Empire
by Zeta Kizzy
Summary: Princess Bulma is taken to Vegeta-sei against her will, but all is not what it seems. Why is she really there, and what has happened to her beloved Earth?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Empire**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

* * *

_**Planet Earth**_

* * *

Princess Bulma shifted nervously against the wall of the cold, dark, space she was hidden in. It had been days since she had seen the light of day. The only light she was afforded were a couple of candles. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, lost in thought. The elegant dress she was wearing by now was definitely ruined.

_Look at me. Bulma, Princess of Earth, reduced to hiding in a cellar_, she thought dismally. Her thoughts of consternation were broken by the sound of the cellar door opening. Bulma's best friend and lady-in-waiting Chichi came down the stairs. She held a tray with food on it.

"Our protectors have given us food. There is very little left here, but they see fit to feed us," Chichi said. She sat the tray down and Bulma looked at it. There was a plate with two lean steaks and some salad. There was also two glasses of water. "Let's eat. We can't stay here too much longer. You're father told us to keep moving."

"We'll leave in the morning, Chichi. We need rest. I don't want to run into those monkeys on the way down to the next village and not be able to run away," Bulma said as she ate. Chichi nodded.

It was silent as the two ate. Chichi looked up at her friend. Even in the dim light of candlelight, she could still see Bulma's graceful features. All the dirt on Earth could not hide Bulma's rare beauty. Her blue hair and even bluer eyes were still visible through all the dirt they had accumulated on themselves in an order to keep hidden.

"Do you think we can outrun them, Chichi?" Bulma asked suddenly. Chichi stopped chewing, suddenly very confused. An unreadable expression was on Bulma's face. Chichi searched her eyes, and found the wounded puppy look in them. Frowning, Chichi stiffened her upper lip.

"You better not be giving up on me, Bulma," Chichi said. Bulma looked at her. Before she could retaliate, the cellar door opened loudly. The man who had taken them in, Sven, burst through the light with a worried look on his face. "What is it, Sven?" Chichi asked.

"Your highness, get your cloak. You must be hasty," he said quickly. He sounded out of breath. Bulma stood quickly and did as she was told. Chichi followed suit.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as Sven led them upstairs.

"_They_ approach. Mariska begged to go get water, so I let her. She returns with news that they come from the river. We have minutes. You must go now, your highness. They will search all the homes for you and Miss Chichi. Hide in the woods or run," Sven said. Bulma put her black hood up and secured a dagger on her belt.

"I feel bad leaving you and Mariska defenseless," she said. Sven laughed heartily, but there was still a twinge a fear in it.

"I would hardly call my Mariska defenseless, my princess. But, I insist that you and Miss Chichi get going," Sven said. Bulma nodded. A short, round woman known as Mariska pushed canteen filled with water into Bulma and Chichi's chests.

"Fresh from the river. Go out the back, now," Mariska said. She never bothered to use Bulma's title, let alone use her actual name. She just ordered Bulma about. It was not like Bulma cared; she found it amusing.

"Okay. Stay safe. Goodbye," Bulma said as she stepped out the back door to the small house. Chichi followed her into the darkness. Mariska mumbled something Bulma assumed was a farewell.

Outside, Bulma saw them going in and out of houses, carrying torches. _They _were dragging out the occupants of the homes, demanding answers of them. _They_ were abnormally large men, with muscles beyond her imagination. Chichi noticed her friend staring with vengeful eyes and tugged at her right arm.

"Come on, Bulma. There's about fifty of them and two of us. Those aren't really good odds," Chichi said. Bulma sighed and walked towards the dark woods. The moonlight lit their path so far. "We need to move faster than a saunter, your _highness_." Bulma gave Chichi a strange look.

"I know that, Chichi. We just can't start crunching leaves within earshot, can we?"

"I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Exactly. Who's the brains in this outfit?" Bulma stared at her friend. Chichi stuck her nose in the air and sped up her walking. She went ahead of Bulma until Bulma could not see her black cloak in the moonlight. Neither realized that they had been spotted, either.

* * *

One of _them_ had seen the princess and her servant enter the forest. Stroking his goatee, he smirked calmly and looked at his comrades. They were still roughly questioning some of the villagers. The poor saps; they were scared shitless of the bigger, stronger soldiers. 

_So, she was hiding here after all. Best to take her by surprise, then_, he thought.

"Sutek and Torre, I think I've spotted our prey," the tall, bald invader said. The shorter, dark-haired one known as Sutek smiled.

"Where, Nappa? It's about bloody time. Her highness is stealthy for a royal brat," he said. Torre stood next to Sutek, taller than him, but still shorter than Nappa.

"In the forest. The little wench is trying to get away. Go bring her back. Remember, you two. She is to be **_UNHARMED_**," Nappa said. "Bring her little friend, too. I doubt she'll be quiet without her and the last thing I need is a noisy harpy demanding where her servant is."

"Whatever you say," Torre said. He and Sutek headed silently towards the forest.

* * *

Bulma's eyes darted from side-to-side like a bird's. Her breathing had picked up and she was starting to sweat. But it was not a heat sweat; it was a cold sweat. Where had Chichi gotten to? This was definitely not the time to get emotional about a joke. Bulma and Chichi both wore black cloaks, so it was hard to see each other in the darkness. Sighing, there was only one thing Bulma could do. 

"Chichi!" she whispered as loudly as she could without downright yelling. She heard a strangled yelp and then the crumpling sound of someone falling on leaves. Bulma's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Chichi, this isn't funny! Answer me, damnit!" Bulma started moving around with her hands outstretched. She looked around fiercely, making her hood fall back. She stopped when she saw Chichi lying on the ground.

A large pair of feet were not too far from Chichi. Bulma fell to her knees and checked her friend's pulse. A sigh of tense relief was let out as she realized that Chichi was just unconscious. Bulma stood up and pulled her hood back over her head. Next, she gave the most vicious look she could must to _him_.

"Get away from us, you monster," she said in a deadly tone. She quickly deduced from his attire and wild, unruly hair that he was one of _them_.

"You know, a lot of people have died because of you," he said. Bulma's face faltered.

"How many died by your hand, hmm?" she asked.

"None, actually."

"You liar. Get away from me!" Bulma said louder. She pulled a dagger out that Sven had given her. The soldier smiled in the darkness.

"Ooh. The kitten's got claws," he taunted. "Be gentle, princess," he said. Before she could retaliate, and she had thought up a slew of insults, Bulma felt a hard tap on the back of her neck. After that, all she would remember was darkness.

* * *

Sutek stood in front of Torre. He folded his arms and shook his head in disapproval. 

"Humans. I wish someone would explain to me why we're even here," he complained. Torre threw the princess unceremoniously over his shoulder. Sutek frowned.

"You could at least hold her with some dignity, Torre. She _is_ the princess," he said. Torre just glared at him in the moonlight. "Do what you wish, then." Sutek picked up Chichi. However, Torre did change the way he was carrying Bulma. He carried her in both arms.

* * *

Hours later, Bulma found herself in a large white room. There was nothing in it except her and Chichi. Chichi was awake and rubbing the back of her head. When she noticed that Bulma was awake, she let out a sigh of relief and crawled closer to her. 

"I'm so happy you're awake!" she said loudly. Bulma nodded, but was slightly more concerned with her surroundings than her friend at the moment.

"Chichi, where are we?" Bulma asked. Chichi shrugged. There was only a single door with a very small, round window. That was the only outlet in the room.

"I don't know, but I don't believe we're still on the earth, Bulma," Chichi said. Bulma groaned.

"How would you figure that?" Space travel technology on Earth was still quite primitive in comparison to other planets. She knew it was possible to evolve, but Earth just did not have the resources yet. Bulma had ideas, but being a woman had held her back.

"Well, when I stood, I got that weird feeling you sometimes get when we're on ships, you know?"

"Chichi, you get that feeling when we're in carriages," Bulma said.

"Still, if we are in space, where would they be taking us?" Chichi asked.

"My first guess would be their home planet. It's called Vegeta-sei, I believe," Bulma replied with a calmness that betrayed how she was feeling. It was then that the door opened to the white room. A tall woman entered. She was wearing the same type of armor that the men had been wearing, only it fit in a much more feminine way. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, but the ponytail was just as unruly as if her hair was down.

"It is time for decontamination, princess," she said in a cold voice. Bulma stood and raised an eyebrow. Chichi stood as well, clinging to her mistress protectively.

"Decontamination? I have no sickness. Neither does my lady," Bulma said sternly. The woman looked annoyed; she had been told to treat this princess as if she was their own.

"You are not sick, princess. However, during your...adventure, you seem to have acquired quite a bit of filth," she said. Bulma and Chichi looked down at themselves; they were indeed in dire need of a bath. Bulma looked back up and stuck her nose in the air, trying to remain calm.

"Okay. Take us," Bulma said. The woman nodded and led Bulma and Chichi down a quiet corridor. Bulma deduced they were definitely on a spaceship of some kind. When she looked out the portholes, she saw the stars against the blackness of space. Having never been to space, this amazed her.

_This technology is incredible_, she thought as they passed what appeared to be a control room. Oddly enough, the last thing on Bulma's mind was escaping. _Why is that_? she asked herself. Where would she go? She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud creaking noise. The woman was pushing a door open. _My, my, she's strong_.

They entered what appeared to be a bathroom filled with sinks, showers, and toilets. This was obviously a man's world; there were no stalls. The woman noticed the mortified looks on Bulma and Chichi's faces. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"All of the men are sleeping, and the ones patrolling have been instructed to stay clear of this particular bathroom. I have brought you clothes from the queen's stash, seeing that she is not here. I doubt you would want to look like a soldier until this afternoon. The dresses are a little, uh, revealing in terms to what I guess you're used to wearing. I will return in fifteen," the woman said. She had loosened up a bit as her speech went on. She turned mechanically on her heel to march out, but Bulma's voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes, princess?" she asked.

"What is your name?" Bulma asked. The woman blinked, as if she was surprised Bulma had actually "asked."

"It is Crenia, princess. My name is Crenia," she said. Bulma nodded.

* * *

Nappa looked up as Crenia entered the control room. He noticed the slightly happy glint in her eye. Normally, she only got that glint when she was finished killing, hunting, or talking with the queen. 

"You didn't kill the princess, did you?" he asked. Crenia looked at him with a "Do I look like I'm crazy" look.

"Hell no."

"You walked in here looking like you'd killed fifty men, or had a talk with the queen. What the deal?" Nappa asked. Crenia looked out at the stars, formulating her answer. Nappa could read her like a book normally, but today she could tell he wanted to play blind man.

"That princess reminds me of the queen. That's all. They have the same mannerisms," Crenia said. Nappa scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"If that human princess has the same dangerous survival instinct that the queen has, then you can talk to me about them having the same mannerisms. Anyone that nice that can turn into something like..."

"Let's please not get into that horrifying experience, Nappa. I'm supposed to be keeping time," Crenia said before Nappa could go into further detail.

* * *

Bulma looked at the clothes Crenia had laid out for them. Chichi threw her a dress and Bulma slinked into it. It took her a moment to realize what went where, but she eventually got it. 

_The queen must definitely be in good shape_, she thought. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other. Neither had ever realized what great bodies the other had. Their dresses were the same, except that Chichi's was black and Bulma's was white.

A slit on the left side went almost all the way to their hip. The dress was so low cut, Bulma felt as though she would fall out of it if she bent over too far. Chichi was glad she was not really having that problem, though. She smiled knowingly at Bulma. The sleeves were only attached by a few bits of thread and were only tight for about an inch. The rest was just long and loose.

"Chiffon. It's all chiffon," Chichi said.

"I kinda like it," Bulma said, noticing that most of her back was out, too. "The queen isn't too shy about showing off her body, is she?"

"That's because she has a great one," Crenia said from the doorway. Bulma and Chichi turned to face her quickly. Crenia examined both of them. She noticed that Chichi could easily pass for one of _them_. Bulma, on the other hand, looked like an otherworldly being. "I see you've dressed. We'll be arriving soon. You'll be told everything there," Crenia said. Bulma crossed her arms and made a choking noise.

"What is there to know?" Chichi asked for her in an incredulous tone. Crenia stared at Bulma and Chichi for a moment.

"What do you two know exactly?"

It was then that both Bulma and Chichi realized that they really did not know much that had transpired in the last three weeks while they were hiding. Everything was brought to them in bits and pieces and the vast majority was always secondhand. They glanced at each other for a moment and just looked confused.

"We know your race invaded our planet," Bulma said. Crenia nodded.

"Oh, princess. You know so little. Come. I will give you two something to eat before you go to your room. I'm sure you don't want fifty horny men drooling over you in those dresses. I daresay some of them get very lonely. It's best to stick with me," Crenia said as she left the bathroom. Bulma and Chichi ran to catch up with her.

"Will we meet the queen?" Chichi asked. Crenia nodded.

"Yes. She is actually the one who wanted you to be brought to Vegeta-sei. But, I cannot speak on any more matters. You will meet both of the monarchs when we get to Vegeta-sei, princess," she said.

"What are they like?" Bulma asked. Crenia smirked.

"Night and day, princess. Night and day."


	2. Chapter 2: Mieke

**Empire**

**Chapter 2: Mieke**

* * *

_Venova_

_Capital of Vegeta-sei_

* * *

Bulma and Chichi had eaten in the confinement of their white room. Bulma was sure she blended right in with the floor and walls, and Chichi was sure she stuck out like a sore thumb. Both just laughed about it. Their meal (they were not sure what meal of the day it was) consisted of bread, a piece of meat, and some sort of dessert that Chichi thought was delicious. Bulma did not like the way it looked, so she had not tried it. It reminded her too much of blood. 

"Bulma it is simply divine! Really! You must try some," Chichi pleaded. Bulma just shook her head fervently. "Have it your way. More for me. When we get wherever we're going, I'm getting loads of this stuff," Chichi had said.

Crenia now stood next to the girls. She had made the awful mistake of giving them an entire bottle of alcohol, not knowing they would consume the entire thing. When she returned to their room to escort them off the ship, they were completely drunk. Both could barely stand up.

_Humans have almost no tolerance. That bottle is child's play_, she thought dismally. _They shared it and they're about to piss themselves_. Crenia had to almost knock them into the wall to get them to compose themselves so they could walk down the stairs to the ground.

"Princess Bulma! Lady Chichi! You both are behaving like children! Act your ages!" Crenia whispered loudly. Bulma looked at Crenia, her eyes wide. Chichi just snickered. She knocked into an exiting soldier and then looked at Bulma. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Chichi put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh!" Chichi said. Then they started giggling maniacally again. Crenia sighed. She grabbed both ladies by the neck and held them against the wall.

"If you two blow this, the king won't need to kill you. I'll do it for him. Now, at least try to be sober and try not to sound too drunk," Crenia said. She loosened her hold on them. Bulma laughed it off.

"Relax, Crenia. It's in the bag. Just lead us to this king o'yers," she slurred heavily. Crenia rolled her eyes. They left the ship with Nappa walking behind them. Crenia held the two ladies by the arms as she walked in the middle. She led them through the hallways of the gigantic palace all the way to the large throne room.

Bulma was so drunk that she did not notice the scenery around her. In her mind, she figured she would have plenty of time to do that later. That is, unless they planned on locking her away in some dungeon.

"I'll announce them," Nappa said. He went inside the gigantic, golden double doors alone, leaving Crenia with the two drunken girls. Bulma swayed on her right foot away from Crenia. Crenia jerked her back. Bulma opened her eyes and saw where she was.

"Nice place," she mumbled. That was when Nappa reappeared.

"She's ready for them," Nappa said. Crenia raised an eyebrow as she released Chichi and Bulma.

"She? The king is not present?" she asked. Nappa shook his head. He looked at Chichi and Bulma.

"No. I think he is still in space," he said. Crenia nodded, not realizing that she had released the princess and her lady. She looked around and saw them heading for the doors. Crenia moved after them and opened the doors. They entered together. She caught sight of their faces, and there was not a hint of the drunkenness there.

Bulma and Chichi entered the grand throne room with their heads held high. Bulma walked in the center of Crenia and Chichi. By what Crenia had told them, Bulma was supposed to go a little further ahead of them, seeing how she was the one who was royalty.

A lot of the throne room was covered in red and gold. Not just any red, either. It was a deep red that made it look like the color of blood. The golden thrones were above Bulma, accessible only by stairs. Bulma felt the slightest bit of intimidation by just being in the room. She looked at the queen's throne and saw a woman no bigger than she sitting there.

"You must be Princess Bulma," she said. The queen stood up. She had deep red hair that she wore up in an elaborate knot. Bulma was shocked to see that it was not wild and unruly like the others. She had an almost human air about her, but there was also something very, very _inhuman_ about her as well. She was far too muscular to be human.

"Yes, your majesty," Bulma said. The queen smirked. She walked down the stairs towards Bulma. The dress she wore left very little to the imagination. It also became clear that she had strange markings around her arms, like tattoos. They looked removable, though. She was barefoot and as she walked both of her legs came through the slits. If there ever was such a thing as the perfect woman, the queen probably was it. Bulma prided herself on being pretty, but was she any match for this goddess?

"You know, you're the first person who hasn't clamored to kiss my feet today," she said. Bulma suddenly realized that Chichi and Crenia had bowed. Why had she not thought to do it?

_Damn! Already off on the wrong foot_, she cursed. Then she heard the queen's laughter.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'm not really picky about those types of things unless my brute of a husband is around. He demands it all the time. By the way, I am Mieke, Queen of Vegeta-sei," she said. Mieke began circling Bulma. "You're very pretty, Bulma."

"Thank you, your majesty," Bulma said, not really sure how to respond. She could feel Mieke's sharp eyes on her. Even though the queen was behind her now, she knew she was still staring at her, exploring every inch of her body with her eyes.

"You don't need to be so formal with me, Bulma. We are _both_ royalty, after all. You may call me Mieke. You have to watch out for my husband, though. I must be the queen in front of him, so we must be formal only then," Mieke said. She turned and looked at Crenia and Chichi. "Oh, get up, Crenia," she said, laughing. Crenia stood and pulled Chichi up along with her. "Well, who is this charming young thing?"

Bulma turned around and looked at Chichi. She was fidgeting nervously under Mieke's stare. Crenia looked over at Chichi and nudged her gently, as if to bring her out of a trance. Chichi blinked and looked up at the queen. Mieke was still watching her.

"I'm Chichi, your highness. I am Princess Bulma's lady-in-waiting," Chichi said. Mieke nodded. She noted Chichi's dark features.

"You could easily pass for a Saiyan, Chichi. Except your hair, of course. But, then again, who am I to say?" Mieke said, laughing. She looked around at the nervous girls and sniffed. "Are you two drunk?" she asked. Crenia bit her lip and looked off into space. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other.

"We had a few drinks, your maj...Mieke," Bulma said. Mieke raised an eyebrow. She looked at Crenia, who was still looking determinedly in another direction.

"I see. I suppose you would like to know why you are here, princess. I also assume that you are not up to the task of walking given your intoxicated condition," she said. Bulma swallowed hard.

_How did she know_? she asked herself.

"I guess not, Mieke," Bulma muttered. Mieke nodded and began walking to a door on the other side of the throne room. Crenia grabbed Bulma and Chichi's arms roughly. "How did she know?" Bulma whispered. Crenia opened her mouth to answer.

"I am a Saiyan, Bulma. Our senses are a tad bit better than a human's. You both reek of alcohol. You did well to hide it, though. You have the talent of a true monarch. Only a true princess could put up a front like that," Mieke said from in front of them. Bulma's mouth hung open. Crenia just smirked.

Mieke led them through a door that took them to a room that overlooked the city. Bulma and Chichi's mouths continued to hang open as they looked over the city of Venova with wide eyes. Crenia released them and let the walked over to the balcony.

Bulma could not believe her eyes. The city was far more advanced than anything on Earth. The sky was covered with red clouds, but amazingly, it did not look scary. It was more serene than anything. She looked down and saw a garden filled with weird flowers of a kind she had never seen. Chichi was looking around with just as much amazement. The city was like something from a dream.

"Are you going to sit, princess?" Mieke said from behind them. Bulma and Chichi turned around. Mieke was sitting on some large pillows. Chichi noticed a servant bringing a plate of the red dessert she had been eating on the ship. Her eyes lit up like a candle. Mieke noticed it. "Would you like some, Chichi?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Chichi said, almost falling to her knees in front of the queen. Bulma rolled her eyes as Mieke sat the plate down. Mieke smiled. She looked at Bulma.

"Now to business. Princess, you think that we Saiyans invaded and plundered you home planet, don't you?" Mieke asked, putting a piece of the dessert in her mouth. Bulma was almost afraid to answer the question. Crenia and Chichi were watching for Bulma's response. Bulma sat straight and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do. That is what I was led to believe," Bulma said. Mieke nodded and continued chewing.

"Well, I can certainly understand with all the confusion on your planet why you would be led to believe that. You see, your planet just happened to be caught up in one of the most gruesome of wars. It isn't exactly a war of blood. It is more or less a war to see who can get more real estate," Mieke said.

"I'm not following," Bulma said. Mieke nodded.

"Well, there is this tyrant who does nothing but pillage and plunder planets just so he can make slaves of the inhabitants. Your planet isn't very...useful to his needs. He was going to destroy it. That's where we came in," Mieke said. Bulma frowned. Where was this going?

"So, what does this have to do with you?"

"This tyrant heard about you. Everyone wants a beautiful princess to be at their side, right? Your parents didn't want that happening to you. My race is a warrior race. We pride ourselves on being able to fight wars with efficiency. We aren't asked to do too many rescue missions, but I was good friends with your mother. So, I begged my husband to send some soldiers to Earth to find you and retrieve you before you were captured. Luckily, they did. It is an unfortunate coincidence that our armor and the other army's armor look alike. I also apologize for any unnecessary roughness from the troops. We Saiyans are not the most 'gentle' of races," Mieke said.

Bulma and Chichi sat in stunned silence for a moment, soaking in Mieke's knowledge for a moment. Mieke just watched the two for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Right now, Earth is still under our protection. I'm sorry to say that you cannot go back right now, though. Technically, you still have reign over it," she said. A little color came back to Bulma's face.

"What about my parents?" she asked slowly. Mieke looked down.

"They were killed shortly after you left them," she said quietly. Chichi gasped and looked at Bulma. Bulma just sat there, tight-lipped and wide-eyed. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. "Are you all right, princess?" Mieke asked, standing as well. Chichi followed suit.

"I'm fine. I just need a min..." Bulma fainted.

* * *

Mieke walked outside with Chichi some hours later. A ship had just landed behind the palace. Chichi had put her hair up as Mieke had requested. Apparently, she was to meet the king now. Bulma was still unconscious. Chichi desperately wanted to be by her side, but Mieke said she needed to meet the king on Bulma's behalf. 

"Believe me, he'll be a lot more pleased to see Bulma if he meets you first," she had said. Chichi had conceded begrudgingly. They stood outside as soldiers in armor lined up and bowed to the queen. Mieke inclined her head slightly. That was when Chichi saw who she supposed was the king.

He was tall and muscular, just like everyone else. He had brown wild, unruly hair that went straight up in a widow's peak. He also had a mustache. Some might call him handsome or dashing. Chichi just thought he was normal looking. She felt the urge to ask him why he was frowning like he smelled something rotten. He walked directly up to Mieke, who did not flinch.

"Wife," he said gruffly. Mieke just stared him in the eye.

"Husband," she said stiffly. The king looked to the left of his shorter wife and saw Chichi standing there.

"Who's this?" he asked. Mieke rolled her eyes.

"This is Princess Bulma's lady. The princess is not feeling well right now. I expect she'll be feeling better at dinner. You'll meet her then, my king," she said. The king gave Chichi a once over. He then cleared his throat, as if expecting Chichi to do something. Chichi just watched him. Then she remembered. She lowered her head.

"Tell me your name, girl," he said. Chichi was surprised that it was more or less a demand and not a request. Inwardly growling, she kept her head low as she answered.

"My name is Chichi, sire," she said. Chichi nearly yelped as King Vegeta grabbed her by the chin and pulled her head up. Mieke sighed. King Vegeta jerked Chichi's head from side to side, as if he was examining her for marks. Chichi resisted the urge to slap his hand away.

"She looks more Saiyan than human," he said. He released Chichi roughly, nearly pushing her down. He then looked at Mieke. She was looking almost expectantly at him. "What, wife?" he asked.

"Where is my son, Vegeta?" Mieke asked. King Vegeta pushed himself between the two women and started walking off towards the palace. Mieke pulled Chichi up, who had nearly lost her balance. "Vegeta! Where is he?" Mieke yelled.

"He'll be here, wife," he said, throwing a hand up. Mieke frowned. Chichi looked amazed.

"You have a son?" she asked. Mieke nodded. When they entered the palace, they went in the opposite direction that the king had gone in. Mieke suddenly looked furious.

"Yes, we do. He's maybe a couple years older than you two. He's a savage like his father, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. Believe me, you'll know the prince when you see him," Mieke said. Chichi watched Mieke's face as she spoke of her son; it had softened a bit.

"You are fond of him," she stated.

"What mother isn't fond of her only child? I suggest you go check on your charge. We wouldn't want her waking up alone," Mieke said. Chichi nodded as they came to the door to the room where Bulma was asleep.

* * *

Bulma awoke just as Chichi opened the door. She felt groggy and her head was aching. Her vision was blurry for a moment. She blinked several times before Chichi came into view clearly. Chichi was saying something, but she sounded very far away. Bulma raised a hand to quiet her friend. 

"Too much too soon, Chichi. My head is killing me," she said. Chichi nearly laughed. She sat down on the bed Bulma was on. Bulma sat up slowly and looked around the room. "Where am I now?"

"I guess this will be our quarters. It's actually pretty spacious. I have my own room through there." Chichi pointed to a door across the room. "And there's a balcony over there. There are two bathrooms and even a small kitchen. Plus, there's a living room. It's almost like what we had back on Earth," she said. Bulma nodded absentmindedly. Chichi's mention of Earth sent her mind reeling back to her parents and what Mieke had told them earlier. Then it dawned on her that Chichi had been entering the room when she woke up.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Chichi looked up; she too had been lost in thought.

"Oh, I met the king on behalf of you. Turns out his name is Vegeta, like the planet. I guess we'll have to address him as such the entire time we're here. Did you know there's a prince, too?" Chichi asked, pulling her legs up on the bed and sitting cross-legged. Bulma pulled hers up to her chest.

"No, I didn't. What's the king like?" she asked. Chichi rolled her eyes and made a disgusting noise.

"From the five minutes I spent in his presence, I know that he's awful! He grabbed my face and twisted it around like I was a doll or something. He practically reeks of self-centeredness. I don't know how Mieke puts up with him," Chichi moaned. Bulma laughed.

"What's he look like, Chichi? I don't really plan on having any long, drawn out conversations with the king. Hell, I don't plan on being in his presence at all unless necessary," she said.

"Well, he's not ugly. But, nor is he drop dead gorgeous, either. I'd say he's somewhere in the middle. He's **_HUGE_**, though. He has this wild hair that sticks straight up, literally," Chichi said. Bulma nodded.

"Oh, that really narrowed it down. Practically every male here has hair that sticks straight up and is huge," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him. His aura says **_ROYALTY_**," Chichi joked. Bulma was silent for a moment before they both started to laugh until tears came out of their eyes. Bulma was first to get a hold of herself.

"What about their son?"

"I didn't meet him. Mieke seemed pretty mad because he wasn't there. King Vegeta said he'd be along, though. The prince must still be in space or something. I never found out what his name was," Chichi said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I wonder if he looks anything like his mother," Bulma said dreamily. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean, just think. A male version of a goddess like Mieke? That's like the best looking male in the universe," Bulma said. Chichi laughed again, nearly falling off the bed. "What's so funny?"

"You! You really should see your face! It's priceless! Besides, I bet he takes after his father," Chichi said. Bulma looked at Chichi slyly. Chichi knew that look all too well; it was the...

"How much you wanna bet that he does?" Bulma asked. Chichi sighed.

"You're going to gamble your life away, princess," she said.

"Chickenshit, Chichi?" Bulma taunted. Chichi frowned. She sat up straight and thought of something Bulma hated. She smiled deviously.

"Okay. I bet he looks like his father. If I lose, you get to shave my head. If I win, you can never again cut your hair," Chichi said. Bulma touched her hair, the smile on her face disappearing. She rather enjoyed cutting her hair and changing the style every now and then. On Earth, that was what made her a trendsetter. Chichi held out her hand. "Deal?" Bulma bit her lip.

"Deal." She shook Chichi's hand.


	3. Chapter 3: You Lose

**Empire**

**Chapter 3: You Lose**

* * *

Prince Vegeta stood at the gate of his ship as it was lowered. His two guards, Kakarrot and Raditz, stood next to him. Kakarrot shuffled nervously from side to side. It was beginning to irritate the prince. Vegeta inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Kakarrot, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as the gate came to a complete stop. Kakarrot looked over at the shorter man.

"I've gotta use the bathroom," he whispered. Raditz turned his head slowly to glare at his brother. Vegeta resisted the urge to kill him and just started walking. Kakarrot had all the strength in the world and intelligence but only when it came to fighting. The one thing he lacked was common sense.

"Why didn't you use it before, idiot?" Raditz asked, smacking his brother in the back of his head. Kakarrot cowered a little. Vegeta rounded on them, his right eye twitching. That look alone was enough to make the two stop breathing.

Vegeta stepped completely off the ship with Raditz and Kakarrot three steps behind him. They were, in a way, his "friends." He would never, ever admit that to either one of them, though. Kakarrot rivaled him in strength, and it always gave Vegeta something to work at. The problem was the idiot did not know how to use it.

Night had fallen in the city of Venova, yet the palace was not quiet. Servants bustled about, stopping to bow to the prince hurriedly as they passed by. Nappa was waiting for Vegeta when he arrived at the door. Vegeta's childhood bodyguard looked quite unhappy with the prince. Vegeta just sauntered past him.

"You're late, your majesty," Nappa said, walking to keep up with the prince. Raditz and Kakarrot had to slow their pace to avoid knocking into the large man.

"Spare me, Nappa. Has dinner been served?" Vegeta asked, looking straight ahead. Nappa inhaled sharply. Vegeta was obviously in one of his _moods_.

"Not yet, your majesty. Your mother is awaiting your arrival, though," he said. Vegeta inclined his head slightly at the mention of Mieke. "Also, it might interest you to know that we have a guest here."

"Who?" Vegeta asked, not really intrigued.

"The Princess of Earth, Bulma," Nappa said.

"I have no interest in weak humans. Make sure she stays out of my way, Nappa," Vegeta said. Nappa nodded and stopped walking. Vegeta kept going at his usual pace.

* * *

Bulma walked in the dining room with Chichi and Crenia. Crenia had come to "retrieve them," as she had mechanically put it. Thankfully, there had been more conservative clothes for Bulma and Chichi. Still, Bulma felt as though she was going to fall out of her dress because of the low neckline. Again, she'd been forced to wear white, though.

_Doesn't anything cover the chest_? she asked herself. She had been told to wear her hair up. Bulma just did as she was told without asking questions. She could ask them later.

When they arrived in the dining room, they were alone. Bulma and Chichi looked at Crenia. Crenia just shrugged. She pointed out two seats for them and left them there alone. After two minutes, Bulma grew bored and stood up. She began wondering around the room looking at the paintings of past kings and queens.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Chichi whispered harshly. Bulma shrugged.

"I'm bored, Chichi. All this waiting is making me tired. Unless you want me falling asleep in my food, let me look at these paintings," she said. Chichi shook her head.

Bulma noticed that all the kings looked, for the most part, exactly alike. She was beginning to doubt her bet with Chichi. She noticed that there was no painting for the current royal family. The third and most peculiar thing she noticed was that all of the queens had hair that was rather odd colored for a Saiyan. Their hair was either red or blonde.

"Blonde Saiyans must be rare," Bulma thought out loud. Chichi looked towards her friend, who was clear across the gigantic room.

"What?" Chichi nearly yelled. Bulma shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. She continued looking at all the old paintings until a deep voice startled her.

"Who the hell are you?" the voice asked.

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, stepping on her dress. She fell to the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw white boots on the red carpet. Chichi was at her side in a flash. She helped Bulma up quickly and glared at the person who had shocked Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the creatures in front of him. One of them resembled a Saiyan, but she was so tiny she was obviously human. The other looked like some sort of sea nymph. She was utterly beautiful and rivaled his mother in that category. One of them was the princess, he was sure. The one who resembled a Saiyan shot him one of the most vicious glares he'd ever seen.

_Yes, she could easily be one of us_, he thought. The blue-haired one looked at him. She did not look frightened. She was ogling him. Vegeta smirked inwardly when he realized this.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Vegeta said.

* * *

Bulma stared at the short man. He was, in all essences of the word, gorgeous. The way he was standing told her that he knew this just as well as she did. He was not much taller than she, but he still managed to somehow look down on her as if she was three feet shorter. Noticing this, Bulma got her bearings.

_No one looks at me that way. The nerve of this guy_, she thought.

"I'm Princess Bulma. Who the hell are you, jackass?" Bulma asked.

Chichi noticed that two soldiers were standing behind the shorter man. They looked a little like each other. They both seemed a bit shocked at Bulma's words. Chichi looked back at the short guy and noticed that he resembled King Vegeta...**_A LOT_**. The only differences were height, hair color, and the absence of that mustache.

"Uh, Bulma?" Chichi whispered. Bulma put a finger to silence her. Chichi blinked, a little taken back.

"In a minute, Chichi. I want to see what this asshole has to say. I don't quite appreciate how he was speaking to me. First, he comes in here and literally scares the hell out of me! Then he doesn't even help me up when I fall! How obnoxious can you get?" Bulma yelled.

* * *

Vegeta just stared at the princess. She was getting flustered and she obviously had no idea who he was. The one called Chichi had figured it out apparently and was trying to calm her friend down.

* * *

"Bulma, I think you should calm down," Chichi said quietly. Bulma shook her head.

"I will not! I want an apology from him this instant!" she yelled.

"And what should I apologize for? It's your own damn fault you can't stand on those weak legs of yours," Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him. If Vegeta thought the glare Chichi gave him earlier was vicious, it was nothing to the one he was receiving from Bulma now. His hair should have been set on fire, she looked that angry with him.

Raditz and Kakarrot watched this scene with interest. The princess really had no clue who Vegeta was, and it was funny. They were surprised that the prince had not mutilated her for talking to him like that. Others had died for less. The other odd thing was the murderous glare she was giving him.

"You pompous jackass! Wait until Mieke hears about this! I swear I'll have your head on a silver platter!" Bulma said, crossing her arms. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she said his mother's name without the title.

"What?" he grumbled.

"You heard me! The queen shall definitely hear about this. What's your name, jackass?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was about to answer her when the door across the room opened.

"Vegeta!" Mieke called from the doorway. Bulma turned and looked at the queen. She was walking over to them. Vegeta looked at his mother. She stopped when she came up next to the two. Chichi inclined her head, as did Kakarrot and Raditz. Mieke noticed the tension between Vegeta and Bulma. "I see you've met the prince, Bulma."

Suddenly, all the color drained from Bulma's face. She looked from Mieke to Vegeta, then to Mieke again. Mieke looked confused at Bulma's sudden paleness. Vegeta just smirked.

"Is something wrong, princess?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine. It's just that your**_ SON_** was being a total jackass to me," Bulma said through clenched teeth. Vegeta's smirk dropped. Mieke looked at Vegeta with a disapproving eye. Bulma was now the one with the smirk on her face.

"What did you do?"

"I don't have to explain myself," Vegeta said. He walked over to the table to brood. Bulma and Chichi smiled at each other. Mieke looked at her son, and then back over to Bulma. Before she could say anything, the king came bounding in.

"Wife, son," he said curtly. Vegeta mumbled a hello. Mieke took a seat between her husband and son. Bulma sat across from Vegeta.

About ten servant girls brought out twenty platters of food. Before Bulma and Chichi could take in all that was put before them, the Royal Family had begun to dig in. It was not just any kind of digging in, either. They literally tore the suckling pig and roast turkey apart. Some other kind of beast that Vegeta obviously liked belonged to him and only him. He ate it all by himself. Bulma noted that for a woman, Mieke could easily scarf down as much as any male Saiyan, and was possibly putting away more food than her son. Bulma and Chichi could only manage some fruit.

_Considering how much they're eating and how fast they're eating it, they eat it with such grace. It's almost like an art. There isn't one crumb spilled_, Bulma thought in amazement.

Vegeta looked up at the princess as she slowly put a grape in her mouth. The silly girl had barely eaten anything at all. That was probably why she was so scrawny. He had to admit it, she was pretty. Unfortunately, she was too weak for his likings. But, that tongue-lashing she gave him had shown some initiative. Plus, she had not necessarily backed down when she found out who he was.

_She just did the next worst thing: tattled like a child_, he thought with a slight smirk.

That was when dessert was brought out. Chichi saw the red concoction again. Vegeta saw it also. Bulma saw that the prince and Chichi were eyeing it like tigers eyeing the same prey. She nearly chuckled as she thought of a cheesy line from a film from Earth. Then she realized she might never see a film again.

_There can be only one_, she thought. She knew she was probably going to have to pull rank for the benefit of her best friend.

"Well, I think I'll take this," Bulma said, reaching for the red dessert. She picked up the rather heavy platter and sat it between Chichi and herself. She gave Vegeta a nasty look. The prince squeezed the end of the table. Mieke sighed.

"My prince, you can always just get some more," she said. Vegeta continued to glare at Bulma. She winked at him.

"Hideous bitch," he said. Bulma's mouth dropped open. Chichi looked up from slurping the red stuff. Mieke looked at Bulma, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Hideous? You are one to talk, you pig!"

"**_ENOUGH_**!!" King Vegeta boomed from across the room. Bulma's head snapped to the right. Vegeta did not bother looking in his father's direction. "Now, Vegeta, the princess will be here for an extended stay. I expect you to be civil to her at the very least. I expect the very same of you, Princess Bulma. If I have to listen to your annoying squabbling, I will kill both of you without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" King Vegeta looked from one to the other. They both nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't understand head nods."

"Yes, sire," they droned together. King Vegeta narrowed his already narrow eyes and stood. He moved over to Bulma, taking a swig of the bottle he was carrying. He sat the bottle down and yanked Bulma up unceremoniously by the wrist. Vegeta and Mieke watched this scene. Chichi moved to say something, but thought better of it.

Bulma almost felt her arm shift uncomfortably when the king yanked her up. She tried to wriggle her wrist out of the king's grasp. He seemed to notice this and only squeezed tighter. He grabbed her by the face, as if examining her.

"Vegeta, let her go! You're hurting her!" Mieke yelled, standing up. King Vegeta looked at the queen. He released Bulma roughly and she fell into Chichi. He stalked over to Mieke. Mieke turned as he stood in front of her. "Are you going to hit me, husband?" she asked snidely. King Vegeta traced Mieke's jaw line slowly. A sly smirk came to his face.

"Not yet, wife. Not yet," King Vegeta whispered. He turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room. Mieke exhaled slowly and looked at Bulma. She was rubbing her sore wrist. Mieke looked at Vegeta, who was staring at her with a seemingly disinterested look on his face. She knew better of that, though.

"You are dismissed, son," Mieke said curtly. Bulma and Chichi looked up at Mieke's brusque voice. They looked at the prince next.

Vegeta could tell that the princess and her cohort were watching him without even looking up. They were waiting to see if he was going to obey his mother. His honor would not allow him to do otherwise. Somehow, he knew that this would not be the last time he would hear of him being obedient to one person, though.

Quietly, the prince stood and regarded his mother with a nod. Mieke sat back down and Vegeta passed by her. Vegeta glared at Bulma one last time before disappearing through the doors from whence he came.

Bulma regarded the arrogant prince one last time. She immediately thought of a few insults to hurl at him before he left with his burly guards, but thought better of it. After he was gone, she looked back down at her purple wrist. Then she looked at Mieke, who had fallen silent.

"Are you okay, Mieke?" Bulma asked. Mieke blinked out of her stupor and smiled. The smile was so transparent even the dimmest of Saiyans could see right through it.

"I'm fine, princess. I'm just tired. How was your meal? You hardly ate anything at all," Mieke said, changing the subject quickly. Bulma and Chichi exchanged glances.

"Well, humans don't usually eat enough food for ten people per person. What I ate was actually a lot in contrast to what I usually eat," Bulma said. Mieke looked as if she was remembering something.

"Yes. I remember your mother hardly ever looked like she ate. Well, you can always call for more food if you get hungry later. Princess, what kind of guard would you like?" Mieke asked. Bulma looked confused.

"Guard? What do you mean?" she asked. Mieke took a pin out of her red hair and let it fall to her shoulders. It was the most human thing about her. She scratched it and sighed.

"Well, you are a princess. You will be staying at the palace, of course. That's enough safety in and of itself. Still, you are a little on the weak side, Princess Bulma. I doubt you could defend yourself on this planet. You are still very valuable. So, you need a guard. Would you prefer a male guard or a female guard?"

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you. I'll probably just stay in my room all day anyway. Besides, this place is surrounded with guards. I don't want someone following me around all day and night. I already have Chichi," Bulma said. Chichi looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if that was an insult of compliment," she mumbled. Bulma just smiled. She looked back at Mieke.

Mieke was staring Bulma down. Bulma shifted under the queen's gaze. It was like she was burning holes in Bulma's chest.

_She really knows how to make a girl feel uncomfortable_, Bulma mused.

"Do I look like I can't defend myself?" Mieke asked.

"Far from it, actually. You look like you want to kill me right now," Bulma said quietly. Mieke almost laughed.

"I can hold my own rather well on the battlefield. Still, because I am who I am, I have guards. Crenia is one of them. I'll ask again. Male or female, princess?" Mieke said calmly. It seemed forced.

"Female is fine, I suppose," Bulma said. Mieke nodded and stood.

"Good. Someone will be by in the morning. Crenia, escort them back to their suite. I am retiring to mine, unfortunately," she said. Bulma and Chichi turned around. They had not even noticed Crenia returned.

"Yes, your highness," she said. Mieke walked slowly out of the room. Bulma watched her until she was gone, wondering about her sudden drop in energy. Crenia brought her out of her stupor. "Let's go."

* * *

While they were walking down the corridor to Bulma and Chichi's suite, Bulma's mind went back to the prince. He dared to call her "hideous." She knew she was not hideous, even if she sounded vain for saying it. How could someone as nice as Mieke raise such a jerk? It did not make sense.

_Well, there is the paternal gene to consider_, Bulma thought with a small giggle.

"Something funny, princess?" Crenia asked from ahead of her. Bulma looked up.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the pompous heir you guys have. He's a jerk!" she said loudly. Bulma smiled when she heard Crenia's slight chuckle.

"The prince offended you?"

"Offended is an understatement, Crenia. He called me hideous!" Bulma yelled as they came to the suite. Crenia turned on her heel to face Bulma, almost making Bulma and Chichi trip forward. "You've got to stop doing that so suddenly."

"Your reflexes need work. That's all. He called you hideous, huh? Coming from Prince Vegeta, that's a compliment," Crenia said. Bulma looked at Chichi, who shrugged.

"What?"

"Trust me, princess. It's a compliment. Your guard should be here some time in the morning after the first meal. Good night, princess, Lady Chichi," Crenia said as she inclined her head.

"Good night, Crenia," the two earth women said. Crenia walked past them as they entered the suite.

Bulma went straight to the living room and sat down on the plush pillows. She took the pins out of her hair and let it fall down. Sighing, she felt herself sink into the pillows. When she opened her eyes, she saw Chichi standing over her with a smug look on her face.

"What?" Bulma sat up. Chichi shrugged and sat across from Bulma. She just stared Bulma in her blue eyes. "What, Chichi? You're starting to scare me." Chichi sat forward, her palms flat on the floor.

"Prince Vegeta looks nothing like his mother. He looks exactly like his jerk of a father. In fact, he's exactly like his jerk of a father. They're both jackasses!" she said loudly. Bulma's heart sunk. She'd forgotten all about the bet. Then she thought of something.

"They're not exactly alike," she mumbled.

"How?"

"Well, the prince has black hair. He also doesn't have a mustache. And, he has his mother's height," Bulma said. Chichi bit her lip.

"You're not easing your way out of this one, Bulma. It's not happening," Chichi said. Bulma shrugged.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she said. Chichi laughed.

"You lose!"


	4. Chapter 4: Raeni and Brolly

**Empire**

**Chapter 4: Raeni and Brolly**

* * *

Bulma felt a hard jab on her shoulder that jarred her awake the next morning. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pretty brunette woman. She screamed at the top of her lungs and sat up in bed as quickly as possible, pulling sheets around her. The woman just stood there, looking bored with the princess. Chichi emerged from her bedroom holding what looked like pot.

"Who the hell are you?" Bulma yelled. The woman crossed her arms and looked at Chichi, then back at Bulma.

"I am Raeni. I'll be one of your guards from now on, princess. You will not eat, sleep, or piss without me close by," she said curtly. Bulma relaxed a little, still not completely trusting of the newcomer. Raeni saw this and smirked. "You do not need to fear me, princess."

"I don't, believe me. It's just that being poked in the shoulder is not how I expected to meet my new guard." Then it dawned on Bulma what Raeni had said. "_One_ of my new guards? How many do I get?" she asked.

"Just two, princess. I believe the other is a male," Raeni said. Bulma looked appalled. "Is something wrong?"

"I requested female guards," Bulma said. Chichi walked over to them. She had relinquished her pot and was now looking a lot calmer. Raeni eyed Chichi again. Chichi sat next to Bulma on the bed.

"Apparently Nappa thought you needed at least one male guard. He changed the queen's order," Raeni said. Bulma and Chichi exchanged glances.

"He can do that?" Chichi asked, looking at Raeni. Raeni shrugged.

"I suppose so."

Bulma shook her head. She rose from the bed, nearly knocking Chichi over. Raeni watched as Bulma stalked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She looked back at Chichi, who had the same stunned look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. Chichi shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it would be that she's going to go find the queen after she has a bath and give her a piece of her mind," Chichi said. Raeni nodded and looked back at the door.

"You're damn straight!" Bulma yelled from inside the bathroom.

* * *

Vegeta walked in the dining room, rubbing his head. He had been roused from his slumber by a violent scream and was definitely not pleased about it. He noticed that a hooded figure was sitting at the table. From the way this person was picking at their food, he guessed it was his mother. Two of her ladies were standing behind her.

_Why is she wearing a hood?_ he mused. Vegeta walked around the table and sat in front of his mother. Her ladies bowed when they saw him. Vegeta inclined his head slightly. In less than a minute, food was in front of him, ready to be devoured. Mieke still had not acknowledged his presence. She seemed to be in deep thought. Vegeta began eating in silence.

That was when the blue-haired demon walked in.

"Good morning, Queen Mieke!" Bulma said loudly, completely disregarding Vegeta's existence in the room. Vegeta stared at the young princess. Bulma looked at the queen. Mieke looked up at her. Bulma could not make out the queen's face. All she could see was her mouth under the hood.

"Good morning, Bulma. I trust you slept well?" Mieke asked. Bulma nodded. Vegeta glared at his mother. Mieke then seemed to acknowledge her son. "Oh, Vegeta. I didn't notice you had come in. How long have you been here?"

"Not long before the loudmouth harpy came in," he said quietly. It was not quiet enough for Bulma not to hear him. Before she could retaliate, Raeni and Chichi caught up with her.

"Bulma! You weren't supposed to leave without us!" Chichi yelled. Mieke and Vegeta looked at her. Bulma turned and faced Chichi.

"You were moving too slow. Besides, I already said I don't need you to follow me everywhere I go," Bulma said, referring to Raeni. Raeni just narrowed her eyes and looked at Mieke for help. Mieke just sighed.

"Princess, Raeni will follow you to the depths of hell and back if I want her to. Where is your other guard?"

Bulma turned back around to face Vegeta and the queen. She noticed that Mieke was just stirring the food around on her plate. It was a far contrast to what she had been doing the night before. Shaking her head, she brought her thoughts back to what she came in the room to say.

"I came to say that I thought I was getting female guards? First I thought I was only getting one. Turns out I'm getting two, and one's a male. Raeni says that Nappa changed your orders," Bulma said. Mieke looked at Vegeta.

"Is this true, Vegeta?" she asked.

"I know nothing of what Nappa does, Mother. He is no longer under my command," Vegeta said, still eating. "But, I think the harpy needs a male guard. Maybe he'll toughen her up." He looked at Bulma slyly. Mieke pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I think that sounds rather twisted, but somehow I agree. Princess, you will receive a male guard. Raeni will stay on as your female guard," she said. Mieke left the dining room with her ladies following.

Bulma just stood there looking shocked and amazed. She then turned her head toward Vegeta. Chichi and Raeni could sense the oncoming argument. They stepped back a bit as Kakarrot and Raditz entered.

"You..." Bulma said in a low voice. Vegeta had to blink at the malevolence in the tone behind that one word. It almost sent tingles up his spine. **_ALMOST_**.

Kakarrot and Raditz saw the prince and princess of two different planets staring ferociously at each other. Or, the princess was the only one giving the ferocious look; Vegeta naturally looked that way. It only took a little extra effort to take it to another level.

"You look almost frightening, harpy," he said. Bulma squeezed her fists together. Raeni and the others were sure if she were Saiyan she would be emitting some form of energy by now.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Bulma!" Bulma yelled. "I've known you a total of two measly days, and I already have confirmed that I hate you! You're a total jackass! Can you even conduct yourself as a prince would?" she yelled. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

"To others, yes. To you, I have to make an exception. I don't act 'princely' to weaklings," he said. He stood up to walk away. Bulma still was amazed at how he could manage to look down on her when they were almost the same height. Yet, it still pissed her off.

Vegeta watched her for a moment before walking off. She obviously could think of nothing else to say. Smirking, he knew he had gotten the last word. Vegeta turned and sauntered off. Kakarrot and Raditz followed.

Raeni stepped in front of Bulma once Vegeta was gone. She looked at her face. Bulma was so red in the face, it was a miracle she did not give herself a nosebleed. Her eyes were trained on the door Vegeta had disappeared through.

"I think you should calm down, princess. You'll give yourself a migraine," Raeni said. Bulma just shook her head. She was actually starting to get a headache. Raeni touched Bulma's shoulder. "Princess?"

Bulma shrugged off Raeni's hand and turned around to stalk out the other door. Chichi just shook her head.

"Best to just let her go destroy something in the suite. It'll probably be in shambles when we get back there. I'm starving, though. Maybe you could tell me about Prince Vegeta's guards, though," Chichi said, sitting down at the table. Raeni raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her.

"Which one?" she asked. Chichi smiled as some servant girls placed a tray of food in front of her.

"The one with the shorter hair that sticks up. I think he's pretty cute, in a boyish way," she said. Raeni just looked confused. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kakarrot. He's not the brightest star in the sky, if you know what I mean. He's good at one thing," Raeni said.

"And what's that?" Chichi asked through a mouth full of food. Raeni just laughed.

"Fighting. He's a dunce in all other areas minus eating. Believe me. Many girls have tried and failed miserably with him. He's just too damn stupid to know what a relationship is. You're better off trying with his brother Raditz," Raeni said. Chichi laughed.

"Nonsense," she said, wiping her mouth. She looked deviously at Raeni. "What Chichi wants, Chichi gets."

* * *

Bulma threw a hairbrush at her mirror. It shattered loudly on the floor. She stepped on the pieces of glass with her bare feet, disregarding the pain. She pushed open the door to the suite's living room. Her eyes darted from side to side, searching for something else to throw. She grabbed a vase full of flowers and picked it up. She carried it to the balcony and lobbed it clear over the edge.

"**_WHAT THE FUCK_**?!" someone yelled.

Bulma gasped and ducked. The vase had obviously shattered over some unsuspecting person's head. Bulma peered over the edge, ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

That was until she saw who the vase had hit.

* * *

Vegeta looked up to where the offending glass vase had come from. Kakarrot and Raditz were trying to cover up their snickers from behind him. Raditz was doing it a lot better than his younger brother. Vegeta ignored them and saw the blue-haired demon again. She was looking down at him. At first she looked repentant. Then it was as if she realized who he was and the look turned to one of sheer, unadulterated hatred.

_Shouldn't that have been the other way around_, Vegeta thought. He crossed his arms. He had never seen someone glower at him the way she was glowering at him now. It was almost intimidating. **_ALMOST_**.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Vegeta said.

Bulma stared at the impudent and conceited prince. She thought about her retort for a good thirty seconds and decided to keep it simple. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope," she said unenthusiastically.

Vegeta kept staring at her. He took in her general appearance. He had never seen Bulma with her hair down before. While she was ripping her room to shreds, it had been freed from its bun and now hung around her shoulders. She was indeed very pretty, but that was not going to dissuade him from having an aversion to her.

"Do you mind telling me why you threw a vase over your balcony?" Vegeta asked. Bulma blinked. Where had this sudden civility come from?

"If you must know, I threw it because I am pissed at you. I'm venting," she said, crossing her arms. Vegeta snorted.

"Typical of a spoiled human princess to act like child when all does not go her way. Are you going to destroy your quarters whenever something happens that doesn't appeal to you, harpy?" Vegeta derided.

Kakarrot and Raditz looked at each other.

"What's he doing?" Kakarrot asked.

"I think he just wants to get a rise out of her. Shut up and watch," Raditz whispered.

_Did he just call me "spoiled?" That asshole_! Bulma thought. She stalked back in her room.

Vegeta smirked, thinking he had won again. He turned to walk away, only to narrowly miss a glass shard fly past his head. It came so close that he felt the air being displaced. He whirled around and saw Bulma standing on her balcony holding several more of them. How had he not sensed them?

"You bitch! Do you know the damage you could've caused?" he yelled at her. Bulma just smiled impishly.

"I'm sorry, oh vertically-challenged one. I missed," she said. Vegeta growled something unintelligible. Bulma put her free hand to her ear and leaned forward. "What was that? I can't hear people who are so low to the ground when I'm way up here!" Bulma laughed. She turned and left the angry prince and his guards standing there.

Kakarrot and Raditz just stood, too shocked to even giggle. No one had ever gotten the best of Vegeta in a verbal sparring match. The Princess of Earth had just proven herself to be more than a worthy opponent, and she was not even Saiyan.

Vegeta turned around and left in a huff, picking up the glass shard in the process. Bulma may have won this battle, but the war was still there to be fought...

* * *

Later on, Bulma was lounging on her balcony with Chichi when Raeni came in with a taller man. Chichi was sleeping and Bulma was almost asleep. Raeni snapped her fingers and Bulma sat up, looking around.

"Yeah?" she mumbled. She saw Raeni smiled. Then she noticed the heavily built Saiyan man who looked like he was on steroids of some sort. Chichi was still asleep. Bulma nudged her roughly and Chichi rolled over. She opened her eyes and looked at Raeni.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is Brolly. He's your new guard," Raeni said. Bulma and Chichi nodded numbly, not even really paying attention to Raeni. All they saw was muscles upon muscles. Brolly noticed they were staring at him like he was going to devour them at a moment's notice. He bowed.

"Your highness, Lady Chichi," he said quickly. Bulma looked a bit shocked. For someone so large, he definitely had a soft voice. She inclined her head slowly.

"Don't you think you two should get ready for dinner?" Raeni asked. Chichi snapped her head quickly to her. She looked at Bulma, who giggled softly. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I think the princess and I will take our dinner in the suite tonight," Chichi said. Raeni raised an eyebrow in question. Bulma was trying desperately not to laugh. She was failing miserably. Raeni looked at Bulma.

"What's going on?" she asked. Bulma looked up. She was red in the face from trying to hold her giggles in. Raeni just rolled her eyes. She decided maybe a fear tactic was in order. She cracked her knuckles. Bulma and Chichi watched her do this with wide eyes. "Why do you want to eat in here?" Raeni asked.

"Because Bulma had another run-in with the prince," Chichi said quickly. Bulma looked away from Raeni. Raeni crossed her arms and looked at Brolly.

"Have you seen Prince Vegeta lately?" she asked. Brolly shook his head. Bulma looked confused.

"Why are you asking him that?"

"To gauge what the prince's mood is. I take it you must've gotten back at him if you're...sniggering...like that. He might not be in the mood to be in your presence and therefore, we can't very well risk your safety, can we?" Raeni said. Bulma stared at her for a moment.

Brolly and Chichi both got the feeling that this was the wrong thing to say. A few seconds after she finished talking, Raeni realized that she might have just encouraged Bulma to attend dinner. From the few hours she had known the princess, she had figured out that Bulma would never be the one to back down. A war had obviously been started between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Well, I think I'll go get dressed now." Bulma stood up and walked back into her living room. There were still chambermaids cleaning up the broken glass shards from her mirror. Bulma looked at them. "I'm really sorry about this, girls. Thanks for your help. I promise not to do anything like this again," she said before disappearing into her bathroom.

The chambermaids looked around at each other in awe. Had the princess really just spoken to them? Had she really just thanked them? The human princess not only looked strange, but she acted just as strange.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his knuckles on his left hand. He almost winced visibly when he felt a slight twinge of pain. He looked down at his hand and saw the slightly bruised flesh on his hand. He frowned, thinking of the poor sap he'd taken his anger out on after his row with Bulma. The soldier was now in the infirmary, clinging on to life.

_It's not my fault. It's that damn harpy's fault_, Vegeta thought with a low growl. He looked up at his mother. She was no longer wearing a hood, but her hair was strategically covering the left side of her face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He looked at the dining room doors, expecting the blue-haired demon to walk through.

"Where is that spoiled brat?" Vegeta asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. Mieke looked up at her son. She took in his position and noted it.

"You're doing a fine imitation of a spoiled brat yourself, my prince," she said calmly. Vegeta glared at her. Mieke just stared back at him with her right eye. Vegeta could never quite understand how his mother could smile at him without actually smiling at all; it was all in the eyes.

"We've been waiting here for thirty minutes, **_MOTHER_**. I'm fucking starving. Why do we have to wait for the harpy anyway? She doesn't eat a damn thing," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, we will wait. Besides, your father isn't even here yet," Mieke said. Vegeta frowned and turned towards his guards.

"Kakarrot, go to the kitchens and get me a bottle of liquor," he said. Mieke sighed and rolled her eyes. Kakarrot nodded. Before he started walking, he looked at Vegeta again.

"What kind?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"Anything, dumbass. Just make sure it's strong," he said. Kakarrot nodded and headed for the door. When he pulled it open, Chichi fell into him.


	5. Chapter 5: What About Earth

**Empire**

**Chapter 5: What About Earth?**

* * *

Bulma watched her friend fall into the arms of one of the prince's lackeys. Sighing, she realized that this was the one Chichi liked. Raeni and Brolly stood behind Bulma, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Uh, hello," Kakarrot said happily. Chichi looked up at him. For some reason, he always seemed happy. It was almost sickening.

"Hi. Thanks for stopping my fall," Chichi said. Kakarrot nodded.

"Sure." He looked around and noticed Bulma tapping her foot on the ground. Raeni and Brolly were standing behind her with their arms crossed. "Uh, you can let go of me now," he said to Chichi.

Chichi blinked. She looked down and realized that he had let go of her once he caught her. She was still holding on to him like a toddler holds on to his mother. Chichi released him quickly and stepped back. Kakarrot just flashed her some teeth and walked off. Chichi watched him go. Bulma sighed and pushed her friend through the dining room doors.

* * *

Vegeta turned his head when he saw Bulma walk in. She completely ignored him as she glided to her seat. She sat down gracefully and looked at Mieke. She inclined her head slowly. Then, shockingly, she looked at Vegeta. For the first time, she gave him some sort of inclination that she knew he was a prince. Vegeta lowered his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Bulma still had a slight smirk on her face. He wondered what sort of game she was playing. 

_I really hate her_, he thought dismally as the food was placed before them.

"Do you mind telling us why you are so late, princess?" Mieke asked. Bulma smiled and unfolded a napkin in front of her.

"It's a funny story actually. I was a little distraught earlier and completely destroyed my room. So, my room was in shambles and I was cleaning it. I simply forgot to ask for a little help. Once I got the help, I took a nap. I overslept, and then I had to get ready for dinner. It took a little longer than expected. I apologize," Bulma said. She had just lied without actually lying. She _**DID**_ destroy her room. She _**DID NOT**_ try to clean it. The chambermaids did it. She _**DID**_ take a nap. She _**DID NOT**_ oversleep. So, some of it was true, and other parts were false. Chichi, Raeni, and Brolly just steadily avoided looking anywhere in the general direction of the queen.

Mieke knew Bulma was lying. Or, at least she knew part of her story was untrue. She was not stupid. Mieke figured Bulma would destroy something in the palace; whether it be something priceless, or her entire suite. She was amazed at how sincere the princess sounded, though. The lie seemed to roll right off her tongue without any falter or break in her voice. She even managed to look Mieke in the eye.

"Just try to be a little timelier next time. You are lucky that the king is not here to reprimand you on this. He is not as lenient as I," Mieke said. Bulma nodded.

After a few silent moments of eating, Kakarrot fumbled back into the dining room, carrying crates full of bottles. Mieke frowned and looked at her son. Vegeta smirked and immediately grabbed a bottle as soon as Kakarrot sat the crates down. Mieke sighed and looked back down at her plate.

"I swear you'll become a drunk just like your father," she said. Vegeta "hmphed."

"That will never happen. I don't drink enough for that. His blood is probably ninety-five percent alcohol," he said. Mieke laughed a bit and moved her hair slightly out of her face. No one else noticed it, but Bulma did. She gasped at what she saw.

Mieke's left eye was swollen shut. It was a completely different color from the rest of her face. As if she could feel Bulma's gaze upon her, Mieke looked over at Bulma. Bulma's hand moved to signal that her eye was showing. Mieke immediately fixed her hair before Vegeta turned his head back to face his mother. No one else had apparently seen Mieke's bruised eye.

_What happened_? Bulma mouthed to Mieke. Mieke just shook her head.

"Princess, I will be choosing my new ladies soon. Would you like to join me?" Mieke asked. Bulma just stared at her for a moment. Mieke had tactically and quickly changed the subject.

"Sure. If it's anything like the way it was done on my planet, it should be a breeze," Bulma said. Mieke nodded as Vegeta, Kakarrot, and Raditz popped open more bottles. Bulma glared at them. "Why don't you spread the wealth, my prince?"

Vegeta looked over at Bulma. She was looking at him with a rather placid look. He stared at her in silence for a moment, considering his reply. Why should he give her a bottle? Because she was playing nice for once?

"This is much too strong for your frail human veins. It'll burn right through your skin," he said. With that, Vegeta stood up and left the room. Kakarrot and Raditz followed, carrying the crates.

Chichi and Raeni, who had been waiting for some sort of reprisal on Bulma's part, heard nothing from the princess. Instead, Bulma just sat there with a grin on her face. Chichi figured it was best not to ask what made Bulma not retaliate. Apparently, she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Vegeta took another swig of his drink as he watched the two brothers fight each other drunkenly over the last bottle. They had yet to land a decent punch on each other. It was pathetic how low their tolerances were by Saiyan standards; they'd only had about ten bottles each. Then again, this stuff was pretty strong. Vegeta let his eyes glaze over for a moment as his thoughts wandered back to the princess. 

_Why didn't she yell at me_? he asked himself. From what he had noticed, she had absolutely no control over her emotions. She was so easy to read, it was almost sickening. But tonight, for some reason, he could not read anything. Nothing except the fact that instead he'd been concentrating on how she looked rather than how he was going to kill her when he got the chance.

"Are you okay, Pwince Vegeta?" Kakarrot slurred in front of him. Vegeta blinked as saliva landed on his forehead. He pushed the offending guard away from him and stood up.

"Get away from me, you imbecile! Both of you are morons! You are relieved of your posts tonight. Go sleep it off," Vegeta said. Raditz nodded, helping his brother up. Vegeta looked around. He had extra energy and needed to spend it something. He turned back around. "Raditz!"

"Yes, your highness?" Raditz answered, trying not to sound drunk.

"This might prove to be a bit testing for your little drunk mind, but I need you to go to my mother's suite. Her former ladies should still be there. Send the ones called Nala and Yin to my suite," Vegeta said. Raditz nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Vegeta left the palace altogether.

_I need to kill something._

* * *

Later that night, Bulma sat with Mieke in Mieke's suite. They looked over at the city as it was shutting down. It made Bulma think of home and she sighed. Mieke looked over at Bulma. 

"You know, a delegate from your planet is supposed to be coming to speak to us about you taking the throne," she said. Bulma looked up. She turned her head to Mieke. Chichi clapped her hands.

"That's wonderful! Bulma, you could become queen!" she said loudly. Bulma did not look enthusiastic about it at all. Instead, she looked extremely frightened. "What's wrong, Bulma?" Chichi asked. Bulma looked down.

"I can't be queen," she mumbled. Mieke inhaled.

"And why not?" she asked. Bulma shook her head.

"I just can't become queen. Not right now, okay? I'm...too young," Bulma said. Mieke laughed.

"From the looks of it, I'd say Saiyans age a lot slower than humans do, but I became queen at a far younger age than you did, _**PRINCESS**_. Don't play the 'too young' card with me. It's not going to work. The longer your planet remains without their ruler, the more vulnerable they are to invasion," Mieke said. Bulma sighed.

"Who is the delegate coming?"

"Some short guy. I never quite caught his name when he was talking to my husband during the transmission. Maybe you know him?" Mieke looked expectantly at Bulma. Bulma nodded.

"It was probably Krillyn. He was one of the younger delegates. I'm surprised he made it out alive. I can't wait to see him. When will he be here?"

"Well, there is no way to tell. Frieza has checkpoints everywhere. It was hell getting you here. So, imagine what it will be like getting him here. Don't worry, princess. All will go exactly as planned. You _**WILL**_ have your precious planet back," Mieke said with a smile in her eye.

Bulma stared at Mieke for a moment. The queen had returned to looking back over her dominion. Bulma stared at her hair and what it covered. Letting her curiosity, and anger, get the best of her, she stood up and walked over to the queen. With speed she did not realize she had, she removed the queen's hair from her face, showing the bruised flesh. Chichi recoiled at the sight of it. Raeni just shook her head. Mieke just stared up at Bulma with her right eye.

"What is this about?" Bulma asked, sitting back. Mieke sighed. "What happened to your face, Mieke?" Bulma demanded louder. She was not appreciating the silence she was getting.

"Vegeta is what happened to my face, princess," Mieke answered. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Chichi lowered her hands from her mouth, forgetting her place.

"The prince did this to you?"

"No, Chichi. The king did this to her," Bulma mumbled quietly. "The prince would never do this to his mother. He has more honor than that," she said almost to herself.

"I've been slapped around worse, Bulma. How did you know which Vegeta I meant?" Mieke asked, fixing her hair again. Bulma blinked back into reality.

"One, the way you said the name. You say it with a certain amount of nastiness when you speak of the king. Two, the prince may be a jerk, but I don't think he would ever hit his own mother. Three," Bulma stopped.

"What's the third thing?" Chichi asked.

"Well, uh, Mieke was trying to hide it. But I don't think she was trying to hide it from us," Bulma said. Mieke nodded.

"Egotistical, violent assholes and the same in almost every way, though they may be, they can't stand each other in the least. If the prince found out the king did this to me, there would be a bloodbath and I would be the cause of it. I happen to like the king a little. I don't want my son to kill him, yet," Mieke said. Chichi and Bulma blinked.

"Yet?" they asked in unison.

"The prince must kill the king in order to ascend to the throne. It's been the tradition for centuries; probably since the beginning of time. Vegeta has been able to do it for quite some time now, he just hasn't because he doesn't feel he is ready to become king," Mieke said.

"What about the queen? You don't have to die if Vegeta gets a wife, do you?" Chichi asked. Mieke laughed.

"No, Chichi. The little bitch better not try to kill me," Mieke said.

* * *

Vegeta returned from his hunting trip. He had just dropped off his dead beasts by the kitchens. The butchers were grateful and quite honored that their prince had been kind enough to hunt and drop it off for them. After many humble thanks, Vegeta stalked to his suite, covered in blood. That was when he saw her. 

Bulma was coming down the hall in the opposite direction of Vegeta. At first, she almost did not recognize him. She thought he was some sort of animal. But, the spiky hair and frown gave him away instantly. He was covered in blood, like he had slaughtered some gigantic beast or thousands of people.

_He's...so...gorgeous_, she thought. Bulma had to blink at her thought. It was almost sickening that she thought someone covered in blood was sexy. But, then again, this was Vegeta. She had never said he was ugly to begin with.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was wondering why the blue-haired nymph was ogling him like that. Then she suddenly turned pink across her cheeks and nose. It only made her seem prettier to him. The mysterious look from dinner was gone. She looked like a sweet girl again. Her subordinate was following her. She gave him a look of malevolence and kept on going. Suddenly, Vegeta was invigorated again. He had thought about telling his mother's ladies to go back. When he opened his door, they were sitting on his sofa, looking at him. They immediately stood and bowed.

"My prince, you are all bloody. Have you been in battle?" one asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Yes. Fortunately, the beast lost. Blood stains me, ladies," he said. The girls giggled childishly.

"Then let us wash you, my lord," the other said. They pulled him to the bathroom.

* * *

Three weeks went by smoothly. They went by so smoothly that everyone almost forgot the prince and princess were even sharing the same palace. Occasionally, one or the other would pick a random fight for no reason, but it never escalated beyond name-calling. It was a far contrast to the first couple of days they had known each other. Raeni, Chichi, and Brolly were wondering what Bulma's deal was. 

Then came the day to choose Mieke's new ladies-in-waiting. It was a tedious process. Bulma was the only other person there, as Chichi was again playing one of her frequent disappearing acts.

_Like I don't know where she goes. I just don't have proof yet_, Bulma thought as Mieke rejected another girl.

Mieke walked down the line of Saiyan girls. They were all between the ages of 16 and 20. As was the case with most of the Saiyan race, they did not look nervous at all. Instead, they just stood there in actual formal dresses. These were the first people that Bulma had seen wear formal attire other than Mieke and herself. The girls were trying to look bored. It was a feat that was easy to accomplish if one was trained right. These girls were pros at it.

Bulma continued to walk alongside Queen Mieke. So far, Mieke had looked at about 50 girls. Apparently, none had been up to par of the previous four she had. Soon, Bulma found herself wishing that she had not let Chichi off. She desperately needed someone to talk to; Mieke was not being very verbal or friendly. It was all business today. Bulma stopped in front of a sweet-looking girl, something rarely seen among Saiyans.

"What about her?" she asked, sounding jaded. Mieke turned around and looked at the girl. The girl continued to stare directly at the ground.

"Step forward," Mieke said tersely. The girl did so. Bulma noticed that the girl was particularly well-endowed in the chest area. "What is your name?" Mieke asked. The girl jumped, probably having never been asked that by someone of higher status.

"Suri, your majesty," the girl mumbled with her head lowered. Mieke sighed and raised the girl's head with her hand. The girl's brown eyes met Mieke's.

"I cannot hear you if you talk to the floor, child. Let's try that again. What is your name?" Mieke asked.

"My name is Suri, your majesty," the girl repeated clearly. Mieke nodded.

"What class soldier are you, Suri?"

"I have been ranked as a second-class soldier, your majesty," Suri said. Mieke nodded. She looked at Bulma. Bulma knew fighting was as important as breathing on Vegeta-sei. No one below a second-class would serve the queen, she was quite sure of it.

"How old are you, Suri?" Bulma asked. Suri blinked, as if she was surprised Bulma had spoken to her.

"I am nineteen, your highness," she said. Bulma smiled and nodded. She looked at Mieke. Mieke wrote something down.

"My age. I'm sold on her, but she'll be serving you," Bulma said.

"Step over here, Suri." Mieke pointed to the opposite wall. Suri moved over, smiling. Mieke continued moving down the line. That was when Vegeta walked in. He glanced at Suri, giving her an once-over. Bulma rolled her eyes. Her day always went great until she saw him, which was pretty much every day unless he was in space. "What do you require, my prince?"

"I wanted to watch this affair. It gets more and more interesting every year," he said. Mieke sighed. As his mother, she was not stupid. She knew her son wanted to see what ladies she picked so he could see which ones he could seduce. It was a well-known fact that Vegeta had seduced nearly every lady she had ever had since he was 16. However, Bulma did not know this, and Mieke planned to keep it that way.

Over the next ten minutes, Mieke saw thirty more girls and picked only two: a short pudgy second-class named Cirra and a tall thin first-class named Gemma. Vegeta did not seem pleased with either of these. Mieke was pleased about this. Now her ladies would actually get some work done instead of fumbling over their chores because of their late nights with her son. But, Mieke needed four ladies, and she only had three. There were five girls left to be looked at. Mieke turned towards Vegeta and Bulma, who, amazingly, had not spoken a single word to each other yet.

"I have five girls left. I need one more. I want you two to choose together who the fourth should be," she said. Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other for a moment. They had never been asked to work together on something.

_I suppose I can tolerate him for a couple of minutes_, Bulma thought. She walked ahead of Vegeta and looked over the girls. None of them stood out, aside from the one with insanely wild, black hair. Plus, something about her rubbed Bulma the wrong way. She turned to face Vegeta again.

"I don't see anyone here worthy of the position. Do you?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

Vegeta passed over the last five girls slowly. He could see them shiver as he hovered over each of them for a moment. Although he would never admit it aloud, he thoroughly enjoyed the effect he had on women. Vegeta stopped in front of the one with insane hair. She dared to stare him in the eye, much like the way Bulma did. But, where Bulma's stare was ferocious with anger and sometimes a silent hate, this stare was full of lust. She was openly showing her desire for him. Vegeta beckoned her forward with a single finger. She stepped forward, still looking Vegeta in the eye.

"Name," Vegeta stated. Bulma crossed her arms. For some reason, she did not like the way this girl was looking at Vegeta. She also did not like the way he was looking back.

_Why the hell do I care_?

"My name is Denni, your highness," she said in a low voice. "I am classified as Elite." Vegeta nodded and turned to look at Bulma. Bulma just looked away, tapping her foot. Vegeta was confused at this show of indignation.

"Well?" he asked.

"I guess she'll have to do," Bulma said as she shrugged. She looked at Mieke, who was just looking as placid as ever. She turned around and dismissed the other girls.

"Suri, Gemma, Cirra, and Denni, follow me to your quarters. My guard Crenia will be there to give you a briefing of what you can and most definitely cannot do during your stay here." Mieke looked at Vegeta as the four ladies got their things ready. "Don't you have somewhere to be, son?" she asked. Vegeta shrugged and left. Once he was gone, Bulma turned towards Mieke.

"Mieke, what about Earth? Is Krillyn still coming? It's been almost a month since you told me that news," she said. Mieke nodded.

"I believe he is still on his way. From what I heard, they had to go the long way around. You should be able to see him within the next couple of days or so. Once you two meet, he will tell you everything that is going on with Earth," Mieke said as the four ladies walked up behind her. Suddenly, Bulma felt very small. They were all much more muscular than her. "You should go find Chichi."

"Yes. I will see you at dinner, Mieke," Bulma said. She walked off through the doors.

* * *

When Bulma got to her suite she knocked on Chichi's bedroom door softly. She waited a couple of seconds before knocking again. Upon hearing no answer, she decided to wake her friend up the loud and raucous way, much like Chichi does to her all the time. So, Bulma opened the door loudly. 

"Chichi, wa..." Bulma paused.


	6. Chapter 6: Impossible to Get

**Empire**

**Chapter 6: Impossible to Get**

* * *

Bulma stared into the room. The sight before her was so incredibly cute that she could not bring herself to interrupt it. Chichi was asleep while leaning against her bed. Kakarrot was laying her lap, snoring loudly. How Bulma had not heard that noise through the door was beyond her. There was enough food surrounding them to feed a small family. Bulma raised an eyebrow, wondering how Chichi got all this food here.

_That little wench used my name! When she wakes up..._ Bulma thought. She started to tiptoe out of the room when she heard her name.

"Bulma?" a groggy voice asked. Bulma turned around and smiled. Chichi was rubbing her eyes. She blinked as her princess came into clear view.

"Good afternoon, Chichi. Sleep well? Or better yet, did you eat well?" Bulma crossed her arms. Chichi rolled her eyes. She looked down at the cute Saiyan. He was definitely snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Bulma was still talking to her, but Chichi had tuned her out. Bulma realized this and threw some sort of fruit at her. She missed horrendously, hitting Kakarrot in the shoulder instead. Both girls paused, waiting for Kakarrot to react. The snoring only got louder.

"Your aim is appalling! Who taught you how to throw?" Chichi whispered loudly. Bulma glared at her.

"You can piss off, Chichi. He needs to get out of here before his jerk of a prince starts looking for him. Wake him up," Bulma whispered back. Chichi pouted for a second before looking back at the sleeping guard. She shook him lightly. Bulma rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his head and shook. "Wake up, Kakarrot!!"

"Hn?" Kakarrot blinked several times. He saw Chichi's face looking down on him. Then he saw the princess' face. He sat up immediately. "Um, hi, your majesty," he said. Bulma sighed.

"Relax, Kakarrot. You don't have to call me that. I suggest you get going before your charge realizes that you're missing," Bulma said. She stood up and left Chichi and Kakarrot alone. Outside of the room, she smiled to herself.

_They're cute_, she thought.

Kakarrot brushed past Bulma a few minutes later. He waved to her. Bulma just smiled, waving back. Chichi walked up next to her, looking a bit dazed. Bulma rolled her eyes as they watched him leave.

"And I'm the pathetic one," Bulma mumbled. Chichi ignored her.

As Kakarrot opened the door to Bulma's suite, Brolly was coming in. The two stared at each other for a moment. Brolly looked confused and Kakarrot looked bashful. They mumbled greetings and passed each other. Brolly looked up and saw the princess looking at him as he strode in. Chichi was standing there with her.

"Did something just happen?" he asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Chichi. Did something just happen?" she asked. Chichi glared at Bulma. She went over to Brolly.

"No, Brolly. Nothing happened that you should concern yourself with anyway. But, could you call the chambermaids in to clean my room? There's a bit of a mess in there. Thanks," Chichi said as she glided serenely past him. Brolly watched her, and then looked at Bulma. Bulma just shrugged.

"Let her be on cloud nine for right now," she said. Bulma began braiding her hair as Brolly stepped out of the room again. When he came back, Bulma's hair was wrapped in a braided bun at the base of her neck. She was sitting on a large plush pillow. Brolly stalked over to her and looked down at her.

"Your chambermaids will be here soon, princess," he said. Bulma nodded. Chichi was out on the balcony, staring at the clouds as they passed by. "Do you wish for me to call Lady Chichi inside?" Brolly asked. Bulma shook her head.

"No. She's funny in her daydreaming state. Plus, she's quieter. You never talk, Brolly. Why don't you tell me where Raeni is," Bulma said. Brolly cleared his throat.

"She is assisting Crenia right now. She should be back soon," Brolly said. Bulma figured it was going to be hard to get a decent conversation out of him. She looked up at the tall, burly Saiyan as the chambermaids came in. They went straight to Chichi's room. A few paused in disgust for a moment, and then went to work. Bulma felt bad for them.

"Sorry, ladies. One of the prince's guards got in there," she said. Bulma heard multiple groans and chuckled softly. She turned her attention back to Brolly. She stared him in the eye, and he stared at her right back. "Do you find me weak, Brolly?" she asked.

"No. I find you the farthest thing from it, actually. In terms of physical strength, you might be a bit on the inadequate side, though." Brolly raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Why do you ask this, your highness?" Bulma looked away.

"I was just wondering, Brolly. If I were to become queen of my planet, would you still be my guard?" Bulma asked.

"Only if her majesty would allow me to," Brolly said softly. Bulma smiled and turned to look at him.

* * *

A few days later, Bulma and Chichi were walking through a garden of purple flowers. Raeni and Brolly followed them. The red sky above them sometimes gave Bulma a headache, but today it was actually refreshing. Under King Vegeta's orders, she was rarely ever let out on the palace grounds. Mieke had obviously pulled some strings.

Bulma touched a flower on a bush. It seemed to curl up to her touch. Chichi talked in her ear about something Kakarrot had done earlier in the week. Bulma ignored her. She wondered for a moment if the flower was actually purple, or if the red sky made it appear that way. She tried to pluck it from the bush. To no avail, the flower would not move.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked. She looked over Bulma's shoulder to see her friend struggling with the flower. "Are you trying to pick it?"

"Obviously, Chichi. The stupid thing won't move," Bulma said.

Suddenly and without warning, a gloved hand appeared in front of Bulma and yanked the flower out of the bush. Bulma jumped back. She looked up. Vegeta held the flower out to her. Chichi looked at Raeni and Brolly. Raeni just shrugged slightly. Brolly made no movement whatsoever, but Chichi could tell by his eyes that he was just as confused as they were.

"Well, are you going to take it?" Vegeta asked crustily. Bulma realized she was gaping at Vegeta with her mouth open and took the flower from him. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "Feeble harpy," he mumbled before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Stumpy," she said in return. She heard Vegeta's smirk as he continued to walk. He always tried to get a rise out of her.

Bulma stared at Vegeta's back as he marched back to the palace. It would not dawn on her until much later that it was odd that the prince was even in the garden to begin with. She looked down at the flower in her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. She heard Chichi walk up closer to her side.

"What do you suppose that was about?" she asked. Bulma shrugged. She put the flower in her bun and continued to walk down the isle.

"I have no idea," she said slowly. "Let's go find Mieke," Bulma said as the flower squeezed tightly around her hair. Chichi nodded and followed Bulma slowly back to the palace. When they found Mieke, she was watching her ladies bark orders at some other servants in the Grand Hall. Mieke noticed the blue-haired princess and her clique approaching and smirked.

"Hello, Bulma. I suppose you would like to know what is going on," Mieke said as the blood red curtains covering the large windows fell to the ground. Mieke sighed and Bulma and Chichi coughed loudly. "How many times do I have to ask before someone dusts my damn drapes?"

"We did dust them, my lady," one of the servants said. Mieke turned her glare on him as she stalked over to the rumbled cloth. She ruffled it, exuding a cloud of dust.

"Obviously, you perception of dust must differ from mine. Put up the black and white ones. Make sure there is not a spot on them or your heads will be the centerpieces at each table," Mieke said. The servants bowed and scurried away, dragging the red drapes. "And don't drag my drapes!" she yelled after them.

"Wow," Bulma mumbled. Mieke looked at her.

"What? I was just giving orders. What brings you to me now?"

"Well, at first I wanted to chat. Now, I want to know what all this hustle is about," she said.

"Well, in three days, your Krillyn will be here. Won't that be a treat? Plus, on that third day, it is the day that I happened to give birth to the prince. Plus, I haven't thrown a party in a while, and those are the two justifiable reasons for me to throw one. The king would have a fit if I threw one just for the hell of it," Mieke said.

"You're celebrating Vegeta's birthday?" Bulma asked. Mieke looked confused.

"By that I would assume you mean his day of birth. Then, yes. He never acknowledges it, except maybe to count how many days he is from it. So, I'll throw him a party. He knows, and he'll come," Mieke said. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other skeptically.

"How do you know?" Chichi asked. Mieke just smiled and nodded towards Denni and Suri, two of her ladies.

"Because he always listens to his mother. Denni, take this to Vegeta," she said, handing Denni a note. Denni took it and placed it inside her top. Bulma grunted something. Mieke noticed, but said nothing on it. "Bulma, why don't you come with me. I want you to wear something to the Masquerade Ball."

"It's a masquerade?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have it any other way," Mieke said. She sounded as giddy as a teenager. Bulma nearly laughed. Mieke led her to her chambers. There were chambermaids cleaning up her room. "Oh, don't mind the mess, princess. Believe me, this is actually one of the cleaner days."

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other. If they thought Bulma had done a number on her room, it was nothing compared to what Mieke's chambers looked like. Her sheets were torn and strewn across the floor. Her pillows were tattered and torn. There was a broken mirror that looked like it had been shattered by a fist. If it was not broken, it was cracked or bent in some form or fashion.

"Mieke, if I may ask, what happened in here?" Bulma asked. Mieke was rummaging through her closet as Bulma was asking this question. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well, if you really want to know," Mieke paused and looked at the two teenagers, "the king visited me last night. I told him I wasn't in the mood and to go find one of his whores. Well, big King Vegeta would not take that kind of talk from a lowly woman," Mieke said, smiling.

"You baited him?" Chichi asked. Mieke nodded.

"I felt like being adventurous. Plus, he's always more fun when I talk down to him. But, I can only do it when he actually _**ASKS**_ for my company. If he demands it, I sort of just have to give in, unless I want to fight him back. In which case..." Mieke stopped. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her closet.

Bulma looked at the necklace that Mieke had pulled out. It was a giant pink jewel of some type that was surrounded by smaller crystals. It looked extremely heavy. When Bulma picked it up, she found it to be surprisingly light. Chichi just stared at it open-mouthed.

"I've never worn it before. So, why don't you try it out for me? You know? Give it a test run?" Mieke said jokingly. Bulma nodded numbly, still gaping at the large jewel. Then she thought of something.

"Mieke?"

"Hmm?" the queen of Vegeta-sei answered, still rummaging through her large closet. Bulma bit her lip. Her hand went to the flower in her hair. Mieke noticed her apprehension, but said nothing.

"How are your ladies working out for you?" Bulma asked quickly. Mieke barely understood her. She smirked.

"Well, Suri and Gemma are the most eager to work for me. They do everything I ask with haste. I could not have chosen two better ladies. Cirra is a bit on the slow side. She's a bit of a dunce and a little clumsy. Maybe it's because she's so lanky. She's very nice, though. Always makes good conversation. Denni is an enigma to me. She manages to get the job done," Mieke said. Bulma nodded. Mieke looked at Bulma out of the corner of her eye. "Something troubles you?"

"I just have a bad feeling about that Denni girl. I wonder why Vegeta chose her," Bulma said. Mieke just started laughing.

"Bulma, have you ever just sat and looked at Denni? The girl emanates sex. What do you think she's doing right now?" Mieke asked. She knew she was being a little insensitive, but this needed to be done if Bulma was going to be the one to show her son the light.

Bulma blinked at Mieke's question. Mieke had sent Denni to give Vegeta a note. They had not seen her since. Bulma closed her eyes. She did not want to imagine the things Vegeta could and would do to that girl.

"I don't know. Besides, even if they are doing...that...why should I care? Vegeta isn't mine," Bulma said, her hand going to the flower again. Mieke noticed it and smiled.

"Who gave you the flower? I know you didn't pick it yourself," she said. Bulma looked at Chichi, who went back to looking at the necklace. Bulma blushed and cleared her throat.

"The prince picked it for me. He didn't necessarily give it to me," Bulma said. Mieke nodded and walked past Bulma.

"Right," Mieke mumbled.

* * *

Vegeta watched Denni approaching him. He was not sure why, but every time he saw her, it seemed that she always appeared to be walking in slow motion. He had yet to test the new girl out, but he was sure it would not take much seducing; she was already hot enough for him.

Raditz and Kakarrot were behind him. Raditz was watching Denni as well. Kakarrot was not paying any attention as usual. He did not notice Denni approaching until Raditz spoke.

"Should we stop her, Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta shook his head as Denni came to a stop. She lowered her head.

"Your highness," she said in her low voice. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is it?" he asked. Denni raised her head and reached for the note inside her dress. She pulled it out slowly and held it out to the prince.

"The queen sent me to give this to you, my prince," Denni said. Vegeta took the piece of paper from her hand. Denni bowed again and turned to leave.

"Wait," Vegeta said. Denni tried to hide a smile and turned around. She looked at the prince. "Kakarrot, Raditz, get lost for an hour." The two burly guards nodded and walked off. They knew Vegeta well enough to know what he meant by that.

"You require my services for something else, your highness?" Denni asked as Raditz and Kakarrot passed her. Vegeta read the note quickly, frowned deeper than usual for a moment, and then looked back up at the young lady-in-waiting. He stepped up closer to her.

* * *

As this was happening, Bulma turned the corner to come face to face with Raditz and Kakarrot. Chichi's face lit up and she smiled. Raditz gasped and looked at a lost for words.

"Um, hello, _**PRINCESS BULMA**_!!" he said loudly. Bulma squinted at how loud he was speaking. Chichi and Kakarrot looked at him for a moment. It dawned on Bulma why he would say her name that loudly. She stepped around him to see Vegeta backing away from Denni. Denni turned her head and cut her eyes viciously at Bulma.

"Hello, Raditz, Kakarrot. I didn't interrupt something, did I?" she asked pointedly. Kakarrot and Raditz looked at each other.

"No, princess. What makes you think that?" Raditz asked. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other.

"Right. Anyway, we came to say that the queen is waiting for Denni to return. She has another task for her," Chichi said. Denni nodded and walked away, stealing one last glance at Vegeta. She then glared at Bulma. Bulma did not take the glare lying down, either. Raditz swore he saw lightning crackling between the two. When Denni was gone, Bulma turned her attention to the prince.

"Do you mind telling me what you were doing with her?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her with a relatively blank expression for him.

"It's none of your damn business what I was doing," he said stoically. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Is that why you picked her? Because you figured she was a whore?" she asked. Vegeta walked up to her. Raditz, Chichi, and Kakarrot continued to watch the confrontation. It always got interesting when they fought. But, this was a different type of argument.

"No, I didn't figure she was a whore. She already wanted me. I could practically smell it on her," Vegeta said, getting close to Bulma. Bulma stepped back. She did not like being this close to Vegeta. But, she was not going to let him see it.

Vegeta watched Bulma closely in the moment of silence between them. Her eyes were definitely not giving away anything. For once, he could not read her like a book. She just stared him in the eye. For some reason, the look was one that was much softer than the looks he had received before from her. She was not looking at him with hatred or ferocity; this look had more intrigue in it than anything. She was beginning to intrigue him more and more.

* * *

"Is it just me, or have they been staring at each other for a minute," Chichi mumbled. Raditz and Kakarrot nodded slowly. Then Bulma spoke.

* * *

"You're a conniving little womanizer, Vegeta," Bulma said calmly. Vegeta "hmphed."

"Is that so?" he asked. Bulma nodded, still staring him in the eye.

"Yes. Besides, you only mess around with little girls. You're getting older, Vegeta. Are you still going to be fucking Mommy's little ladies when you're finally king?" Bulma asked.

"I can have any woman I want, harpy. I'll have a queen by the time I become king. Besides, why do you care who I fuck? Do you wish to be one of my conquests?" he asked.

* * *

Chichi put her head in her hands and Raditz shook his head. Kakarrot just sighed. Chichi looked between the two brothers.

"Why did he have to say it like that? He just had to use that word, didn't he?" she whispered. Raditz and Kakarrot nodded.

"Our prince isn't the most tactful of people," Raditz said.

"He isn't very nice, either. That's about as good as it's gonna get from him," Kakarrot said. Chichi nodded. They listened in for Bulma's reaction.

* * *

Bulma just stared for a moment at Vegeta. He never ceased to amaze her at the words he could say so easily. Just hearing what he said made her cringe.

_Conquests? Is he really serious_?

"You wish you could conquer me, my prince," Bulma said. She turned to walk away.

"If I wanted you, I would get you, harpy," Vegeta said. Bulma stopped walking and smiled. She turned and looked back at the prince. She approached him. Vegeta watched her with an eyebrow raised. Bulma stepped up close to him.

"Let's get one thing straight, my dear Prince Vegeta." Bulma pushed her chest against his intentionally so that she could be right next to his left ear. "I am impossible to get." With that, Bulma turned and stalked off. She walked past Raditz and Kakarrot. They bowed as she passed. Chichi kissed Kakarrot hurriedly and followed after her mistress.

Vegeta just stared in the direction in which Bulma had disappeared. Kakarrot and Raditz appeared at his side. They stood next to him for a full five minutes before Kakarrot spoke.

"So, do you want us to prepare a hunting trip?" he asked. Vegeta shook his head. "You do not need to vent, Vegeta?"

"No, Kakarrot. I'm rather captivated by this princess. For once, we argued and I am not seething with anger afterwards." Vegeta turned to face his guards. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll rip out your intestines while you're still alive with my bare hands," he said. Raditz and Kakarrot nodded fervently. Vegeta walked in the opposite direction that Bulma had gone.

* * *

While Chichi and Bulma were walking back to their suite, the realization crossed Bulma's mind as Vegeta's. Neither said it aloud, though.

_I never answered that question_, Bulma thought.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I bet you were all thinking that Chichi and Kakarrot were doing something naughty... SHAME ON YOU!!! You're all perverts if you did. Naw, I'm just joking. LOL**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

**Empire**

**Chapter 7: The Party**

* * *

Bulma and Chichi stood outside watching a spaceship land. Mieke and King Vegeta stood next to her. Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand instinctively as the doors opened. A short, bald man exited the ship with several other people. Bulma smiled when she saw them. They also smiled and looked mildly relieved when they saw her.

"Krillyn!" Bulma yelled, restraining herself from running forward like a child to hug him. Krillyn and his crew stopped in front of them and bowed.

"King Vegeta, Queen Mieke, it is a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for inviting me here. Princess Bulma, it is great to see that you made it safely from Earth," he said. King Vegeta made a noise acknowledging Krillyn's presence. Mieke smiled at him. Bulma glared at the king. Luckily, he did not see her.

"Come, Krillyn. We have much to discuss. But, first, we must celebrate your safe arrival!" Mieke said happily. Krillyn looked confused. Bulma sighed.

"Oh, your majesty. I assure that it is not neces..."

"Oh, nonsense! It is great that the princess' delegate made it from Earth safely. It is one step to getting the planet's freedom back." Everyone stopped and looked at Mieke. King Vegeta grabbed his wife by the wrist roughly. Mieke looked at him. Bulma looked confused.

"Freedom? Did I miss something? What does that mean?" she asked. Krillyn looked at Bulma.

"We will discuss it later, princess," he said. Bulma looked at Chichi who just shrugged. Mieke was being whispered to by the king. She looked a little worried.

"Fine, _**husband**_," she said. She turned towards the others and she began to be pulled off. "Bulma, tell the servants to show Krillyn to his quarters. Get ready for the party tonight. Find my son and tell him not to be late or I'll be very displeased." Mieke disappeared with the king.

"Why does she always send me to talk with the prince? It's like she _**WANTS**_ me to interact with him." Bulma walked briskly into the palace. Krillyn looked at Chichi. Chichi just looked back at him and shrugged. Krillyn then looked behind him and saw the large, broad-shouldered Saiyan following them. A female was also following. Neither looked friendly. Chichi noticed Krillyn's look of worry.

"Oh, they're just our guards, Raeni and Brolly. They really are a lot nicer than they look. I don't understand why they feel they must look like they want to kill someone all the time," Chichi said. Krillyn nodded.

Bulma stopped in front of a large, wooden door. She rounded on them, red in the face from all the ranting she had been doing. Everyone snapped their heads toward her. Bulma realized no one had been listening to her. Krillyn and Chichi swallowed hard. Bulma pressed the button on the side of the door and it slid open.

"This is your room. See you at the party. Brolly, why don't you stay with Krillyn and his little cohorts to show them the way until he gets his own set of guards? After they're ready, come back to my room," Bulma said, looking at her burly guard. Brolly stared down at her. She was obviously very unhappy.

"Yes, your highness. As you wish," he said. Bulma nodded and pushed her way through the group. Chichi followed hastily. Raeni rolled her eyes at Brolly and went after the two.

* * *

Vegeta was using a first-class soldier as a punching bag when Bulma and the other two found him. Kakarrot and Raditz were not far away, watching the carnage with mild interest. Currently, Vegeta was circling the fallen soldier as he was regaining his bearings.

Bulma stopped walking and crossed her arms. She watched Vegeta pull the bruised and bloody soldier to his feet. She had seen Vegeta mangle plenty of people before, but she had never seen him deliberately beat someone to a pulp who obviously could no longer defend themselves. She could tell by the insignia on the soldier's cracked armor that he was no more than a first-class. Frowning, she started to walk forward. Chichi reached for her.

"Bulma, no!" she whispered loudly. Raeni put Chichi's hand down. Chichi looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Have you lost your damn mind? He'll kill her!"

"Just watch," she said. Chichi turned her attention back to her best friend.

* * *

Vegeta pushed the soldier back. The soldier stood limply on one leg, staring at his prince. This one had barely put up a fight. How the soldier had managed to pull off his ranking was an enigma to him. Before Vegeta could strike the soldier for the final time, he had to pull himself back. Instead of a bloody mass, he saw a heap of blue hair.

Bulma stood looking at Vegeta's gloved fist. Her eyes left his knuckles and met his eyes.

Kakarrot and Raditz raised eyebrows. They had not really been paying attention up until now. They had seen the princess approaching, but they did not know she would be foolish enough to step in front of Vegeta. They were immediately alert; they could not let Vegeta harm Bulma, even if the prince wanted to. Vegeta was sometimes a very loose cannon, and Bulma did not know exactly when enough was enough.

"You like beating up on people who are obviously much less powerful than you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared at her. Where was she getting all this sass?

"You don't know the extent of his power," he said.

"I've been here on this planet long enough to know the extent of the power of a first-class soldier, and the power of you. You eclipse everyone on the planet as far as I know. So, why are you using him like a toy? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bulma started laughing. "That would mean you would have to fight me, wouldn't it? I'll already tell you that I'm not that much of a battle in terms brawn." She walked around his fist. Vegeta watched her.

* * *

Chichi and Raeni watched this strange exchange. This was the first time Raeni had seen them talk to each other like this. Chichi just sighed. Raeni looked confused.

"When did this civility come? Why is he even allowing her to speak to him like that?"

"About three days ago, when Bulma caught him with that Denni chick. Then again, it wasn't really all that civil, but it was for them. It was like they were insulting each other without screaming for once," Chichi said. Raeni nodded.

"This is surreal."

* * *

Bulma stopped in front of Vegeta. He lowered his fist and looked at the soldier.

"Go to the infirmary," he said. The soldier nodded as best he could and left slowly. Vegeta looked at Bulma and crossed his arms. "So, what kind of battle would I have to engage with you?" he asked.

"What other kind is there?" Bulma asked, leaving a multiple meaning to the question. She knew she had left it open for discussion. Before Vegeta could ask about it, she changed the subject. "My delegate arrived today. Your mother's party for _**YOU**_ will take place tonight. She sent me like some common servant to tell you not to be late," Bulma said haughtily. She turned and flounced off.

* * *

That night, Bulma sat in front of her relatively new mirror. Chichi was pinning her hair up. Her eyes traveled to the box that held the necklace that Mieke had given her earlier in the week. She smiled and took it out of the box as Chichi finished her hair. She handed Chichi the necklace. Chichi smiled.

"It actually matched this dress. It's amazing, you know?" Chichi said as she wrapped it around Bulma's bare neck. Once it was hooked on, Bulma smiled and looked at it.

"You know, it's so light for such a big jewel. By just looking at it, you would think this thing weighed a..." Before Bulma could finish, the bell at her door went off. It was an awful noise. "I swear I'm going to find a way to change that awful noise. It sounds like an animal moaning in its last minutes. Anyway, Raeni, could you tell one of the maids to see who it is?" she asked. Raeni nodded and walked out of the room. Raeni returned. A minute later, a tall maid returned with two masks. She handed them to Raeni, who began expecting them. Chichi snatched them out of Raeni's hands.

"I highly doubt these masks came booby-trapped with bombs, Raeni," Chichi said, laughing. Raeni just narrowed her eyes. Chichi handed Bulma her pink mask. Bulma sighed and looked at it. "What's wrong?"

"What's the point of me wearing a mask? My hair is blue. I'm the only blue-eyed, blue-haired person on this planet. So, what's the point?" Bulma asked. Chichi raised an eyebrow. She did not really have the problem Bulma had; she had been mistaken for a Saiyan woman so many times she had lost count. "I'm just going to go without the mask. Besides, I've worked too hard on this make-up. I might as well show it off." Bulma stood up. Chichi sighed.

"You are a class act, my friend," she said. Bulma smiled and headed for the door. Raeni followed close behind her. Chichi grabbed the mask just in case Bulma changed her mind.

Brolly sat in the living room of the suite, watching the chambermaids do their usual routine. He could tell they just liked being in the presence of the princess; they took an extraordinarily long time to do so little work. They were only teenagers of about fourteen or fifteen. When Bulma strode into the room, they went into all whispers. Brolly turned his head and stood up immediately. Bulma nearly fell into Raeni and Chichi.

"You scared me, Brolly," she said.

"Sorry, your highness," Brolly said. Bulma smiled and noticed the maids. They were looking up at her in awe.

"Hi, girls. I didn't know you were still here. You're not slacking off from any other chores are you?" Bulma asked. The maids shook their heads. Bulma winked at them and moved towards the door to the suite. "Let's go play nice, Chichi." Bulma held out her arm as the door opened.

"Yes, Bulma. Let's," Chichi said, smiling. She took Bulma's arm.

* * *

Krillyn walked in the Grand Hall searching for his princess. She had apparently not made it yet. However, the one friendly face among many masked ones was the queen's. She was sitting on her throne, alone. A female guard was standing behind her, looking bored. Krillyn swallowed hard and started walking briskly towards the queen.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought.

Mieke raised an eyebrow when she saw the Earth delegate approaching her. Humans were far from intimidating upon first glance. However, looks can be very deceiving, especially in the cases of Chichi and Bulma. She wondered if Krillyn was anything like those two.

Mieke tried not to give him the usual condescending look that came with being a queen and a Saiyan at the same time. She gave it to everyone when she sat on her throne. But, she did not want to frighten off her new guest. In order to do this, she had to blink several times. Behind her, Mieke could hear Crenia snicker.

"Trying not to look pompous, my queen?" she whispered. Mieke rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, Crenia," she said through clenched teeth.

"Ouch. I think that almost hurt," Crenia whispered as Krillyn came to a stop in front of them. He got down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Queen Mieke," he said. Mieke cleared her throat.

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me by my name, except when my husband is around. Then, my title is needed. Are we clear?" Mieke asked. Krillyn kept his head bowed and nodded. "And stand up. You can't talk to me looking at the floor, can you?"

"Um, no." Krillyn stood up. "Do you know where the princess is?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"No idea. I do know that both she and my son are late. I shall have their heads on a silver platter, figuratively speaking. There is always the chance that Bulma has slain the prince and is trying to dispose of the body with Chichi," Mieke said. Krillyn turned and looked at Mieke with a bewildered look. Crenia was shaking her head.

"What?" Krillyn croaked.

"The prince and princess do not like each other in the least. The queen was making a joke. You'll have to excuse her sick and twisted mind," Crenia said. Krillyn nodded slowly.

"Mieke, does Bulma know the state of Earth right now?" Krillyn asked. Mieke's face grew stern.

"Of course not. She's been kept in the dark about a lot of things on the orders of my husband. He would not allow me to tell her anything. Surely the planet isn't..."

"No, it hasn't come to that yet. It will if someone does not go before the Galactic Council and ask for some form of protection. As it stands, our planet has no ruler," Krillyn said. Mieke raised an eyebrow.

"Bulma is your princess. What do you mean?"

"She needs to be..." Krillyn paused when he heard the jovial laughter of two girls. Mieke turned her head and saw Bulma walk in, without her mask on. She was wearing the large necklace that Mieke had given her, however.

"We will talk more on this later with King Vegeta and Bulma. For now, we will relax and get drunk. Now, go catch up with your friend," Mieke said. Krillyn nodded and bowed again.

"Yes, your majesty." Krillyn began walking towards the laughing duo.

* * *

Bulma grabbed hold of her giggling when she noticed Krillyn coming up to them. Before he could speak, Bulma grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Chichi reached over them at a waiter passing by to take a drink off his tray. She looked at Raeni. Raeni nodded. Chichi began chugging the drink down. When she was done, Bulma pulled away from Krillyn.

"I wanted to do that when I first saw you, but I figured it wasn't appropriate. Especially in front of King of the Jackasses. So, what news do you bring me?" Bulma asked, leading Krillyn over to where she was designated to sit. Once again, Mieke had placed her in the vicinity of Vegeta.

"Uh, let's not talk about that right now. I promise you'll hear everything tomorrow when we all talk over it. Tell me how you've been," Krillyn said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She had grown up around politicians and had figured out when someone was lying or trying to cover something up. Krillyn was obviously keeping something from her. It also did not help that he had virtually grown up with her; they were not that far apart in years. She sighed and decided to let it go.

"Okay. It's has definitely been more than a handful here. Everything is different from Earth. Saiyans have the strangest way of eating. They shovel it all down by the handfuls and one person eats enough for about ten men. Now, it all depends on who you watch eat. It can be either sickening or a work of art," Bulma said. Chichi laughed.

"Yeah. If you watch Kakarrot, for instance, it's like watching a train wreck, sounds and all," she said. Bulma laughed.

"If you watch any member of the Royal Family eat, it's like watching ballet. It's surreal. If you consider the rate at which they consume the food and how much they consume at a time, they should get food everywhere. But, there is never a crumb out of place," Bulma said.

"Never," Chichi said, gulping down another one of the drinks. Krillyn nodded. Then he remembered something.

"I have something for you." He began rummaging around in his pockets of his large robe. He pulled out a small wooden box. Bulma's face lit up. Krillyn sat it on the table. Bulma opened it up.

"Oh, Krillyn!" she said loudly. Inside the box were a set of small tools. "I'm surprised you found it in my room," she said. Krillyn laughed.

"Do you throw anything away? I saw clay pottery from when you were five still in there," he said. Bulma frowned.

"It holds sentimental value. Anyway, shut up and enjoy the last few moments of thankfulness. Besides, now I can actually fix that awful ringer for my suite. You should hear it. It sounds horrible," Bulma shuddered.

"She's right. It sounds like a dying cat," Chichi said. She opened her eyes and saw who she was waiting on walk in. "Oooh, he's here. Krillyn, come meet Kakarrot. I think you need to mingle anyway. Maybe you could talk to some of the queen's ladies," Chichi said, standing up. She wobbled for a minute.

"Cheech, I think you're drunk," Bulma said.

"No, I'm not," Chichi said. She grabbed Krillyn's hand and pulled him off. Krillyn waved at Bulma, leaving her alone with Raeni and Brolly.

Bulma sighed and looked around. She was getting bored after five minutes. Raeni and Brolly were not talking, as usual. She looked from one to the other. It was fairly obvious that Raeni was attracted to Brolly, and that Brolly was not very bright about it. Raeni shuffled her feet.

"Raeni, why don't you go and have some fun. You're relieved of your duties for about an hour. Go make sure Chichi doesn't get into trouble," she said. Raeni blinked at Bulma's words.

"You'll be fine here?" she asked. Bulma laughed.

"I am not alone, Raeni. I have this broad-shouldered stud with me," Bulma said, laughing. Raeni raised an eyebrow and looked at Brolly. His face did not change at Bulma's words. She nodded and walked off. Bulma sat silently for a few more minutes. That was when _**HE**_ walked in.

* * *

Vegeta sauntered in the Great Hall, looking pissed and bored. He crossed his arms and looked around the room. Several masked people caught sight of him and bowed while greeting him. Vegeta did not bother to incline his head and just passed them. He caught sight of his mother, sitting on her throne. Crenia was standing behind her. His mother's face looked impassive, so he looked at Crenia. He could always tell his mother's mood by Crenia's face. Crenia gave the prince a look of mild indignation.

_Hmm, Mother is unhappy_, he thought. However, this did not stop him from approaching her. He knew he had to say something to her, or it would make her even angrier with him. His mother was one of the few Saiyans on the planet who did not enjoy violence, but that in no way meant that she would not do harm to her own son. She hit rather hard, and Vegeta was never going to strike her back. Vegeta stopped in front of her.

"Mother," he said. Mieke inhaled. She stood up and walked over to her son. She leaned close to his ear.

"You and I shall have a long talk over you tardiness tonight, _**SON**_," she said. She turned and went back to her perch. She smiled falsely and shooed him away. "Go mingle."

"I do not mingle," he said.

"Try," she countered. Vegeta turned around and walked away, mumbling a few choice words. He crossed his arms across his chest and strolled down the stairs. He saw exactly who he was looking for leaning against a pillar on the far side of the hall. Smirking he began walking in her direction.

* * *

Bulma's eyes followed the prince. She did it without moving her head. Her eyes left him and looked at his projected path. She frowned when she noticed where he was going. She sat back in her chair. She reached for her goblet and took a large swig of whatever was in it.

Brolly looked down at the princess. In the time he had been around her, he had watched her enough to know when something was bothering her. He straightened up and cleared his throat. Bulma looked up at him and sighed. She looked back towards Vegeta as he came to a stop in front of the queen's lady-in-waiting.

* * *

Vegeta looked at Denni. Denni looked at Vegeta. She did not lean up off of the wall. Instead, she just looked him up and down. Vegeta was a little surprised at her gall. His face betrayed nothing, though. Denni just smirked at him.

"Why are you not wearing a mask like the rest of these idiots?" he asked. Denni held up a mask in her right hand that she was hiding behind her back.

"I have one. I just don't feel like wearing it, your majesty. It is also the reason I'm standing over here. If the queen sees me, she will be cross," Denni said. Vegeta nodded. "Do you need something from me, your majesty?" she asked. Vegeta leered and stepped up closer to her ear.

* * *

Bulma squeezed the edge of her seat. Brolly cleared his throat again. Bulma loosened her grip on the seat and relaxed a bit. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Brolly, what does she have that I don't?" Bulma asked. Immediately after she spoke, she wished she had not. She looked to the side, wondering where the question had come from in the first place.

_Why did I just ask that? Why do I care_? she asked herself. Brolly watched the princess have the internal battle with herself.

"You are asking me the wrong question, princess," he said. Bulma blinked. What did he mean by that? Then it made sense to Bulma.

"What do I have that she lacks?" she asked.

"The prince likes girls with relatively low levels of class. He also likes them to be a little on the stupid side. Denni is in no way stupid, but she is not the sharpest person, either. She also lacks class and morality. You have all of these things. The only thing you lack is the self-confidence that Denni exemplifies constantly," he said. Bulma blinked again.

"I am confident... aren't I?" she asked slowly.

"You have your moments. You are the only person other than the king and queen who stand up to the prince on a regular basis. But, sometimes you have moments when you show your weaknesses a little too easily. You must never let someone see your weakness," Brolly said. Bulma frowned.

"Weakness, huh?" she whispered. She looked around for Chichi and Raeni and found them over by Kakarrot and Raditz, drinking. Krillyn was with them. They all looked drunk, Chichi and Krillyn more so than the Saiyan guards. They were just past Vegeta and Denni.

_Perfect_, she thought evilly.

"I'll be back, Brolly," she said. Brolly nodded slightly. He knew what the princess was about to do. He was just going to watch and see what was going to happen. He could tell the prince was fascinated with the human princess. The princess was obviously _**VERY**_ fascinated with him, as well.

Bulma watched Vegeta step away from Denni. Luckily, he stepped far enough from her for Bulma to walk between them. Bulma nearly smiled. Why were the gods being so nice to her today? She could feel eyes on her as she cut through the crowd. She approached Vegeta and he turned his head towards her. She stepped directly between him and Denni.

"Hello, Vegeta," she said softly. Once again, she was extremely close to his face. She just kept walking, her eyes never leaving his. When she fully passed him, she smirked and turned her head.

_How's that for confidence_?

Vegeta stood in a bit of a stunned silence. Denni was watching Bulma flounce off towards her friends. She looked at Vegeta, who was still watching the princess. She rolled her eyes.

_Men_, she thought. She looked towards the queen, who was beckoning to her. Sighing, she looked at Vegeta. He obviously was no longer paying attention to her. So, she just left him standing there.

"That was _**AWESOME**_, Bulma!" Chichi said loudly. Bulma smiled widely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Why have you guys been drinking so much? Raeni, I said have a good time, but not this good of a time," she said. Raeni waved her hand in the air.

"Whatever you say, princess," she said. Bulma looked at Raditz and Kakarrot. Kakarrot seemed to be the only one who was not drunk, but he was eating continuously. Bulma sat down next to him.

"When aren't you eating, Kakarrot?" she asked. Kakarrot mumbled something unintelligible and just kept stuffing food in his mouth faster than he could chew it. Bulma shook her head and looked at Krillyn. He seemed to mesh rather well with her friends. He also seemed a bit drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Chichi.

"Why did you do that?" Raditz asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. I guess something about him talking to that Denni girl rubs me the wrong way. Every time he's near her, I get this funny feeling," she said. Chichi looked at Krillyn and vice versa. They began laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"That's called jealousy, Bulma," Krillyn said. Bulma narrowed her eyes. She threw some sort of fruit at him.

"I am under no circumstances jealous of Denni. She can have his royal..." Bulma was cut off as Raeni cleared her throat loudly. As Bulma stopped talking, she felt a gloved hand close around her left wrist and pull her to her feet roughly. Before she could protest, she realized she was being pulled off. She looked back at her friends. Chichi and Krillyn just waved.

* * *

On her perch, Mieke watched Vegeta pull Bulma out of the Great Hall. Crenia pretended to cough in order to get the queen's attention.

"What is it, Crenia?" she asked.

"Do you really want those to be alone? The prince looks a little angry," she said.

"You can actually discern his emotions from that stone cold face of his? I thought I was the only one. He is not angry with her. He will do her no harm. If anything, Bulma will return looking either angry or very hot and bothered," Mieke said slyly. Crenia rolled her eyes.

Denni and the other ladies were standing around Mieke, tending to her needs. When she heard this, she dropped the pitcher of wine she was holding. Mieke and the others all looked at her. Denni looked at the queen. Denni looked and mess she had made. Then she looked at Mieke, who was just staring blankly at her.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I will clean this immediately," she said. She hurried off to find some cleaning tools. Mieke watched her go.

"Strange child," Crenia said. Mieke nodded.

* * *

Bulma twisted her wrist in Vegeta's grip as he led her through the rather quiet halls of the palace. Why was he doing this? Was this because of her little trick?

"Vegeta, release me," she said. Vegeta ignored her. Bulma tried to just completely stop walking, but Vegeta proved to be too strong. He pulled her until she almost fell on her face. She had to keep walking.

They came to a place where they were completely alone. The only light came from two lamps that burned with fire on the far side of the room. Given the size of the room, it made it very dim. Bulma looked around the bare room. Vegeta pulled her to the center of the room and released her. He rounded on her and crossed his arms. Bulma rubbed her wrist.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I should ask the same of you," he said. Bulma looked confused. "Are you jealous of my mother's lady, harpy? Do you crave my attention?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stared at Vegeta with a blank look on her face for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Then she let out a loud, extremely unattractive laugh.

_Did I just make that awful noise_? she asked herself.

"Surely you jest, Vegeta. How could I possibly be jealous of someone like her? Your attention is not worth having. Besides, I obviously can get it easily enough," Bulma said. Vegeta nodded, taking a step forward. Bulma just watched him.

"Is that so?" he asked, still advancing on her. Bulma began taking steps back. She hated when Vegeta got close to her on his own accord. Pretty soon, she found herself run out of floor space. Vegeta put a hand on either side of Bulma's head and leaned in to her. "Do I have your undivided attention, harpy?" he asked.

Bulma stared up at Vegeta. Why did he seem taller than her at the moment? They were basically the same height, give or take a centimeter on Vegeta's part. Bulma was also beginning to notice that at the present moment, Vegeta seemed incredibly sexy to her.

_I mean, he was never totally hideous to begin with. But, now he seems like a... Wait! What the hell am I thinking? This is __**VEGETA**_, she berated herself. She shook her head slightly and averted her eyes.

"Move away from me, you pompous ass. I'm not one of your mother's ladies that just swoon at the chance for you to ravage them. I have a bit more class than that." Bulma looked back at him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"That you most definitely are not. I wouldn't dream of 'ravaging' you, as you put it. Your frail body couldn't take what I have to offer," he said. Bulma made a coughing noise.

"Don't flatter yourself, your highness. I'm pretty sure you have dreams about 'ravaging' me," she said. She placed her hands on Vegeta's chest lightly and pushed softly. Although she was not really making him move, Vegeta gave way and moved back. Bulma smiled and pranced off in her usual manner. Vegeta watched her go, crossing his arms. He smirked in _**HIS**_ usual manner and leaned against the wall.

* * *

When she was far enough away, Bulma ducked behind a wall and exhaled loudly. When had the prince begun to have this effect on her? He was making her feel... weird and wonderful at the same time. It was an amazing feat. Why did he let her talk to him the way she did? According to her guards and his guards, others had died for less.

"He is definitely an enigma," she said. An image of Vegeta flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. "But, how is it possible to be that good-looking and an ass at the same time? It's just not fair!" she moaned. Sighing, she started walking again. She took down her hair, trying to look as normal as possible.

* * *

Mieke was talking with some people when she saw Bulma come through the doors to the Great Hall a few minutes later. She looked towards Crenia, who had also spotted Bulma. Crenia looked at her queen. Sure enough, Bulma looked a little out of sorts. Having her hair down only made her look more flustered.

"What did I say?" she asked her faithful guard. Crenia shook her head.

"What do you think happened?" Crenia asked. Mieke just shrugged.

"A heated conversation most likely. Bulma is not one of my ladies who will willingly give in to Vegeta. If he desires her, which he most likely does, she'll make him work for it," she said. Crenia nodded.

"I was sure they hated each other," she said. Mieke chuckled softly.

"That's how most young relationships start on Vegeta-sei, is it not?" she asked, looking over to where King Vegeta was talking to some other men. Crenia nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Dreams

**Empire**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares and Dreams**

* * *

Bulma walked back over to her friends. She sat down silently. Raeni and Chichi looked at each other, then at Bulma. Bulma just stared at the goblet in front of her. She noticed it was empty. A servant passed her with a tray of filled goblets. Bulma grabbed one hurriedly. Raeni noticed the clear liquid inside of them.

"Princess, I don't think you should dri..." She was too late. Bulma started chugging on the clear liquid. Kakarrot and Raditz watched with wide eyes as Bulma drank the stuff nonstop. When she was done, she slammed the goblet down on the table, empty. Raeni looked a little worried.

Bulma swallowed hard. She noticed Raeni giving her a strange look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Raeni looked confused.

"Are you okay? That drink did not bother you?" she asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What did I just drink?" she asked. Raditz laughed.

"That, princess, was the strongest liquor on the planet. It's called Shuti. It's very, very strong stuff. I'm surprised you aren't writhing in pain. Most people can't drink it straight like you just did," Raditz said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She suddenly felt very gaseous. She knew that if she opened her mouth that she was going to belch.

_Oh, what the hell_, she thought. She opened her mouth and she did the most un-princess-like think on the planet: she belched loudly and proudly. When it was over, she noticed the slight burning sensation in her chest. She touched her chest and blinked. Chichi and Krillyn were looking at her wide-eyed.

"Tasted like cheese," she said, laughing. Chichi smiled. Bulma flagged down another servant. He brought her four more goblets. Chichi tried to drink one, but said it was too strong. Kakarrot finished it off for her. Bulma put away three more.

"I'm astonished at her drinking capabilities," Raeni told Brolly as he came over to them.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's put away four goblets of Shuti. And she's a human girl, Brolly. Most Saiyans can't drink that much Shuti and still stand. She seems to be doing just fine," Raeni said. Brolly nodded as the others began to disperse. "Where is the prince?"

"I haven't seen him since he left with the princess. He never came back," he said. Raeni nodded. "Maybe we should take them back to their rooms. Lady Chichi looks like she's falling asleep now." Brolly motioned to Chichi, who was leaning against Kakarrot. Her eyes were barely open and she was mumbling.

"I'll take her," Kakarrot said. Raeni stared at Kakarrot for a moment. Chichi definitely looked like she was not going to release him anytime soon.

"Fine," she said. She turned to face Bulma. Bulma looked up happily at her. "Come on, princess. You're too drunk to walk alone," she said. Bulma stood up.

"I am not too drunk not to walk by myself, Raeni. I want some time alone to think. Besides, I promise I'll come straight to the suite," Bulma said. Brolly and Raeni stared a Bulma like she was crazy. "Puh-leeze," she whined. Raeni opened her mouth to refuse, but Brolly spoke first.

"Okay, princess. Straight to the room. Ten minutes and then I come for you and it will not be pretty when I find you," he said. Krillyn and Chichi made "ooh-ing" noises. Bulma stuck her tongue out at them and smiled at Brolly.

"Thank you, Brolly," she said. She turned around and flounced off in an almost dizzy way. Raeni watched her go and stepped up beside Brolly.

"Later, you're going to tell me why you let her go," she said.

"I will," he said.

* * *

Bulma ran her hand along the wall of the corridor she was on as she walked down it. She had no idea where she was going, but it definitely was not to her room. This part of the palace was darker than the rest. Before long, she found herself at the large door to the palace. Bulma stared up at it with her wide, drunken eyes. 

_I haven't been outside alone in so long_, she thought. She stepped up to the door. There was no one guarding this door. She stepped up to it and pushed the button to open it.

* * *

Vegeta had seen the blue-haired she-devil in all her drunken glory walking down the hallways from his perch on a high window. She had been humming loudly to herself. In his semi-dozing state, it was near impossible not to hear her. He had begun to follow her. 

_Where are her damn guards? Anything could happen to her_, he thought angrily. She obviously was not in her right mind. When he saw her come to the unguarded door to the garden, he knew that this was going to be a long night. He now had to follow her and make sure nothing happened to her.

"Damn conscience," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Bulma walked through the garden. She stopped walking when she heard the wind behind her. Something other than tree limbs was blowing. She turned around, wobbling a bit. Her eyes widened when she realized that the prince stood before her. It was his cape that she had heard. He stood in his usual stance: feet shoulder-width apart, arms crossed, and scowling. 

"Following me?" she asked.

"Why are you out here alone? You're never supposed to be alone," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled.

"Is that so? Why do you care? I thought you didn't care whether I live or die, my prince." Bulma started to walk towards Vegeta. Vegeta could tell by her tone that she was slightly tipsy, but only just slightly. She was trying to hide it, and she was doing a great job.

"Go back inside, woman," he said.

"Make me," Bulma said, stepping up into his face. Vegeta just stared into her eyes. He could smell the liquor on her, but somehow it was not unattractive. "I didn't think so. I'll go back in when I want to," she said. She hobbled past him back inside. "And right now I want to."

Vegeta followed the princess back inside. Once the door closed behind them, Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the back of her dress and pulled her to him. Bulma gasped, a little afraid of the prince's swift action. He pushed her against the wall almost making her hit her head.

"You never answered my question, woman," he said in her ear. Bulma tried to focus on what he was saying to her and not where his hands were: the small of her back.

"What question, Vegeta?"

"Do you wish to be one of my conquests?" he asked. Bulma frowned. She turned around in the small space he afforded her, making him release her.

"I will never be one of your so-called conquests. I don't want to be some whore you have your way with once, twice, or until you get tired of, and then throw away like a piece of trash. I'm not that girl, Vegeta. Give me a little more credit than that," Bulma said, slurring a good bit of the words together.

Another silence passed between them. Bulma blinked sleepily at the prince, who obviously did not want to say anything else. She heaved a gigantic sigh, making sure her chest rubbed up against his. Vegeta continued to watch her. Her detached eyes met his.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to become one of mine, my prince," she whispered. Vegeta blinked. Bulma slid away from him and began to trot off.

Vegeta had never been one to look stupefied and aghast, but if there was any occasion, this moment was one of them. He realized it and immediately was thankful no one was around to witness it. He shook off his discomfort with the scene and without more ado went to find his guards. He needed to get his mind off of the princess.

_But how_? he asked himself. The answer came in the form of a picture in his mind.

"That'll work," he said out loud.

_That's not a good idea_, his mind said.

"But it'll work for the time being," Vegeta told himself.

_Whatever you say_, his mind said.

"Shut up," Vegeta said as he turned the corner. He ran directly into Kakarrot. Two rock solid Saiyans running into each other is very different from a human running into a Saiyan. They canceled each other out and sort of each took a step back.

"Who were you talking to, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked. Raditz stepped up behind him, looking very drunk. Kakarrot was never one for drinking. In fact, he was carrying the sleeping friend of the princess. Vegeta's keen senses picked up the smell of alcohol on her.

"I have a task for you before you're let off duty. Deposit her wherever you're taking her and then come back to my chambers, Kakarrot. Be quick about it," Vegeta said gruffly. Kakarrot nodded, not noticing that Vegeta had clearly ignored his question. Vegeta stepped around the two brothers and walked off briskly.

* * *

Bulma looked up as Kakarrot came in the room. Chichi was fast asleep in his arms. He just smiled sheepishly at her. Bulma pointed to her room and he went over to the door. He came back out quietly, or as quiet as he could manage, and closed the door. Bulma watched him step quietly over to her. 

"How did you get back over here so fast?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I found a detour or something," Bulma said, smiling. She decided she was not going to tell anyone about her second encounter with Vegeta yet. Kakarrot nodded. He turned to leave the room.

"Good night, your highness," he said. Bulma smiled.

"Good night, Kakarrot," she said.

A few minutes after he was gone, Raeni walked in. Bulma looked up as her guard came in. She came in looking tired.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Raeni. You can have the night off, you know," Bulma said. Raeni looked sleepily at her ward as she sat down on the sofa. Bulma smiled at her. Raeni blinked twice before falling completely asleep. Bulma giggled to herself before dimming the lights and walking to her bedroom. She closed the doors and went to her bed. "What a night," she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Vegeta turned around as Kakarrot walked in his room. 

"You want something, Vegeta?" he asked.

"Bring me Denni," he said.

Kakarrot was not the sharpest person in the world, but he could tell that the prince liked Bulma in a way that he had never liked any other girl. Never before had he ever questioned anything the prince did outside of the battlefield. Even then, it was rare. Why was the prince calling for this Denni girl?

"I'm sorry?" he asked, pretending he did not hear Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and walked over to Kakarrot. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to his level. Kakarrot winced ever so slightly. The prince was obviously distressed and calling for Denni was a desperate move.

"You heard me just fine, Kakarrot. Go get her, now!" Vegeta said loudly. He released the taller Saiyan and pushed him back. Kakarrot nodded and walked out. Vegeta watched him go before turning around and looking back out his window.

* * *

_Vegeta opened his eyes. He was standing outside the palace in the garden. He looked up and saw the red sky of Vegeta-sei covered in clouds. There was no one else around him as far as he knew. The wind blew his cape against the back of his legs. With the wind came a sweet scent. Vegeta inhaled it slowly and turned around._

_Bulma was standing in front of the entrance to one of the mazes of the garden. Her blue hair fell around her shoulders. She wore a loose purple dress. Her blue eyes met Vegeta's slowly. He started to walk towards her. She put her index finger up to him. Vegeta did not know why, but he halted._

_"Vegeta," she said softly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The wind swirled leaves around them. Bulma smiled and took a step back into the maze. "Chase me," she whispered while backing up. She ran to the left with her dress trailing behind her._

_Vegeta stepped into the maze, hearing Bulma's laughter echo throughout it. She was toying with him, and he knew it. He saw her turn and followed quickly. When he turned the corner, she was facing him and staring at him with wide eyes._

She looks evil like that_, he thought._

_"Can't you move any faster than that, my prince?" she taunted. Bulma turned another corner._

_Vegeta smirked in the only way he knew how. For some odd reason, he could only go as fast as an average human. This was obviously a dream, so shouldn't he be able to control certain things?_

I obviously cannot control this. Damnit_, he thought. Bulma was laughing again._

_"Vegeta, come and get your princess!" he heard her call. He turned the stone corner and saw a fork._

Which one did the woman go down? _Vegeta wondered as the wind blew again. He caught a whiff of her sweet scent again. He turned on his heel and went to the right._

_Bulma was standing between him and the dead end of the maze. She looked up, an innocent yet somehow devilish smile in her eyes. Vegeta started to advance on her. Once again, Bulma found herself backing up._

_"You have nowhere to run, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma's back hit the stone wall. She stared at Vegeta as he came closer. He placed a hand on either side of her head. Bulma smirked in a very Vegeta-like way._

_"If you want me," Bulma paused as she leaned in closer to his ear, "seduce me," she whispered._

* * *

Vegeta sat up quickly. He was breathing hard and in a cold sweat. He put a hand to his head, shaking it and trying to get the image of the beautiful princess out. He noticed that when he had woken up, he had also heard a loud "thump." 

"Prince Vegeta?" a feminine voice asked. Vegeta turned his head. The space next to him was vacant, but when he had fallen asleep it was not. He peered over the edge and saw Denni pulling at the covers. She was blinking the sleep out of her eyes and looked confused. Vegeta had obviously knocked her out of the bed with his sudden awakening. Denni crawled back into the bed in all her nude glory and looked at him. "Are you well?" she asked.

"Yes. Go back to sleep," Vegeta said. Denni nodded and snuggled back into the sheets. Vegeta looked at her for a moment before getting out of the bed. He was no longer tired. He went over to his closet to find something to hunt in. Then he left silently.

_She was definitely a bad idea_, he thought as he left Denni alone.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma and Chichi dressed and ate in their rooms. The effects of the Saiyan liquor were a little too much on their bodies. Raeni was able to take the hangover in stride. 

"There is nothing to make this go away?" Chichi moaned, holding her head. "Hangovers on Earth aren't nearly this bad." Raeni had just shaken her head.

"I'm afraid not. Your hangover is not nearly as bad as the princess'. After all that Shuti she consumed, she must feel like someone is constantly beating her in the head," she said. Both of them looked at Bulma. Bulma was sitting on the terrace, staring out at the city of Venova. She looked back at them after hearing her name.

"You have no idea," she said. "I have to go and meet with the others in about an hour and I feel like shit. Life isn't fair," she said. She stood up and walked over to the rest of them.

"Maybe we should go see the queen first," Chichi said. Bulma nodded.

"Do you think she's in the dining room?" Bulma asked, looking at Raeni.

"Most likely. Get ready and I'll take you down there," she said. Bulma nodded and got her things ready.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as the trio was walking down the corridor towards the dining room, they came across Vegeta's chambers. Raditz and Kakarrot were sitting outside of the doors. The two brothers suddenly stood up as they saw Bulma and Chichi approach. The two ladies smiled at them. 

"They always seem to pick the wrong time to appear, don't they?" Raditz whispered to his younger brother. Kakarrot nodded as Chichi started to run towards him.

"Oh! Chichi, I forgot something in my room. Raeni come back with me," Bulma said. Raeni nodded. They turned and headed back to Bulma and Chichi's chambers. Chichi watched them go. Then she turned to keep going to Kakarrot. The two brothers seemed to breathe a little easier. Chichi noticed this.

That was when the door to Vegeta's chambers opened. Chichi slowed her pace, expecting to see Vegeta exit. Instead, she saw a manicured hand on the door pane. Next she saw the wild, black hair of Denni. Denni turned her head and looked at Chichi. Chichi stopped walking altogether as she watched the queen's lady-in-waiting leave the prince's chambers.

"Good morning, Lady Chichi," Denni said. Chichi said nothing and just watched Denni walk away. Then Chichi looked at the two brothers. Raditz and Kakarrot were determinedly looking in another direction.

"What the hell? Why was she in there?" she yelled.

"Keep your damn voice down, Chichi! Why else do you think she was in there? She wasn't exactly cleaning the windows," Raditz said sarcastically. Chichi gave him a look that could singe the hair right off his scalp. Kakarrot stepped between the two.

"The prince called for her last night. So, I went to get her. I guess she spent the night with him. I can't imagine what for, though," he said. For a moment, all Raditz and Chichi could do was stare at Kakarrot with disbelief in their eyes.

"You really are that daft, aren't you?" Raditz asked.

"He's in no way daft, Raditz," Chichi said. Raditz looked sick for a moment. The whole exchange between Raditz and Chichi went over Kakarrot's head. "But if Vegeta likes Bulma, why would he want anything to do with that skank?"

"No idea, Chichi. You can't tell the princess," Raditz said. Chichi crossed her arms.

"The hell I can't. Don't you think this is something Bulma needs to know about?"

"Not really," the brothers said in unison. Chichi stood with her mouth open for a moment.

"I don't care what you two say. I'm telling Bulma," she said. She only meant it half-heartedly, though.

"Tell me what?" a sweet voice chirped from behind them. Chichi turned around to see Bulma and Raeni walking up. Bulma was carrying a flower she had picked a day earlier. She looked around at the three raven-haired people. They all seemed a bit nervous.

"That, uh, Raditz thinks your hair is very pretty. He actually said something sweet for a change," Chichi lied. Bulma smiled and looked at Raditz. She knew Chichi had just lied, but she was going to let it go for now.

"Well, thank you, Raditz. Your hair isn't too shabby either. Let's go, Chichi," she said.

* * *

Later, Bulma walked in what looked like a large control room. A giant screen was on the far wall. A long table stemmed from the wall. Mieke was already seated. Krillyn was talking to the broad-shouldered King Vegeta. Strangely, he did not look intimidated in the least. Bulma smiled. 

_He's in business mode_, she thought. Brolly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Over here, princess," he said. Bulma nodded as Brolly led her to a seat next to where Krillyn obviously was going to sit. After a moment, Krillyn came over to sit next to her. The king sat across from her. Bulma looked at the empty chair next to her. She blinked when she saw it suddenly become filled.

Vegeta sat down next to Bulma. He had not seen her since their meeting the night before. She had not even flinched when he sat down. Did she even remember her drunken encounter with him last night? Before Vegeta could give consideration to that question some more, his father stood up to call the meeting to order.

"Now that my son has arrived, we can begin. Princess, we're here to discuss the current conditions of your planet since you have been absent from it. Your delegate will inform you of its troubles," King Vegeta said. Bulma frowned.

"Troubles? What troubles?" she asked, looking pointedly from Mieke to Krillyn.

"Well, uh, since both the king and queen have passed there is no one to rule the planet. Frieza has basically taken that position since there is no one to take the responsibility of ruler," Krillyn said. Bulma squeezed her fist together.

"He can't take a position that isn't there to be taken. I'm the Sovereign Princess. I am next in line to become queen. Earth is mine to rule. What is happening now?" Bulma asked.

"He is about to put the planet up for sale. If no one buys it, it will be destroyed," Mieke said. Bulma looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"You knew about this the whole time? All of you? Why didn't you tell me? This jerk Frieza guy can just do this freely? Aren't there laws that prevent this type of thing?" she asked, furious. Krillyn nodded.

"There are, princess. For instance, he can't just automatically sell your planet. He has to go through the Galactic Council first," he said. Bulma looked exasperated. She had heard of the Galactic Council.

"You mean a bunch of grumpy, old alien geezers who like doing everything the hard way? Why does everything have to go through them? What will prevent him from selling my planet?"

"You becoming queen," Vegeta said quietly. Bulma turned to look at him. He was sitting back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Queen?" Bulma whispered. She looked down at her hands. Mieke frowned; she had seen this apprehension at the mention of Bulma becoming queen before.

"Because it has gotten to this point, the Galactic Council will want to call you in before you are coronated. They will want to see if you've got the chops to be queen in the first place. If you don't pass their test, you don't become queen and your planet is Frieza's to do with as he pleases," Mieke said grimly. Bulma looked up at her.

"Will you do it, princess?" King Vegeta asked in a tone that said "I'm-tired-of-you-wasting-space-and-eating-my-food."

"I really don't have much of a choice, do I?" Bulma asked, cracking a smile.

"Thank you, your highness," Krillyn said. Bulma nodded before standing. She inclined her head slightly to the king and queen before leaving. Krillyn followed her out shortly thereafter, leaving just the royal family.

Mieke looked at her son. He was sitting in an unusually serene state. She cleared her throat loudly, getting him to open his eyes.

"What is it, Mother?" he asked.

"I think it is time for a vacation, my son. Why don't you take the princess and her lady to Aenire? I think the fresh air will do her some good. Besides, your father keeping her locked up in here like some prisoner isn't doing her too well," Mieke said. King Vegeta chose to ignore his queen's words.

"I am not going to be stuck in the palace in Aenire with the harpy, Mother. Why do I have to take her?" Vegeta asked. Mieke stood up and moved towards her son. She leaned down to his ear.

"Because I asked you to," she whispered. Vegeta sighed and Mieke left the room. King Vegeta finished reading whatever it was that he was reading and got up as well. He looked at his son, shaking his head.

"Still a sucker for your mother, I see," he said.

"And you're her bitch in more ways than one," Vegeta said loudly and clearly. The king glared maliciously at his son. Vegeta just smirked, knowing his father would not challenge him, unless he wanted to die. "Something wrong, old man?" The king just walked away, mumbling to himself about disrespectful youths.


	9. Chapter 9: Flying

**Empire**

**Chapter 9: Flying**

* * *

Bulma walked slowly back to her suite. Brolly was following closely behind her. He had noticed the slightly detached look in her eyes as she had left the room. When they finally reached the suite, Bulma walked right into Raeni. She stared directly at the taller Saiyan woman.

"Princess, are you okay?" she asked. Bulma looked up into Raeni's eyes. Chichi was behind her, slowly walking forward.

"Oh, everything's peachy, Raeni. My planet is just going to be sold or destroyed if I don't become queen. But, here's the even better part! This group of old guys has to decide if I've even got the goods to be queen! Isn't that fucking great?" Bulma laughed in an almost manic way. She went to sit down on the sofa. Chichi stared blankly at her friend.

"Sold? Earth will be sold? By whom?" she asked in a small voice.

"Someone named Frieza. Who's this Frieza person anyway?" Bulma asked quietly. "What does he want with my planet? Earth really isn't anything special." Chichi sat down next to Bulma. Bulma sighed and stood up abruptly. She looked at Raeni and Brolly. Raeni noticed the princess examining what she was wearing.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think I could get an outfit like that? I feel like fixing something," Bulma said. Raeni looked down at her attire. Chichi laughed.

"You want to actually wear black spandex and white boots? Give me a break, Bulma!" she said between fits of laughter. Bulma just rolled her eyes. Raeni realized that the princess was serious at the same time Chichi did. "Oh my... You're serious."

"Yes, I am. I'm getting my tools and when I come back I want an outfit like yours, Raeni," Bulma said. She disappeared into her bedroom as Raeni left the suite. Brolly went to sit back down next to Chichi.

"She 'fixes' things? Why?" he asked. Chichi jumped when she realized that Brolly had spoken to her. She could not remember the last time he had asked her a question.

"Oh, um, it helps her take her mind off of her troubles. Believe it or not, but our Bulma is actually a genius," Chichi said. Brolly nodded.

* * *

Vegeta stood outside the princess' suite an hour later. He was wondering to himself how he let his mother talk him into this. He had no real desire to go to Aenire. He loved a vacation as much as any normal person, but he really did not want to be stuck in a palace with the princess for who knows how long. He was a soldier, not a babysitter. 

_Life isn't fair_, he thought dismally. He pushed the ringer. He did not hear the horrible noise it usually makes. Instead, he heard a melodic bell sound. Thirty seconds later, the princess answered the door. It took longer than usual for Vegeta to actually realize that it was the princess; she was in no way dressed like a human princess. She was dressed like her guardian, Raeni.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, genuinely surprised that Vegeta had even bothered to ring the bell. In fact, she was rather happy he did; she had just finished fixing it and wanted to know how it sounded.

_Princess Bulma, you are a genius_, she thought to herself. She picked up a cloth and began wiping the black oil off her hands. She knew she probably looked as unattractive as possible to Vegeta.

"Why are you dressed like that, harpy?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned away from him, allowing him access to her suite. Surprised, he stepped in apprehensively. He immediately wished he had not. Everything was so...bright.

"I was fixing my doorbell, if you must know. I didn't want to do it in one of my dresses. As you can see, I'm covered in that oil. Black spandex isn't exactly my cup of tea." Bulma turned around. She noticed Vegeta left the door wide open. "Close the door, Vegeta," she said. Vegeta blinked.

"Why? I'm only going to be in here for a moment," he said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Don't then. What is it that you want?" she asked. Vegeta ignored her tone with him and inhaled slowly. He went to close the door. Bulma smirked to herself. So, he did know how to obey.

"My mother seems to think you need a vacation..."

"A vacation? And where would she suppose I go? You're father won't let me out of this..." Bulma was hushed by Vegeta's look of indignation. His left eye was twitching irritably and he looked like he was restraining himself from hitting her.

"Don't interrupt me, harpy."

"By all means, please continue, my prince," Bulma said, crossing her arms over her abdomen. Vegeta again ignored her superficial tone with him. He looked away from her.

"My mother is sending us to Aenire for a stretch of time. She thinks it will help you clear your head before you go before the Galactic Council," he said quickly.

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a moment. Although he had said it rather quickly, she understood every word of it. She had never heard of Aenire, obviously. But, the part of his little speech that concerned her was the "us" part. Was Vegeta coming with her?

"What is Aenire?" she asked first.

"It is a vacation city. There is a palace there as well," Vegeta said curtly, looking back at her. Bulma nodded.

"You said 'us.' What did you mean by that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Isn't that obvious, harpy? Evidently, I must be coming with you. Surely your tiny brain can comprehend that much," Vegeta replied. Bulma frowned.

"Then I most certainly am not going. I'm not spending a single day alone in a palace in the middle of nowhere with you, _your highness_. You can tell your mother I'm not going," Bulma said. Vegeta just smirked. He stepped forward and Bulma took a step back.

"Oh, you're coming, harpy. Whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming or unconscious, you're coming," he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes and stepped forward to meet his challenge.

"Well, I'd like to see you try," she nearly whispered.

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence. The eerie stillness was broken by Chichi coming into the room with Raeni and Brolly following her. The three stopped when they saw Bulma and Vegeta standing in their stalemate. The prince took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Always a pleasure, my princess," he said.

"Likewise, my prince," Bulma retorted. Vegeta stepped away from Bulma and left the room. Raeni and Brolly bowed as he passed them. Chichi glared at him and then looked at Bulma.

"Bulma, what happened? Why was he in here?" Chichi asked, running over to her friend. Bulma exhaled as she realized that she had been holding her breath. She looked at Chichi and smiled.

"Nothing. He just came to tell me that Mieke thinks we should go to this place called Aenire. I told him I'm not going to be stuck in some palace with him, alone. He challenged me, and then you guys walked in. That's all," Bulma said. She walked away to her bedroom and shut the door, leaving Chichi and the others in a confused wake. Chichi turned to look at Raeni and Brolly.

"Did you see how red in the face she was? She probably wanted to jump him," Chichi whispered. Raeni smiled.

"That I don't doubt, Lady Chichi," she said. "But, why would the queen send you all to Aenire with the prince? With all the fighting those two do, he might end up killing her."

"Prince Vegeta would never lay a hand to Princess Bulma in terms of wanting to do her harm," Brolly said from his solitary corner. Raeni looked at him.

"And how might you now that?" she asked. Brolly shrugged.

"I just know." Brolly just stared at Raeni. Raeni still had the confused expression on her face.

* * *

Vegeta sauntered into his mother's bathroom. The air was thick with humidity. He saw Cirra and Gemma folding towels. He could see the shadows of two other bodies moving about. Vegeta figured they were Denni and Suri. He stood behind the screen and sighed. He knew Mieke had heard him. He could practically feel her smile radiating through the screen. He heard his mother move in the water. 

"Is there something you need, son?" she asked. "You can walk around the screen, you know." Vegeta walked around the screen. Mieke was sitting in the green water. Suri was pouring some kind of fluid into it to make it change color while Denni was stirring it with a wooden paddle. "Hand me my flowers, Vegeta," Mieke said, pointing to a basket behind him. Vegeta turned around and unfolded his arms. Mumbling something about not being a servant, he handed his mother the basket of flowers. She began spreading the purple petals over the now blue water.

"The harpy refuses to come to Aenire, Mother," Vegeta said. Mieke gave the empty basket to Denni. Denni passed Vegeta, purposely catching his eye. Vegeta looked back at Mieke and noticed her giving him a reprimanding glare.

"I do wish you'd stop calling her that, Vegeta. She does have a name. Besides, if she doesn't want to go, there is obviously a reason. Did she say what it was?" Mieke asked. Vegeta crossed his arms again.

"She doesn't want to be stuck in a palace alone with me. I believe that was her reason, Mother. She's acting like a spoiled little bitch again," he said. Mieke glared at him.

"You are a rather persuasive person, Vegeta. _**MAKE**_ her want to come." Mieke turned around in the water. Vegeta started to walk out. "Oh, and take one of my ladies with you. The palace in Aenire does not have that many servants and Princess Bulma might need another," she said. Mieke's eyes widened. She realized what she said a little too late.

Vegeta looked at Denni. She was leaning against the other side of the screen. Something told him that he should not invite her, but another part of him that was the carnal part said to go with his first inclination. His first inclination was to bring her along. He held up his left hand's index finger and summoned her forward. She smirked.

"Well, I'll be damned," she mumbled. She walked towards the prince. "Yes, your highness?"

"Prepare your things. You are coming to Aenire with the princess," he said. Denni bowed her head as he walked briskly away. Mieke cleared her throat loudly. Denni walked around the screen to face her. Mieke looked very unhappy.

"Remember that you are the princess' servant, Denni. If I so much as get a feeling of you being with my son, I will kill you myself. Am I clear?" Mieke stared daggers into Denni's dark eyes. Denni smirked inwardly and nodded.

"Crystal, your highness," she said. Mieke waved her hand, signaling that she wanted Denni to leave. Denni turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

After dinner that night, Bulma and Chichi were walking back to their chambers. Brolly and Raeni were behind them, walking silently as usual. 

"Bulma, why don't you want to go to this Aenire place?" Chichi asked. Bulma made a choking noise and stuck her nose in the air.

"As if I'd ever want to go anywhere with that jerk of a prince. I'd rather take my chances being locked up in here with him, thank you very much. At least I have someone to complain to about him to. Besides, what's this Aenire have that Venova doesn't?" Bulma asked. Before she could turn and face Brolly and Raeni, darkness overcame her.

Raditz caught Bulma before she fell. Kakarrot caught Chichi. Raeni looked at them angrily. Then she looked at Brolly. Brolly just sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Raeni exclaimed. Kakarrot and Raditz took notice of the shorter female Saiyan. Raditz then looked at Brolly.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked. Brolly shook his head.

"She wouldn't have consented to it. So, I figured it was best to just let her find out this way. That way, it would already be done and she couldn't do anything about it," he said lackadaisically. Raeni still looked confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Raeni yelled.

"Prince Vegeta has ordered us to gather the princess and her lady. We are leaving for Aenire ten minutes. Raeni, we need you to get the maids to get her things together quickly. The prince doesn't like to be kept waiting," Raditz said. Raeni just stood there with her mouth open for a moment.

"That bastard," she whispered. Raditz nodded.

"That he is sometimes, but right now he's a bit short-tempered. So, can we please move it along?" he asked. Raeni frowned and glared evilly at Brolly. Then she walked ahead of them.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes. The back of her neck was killing her. It was pitch black in the room she was in. She sat up immediately and looked around. This room was unfamiliar. She looked to her right and saw doors that led to a terrace. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tiptoed to the door. When she opened the door, she realized where she must be. 

"I'm at Aenire. But how did I get here?" she asked herself, trying to remember the past couple of hours. She gasped as the words of a certain egoistic prince came back to her.

_Whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming or unconscious, you're coming_, she remembered hearing him say. Bulma walked to the edge of the balcony and gripped the railing. She was going to make sure he heard her.

"_**VEGETA! YOU BASTARD**_!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Bulma turned to storm back into what she assumed was her bedroom. She was not prepared for what came next.

"Wake up the whole palace, woman," Vegeta's voice said. Bulma stopped walking. She turned around slowly and saw Vegeta standing on the railing of her balcony. Raising an eyebrow in question, she just stared at him for a moment. Then the look of righteous anger took over.

"You're such a jackass. Why did you drag me here? I told you I didn't want to come!" she said loudly. Vegeta winced slightly at the high-pitched shriek of her voice.

"Quit your screeching, woman. I know you recall what I told you. One way or another, you were coming to Aenire," Vegeta said. Bulma's right eye twitched slightly. She picked up the nearest object, a vase, and hurled it at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped backwards and watched it sail past him. Bulma gasped, thinking he had jumped to his death.

"Vegeta, what the..." Bulma stopped when she realized that Vegeta was just levitating in mid-air. "How? How are you doing that?" she asked, walking forward. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

_Amazing. She was ready to take my head off ten seconds ago. Now, she's questioning me politely_, he mused. Bulma leaned over the railing and looked down, then back up at Vegeta.

"It's called flying, woman. How do you think I got to your room so fast?" he spat at her. Bulma frowned, but was determined to keep her calm. This skill was fascinating to her. In all her time on Vegeta-sei, she had never seen anyone do it.

"Can everyone do it?" she asked.

"Every Saiyan, I suppose. Have you ever seen a human do it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma just stared at him. Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "Only one way to find out," he said almost mischievously. Bulma's eyes widened.

"Vegeta, what are you... Vegeta, _**NO**_!!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta pulled her into his arms. Bulma immediately grabbed onto his neck and squeezed. She buried her head in his shoulder, determined not to look down. She could feel wind against her back as they rose.

"Woman, look," she heard him say. Bulma peeked over his shoulder timidly and saw that they were at least fifty feet above the palace. Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye.

"Take me back, Vegeta. Put me down," she said sternly.

"Why should I? If you haven't noticed, woman, you're in no position to be giving orders right now. If you want me to put you down, I'll put you down. But, it'll be on those rocks," Vegeta said, nodding to a sinister and deadly-looking cluster of rocks. Bulma looked at them and swallowed hard. She looked back at Vegeta.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare drop me," she said. Vegeta smirked and flew above the clouds.

Bulma began to wonder if he would really let her die. Vegeta had his moments, but he was not that evil. He had, in fact, watched over her before. He had shown concern for her well-being in the past. He would not drop her, would he?

"Bluffing, eh?" Vegeta released her. Bulma gasped as the only thing holding her up were her arms around his neck. She looked down, knowing that below the clouds were the rocks. "Am I bluffing now, woman?" he asked. Bulma stared into his eyes. For a brief moment, something in them told her that he still was.

Vegeta saw Bulma smirk in the darkness. Before he could stop her, he felt her arms unravel from around his strong neck. It took a brief moment to realize what had happened.

_She let go_, he thought. _What the hell? She let go!_

Bulma felt the wind through her hair as she fell through the clouds. She had been falling for a mere three seconds before she was in strong arms again. She looked up at Vegeta, who was determinedly not looking at her. Bulma just smiled to herself as he flew her back to her room.

Vegeta landed on her terrace quietly and put her down. Before she could say anything, he was gone again. Bulma watched him go, still smiling.

"Yes, you were bluffing," she whispered. She turned and went back inside her room, silently wondering what it would have been like to fall.

* * *

The next morning, Chichi came in Bulma's room. She was dragging Kakarrot and Raditz by the hair. Bulma was sitting on her bed, eating breakfast. Chichi released them and crossed her arms. Bulma looked a little surprised. 

"Bulma, these two have something they would like to say to you," she said. Bulma nodded and looked at the two brothers. They were rubbing their heads.

"Uh, we're sorry for kidnapping you," Raditz said.

"Yeah. We were just following orders. Please forgive us," Kakarrot said. Bulma stared blankly at the brothers. Kakarrot seemed to be the only one who was genuinely sorry for his actions; it was written all in his sweet eyes.

_How can you say no to a face like that_? she pondered. Bulma just smiled and nodded at both of them.

"Despite Raditz's apology being a little questionable, I still forgive both of you because Kakarrot's is so sincere. Now, I want to ask both of you something," Bulma said. Kakarrot and Raditz looked at each other, a little afraid. Bulma noticed it. "Don't look so scared, boys. I'm not asking you to fight to the death."

"Then, what is it?" Chichi asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"Can you two fly?" she asked. Raditz raised an eyebrow in question before nodding.

"Yeah. It's sort of a prerequisite of being Saiyan. What makes you ask us that?" he asked.

"Oh, Vegeta, um, flew me around last night," Bulma said in a whisper and so quickly Chichi did not understand her. Unfortunately, Saiyan ears work differently than human ears.

"_**WHAT**_?!" Raeni yelled as she entered the room. Everyone turned to look at her. "How did he get in here to begin with? He did not pass me or Brolly," she said. Bulma looked sheepishly up at her.

"How else? He flew to my balcony after I woke up and called him a bastard. Imagine my shock when Vegeta just appeared out of nowhere to berate me for screaming. But, nothing beats a late night altercation with the prince. He dropped me, you know," she said. It was Chichi's turn to scream.

"_**WHAT**_?!" she yelled. Bulma waved her hand in the air like it did not matter.

"Oh, hush your yelling, Cheech. He threatened to drop me from above the clouds to some rocks because I wanted to go back. So, I called his bluff. I let go," Bulma said. It was completely silent after that. Bulma looked around at her friends. They were staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Bulma, you could've died," Chichi said. Bulma shook her head.

"I knew that Vegeta would catch me," Bulma said.

"And what made you so sure of that?" Raeni, Raditz, and Kakarrot asked in unison.

"First of all, I'm really surprised at what a cold, heartless bastard you guys take your own prince to be. Second, I just know that he wouldn't have let me fall." Bulma stood up and moved over to her closet. She shook her head at the choice of clothes that Raeni had picked for her. "He may not like me, and I may not like him, but Vegeta would never let any harm come to me."

"That's a bold statement, Bulma. Why is that?" Chichi asked. Bulma turned her head and looked over her shoulder at her best friend.

"I captivate him far too much. I believe he likes having me around. Now, boys, I need to get dressed. So, out with the both of you," Bulma said. Raeni shooed Kakarrot and Raditz out quickly.

* * *

Outside Bulma's quarters, Raditz and Kakarrot looked at each other. 

"Well, I'll be damned. She's really figured him out," Raditz said, smiling. Kakarrot put on his smile as well.

"I don't know why you're surprised. Chichi told me she would. Bulma isn't dumb, you know," he said. Raditz rolled his eyes.

"I know that, moron. Just come on. Speaking of the prince, we've gotta find our boss. He wasn't at breakfast. You don't suppose he went out to find something to kill, do you?"

"Don't know. But, I suggest we find him before the princess does," Kakarrot said. Raditz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. They always seem to somehow gravitate towards each other," Raditz mumbled.

* * *

Vegeta looked through his closet for a clean pair of gloves. He had destroyed a pair from hunting earlier. It was a miracle there were any beasts left on the planet. As frequently as he got frustrated or angry, he needed something to kill. He sighed inwardly. 

_I need to go to war or something_, he thought.

The princess was on his mind again. He had done something completely out of character for him the night before. When she had let go, he was actually scared that he would not be able to save her. Of course, it was not beyond his capabilities to not save her, but it worried him that he had actually thought that. Why was he so concerned for her safety all of a sudden? Better yet, why had she so willingly let go? Sure, she might have been only calling his bluff, but he could read her like an open book. Last night, there was something behind her eyes that said otherwise.

_What was it_? he asked himself. He was drawn from his thoughts as a knock came at his door.

"What?" he groaned.

"It's us, sire," Raditz's voice said from behind it. Vegeta sighed as he found a pair of gloves. He pulled them on as he moved towards the door. Opening it, he saw the two taller Saiyans standing there, looking a little happier than usual.

"What are you two smiling about?" he mumbled. Their smiles disappeared as Vegeta pushed through them.

"Nothing, sire. We were just wondering about your whereabouts. We haven't seen you all morning," Kakarrot said. Vegeta "humphed."

"My whereabouts are none of your concern, Kakarrot. I understand that you two were reprimanded by the princess' lady. How did a measly human woman manage to do that?" Vegeta asked as he kept walking down the hall. Raditz and Kakarrot followed. They looked at each other.

"She's, uh, a lot stronger than she seems, Prince Vegeta," Raditz said.

"She's also a lot scarier when she's angry," Kakarrot chimed in. The annoyed prince shook his head.

"You two are pathetic," Vegeta said. "Where is the harpy, anyway?"

"The last time we checked, she was getting dressed. I do not know where she went after that, your highness," Kakarrot said. Vegeta nodded.

"Kakarrot, distract the harpy's friend. I have a few questions I would like to ask," Vegeta said. Kakarrot looked quizzically at the back of Vegeta's head.

"Sire?"

"Kakarrot, Saiyans have superior hearing. I know you are not the sharpest person, but you can follow orders. You heard what I said. Distract the loudmouth friend of the princess for awhile. I want to talk to the woman," Vegeta said.

"Yes, sire," Kakarrot said. He went off in the direction of Bulma's suite.

"Raditz, you're relieved of your duties for a couple of hours," Vegeta said. Raditz nodded and walked off. Vegeta looked in the direction of Bulma's suite. He cracked his neck. It was time to "play nice."


	10. Chapter 10: Close Proximity

**Empire**

**Chapter 10: Close Proximity**

* * *

Bulma stood on the terrace of her suite, staring out at the city of Aenire. The vacation city was so much different from the capital of Vegeta-sei, Venova. This city seemed a lot less conformed and militarized. It reminded Bulma of a beach resort on Earth. One of the suns of Vegeta-sei always seemed to be visible; there were very few clouds in the sky, unlike the sky in Venova, where it was constantly cloudy. Mieke had been telling the truth when describing the city's beauty over dinner the night Bulma was "kidnapped."

Bulma sighed. At the moment, she was alone in her suite. Brolly and Raeni had gone off somewhere with Raditz. They told her to remain in the room until one of them returned. To make matters worse, Chichi had also abandoned her. Bulma smirked to herself.

_She's off with Kakarrot, I'll bet_, she thought. _To be in love_...

"I could've easily killed you right then," a deep, cold voice said in her ear. Bulma shivered noticeably at the unexpected nearness of another body to the vicinity of hers. Without looking, she already knew whose body it was. She relaxed a bit.

"What's stopping you?" she asked.

Vegeta blinked at her question. He had not expected that particular response from her. He had expected some sort of sharp retort about his intelligence, height, or balls. How would he respond to this question?

"You are amusing, woman," he said in her ear. Bulma smirked. Slowly, she was beginning to learn "Vegeta lingo." That translated into meaning that he liked her. Something then occurred to her.

"You called me 'woman.' Have I finally graduated from harpy?" she asked. Vegeta could tell she was smiling. He could hear it in her voice.

"If you say so, _**woman**_," he said.

"What are you doing in my suite, on my balcony, Vegeta? Have you come to seduce me? It's only in the middle of the day, you know," she said. Vegeta smirked inwardly.

"What does it matter? I don't exactly hear you complaining about my being here," he said. Bulma turned around to face him. She realized that because she was barefoot, he was going to be a little taller than her. He stared down at her in his usual menacing way while she looked into his obsidian eyes.

_Why do we always end up being so close to each other_? she thought. It did not matter how close they got, neither ever did anything. _Is he scared? Am I scared_?

After a moment of uneventful silence, Bulma exhaled loudly. She shook her hair out and started to step around the haughty prince.

"Well, not that this dialogue with you hasn't been exceptionally exhilarating and enthralling, but..." Bulma paused as Vegeta grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back around to face him. Bulma's eyes were wide with shock. "What? Let me go, Vegeta. You have made an annoyingly bad habit of just pulling me wherever you want me. I'm not a play th..."

Bulma was silenced by Vegeta pulling her closer than she'd ever been to him. She inhaled sharply. His lips were a mere millimeter away from hers. She could practically feel them touching. Vegeta just stood, oddly enough looking down on the princess with emotionless, onyx eyes. She could feel his heart beating steadily against her chest while hers was starting to beat faster and faster.

_So I do have an effect on her_, he thought smugly. His face did not betray how he felt at all.

After a few moments of stillness, Vegeta released Bulma. He took a step back away from her. A self-righteous leer was on his face. Bulma looked slightly dazed. Vegeta may as well have just finished kissing her. She knew she must have looked flustered and blushed. She turned her glance away from the prince.

_Trust Vegeta to look like he just won a sparring match after something like that_, she thought dismally. _Mood killer in five, four, three, two..._

"You are so hideous, woman," he said before walking away exultantly. Bulma resisted the urge to laugh and instead put up her best front. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jackass," Bulma mumbled, scowling at him.

"Bitch," Vegeta retorted. He turned around and gave her a look. Bulma saw the lust in his eyes and knew the look meant one thing: he really wanted her, and he meant to have her. Once she heard the door to her suite close, Bulma sank to the floor of her balcony and sat on her knees.

_I want him_.

"Did I really just think that?" Bulma asked out loud. "Yes. Yes, I think I just did."

* * *

Three hours later, Chichi came back to the room. Kakarrot was following her. He was trying to move as silently as possible behind her. Bulma was nowhere in sight. Chichi looked around cautiously for her friend.

"Where is she, Chichi?" Kakarrot asked. Chichi put a finger up, peering around the corner into Bulma's bedroom.

"Looking for me?" Bulma asked from behind them. Both Chichi and Kakarrot whirled around to face the princess. Bulma looked a little less "put together" than normal. Chichi noticed this and stepped forward. Bulma watched as her friend examined her. Kakarrot also watched her with interest. "What?" Bulma asked. Chichi looked Bulma up and down once more before looking her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Nothing," Bulma said quickly. "Why were you two looking for me?"

"Nice try, but it's not going to work, princess. I can smell the frustration on you," Chichi said. Bulma smiled at her friend. "I'll see you at dinner, Kakarrot," Chichi said. Kakarrot looked confused for a moment before leaving the room, being sure to incline his head slightly at Bulma. Bulma and Chichi sat down on the sofa.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Bulma asked. Chichi giggled girlishly.

"Oh, he talks plenty. But, stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong with you? You look all flustered. What were you doing while I was gone?" Chichi asked.

"I had a visitor," Bulma said. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked. Bulma recounted the entire Vegeta scenario. She left out the proximity encounter, though. She was not quite sure how to put that situation into words. Besides, the way Vegeta made her feel was still a little questionable. "Why are you making that face?"

"No reason. Just don't get involved with him, Bulma," Chichi said, a warning tone in her voice. Bulma blinked.

"I didn't plan on it, Cheech," Bulma said. Chichi nodded.

"Well, Raeni and Krillyn told me about how you have to go before the Galactic Council. They'll most likely try to intimidate you. So, I'm going to get you ready for that day," Chichi said, smiling. Bulma looked confused.

"How?" she asked. Chichi smiled.

"Bulma, you are a princess. It's high time you started acting like one. Though I hate to admit it, Prince Vegeta really is the perfect example of what you should be acting like. He exaggerates it a bit, but for the most part, he's got the royalty thing down," Chichi said.

Bulma stared blankly at Chichi for a minute. Chichi looked as if she was going to throw up. It was like the words that had come out of her mouth were like a foul-tasting food. Bulma could not help but to start laughing. Chichi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Bulma nearly fell off the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Chichi. You really should see your face, though. It's priceless. Did you really just give Vegeta a compliment?"

"Unfortunately, I did. Tell anyone and this Frieza guy's henchmen won't need to kill you," Chichi said. Bulma hit her with one of the sofa's pillows.

"That wasn't funny," she said as Denni walked in the room. Both of them looked a little shocked, but for two different reasons. Chichi was shocked because Denni had entered without announcing herself. Bulma was shocked because she had not known Denni was here at all.

"Denni? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Denni stared blandly at Bulma.

"The queen sent me as your servant, your highness. I have a message for Lady Chichi," she said. Bulma nodded. Denni looked at Chichi, who was glaring daggers at her. "Kakarrot would like you to join him for dinner tonight."

"Only if it's okay with Bulma," Chichi said, looking at Bulma. Bulma waved her hand.

"Go on. Isn't that all you two do? Eat and make out?" she joked. Denni nodded and left the room. She passed Raeni and Brolly as they returned. Bulma smiled at them. "My faithful guards who left me alone for four hours. I thought you forgot about me," she said.

"We're sorry, your highness," Raeni said, her voice quivering. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other. Raeni was a little redder in the face than usual. Something else was also different about her. Neither could quite put the finger on it, though. Brolly just found his solitary corner and stood in it. "We got a little... side-tracked."

"Yes. Well, you might as well have the rest of the night off. All that's left is dinner. I can take that in my room. Perhaps you'll do a better job of guarding me tomorrow," Bulma said. Raeni looked over at her charge.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I plan on going into the city," Bulma said, smiling.

Brolly and Raeni looked at each other. Chichi just smiled. The two Saiyans conferred with each other. Then Brolly looked sternly at the princess. Over the months, Bulma had become accustomed to Brolly's "looks." They had little effect on her. She stared impassively back at him.

"Out of the question, princess," he said.

"Why the hell not?" Bulma argued. "I'm always stuck in the palace at Venova. I go on _**VACATION**_ in Aenire and I'm trapped in the palace like a prisoner, too! I'm leaving even if I have to sneak out," she said.

"Well, there is a festival going on in the city. Perhaps it would be good for her to get out," Raeni said. She moved a lock of wild, dark hair out of her round face. Bulma blinked.

_That's what's different_, she thought.

"Raeni?" she said. Raeni looked at Bulma, acknowledging her. "Your hair is down. And, you have a lot of it," Bulma said. Raeni looked down at her feet, trying to hide what appeared to be a blush.

"Yes, I suppose I do, princess. I didn't have time to fix it," she said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why was your hair down to begin with?" Chichi asked. Raeni looked at Brolly for help. Bulma could obviously figure out what Chichi could not. She immediately took it upon herself to change subjects.

"So, can I go into the city tomorrow or what?" she asked. Raeni looked at Bulma. Bulma winked at her. Raeni heaved a relieved sigh. Before anyone could answer her, Vegeta sauntered into her room, arms crossed and surly. Raeni and Brolly bowed their heads. Chichi just frowned at him. Bulma smirked and relaxed on the sofa, crossing her legs.

"Out, all of you," Vegeta said calmly. Brolly and Raeni obeyed immediately. If any danger arose, they figured the prince would let no harm come to the princess. Chichi was not as sure though. She did not move, instead looking at her best friend. Bulma was staring at Vegeta. "That includes you, too." Vegeta glared at Chichi.

Chichi was not easily intimidated. Vegeta's death glares did nothing to her. She was probably the only person besides Mieke who could say that she honestly never feared him. She stared back at him with just as much intensity. If anything, Vegeta could learn to respect her, if she did not pop off at the mouth so frequently. It was like she should have been Saiyan in another life.

"Chichi, I'll be fine. Aren't you supposed to be eating with Kakarrot?" Bulma asked. Chichi said nothing and left the room, still glaring maliciously at Vegeta. She closed the door behind her. Vegeta looked back at Bulma. Bulma raised an eyebrow. He looked rather irate. She crossed her legs. "Something wrong?" she asked. Vegeta advanced on her so quickly; she did not have to time to prepare herself for what happened next.

Vegeta's gloved right hand closed around her tiny neck, holding her back against the sofa. Bulma's eyes widened in pure shock. Her hands went up to his, squeezing his wrist. Vegeta watched her. He was not applying much strength to his hold on her. In fact, he was applying very, very little. She still seemed to be struggling though.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma whispered in a strangled voice. Vegeta continued to frown at her.

"Why did you let go of me?" he asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"That's what this is about? Vegeta, I only called your bluff. I wanted to see if you would let me die," she said, trying to laugh. The only thing that came up was a strangled cough, though. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He obviously found nothing amusing.

_How easily she lies_, Vegeta thought. He continued to stare her down. Bulma just watched him apprehensively. He tightened his grip on her a fraction. Bulma flinched under him. Vegeta realized something; she was in pain.

"You're lying, woman. Do not lie to me," he said. Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Lying? What reason do I have to lie?" she asked. Vegeta's frown only deepened.

"Tell me the truth!" he yelled at her.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she was getting out of this one. She had to tell him the truth. He might actually kill her this time around. Did she really want that to happen?

"I... I... I wanted to keep falling. I wanted to... die," Bulma whispered, sounding ashamed. She found that she could no longer look at Vegeta's opaque eyes that were burning with anger now.

"You wanted to use me to die?" he yelled at her. Bulma made no move to answer his question. He already knew the answer, though. Vegeta resisted the urge to snap her neck right then. Why was she so eager to die? It was not only the fact that she had tried to kill herself, and in a sick, twisted way use him to do so. What was bothering him was that he had nearly lost his mind afterwards. He was actually losing sleep trying to figure her out. "I'm not some executioner you can use at free will, woman."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Bulma whispered. She was starting to get a little dizzy. Vegeta loosened his hold on her. Bulma coughed and wheezed, bringing both hands to her neck. Vegeta stood up, looking down distastefully at her. "I just..."

"I don't give a damn about your problems, woman. I'm not here to solve them. Killing yourself won't solve them, either. You have an obligation to your planet and people. Fulfill it like an adult and stop being a child," Vegeta said.

Bulma looked up at him. Vegeta could see the tears running down her face. She had red marks on her neck where his fingers had been. He knew they would go away; he had not been squeezing enough to bruise her. She looked like she wanted to say something to him. He turned on his heel to walk away.

"Vegeta, would you ever take me flying again?" she asked in a scratchy voice as he reached the door. Vegeta pushed the button to open the door. Before he walked out, he turned his head to the side.

"Maybe," he grunted. With that, he disappeared out the door. It closed automatically behind him.

Bulma tried to find a smile, but found it incredibly hard to do so. Instead, she just thought about what Vegeta had said. It occurred to her that he had reprimanded her more like a parent than anything. She had been wrong to put him in that position.

* * *

Vegeta passed Denni as he was leaving Bulma's suite. She was carrying a basket full of clothes. She was not paying attention to her surroundings. Vegeta, full of frustration and anger, saw his outlet. He grabbed Denni roughly by her arm as they passed one another. Denni immediately went on the defensive.

As a result of being a Saiyan female, Denni's first instinct was to aim for the crotch. Her right leg went up between Vegeta's legs. Vegeta stepped back and caught her leg. He grabbed her right wrist as she brought her hand up to punch him. Twisting her arm around her back, he pushed her against the wall. She dropped the basket she was carrying. Vegeta leaned in close to her ear as Denni continued to struggle. She was extremely strong, and he did not really want to hurt her.

"Calm down," Vegeta said. Denni nodded quickly. Vegeta released her and stepped back. Denni turned to look at her attacker. She immediately looked ashamed when she realized who it was.

"A thousand apologies, sire. I had no idea it was you. I was daydreaming, and impulse took over when you grabbed me, and..." she began rambling.

"Yes, I know. What's done is done. You landing a punch on me is quite laughable." Here, Denni gave him a scowl that could have rivaled him in any department. "Tonight, when you are done with your new mistress, come to my suite," Vegeta said, oblivious to her glare. Denni raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing would please me more than to give pleasure to you tonight, my prince. But, your mother said I am here exclusively for the princess. I am not to go near you if I value my life," Denni said. Vegeta gave her an asymmetrical smirk.

"My mother is in Venova. We are in Aenire. What the queen doesn't know won't hurt her. I expect you later tonight or the consequences will be severe," Vegeta said. Denni nodded slowly. Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked off. Denni sank to her knees and began gathering the clothes up again.

_What a prick_! she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma and Chichi were getting ready for their trip to the city. Bulma was debating on whether or not she should wear a hooded cloak or not. Brolly was wisely staying out of the conversation. Every now and then, Raeni would add her two cents.

"I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I don't cover my hair, Cheech. How many Saiyans have blue hair? I don't want to draw that much attention to myself," Bulma said. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Bulma, you'll have Brolly tagging along with you. He alone is enough to draw attention to yourself. Besides, just think of your hair as a tracking device. It'll make you easier to find in a crowd," Chichi said. At those words, Brolly and Raeni looked at each other.

"Put a hood on," Brolly said quickly. Bulma looked confused.

"Why?"

"You're really easy to spot in a crowd full of brunette people, princess. You're a sniper's dream," Raeni said. Bulma frowned. She stood up, swinging the white cloak over her shoulders. She pulled the hood up and glared at her protectors.

"I'm going to tell the prince where we're off to. I'll meet you all at the gates in five minutes," she said. They all watched her leave before they could say anything else on the subject.

* * *

Bulma found Kakarrot and Raditz standing by big white doors. When they saw Bulma approaching, they lightened up and relaxed their stance. She smiled at the burly guards and stopped in front of them.

"Is the short stack in there?" she asked. Raditz laughed at the nickname, but Kakarrot looked a little puzzled for a moment.

"Yes, he's in there. He was doing a kata. I think he may be just meditating now. Do you want to see him or something?" Raditz asked. Bulma nodded, smiling her prettiest smile. "Well..."

"Raditz, you know Vegeta doesn't like to be disturbed during his morning exer..." Raditz had already opened the door silently for Bulma. Bulma stuck her tongue out at Kakarrot and slipped inside.

The room was gigantic, white, and padded all the way around. It took a moment for Bulma to locate the prince. It was not because of his size. It was because of the intensity of the light reflecting off the walls in the room. The fact that Bulma wore all white did not seem to help the matter, either. When she located Vegeta, she walked silently towards. As she did so, she took in his appearance.

Vegeta was sitting with his back to her. She had never seen him shirtless, so this was something very, very new to her. She could see every outline of every muscle in his back. He was so well-toned, it was almost scary. She had to pivot to walk around him. His eyes were closed. The expression he wore on his face was one he always wore: mild indignance. She came to a stop directly in front of him. Bulma's eyes traveled past his face down to his chest.

_How can he be that muscular_? she asked herself. He surely did not appear that way when she saw him fully clothed. _No wonder he's such an asshole_.

Before Bulma could blink, she felt a body in close proximity of hers again. She began to wobble. She gasped when she realized that Vegeta was standing directly in front of her, no more than three inches away. She swayed and lost her balance. She had made peace with that fact that she was going to hit the ground on her backside. When it did not happen, she looked up and saw that Vegeta had caught her. He was glaring at her with his usual annoyed expression. He lifted her back up, bringing her to his chest. Her hood had fallen back and her hair was hanging around her face.

"Why the hell are you in here, woman?" he asked. Bulma frowned.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving to go into the city. What's the big idea scaring me like that?" Bulma asked. She realized that Vegeta had not yet released her. She gently tried to push away, seeing if he would let her go. His frown deepened for a moment, but he did not let her go.

"You are intruding on my space, woman. I suggest you watch your tone," he said. "How do you plan on getting into Aenire? Walking?" Vegeta asked. He sounded like he was hinting at something.

"I can't very well take to the skies like a spaceship, can I? Idiot," Bulma said, mumbling the last part. She looked away from him.

"You're right. We wouldn't want you plummeting to the ground. Earth would be missing its so-called leader," he said snidely.

Bulma's eyes widened considerably and she glared at him viciously. Vegeta was leering mischievously at her. Her mouth was hanging open. In that one instant, the amount of dirty words and insults that had crossed her mind would have made even Vegeta blush. Before she said anything, she realized one thing.

_Relax, Bulma. He's trying to get a rise out of you. Don't let him bait you_, she thought to herself. Bulma blinked and inhaled slowly. Her look of viciousness turned to one of indifference. For one second, Vegeta looked confused.

"Well, as much as I would just _**LOVE**_ to stand here and debate that little rude comment of yours, I have somewhere to be," Bulma said. She pushed herself away from Vegeta with force this time. Vegeta released her. He crossed his arms and watched her.

Bulma was fixing her hair in order to put it back under the hood. She noticed Vegeta staring at her through her peripheral vision. She tried to ignore him. Bulma got the same feeling that she had when she first met Mieke. It was like she under surveillance. Sighing, Bulma, pulled her hood up and faced Vegeta again.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she yelled. Vegeta sneered at her.

"Only your hideousness, woman," he said. It took all Bulma's strength not to launch herself at him right then and there. Instead, she took a deep breath and stuck her nose in the air. A light bulb turned on in her head.

"I will not honor that insult with a rejoinder. I don't feel like verbally jousting with you right now. Good day, your highness," Bulma bowed very low, being sure to flash Vegeta a nice look of her cleavage. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments. She stood up straight and walked past him, brushing up against his side slowly.

Vegeta turned and watched the princess disappear through the door. When she was gone, a small grin came to his face.

"So, the princess does know how to play," he said to himself.

* * *

Bulma met the other three at the front gates of the palace. They were standing next to what looked like some sort of scooters. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What are those for?" she asked. Raeni stepped forward.

"To ride, your majesty," she said. When she saw the incredulous look on Bulma's face, she sighed. "Surely you don't mean to walk to the city," she said. Bulma's face went blank. Chichi stepped up next to Raeni.

"Bulma, don't do this to me!" she screeched.

"Cheech, it will do you some good to get some exercise. All you do is eat and suck face with Kakarrot. Besides, it's a beautiful day. It can't be that far of a walk to the city, can it?" Bulma started walking through the gates. Raeni and Chichi looked to Brolly for help. He just crossed his arms and followed after his headstrong ward.


	11. Chapter 11: Hot and Bothered

**Empire**

**Chapter 11: Hot and Bothered**

* * *

Chichi walked behind Brolly and Bulma. Raeni stood next to her. Chichi had long since taken off her cloak. She had been literally baking with it on. She noticed that Bulma still wore hers. Raeni was carrying her cloak in her hand. Brolly had not even bothered to wear one. Chichi looked up at the sky.

The suns of Vegeta-sei were not being kind to them. The path from the palace gates to the city was at least four miles long. It was sweltering and there were no trees to provide them with any sort of shade. Chichi had begged to let Brolly and Raeni fly them into the city, but Bulma had refused.

_She's stubborn as a mule. Always out to prove a point_, Chichi fumed.

Bulma was just as vexed as Chichi, but for a totally different reason. Vegeta had known the walk was this long. She had noticed it when he asked her if she planned on walking. This must be his way of punishing her for what she did earlier.

_What? He plans on seeing me cooked to death out here? What an asshole_! Bulma turned and looked at Chichi. Chichi looked up warily at her. The princess turned back around.

* * *

After another thirty minutes of silent brooding and walking, Bulma saw tops of buildings. Letting out a sigh of relief, she picked up the pace a little. Chichi noticed this and ran after her friend, calling her name. Raeni sighed and went after the two. Brolly just watched calmly, keeping his steady pace going.

"Bulma, why are you running?" Chichi called.

"Because I'm thirsty! That's why!" Bulma yelled back. Chichi rolled her eyes and kept running.

Bulma stopped when she entered the busy city. She barely heard Chichi walk up beside her, it was so loud. Chichi and Bulma looked around at the other Saiyans. They had never seen so much spandex in their lives.

"Is that all you people wear?" Bulma asked. Raeni shrugged.

"It serves to fit all purposes. Not everyone can wear dresses all the time." Raeni scanned the vendors on the side of the street. "Come on. You said you were thirsty," she said. Bulma nodded and followed Raeni, pulling Chichi along. She had been staring at a child with a furry appendage sticking out his backside. She poked Bulma urgently.

"Bulma, look!" she whispered. Bulma turned her head to where Chichi was looking. She raised an eyebrow in question and stopped walking.

Raeni almost fell at the deadweight on her arm. Brolly noticed the three women had stopped moving when he caught up to them. He saw the bewildered looks on the two humans' faces.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is that a tail that child has?" Bulma asked slowly, looking up at Brolly. Brolly looked at the little Saiyan, who was now trotting off with who he could assume was his father. The little brown appendage wrapped around his waist as he did so. Bulma's eyes traveled to Brolly's waist. "You have one?"

"You mean to tell me that you've been on this planet for almost a year now and you've never noticed that Saiyans have tails?" Raeni asked, looking at them incredulously. Chichi and Bulma could only nod. "Chichi, all the time you spend with Kakarrot, he's never once let it unravel?" Chichi shook her head.

"Why do you keep them wrapped around your waist like that?" Bulma asked.

"Imagine it getting caught in the door of a ship or something. It's best just to keep it like this. Plus, the enemy can't get it easily while it's like this. To most Saiyans, it is a weakness. They are extremely sensitive. To those of us who have been trained, it is not. Enough talk about tails. I thought we were getting something to drink," Raeni said, sounding irritable. Bulma nodded. She got the feeling there was more to it then Raeni was letting on.

Raeni took them to a vendor that was selling something that resembled snow cones. Bulma and Chichi could practically taste the alcohol from smelling the substance. It was purple and extremely cold, but warmed after two or three seconds. Once they swallowed it, it stung all the way down.

"That stuff's great. Earth should take lessons on how to make drinks from the Saiyans," Chichi said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Let's go look around," Bulma said.

Inside the festival, the quartet came to a fenced area. There were a lot of little animals inside the fence. There were furry animals, scaly animals, three-eyed animals, and eight-legged animals. Bulma's eyes were set on something that looked like a giant fur ball. She moved over to its side of the fence.

"Hey, little guy," she said sweetly. The giant puff turned around to look at her with one big eye. Brolly walked over to her, holding a bucket of something smelly. Bulma looked into it and almost threw up. "What the hell is this?" she yelled.

"You want to interact with that creature, don't you?" he asked. Bulma nodded half-heartedly. "Well, this is its food." Brolly handed her the bucket. Raeni and Chichi were snickering. Bulma shot them evil looks before she turned back to the adorable creature. It padded its way over to her.

Bulma finally got a really good look at it. It had big, blue eyes, much like hers. Its fur was white as snow and it walked on all fours when it was not curled into a ball. It was no bigger than a puppy. It sat down on its hind legs and looked up wonderingly at her. Bulma reached in the bucket and fished out a big helping of the creature's food: a large piece of what looked like flesh. It fell directly in front of the creature, almost crushing it.

"Whoops," Bulma whispered. Before the word had come completely out of her mouth, the little creature had walked up to the meat and devoured it almost completely whole. Bulma turned and looked at Chichi and Raeni.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Chichi said.

"It's a Feyore. They're very rare on this planet. I've been trying to sell it, but no one wants him," the owner of the creature said, walking over to them. Before Bulma could say anything, the Feyore hacked up a large bone and belched. "Do you want to take it off my hands?"

"Sure," Bulma said. Raeni stepped up beside her.

"Absolutely not, princess. What will Prince Vegeta think if he sees you have a pet?" she exclaimed. Bulma smirked in a very Vegeta-like way. Raeni cursed herself for giving Bulma incentive to defy the prince.

"Well, we won't know unless we find out, will we? Brolly, could you pay the man?" Bulma said. She reached down and picked up the Feyore. Before she touched it, it jumped on her left arm and crawled up to her shoulder, where it made a little perch. It was surprisingly light. "Nimble little thing, aren't you?"

"What are you going to call it?" Chichi asked, watching the furry alien as it examined Bulma's shoulder and hair. Bulma stared at her, then at the alien on her shoulder. "It looks like a miniature abominable snowman."

"I like that. Snow. I'll call him Snow," Bulma said. She took the Feyore off her shoulder and looked at him. He appeared to be smiling at her. "Do you like that name, Snow?" she asked. The Feyore made a noise that sounded like a bark and a purr at the same time, if that was possible. Bulma laughed and put the animal back on her shoulder.

They continued to trudge through the festival, Raeni at the front with Brolly bringing up the rear. Snow had taken a real liking to his new mistress and refused to leave her left shoulder for even a moment. They saw several tents: jewelry, fortune-telling ("Bullshit," Raeni had said.), and others had captured their interests. But one caught Bulma's eye above any other. It was an old inventor's tent. The old Saiyan looked up at her.

"Hi there. What have you got here?" Bulma asked, looking down at the trinkets and gadgets. She had never seen anything like them. They all resembled tiny orbs and watches. The inventor noticed the lock of blue hair coming out of Bulma's hood.

"You are not Saiyan, are you?" he asked. Bulma looked up at the old man. He merely waved a hand. "It matters not to me. An old man is glad for the company, I assure you. Do you know what these are?" he asked. He picked up a blue orb and handed it to Bulma. It was very heavy. Bulma managed to lift to it her line of vision to show the others. She recognized it.

"Any takers?" Bulma asked Raeni, Chichi, and Brolly. All three just shook their heads. Bulma sighed. "Oh, it's so simple! You'll have to excuse my friends. They're such ignoramuses." Bulma ran her hand over the ball, apparently checking for any indentations.

"Uh, princess, what the hell are you doing?" Raeni asked. Bulma ignored her and found what she was looking for. She pushed in and threw the heavy ball a little ways away from her. It exploded outward and a space pod appeared out of the smoke. Bulma looked triumphantly at the vendor.

"It's a space encapsulator. It helps you encapsulate large objects and put them in small places. That's one of the earliest models. I don't know how it got way out here..." Bulma trailed off as she began going through some of the other things on the table. Raeni and Brolly looked at each other.

"How did you know that?" the vendor asked. Bulma looked at him. She pulled her hood down to help her see the gadgets on the table better.

"Because I helped design them with my father. I was working on a smaller, more efficient, not to mention lighter, model before I was brought here. Apparently, some of my planet was ransacked and some things were stolen. As far as I know, Earth was the only planet with this technology because it was our own." Bulma was almost choking on tears. "It was like a family recipe." She turned and walked away from the vendor. Chichi and Raeni went after her.

Brolly stepped up to the vendor, eyeing him dangerously. The vendor knew what Brolly wanted. He did not even need to ask. The vendor nodded and Brolly scooped up all the remaining encapsulators. He then followed after his ward.

* * *

Bulma was stalking up the path back to the castle. Raeni and Chichi had fallen behind. They figured she needed a little space and wanted to afford her some time to think. One of Vegeta-sei's suns was still high in the sky, but the other was nearing sunset. Snow was walking along her feet. She assumed it was because of her hair being down and in the way.

_How did they get to my scientists? Did they pillage and plunder everything? Will I even have a home to go to_? she thought dismally. Sighing, she took off her cloak as she saw the gates of the palace nearing. She turned around and looked at her guards.

"Is there a pool or something nearby?" she asked. "I'm gonna die of heatstroke if I don't cool off," Bulma said. Raeni nodded and walked off. Bulma followed silently.

Raeni led her to an outside bath house. She instructed Bulma on which strings to pull if she wanted cold water, warm water, or suds. Bulma nodded mechanically for five minutes.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, princess. Scream if you need me," she said.

"I'll scream when I'm dying," Bulma mumbled.

Bulma walked over to the strings and pulled the one marked "**COLD**." The water came from a large pipe above the ceiling. Bulma let go of the string and the pulled on the one marked "**HOT**." The steamy water mixed with the cold. Bulma undressed folded her clothes on the side. She slipped into the green, sudsy water and floated to the center. She ducked her head under twice. When she came up, she heard Snow making some sort of hissing noise.

"Snow, what is it?" she asked the creature. Snow's hair was standing on end and he was baring his razor sharp teeth. His eyes had narrowed like a cat's. He was looking at something behind Bulma. Bulma turned around slowly. The first things she saw were the boots. The second thing was the scowl. Bulma immediately shrunk down into the water until only her head was visible. "Why are you spying on me? You perve!" she yelled.

Vegeta flinched at the shrill scream of the princess. He had merely been walking past the bath house when he heard the sounds of the pool being filled. Curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see who it was that was indulging in a bath. Low and behold he should find the spoiled little princess.

"I was not spying on you, woman. Besides, you haven't got anything I would want to look at," he said in his usual sniveling tone. Bulma's face contorted into a frown. He was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Oh, really? A willing girl who _**ISN'T**_a whore must be hard to come by in Aenire," Bulma said. She floated towards his feet and stared up at him. He looked down at her with disdain. The white ball of fur to his left was making an irritating racket, but all his attention was focused on her.

"I've seen dead women on the battlefield who look better than you do, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma smirked and floated backwards to the center of the pool.

"That a fact? Tell me you don't fuck dead women, Vegeta. If you do, that just solidifies my theory that _**WILLING**_ females are hard to come by for you. At least dead women don't have to suffer by looking at that repugnant mug of yours the entire time."

Vegeta could not believe the effrontery of this woman. To speak to him in such a manner would surely mean to death. If any female had done so, he would have killed her on the spot. Well, he would definitely not let her have the last word on this little bout.

"Woman, you can say all you want about my sexual conquests. It just confirms my suspicions about your tension around me," he said. Bulma shot him a look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Get out of that pool and I'll show you what I mean," he said in a dangerous voice. Bulma did not like the glint in Vegeta's eye. Snow was still barking/purring madly at Vegeta. Vegeta noticed Bulma's hesitation and just smirked. "I didn't think so."

"You're such a pervert, Vegeta. You just want to satisfy your lascivious needs by seeing me naked," Bulma said haughtily. She would fight for the last word till the very end. Vegeta was definitely a worthy adversary and he would not go down easily. Vegeta just turned to look at her again.

"I'm a prince, woman. I can be a pervert if I want to," he said. Bulma opened her mouth to say more, but found that he had effectively ended the conversation. She floated to the other side of the bath. Vegeta finally took notice of the hissing little alien at his feet. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked as he picked it up by the scruff of his neck.

"That's Snow, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold him like he's a piece of trash," Bulma said. Vegeta looked her in the eye and dropped the creature unceremoniously on the ground. Bulma went over to where he was. Vegeta stood there calmly, arms crossed. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to do. He stepped up to the edge, daring her. Bulma smirked. "Your arrogance will be your downfall, my prince." Bulma grabbed his foot and pulled as hard as she could.

Too late did Vegeta get what she meant by that. Any other day of the week, Bulma would not have been able to accomplish the feat of yanking his muscular leg from under him. But, with the assistance of a slick, wet tile floor and there being very little traction on the bottom of his boots, she was able to achieve the act that day.

The stuck-up prince slipped and fell on his backside. Bulma pulled him even further into the bath until he was completely in, cape and all. Laughing, she climbed out while he was trying to find his way out of his cape. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her as his head popped up out of the water. He was seething.

"Superciliousness never got anyone anywhere, my prince," she said. She blew him a kiss. Vegeta walked to the edge of the bath, getting ready to hoist himself out of it. Bulma picked up Snow.

"Run, woman. Run very, very fast," he said. Bulma's eyes widened and she took off. She heard Vegeta jump out of the pool. She looked behind her and saw that he had taken off his cape and armor and was chasing her in just his bodysuit now. Knowing she was in trouble if she got caught, Bulma ran the only place she could think of: the throne room.

Vegeta was playing fair by not flying to catch up with her, but he was still somewhat faster than the princess even on foot. He could catch her if he really wanted to. He wanted to see where she would take him. When he realized where she was going, he decided he needed to catch her. She would call his mother from there, and he could not have that. He sped up and grabbed her around the waist.

Bulma felt a strong arm slink around her waist as Vegeta caught her. He yanked her around into an alcove behind a curtain. While she was panting and gasping for breath, Vegeta was breathing regularly. Snow fell from her hands. She looked Vegeta up and down and noticed that his hair was not defying gravity as it usually did. She could not help but laugh as it dripped in his face.

"What's so damn funny, woman? You're in no position to be laughing," Vegeta said.

"It's nothing, really. But, you just look so cute with your hair down like this. I did not realize it was this long." Bulma put her hands on it and raised some of it up so Vegeta could see. He frowned and stepped back from her. Bulma pulled him closer to her by the hair. Vegeta flinched; it really did hurt to be pulled like that.

"Woman, release me," Vegeta said, trying not to sound like he was in pain. Bulma held fast and pulled him closer to her face. All Vegeta could do was obey her will. He put a hand on either side of her head.

"You knew the walk to Aenire was that long, didn't you?" Bulma asked, her voice totally different than before. Vegeta could not resist an evil smirk. Bulma glared at him. "You knew! You bastard! You could've warned me when I said I was going to walk. I was out there in that hot sun sweltering!" Bulma screeched in his sensitive ears.

"That's not my fault, woman! If I know anything about your loudmouth friend, then she tried to talk you out of it. You were to _**MULISH**_ to change your mind, though. Am I right?" Vegeta asked. Bulma opened her mouth to retort, but immediately closed it. Vegeta grabbed her hand and removed it from his hair. "I thought so."

It was then that Bulma finally noticed the position they were in. She was against the wall of the small alcove. Vegeta's hands were on either side of her head and he was inches from her body. Her attire did not help the situation, either; she was only wearing the robe she'd grabbed in a hurry to escape the bath in.

Vegeta could see her nervousness with their situation. He leered inwardly and decided to play on it. There would only be so many opportunities that he would get her in this position.

_And be sober_, he thought sardonically.

"My cape is dry clean only, woman. How are you going to pay me back for ruining it?" he asked.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, looking him in the eye. He was no longer wearing his cape and armor, just his bodysuit.

_How did he strip that off that fast_? she thought. She recounted that he had been wearing his full armor and cape when she pulled him into the bath. So, it was indeed ruined. She looked back at Vegeta's face. She knew exactly what he was doing and where this was going.

"Payment, eh? Well, this could go one of two ways, your highness," she said.

"Oh, do not leave me in suspense, your majesty," Vegeta said. Bulma smirked in a very astute manner.

"I could say that my ruining your precious cape was my way of paying you back for not telling me about the brutal heat of this place. Or," Bulma took Vegeta's hands and removed his gloves, "we could see the various uses of these fingers." Bulma intertwined her fingers with his. Vegeta could only stare wide-eyed at the princess.

Bulma knew she had Vegeta speechless now. She released his hands and untied her robe. Vegeta's bare hands rubbed up against her thigh as she stepped up to his face. She put her hand on the back of his head to bring him forward. Vegeta squeezed her leg almost apprehensively. He took his right arm and slipped it inside her robe and around her waist to bring her closer. Bulma was so close to his face now that she could practically taste his lips.

The curtain was suddenly moved aside. Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads and saw Raeni standing there. Raeni looked between the two, sizing up the situation. Bulma stepped away from Vegeta hastily and pulled her robe closed. Raeni was carrying her clothes in one arm and she had Vegeta's wet armor and cape in the other. She looked at Bulma.

"Your highness, you left your clothes in the bath house," she said through clenched teeth. She thrust Bulma's dress forward. Bulma stepped nervously out of the alcove. She took the clothes from Raeni and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Raeni. I'm sorry I didn't call for you when I, uh, left," she said quietly. Raeni eyed her again and then looked at Vegeta.

"I also retrieved your cape and armor from the bath house. Your cape is apparently ruined, your majesty. What do you want to do with it?" Raeni asked. Vegeta snapped out of his apparent trance once Raeni addressed him. He looked down at his shrinking cape.

"You can discard the cape. Take my armor to be cleaned and polished." He looked down at the floor for his gloves. He found them by the Feyore named Snow. Snow was gnawing on one of them. When Vegeta reached for it, he snapped at him. "Fine! Keep it, you little shit," Vegeta said. He just wanted to get back to his suite as quickly as possible. He turned and walked away, leaving Raeni and Bulma standing there.

Bulma did not watch him leave. She could feel Raeni's accusing eyes on her. Bulma bent down and let Snow crawl on her arm to her shoulder with Vegeta's glove. When they started walking, Raeni did not even look at her. Bulma kept stealing glances every now and then.

"Raeni?" she asked after two minutes. Raeni did not speak. "Raeni, I can explain..."

"Oh, you will. I want a nice, long explanation on why I caught you and Prince Vegeta in such an eye-catching position. And, princess, it had better be good," Raeni said. Bulma smiled weakly.


	12. Chapter 12: Greenhouses and Rooftops

**Empire**

**Chapter 12: Greenhouses and Rooftops**

* * *

Bulma sat on the sofa in her suite's sitting room. She was still dressed in the robe she had left the outside bath in. Snow was at Bulma's bare feet, still attempting to rip Vegeta's glove to shreds. Bulma barely noticed one of her maids walk up to her and hand her a towel. It was then that the princess noticed that her hair was still somewhat wet. Bulma took the towel and proceeded to wrap her hair in it. Then she looked at her two guards. 

Raeni was sitting across from Bulma in an armchair. Her arms were folded. Her hair was back in a ponytail. The normal spikiness of it seemed to be even more noticeable now that Raeni was a bit miffed. She had a look of derision on her face. Brolly stood in his usual shady corner, observing the two women. He looked like he wanted nothing to do with whatever was about to happen. Bulma instantly knew that she would probably receive no help from him. The one person that was absent was Chichi, and Bulma was thankful for that.

_Thank my lucky stars_, she thought.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself, princess?" Raeni asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Nothing happened, Raeni. Why do I have to explain myself if nothing happened?" Bulma asked. That was when Chichi walked in, bringing rays of sunshine with her. Bulma cursed under her breath.

_Perfect_, she thought.

"What did or didn't happen? What's going on?" she asked, sitting down next to Bulma. She looked back and forth between Raeni and Bulma. "Is someone going to speak or am I going to have to ask Brolly for the information?"

"I caught Princess Bulma in a very compromising position with Prince Vegeta earlier," Raeni said haughtily. Chichi frowned and looked at Bulma.

"How compromising?" she asked Raeni while her eyes were still trained on Bulma. Bulma played with the belt of the robe she was wearing, trying to get the image of Chichi's stare down out of her mind.

"Well, let's just say that the princess isn't wearing anything under that robe," Raeni said.

It seemed to take a minute for the words to sink in for Chichi. She examined the rest of Bulma. Then she saw that Snow was chewing on a white glove; one of Vegeta's gloves. Frowning, she looked back up at Bulma.

"Have you gone mad? He's the prince!" Chichi yelled.

"No, I'm not mad, Chichi. Why am I getting yelled at here? Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. I had it under control," Bulma said. Raeni shook her head.

"You don't know the prince, your majesty. He's very... manipulative. He may let you think you have the initiative, but in reality he's got you under his thumb," she said. Bulma smirked and picked up Snow. She stood up and began walking to her room.

"Well, Raeni. Two can most definitely play at that game," Bulma said. She closed the door behind her. Raeni and Chichi looked at each other.

"I can't believe she entertains that male whore," Chichi mumbled.

* * *

Late that night, Bulma sat out on her terrace. Snow was at her feet asleep. He had a low rumble of a snore that was soothing. Bulma soon realized that she was not tired. She looked to her left and saw a trellis full of flowers. It led all the way to the roof over her terrace. Bulma walked out to the edge and looked up. 

"Hmm, the roof is flat," she said. Smiling, she went inside her room to change clothes. She changed into one of Raeni's spandex outfits and passed Brolly. He was half asleep, yet he noticed her walk by.

"Destination, princess?" he asked.

"I'm going to climb the trellis by my balcony," she stated calmly. Brolly nodded sleepily. Bulma giggled and kept walking. When she reached her terrace, she touched the trellis to see if it was strong.

_I'm sure Brolly will hear me scream if something goes wrong_, she reassured herself. She slowly stepped on top of the railing and onto the trellis. _Don't look down_.

Bulma began climbing. It only took her about five minutes to climb through the prickly flowers on the trellis and up to the top of her roof. When she dismounted from the trellis, she managed to prick her finger on one of the thorns. Disregarding it, she climbed to the edge of the roof and threw her legs over the side. She looked up at the stars, something she could not do in Venova.

* * *

Vegeta was coming up the hill from a trip to Aenire. Kakarrot and Raditz were in tow. The brothers were supporting each other. While mumbling something about having incompetent guards, Vegeta looked up at the stars. 

He had not been able to enjoy himself while in the city. His mind had been on the princess the whole time. Too much had happened in a span of only ten minutes. Then that stupid female had to go and interrupt what he was sure would have been a wonderful experience. Because their moment was cut short, Vegeta had gone to great lengths to avoid the princess for the rest of the day.

"You two are relieved of your duty for the rest of the night," he said gruffly. The two brothers mumbled something that sounded like "Yes, sire," and headed off in the opposite direction.

Vegeta started walking towards the garden. Bulma's room overlooked the garden, and beyond the garden was Aenire. So, he could easily sneak up on her if he felt the need to. He looked up towards her terrace and saw two legs hanging off the roof. Raising an eyebrow, he saw the sloppy braid and realized who it was.

"How?" he mumbled.

* * *

Bulma continued to stare up at the stars, thinking to herself. She thought about becoming queen. She thought about her planet. She thought about continuing her father's research. She thought about that Frieza guy. She even thought about that godforsaken prince. 

"What I need is to fix something. I need a lab of some sort," she said into the wind. That was when Vegeta suddenly appeared in her face. Bulma gasped and moved backwards.

"How did you get up here?" he asked. Bulma had her right hand to her chest, breathing hard. Vegeta stepped up on the rooftop and looked down at her. Bulma frowned and stood up.

"Just who do you think you are scaring me like that?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta continued to eye her in silence. Bulma let her eyes travel and just took in his general appearance. He was wearing a new cape and armor. His arms were folded to his chest. He stood feet shoulder-width apart and he was scowling at her, as usual. To say Vegeta looked incredibly regal and sexy was definitely an understatement.

_It's a sin to look that good and be such an ass! God, I hate him_, Bulma thought. As if Vegeta could read her mind, he smirked on cue.

"Do you like what you see, woman?" he asked haughtily. Bulma looked back up quickly to meet his stare.

"Well, there's so little of you to look at, your highness," she retorted. Vegeta took a step forward.

"I assure you there's much, much more," he nearly whispered. Bulma, catching the meaning, smirked.

"Do you really feel the need to impress me, my prince?" she asked. Vegeta was taken a little off guard by this question. He tried not to show it, but for a second, Bulma could see it in his eyes.

_Ah, confusion_, she thought triumphantly.

"Impress? Why would I need to you impress the likes of you?" he asked. Bulma stepped up closer to him.

"Because I know I impressed you very, very much earlier," she said.

Vegeta literally was stunned into silence. He needed to find an outlet to finalize this conversation quickly. He could read in the princess' face that she knew she had won the match. She crossed her arms and walked away from him. She went and sat on the other side of the roof.

"You never told me how you got up here," Vegeta said. Bulma pointed to the trellis of flowers below them. "You climbed that?"

"Obviously, Vegeta. I'm not as frail as you think I am." Bulma continued looking up at the stars.

Vegeta continued to stand a few feet away from her. After about five minutes of silence, he awkwardly went and sat down next to her. Bulma looked to her left. He did not look at her, but just up at the stars. He seemed to be content with the silence, so Bulma said nothing. Smiling to herself, she continued to look up.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmph." It was not a "yes." It was more or less a "speak."

"What's it like in space?" Bulma asked tentatively. Vegeta was silent for a few moments.

"Dark," was all he said. Bulma frowned at him and sighed. She looked back up at the sky.

"I wonder what Earth would look like from this planet," she whispered. Vegeta looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You have never been in space?"

"The only time I was in space was when I was brought here. My planet wasn't nearly as evolved as yours when it came to space travel. We were far more interested in other scientific projects. Now that you think about it, I suppose there was good reason for the lack of space travel on my planet," Bulma said.

Vegeta could here Bulma's voice starting to crack. He could sense the tears coming. If there was one thing that was foreign to him, it was female emotions. If there was another thing that was even more alien to him, it was this beautiful human princess' emotions. He had never seen her cry before. This was something new to him. Crying was not very common on Vegeta-sei, as only babies did it. Before he knew it, the tears were running down her face.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked. Bulma looked at him and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry. I just miss my planet. That's all," she said. Bulma tried furiously to wipe her tears away.

Vegeta felt strange. He did not like seeing this showing of weakness from her; her feisty side was what he liked about her. She was making him uncomfortable. It was also sort of painful to watch her sadness. He needed to stop her sniffling before it drove him mad. He stood up quickly.

"Come on, woman," Vegeta said brusquely. Bulma blinked, still wiping her eyes. She was suddenly cold; Vegeta had been giving off a lot of heat. She noticed he was standing.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked, still sniffling. Cringing slightly, Vegeta grabbed her left wrist. He pulled her as gently as he could off of the stone rooftop. "Vegeta, where are we going?" she asked.

"Shut that hole in your face, wait, and see," Vegeta said. Bulma watched him as he picked her up. He jumped off the roof and he took her to the ground. He put her back down on the ground in the garden. "Follow me."

Bulma followed Vegeta back inside the palace. They passed all of the familiar halls and rooms. They came to a much darker portion of the palace that was blocked off by a large stone door. Vegeta unlocked some sort of mechanism to push it open and they entered.

This side of the palace was much more spaced out than the side that Bulma and Vegeta resided on. They passed a room full of paintings. Another room was full of jewels and priceless artifacts. Each room was filled with something special. It reminded Bulma of a museum.

Vegeta eventually turned down a small corridor and came to a glass door. Bulma peered over his shoulder as he unlocked it. It was a greenhouse of some sort. When they went inside, Bulma felt the humidity hit her like a ton of bricks. Vegeta let her pass him before closing the door.

"I'm surprised, woman. You went a whole five minutes without opening your trap," he said. Bulma continued to look around the room as she thought of a sharp reply.

"Congratulations, Vegeta. You just ruined a perfectly good moment of serenity with you," she said, cutting her eyes at him. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned up against a thick tree. Bulma softened her face and continued to look around. "Vegeta, where are we?"

"The east wing. Normally, no one is allowed over here if my mother isn't here. But, I had to find some way to make you stop blubbering." Bulma turned her head back towards him.

"It's beautiful in here. Damn near impossible to breathe, but beautiful nonetheless," Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and walked forward. He grabbed Bulma's hand and started guiding her along the path.

"I didn't bring you in here to look at the foliage, woman," he said.

"Oh? Then why am I..." Bulma stopped talking as they stopped walking. Vegeta released her as they stood in front of a large telescope. "That's a telescope."

"Yes. I know that, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him. "Would you like to use it?" he asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She looked back up at the telescope. The viewing seat was impossibly high; something only a Saiyan could get to.

"Yes, I would. I can't imagine what I would look at," Bulma said. Vegeta swept her up in his arms again. "I do believe you like carrying me, my prince," she said slyly. Vegeta grumbled something about not getting any ideas and flew up to the viewing seat.

Vegeta sat Bulma in the chair and squeezed in next to her. They fit in comfortably. Vegeta immediately began fiddling with the controls on the telescope. Bulma just watched him work. While he worked, his frown seemed to dissipate for the briefest of moments. After about five minutes, he peered in the telescope, adjusted the focus, and looked at the princess.

"Look," he said. Bulma stared at him for a moment.

"As you wish, your majesty," she said mockingly. She leaned over Vegeta to look inside the telescope. What she saw made her stop breathing or a moment.

As the image came into focus in her right eye, it was instantly clear what it was. Bulma was looking at the Earth. She could make out the oceans and the continents. She could make out the clouds. Having never seen what her planet looked like from space, this was something new to Bulma.

"Earth?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

Bulma continued to stare wide-eyed at the image of her beloved planet. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon. Who would not want to be the ruler of such a beautiful planet full of beautiful people? Before she knew it, she was crying again.

Vegeta peered around the woman's shoulder and saw that her eyes were leaking fluid once again. He sighed and cursed under his breath. He crossed his arms and went into a pouting position. He had done this to try and make her happy. Apparently, this had just made her cry again.

Bulma turned towards Vegeta. She noticed his angry expression. He was sitting like a five-year-old who had not gotten their way. He gave her an evil look and then looked away. Bulma wiped her tears away.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd like it," he said quietly.

"I do like it, Vegeta. What makes you think I don't?"

"I did it to make you stop that damn seeping of the eyes! You're doing it again! Apparently I was mistaken," Vegeta said. Bulma stared blankly at him for a moment. Then she started laughing. "What's so fucking funny, woman?"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Vegeta. I'm crying because I'm happy." She leaned forward and kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Thank you. You made me happy," she said.

Vegeta did not really know how to react to that, so he did the only thing he knew how to do.

"Whatever." He leaned forward and started fiddling with the telescope again.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"Is there a laboratory or something here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Down the hall. Why?"

"I've gotta do something other than fight with you all day," she said. Vegeta smirked and turned his head. "And I'm definitely not doing that. Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Why should I?" he asked. Bulma threw her hands up.

"You're such a horny bastard! That must be the only thing you think about," she said. Vegeta shook his head.

"Actually, statistics show that a Saiyan thinks about fighting much more than he thinks about sex," Vegeta said matter-of-factly. Bulma looked at him in amazement.

"And you just happened to be the exception to that rule?"

"Yes, but I don't think about sex as you say I do. You have no idea what I think about most of the time. I'm actually a lot smarter than you think I am, woman."

"I don't doubt that, Vegeta." Bulma smacked Vegeta's hand away from the telescope and looked in it. She saw a nebula and all the different colors in it. "How pretty," she whispered. Vegeta grabbed Bulma roughly and jumped down off of the telescope's seat. They landed just as the sprinklers in the greenhouse came on.

Bulma turned her head towards Vegeta. It had not taken long for the sprinklers to soak them both as they stood there. Her once sloppy braid hung heavily on her shoulder. Vegeta just watched her eyes darken at him.

"Perfect timing, Vegeta," she said monotonously.

"I know, woman," he said. Bulma smiled. She kneeled and picked up a handful of mud. She threw it directly at Vegeta, who merely sidestepped it. As he watched it pass him, he missed the second handful coming at him. It nailed him right in the cheek.

"You think you're so slick, don't you?" Bulma laughed. Vegeta wiped the mud off his face. He glanced at it with a disgusted look and then looked back up at the cackling princess. He took off his gloves. He threw a chunk of mud at Bulma. It hit her in the chest.

Bulma coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. She put a hand to her chest and looked at Vegeta. He was looking triumphantly at her. Bulma started to stand up straight, but then found it increasingly hard to breathe. She started wheezing in order to get some air in her lungs.

_What's wrong with me?_

Vegeta watched Bulma with an eyebrow raised. What was wrong with her? She sank to her knees, still wheezing. Then the wheezing stopped. Bulma looked up at him and pointed to her chest. Vegeta was over to her in three strides. Her face was turning blue. Vegeta picked her up immediately and left the greenhouse.


	13. Chapter 13: Poison and Posture

**Empire**

**Chapter 13: Poison and Posture**

* * *

Vegeta kicked the door to the infirmary open. A sleepy nurse sat at a desk. She blinked the prince into her vision. Once she realized it was him, she noticed the blue-haired princess in his arms. Then she noticed that the princess' skin almost matched her hair. 

"Y-Y-Your majesty," she mumbled. Vegeta grabbed the nurse by the collar of her shirt. He pulled her close to his face. She swallowed.

"Help her," he said in a deadly tone. The nurse nodded fervently. She motioned to some other nurses and orderlies to come help her. They tried to take Bulma away from Vegeta. Vegeta gave them all the evil eye. "Tell me where to put her," he said.

"Follow me, your highness," one nurse said. Vegeta followed her to a dreary, pasty room. A bed was in the center of the room. Vegeta laid the princess down and stepped back.

Vegeta's vision blurred in and out as the doctors and nurses helped Bulma breathe again. When he finally heard her gasp for breath, he exhaled. It came as a shock to him that he had been holding his breath as well. Vegeta barely noticed a doctor come up to him.

"Uh, Prince Vegeta?" the meek old man said. Vegeta looked down his nose at the man. The scowl on his face was enough to make the old man piss his pants.

"What? Is the woman okay?" he asked, crossing his arms. The old doctor tried not to look at the mud on Vegeta's face.

"Um, what was she doing before she had the breathing trouble, your highness?" he asked.

"All I did was throw mud at her. That should not have caused her to stop breathing," Vegeta said. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. I am not sure quite yet, but it appears as if she has been poisoned," he said. Vegeta stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Just make her better," he said through clenched teeth. The doctor nodded ardently and stepped away from Vegeta. The prince left the room silently.

* * *

As Vegeta sat outside, looking sullen and surly, he looked down at his hands. They were shaking slightly. Frowning even deeper, he folded his arms and sat back in the chair. He closed his eyes and went into a meditative state. 

The doctor and nurses searched Bulma's arms and legs for any lacerations. The old doctor found a small cut on her right hand's middle finger. Though the cut seemed minor, it was black, blue, and seeping what looked like pus. He held up her hand to show the nurses that he had found their treasure chest.

"This seems to be the root of the problem. Let's clean her up, ladies," he said. The nurses all nodded and began milling around.

* * *

Some time later, two nurses stood in front of Vegeta. He appeared to be asleep, but he was still frowning. The nurses looked at each other apprehensively. 

"You do it," one of them said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere near him," the other said.

"Well, someone's gotta tell him."

"If one of you doesn't speak up, I'll make you wish you had," Vegeta said. He had not even bothered to look up. The nurses jumped at the sound of his voice and both took a step back.

"Um, we stabilized the princess, Prince Vegeta. You can see her now," one nurse said. Vegeta glared at the nurses and walked passed them. The nurse leaned over to her coworker. "He's still sexy, even if he is an ass," she whispered when he was out of earshot. They giggled and went about their tasks.

* * *

Vegeta entered Bulma's room. He approached her bed almost fearfully. The nurses had cleaned her up and put her in some sort of hospital gown. She was still a bit pale. Her right hand's middle finger was wrapped up. She had an IV in her left arm. Her breathing was slow and even. 

"She managed to cut her finger on the thorn of the darkseid flower. The poison travels very fast and shuts down the respiratory system. The slightest pressure to the chest could've triggered the asphyxiation. How did she come into contact with such a deadly flower, your highness?" the old doctor asked from behind Vegeta. Vegeta had a sudden flashback of seeing the trellis full of the prickly, orange flowers by Bulma's terrace.

"They grow on the trellis by her terrace. They are most likely there for defense purposes." Vegeta walked over to the chair by her bed and sat down hard. The old doctor went on to say more, but Vegeta did not hear it. All he thought about was that he had possibly triggered her reaction to the poison by hitting her in the chest with the mud.

_I almost killed her_, he thought. The thought sort of scared him when it really should not have. He was a soldier, after all. Killing came almost second nature to him. Of course, the princess' death would cause some sort of turmoil, but it really should not have mattered to him. Why should he care whether she lived or died? _But to die by my hand_...

Vegeta shook his head and took to staring blandly at the sleeping princess. He would give her a piece of his mind when she woke up. She had been careless in climbing the trellis. She also had no doubt felt the cut. To ignore it had been stupid.

_Damn woman_, he thought.

* * *

Bulma woke up hours later to a splitting headache and a throbbing finger. She looked around and noticed her surroundings were not that of a greenhouse. Instead, she was in what appeared to be the infirmary of the palace. A nurse was busying herself with changing Bulma's I.V. Bulma looked to her right and saw something very peculiar. 

Vegeta was asleep in a chair next to her bed. The chair did not look comfortable. In fact, his whole positioning did not look comfortable in the least. He was sitting exactly like he stood: arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. He was actually not frowning, though. If it was not for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Bulma would swear he was dead.

_He's so adorable, it's almost sickening. How can you hate someone who looks that cute when they're sleeping_? Bulma asked herself. She opened her mouth to call his name when the nurse touched her arm. Bulma turned her head. The nurse shook her head.

"Don't wake him. He's been up all night," she said. Bulma raised an eyebrow in question.

"All night? Why?"

"Well, I don't know. If I had to guess, I think he wanted to be awake when you woke up." The nurse smiled and left the room.

Bulma looked back at the sleeping prince and smiled to herself. If she knew anything about Vegeta's personality, there were only two reasons that he stayed around: either because he genuinely cared or because he was furious with her for not seeking care about the cut on her finger and he wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

_My money's on the latter_, she thought, chuckling to herself.

The peace and serenity was broken in the room by none other than Chichi. She opened the door loudly, knocking it into the wall. Bulma's head snapped towards her. Chichi ran to her princess' side and kneeled. Examined her wounded hand carefully. So far, she still had not said a word. Bulma just watched Chichi. Brolly and Raeni entered as well. Bulma regarded them silently. Chichi looked up and glared across the bed at Vegeta. Bulma also looked at him.

Vegeta was now awake. The familiar scowl was back in place. He looked a tad bit angrier than usual. Chichi had obviously disturbed his slumber. He was not happy about it in the least.

"What did you do to her, you mongrel?" Chichi yelled.

"You wench..." Vegeta growled.

"Chichi! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stood up, looking ready to vaporize Chichi at a moment's notice. Chichi did not flinch at Vegeta's impressive display. "Chichi, I pricked my finger on a flower outside by bedroom. Turns out that the flower is poisonous and I got sick. If I hadn't been with Vegeta, I probably would've died on that rooftop. So, Vegeta saved my life," Bulma explained. She looked at Vegeta, asking that he calm down with her eyes.

Vegeta stared at Bulma for a good ten seconds. Finally, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, releasing the tension in his body. He crossed his arms and glared back at Chichi.

"You only get one, wench." He glanced back down at Bulma. "I will send you breakfast," he stated. Bulma shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not hun..."

"You need to eat. I'm sending you breakfast," Vegeta said with certain finality in his voice. Bulma made a coughing noise.

"Yes, your majesty." Bulma crossed her arms and frowned. Vegeta left the room. Chichi sat down on Bulma's bed. Raeni sat in Vegeta's vacated seat and Brolly took up residence in a corner. Chichi looked back at Bulma.

"What the hell were you doing on the rooftop?" Raeni asked. Bulma looked at her with wide eyes. Raeni cleared her throat. "Excuse my language, your majesty, but I think I'm entitled to a little frustration here. I was worried when I walked in your room and found that you were gone and that your terrace doors were open," she said. Bulma nodded.

"I see. Well, Brolly said I could go," Bulma said. Raeni and Chichi both shifted their gaze to him. Brolly just stared back at them, seemingly unafraid of their vicious glares. "But, do not be mad. I should've sought help because of the cut. I ignored it even though I felt the pain. Listen, can we just put this behind us? I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bulma's breakfast arrived. Vegeta did not come back with it, though. Chichi and Raeni noticed that she was visibly disappointed by this. Bulma ate in silence while Chichi talked about what she needed to do. 

"After you shower and get dressed, meet me in the throne room, Bulma. No detours, please," Chichi said. Bulma nodded through a mouth full of bacon.

* * *

Later, Bulma walked briskly through the halls, dodging soldiers and maids. She did this all while putting her hair up. Brolly walked behind her, keeping up with her easily. Bulma finally got her hair in the bun just as she stepped on the front of her dress. She fell forward. Brolly caught her arm. 

Bulma opened her eyes and noticed she was hanging at a 45° angle from the floor. Brolly pulled her upright. She smoothed her dress out and composed herself.

"I'm such a dunce. Thanks, Brolly," she said.

"My job is to serve you, princess," he said, inclining his head slightly. Bulma nodded and kept walking.

* * *

When they arrived in the throne room, Bulma looked around silently. Chichi was standing by the three thrones. Raeni was standing next to her. Chichi did not look happy at all. Bulma swallowed and approached her silently. Chichi held a hand up right before Bulma got to the steps. 

"Stop," she said. Bulma did so. "You dare approach the Council without showing the proper respect? Bow!" Chichi said loudly. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She began to curtsy. Chichi immediately shook her head. "No!" she yelled. Bulma looked up.

"But you just said..."

"You are the Sovereign Princess of Earth! You bow to _**NO ONE**_!" Chichi yelled. She picked up a wooden pointer. Bulma stared blankly at her friend. "Stand up straight, Bulma." Chichi descended the steps. Bulma did so.

Chichi walked in a circle around Bulma. She tapped Bulma on the back, hard. Bulma straightened her back. Then Chichi hit her in the stomach. Bulma pulled her chest up.

"Shoulders back," Chichi said. Bulma looked at her.

"Then I'll be sticking my chest out, Cheech. There's a reason I don't stand like that, you know," Bulma said. Chichi just glared at her. Bulma sighed and did as she was told.

"Chin up," Chichi said. Bulma straightened her neck. "Don't make it look like a pose, Bulma. You must have an air of dignity around you. If you feel like royalty, then you'll look it." Bulma suddenly dropped her posture.

"Maybe that's it. Cheech, I just don't feel like royalty right now," she said. Chichi frowned.

* * *

Vegeta watched this scene from the shadows. The woman's friend was a good teacher, but she was never going to get through that thick skull hers. Bulma was just too combative. She enjoyed putting herself down in order run away from her problems. It needed to be beat into her, figuratively speaking. He decided to make himself known. 

"Lady Chichi," he said.

Chichi looked up. Vegeta was standing next to a pillar at the back of the room. She inclined her head slightly, in shock of the fact that he had not referred to her as "wench" or "harpy." He approached them with his arms crossed. Bulma had not moved.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?" Chichi asked. She had never called him "your majesty" or "your highness." This was the first time he had actually heard her use his name. She usually just started speaking.

"I will work with the princess right now. You can have her in thirty minutes. After thirty minutes, she'll be able to do what you ask of her," Vegeta said, getting close to Bulma's ear. Bulma shivered slightly.

Chichi hesitated for a moment. Bulma's eyes begged her not to leave her alone in here with the prince. Chichi inhaled deeply and gathered her dress in her hands.

"Come, Raeni and Brolly. The prince will protect our princess if anything should happen," Chichi said.

Bulma's mouth dropped open. Chichi left with along with the guards. Brolly closed the throne room's doors behind them. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, who was standing next to the thrones, leering down at her. His arms were crossed and his feet were shoulder-width apart. For some inexplicable reason, Bulma suddenly felt extraordinarily diminutive.

"Alone at last."


	14. Chapter 14: Progress

**Empire**

**Chapter 14: Progress**

* * *

Vegeta circled Bulma like a vulture circled its dying prey. Bulma watched him as best she could. When he was in front of her, he suddenly phased out of sight. Bulma gasped as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She knew Vegeta could move fast, but not that fast. How was he capable of that kind of speed? 

_Saiyans are weird creatures_, she thought.

"I don't make you nervous, do I, woman?" he whispered. Bulma smirked and turned her head to the side.

"Of course not, my prince. What would make you think something like that?" she asked. Vegeta phased out of sight again and was two inches from her face now. Bulma almost lost her balance, but Vegeta slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Oh, it shows all in your _**VERY**_ readable eyes. You're going to have to learn to hide those emotions a bit better, woman. Right now, you look very," Vegeta leaned in closer, "aroused," he whispered. Bulma frowned and wriggled away from him.

"You're such an ass, Vegeta." She crossed her arms and walked across the room. "Don't flatter yourself by thinking that you could arouse me. Your tiny, pea-sized brain fantasizes about that all day, I'll bet," Bulma said. She turned around to find Vegeta gone. Uncrossing her arms, she looked around frantically. "Vegeta?" she whispered hoarsely. She turned her head and jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"You were saying?" Vegeta asked. "I seem to make you nervous enough, woman. Everything makes you nervous. If you didn't wear your skin, putting it on would make you nervous," he said. Bulma pushed him away and stalked off. "Stop walking away from me and listen."

"Piss off, Vegeta," Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Well, that's a new one. That mouth is atrocious. Future queens mustn't speak with such vile language." He looked at her lips. "We'll have to do something about that," he said. An idea came to mind in Bulma's brain. She smirked and stood up straight.

"Is that so, my prince?" she asked. Vegeta looked back into her eyes. She was challenging him. He stepped forward and met her dare. Bulma, uncomfortable, sank back a bit.

"Yes." He was gone from her face again. Bulma gasped as her hair moved a bit from the air displacement. "Face me, woman," she heard from the front of the throne room. Bulma turned to face Vegeta. He was standing by his father's throne with his arms crossed. As was habitual with Vegeta, he was staring down his nose at her. Bulma crossed her arms as well.

_Don't let him rile you up. He can look pissed all he wants_, Bulma thought.

"Stand up straight, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma just stared blankly at him.

"Why on this godforsaken planet should I listen to the likes of you?" she asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her curtness. The princess was obviously not going to make this any easier on him. A nonsensically obnoxious scheme came to mind. He pointed a finger at her. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

_What's he doing? Why is he pointing at me_? Bulma thought. Before she knew what was happening, a sizzling, white-hot beam of light went flying past her face. She immediately stood up straight. She did not look afraid, just a little shocked. Then the shock turned to anger. Vegeta knew instantly that he had invoked the ire of the princess.

"What the _**HELL**_ was that?" she yelled. Vegeta sighed. He pointed upward and another tiny ball of light appeared. Bulma looked at it with big, blue eyes.

"Shut up or this next one is coming straight for your head." Bulma's lips tightened. The ball of light dissipated. "Now that I have your attention, I'm going to teach you to not show every single emotion in your face. I shouldn't be able to tell when you're feeling sad, happy, or angry. I want to be able to guess," Vegeta said as he lowered his hand.

"I'm a girl, Vegeta. We're emotional creatures," Bulma said lackadaisically. Vegeta glared at her.

"But you're a princess first and foremost. You're not allowed the luxury of being emotional." He stalked down the steps towards her. Bulma watched him as he approached her. "You're a bit ticked with me for scaring you earlier."

Bulma opened her mouth to retort something, but immediately looked away from him. Vegeta smirked. He knew he had her. Bulma glared back at him.

"And just how do you suppose I learn to stop showing what I'm feeling?" Bulma asked, sounding exasperated. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and her stared at her. Bulma almost took a step back.

"You want your planet back, right?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question was that?"

"You wouldn't ever want me to see you cry, would you?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head.

"But you've seen me cry."

"What a ghastly sight it was," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma inhaled deeply, trying to hide the fact that she was incensed. Vegeta stared at her. "Valiant attempt, but the eyes, princess. It's all in the eyes. You also have a fear of speaking. If you get in front of the council, you'll probably piss yourself if they ask a question you're not prepared for."

Bulma hardened her face. Vegeta was really starting to piss her off. The more he did, the less she began to look like it. Vegeta had by now looked away from her. He seemed to be thinking about something. Bulma took a deep breath and exhaled. She did not know how she managed to do it, but she felt her face relax somehow. She looked down at the floor.

"I will probably never break you of showing your emotions, woman. But, I will teach you not to show them when necessary. If you want to show an emotion, the only emotion you should show is rage." Vegeta turned to glance back at Bulma. She was staring at the floor. "Look at me," he said.

When Bulma looked back up at him, it was almost a scary sight. She seemed to be staring partially through him. Vegeta smirked. Either she was so angry she could not see straight or she was really doing what he had asked of her.

"How quickly you learn, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't ask for a better impression of myself."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that," Bulma said quietly. Vegeta nodded and descended the carpeted steps. "Is this little lesson just about over? Have I made enough 'progress,' my prince?" she asked in a mocking tone. Vegeta stopped in front of her.

"You wish to be rid of me so quickly?" he asked. Bulma's façade faded and she immediately started to stumble for words. Vegeta almost chuckled aloud. "Stop your fumbling, woman. Come along. I don't want your friend to see us leaving," he said. He took Bulma's hand and started pulling her along.

"Vegeta! Where are you taking me? Chichi won't be happy if I just disappear," Bulma said.

"I thought you were the princess and she was the servant," Vegeta said as they snuck through a door on the opposite end of the throne room. Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Vegeta put up a finger.

Vegeta peered around the corner. Chichi was standing outside the throne room's main doors along with Kakarrot. She was leaning up against the wall and talking. Raeni and Brolly were not too far off. Raeni was holding Bulma's pet, Snow. Vegeta knew Brolly would probably be able to hear them leave, but not if he moved fast enough. He turned is head and looked at Bulma. She was straightening out her dress. He stepped around the corner again and pushed Bulma against the wall.

"Vegeta, what's goi..." Vegeta put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Bulma looked at him with a puzzled look.

_Do I trust him? There's a question I never thought I'd have to answer_, she thought. _Well, I don't think he wants to kill me_.

"Yes," she whispered slowly. Vegeta picked her up.

"I'm going to move very fast, so you're going to have to be very still. You're not used to moving this fast, so it might feel a little awkward at first. Don't hold your breath," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. Vegeta looked around the corner again. Kakarrot was still holding Chichi's attention. He then looked back at Bulma. She started to stiffen. "You're holding your breath, woman. Remember to breathe or you'll vomit when I stop." Bulma nodded and relaxed.

"Why can't we just walk out there? I thought we were the prince and princess," Bulma said in a sarcastic tone. Vegeta smirked down at her.

"This is just so much more fun," he said. Bulma had to smile up at him. "Here we go," he mumbled. Before Bulma could say anything else, they began moving towards the group.

* * *

Brolly saw the prince for a brief moment as he slowed down. Their eyes met in silent regard. He knew the prince wanted no one to follow them. Brolly nodded slightly and went back to looking at Raeni play with Snow. No one else had seen Vegeta or Bulma. 

Raeni looked up as she felt air displacement next to her. Her hair blew forward slightly. Snow whined in her arms a bit. Raeni started to scratch its belly. She looked over at Chichi and Kakarrot.

"Anyone else feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Chichi asked. Raeni looked around. She shrugged and continued playing with Snow. Chichi looked back at Kakarrot and continued talking.

* * *

A few moments later, Bulma and Vegeta came to a sudden stop. Bulma looked up at Vegeta with wide eyes. Vegeta looked down at her. He was standing in front of two large metal doors. Bulma touched her hair. It obviously did not have time to mess up. Vegeta sat her down on her feet. Her stomach caught up with her and she wobbled a bit. 

"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked. Bulma turned around and smiled at him.

"Peachy, chief. Let's do that again sometime. Can you see anything when you do that? It all looked like a big blur to me. You must teach me how to do that," she said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Of course I can see, woman. I wouldn't do it if I couldn't. What a ridiculous question. I highly doubt a human, much less you, would be able to move that fast." He walked forward. Bulma rolled her eyes and examined the large metal doors.

"So where have you taken me?" she asked. Her equilibrium was still a bit off. She leaned on Vegeta. "These doors look like they're protecting something."

"They are and aren't at the same time. Move, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma stepped back. Vegeta moved the large lock on the doors and the rest of the locks began to turn. One of the doors swung open. Bulma stepped inside first. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I was supposed to go first, woman. You don't know what could be in he..."

"It's a lab," Bulma said as the lights came on. She looked around at the various tables. "Why is there a lab here?" she asked as she walked around in awe. Vegeta followed her.

"Don't know, really. No one really uses it. But, I think you'd be able to put it to some good use while you're here," Vegeta said. Bulma turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the smart one. Find something to invent or cure some disease. Who knows? You might even be able to help save your planet with it," Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"No one uses this laboratory. Perhaps it's time to put it to some good use. Besides, all you do is mope about looking sorry for yourself. I'm tired of seeing you look like that," Vegeta said. Bulma walked towards him.

"Since when do you care if all I do is mope? What if I like moping?" she asked. Vegeta did not like her proximity; her questions were beginning to make him nervous. He needed an outlet and he needed it now.

"I want you out of my hair, woman. Your presence annoys me. The sooner you see the council, the sooner you can get your planet back. Hence, the sooner you can leave. To do that, you obviously need a confidence boost," he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"You are such a pompous asshole, Vegeta! Why can't you just be nice?" she yelled. She pushed her way around him. Vegeta sighed and grabbed her wrist. He swung Bulma around and pulled her into a kiss.

Bulma's eyes were wide open. She could not exactly comprehend what was happening. All she knew was that Vegeta was a great... no, magnificent kisser. After a moment, they split apart. Bulma came away looking incredibly dizzy. Vegeta stepped back away from her. He looked like he did not know what had happened. The look was quickly shrouded, though. He immediately crossed his arms and walked around Bulma.

"Your guard gave me these." Vegeta pulled out one of Bulma's space encapsulators. Bulma shook her head and looked down at it. "Perhaps you could finish your father's work."

"Um, yeah," Bulma mumbled. Vegeta stepped away from her.

"I'll send your guards down for you in a moment," he said quickly.

"Um, yeah," Bulma mumbled again. Vegeta nodded and was gone in swiftly.

Once she heard the door to the lab close, Bulma's knees suddenly felt very weak. She practically melted to the floor. Her dress cluttered up around her and she let out a breath that she had been holding. She leaned up against the table and breathed in and out deeply. For some reason, she could not seem to catch her breath.

_I can't seem to breathe right_, she thought. She took the pins out of her head. Her hair fell around her shoulders. All she could do was keep replaying the moment of Vegeta kissing her. _Did that seriously just happen_?

"Well, it's not like it hasn't almost happened before. We've come close to doing it before," Bulma countered out loud.

_But, were we ever really going to go through with it_? her mind asked.

"I have no idea," Bulma said wistfully.

* * *

Vegeta was stalking down the hall at a somewhat slow pace for him. On the other hand, his mind was racing a mile a minute. He had no idea what had compelled him to kiss the talkative princess. 

_I just wanted to shut her up, didn't I_? he asked himself. Vegeta shook his head. _That's it. It was only to shut her up._

"But, I've wanted to do that before," Vegeta pondered aloud.

_This was purely to keep yourself from ripping her head off_, his mind comforted him.

"I suppose," Vegeta mumbled.

"You know, they say that the first sign of losing your mind is having conversations with yourself, your majesty," a female voice said from behind Vegeta. Vegeta whirled around and grabbed the offending female by her neck and held her against the wall. He got a good look at her through the head of wild black hair.

"Denni." Vegeta released Bulma's lady. Denni rubbed her neck gingerly. "Why are you on this side of the palace?" Vegeta asked. Denni picked up a basket of flowers.

"I was picking flowers to change out on the princess' trellis. We can't have her pricking her finger on them anymore if she is to keep climbing them. Raeni gave me permission to come to the greenhouse," she said. Vegeta glanced in the basket. She was carrying an assortment of red, violet, and green flowers. "They should create a good vine that could trap intruders. I'll just have to warn the princess of the dangers. Good day, your majesty." Denni started to walk off.

Vegeta found it odd how Denni always seemed to appear whenever he was distressed from the princess. Bulma somehow seemed unattainable to him. Denni, however, was always there.

"My chambers, after your duties are finished," Vegeta said simply. He continued to walk in the opposite direction.

Denni smiled to herself. If only her queen knew how bad her son was being...

* * *

Currently, Queen Mieke and King Vegeta had bigger fish to fry. Mieke sat at her husband's side. He was looking over some reports that were coming in from the outskirts of their empire. Krillyn was sitting below them with Nappa, Crenia, and a few other soldiers. 

"Where is this from, Nappa?" King Vegeta asked. Nappa cleared his throat softly.

"It's from Hadrian Nine, sire. That's the farthest planet in our territory. He must know that she is on our planet," he said.

"No, he doesn't," Mieke said. She was looking at some radar scans. Everyone looked at the queen. "Frieza thinks that Princess Bulma is in our territory. I am not denying that. But, I do not think he knows where exactly she is. Our territory consists of over a hundred planets. It could take him years to sift through them all."

"Why wouldn't he just come here first?" one of the other soldiers, Bardock, asked. King Vegeta shook his head.

"It's not like Frieza. He thinks we are idiots, but not stupid enough to put his prey on our home world." King Vegeta glanced over at the radar scans his wife was holding. "It appears like some ships are headed to the Romulus Quadrant and others and headed to the Remus Quadrant. Have we identified Frieza's ship?"

"Not yet, sire."

"Make that a priority. Has Hadrian Nine or any of its surrounding satellites been attacked yet?" King Vegeta asked.

"No, sire," Nappa said.

"Has Frieza attempted to make any contact with his majesty or the princess?" Mieke asked as she handed the radar scans to Nappa. Nappa took them and shook his head. Mieke looked at King Vegeta, who nodded. "We will not do anything until a move is made against us. As far as Frieza is concerned, he is just a guest passing through."

"Yes, your majesty." Everyone turned to walk out.

"Krillyn, you stay here for a moment," Mieke said. Krillyn turned back around and looked at the queen.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Would there be some ulterior motive behind Frieza's obsession with finding the princess?" Mieke asked. Krillyn looked confused for a moment. "Besides being incredibly beautiful, I mean."

"Besides being incredibly beautiful, she's also very intelligent," Krillyn said. Mieke raised an eyebrow.

"Krillyn, I'm consider myself to be mighty intelli..."

"No, your majesty. Bulma is a genius. If brainpower equaled strength, Bulma would probably be the strongest person in the universe. Frieza cannot, under any circumstances, capture Bulma," Krillyn said in a warning tone. This caught King Vegeta's attention.

"Why not, twerp?"

"During the raiding of our planet, many blueprints were stolen. One was to something that we thought was funny at the time and that Bulma herself drew up. She always drew up her blueprints in a code only could read so no one could steal them. Unfortunately, she always signed her name," Krillyn said.

"Did Bulma ever build this object?"

"Of course not! She didn't even know what possessed her to dream up something like it. She used to tell me that she would dream about blueprints and just wake up and draw what she saw in her dream. That's why only she could read them," Krillyn said.

"So what does this mystery invention do exactly?" King Vegeta asked.

"Theoretically, this one object could multiply a person's power by at least five hundred times. Imagine what something like that could do in the hands of someone like Frieza."

"Why didn't you tell us this at first?" Mieke asked calmly. Krillyn blushed slightly.

"Well, the princess was here at first. I didn't want to alarm her. She's under enough stress as it is."

"Yes, she is. That's all for now, Krillyn. You may go." Mieke said. When he was gone, Mieke could feel King Vegeta's eyes on her. "Do you wish to ask me something, my king?"

No matter how much they fought over silly things, King Vegeta still valued his wife's opinion over his council's. He always thought they sounded the same. More often than not, his wife made much more sense to him.

"Do you really believe it is wise to just let Frieza pass through my territory like this, Mieke?" he asked. Mieke sighed and closed her eyes; he only called her by her given name when they were alone.

"So far, he has done nothing wrong, Vegeta. If he decides to run amok on one of our weaker planets, than we'll have to send a little welcoming party and let him know that that is not how things are done in the Saiyan Empire. Then and only then will we let him know that he is not welcome. We do not want to provoke any unnecessary conflicts; especially with our precious cargo," Mieke said. King Vegeta nodded.

"By the way, when will you be sending that girl to the council?" he asked. Mieke took her hair down and ran a hand through it. She knew King Vegeta was watching her.

"In two weeks. That should be before Frieza will be able to get a signal of a ship leaving the Artemis Quadrant. He should be trying to avoid the Nero Quasar then. All his communications might be a little out of sorts." Mieke looked at King Vegeta. He was staring at her intently. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I think so," King Vegeta said as he stood up. He made his way over to the queen. Mieke's ladies took that as their cue to leave. When they were gone, Mieke found that she was now in her king's lap. "I remember when we christened these thrones."

"If I remember correctly, it was your throne we 'christened'," Mieke said. King Vegeta nodded gruffly. "How old were we, Vegeta?"

"You were sixteen years, three months, fourteen days. I was twenty years, ten months, twenty-eight days." King Vegeta looked up at Mieke. She was looking down at him with wide eyes. "What? It was a good day. Besides, how many people can say they fucked their fiancèe in their father's throne?" Mieke laughed and leaned forward while letting her hair veil them.

"Not many, my king. Not many at all."

* * *

Bulma sat at the table in the lab, writing on piece of paper. By now, the equations were starting to run together in one long stream. She was sure the new, smaller capsule would require some major adjustments. It was a lot harder to think of it all on her own, without her father. 

_It's even harder when an idiot prince just kissed you like..._ Bulma trailed off. She wiped her brow with the back of her wrist and put her head in her palm. Her eyes drooped and she closed them completely for a moment. Equations began to fly through her mind.

She did not hear the footsteps behind her. When the shoulder tap came, all Bulma could do was grab the encapsulator and try to maim the stranger with it. The evaded her easily. Bulma blinked Raeni into her sight. She sighed and lowered her arm. She noticed Snow on Raeni's shoulder. The furry white alien jumped down on the table.

"Sorry, Raeni. What brings you here? Hello, my little snowball!" Bulma cooed to the pet. Raeni rolled her eyes.

"It's dinnertime, princess. Besides, Lady Chichi is a little raw about ditching her to come here," Raeni said, looking around. Bulma looked up at Raeni.

"I told Vegeta she'd be mad. Besides, this was his idea. Why doesn't he get the tongue-lashing?" Bulma whined. She picked up Snow. The white alien ran up her arm as she rolled up her blueprints and hid them in a drawer. When she turned around, she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. Bulma paused. Raeni looked between the two and kept walking.

Bulma finally uprooted herself. She approached Vegeta with her head held high. Just as she was about to pass him, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. Bulma turned her head and looked at him. Snow began hissing.

"You are the princess and she is the servant," he whispered. Then he let her go. Bulma stood there for a moment in confusion. Then she walked off with Raeni at her side.


	15. Chapter 15: Inventions

**Empire**

**Chapter 15: Inventions**

* * *

Bulma traipsed down to the dining hall with Raeni. Vegeta was not far behind them. Bulma could practically feel him burning holes in the back of her head. It took every ounce of her willpower not to turn around and yell at him to quit. Why was he staring at her?

_I shouldn't be worried about that. I should be worried about the verbal beating I'm about to receive from Chichi_, Bulma thought. _She's going to be pissed that I abandoned her._

When they arrived, Bulma's fears were confirmed; Chichi looked beyond treacherous. She was glaring daggers at Bulma. When she saw Vegeta enter behind them, her eyes narrowed even further. Bulma was sure that if it was possible, Vegeta's hair probably would have been set aflame. Chichi managed to tear her eyes away from the prince and look back at Bulma, who tried to skulk to her seat unnoticed.

"Do you mind telling me where you snuck off to and why?" Chichi asked. Her tone was one of extreme revulsion. She sounded as if she were speaking to a child who had done something wrong. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Vegeta just showed me a lab. I was working on some new inventions in there. That's all," Bulma said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed loud enough so only Bulma could hear. Bulma cut her eyes towards him.

_What's his problem? He's not the one getting yelled at_, Bulma thought.

"You were supposed to be learning something, not off playing scientist. You have a job to do, _**PRINCESS**_. Or have you forgotten that?" Chichi asked.

Bulma stared at Chichi with a curiously blank face for a moment. Regardless if Chichi was her best friend or not, Bulma was not going to let her speak to her as if she were beneath her. Bulma rose up out of her seat and stared Chichi in the face. Chichi uncrossed her arms, a little shocked.

"Listen, _**LADY**_ Chichi, I'm the princess here and I'll do whatever the hell I want. If I want to walk through the halls butt-ass naked, I'll do it. Don't ever talk down to me as if you are my mother again or I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't," Bulma said.

Everyone stared at Bulma in complete silence. Chichi dropped her arms to her sides and nodded slowly. Bulma had never before disciplined or threatened her. The princess took her seat leisurely and unfolded her napkin. Vegeta caught Chichi's evil eye for a moment.

_I wonder what that devil said to her_, Chichi thought as she sat down across from Bulma.

On Vegeta's end, he was quite proud of his prodigy. She had finally stood up to her somewhat controlling friend. That was at least a step in the right direction of gaining some confidence. The best part of seeing Bulma do it was that she had no emotion on her face as she did it; Chichi had never seen it coming.

* * *

That night, Denni strolled down the halls casually. She had just finished her chores for the night. Because Chichi was pissed, she had refused to do any. So, the workload had shifted to Denni and Bulma had done nothing about it. Her distaste for Denni knew no limits.

_Doesn't matter to me. At least I get the prince_, Denni thought happily. She turned onto the darkened corridor that led to the prince's chambers. Only one of his guards was outside. As usual, Raditz was sweet-talking some random maid. He did not even see Denni approaching.

"Hello, Raditz," Denni said. Raditz looked away from the maid at the shorter girl. Denni winked at him. He sighed and stepped to the side to allow her access. Denni smiled and went inside the sliding door.

Vegeta's chambers were decorated just like he dressed. Everything was shrouded in dark colors: navy and black. The occasional flash of red was there, but only when he felt the need to be "festive" with his bed sheets. For a prince who could have anything he wanted, Vegeta kept it down to the bare minimum. He only kept what he needed: couch, armoire, nightstand, bed, some chairs, and a few tables. He also only kept his clothes and necessary grooming utensils in his room; no decorative objects or anything. The only other object he had in his chambers was a painting of his mother in the sitting room. That was all.

That was the only object he truly cherished; mess with the painting, you messed with the amount of seconds you had left to live.

Denni scanned the sitting room for the prince. He was nowhere in sight. She did not hear him in the bathroom, either. Vegeta was incredibly stealthy, being a soldier and all. He could easily sneak up on her. Denni could take him, but only up until a certain point. Denni crept across the floor as quietly as she could to the bedroom and put her hand on the door.

"Your maj..." A hand clamped over her mouth and she was pushed against the door. Denni already knew who it was, but she struggled anyway.

"You would've been a terrible soldier," Vegeta whispered in her ear. Denni's eyes widened. She elbowed Vegeta in his ribs as hard as she could, knocking him off of her and several feet away. Vegeta coughed a bit. He looked up only to receive a punch to the face. He stepped back on his left foot, but did not fall. He then received a kick to his abdomen, making him double over. Denni stepped back, looking at her handiwork.

"That doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, your majesty." Denni cocked her head to the side. "You know, the law says that if a woman hits you three or more times, you are allowed to strike her back. Not that the law would actually apply to you, sire," Denni said while smiling. Vegeta looked up at her.

"I don't hit women," he mumbled. Denni then found herself against the wall again. This time, Vegeta was holding her on her toes by the neck. "But, I can find other ways of making women suffer."

"You'd torture me, sire?" Denni asked. Vegeta smirked evilly.

"Not with pain. Never with pain," he said. Denni grinned.

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened as one of the suns of Vegeta-sei peaked through balcony's curtains. As if she somehow knew Bulma was awake, Chichi came bounding in the room. Bulma tried to roll over and pretend she was asleep.

"It's not going to work, sweetheart. Besides, I've got news that you want to hear!" Chichi said loudly. Bulma moved the pillow from over her head. Chichi moved her hair from her face. "Had a bad dream or something? You look like death run over."

"No; just slept a bit fitfully. What's this joyous news you keep going on about?" Bulma asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Well, the queen is coming to see us in two weeks. She's bringing Krillyn, too. Isn't that great?" Chichi asked. Bulma's face brightened considerably.

"It is. Now, help me get dressed. I want to get to the lab as soon as possible. I have this great idea that I have to get down," Bulma said. Chichi nodded. "Oh, and Cheech?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I said those awful things to you. I hope you can forgive me," Bulma said. Chichi stared a Bulma for a moment. Then she smiled.

"No. You were right. You are the princess, Bulma. You were acting like one. In fact, it was very... queen-like of you," Chichi giggled. Bulma laughed, too.

* * *

After Bulma was dressed, she grabbed a quick bite to eat and hurried immediately to the lab. She had figured out how to make the encapsulators smaller, lighter, and more efficient all in one dream. She also had several other ideas. So, she immediately got to work.

Brolly stood off to the side and watched as the princess began drawing and nervously writing. It seemed like an odd combination to him: a princess and a scientist. Princesses were not supposed to be inventors let alone geniuses. Yet, the one he was assigned to protect may well be the smartest being in the universe. Although, common sense sometimes eluded her...

Bulma tinkered with the chip of one of the encapsulators. She looked at the blueprint and then back at the chip.

_I think I've got it right now_, she thought. _Now to actually make the capsule_. A light bulb went off in her head.

"That's what I'll call these new ones: capsules. Brolly?" Bulma turned and looked at the large Saiyan guard. Brolly approached his ward. "Could you bring me these supplies?" She handed Brolly a list. Brolly looked at it and nodded. It was a rather odd list and he would need to go to Aenire for most of them.

"I will need to leave for a while, princess," he said. Bulma nodded.

"I know. I'll just stay here. I have another project I can work on until you get back. Could you send Raeni and Raditz here, as well?" Bulma asked absent-mindedly. Brolly nodded and left the lab. A few minutes later, Raeni entered with Raditz.

"You rang, your majesty?" Raeni asked. Bulma looked up from her equations and smiled at the two Saiyans.

"Now, I know this might sound a little far-fetched, but it might actually help me in the long run. I need you to find me some lab technicians," Bulma said to Raeni. Raeni and Raditz exchanged confused glances. Raditz shrugged and Raeni looked back at the human princess.

"And where the hell am I supposed to find lab technicians, your highness?" Raeni asked. Bulma shrugged.

"That's your problem, Raeni. You live on this planet, not me. You're also a soldier. Surely your military has some geeks that are willing to take a break from working with some tight-assed general to come help me..." Bulma said. Raeni pursed her lips.

"I'll see what I can find. How many do you need?"

"Oh, about ten. You're a good judge of character, Raeni. Make sure they know their stuff before you send them to me. And make sure there are at least two women in the mix. I don't think I could work with just a bunch of men," Bulma said.

"As you wish, princess." Raeni looked around. "Will you be okay alone?" she asked. Bulma waved her hand.

"I'll be fine. Just go do what I asked. I want to get started on this new project. To do that, I need technicians. And I won't be alone." Bulma eyed Raditz. "Come here, Raditz," she said.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. Bulma nodded and beckoned him forward with her index finger. Raeni smiled and left the lab. Raditz watched as Bulma stood up off of her stool and walked around him.

"You and I are friends, aren't we, Raditz?" Bulma asked. Raditz suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable.

"Yes. I would say we are, your majesty," he said. Bulma nodded.

"You would get me anything I wanted, wouldn't you, Raditz?" Bulma asked. Raditz looked down at the shorter woman.

"Well, it depends, your majesty. I am a man of limited means," he said. Bulma nodded.

"I understand that you are. But, I know one thing you can get me." Bulma leaned in really close to his face. Raditz looked into her eyes.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"The keys to the prince's training facility," Bulma said quickly. Raditz blinked back into reality. He stepped away from her and shook his head.

"I can't do that, Princess Bulma. The prince doesn't allow anyone in his training facility while he is not there. Besides, I don't even have the key. If you want the key, you'll have to get it yourself," Raditz spluttered out. Bulma crossed her arms.

"Why? Where does he keep the thing?"

"In his bedroom. He only allows his 'guests' in there and I'm definitely not venturing in there for any reason. Who knows what he has in there." Raditz visibly shuddered. Bulma could not stop herself from chuckling. "Why do you want to get in the prince's training facility? It's nothing but a big white room. You've seen it before," Raditz said.

"I want to test something out. Do you see that?" Bulma pointed to a large object on the floor. Raditz nodded. "I found it lying around. It appeared to be an unfinished projection machine. Thing about it was that it could project real images. The idea is to use Vegeta's training room as a place to train in different terrains using real images."

"Would everything we see and touch be real?"

"Yes. That is why I want to test it in Vegeta's training room. It could be a surprise for Grumpy," Bulma said. "I completed the machine and added a few touches of my own."

"In a day?" Raditz asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I work fast. Plus, I don't know if it works on a larger scale yet. Now, I have to figure out a way to get into that damn training room." Bulma looked thoughtful.

"You could just ask," Raditz said. Bulma eyed him.

"As if that muscular munchkin would let me just waltz in there with a wrench and start plugging things in. He'd barely let me work. I need you to sneak me in, Raditz," Bulma said. Raditz sighed.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" he asked. Bulma shook her head. "When?"

"Tonight," Bulma said.

* * *

The next day, Bulma woke up early. She immediately dressed and headed towards Vegeta's chambers. It was extraordinarily early in the morning. The prince and his cohorts always rose early to do their morning exercise. Bulma was waiting outside the door when Kakarrot and Raditz came around the corner.

"Princess Bulma? What are you doing out here so early? Why aren't you still in bed?" Kakarrot asked.

"I came to watch you all train this morning. Is that all right, Kakarrot?" Bulma asked. Kakarrot shrugged sleepily and looked at his brother. Bulma winked at him. Raditz sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly, the door to Vegeta's chambers flew open. The prince stepped out. The first person he saw was Bulma. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Before Bulma could utter the first insult, Vegeta beat her to it.

"Only you could look this horrendous before the sun rises, woman," he said as he turned to walk. Bulma turned red in the face. She skipped forward to catch up with him.

"The whole book of morning insults open to you and that's the best you could come up with?" Bulma retorted. Vegeta smirked as he kept walking.

"What the fuck are you following me for, woman?"

"Language, my prince. I would like to watch you train, if it's not too much to ask."

"No."

"Aw, come on, Vegeta. Why not?"

"Because I sa..."

"Don't say that to me! That is not a valid reason," Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her as they came to the training room.

"I'm a prince, woman. Every reason is a valid reason," he said. He opened the door. Bulma stuck her foot inside, stuck her tongue out at him, and pushed past the prince. Vegeta could have easily stopped her, but he let her pass him. Raditz and Kakarrot exchanged bewildered glances as they followed the two inside.

Bulma found a seat in a small room inside the larger room. There was a window where she could watch the action. She pulled out a remote control she had been hiding. Smiling evilly, she glanced down at the well-hidden machine Raditz had helped her install a day earlier. Raditz came up to sit with her. He looked down at the remote.

"All right. Let's see how this works," she whispered. She pressed a button.

* * *

As Vegeta began to spar with Kakarrot, he suddenly felt a drop of water on his face. Kakarrot stopped moving and looked at him. He held his hand out in front of him. A few more sprinkles came down. Then, it began to come down in torrents with wind and thunder.

"Vegeta, it's raining!" Kakarrot yelled over the storm. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his fellow Saiyan.

"Yes, Kakarrot. I can see that." Vegeta looked down at the floor. It was covered in wet, soppy grass.

_How is this possible? Wasn't I just at the palace in Aenire_?

* * *

"He doesn't have a clue what's happening," Bulma said giddily. Raditz nodded. Bulma looked down at the control and pressed a couple of buttons. Then she looked back out the window.

* * *

Vegeta felt a chill go through his body. The wind swirled around him and Kakarrot. Vegeta saw a soft white substance touch his face. He held his hand out. As soon as it landed on his gloved hand, it disappeared. Kakarrot stuck his tongue out.

"It's just snow," he said. "How is it snowing inside? It doesn't even snow on our planet; just on the outer planets. Vegeta, this is getting weird," he said. Vegeta's frown deepened for a moment. Then he turned his glare towards the one-way window.

"_**WOMAN**_!" he bellowed.

* * *

Bulma nearly fell out of her seat because of her laughter. She had never seen Vegeta look so angry or confused before. She shut the machine off and left the room. Vegeta was waiting for her with his arms crossed. Bulma tried not to look so guilty.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Don't give me that innocent look, woman. Just what in the blue fuck is going on?" he asked. Bulma smiled; that was definitely a new one. She held up the control and walked past Vegeta to the hidden machine. Raditz followed her and moved the wall panel aside. Vegeta turned his menacing glare to Raditz, who looked away. "What the hell is that and how did it get in here?"

"It's a projector that mirrors any terrain. You can even feel it. I found it, half-finished in the lab. So, I decided to finish it. Raditz helped me install it last night." Vegeta looked like he was about to attack Raditz. Bulma stepped between the two and placed her hands on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta looked at her. "Hey, calm down. I convinced Raditz to help me. Blame me, not him. Besides, I thought you'd like it. It was a present." Bulma sounded sad.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. She appeared to be a bit unhappy. He exhaled slowly and crossed his arms. Her machine was pretty interesting.

"Well, I suppose your contraption is... impressive. You should have told me about it first, though," Vegeta said. Bulma pouted.

"It was a surprise, idiot. You weren't supposed to know," she said.

"What if it hadn't worked and malfunctioned? What if something happened to one of us?" Vegeta retorted. Bulma scoffed.

"The faith! I'm offended! As if that would happen! Who do you take me for? I'm not some amateur, Prince Vegeta," she said. She tossed him the remote to show him how it worked.

* * *

When Bulma got to the lab later that day, Chichi, Raeni, and Brolly were waiting there for her with at least ten other Saiyans. None of them appeared to be the fighting type. In fact, they all looked like...

_Dorks. Saiyans actually have dorks on their planet? I'm surprised they don't kill them at birth_. Bulma had to chuckle quietly at the thought. She looked at her crew. Brolly was holding a large box. Chichi was holding Snow. They all straightened up when they saw the princess approaching.

"Hi, guys. Who are they?" Bulma asked as she opened the doors to the lab. Raeni raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for lab technicians, princess." Bulma turned around in surprise. "Here they are," Raeni said.

"I didn't expect you to find them so fast, Raeni." Bulma and the other three entered the lab. The other ten just stood outside, shuffling their feet. Bulma sighed. "Well, don't just stand there. Let's go. We need to get started on this project as soon as possible," Bulma said. The ten Saiyans filed in quickly and Bulma shut the door.

* * *

Two weeks later, Krillyn, Mieke, and King Vegeta arrived in Aenire. Bulma and Chichi ran outside the palace to greet them. Mieke was ecstatic to see the girls. King Vegeta simply mumbled a greeting and kept walking past them. Krillyn said hello to Bulma and Chichi, but stayed with King Vegeta.

"Well, well. It feels like it's been years since I've seen you two." Mieke looked between the two. "For some reason, you two appear different," she said.

"How?" Chichi asked.

"Well, Chichi, have you been fighting or something? You look even more like a Saiyan," Mieke said. Chichi shrugged.

"Kakarrot has taught me some basic defensive skills. Other than that, no," Chichi said. Bulma looked at her friend.

"You never told me that, Cheech!" she squealed. Chichi just smiled sheepishly. Mieke laughed and looked at Bulma. She smiled.

"You look a bit more... confident than before. I can actually sense the princess in you now. What have you been up to? You haven't been hanging around with my son, have you?" Mieke asked. Bulma blushed a bit.

"Of course... not. Besides, I have other things to worry about than your pretentious son." Bulma gave Denni a sideways glance. "And I have a fleeting suspicion that Vegeta is not too interested in me as it is," she mumbled. Mieke heard her, though. She glared at Denni. Seeing the oncoming exchange, Chichi decided to change the subject.

"Well, Mieke, you must come and see what Bulma has been up to. She has all these great inventions and things. A few of them might even benefit Earth in the long run," she said. She grabbed the queen's hand and began to pull her along to the lab. Bulma followed them hurriedly.

* * *

Vegeta was fiddling with Bulma's newest inventions: the capsules. She did not know it, but he found it interesting how they seemed to trap the largest things inside such tiny containers. His tiny princess had such a huge brain. He blinked at the thought.

_**MY**__ tiny princess? She's definitely not __**MINE**_, he thought. He pushed the button on one of them and out came an enormous supply of armor. He chuckled to himself as quietly as possible. _Amazing_.

"Vegeta, what are you doing in here? Those aren't for you to play with," a high-pitched voice said. Vegeta flinched slightly and turned to face the princess and her lady. Bulma was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "They're for a presentation I was going to make to your mother and father. Now I have to re-encapsulate them."

"I think I've seen enough, Bulma," another familiar voice said. Bulma watched Vegeta's face visibly lighten up. For the briefest of moments, he looked as if he was going to run over to Mieke when she stepped around the door. Instead, the look was masked and he cleared his throat. Mieke winked at him. "Hello, son," she said.

"Hello, Mother. I trust the old man has come with you," he stated. Mieke shrugged and walked forward. "You look... healthy."

"As do you, son. I see you and the princess are getting along finally. This trip has definitely done wonders for her. I told you it would work. Have you been a good little boy, Vegeta?" Mieke asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"You know what I mean, Vegeta." Mieke turned to look at the table covered with capsules. She picked one of the blue ones up. "So, Bulma. How do these work?" Mieke pressed the top without knowing her own strength. Vegeta immediately took it from her and threw it. Mieke stepped back as a cloud of white smoke appeared and out came a bunch of Vegeta's blue capes.

"Be careful, Mother," he said. Mieke laughed.

"Son, I'm not made of glass. I won't break." She looked over at Bulma. She looked exasperated as she approached them.

"Listen, _**SAIYANS**_, stop touching everything. If you must know, I plan on mass producing these babies when I get my planet back. Earth will make a killing. These will be the most efficient way to store things. These will sell," Bulma pulled out the plans for another machine, "and this will most definitely sell." Mieke and Vegeta looked at it.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smirked.

"My pride and joy." Stars appeared in her eyes. "It's a Pressure Variation Chamber," she said.

"A what?" Chichi asked.

"It's a gravity room," Bulma answered.

"Explain," Mieke said.

"Okay. Well, this room can change the gravity in the given space. Depending on how high I make the machine go up to, I can probably get it to about five hundred times a planet's natural gravity. Isn't that amazing?" Bulma asked, looking between Mieke and Vegeta.

"And why would you do that?" Chichi asked.

"Training purposes. One's power would increase exponentially in a shorter amount of time if one were to train in a higher gravity. Not bad, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. Chichi raised her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't bones break and organs be crushed under those types of conditions, Bulma? I may not be a genius, but I do know the basics of anatomy," she said. Bulma shook her head.

"Well, I've studied some of my lab technicians. A typical Saiyan's bones are far less dense than the average human's. They can withstand a much greater gravity than our own; probably about ten times as much. If they do the training in the certain regime I have planned, the average first-class soldier could train in one-hundred times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity in maybe six months. All my calculations are based on a Saiyan, mind you. I don't know about other alien races... yet," she said. She looked at Mieke. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you are worth more than you appear, princess. Plus, you said something earlier in your little speech that made me a believer of your will to win your planet back," Mieke said. Bulma looked confused.

"What did I say?" she asked. Mieke's dark eyes glistened.

"You said 'when' you get your planet back, not 'if.' That is a sign that you believe in yourself and your ability." Mieke looked at the table of capsules. "I rather like the idea of this little corporation you plan on building when you return to Earth." She picked up a red capsule and examined it without touching the button. Bulma looked thoughtful.

"Corporation, huh? I rather like that name. Capsule Corporation. That's what I'll call it." Bulma put the armor and capes back in their capsules. "So, when do I go to the Galactic-whatever?"

"In three days you will depart with the prince and a detail of no less than twenty Elites. Unfortunately, the planet that the council resides on is in Frieza's territory. It is Sentra Five in the Trinity Galaxy. You'll be traveling for three weeks." Mieke looked at Bulma, who was staring at Mieke in horror. Mieke smiled. "Come see the king, Bulma. I'm sure he's just aching to see you. Bring some of your new inventions, too." She promptly left the room with Vegeta.

Bulma and Chichi were left standing in silence. They looked at one another with blank looks.

"She's evil," they whispered.

"I heard that!"


	16. Chapter 16: Inquisitive

**Empire**

**Chapter 16: Inquisitive**

* * *

Bulma watched as servants put her trunks of clothes and science projects on the ship. Chichi had almost as much luggage as she did. Vegeta stood off to the side, watching the spectacle. Raeni and Brolly were directing the servants and de-briefing the Elites that were accompanying them on their journey. Vegeta snuck up behind Bulma. 

"Honestly, woman. Did you have to bring your entire room and laboratory with you? Where is everything else going to go on the ship? At this rate, the damn ship won't be able to even take off," he groaned. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Vegeta. Where are your things?" she asked. Vegeta pointed to one trunk. Bulma's cheeks turned red.

"A Saiyan warrior never packs more than he needs. The only reason I packed a trunk is because of my royal armor. I almost never take it on trips. But since this little... excursion requires some sort of fanfare, I suppose I'll look nice for you," he said. "I wouldn't want you to outshine me." Bulma clenched her fists together.

"I'm sorry I can't dress more like a Saiyan. It pains me to wear spandex all the time." Bulma raised an eyebrow. "By the way, does that spandex protect you from anything?" she asked. Vegeta looked slightly confused.

"No. It's just cloth; expandable cloth." Vegeta watched as Bulma grabbed his arm and examined the material. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arm. Vegeta unfolded his arms. Chichi looked confused. A lot of people had paused to see the princess feeling the prince up. Vegeta blushed slightly as he looked around. "Woman, what the hell are you doing? Stop touching me!" he whispered harshly. Bulma glared up at him.

"Stop being such a baby, Vegeta. I'm not going to give you some disease. I was just thinking about making something else for you," she said as she continued to examine his shirt. Vegeta sighed, letting her continue to touch him. "What about your armor? Does it have any special proper..." She touched his right side and he jumped away from her.

"No, they don't have any special properties except the fact that they're armor," Vegeta said quickly. Bulma raised an eyebrow in question. Vegeta crossed his arms again and looked away from her. A lot of the servants were still looking at them strangely. "What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Vegeta yelled. The servants began moving again. Bulma had snuck up to Vegeta's side again. She poked him and he jumped.

"You're ticklish!" she exclaimed. Vegeta grabbed her hand. Bulma laughed and poked him with her other hand. Vegeta squirmed away from her and grabbed her other hand. "This is too funny. The mighty Prince Vegeta is ticklish! Who knew it was even possible?" She was giggling uncontrollably now. Vegeta was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Woman, you are really pushing it," he said in a deadly tone.

"Oh, give it a rest, Vegeta. You wouldn't hurt a hair on my pretty little head." Bulma twisted her wrists out of Vegeta's grasps. Vegeta just grabbed her around the waist. "Why do you like holding me so much?" she asked. She got closer to his face. Vegeta felt his anger dissipating.

"You really try my patience, woman," he said.

"Then do something about it," Bulma muttered. Vegeta leaned forward, meeting her challenge. Mieke brought them out of their staring match. Chichi just shook her head.

"Bulma, I don't remember you bringing this much stuff to Aenire. What exactly are you taking with you?" Mieke asked. Bulma straightened up and Vegeta released her quickly. King Vegeta was not too far behind Mieke.

"Well, a lot of it is science stuff I want to work on so I don't get bored, you know? Besides, it might actually help me in my case," Bulma said. Mieke nodded and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why do you look like you've smelled something rotten?" she asked. Vegeta just stared at his mother. Then he looked at Bulma. Bulma winked at him. His frown deepened and he looked back at his mother.

"No particular reason other than being in the princess' presence for too long," he said. Bulma playfully pouted. Mieke sighed as her husband stepped up beside her. He gave Vegeta a look. "Something you need, Father?" he asked.

"I have to speak with you. Come on the ship with me," King Vegeta said. The prince nodded and followed his father towards the large ship. He looked back at his mother, knowing he would not be getting back off. Mieke nodded at him, signaling her goodbye.

Bulma and Chichi watched this exchange in wonder. The Saiyan race still amazed them at their customs. Mieke finally turned to face them after her husband and son disappeared onto the ship. Bulma and Chichi looked at her.

"Was that a goodbye or something?" Chichi asked. Mieke smirked.

"What did you expect me to do? Run out there and give him a hug? Vegeta would never tolerate that type of fluff, nor would I. That type of display is... disgusting," Mieke said. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of such a thing happening. Bulma and Chichi could not help but laugh.

"I would've given him a hug whether he wanted it or not. Vegeta's nothing but a big plush toy on the inside," Bulma said. Mieke looked at Chichi, who just shrugged.

"What is a 'plush' toy?" Mieke said.

"Oh, it's just something soft. That's all." Bulma looked back at Mieke. Mieke was looking at her strangely. "Don't worry. I'm not saying he's soft in general. I'm just saying that beneath all that hard exterior, he's actually a sweet guy," she said.

Mieke and Chichi exchanged bewildered glances before changing the topic completely. Mieke started giving them instructions. Bulma only barely listened, after having come to the conclusion that she'd made those statements aloud. Now, she'd have to deal with them later.

* * *

The king and the prince entered the control room for the ship. Many soldiers were milling about, checking various systems and getting the ship ready for take-off. King Vegeta led his son to the front of the room and stopped. He pulled up some radar scans on a computer. Vegeta looked up at them. 

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is Frieza's ship. It was spotted entering the Nero System. It should be entering the zone where the Nero Quasar is." King Vegeta pointed to a large object on the far corner of the screen. Vegeta nodded.

"The quasar should stop any of his signals. He won't be able to send any signals or read any of ours." Then it hit him. "That's why we're leaving now," he said. King Vegeta nodded.

"It is not the only reason. The full moon is upon us, and it is best if the princess and her cohort are not here for it. This window is only open for so long. The gravity of the quasar will slow him down for a couple of days, but not by many. I haven't told the princess of any of this. Her delegate knows, but he's trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand," King Vegeta said. Vegeta nodded as he continued looking at the radar. He noticed other little dots around Frieza's ship.

"What are these?" he asked. King Vegeta looked at his son's finger.

"We can only assume they are some sort of defense mechanism or smaller ships in place to protect the main ship," he replied. Vegeta nodded.

"What if Frieza arrives here before we return?" Vegeta asked. He looked sternly into his father's eyes. The older and taller man smirked just like his son.

"You really believe that we cannot fend for ourselves? Besides, if he does, it would be best that you are not on the planet. I would have sent your mother away long before that would've happened; kicking and screaming if need be," he said. He added the last part almost as an afterthought. Vegeta knew his father had no desire to see his wife in battle; he hated watching her spar with the Elite female soldiers.

"You know Mother would never want to leave you here," Vegeta said. King Vegeta shrugged and turned the screen off. He began walking away. Vegeta followed.

"It's not her choice. If Frieza gets here before you return, I will send her away. I planned on doing it to begin with. Besides, Frieza should not arrive before you. It's almost physically impossible that he does. Ready the ship for departure." King Vegeta turned to look at his son. Vegeta stared back. "Keep that princess safe."

"She has guards for that," Vegeta said. King Vegeta shook his head. He knew his son well and knew that he would watch over the princess whether he told him to or not. Once Vegeta told himself he would do something, he put his all into doing it.

* * *

Outside, Bulma and Chichi were trying to convince Mieke that hugging was not a sign of weakness. 

"Come on, Mieke! It's just one little hug. Like this." Bulma hugged Chichi. Mieke watched with her eyes crossed over her abdomen.

"I am not going to engage in any such activity. You may hug each other, but I will not," she said stubbornly. Bulma sighed.

"I see where the prince gets his stubbornness from," Chichi moaned. Bulma smiled and nodded. "So how do Saiyans say good-bye? Do they just frown and nod?" Chichi asked.

"That's exactly what we do. Sometimes we salute each other. But since you're ladies, I suppose I could just frown and nod." Mieke softened her face and nodded at Chichi and Bulma. Bulma and Chichi did the same, then started giggling. Mieke shook her head. "You two are incorrigible."

"_**WOMAN**_!" both Vegetas yelled. Mieke and Bulma turned around. Chichi sighed and did the same.

King Vegeta was approaching the three women at his usual stride. Vegeta was standing at the top of the stairs to entrance of the ship. Bulma frowned and glared at the prince. King Vegeta stopped in front of Bulma and Chichi. He glared down at them. Bulma suddenly felt very small; King Vegeta had that power.

"Go," he said. Bulma nodded and grabbed Chichi's arm before Chichi could reprimand the king. The king grabbed his wife and pulled her back.

Bulma ran up the steps and looked at Vegeta. He stared blandly down at her.

"Excuse me, you highness," she grumbled. Vegeta smirked and stepped inside the ship. Bulma pushed past him along with Chichi. Raeni was waiting inside the small corridor. "I didn't know you had already boarded," she said.

"You would've if you weren't harassing the queen, princess," Raeni said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Where is Brolly?" Chichi asked.

"He's already in your quarters," Raeni said. She looked at Vegeta. "Kakarrot and Raditz are waiting in yours, your highness," she said. Vegeta nodded and took a left at the first corridor they came to, leaving them alone in the small hallway.

* * *

When they came to Bulma and Chichi's quarters, Raeni opened the door. Bulma and Chichi stepped in first. The room was dark for a moment. Then a sensor picked up Bulma's breathing and the lights turned on. She looked around. 

"Well, this is a nice room, considering we're on a ship," Bulma said. She did not see any of her trunks around. She turned to face Raeni and Brolly. Chichi had already passed her to head to her room. "Where are my trunks?" she asked.

"The servants already unpacked your things. Your scientific supplies have already been dropped off in the lab on the lower decks," Brolly said. "Your lab technicians should be setting everything up. That was what they were assigned to do." Bulma nodded.

"Well, then I suppose I will go and bother the pri..."

"Why would you want to do that?" Vegeta said from her doorway. Chichi came out of her room and ran past him towards Kakarrot. "Raeni, Brolly, go up to the control room and help with the final countdown. I will keep an eye on the princess."

Raeni and Brolly nodded. They left Vegeta and Bulma alone. Bulma smiled at the prince and crossed her arms.

"And just what do you want?" she asked.

"Come, woman." Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out of her room. Bulma shook her head and followed him.

He led her through the cramped hallways. Bulma felt a slight rumble as the engines started up. She tripped over her feet and almost hit the wall. Vegeta caught her. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Silly woman," he mumbled while standing her upright. "Are you always this clumsy?" he asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bulma frowned and turned away from him.

"Where are you taking me, your highness?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head and continued to walk. Bulma's eyes widened and she ran to follow him.

Vegeta came to a small door on their left and pushed a button to open it. He allowed Bulma to enter before him. Bulma looked around the room. It was large and with a very high ceiling that was covered with some sort of paneling. Bulma crossed her arms and turned to face Vegeta. He was closing the door.

"Spectacular, Vegeta. What's this? Another training room?" she asked. Vegeta glared at her and walked over to the far wall. He put in some sort of key code and then looked up. Bulma heard a humming noise and turned around. She could not see where it was coming from. Then she looked up. The paneling was separating. She moved backwards.

The steel paneling separated to reveal the immensity of space. They had already left Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. The paneling separated even further and Bulma saw a large red ball she could only assume was Vegeta-sei. The different shades of red indicated the clouds and storms on the planet. She could see Vegeta-sei's bright suns far away, but decided it was best not to stare directly at them.

Vegeta stared at Bulma. She was holding her mouth open in astonishment. She almost looked cute when she did that, and she'd been doing it a lot lately.

_At least her lips aren't flapping and screaming obscenities at me_, he thought. He crossed his arms and walked towards her as she stared out at space. She barely even noticed him walk up beside her.

"You've never seen space, so I thought I'd show you what it looks like. Maybe then you'd stop asking me about it," he whispered in her ear. Bulma flinched and moved her head to look at him. She had to smile, though.

"You're such an ass, Vegeta. You do something sweet, then say something mean." She looked back out at the planet as they got further from it. "You know, I believe you have a crush on me," she said. Vegeta felt his cheeks get a little hot.

"I do not know what you're talking about. This managed to shut you up for about three minutes, didn't it?" he asked. Bulma looked back at him, still smiling.

"Right." She turned to face him completely and looked in his eyes. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Vegeta was _**NOT**_ expecting that question. It was clear in the face he made, too. Bulma saw the unambiguous confusion on his face and smirked triumphantly. She turned back around and walked away from him. Vegeta fumed. The woman had tricked him. At the moment, she was intrigued with something off in the distance.

"Vegeta?"

"What, woman?" he mumbled.

"What's that?" she asked. Vegeta walked over to her. She was looking at something slightly past Vegeta-sei. Could it be an enemy spacecraft? Vegeta followed her gaze and gasped. "Is it a moon or something? It looks a little like the one for Earth," Bulma said happily.

Vegeta instantly looked away when he saw what she was pointing at. He moved away, breathing hard. Bulma noticed his condition and ran to his side.

"Vegeta, are you o..." Vegeta pushed her away violently. Bulma flew back into the wall. She hit her head hard. She blinked and looked back at Vegeta. Bulma touched the back of her head. She did not think it was possible for one to hit their head so hard that they could actually see stars, but Bulma was actually seeing little flashing dots in front of her eyes. "Ah..." she moaned in pain.

Vegeta was regaining control of himself. As he did so, he turned his head to see the princess. She was slumped up against the wall and moaning. She seemed to be looking at him, but then she wasn't at the same time. She obviously was not completely conscious. He went over to her as quickly as he could.

"Woman?" he mumbled. Bulma closed her eyes and did not answer. She turned her head away from him. Vegeta got closer to her. "Woman, say something," he said.

"Mmm," Bulma moaned. Vegeta sighed.

_This is my fault. I've hurt her a second time_, he thought bleakly. He lifted her forward and out of the small, yet visible dent her body had created in the metallic wall. _I pushed her entirely too hard_. Vegeta looked in her face. He moved some of her hair away from her eyes.

"Woman, wake up," he said. No answer. Vegeta sighed. "Bulma..."

"_**HA**_!" Bulma's eyes shot open. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly before he hurriedly regained his composure. Bulma laughed maniacally. "You said my name! You actually called me _**BULMA**_. I thought I actually sensed an apology coming, but I didn't think you would actually use my name!" She continued her laughing in Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta watched her in annoyance. He had been about to apologize. He did feel somewhat bad about pushing her clear across the room into a wall. He was also quite astonished that she had taken it as well as she did. By the way she was laughing, she did not appear all that hurt. He fixed her in his arms as they sat on the floor.

"I'm glad you find this situation funny, woman," he said. Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh, Veg-Head, were you worried for me? My body is built a little tougher than you think. It's gonna take more than a little shove to put me out for the count. I'm not all skin and bones, you know!" Bulma looked in his eyes. He was looking at her with a look she had seen only once. She swallowed hard. "Wow. You were really worried, weren't you?" she whispered. Vegeta looked away from her.

_He was. He was really scared that he'd hurt me_, Bulma thought. She turned Vegeta's head back to her. He looked down his nose at her. Bulma smiled.

"I'm fine, Vegeta. I've got a killer headache, but I'm fine." Bulma scooted closer to him. "Now, tell me _**WHY**_ you felt the need to throw me across the room. I think you owe my body an explanation," she said. Vegeta watched as she pulled his cape around to use it as a blanket. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a bed, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma smirked and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought."

"Mmm, perhaps. Anyway, stop avoiding the question. What happened? I assume it had something to do with you looking at the giant ball of rock on the other side of Vegeta-sei," Bulma said as she snuggled closer to him. Vegeta grunted a yes. "Well, spill the beans, mister."

"I will if you'd shut up for five seconds, woman." Vegeta jumped as he felt Bulma poke him in the side. "When a Saiyan looks at the full moon, we... change," he said. Bulma looked up at Vegeta.

"Change? Change into what? Wolves?" she asked sardonically. Vegeta sighed.

"Why don't you ask your guard about this?"

"Because I'm asking you! Now tell me, Vegeta. If you say a wolf, I swear I'll die laughing right on your chest," Bulma said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

_Wolf? What's this about wolves_? he mused.

"We change into apes. You never wondered about the tail, woman?" Vegeta asked as his tail wrapped around her arm. Bulma jumped at the soft, furry appendage's touch.

"Not really. All this time I thought it was some sort of bizarre fashion statement," she said. She twisted her head around to look at Vegeta. "I can't imagine that face all covered with hair. So you mean to tell me I would've been attacked by a were-monkey? That's a laugh."

"When we change, we don't stay the same size, woman," Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "We grow extremely large, around fifty feet. Our power is multiplied ten times. The transformation is a very scary thing if you're not prepared for it."

"So, you would've changed into a gigantic ape and killed everyone on the ship?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"Transformed, yes. Killed everyone, no." He leaned forward to look at her. "Just you." Bulma's mouth dropped open. She hit Vegeta in the chest.

"You big jerk!" She tried to hit him again. Vegeta grabbed her arms and restrained her. Bulma struggled in his grasp for a few minutes before giving up. "So, if you didn't have a tail, would you be able to still transform?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The woman was really inquisitive. Plus, she was really smart.

_I guess that's what scientists do; ask and answer questions_, Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta?"

"I wouldn't be able to transform without a tail. That is why our tails are so treasured. They are simultaneously the source of our greatest strength and our greatest weakness. A Saiyan would gladly take the brunt of a blast if only to keep his tail from being blasted off," Vegeta said.

"Why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked down at her.

"Because it is better to die with your tail than without it. It is seen as a disgrace to lose your tail in battle." Vegeta watched as Bulma looked at his tail around her arm. He had almost forgotten he had taken hold of her. She unraveled his tail and held it in her hands.

"Your tail is very soft." Bulma turned around and touched his hair. "It's almost exactly like your hair." Before she could touch his tail again, Vegeta withdrew it.

"Enough talk about tails. Shouldn't you be in your lab or something?" he asked. Bulma frowned.

"You always know when to ruin a good moment, don't you? Do I make you feel awkward or something, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stood up. He grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her to her feet. "And besides, I believe you wanted me to come here with you, your highness."

"Woman..." Vegeta began. Bulma shook her head.

"I'm going. I'm going." She waved and began to walk off. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at Vegeta. She blew him a kiss. "See you tonight, my prince."

Vegeta watched her leave and then walked over to close the panels. He would have to do something about the princess... and soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Two in One

**Empire**

**Chapter 17: Two in One**

* * *

By the second week of their travel, boredom was beginning to take its toll on the prince. Vegeta had done everything short of blowing the ship to pieces in order to find something to do. Every Elite soldier went out of his way to avoid the prince lest he challenge the soldier to a sparring match. It would eventually end up with said soldier being sent to the infirmary on life support.

"Vegeta, I can't have you beating my detail to a pulp just because you're bored to tears," Bulma said while looking in a microscope in her lab. Vegeta had just sent his fifth victim to the infirmary with a broken arm, three broken ribs, and four broken fingers.

"So what do you suggest I do, woman? You're the one who actually has something to keep you occupied," he said. He walked up from behind her. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Something very special." Bulma turned around. She held her hand out. "Give me your arm," she said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked down at her extended hand.

"What for?" he asked. Bulma sighed.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you or something?"

"You're a woman. That means you are not to be trusted," he said while smirking. Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta gave her his arm slowly. Bulma grabbed him quickly and sliced his forearm with a razor. A long gash appeared. Vegeta stared at it with wide eyes. "What the hell, woman? What did you do that for?" he yelled. Bulma had already turned around.

"Oh, shut your trap. It didn't hurt and you know it," she said. She turned back around to clean the blood off.

"It's the principle of the fact. I demand to know why you felt the ne..." Vegeta flinched when he felt something cold on his arm. Bulma had rubbed some sort of thick green substance on the cut. Then she strapped Vegeta's arm up, kissed it, and smiled at him.

"All better," she said. Vegeta looked confused for a moment.

"What did you just do?" he asked. He tried to take the strapping off. Bulma smacked his hand away. She stood up and went over to another table. Vegeta followed her. A few of her technicians were working on a blueprint. There was a drawing of what looked like some sort of chamber in it. Bulma pointed to it.

"This is a rejuvenation tank. It will heal just about any wound. I heard about Saiyan metabolism and the rate at which you all heal," Bulma said.

"And?"

"Well, you all heal pretty quickly on your own to begin with; faster than the average human. You have astounding immune systems. However, you are susceptible to heart diseases and viral illnesses."

"This machine will cure diseases?"

"Stop interrupting me! Anyway, no, it will not. I was just saying that you aren't invincible. But, you're pretty damn close." Bulma smiled at him. Vegeta just smirked back at her. "The substance that I just put on you will hopefully be used in the tanks. You should be able to use this substance to heal broken bones, lacerations of any kind, and anything almost fatal."

"Woman, you..." Vegeta began.

"I know. I'm a genius!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta shook his head.

"No. Your intellect scares me. Why didn't you think all this stuff up on Earth?" Vegeta asked while looking at the dimensions of the machine. The technicians seemed to be having trouble with them. Bulma had not noticed it yet.

"Because I was slightly occupied with other things. I have loads of free time now. As for you, get out of my laboratory!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta stuck his nose in the air and left the lab. Bothering the princess was his favorite thing to do.

* * *

Later that day, Bulma was sneaking back to her lab after an afternoon snack. Someone grabbed her arm suddenly. Before she could scream, she was pulled into an empty hall closet. The door shut as soon as she was inside. Bulma's breathing was loud as she could not seen anything.

"Scared, woman?" a familiar voice asked. Bulma instantly frowned as the fright was instantly replaced with fury. She raised her hand to hit Vegeta. He grabbed her hand and turned on the dim light.

"Wasn't there a better way to get my attention, Vegeta? Are you seriously this bored?" Bulma asked. "You have to pull me into hall closets? I didn't know a prince had to stoop to such levels."

"I could've snuck into your chambers and tied you to your bed while you slept," Vegeta said. Bulma's frown deepened and she raised her other hand to hit him. Vegeta caught it and held both of her hands above her head. He leaned forward. "Take your pick," he whispered.

"My, my. I didn't know you were into such kinky things, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"You have no idea." Vegeta tilted his head down towards Bulma's neck. Bulma turned her head to the side to avoid watching him. "Tell me something, woman," he whispered into her neck. Bulma shivered as she felt his breath on her.

_Stay stoic, Bulma. Act like he isn't affecting you_, she thought.

"What's that?" Bulma asked.

"Are you attracted to me?" he asked into her neck. Bulma tried to hide her gasp as Vegeta nipped her neck.

"What kind of question is that?" she managed to whisper. Vegeta switched sides slowly.

"You know, it's incredibly rude to answer a question with a question."

"That... a... fact?" Bulma whispered almost incoherently. Vegeta was now kissing her neck. She was almost powerless to stop it. All she could do was wriggle beneath him; he still had her hands above her head.

_How do I make him stop? Do I even want him to stop?_

"You still haven't answered my question, woman?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. He went back to attacking her neck ruthlessly. Bulma fought to think up lucid thoughts and string them together in a sentence.

"All the words we've ever said to each... other. All the instances where we've been... alone in a room. Every time we've... touched. You can't tell I'm... attracted to you?" Bulma struggled to say. Somehow, she managed to wrench her hands free of Vegeta's and grabbed his face.

The kiss she gave him was hot and fierce. Bulma had never kissed someone the way she was kissing Vegeta. Their first kiss was not nearly as heated or as intense as this kiss was. Bulma put her hands in Vegeta's hair and clung onto it, as if trying to pull him closer. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him.

"_**PRINCE VEGETA, PLEASE COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM. PRINCE VEGETA, PLEASE COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM. YOUR FATHER IS CALLING**_!!" the intercom system said from outside the door.

The two broke apart. Bulma leaned against the wall. Vegeta put a hand next to her head and supported himself. They were both breathing hard. Bulma's heart felt like it was about to break through her chest cavity. She could see Vegeta staring into her eyes. The look in his eyes was mysterious; it was either lust or anger. Who knew with Vegeta?

"Last time, it was Raeni. This time, it's your father," Bulma said with a slight chuckle. Vegeta stepped forward, looking at Bulma's lips.

"So we're counting our little encounter by the baths?" he asked huskily. Bulma smirked.

"If you wa..."

"_**PRINCE VEGETA, PLEASE CO**_..." Vegeta tried to restrain himself from punching the wall. Bulma just laughed and opened the door.

A soldier that was coming down the hall raised an eyebrow as she exited. She winked at him and turned to go to her lab. Vegeta exited behind her. The soldier looked even more shocked. Vegeta glared at the soldier and grabbed him by the neck.

"What did you see?" he asked. The soldier shook his head.

"Nothing, your highness," the soldier said. Vegeta nodded and stalked off towards the control room.

* * *

In the control room, Krillyn, Kakarrot, and Raditz were waiting nervously for the prince to arrive. They were sitting in the front, looking at each other.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Krillyn said. He looked over at the taller Saiyans.

"Have you seen him lately?" Kakarrot asked Raditz. Raditz shook his head.

"No. If he isn't beating up someone, then he's on the observation deck or in the lab with Princess Bulma." Raditz smiled. "My money's on Princess Bul..."

The control room's main door slid open to reveal a pissed off prince. Vegeta stalked in looking mad with the universe. He glared at his two bodyguards and the shorter human. The rest of the workers in the room parted to stay away from the heated monarch. Vegeta stomped up to Kakarrot and Raditz. The two inclined their heads.

"Your maje..."

"Where is the old man?" Vegeta hissed. Raditz winced at Vegeta's tone and nodded at one of the other soldiers. He pressed a button and King Vegeta appeared on a screen behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and glared at the older man. The king raised an eyebrow at the glare his son was giving him.

"Hello, son. Did I interrupt something?" he asked. Vegeta sighed.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta ignored his son's brusqueness and cleared his throat.

"The Galactic Council has sent us word that their planet has become to dangerous to convene on. They have changed location," the king said. Vegeta unfolded his arms. The frown did not disappear, though.

"So, where is the meeting taking place if it's not on Sentra Five?" Vegeta asked. Krillyn stepped up next to the prince. He had a bad feeling that the king was about to say something very, very horrible.

"The new meeting place is still in the Trinity Galaxy, but it's a bit closer. They have instructed us to send you all to Frieza Planet Sixty," King Vegeta said. Krillyn's eyes widened.

"We can't go there! That's practically signing the princess' death warrant! She'll be captured for sure on Frieza's home turf!" Krillyn yelled. He looked to Vegeta for support. The prince just looked as if he was deep in thought. Krillyn sighed and looked back up at the king. "Sire, forgive my outburst, but I cannot take my princess to that planet. It's too much of a risk."

"I understand your concern, delegate. But, it must be done..."

"Isn't there another way?" Krillyn yelled.

Everyone looked at Vegeta. The prince still looked to be lost in his own thoughts. Finally, he blinked and looked up.

"Why don't we ask the princess herself?" he asked. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Ask... Princess Bulma? She'd most definitely say no, your majesty. She's already apprehensive enough of entering the territory of Frieza as it is. Why would she enter a planet that he also has under his control?" Krillyn asked. Vegeta looked at the shorter man.

"We won't know until we ask, will we, Baldy?" he asked. Krillyn swallowed and shook his head. Vegeta looked back up at his father. "I will call you back ASAP." King Vegeta nodded and his face disappeared from the screen.

Krillyn, Raditz, and Kakarrot all stared at Vegeta as he looked at where they were on the radar. It would take them only four days to reach the planet. Vegeta would have to work fast if he was to do this. He looked up at the other three men.

"Say nothing to the woman. I will handle this," Vegeta said. They all nodded numbly. With that, the prince left in the same huff he had entered in. He had a new task and it would probably not be easy.

* * *

During dinner that night, Bulma kept glancing at Vegeta. She noticed how he would not even look her way as he ate in his usual militaristic style ("Eat now, taste later," he said.). She frowned and continued to eat her soup. Chichi sat next to her, talking about the new dress she was making for her presentation at the Galactic Council.

"You'll love it, Bulma. I won't tell you what color it is. You'll just have to wait and see," she said.

"As long as it's not white, Cheech, I'm fine with it," Bulma said. Krillyn raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me, princess. What's wrong with a white dress?" he asked. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other and laughed.

"Krillyn, I want to look like a queen. I don't want to look like I'm getting christened. Besides, white has always made me look three years younger than I actually am. My hair is far too bright to wear white," Bulma said while chuckling.

"Yeah. We don't want our princess to seem too _**PURE**_, do we?" Chichi joked.

"Somehow, I fail to see the humor in that," Krillyn said.

"Oh, lighten up, Krillyn. You've been sitting here all grouchy since dinner started. You're worse than Vegeta over there," Bulma said. Krillyn stiffly looked at the prince, who was glaring daggers at him. Bulma caught the brief exchange of glances.

_Hm. They're keeping something from me. I wonder if it had something to do with Vegeta getting called away from me_, she thought. Then she felt her cheeks get hot as she thought about what happened before Vegeta was called away from her.

"Bulma, you're blushing," Chichi said. Bulma turned her head towards her lady.

"No, I'm not," she said while rubbing her cheeks. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"Liar. What were you think about?" she asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Nothing. I promise it's nothing. Let's get dessert now," she said quickly. Chichi nodded and decided not to press the issue. She would find out sooner or later.

* * *

After dessert, Bulma was getting up to leave with Chichi, Raeni, and Brolly. Krillyn had already departed. Vegeta had just sat and brooded across from Bulma the entire time. Before she made it out of the dining hall's doors, Bulma felt a gloved hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Vegeta holding on to her. Brolly turned to look at the prince.

"I want a word with a princess. She'll be back in her room momentarily," Vegeta said. Brolly nodded and went after Raeni and Chichi. Bulma watched him go with that "Don't-leave-me-alone-with-him" look in her eyes. Then she looked back at Vegeta. She noticed they were alone. She had not even noticed Kakarrot and Raditz leave. "Looking for an escape route, woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma narrowed her eyes and jerked her arm away from him.

"I was looking for your goons." Bulma crossed her arms. "You sat across from me the entire dinner and did not look at me once. What's your malfunction, Short-Stack?" she asked. Vegeta chose to ignore the silly nickname and walked past her out the door. Bulma watched him.

"Follow me, woman," he said simply. Bulma rolled her eyes.

_I don't know why I bother_... she thought.

Vegeta led her back to the observation deck where he had thrown her across the room. Bulma vaguely had the memory again. She came in here alone at night sometimes to look at the various stars. She thought she was alone, but Vegeta had a way of sneaking around.

"Why are we here, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked towards the window.

"I have to tell you something, and then I'm going to ask something of you," he said. Bulma turned to face him. He had a rather serious look on his face. Bulma started to walk towards him.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the meeting with your father, would it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta did not answer her right away. When Bulma reached him, she just stared in his eyes. "What is it, Vegeta?"

"The meeting of the Galactic Council is no longer on Sentra Five..."

"So where is it?" Bulma interrupted. Vegeta's right eye twitched.

"You have an annoyingly bad habit of interrupting people before they finish speaking. I suggest you not do that when you go before the council," Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Please continue, your majesty," she said dryly.

"Due to the planet's dangerous activity, it has been moved to Frieza Planet Sixty. The planet is closer and you'll have four days to prepare," Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes did the only thing they could do; they enlarged. She stared at Vegeta in utter disbelief.

"Isn't that a planet that Frieza has absolute control over?" she nearly whispered. Vegeta nodded. "And they want me, someone who is _**WANTED**_ by Frieza, to go there?" she asked. Vegeta nodded again.

"It would appear so, woman." Vegeta could see the fright that was so blatantly written in her eyes. She shook her head and began backing away from him.

"I can't do it, Vegeta. I can't go there. What if I'm captured? What if I'm killed? Earth won't have a ruler then. Then this whole journey would've been pointless! All my hard work... meaningless!" she yelled. Bulma tripped on her own feet and fell down. She stared at the floor.

Vegeta could see the tears fall on the crumpled green dress that she was wearing. Her hair hung in her face, but he could tell she was trying not to shake as she cried.

"Look at me, woman," Vegeta said.

Bulma tried to stop her crying. He knew she knew that he hated it when she cried or showed any type of weakness. Vegeta walked forward so that she could see his pristine white boots approaching her. She began to try and wipe her face furiously. More tears only came.

"Stop your shrieking, woman. Get up and stop acting weak. You're not doing yourself any favors," he said. Bulma finally looked up at him.

"Can't you see? Maybe I am weak," she said. Vegeta blinked. He had never heard her sound so defeated before. He would have none of it. He reached down and grabbed her arm. Bulma gasped as she was pulled to her feet. "Vegeta, what..."

"Shut up."

Bulma stopped talking immediately; not because he told her to, but because of the look he was giving her. He was looking at her as if she has said something offensive. Vegeta had never looked particularly disappointed in her, but he did now.

"You are _**NOT**_ weak. Sitting on the floor, weeping and pitying yourself makes you appear weak. If you want to beat this tyrant and get your planet back, you'll have to do it here first." Vegeta took a step forward and touched Bulma's forehead.

Bulma could only stand there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She was in a numb state of shock that Vegeta had actually given her such a speech. He had almost sounded like an inspirational speaker. She blinked when he began speaking again.

"Never let anyone see you weep again. Never show fear. Never even give them the satisfaction of hearing you scream," Vegeta said.

"What if I am afraid?" Bulma asked with her voice quivering.

"I said don't show it." Vegeta sighed, looking truly frustrated. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand you, woman! You can speak to me any way you please, knowing I could kill you without a second thought. Yet, you fear the unknown; a being you've never met let alone laid eyes upon. What's the damn difference?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling at his distress. She walked forward and kissed his nose. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"My dear prince, I know you'd never kill me. I entertain you far too much," she said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Will you give your consent, woman? I have to call my father back," he said. Bulma swallowed, still looking quite unsure. Vegeta stepped up to her. Bulma gasped at his closeness and looked into his eyes. "Do you really think I will let something happen to you; that I will let **_ANYONE_** harm you?" he asked.

Bulma stared into Vegeta's onyx eyes with her cerulean ones. There was so much ambiguity in his eyes. He was so incredibly hard to read, and yet Bulma could understand him at this very moment. She knew he would protect her with all his strength, with all his will. She shook her head.

"No. I think you'll protect me," she whispered. Vegeta nodded and turned away from her. Before he could walk away, Bulma grabbed his arm. "Why? Why are you protecting me?" she asked.

Vegeta was glad that Bulma could not see his face. He looked quite confused at that very second. He did not know how to answer that particular question. Why was he protecting the princess? Because it was his job? Because his father had told him to? Because he wanted to? Or may be it was because...

_I like her_, he thought. Vegeta turned his head to the side.

"I..." Vegeta paused, unsure of what to say next. Bulma smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." She released him. "Go tell your father I'll do it. I'll go to that wretched planet." Bulma turned to look back out at the stars. Vegeta started to walk towards the door. When he got there, he looked at the princess. She was leaning against the window. He sighed and phased out of sight.

Bulma gasped as Vegeta took her in his arms. Before she could say anything, she was kissing him like they had been kissing earlier. Vegeta pushed her against the window and pinned her hands against the window. It seemed that every word that was missing in the sentence he had failed to complete was in that one kiss.

Bulma moaned in the kiss as Vegeta slowly pulled away. He stayed in front of her and looked in her eyes. They both appeared to be out of breath. Vegeta released her arms and they fell lifelessly by her sides. He leaned in next her ear. Bulma held her breath.

"That's why," he whispered before phasing away from her again. Bulma's hair moved forward at the sudden air displacement. All she could do afterwards was sink to her feet and sigh.

_Two kisses in one day_. She smirked to herself as she leaned against the window. _Exciting_.


	18. Chapter 18: The Galactic Council

**Empire**

**Chapter 18: The Galactic Council**

* * *

Four days.

That was when the dim gray planet came into view. Bulma stood next to Vegeta in the observation deck as they stared at it. Chichi stood behind Bulma, watching her princess anxiously. Bulma could only stare at the dreary looking planet with dull eyes. She turned away from it and looked at Chichi. Chichi straightened up.

"Come, Chichi. Let's go get ready," Bulma said sternly. Chichi nodded as Bulma passed her.

Vegeta waited until the princess and her lady were gone before he released a sigh of relief. He was thankful that she had not burst into tears of fear at the sight of the depressing Frieza Planet 60. He glared maliciously at the planet before following the princess' example to go and get dressed.

* * *

Two hours and one uncomfortable landing later, Bulma felt inexplicably nauseous. She was standing at the gate with Chichi and Krillyn. As soon as they had entered the planet's atmosphere, they had all begun to feel sick. Chichi had actually already voided her lunch for the day. Krillyn had tried unsuccessfully to hold it in. Bulma had neglected to eat, so there was nothing for her to vomit. Finally, Bulma's curiosity got the better of her.

"Raeni?" Bulma asked. Raeni looked away from the guards she was instructing. She noticed how sick the princess, Chichi, and Krillyn looked.

"Yes, your majesty? Are you well?" she asked. Bulma shook her head.

"I will be... eventually. But, I was wondering why Chichi, Krillyn, and I are sick to begin with," she said. Raeni looked like she was about to start laughing.

"It must be because of this planet's reduced gravity. Your bodies are not used to it." Raeni noticed the confused look on Bulma's face. "Soon enough, you will become used to it. Be happy that the gravity is not more than of what you are accustomed to. Then we would have a problem. You could probably survive for about ten minutes after every bone in your body was cru..."

"That's enough Raeni. I get the picture." Bulma looked over at Chichi and Krillyn. Chichi appeared to be getting used to the lessened gravity. She looked a little less green in the face. Krillyn looked as though he was already used to it. Bulma then glanced around for someone else. "We are missing the prince," she said to no one in particular.

"He will be here momentarily, your highness. Prince Vegeta sent out a scout earlier," Brolly said. Bulma turned to face her larger guard. The look she was giving him told him to tell her why. "He wanted a full report of the area. You do not wander into en..." Raeni nudged Brolly in the side. He stopped talking and looked at his partner. Raeni stepped up beside him.

"You don't wander out into an unknown area without knowing about your surroundings first, princess. Prince Vegeta is taking every precaution with you coming along," she said. Bulma nodded slowly. She clasped her hands together and began rubbing them. "Perhaps you should put your hood on."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"I think I've said it before, but you do stick out like a sore thumb, princess," Raeni said. "We don't want to draw unnecessary attention to you." Raeni continued to look at her sternly. Bulma sighed and reached behind her for the hood of her black cloak.

"I swear, Raeni. Sometimes you sound just like a mother hen," she said. Raeni raised an eyebrow. Chichi followed Bulma's example and pulled the black hood over her head. Both of them stood together in silence next to their guards for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Vegeta decided to make his grand entrance silently. He saw two small bodies standing between two guards. He assumed they were the princess and her lady. Kakarrot and Raditz were behind them. Vegeta sauntered forward and stepped around Brolly to look at the princess. Bulma blinked when she saw his form in front of her. He was wearing his royal armor and a deep red cape. To say the least, Vegeta looked incredibly majestic and...

_...sexy. How am I supposed to concentrate with him standing around looking like that_? Bulma asked herself. She inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower. Vegeta eyed her strangely.

"Has the scout made it back yet?" He asked the question into the air; as if he was directing it to whomever was listening.

"Not that I know of, your majesty," Brolly said before Raeni could answer. Vegeta looked at him.

"Well, find out and give me a report on what he says," Vegeta said. Brolly nodded and walked away. Vegeta then looked at Bulma. Bulma stared blankly at him. "Why are you looking so miserable, woman?" he asked quietly. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I looked miserable, my prince. How am I supposed to look, pray tell?" she asked with her voice saturated with derision. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"A little less morose would do, woman." Vegeta leaned close to her ear. "And watch your tone with me or I might have to make you pay for it," he whispered. Bulma smirked and turned her head towards his ear before he moved.

"Is that a threat, oh high and mighty one?" she asked. Vegeta removed his head. He put a finger to her chin. Bulma stared him in the eye. He stared back for a moment, seeing the defiance.

"No; it's a promise," he said quietly. He turned away from her.

Chichi, Krillyn, and the others all watched this exchange in barefaced mystification. The two monarchs had been noticeably oblivious to the people around them as they had their little dialogue. They had no idea when or how the two had become so... entranced with each other. Chichi looked at Kakarrot and Raditz. They just shrugged at her. Before she could ask Raeni anything, Brolly returned with a smaller soldier. Vegeta faced them.

"What is it?" he asked curtly. The soldier swallowed hard.

"Well, the council's meeting place is in a building not far from the docking bay of Dario. It is within walking distance. They are expecting Princess Bulma. There does not seem to be any immediate danger. The area that surrounds the structure is in the center of a commercial area," the soldier said.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment. He waved his hand and Brolly nodded for the soldier to leave. He did so with gusto, not wanting to linger in the prince's presence for too long. Steadfast as his soldiers were, they were still somewhat terrified of their prince. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and saw him pondering.

"What are you thinking, Vegeta?" she asked as she stepped up beside him. He looked up, but not at her. They both stared at the closed gate.

"Five hours," he said bluntly. Bulma sighed in question. It was then that she realized that he was not speaking to her. Vegeta raised his voice. "Five hours. If we're not back within that span of time, call the king and then send out a search party."

"Yes, sire," Raeni and Brolly said in unison. Bulma's eyes widened. She turned her head towards Vegeta.

"They aren't coming?" she asked in a panicky voice. Vegeta considered ignoring her question, but then realized she would only bother him even more until he answered her. _**THAT**_ he would not tolerate.

"Stop fretting, woman. You have ten Elite soldiers here plus Kakarrot and Raditz." Vegeta shot her a sideways glance. "And do you doubt _**MY**_ ability to protect you?" he asked. Bulma shut her mouth, blushed, and looked down at her feet. Her hood shielded her eyes. Vegeta smirked, getting his desired response.

"Whatever, Vegeta. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

As they walked through the capital of Frieza Planet 60, Dario, Bulma took in the sights. The city was very much like a big flea market. Everyone was trying to sell something. Bulma, Chichi, and Krillyn all looked around in awe at the different species of aliens. Although the Saiyans were considered alien to them, they did not appear so. As they walked, they came across different smells; some were rancid while others were quite delightful. The air itself was like a fog. Bulma could only see about fifteen feet in front of her.

Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Krillyn, Kakarrot, and Raditz were protected on all sides by the detail. It was not very noticeable to the untrained eye. If one looked close enough, you could see the different Saiyan soldiers carefully walking around in a circle as they cut through the crowd. Bulma was still quite angst-ridden as she passed through the crowd.

Someone shoved into one of the guards on Vegeta's right. Loud voices were heard. Bulma jumped almost a foot in the air. She grabbed on to Vegeta's hand almost on instinct and squeezed as tightly as she could. Vegeta looked at her and sighed; the princess was shaking.

"What's wrong now, woman?" he asked. Bulma tried to compose herself as she caught her breath. She raised her head and continued to look forward as they walked.

"I'm just a little jumpy. I'm not a chronic space trekker, Vegeta," Bulma said deprecatingly.

"Woman, I already told you that I'd protect you. Stop being such a damn child," he said. He sounded frustrated with her again. Bulma blinked before smiling to herself.

_In a cold "Vegeta" way, that was one of the sweetest things he's ever said to me_, she thought.

Vegeta looked at the princess in his peripheral vision. The only thing he could see was her hood that shielded her face and hair. He did not need to see her face to know that she was grinning like mad, though. He shook his head in condescension.

_Foolish woman_, he thought. _Why won't she just believe I'll protect her_?

* * *

A few minutes later, the group came to a building that resembled a courthouse. The detail of Elites remained outside while the other six entered. A fair-skinned, red-haired, female alien was sitting at a desk inside. She was chewing on some sort of writing instrument and reading a piece f parchment. She was seemingly oblivious to Krillyn as he approached her. Krillyn opened his mouth to speak.

"What?" she asked before Krillyn said anything. Krillyn looked back at his friends. Bulma and Chichi just shrugged. The short human delegate looked back at the female alien who was looking at him with one eye while the other was steady reading the parchment.

"Um, Princess Bulma is here for her mee..."

"Ah, the human princess." The alien cut both of her eyes towards Bulma. Bulma jumped when she saw the alien's sharp orange eyes on her. The alien looked back up at Krillyn. "We've been expecting you. Sorry for the trouble of switching planets. You're the delegate?" she asked Krillyn. Krillyn nodded.

"Uh, yes," he answered. The alien stood up. She was much taller than Krillyn.

"Come with me." The alien looked over at Bulma. "Wait here. Prince Vegeta may stay with the princess until she is called. His majesty's guards must come with any other humans." Chichi looked nervously at Bulma. Bulma nodded.

"Sire, are we really going to leave you alone?" Raditz asked. Vegeta cut his eyes at Raditz and Kakarrot. They were both looking at him with big eyes.

"Why is everyone doubting my abilities as a soldier today? I'm the strongest fucking Saiyan alive! Of course I can defend myself. Get the hell away from me before I kill the both of you," Vegeta said loudly. Kakarrot and Raditz walked off with Chichi and Krillyn. Bulma tried not to giggle.

After everyone was gone, that left Vegeta and Bulma alone in the large waiting area. Vegeta watched the princess' body language. She was fiddling with her fingers and switching her weight from foot to foot. He glanced at her face to see her facial expressions. He could tell she was thinking. She was beginning to think too much. That meant that she was starting to second guess herself. He sighed inwardly.

_Five, four, three, two_...

"Vegeta, I can't do this," Bulma said. She set her glazed over eyes on him. He noticed the confidence had drained away from them. He would have to find a way to put it back, and quickly. "I can't defend my planet. I barely know the first thing about defending myself. They're going to rip me to shreds," she moaned while looking away from him again.

Vegeta hated when Bulma berated herself. She was so much stronger than this. Why could she not see what he saw when he looked at her? He took a step towards her.

"Shut up, you foolish little bitch. You can lead. You were born of royalty. Now act like it. Right now, I don't see royalty," Vegeta said, walking around her. Bulma's eyes widened.

_Did he just call me a bitch_? she asked herself. She decided not to dwell on it. She could not have heard him right.

"What do you see?" she asked. Vegeta had his back facing her. Bulma took off her hood and folded her arms. Vegeta turned around. "Well?" she asked more forcefully. Vegeta smirked.

"I see a scared little girl who has potential. She's just not using it. I don't want to see a scared little girl when I look in your hideous face," Vegeta said as he walked towards her again. Bulma unfolded her arms and stood with them akimbo, choosing to ignore the "Vegeta lingo." She took a step forward.

"So what do you want to see, my prince?" she whispered. She had no idea how close they were until Vegeta stopped moving and their noses almost touched. Vegeta did not move back. He just continued to stare in her eyes. As usual, Bulma got the same unreadable expression from those dark pools of his. One day, she hoped she would be able to read them.

_One day_, she thought.

"I want to see this," Vegeta said. Bulma's eyebrows furrowed. "I want to see the same intensity akin to when we fight. I want to see the ferocity of a warrior on the battlefield. Vegeta tilted Bulma's chin up with his index finger. Their lips were barely touching. Bulma tried not to shiver. "I want to see the eyes of a queen," he whispered. He released her chin. Bulma closed her eyes. Vegeta traced a line across her collarbone with his right middle finger as he stepped around her and walked towards the doors to the meeting room.

_How does he do that? How can he be so seemingly unaffected by what he just did_? Bulma asked herself. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Are you just going to stand there, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma smirked sensually and turned around. She unclasped her cloak and took it off. Vegeta turned to look at her as she did it.

The dress Chichi had made for Bulma was the same color as her hair. It was sleeveless and went all the way down to her feet. Bulma had to hold it up slightly to keep from stepping on it. Bulma watched Vegeta pretend not to gawk at her. It dawned on her that he actually had no idea what she was wearing underneath her cloak; she had been wearing it when they left the ship.

_Score one for Bulma_, she thought happily.

"One question, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted. Bulma stared at him.

"Is anyone on the council of royalty?" she asked sweetly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Smirking, he shook his head. Bulma nodded. "That's all I wanted to know. Hold this for me, Vegeta." She handed him the cloak. Vegeta took it and turned to go in the meeting room. The female alien came out as he went in. Vegeta glared at her and she hastily stepped out of his way.

"We are ready for you, your majesty," the alien said. Bulma nodded and smoothed out her dress. "Let's just wait for Prince Vegeta to take his seat." The alien watched Vegeta sit down next to Chichi. Then she motioned for Bulma to come up to the door. Bulma heard someone, or something, clear their throat.

"Members of the Galactic Council and honored guests, may I introduce her majesty, Princess Bulma of Earth and its subsequent territories." Bulma heard a loud rumble signaling that everyone had turned their heads to look her way.

_Damn. How many people came to see little ol' me_? she thought. She took a deep breath and walked into the gigantic room.

When Bulma walked in the room, the only noises were the billowing of her dress and her footsteps. She set her eyes directly in front of her and did not break her stride for anything. She took small but resolute steps. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta sitting next to Chichi. Both of them looked relatively pleased with her. Eventually, Bulma came to a stop at a platform. She stepped up on it and stood next to the microphone.

As Bulma stood in front of the group of elderly aliens, she examined most of them with a quick once-over. They all seemed harmless enough. Some of them even reminded her of wizards from bedtime stories and ancient legends of the like. Some of them were obviously of a different species. She could almost feel them undressing her with their eyes. There were a total of twelve.

_Twelve bringers of doom_, she thought. _At least it's not fifty like the Royal Delegation back home_.

"Councilmen," Bulma said sternly. She did not incline her head or anything. The councilmen looked amongst each other and a slight mumble was heard between them.

"You are a bold one, Princess Bulma," one of the aliens said. Bulma turned her head towards one of them. He was a humanoid that reminded her of her father. She narrowed her eyes.

"Councilman Yaeger," the speaker said from behind Bulma.

"How is that, Councilman Yaeger?" Bulma asked.

"You come in here without even a head nod. Have you no respect?" he asked. Bulma smirked in a very Vegeta-esque way.

"Councilman, I see no one of royal blood before me. Therefore, I cannot nor will I lower myself to you. If anything, I suggest you show me the respect I deserve," she said. Councilman Yaeger looked at his colleagues. They all looked astonished at Bulma's comments. "Are we going to sit here and debate proper respect, or can we speak about my planet?" Bulma asked.

* * *

Vegeta and the others watched Bulma as she conducted the meeting as if it was hers to conduct. Chichi looked thoroughly surprised. Kakarrot and Raditz looked as though they wanted to start cheering. Krillyn had his hands clasped together and looked as if he was praying. Vegeta just watched with an impassive glower on his face.

* * *

"Princess, what is your argument for your planet?" the humanoid alien with gray hair asked. He was sitting in the center, directly in front of Bulma.

"Chancellor Cregg, Head Councilman," the speaker said. Bulma turned her attention to him.

"My argument?" she asked.

"Yes. Why shouldn't we let Frieza do as he pleases with your planet? He has made such a great proposal and offer to us about it. I see no reason why we should not let him continue on with his scheme," Cregg said. Bulma's right eye twitched.

"I am the Sovereign Princess. Earth is mine to rule, Chancellor Cregg. It should not be your choice whether or not Frieza gets my planet. You and your council do not have the right to deny me and my people of what is rightfully ours," she said, nearly yelling. The council exchanged looks.

_How dare they even __**CONSIDER**__ Frieza's proposal without even consulting me! Those bastards_! Bulma thought as she tried to control her breathing. The council quieted down.

"You cannot decide these matters for us, princess; no matter how angry you get," one of the uglier members of the council said. Bulma eyed him maliciously. She blinked several times and put on a sweet, yet sexy look.

"Councilman Treks," the speaker said.

"Of course I cannot decide anything for you, councilmen. I am only a mere woman," Bulma said. A few councilmen chuckled at her comments. Cregg looked Bulma in the eye again. She stared directly back at him.

"Do you have plans for earth, princess?" Cregg asked.

"I am a genius, chancellor. I trust in my ability to invent; to create. Earth will become an empire in its own right by the time I am twenty-five," Bulma stated confidently.

"That is a bold statement, princess. You are quite confident," the gray-haired alien said. Bulma smirked.

"That I am, chancellor."

"And what of marriage?"

Bulma's face went deathly pale. She did not see who asked the question. She had not even thought of an answer for that particular question. She did not even think that the council would ask such a thing. After all, this was only about claiming her planet back, right? All the rest would come later. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Marriage?" she managed to croak. All the councilmen nodded in unison. Bulma straightened her stance. "What the hell does marriage have to do with anything?" she asked. She blinked, almost surprised at her language. Then she sighed.

_What the hell? Might as well let it fly now_, she thought.

"You don't expect to rule Earth alone for the rest of your life, do you?" some random alien asked; Bulma did not see who. She heard the speaker take a breath to state his name.

"I don't care who the hell it was," Bulma said. Everyone blinked. She scowled angrily across the entire panel. "And if I do?" she asked.

* * *

Up in the audience, Krillyn and Chichi watched with wide eyes.

"What's she doing?" they asked in unison.

"She's asserting herself," Vegeta mumbled quietly. Both humans looked at him.

"I hope this works," Krillyn whispered. He looked back down at Bulma. She looked extremely irate.

* * *

"You actually think you, a little girl, can rule all by yourself?" Yaeger asked. Bulma snapped her head towards him. She stepped around the microphone.

"Let me tell you something, my dear councilmen. Do not let these baby blues fool you. I may seem small and meek to you. The whole of my people may seem docile and weak to you. But, do not take us for granted. We have more power and strength of mind than any of you will ever have. We might not have muscle or brawn, but we do have intelligence. Acumen goes a long way, gentlemen. I have the power to rule by myself, and I will. I will rule whether you want me to or not. If I have to fight with my bare hands, I will rule. With the help of my devoted people I will strike down any trespasser that has the audacity to assail the borders of my realm." Bulma walked over to Yaeger's spot and slammed her hands on the panel. She looked right at him. "So, don't tell me what the fuck I can and cannot do, Councilman Yaeger. It makes me angry."

Bulma turned around and marched back to the platform. She caught Vegeta's eye for a moment. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Chancellor Cregg looked down at Councilman Yaeger. Yaeger was sitting in his seat looking a bit bewildered at what had just occurred. He looked back over at the princess, who was staring spitefully at them all.

_I think I like this young lady. She's quite intriguing_, he thought. He began writing.

"One moment, princess, while we deliberate," Cregg said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Then she noticed that their panel had a touch computer on it. She realized that she may have broken Yaeger's.

_Oops_, she thought while laughing inwardly. She wondered what they were saying about her as the minutes ticked on and on. _Did I go too far with my little outburst? No! That jerk-off deserved what he got! He's a sexist little..._

"Princess Bulma?" Cregg said loudly. Bulma snapped out of her trance and the panel of councilmen came back into sight.

"Yes?" she asked. Cregg smiled at her.

"You show initiative, princess; a whole lot of it. I don't think we've ever received such a speech from anyone. And I don't believe Councilman Yaeger has ever been stunned into silence like that before." The room chuckled softly. Bulma tried to hide her smile. "We believe you are ready to become queen. Frieza's proposal is thrown out and you may return to your planet to be coronated as soon as possible. But, there are conditions to this," Cregg said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of conditions?" Bulma asked.

"Two conditions only, princess. One is that you have to join the Universal Alliance. It keeps your planet safe from invaders who are not part of the alliance," Cregg said. Bulma glanced over at Krillyn and Vegeta. They both nodded.

"Okay. I can handle that. What's the second?"

"The second condition is that by the age of twenty-five, you must either be married or affianced," Yaeger said. Bulma glowered at the evil alien.

"You're a horrible, horrible person. Did you know that?" she asked. Yaeger just smiled at her, flashing a toothless grin. Bulma cringed and looked back at Cregg. "Why are you being so cruel?"

"I'm sorry, princess. The council voted on this. It's this way or no way. You're a very pretty girl. It should not be that hard to find a suitable companion, should it? Ruling an empire is harder than it appears, princess. Trust me; you will thank us for this advice." Cregg banged his gavel. "This meeting is adjourned. Have a safe journey home, your majesty." He stood and inclined his head. Bulma nodded.

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma turn on her heel and leave the room in the same manner in which she had left. When she was gone, the speaker began calling off some other orders of business. Vegeta waited a few moments before deciding to go to her.

* * *

Once Bulma was outside and a good ways from the doors to the meeting room, she nearly fell to her knees as she knocked into the wall. She finally exhaled. For some reason, it felt as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. She could not believe what had just happened. All she could do was sigh relief.

_I can't believe it! I have my pla_...

"A little happy, aren't we?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Bulma whirled around to see a green-haired, blue-skinned humanoid alien facing her. He seemed quite effeminate, but he was cute nonetheless. "You put on quite the little show in there." He approached Bulma slowly.

Bulma for some reason could not move. She was frozen in her steps. She noticed that he was wearing the same type of armor that the Saiyans wore. But, he was not a Saiyan. Could that mean that he worked for...

_Frieza_... Bulma tried not to show the fear she was feeling. She straightened up and closed her mouth.

"Yes, well. One has to if they want to get what they want," Bulma said curtly. The alien stepped up closer to her, as if daring her to take a step back. Bulma still found that she could not move. She wanted to turn and run, screaming Vegeta's name as loud as possible. The alien stopped right in front of her.

"Well, a pretty young thing like you should not have to fight to get what you want," he said in a superficial, shrewd voice. He stepped around Bulma. Bulma blinked several times while wishing he would just leave.

_Vegeta, where the hell are you?_

"My master would just _**LOVE**_ to meet you. He is a lover of beautiful things, you see. And you, Princess Bulma, are indeed very beautiful," the alien said while removing a piece of hair away from her ear. Bulma flinched slightly.

_Where the hell is this "detail" that's supposed to be protecting me_?

"And who is your master?" she asked, though she was sure she knew the answer. She closed her eyes.

"Why ask questions you know the answer to, princess?" Bulma heard the alien chuckle as he got closer to her ear. Bulma could feel him breathing on her neck. She shivered, but it was not the kind of shiver that made her feel special like with Vegeta. This shiver made her throat run dry and want to cry out for help. "Frieza sends his love. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

Bulma's eyes popped open. Her blood ran cold. The alien was gone. She was vaguely aware of the door to the meeting room opening behind her. She barely heard the footsteps of the others.

* * *

As Vegeta approached Bulma, he already knew something was amiss. Her whole body language screamed it. He put his hand out to stop the others from walking. Chichi looked up at the prince. Something in his eyes told her something was wrong. Vegeta signaled Raditz and Kakarrot to go to the left and right. They did so. Chichi and Krillyn moved off to the side, out of harm's way. Vegeta continued to approach Bulma.

Silent tears were running down Bulma's face. She did not look like she had just won a battle; she looked petrified. She also looked as though she needed a release of some sort. Vegeta looked up at Kakarrot and Raditz. They signaled that everything was all clear.

"Woman, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked. Bulma blinked Vegeta into her vision.

"Frieza..." she whispered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Frieza could not have been here; surely they would've noticed someone like Frieza. Perhaps he sent someone in his place.

"Woman, was it actually Frieza?" he asked. Bulma slowly shook her head. Chichi had come up behind Vegeta. Bulma saw her and sighed.

"Cheech..." she whispered.

"It's okay, Bulma. We're here now." Chichi looked at Vegeta. "We have to get her back to the ship now," she said. Vegeta nodded. He could not chance walking through the streets again. He handed Chichi Bulma's cloak. Chichi began putting it around her princess. Bulma was still standing there numbly.

_Why didn't I come out immediately? I could've prevented this! Now look at her! Damnit_! Vegeta cursed at himself. He turned to see Chichi tying Bulma's cloak. The princess started to wobble. Vegeta caught her just as she fell forward. They sat on the floor and Bulma held on to Vegeta. Chichi stepped away from them and watched; she knew what was coming.

The scream Bulma let out was so aggressive and feral that it sounded like she was being killed rather than letting out frustration. She dug her fingers into Vegeta arms as she screamed. She did not realize that she was even tearing the cloth apart. When she finally finished screaming, her head was buried in Vegeta's chest and she was breathing hard, completely out of breath and spent.

"That green-haired bastard destroyed my resolve," Bulma whispered. She surprisingly sounded angry more than anything. Vegeta blinked at her words.

"At least he didn't hear that shriek," Vegeta said into her ear. Bulma had to crack a smile. "I'm surprised I can still hear. Aim it away from my head next time."

"Whatever. Take me home, Vegeta."


	19. Chapter 19: Drinks and a Theory

**Empire**

**Chapter 19: Drinks and a Theory**

* * *

Vegeta sat in his bedroom. He was watching the aqua-haired princess sleep on his bed. The prince was in a rather resentful and sullen frame of mind. He was very displeased with himself. Vegeta thought back to when they had left the Galactic Council's meeting place.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Vegeta looked up. There was some sort of commotion going on outside of the meeting hall. He stood up with Bulma slowly. She moved along with him easily. Vegeta looked over at Raditz. Raditz immediately understood what Vegeta wanted him to do. He went ahead of them and peered out of the entrance. Vegeta noticed his sudden hesitation. He glanced over at Chichi. She was standing over near Kakarrot, clinging to him._

_"Kakarrot, leave your woman with me. Go see what has Raditz occupied." Vegeta looked at Krillyn. "Stay close. Apparently, something has happened." Krillyn nodded and moved over to him, next to Chichi._

_Bulma had not moved from Vegeta's arms. She blinked when she heard all the movement around her. She saw Kakarrot leave out of the corner of her eye. Bulma pushed herself away from Vegeta's hold. He looked at her._

_"What's going on?" Bulma asked._

_"We're about to leave," Vegeta answered. Bulma turned and glared at him._

_"Stop half-answering my questions, Vegeta. I'm not a fucking child. You keep saying so yourself," she said. She turned and looked back towards the entrance. "What's with Kakarrot and Raditz?"_

_"Just wait, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She started walking towards the entrance. Vegeta watched her go. "Woman, come back here."_

_"What are you trying to hide? Just say it and I won't be so curious," Bulma said. Vegeta just started to walk towards her. Bulma turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What is i..."_

_A blue beam of light stopped Bulma in mid-sentence. It shot the clasp of her cloak off, causing it to fall open. Bulma's blue eyes had nearly doubled in size. The last thing she would remember seeing is Vegeta moving towards her. The last voice she would remember hearing would be Chichi's as she screamed her princess' name._

_Raditz and Kakarrot ran back inside. They looked around frenetically. Vegeta and Krillyn were huddled over Bulma. The brothers exchanged worried glances. Chichi was standing alone in tears. Kakarrot looked back down at Vegeta. He was silently gathering the princess up in his arms._

_"Status report," Vegeta said mechanically as he stood. Raditz and Kakarrot had their eyes trained on the unconscious Bulma. Vegeta sighed. "She's alive, you dunces! Tell me what I want to know before you no longer are!" Vegeta bellowed. Raditz and Kakarrot finally took their eyes off of Bulma and glanced at their prince. Vegeta looked slightly unhinged._

_"I'm not sure of the cause, but it's a massacre out there. It's just random and senseless killing, sire," Raditz said. "I gather a stray blast must've startled the princess."_

_"Yes. Her nerves were already shot to pieces. What about the ten Elites? Where are they?" Vegeta asked as an arm crashed through a high window. It fell right next to Chichi. Chichi took one look at the severed arm and fainted. Kakarrot went over to her. Raditz sighed._

_"Well, eight of them were dead when we got out there; it's a bloody mess out there, sire. Two were still alive, trying to defend the hall. I doubt they are still alive." Raditz glanced at the arm. "And that arm appeared to belong to one of them," he said morosely._

_"Shit," Vegeta whispered. His mind started churning. Something was not right._

Bringing the princess to the godforsaken planet was a mistake_. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks._ She was never supposed to leave this planet alive. This was all planned. Damnit. We need to go now_. Vegeta came out of his trance._

_"Grab the delegate. We're flying back to the ship. Do try and keep up with me," Vegeta very nearly growled. Raditz nodded and looked down at Krillyn. Krillyn sort of took a step back before Raditz picked him up by his collar. "Kakarrot, bring your woman. We're leaving."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Now, the ship was safely away from the turbulent Frieza Planet 60 and on its way back to the Saiyan Empire. The sooner they were out of Frieza's jurisdiction, the better. 

When Vegeta had arrived back at the ship Raeni had been standing triumphantly over several dead bodies of aliens. She had told him that Brolly was readying everything for take-off. Raeni really was the most efficient woman he had ever met, but only when she needed to be. As she was standing right there talking to him, she had lackadaisically blown the head off of some ill-fated alien who tried to attack Vegeta and the others from behind. The prince was glad Bulma was not awake for that.

Vegeta leaned forward in his chair as Bulma turned her head toward him. She was still sleeping moderately peacefully. Vegeta rested his chin in his hands and as he continued to watch her. Bulma breathed in slow, even breaths. Her aqua hair was spread out around her, as was the dress she wore. Her right arm was lazily thrown over her abdomen while her left hand curled by her face. She looked so serene while she slept. She was like an angel in such a dark room. Vegeta sighed.

_I didn't protect her! I said I would protect her! I have never failed a mission before. Why would I fail when... when... _Vegeta glanced back up at Bulma's resting form. She somehow managed to emit light even when she was not conscious.

"... when it matters to me?" Vegeta finished out loud. He shook the thoughts from his head. Maybe he was just tired. After all, it had been a very exhausting day.

* * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings slowly. The soft, yet in some way firm bed covered with black silk sheets was definitely not hers. The dark walls and furniture were not hers, either. Bulma opened her eyes wider and saw the prince sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was shaking his head as if he was in distress. 

_He's been watching over me_, Bulma thought. Then Bulma remembered the last thing that happened. _I hope he isn't blaming himself for anything..._

"Vegeta?" she said quietly while sitting up. Vegeta raised his head to look at her. Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and faced him. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder. "Hey."

"You're awake." He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Are you... okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Bulma replied. Vegeta nodded and looked away from her.

"You certainly slept long enough," he said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "We are on our way back to Vegeta-sei. We should be there in five days." Bulma looked confused.

"That's less than half the time it took to get to Frieza Planet Sixty. Why are we moving so fast?" she inquired. Vegeta just stared at her. Bulma stood up and walked away from him. She went over to the porthole to look out of it. She could not see anything but darkness through it. The occasional white splotch would zoom by, but it was too fast to see any detail. "Damnit, Vegeta! Stop sugarcoating things for me."

Vegeta stood up and stalked around the chair. Bulma turned her head when she saw his approaching shadow in the dim light of the room. He looked a bit wound up and annoyed. Or was he just tired? Once again, Vegeta was just too hard to decipher. Vegeta leaned against the wall.

"I have a theory, princess," he said. Bulma leaned forward.

"I'm breathless to hear it," she whispered in sarcasm. She leaned back to straighten her back. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, woman; this is my room and it is soundproof." Bulma merely rolled her eyes. "My theory is that it is no coincidence that you were sent to that planet," Vegeta said. Bulma's face changed and se unfolded her arms.

"What?"

"You were never supposed to make it off that planet alive; and if you did, like you have, that shithead Zarbon would've done his job well by making you scared shitless of Frieza," Vegeta said.

"Who is Zarbon?"

"The blue-skinned, green-haired bastard that you saw. I'm certain that it was him that you saw," Vegeta said. Bulma looked astonished at Vegeta's accurate description.

"I never told you what he looked like. How..."

"First of all, you called him a 'green-haired bastard.' That is what tipped me off at first. Second, Frieza would only send Zarbon for a job like this, woman. That sissified bastard has a way with words like no other. Add that to the things he does to make you stop and listen, and you've got one hell of a weapon." Vegeta looked Bulma in the eyes. She flinched at the intensity at which he was looking at her. This was the second time he had given her this look.

_He doesn't want me to lie_, she thought.

"Did you humor him because you thought he was attractive or because he spoke? The female species tend to think of him as attractive and that's why they fall so easily into his grasp. Which was it?" Vegeta asked pointedly. Bulma swallowed hard.

"Well, before I really thought about it, because he was attractive. But, then I remembered what your mother said about the armor; how it was alike." Bulma looked away from Vegeta. "I couldn't move after that. I got so scared because I knew he worked for Frieza. I was wondering where you were; where the detail was. He told me Frieza is a lover of beautiful things, that I am beautiful, and that Frieza would want to meet me." Bulma started to hold her sides as the memories came back. Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Anything else?" he asked. Bulma looked at him.

"Yeah. He got close to me, like you do. He _**TOUCHED **_my hair... and me. Then he said that Frieza sends his love and that he's sure we'll meet again soon. I can't forget any of that. First Frieza wants me. Now it's like he's trying to kill me." Bulma threw her hands up and went back to Vegeta's bed and flopped down on her back. "He needs to make up his damn mind," she sighed out.

Vegeta was still staring directly ahead of him. He had stopped listening to Bulma after she had said Zarbon touched her.

_He touched her? How dare he put his filthy, repulsive hands on her_!

Bulma sat up when she noticed that Vegeta was still facing away from her. His face was dark and he looked a bit angrier than usual. In fact, he looked like he was about to fly off into a rage. What was wrong with him?

"Hey? Vegeta?" she called. Vegeta finally blinked and turned around after hearing Bulma's voice. He tried to pull his anger back two or three notches when he saw her eyes looking at him. "Something wrong?"

"No more than what has already happened, woman," he said while smirking. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Bulma lay back on her back. Vegeta looked down at her. Bulma noticed the strange look he was giving her before he looked away. Something was definitely wrong.

"Vegeta, you are distraught," Bulma said. Vegeta looked back at her.

"No, I'm not," he said. Bulma scoffed.

"It wasn't a question, Vegeta. It was a statement of fact. What are you anxious about? Tell me, please," she said. Vegeta looked at the wall in front of them.

"I failed to protect you. I told you I would and I failed," he said simply.

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed. He said it in the same tone he always spoke in, but she could tell he was disappointed in himself. She crawled up behind him on her knees and put her head on his shoulder. Vegeta did not appear affected by her presence.

"What absurdity are you on about? You got me away from that planet, didn't you?" Bulma asked.

"You were almost killed," Vegeta paused, "twice."

"Vegeta, I'm confident that Zarbon person would not have killed me. That wouldn't look too good for the Galactic Council, would it? I can see it now: beautiful human princess slain at the doorstep of the Galactic Council. The Universal Alliance would have a fit." Bulma sighed. "And it was my fault that I was almost shot with that beam. I should've listened to you. I should've come back."

Vegeta just sat and mulled over her words for a few minutes in silence. Bulma was trying to console him, but he refused to believe any of it. She was almost killed and there was nothing denying that fact. If she had died, he would have blamed himself.

Bulma turned Vegeta's head to look at her. He stared at her impassively for a moment before trying to look away. Bulma held his head in her hands firmly.

"You will look at me, Prince Vegeta," she said decisively. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It is not your fault. Nothing you could've done would've prevented what happened today. What happened happened and that's that. There isn't a scratch on me. I am perfectly fine."

Vegeta stared at Bulma for a minute more before standing up and walking away in a huff. Bulma sat back on the bed and watched him, looking bemused. She watched him put his hands in his hair in frustration. She had never seen Vegeta look so bothered; he never even let her ruffle his feathers this much.

"Vegeta..." Bulma started. He rounded on her and she jumped, putting a hand to her chest.

"You don't get it, do you? You just don't get it! I have never failed at any mission I've taken on! _**NEVER**_! That snake put his hands on you! It makes me sick to think that he put his hands on you! He was so close to you that he almost..." Vegeta turned away from her and stared at the wall. He then proceeded to storm out of the room. The door shut with certain conclusiveness behind him.

Bulma sat alone, on Vegeta's bed. All she could do at the moment was stare at the closed door with wide eyes. There was no other noise in the room except her breathing. She still had the hand on her chest. Bulma slowed her breaths after a few minutes and relaxed a bit.

"Well, at least now I know he likes me," she said with a smirk. She got up and left the room.

* * *

Chichi was sitting in Bulma's room when the princess walked in. Bulma only managed to wave once before Chichi nearly knocked her over. Raeni was sitting in a corner, dozing. Brolly was nowhere in sight. Bulma struggled to get out of Chichi's unbelievably tight grasp. 

"Cheech, I really can't breathe," Bulma said. Chichi released her hold on Bulma and stared at her. "So, are you okay?" she asked. Chichi nodded.

"I saw some horrifying sights, but I prefer not to recall them. Where've you been?" she asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I was being held prisoner by the prince," she joked as she went to find something to change into. When she looked over and saw the expression on Chichi's face, Bulma knew that perhaps that was not the best way to put the past couple of hours.

"That is not funny," Chichi said as she went over to pick up a brush to do Bulma's hair with.

"Sorry, Cheech. Maybe I should rearticulate that." Bulma began changing into her white nightgown in her walk-in closet. "I was sleeping in the prince's room. So, that's where I've been. When I woke up, we talked for a little while. He got sort of frustrated and left. That's when I came here." Bulma emerged in her nightgown. Chichi pointed to the bed and Bulma sat. Chichi began brushing.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Chichi asked after a moment of silence. Bulma thought for an instant. How was she to phrase this? If she told Chichi Vegeta's entire presumption then Chichi would become worried and over-protective. But, she would most likely find out anyway.

_Better to skim the surface_, Bulma thought.

"Well, he was a little disturbed. I don't think the past day's events sat too well with him." Bulma paused for a moment. She could practically hear the wheels in Chichi's mind turning.

"What you mean to say is that he didn't like the fact that someone got to you," she said as she pulled Bulma's hair back so that she could braid it. Bulma cursed her friend's intuition; Chichi was always good with reading guys. "Vegeta is good at hiding his emotions, but not that good."

Bulma began fiddling with her fingers. Chichi watched out of the corner of her eye as she braided. Bulma wanted to ask something, but she was not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Chichi sighed.

"What is it, Bulma?"

"Oh. Um, what did Vegeta look like after I almost got shot with that beam? I mean, after I blacked out and everything," Bulma said. Chichi finished the long braid. She sat the brush aside.

"Well, I was too busy screaming to really notice. But, for a split second, he looked truly scared. He masked it quite well after that." Chichi walked around Bulma and looked at her. The princess was staring down at the ground. "Where is he, anyway? Off brooding somewhere? Kakarrot is getting me some food."

"Yeah. He's probably sulking on the observation deck." Bulma stood up and smoothed out her nightgown. Chichi watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked. Bulma winked at her and walked away.

* * *

Vegeta stared out at the blackness of space as it whizzed by. His father had always told him that this was the best way to clear one's head. It was not working. At the moment, all he could think of was the princess. She was plaguing him with doubts of his own abilities to protect. Of course, he'd never had to protect anyone other than himself. Vegeta looked away from the reinforced glass and at the floor. 

_Damnit! I really need a drink_, he thought. Getting drunk was not necessarily the answer, but it certainly would put him to sleep. He looked back up and saw a ghostly, blue-haired figure in the glass. _Great. Fucking great. Now I'm seeing things_.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called quietly. Vegeta blinked and uncrossed his arms. He turned around and saw the princess standing behind him. Her hands were behind her back. So she was not an illusion...

"What do you want, woman?" He noticed her attire. "And what the hell is that thing you are wearing? It looks like you're going to fall out of it," he said snidely. Bulma's face scrunched up and she looked down at her bosom; the straps were not doing their job that well. She glared back up at Vegeta. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to dignify that last question with a reply." She showed him her hands. She was holding two goblets in her left hand and a large bottle of Shuti in her right hand. "Want a drink?" she asked while smiling. Vegeta smirked and uncrossed his arms. He walked over to Bulma and grabbed the bottle and a goblet from her. Bulma rolled her eyes.

_Jackass_, Bulma thought as Vegeta took the cork out with his teeth. He spat it to the side and poured some of the strong substance in his goblet. Bulma held out her goblet and he served her some. She stuck her tongue out and started chugging the drink down. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she drank it straight. Bulma finished it off and looked at him.

"Cheers," he mumbled, raising his goblet slightly. Bulma giggled before burping slightly. "Very nice," Vegeta said before downing his drink.

"Excuse me," Bulma muttered. She reached for the bottle, but Vegeta held it out of her grasp. "Hey! You're supposed to share, oh gracious one. Or do you not know how to do that?" she taunted. Vegeta stared blankly at her. Most people would be drunk already.

"You know, there is only one way to really get the full effect of Shuti," Vegeta said. Bulma stood up straight.

"Oh really? What's that?" she asked.

"Follow me," Vegeta said. He turned and started for the door. Bulma looked puzzled for a second before deciding to follow the prince. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Vegeta led Bulma all the way to the mess hall where the soldiers ate. The soldiers watched with confused expressions as the two monarchs passed them. Then Vegeta took Bulma through the kitchens. Bulma passed Chichi, Kakarrot, Krillyn, and Raditz. Chichi raised an eyebrow as she saw Bulma. Bulma waved. Chichi immediately stood and followed, pulling Kakarrot along. Raditz and Krillyn followed reluctantly. 

"Bulma, what's going on?" Chichi whispered. Bulma shrugged lazily.

"Dunno, Cheech. Veggie over there is about to show me something neat, I suppose," Bulma said. Chichi could smell the alcohol on Bulma's breath. She knew Bulma had an extremely high tolerance for someone of her age and size, but what were they about to do?

Vegeta finally came to a stop next to a large steel table. Three big refrigerators were lined up against the wall. He opened one of them and pulled out a jar full of purple objects. Bulma raised an eyebrow in wonder. When Vegeta opened the jar, the smell of the objects invaded the room; they were putrid.

"Oh, my word! Vegeta, that's horrible!" Bulma yelled, covering her nose. Vegeta smirked. He looked at Raditz.

"Raditz, bring me forty shot glasses." Vegeta pulled out another bottle of Shuti. Bulma watched Raditz disappear. In a flash, he was back with another soldier carrying the buckets of shot glasses. They lined them up in straight parallel lines. Vegeta filled them up. Raditz placed one of the round purple objects next to each glass.

"Oh! They're going to play Karai Shuti," Kakarrot said. Chichi looked at him.

"What's that?" she asked. Before Kakarrot could answer, Vegeta spoke.

"All right, woman. This is Karai Shuti. It's a little game we Saiyans play amongst each other, especially on the battlefield when there is nothing else to do. These little things," Vegeta picked up a purple object, "are karais. They are extremely spicy and, as you have already guessed, they smell atrocious. Karai Shuti is a very simple game, though."

"What do I have to do?" Bulma asked, looking at the disgusting karais.

"You have to drink twenty shots of Shuti, of course. But, after every shot, you must eat a karai whole. Of course, there is always the chance of you passing out before you finish twenty shots; either from the smell or the Shuti. This is what separates the men from the boys, woman. Think you can handle it?" Vegeta asked, issuing a challenge. Bulma smirked and stepped up to the table. Chichi grabbed her arm.

"Bulma, this isn't very appropriate," she whispered. Bulma shrugged her off.

"Oh, live a little, Chichi." Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Let's do this, Vegeta," she said. Vegeta nodded.

"Raditz, start us off."

"Marks."

Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other. Bulma was standing directly over one of the rancid karais. She put the smell out of her mind and concentrated on one thing: outlasting Vegeta. She would get to the end. She would not give up.

"Set."

"Sure you can do this, woman? It's not too late to back out," Vegeta said. Bulma winked at him.

"You've never seen me drink before, Vegeta. You have no idea what you're up against," Bulma said.

"Go!"

Bulma grabbed a shot with her left hand and downed it while picking up the karai with her right. The karai was surprisingly soft and chewy. She did not even let the taste of the karai register before she was drinking another shot of Shuti. Before she knew it, she was at her fifth and still going strong.

* * *

Raeni was coming down to the mess hall when she saw that soldiers were trying to get into the kitchens. She raised an eyebrow and went over to them. She pushed her way through the crowd rather easily because of her high rank. When she got to the front, she heard chanting. She saw the unmistakable hair of Kakarrot and knew something was up. She grabbed a random soldier. 

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Uh, it's the prince and princess. They're playing Karai Shuti, ma'am," he spat out. Raeni released him and pushed her way to the front. She came through and saw that Bulma was keeping up with the prince. She moved over to Chichi.

Chichi noticed a body next to hers and looked up. She saw Raeni glaring at the spectacle before them with rather detached eyes. She sighed and crossed her arms. Raeni shook her head.

"She's going to be sick out of her skull tomorrow," Chichi mumbled. Raeni shook her head.

"The thing about playing Karai Shuti is that the karais nullify the effects of the Shuti. She'll be sick tonight. Unfortunately, she won't feel a thing in the morning." Raeni smiled. "She will have an incredibly sore throat, though. Whose brilliant idea was this?" Raeni asked. Chichi looked at the duo.

"Who do you think?" Kakarrot asked.

"Prince Vegeta..." Raeni shook her head. They were both on shot glass fifteen.

* * *

Bulma glanced up as she threw back her fifteenth shot. She saw that Vegeta had done the same. Frowning, she popped the disgusting food in her mouth, chewed it enough to swallow it, and moved on. She was glad she was keeping up with Vegeta. 

_Four more, Bulma_, she thought. She tried not to think about what it would feel like when she actually stopped drinking.

* * *

Vegeta, on the other hand, was wondering how the woman was keeping up with him. He had always managed to outlast anyone who dared to challenge him at Karai Shuti. He always won. _**ALWAYS**_. But now, it looked as if there was going to be a tie. They had less than four to go and Bulma was still with him. How was she keeping pace? 

_She wasn't lying about her drinking capabilities_, he mused. He smirked inwardly. This almost made her seem sexier.

* * *

At the twentieth shot, Bulma looked up at Vegeta. They both drank it at the same time and ate the karai. Bulma swallowed it and smiled at Vegeta. Her teeth were covered in purple goo. Vegeta just shook his head. He needed to belch, but he knew if he did it would feel like getting blasted down the throat. The soldiers were applauding the effort of both monarchs. Bulma turned and smiled at Chichi and Krillyn. 

"Good job, princess. How do you feel?" Krillyn asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Surprisingly not that bad. I have this awful feeling like I need to..."

At the exact same time, both Vegeta and Bulma belched. Bulma put a hand to her throat. It felt like she was breathing fire. She turned to look at Vegeta. He was in no better shape. He was trying to mask his pain, though. Bulma's eyes started to water. She fell forward when the belch was over. Vegeta caught her and the fell on their knees.

Bulma was out of breath. Her throat was killing her. She was breathing hard and she had never felt sicker in her life. She sighed in Vegeta's arms. She could hear Chichi and Raeni chuckling in the background.

_This is what I get for being rebellious, I suppose_, she thought. She snuggled in Vegeta's chest.

Raeni watched them. She turned towards the soldiers.

"What? Get the hell out! The show's over here! Come on, Chichi," she said. Chichi smiled and pulled Kakarrot out. Raditz and Krillyn helped shoo the soldiers out, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone.

Vegeta rested his chin on Bulma's head. His throat was killing him as well. He reached up for a bottle of Shuti that was sitting on the table. He took a swig of it. It burned like hellfire all the way down. He winced and held it down to Bulma. Bulma looked at it and smiled. She grabbed it and finished the little that was left. She almost screamed at the pain. She dropped the bottle on the floor and watched it roll around. Once the burning ceased, she sighed.

"You suck," she said hoarsely. She heard Vegeta snicker. Then he started to chuckle. Finally, he started to laugh outright. Bulma smiled. His laughter sounded so husky.

"I suck? That's the best you could come up with?" he asked, his voice just as throaty as hers was.

"Yeah. Listen to us. We sound like two old people," Bulma said.

"You sound old, woman. I sound... sexy," Vegeta said haughtily. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him.

"You know something? For once, I think you're right..." She stared at him silently for a moment. "But, you still suck." She started to giggle uncontrollably. Vegeta sighed and fixed her in his arms. He started to stand up. Bulma tried to hold him down. "Just stay here for a minute," she whispered, burying her head in his chest. Vegeta paused and relaxed. He scooted back against the wall and just held Bulma. Before long, they were both lost in a drunken sleep, all worries and current troubles forgotten for the moment.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise

**Empire**

**Chapter 20: Surprise**

* * *

Vegeta's eyes popped open. He raised his right hand instinctively. A blue energy blast began forming. His eyes were temporarily blinded by the fluorescent lights of the kitchen. The offending intruders held up their hands in surrender; it was just the cooks.

"It is just us, your majesty," one of them said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and dissipated the blast. He sighed and saw the flash of aqua at his left. Vegeta looked down and saw that Bulma was still snuggled into his chest and asleep. His sudden movement had obviously not disturbed her. Bulma moved as one of the cooks slammed a refrigerator door shut. Vegeta snapped his head angrily towards the cook. The cook looked back at him.

"Sorry, sire," he whispered. Vegeta cursed under his breath and moved Bulma around so that he could stand up. He managed to do so and pick her up without waking her. Or so he thought.

As Vegeta was walking through the narrow corridor towards Bulma's room, he felt her tug on his shirt. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her left hand was hanging on to him for dear life. Smirking, Vegeta looked back up.

"What, woman?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, still not looking up at him.

"_**YOU'RE**_ going to your room. I'm going back to mine. We slept on the floor of the kitchen all night like drunken fools," Vegeta replied. They both still sounded quite hoarse from the night before. Bulma shook her head slightly.

"No."

"No? What do you mean?"

"Don't take me to my room. I'm just going to get the 'I told you so' speech. I don't want the 'I told you so' speech right now. I'd rather fight with you," Bulma answered. Vegeta leered smugly. She shifted in his arms and sighed.

"And just where do you suggest I take you?" he asked.

"You have a room, don't you?" Bulma yawned and snuggled into his chest again. Vegeta made the turn to obey Bulma's wish.

* * *

Bulma's eyes flickered open when she felt herself being dropped callously. She hit Vegeta's bed with a thud. She sat up and glared over at Vegeta, who was looking at her with an expressionless glare. They stared at each other for a silent moment.

"What was that about? Can I have a little warning next time?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked and turned away from her. He began pulling his gloves off. He threw them into a chair. Next went his boots. He sat them neatly next to his closet door. Then he began pulling off his shirt. "Ah! Vegeta!" Bulma turned her head. Vegeta shook his head as he threw his shirt over to his gloves.

"You're the one who wanted to come to my room." Vegeta cracked his knuckles as his tail unraveled from around his waist. Bulma turned to face him. He was looking at her deviously. "And I don't like spending days and days in the same clothes. I do bathe," he said.

"You do wear something under that spandex, don't you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grinned wickedly.

"Why would I? It's spandex; it holds everything in place," Vegeta said. Bulma wrinkled her nose. Vegeta sighed. "Of course I do, woman! I'm going to shower. Go back to sleep and cleanse your perverted little mind," he said. He grabbed a towel and went into the adjacent bathroom.

Bulma sighed and lay back down. Vegeta had really almost completely disrobed in front of her. It was not like she would have really minded... What was she thinking? On Earth, this type of relationship was completely inappropriate. But still, Vegeta was hot... Bulma chuckled to herself and turned over on her side. She let sleep come over her again.

* * *

Some time later, Bulma opened her eyes. Vegeta was sitting on the other side of her bed, putting on his gloves and boots. He was dressed in navy blue spandex this time. Bulma stretched and yawned as she sat up. Vegeta grunted as he peered out of the corner of his eye at her.

"So, how much alcohol did we drink last night?" Bulma asked while unbraiding her hair. She ran her hands through the length of it.

"Enough to kill a few brain cells," Vegeta mumbled with a small chuckle. "You surprised me, woman. No one has ever managed to keep up with me."

"I told you that you had no idea what you were up against, Vegeta. I may be nineteen, but I can definitely hold my liquor. I have the tolerance of someone twice my age, my good sir." Bulma stretched again. Vegeta turned his head to look at her.

"Thanks... for the distraction," he whispered.

Bulma was holding her mouth open in another yawn when Vegeta had said this. She looked back over at Vegeta with big blue eyes in shock. She was pretty confident that this was the first time Vegeta had thanked anyone for anything in his entire life. Her idea of drinks obviously had worked. Vegeta appeared to be feeling a bit better about himself. Bulma lowered her arms and closed her mouth.

"You're welcome," she mumbled after a moment of awkward silence. Then she realized something. The look in her eyes turned to one of pure guile. She smiled evilly at Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You laughed last night, Vegeta," she said. She began crawling on all fours toward him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, woman," Vegeta lied. He turned to look at the wall. Bulma's sinful grin grew even wider while a sinister idea came to mind.

Bulma got off the bed and walked around Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at her. He could see the mischief in the look she was giving him. He gave her a once-over and noticed she was holding her nightgown up over her right leg. Vegeta unfolded his arms as it registered what was about to happen. Before he could do anything, Bulma's right leg slid over his lap and she sat down. Vegeta looked down at her bare leg and then met her eyes. She was not grinning at him anymore. Instead, she pushed him down on his back and crawled on top.

"You're a horrible liar, Vegeta," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked. Bulma nodded. "I have never been in a position where I have had to lie. Future kings shouldn't have to lie," he said. Bulma laughed and kissed his nose. "Why are you on top of me, woman?"

"Because you always have to be the dominant one," Bulma replied. She kissed him. Vegeta could not decide what to do as Bulma was taking the initiative in everything. "Why can't I stimulate our... dealings?" she asked.

"Dealings? That's what this is?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged.

"What would you call i..."

Suddenly, Raditz burst through Vegeta's bedroom door. Bulma looked up immediately. She jumped off of Vegeta immediately and almost off of the bed completely. Vegeta sat up and grabbed her arm before she fell off. He glared at Raditz who was staring at the scene with wonder.

"This had better be good, Raditz," Vegeta grumbled withhis voice dangerously low. Bulma had crawled back on the bed and had her back to Raditz. She had drawn her knees up to her chest. Raditz shook out of his trance and looked at Vegeta.

"Uh, yes, it is. Prince Vegeta, there is an urgent call from your mother. It is for both you and the princess. Brolly is searching for Princess Bulma, but I seem to have found her." Raditz cleared his throat and looked down. Bulma muttered a few curses under her breath.

"Is that all, Raditz?" Vegeta ground out. Raditz nodded, bowed, and almost ran out of the bedroom. After he was gone, Bulma immediately turned around.

"When will we get a moment alone? Doesn't anyone know how to fucking knock?" she yelled. Vegeta just watched her. She stood up. Before she could leave, Vegeta appeared in front of her. "Move, Vegeta. Didn't you hear what Raditz said?"

"I know what he said. Mother can wait," he said. Bulma sighed.

"I'm not going to make Mieke wait. Move," she said. Vegeta stepped out of her way begrudgingly and she left the room to go get dressed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bulma and Chichi walked in the control room. Bulma's wet hair was pulled up into a high ball at the top of her head. She wore a black dress and Chichi wore a red one. Raeni was with them. Vegeta glowered down at her from the top level of the control room. Bulma scowled back at him and ascended the steps to the higher level.

"I thought you weren't going to make Mother wait," Vegeta spat at her. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she stood next to him.

"I needed a shower. I can't walk around with your stench on me all day, can I?" she retorted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded at a soldier. The soldier turned the big screen on and Mieke's face appeared.

The Queen of Vegeta-sei was not smiling when she came into view. Instead, she just scowled down at them with her narrow, dark eyes. She did not look particularly displeased, but nor did she look happy. She looked between the prince and princess. Bulma felt that feeling like she was under surveillance again and shifted a bit. Vegeta just swallowed; his mother never made him edgy, just marginally uncomfortable at times. Mieke finally cleared her throat after an agonizingly long silence.

"Took you two long enough," she said stoically. "Apparently, the concept of 'urgency' is foreign to the both of you."

"I apologize, Mother. The woman decided she needed to bathe before she came to hear your message," Vegeta said, shooting Bulma a sideways glance. Bulma took a deep breath and smiled at Mieke.

"It is my fault. I really did need a bath, Mieke."

"I don't want excuses. I just called to tell you that I have a surprise for you when you get back." Mieke looked to her right. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before looking back at them. "Yes, I have a surprise for you, princess," she said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. Mieke and Vegeta smirked. Bulma looked between them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really," Mieke said. She looked at her son. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Bulma.

"It's just an inside... joke between Mother and I. We've always thought this amusing: the paradox of when one asks what the surprise is. It wouldn't be a surprise if she told you, would it? It's like asking a masked man who he is," Vegeta said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"You're such an a..."

"Now, now, children. You'll be home in about two days. So, please try to play nice until then. I promise you'll absolutely _**LOVE**_ this surprise, princess," Mieke said. With those words spoken, her face disappeared and blackness appeared on the screen.

_Surprise? What could she possibly have to surprise me with_? Bulma asked herself as she was walking to the lab deck. She shook her head. _I won't think about that now. I'll think about that later_.

* * *

Two days later, Vegeta-sei came into view. Bulma woke up to the sound of the ship landing heavily on the solid rock of the planet. Before she could register what had happened, Chichi came bounding through her door. Bulma braced herself for the impact of Chichi on her bed. When it did not come, she looked up. Chichi's face was pale. Bulma sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulma asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Chichi went over to Bulma's closet and began rummaging around in it. "Cheech, are you going to speak?" Bulma called as she slowly stood up. As she opened her mouth to yawn, a yellow dress flew into her face. Bulma moved it away from her face.

"Put it on. Do it quickly. We've landed in Venova," Chichi said. Bulma watched her friend fly in a fury across the room, moving things about and looking for Bulma's hairpieces. Bulma slowly began to get dressed.

"Chichi, are you going to tell me where the fire is? And why Venova? Why aren't we back in Aenire? That's where all my clothes, research, and inventions are," Bulma said.

"Something about Venova being safer and our stuff being moved, yadda yadda yadda. Just get dressed. Krillyn's waiting outside. He'll tell you everything. But, I think I've figured out what your surprise is," Chichi said as she walked over to Bulma to zip the back of her dress.

"What?" Bulma asked. Chichi grabbed a brush and began doing Bulma's hair. She swallowed.

"Remember when we were on the run on Earth and we were in that cellar in Sven and Mariska's house?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded slowly. "We had a lot of weird conversations before we left, right? Well, one was when we were listing people who would we had the least likely chance of ever seeing again."

"Where is this going, Cheech?" Bulma asked.

"I'm getting there." Chichi pinned Bulma's hairpiece in. Bulma turned around to face Chichi. "Remember who was at the top of your list?" she asked. Bulma's eyes widened.

* * *

Outside Bulma's room, Krillyn, Raeni, and Brolly were waiting. Krillyn jumped as he heard Bulma scream. He looked up at Raeni and Brolly. They did not seem too affected by it. They had gotten used to the princess' exaggerations. Krillyn looked at the door as it slid open.

Bulma stood there with a pale face. She did not look frightened. She just looked a bit worried. She looked down at Krillyn. Chichi walked up from behind her.

"Did you tell her?" Krillyn asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Don't worry, Krillyn. She'll be fine," Chichi said. She took Bulma's hand and led her out of the room.

"Well, the others have already left the ship. We should hurry to meet them. I'm sure the king doesn't like tardiness," Krillyn said. Raeni nodded.

"You are right to assume such," she replied.

* * *

Outside the ship, Vegeta was approaching his mother and father with his two guards behind him. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that two other males were also standing next to his mother. One was elderly and he was dressed like Krillyn. The other was younger and looked like he was around his and Bulma's age. For some reason, Vegeta could already tell he was going to hate this young man.He looked his mother in the eyes. There was no readable expression on her face. Vegeta looked slightly behind her at Crenia. Crenia shrugged slightly.

_Hmm. Even Crenia doesn't know what Mother is up to. I wonder who those other two bastards are. They don't appear to be Saiyan. They look human_, Vegeta thought. Vegeta came to a stop in front of his parents and inclined his head somewhat.

"Son," King Vegeta said tersely.

"Father," Vegeta replied in the same manner. He next looked at his mother. "Mother," he said.

"Hello, Vegeta. Where is Princess Bulma? I thought you two would at least come out together," Mieke said. Vegeta took a deep breath.

"I do not keep up with what the woman does in the mornings, Mother. That is her lady's affair," Vegeta said. He looked at the two men who had remained silent thus far. "Who are your guests?" Mieke smirked and looked past her son.

* * *

Bulma exited the ship with Chichi and Krillyn at her sides. She saw Vegeta exchanging words with the queen. She walked quickly, unsure of what was being said. She could not see who else was standing beside the queen because of Kakarrot.

_Damn him for being so... so... so large! I can't see_! she yelled in her mind. Bulma tried not to look obvious as she approached. When she finally made it up to Vegeta's side, she pushed past Kakarrot and smiled at the king and queen. She nodded her head at the king, who just grumbled a hello. Then she looked at Mieke.

"Hello, Queen Mieke. It's nice to see you again," she said while trying not to sound out of breath.

"Hello, princess." Mieke turned towards the two men. "I believe I said I had a surprise for you. Here they are," she said happily.

Bulma turned her head. The two men looked at her. Bulma's eyes turned into silver dollars. She immediately drew her shock back and took a deep breath. She cleared her throat and looked at the older one.

"Delegate Roshi, how nice to see you. I didn't know you were still concerned for my well-being," Bulma said. Her voice oozed with sarcasm. The old man cackled a tiny bit and smiled at her.

"Oh, Princess Bulma. You know how much I've always cared about you. It was only so long before I sought you out." Roshi looked at the other younger male standing next to her. He nudged him hard. The young man shook out of his stupor.

"Hello, Bulma," he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Krillyn and Chichi looked at each other. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here, Yamcha?" Bulma asked. She visibly jumped when she felt Vegeta's presence behind her. He moved her over slightly, glaring at the other man. Yamcha looked at Vegeta. The difference in height was very noticeable, but it was also clear who was the more intimidating of the two.

"Who is he, woman? Is he another one of your delegates?" Vegeta asked. He somehow got the feeling that there was more to this human than anyone was letting on. Vegeta glanced at his mother, who was looking pointedly at Bulma. Vegeta turned his head towards Bulma. She was looking at the red pavement. "Well?"

"I'm..." Yamcha stopped when Vegeta flashed him a sharp glance.

"I don't remember asking you a damn thing," he growled. Yamcha looked away from Vegeta and at Bulma.

Bulma noticed that all eyes were on her. Sighing, she dropped her arms to her sides. She looked at Vegeta and swallowed.

_He's going to hate me for this_, she thought drearily. _Might as well get it over with_.

"His name is Yamcha." She glanced away from Vegeta. "We are affianced."


	21. Chapter 21: I Thought You Hated Me

**Empire**

**Chapter 21: I Thought You Hated Me**

* * *

Vegeta stared blandly at Bulma. She refused to meet his eyes and kept staring down at her hands. The air between them had somehow become thick and suffocating. Bulma heard Vegeta clear his throat and she finally looked up at him. The frozen look in his eyes almost made her shudder in fear of him. His eyes narrowed even further once they latched on to hers.

"That's one problem solved," he whispered tersely so that only she could hear. Bulma's breath caught. Vegeta unfolded his arms and pushed his way past Yamcha and Roshi. Kakarrot and Raditz looked at Mieke. Mieke nodded and the two guards followed after their prince hurriedly.

Bulma watched Vegeta's retreating form with sad eyes. He had never given her such a look of contempt as the one he had just given her. Was he really that angry with her?

_More like irate_, Bulma mused. She was brought from her thoughts by Yamcha's voice.

"Can we go somewhere and talk, Bulma?" Yamcha asked. Bulma cut her blue eyes at him. She sighed and looked at the queen. She raised an eyebrow when she saw how King Vegeta was eyeing his wife. Mieke had not seemed to notice it yet.

"Queen Mieke, is the lab open?" Bulma asked. Mieke smiled as King Vegeta took her by the arm.

"It is, princess. The rest of your things from the ship have probably been moved." King Vegeta began pulling her off. Mieke tried to slow him down a little. "You'll need to set a pass code. I'm coming. Hold on, husband," she said, whispering the final sentences.

Bulma and the others watched the king drag the queen off. Crenia and the queen's ladies had followed, but they were several steps behind. Crenia was shaking her head. Bulma looked over at Krillyn. The short, young delegate was watching the king and queen act childishly.

"Krillyn, take Roshi around Venova. I'm sure King Vegeta haskept him locked up in the palace since he got here. Keep him busy and out of trouble." Krillyn nodded and walked off with the elderly delegate. Bulma looked at Brolly, Raeni, and Chichi. "Brolly, take Yamcha to the lab. I'll be there momentarily. Chichi and Raeni, come with me," Bulma said. The three all nodded. Yamcha shook his head.

"Bulma, why can't you just talk now?" he asked as he reached for her. Brolly stepped between them. Yamcha stood up straight and glanced up at the taller Saiyan. Bulma stepped around Brolly. She put a hand on his arm for him to relax.

"I'll be right there, Yamcha. Just follow Brolly. He's..." Bulma looked back at Brolly, who was glaring down at Yamcha in a sinister way, "nice," she said. Yamcha nodded slowly, still not taking his eyes off of Brolly and vice versa. The three women went in one direction while the two men went in another.

* * *

Vegeta had gone directly to his training room. In his rush, he had knocked over at least ten people. He was so clouded by his fury that he barely noticed the presence of his two shadows. They attempted to sneak in the large room behind him. Vegeta gave them a sideways glare. The two brothers immediately got the message and left the all white room.

Vegeta walked to the center of the room and ripped off his cape. He threw the red cloth to the other side of the room and sat down roughly. He crossed his arms and legs. Vegeta then closed his eyes and entered a meditative state.

_Affianced? All this time she had a fucking fiancé_? Vegeta's frown deepened. He tried to calm down, but found that he could not. All he could feel was anger at what he believed to be betrayal. _I feel like such a fucking idiot_!

* * *

Bulma, Chichi, and Raeni entered Bulma and Chichi's quarters. Chichi and Raeni sat down in the sitting room. Bulma paced back and forth nervously. The other two women watched her, patiently waiting for her to speak. Bulma finally stopped her walking back and forth. She turned and faced Raeni and Chichi.

"Why is he here, Chichi? How is it even possible that he knows where I am?" she exclaimed. Chichi could only shrug timidly. "How did he even get off the damn planet?" Bulma asked the final question more to herself than anyone else; she was looking thoughtfully at the floor when she whispered it.

"Why don't you go ask him that instead of asking us, your highness? It doesn't do you any good to ask us questions we don't know the answers to," Raeni said bluntly. Bulma looked back up at Raeni.

"I don't particularly want to talk to Yamcha at the moment. I want to speak with..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chichi said quickly. Bulma looked over at her.

"Why not?"

"Did you see the look he gave you before he left? He's pissed with you! Why he would be such, I have no clue. It's not like he's courting you or anything," Chichi said. Bulma sighed.

_Yeah. We're not "courting." We were just having fun. Right? That's all it was. Fun and games_...

Raeni was watching the princess have her internal mind conflict. She shook her head stood up. She walked over to Bulma and put a hand to her shoulder. Bulma looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"Perhaps you should go talk to him later, after he's cooled down. But, for now, I think you should go talk to the one you're betrothed to." Raeni walked over to the door and opened it. Bulma followed her. "He is your fiancé, after all."

* * *

When Bulma and Raeni got to the lab, Bulma saw Yamcha watching her lab technicians; her female lab technician, Kamala. Rolling her eyes, Bulma approached them. Kamala saw her approaching and bowed her head. Yamcha turned around to see Bulma. He smiled warmly at her. Bulma turned her nose up at him.

"I see much hasn't changed about you," she said dryly. She gave Kamala a sharp look. The female Saiyan moved away from them quickly, taking her work with her. Bulma grabbed a set of clothes and walked behind a screen to change. Yamcha followed her over to the screen.

"I see you've finally got your wish to start a lab. This would've never been allowed on Earth," he said. He could envision Bulma rolling her eyes at his comment. "And don't roll your eyes," he said while smirking.

Bulma threw her dress over the screen. She cursed him for knowing her habits so well. She had never liked Yamcha that much. If she had to choose, he would've probably been her friend more than anything. She would never, ever marry him, though. He had way too many faulty habits. Most of them could never be cured.

When Bulma finished pulling on her black spandex bodysuit, she put on white gloves and boots. She tied her hair up and walked around the screen. Bulma handed Raeni her dress. Yamcha raised an eyebrow at her attire. He leaned up off of the wall and approached her. Bulma turned to look around for one of her technicians.

"Juxto, where is it?" she asked. A skinny Saiyan with dark brown hair handed her a white and black capsule. Bulma smiled at him. "Thank you. Get back to work. I'll be back later to check on the bot prototypes," she said.

"Yes, Bulma," Juxto said. Bulma then faced Yamcha.

"Follow me," she said. Yamcha obeyed.

* * *

Bulma led Brolly, Yamcha, and Raeni out of the lab. They went to an open part of the garden. Bulma motioned for them to stand back. Yamcha opened his mouth to ask her something, but the look on her face silenced him for the time being. Bulma pressed the button on the white and black capsule. She threw it forward. Out of the smoke came a large white and black object. There was a door to it. Bulma walked towards it and opened the door. They went inside.

"What's this, princess?" Raeni asked as she looked around the room in wonder. Bulma stood in the center of the room. There was a big grin on her face. She turned and faced the other three.

"My second-greatest invention." She held out her hands. "This is the gravity room!"

"You made this?" Yamcha asked.

"You doubt my capabilities?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips. Yamcha shook his head.

"That's not it. The idea just seems a bit farfetched, that's all. I don't want to talk about your invention, though," he said. Bulma crossed her arms.

"So, what is it?" she asked. She watched Brolly and Raeni go roaming about the room, looking at all the different objects. "I've been here for quite some time, you know. You just now figured out where I was? And how exactly did you get off the planet?"

"Long story. I heard about how you would have to go before the Galactic Council. Apparently, Delegate Roshi and I arrived here shortly after you had already seen them. At least, that's what we were told," Yamcha asked. Bulma stared at him for a moment before walking away. She went to a drawer and pulled out a couple of tools. She handed Yamcha a wrist bracelet and put one on herself.

"Put this on. It'll shield you from the gravity when it rises," she said. Yamcha did so immediately. Bulma looked over at Brolly and Raeni. "I'm turning on the gravity!" she yelled. Brolly and Raeni nodded. Bulma walked over to the object in the middle of the room. She typed a couple of numbers.

"_Gravity now fifty times planet's normal gravity_," the machine said. Bulma looked over at Raeni and Brolly. They looked over at her and shrugged. Bulma sighed and punched in some more buttons. "_Gravity now seventy-five times planet's normal gravity_." She looked back at Raeni and Brolly. Raeni made a signal like she could feel it a little and Brolly just shook his head. Bulma turned the machine off.

_Well, at least I know it works. Those two are just ridiculously strong. My techs were in here screaming in agony at twenty times the normal gravity_, she thought. _I wonder how far Vegeta can go_.

"So, how did it go?" Yamcha asked. Bulma looked up at him.

"I told them to go fuck themselves and to give me my planet back," she said happily. Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "Well, I told one of them that," Bulma said.

"Very funny, Bulma. Did that little tactic of yours work?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it did. They gave me two conditions, though. I have to join the Universal Alliance. The second is that I have to be married by the time I'm twenty-five. What do they have against queens, anyway?" Bulma asked. She pulled out the gravity modifier's main chip. She took out a small instrument and put on a magnifying monocle. After fiddling with it for a moment, she slid it back in.

"_Max gravity limit five hundred times planet's normal gravity_," the machine said. Bulma smirked and faced Yamcha again.

"It's the law on Earth that you can't become queen without getting married first anyway, Bulma. Have you forgotten that?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma's eyes widened. She had indeed forgotten that particular law. It was all a ploy to keep men ruling the Earth. The Royal Delegation had made up that particular law and it had been enforced with an iron fist since the ancient times. Bulma's eyes quickly narrowed at Yamcha.

"Is that why you and that perverted old man are here? To drag me back to Earth in chains and have us married so that you can take the throne?" Bulma asked. Yamcha shrugged.

"Essentially, that's what was supposed to happen," he said. "But, I don't want you to hate me for my duty to the Earth," he said. Bulma's fists clenched together.

* * *

Brolly could feel the princess emanating anger from clear across the room. He turned his head to watch her fist fly across the young man's face. Raeni's chuckle turned into a cough when Brolly shot her a glare. Brolly strode over to the two humans. He looked at the princess. She looked satisfied with herself. Yamcha was holding his cheek that was turning darker by the second.

"Is everything okay, princess?" he asked gruffly.

"Everything is _**FINE**_, Brolly. Take Yamcha to the infirmary and have that cheek looked at. We wouldn't want to scar that pretty face. Raeni, go with them. I'll be fine out here. I'll make my way back to the lab later on," Bulma said. The two guards nodded.

When they were gone, Bulma sank to the floor of the gravity room. She leaned against the modifier and pulled her knees up to her chest.

_This can't be happening to me_, she thought. She closed her eyes and put her head back. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

At dinner, Mieke noticed that both the prince and princess were missing from dinner. She looked at her husband, who was calmly eating his food. Chichi was present. She was nervously eating, but was only picking at her food. She kept glancing at Kakarrot. The three other humans were also present. Bulma's fiancé appeared to be in a bit of pain as he ate. Mieke sighed and put her fork down. She sat back in her chair, fed up with the silence.

"Kakarrot, Raditz, where is my son?" she asked while looking between the brothers. The brothers exchanged confused glances.

"Um, we don't know, your majesty. He might still be in the training room," Raditz said.

"He wanted to be alone, your highness," Kakarrot said. Mieke nodded. She then looked at Chichi. Chichi swallowed the food that was in her mouth roughly.

"Where is her majesty, the princess?"

"I have not seen her since she went to speak to Lord Yamcha, Queen Mieke," Chichi said quickly. Mieke nodded and glared next at Yamcha.

"You didn't kill the princess and hide the body, Lord Yamcha?" she asked. Krillyn and Chichi happened to be drinking when this was said. They spit out their drinks and immediately started laughing. Mieke cracked a smile. Yamcha and Roshi looked appalled. "I'm just kidding," Mieke said.

"No, your majesty. We spoke and then I left her. I haven't seen her in hours, either," Yamcha said. "Perhaps she is with the prince," he added. Everyone paused and looked at him.

* * *

Bulma walked down the hall from her lab after dropping off the capsule for the gravity room. She had fallen asleep in the gravity room. She had slept for a good four hours. That means that dinner had started. Not wanting to be reprimanded for her tardiness, Bulma just decided to skip it altogether. At the moment, she was looking for somewhere else to hide. Going to her room would only prompt further questioning from her lady, and she did not fell like answering questions. But, she was not tired either.

Bulma turned a corner to come face to face with the one person she was not ready to deal with at the moment: Prince Vegeta. The prince stood in front of her, looking almost equally as shocked as she was. The look was quickly cloaked. Bulma's mouth still hung open as she searched for something to say. Instead, she tried to step around him. Before she could, Vegeta grabbed her by the arm.

"Vegeta, what are you..."

"Shut up," he said in a biting tone. Bulma frowned as he continued to pull her backwards. She heard a door open and she was pushed through it. Bulma stumbled backwards and lost her balance. She fell on her backside and winced.

_Ow_, she thought. She looked up at Vegeta. He was standing over her in authoritarian way. _Jerk_. Then she took in their surroundings. They were in a room like the one in Aenire. _This must be his training room_. She looked back up at him before getting to her feet.

"Why couldn't you just ask me to come along? You didn't have to yank me around like that," Bulma said. Vegeta just stared at her.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" he asked. Bulma sighed.

"I fell asleep while I was working. I didn't feel like walking in late, so I decided to just skip it. I'm not hungry anyway." Bulma turned away from him. "Why aren't you at dinner?" 

"That's none of your concern," Vegeta said. Bulma scoffed. She faced him again and crossed her arms.

"And my life is of yours?" she asked. Vegeta took a deep breath. Bulma shook her head and started to walk past him. Before she was completely past him, Vegeta grabbed her arm. Bulma stopped. She stared down at the floor. She had a feeling she knew what he was about to say to her.

"Why did you keep him a secret?" Vegeta asked. Bulma did not answer for what seemed like forever. She did not know how to answer the question.

"I don't know. It just did not seem important," she said quietly. Vegeta released her and rounded on her. He began stalking towards her. Bulma backed up, a little frightened of him.

"Important? Being engaged to another man didn't seem important to you?" Vegeta backed her up into the wall. Bulma hit the white wall with a thud. She tried to get closer to it, but found that she could not. She had never seen Vegeta so angry with her.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't realize it would upset you this mu..." Bulma stopped as he grabbed her arms.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I don't want your admission of guilt, woman. I'm not mad at the fact that you are engaged," he said, squeezing her arms. Bulma tried not to show the pain she was in. She stared Vegeta in the eyes.

"Then why are you so angry?" she whispered. Her eyes were watering. She did not know if it was from Vegeta squeezing her arms or from the hurt she knew she had caused him. Vegeta looked down at his hands. Then he looked at her eyes.

_I'm hurting her_, he thought grimly. He released her quickly. Bulma relaxed a bit. _Why didn't she say anything? I could've broken her arms_. Vegeta shook his head and got his mind back on track.

"I'm angry because I feel betrayed," he said quietly. Bulma's eyes opened wider.

"Betrayed?" she whispered. Vegeta punched the wall next to her head. Bulma did not flinch. She just stared at him.

"Yes. Betrayed, woman." Vegeta looked down. "You could've told me."

Bulma continued to stare at Vegeta in bewilderment. He did not hate her. He just felt like she had been disloyal to him. In all honesty, she could have told him that she was engaged. After all, it was a forced arrangement that she could have probably weaseled her way out of with Vegeta's help. Before she knew it, the tears began spilling over by the buckets.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta!" she cried loudly. Vegeta looked up at her as she threw herself at him. He stepped back and looked down at her head. She was soaking his chest with her tears. "I thought you hated me!" she yelled through the tears. Vegeta sighed.

"Woman, dry your eyes. I don't hate you," he said firmly. Bulma stepped back and dried her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She glanced at him, extremely pink in the face. "Do you want to marry that weakling?" Bulma smiled.

"He's not weak, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"If you gave him that shiner, than he's weak," Vegeta sneered. Bulma laughed.

"I managed to catch him a little off guard, that's all. Yamcha would make someone... else a great husband. But, the Royal Delegation just wants him to be king. They only want me as arm candy. I do _**NOT**_ want to marry him," she said. Vegeta nodded.

"Why does this Royal Delegation have a say in who you marry?" Vegeta asked.

"There is a law that says I cannot become queen unless I am married first. For this reason, Yamcha and Roshi are here," Bulma said. Vegeta released her and walked away from her. Bulma watched him enter into one of his thinking trances.

"Woman, if you never became queen, would that weakling automatically become king?" he asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"According to law, yes. Whoever is affianced to the next in line will become the next ruling monarch upon their death before marriage. I think that is how the law is worded, more or less. But, what does that have to do with anything? You don't think Yamcha would've bet on me dying somewhere along the line, would you?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"Of course not. You're much too hideous to kill. I wouldn't rule it out, though." Vegeta walked back over to her. He backed her into the wall. Bulma looked at him.

"Vegeta, this is highly inappropriate. Not to mention dangerous to my claim on the throne. If I'm caught with you..."

"We've been caught by two people already," he whispered into her neck. Bulma tried to scoot away from him unenthusiastically. She really did not want to leave his grasp. Vegeta just moved her back into place with his left hand.

"Yes, we have. But, they were Saiyans. If we're caught by Yamcha or Roshi, I could be dethroned," she whispered.

"We won't get caught, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma opened her mouth to protest more, but Vegeta shut her up with a kiss. Bulma's mind lost all rational thought for a moment. Vegeta's lips left her for a moment. She moaned in protest. "And why are you dressed like this?" he asked, referring to the black spandex bodysuit.

"Can't remember right now," Bulma mumbled almost incomprehensibly. In truth, she really could not. She grabbed Vegeta by the hair.

Suddenly, the door to the training room opened. Queen Mieke stepped through to see the heated make out session. She watched them with an entertained eye for a moment before clearing her throat loudly. Vegeta and Bulma turned their heads quickly. Vegeta stepped away from the princess. Bulma turned three different shades of red. Mieke just smiled happily at both of them.

"Well, I missed both of you at dinner. But, I see you've been keeping each other company," she said. She looked at Vegeta, who was glaring maliciously at her. "And from the look on your face, I get the feeling you get interrupted a lot." Vegeta just averted his eyes.

"Is my lady looking for me, Mieke?" Bulma asked quickly. Mieke looked at Bulma.

"No. She's with Kakarrot. But, I believe your fiancé is on the prowl. I'd head back to your room if I were you," she said. Bulma nodded. She left the room quickly, leaving mother and son alone.

Vegeta glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye. Mieke was just smirking lazily at him. He sighed and began to walk away from her.

"Wait," she said in a serious tone. Vegeta stopped at the threshold of the door. Mieke walked up to him. "Do not get her into trouble." Vegeta turned to face his mother.

"Something is wrong with the situation she is in. I intend to find out what it is," he said. Mieke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now? Be careful and be discreet," she said. Vegeta nodded and turned to leave the room. Mieke leaned against the wall and watched her son leave. Yes, something was definitely wrong with this entire picture. But, what was it?


	22. Chapter 22: First Acquaintance

**Empire**

**Chapter 22: First Acquaintance**

* * *

Bulma turned over as her stomach expressed its displeasure for the fourth time that night. After all her ducking and dodging of Yamcha and Roshi, she had forgotten to find something to eat. Now, her stomach was letting her know that it was not going to stand for starvation.

_Damnit. I won't be able to sleep at this rate. I need to go get something to eat_, Bulma thought. She sighed and got out of her bed. She tip-toed out of her bedroom and to the sitting room. Brolly was sitting up straight in an armchair, arms folded and eyes closed. Bulma smirked and walked up quietly towards him. _Does he ever go to his room? The ever vigilante Brolly_...

"Destination, princess?" Brolly asked without opening his eyes. Bulma jumped at his gruff voice.

"I'm starving. I'm going to find something to snack on. It isn't a crime to do that, is it?" Bulma answered. Brolly opened his eyes and glanced up at her.

"I'll bring you something from the kitchens. It is much too late for you to be wandering about the palace alone," he said while getting ready to stand. Bulma placed her hands gently on his chest and shook her head. Brolly looked confused. "Princess..."

"Brolly, I can do this. This won't take long, I promise." Brolly continued to look skeptically at the blue-eyed princess in the muted light of the room. "Please?" Bulma whined as she turned on the charm. She batted her eyes at him. Brolly relaxed back in the armchair.

"Fine. Come right back, princess," Brolly said. Bulma smiled and left the room quickly. Brolly watched her leave before resuming his position. He closed his eyes and recommenced his dozing state.

* * *

Bulma moved slowly through the shadowy halls of the palace. Most of the torches were out. It gave the already dreary palace an even more gothic appearance. Every now and then, Bulma would pass a patrolling guard. They would bow to her and keep walking.

_It sucks that the stupid kitchens are other side of the palace. I feel like I'm walking a marathon here_, Bulma thought as she turned a corner. She did not realize that she had picked up a shadow.

* * *

Vegeta was leaving his room in search of sustenance when he caught sight of the familiar flash of blue. He saw her turn the corner and raised a curious eyebrow. The prince decided almost immediately to pursue the princess; he was certain he knew where she was headed. Smirking, Vegeta stuck to the darkness of the hallways and moved stealthily after Bulma.

_This ought to be fun_, he ruminated wickedly.

* * *

Bulma pushed open the heavy metal doors to the kitchens. She squinted in the darkness for some sort of light switch. She gasped as something that felt like a burst of air pushed her forward. She let go of the doors and they shut loudly behind her. Bulma jumped and whirled around, almost tripping over her dress.

_Damnit! Where's the damn light switch? I can't see a thing_, Bulma thought frantically. She moved around with her arms out, searching for the wall. She almost screamed when an arm slid around her waist.

"Afraid of the dark?" a voice whispered in her ear. Bulma's shock wore off almost immediately when she realized who it was: Vegeta. She relaxed in Vegeta's arms and lowered her own arms.

"No. I just don't like being in foreign territory where I can't see." Bulma turned around in his loose grasp. "Besides, I can't see your face," she said slyly. She felt Vegeta release her. The next thing she knew, the fluorescent lights of the kitchens had come on. She glanced around.

There were ten ovens, nine stoves, nine refrigerators, seven sinks, three walk-in freezers, and six islands. There were several cabinets and pantries on either side of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma then turned to face Vegeta after inspecting the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow; he was shirtless again. He was looking at her the same way. When he noticed her ogling him, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"You should invest in something that fits, woman," he grumbled. He walked over to one of the refrigerators as Bulma looked down at her long, white nightgown. Vegeta had seen her in it before; it was what she had worn when they had played Karai Shuti. Then she glared over to where Vegeta was.

"What are you talking about? It fits," she said. Vegeta "hmphed" and came away from the refrigerator with a plate full of cooked meat. Bulma looked at it hungrily. Vegeta walked over to an island and placed it down on heavily. He looked at Bulma.

"The top of that piece of cloth you're wearing is so tight that the straps are damn near invisible. They'll pop eventually. That doesn't hurt?" Vegeta asked as he walked away from the island. He went to one of the cabinets and pulled out two forks. He came back and thrust one in Bulma's face. Bulma took it slowly and walked over to the island. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Uh, you pick," she said, looking at the meat. She looked for a seat and found a stool under the island. Vegeta came back with some sort of red drink in two glasses. He placed one in front of Bulma and sat down on a stool. He stuck his fork in the meat and pulled out a piece. "And the answer to your question is no," Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta asked. Bulma finished chewing and looked at him.

"No, my straps don't hurt. It's not as tight as you think. Besides, you're the one who's half-naked." She earned no response to this. She smirked and went back to eating. "Why are you down here anyway? Were you following me?" Bulma asked. She took another piece of meat and ate it.

_I don't know what kind of meat this is, but it's divine_, she thought.

"Why would I follow you? I didn't have dinner. I was hungry. The last time I checked, I live here," Vegeta said.

"So? That doesn't mean you weren't following me. I could've been going to one of the gardens. I still think you were following me," Bulma said. Vegeta sighed while chewing. He swallowed and looked tiredly at Bulma.

"If I say I was following you, will you shut the hell up about it?" he asked. Bulma smiled and leaned towards him.

"No, but I'll let it go for now."

"Fine. I was following you."

The two continued to eat in silence, merely enjoying being in each other's company. When they were done with the meat, Vegeta removed the plate and sat it in one of the sinks. He then went to another one of the refrigerators and pulled out something red. Bulma's face scrunched up when he brought it over with two spoons. Vegeta sighed and sat the platter down.

"You have never even tried this to say you don't like it, woman," he said. Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta, it looks like blood. How can you eat something that looks like someone's blood?" she asked. Vegeta sighed and handed her a spoon.

"Suck it up and try it," he said.

"No."

"Woman..." Vegeta said in a warning tone. Bulma sighed and stuck her spoon in the substance. She held it out away from her face. "Don't make me have to feed it to you. I will do it," Vegeta said. Bulma shot him an evil glare.

"You wouldn't dare," she mumbled.

"Try me," Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed, squeezed her eyes shut, and ate the concoction quickly. For a moment, she swore she was eating strawberries. She opened her eyes as she chewed and looked at Vegeta. She moaned in delight and closed her eyes as she swallowed. She took another spoonful and ate it. Once she was done, she looked at Vegeta, who was enjoying his own spoonful.

"It's so rich, Vegeta. It reminds me of strawberries on Earth. I love it!"

"Looks can be deceiving, woman," Vegeta mumbled. He seemed to be a bit entranced with his food. Bulma smiled; she could tell this was his favorite indulgence, besides probably her. She laughed at the thought.

_I'm an indulgence. That's rich_!

They finished off the platter of the red gelatin and Vegeta again placed the dish in the sink. He also took their glasses away. Bulma now looked a bit sleepy and was satisfied with her filling of food. Vegeta glanced at her and smirked.

"I'm full, Vegeta," Bulma said, patting her stomach.

"You barely ate anything, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged.

"I ate like a behemoth in female human terms, Vegeta. You Saiyans eat like monsters. I don't know where it all goes." Bulma stood up and placed her stool back. "If you ever come to Earth, it should be for one thing."

"What's that?" Vegeta asked as he followed her out of the kitchen. He flicked off the light. Bulma walked into the hallway.

"Chocolate."

"Choco-what?"

"Chocolate. It's this sinful treat that is just wonderful. When you eat it, it can literally give you an orgasm." Bulma spun around and faced Vegeta. She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "It's what women use instead of men," she squeaked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her comment. Bulma winked at him and trotted off.

Vegeta followed after Bulma. She was humming to herself and skipping down the darkened hallways. To the passerby she looked like she was either drunk or high on life. In truth, she was just trying to stay awake until she got to her room. Vegeta watched her twirl on her toes and sighed.

_She looks like an idiot_, he thought.

"Woman, do you take pleasure in making yourself look like a dimwit?" he asked. Bulma stopped in mid-twirl and faced him. She stuck out her tongue and stood with her arms akimbo. "Real mature, woman."

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Bulma asked. Vegeta approached her faster than she would have liked and placed a hand on her chest. Bulma backed up. "You want something with me, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta placed a hand on either side of her head. Bulma felt her heart speed up.

"Maybe," Vegeta whispered. Bulma inhaled deeply. She bit her lip and looked away from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, this can't go any further. We are treading a very fine line," she said. Vegeta leaned in. Bulma placed a finger on his lips. "Good night," she whispered. She managed to slink away from him and walk hurriedly down the corridor, leaving Vegeta alone in the hall.

Vegeta leaned against the wall, smirking after Bulma. He folded his arms. He lingered for a few moments more before sighing to himself and turning the opposite direction to go to his suite.

* * *

When Bulma got to her suite, she placed her hand on the doorknob. She did not know how long she stared at her hand before she realized that she was just standing there in deep thought. She looked at the path she had just come from. Then she looked back at the doorknob. Bulma released it and stepped away from it. She turned away from the door and started to make her way back.

_I really hope I don't regret this_, she thought as she walked briskly down the dim hall. _I also hope no one sees me_.

* * *

Vegeta turned around as he heard a soft knocking on his door. He knew it was not Raditz or Kakarrot. Raditz was most likely off with some maid and Kakarrot was either in his room sleep or with the princess' lady. Whoever it was had better have a good reason for delaying his sleep. He made his way to the door quietly and opened it.

Bulma stood there. She looked as if she had been about to turn away. Then she glanced over at him. She looked as if she had not expected him to answer the door. Vegeta watched her gaze at him for a moment before growing tired of the silence.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked. "I haven't got all night to stand here and watch you eyeba..."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Vegeta," Bulma said. She stepped in the room and pulled Vegeta's head to hers. Vegeta grabbed her arm to pull her completely inside as they kissed. He kicked the door shut with his foot and pushed Bulma against it. During this action, her left shoulder strap snapped. Vegeta smirked in the kiss.

"I told you it would snap," he mumbled.

"Fuck you," Bulma muttered back.

"That can be arranged," Vegeta said. Bulma laughed as he broke the other strap.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma woke up in her bedroom. She sat up quickly. Her terrace doors were open. She was naked and wrapped in a red cape. Her white nightgown was thrown in a chair across the room. She put a hand to her head and tried to remember the night before. All the memories came back in a flash. She laid back in her soft pillow, smiling to herself. She felt...

..._wonderful_, she thought. She pulled the caped up around her face and rubbed the soft cloth.

It was then that Chichi walked in. Bulma turned her head suddenly. Chichi took a moment to absorb what she was seeing before deciding that she was not going to ask about it. Instead, she stepped to the side to let a couple of chambermaids in the room. They each carried a stack of dresses. Bulma sat up and watched them pass her by and enter her closet.

"What's all this, Cheech?" she asked, looking at Chichi. Chichi walked over to Bulma.

"Get showered, your highness. There is trouble," Chichi said. Bulma did not like the look in Chichi's eyes. Chichi only ever called her by a title when something was seriously wrong. "And those are your traditional dresses. Pick one out and wear it. Delegate Roshi will want to see you in it." Chichi left the room with the other chambermaids.

Bulma sat in the bedroom alone. She wondered what was amiss. Chichi never looked so disturbed and she never passed up an opportunity as good as this to question Bulma. Bulma stood up, making a makeshift toga out of the cape.

_Something is definitely awry. I need to find out what. I don't want to be blindsided, though I probably will_, Bulma thought as she walked over to her closet. _I haven't dressed like an actual Earth princess in so long_.

* * *

Vegeta walked briskly to the throne room. Kakarrot and Raditz were behind him. His father had summoned him immediately there. For some reason, the prince had an awful feeling like there was an ominous presence in their midst. He did not like getting these feelings, especially after having such a wonderful night before. He did not like having his highs ruined.

"Raditz, I'm speaking to you as an equal. Do you have any idea what the hell this is about?" Vegeta asked, sounding annoyed. Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"No, Vegeta. I haven't been told anything, either. Your father just summoned all of us to the throne room. Brolly and Raeni were also summoned with the princess. I believe the humans, with the exception of the princess, know what this is about," Raditz said. Vegeta nodded and entered his trance-like thinking state.

_Why would they only tell the others and not the princess_? Vegeta asked himself. They reached the throne room and the soldiers on duty opened the doors for the prince and his bodyguards. When Vegeta raised his head to see his parents, he nearly stopped breathing.

* * *

Bulma and Chichi walked down the hall towards the throne room. Brolly and Raeni were with them. Bulma noticed the eerie silence between them all. Sighing, she turned and noticed that all the other Saiyan guards they passed seemed to avoid eye contact with her. Bulma rolled her eyes and kept walking. She had to hold the dark red dress she was wearing up with her left hand. As they reached the throne room, Chichi took her right hand. Bulma looked at her. Chichi was looking down at her feet.

"Cheech, what's wrong?" she whispered as the doors began to open. Chichi looked up at her. Bulma saw the fear in her eyes. Then Chichi turned her head forward. Bulma faced forward.

Bulma could not move. Her body would not follow the command of "walk." The first thing she saw was the green-haired alien that had spoken to her on Frieza Planet 60. Next to him was a fat blob of pink. Bulma felt a tugging on her hand. She managed to blink and closed her mouth as she heard Chichi's whisper.

"Bulma, you have to move," she whispered.

Bulma would not move. She ran her eyes down the line and saw Yamcha and her two delegates. They were standing next to King Vegeta's seat. Oddly enough, King Vegeta himself was missing. Mieke was sitting in her throne, looking quite morose. Vegeta was not in his throne, but standing with his arms crossed and looking mad with the universe. He turned and met Bulma's eyes. His face did not soften at all; Bulma's hardened, however. She squeezed Chichi's hand and took a step forward.

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma and her detail approach. When he had first looked at her, she looked like she had wanted to turn and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Now, she looked like she could take on the world. He felt like smirking, but Vegeta was too mad to do it. The whole time she was walking towards them, her eyes never left his; she was apparently drawing strength from his anger.

_At least she's not showing fear_, he thought.

* * *

When Bulma reached the stairs, she looked at Chichi. Chichi did not want to release her princess' hand. Bulma smiled warmly and touched Chichi's hand. Chichi let her go and went to stand near the queen's ladies. Bulma made her way up the stairs towards Mieke. Mieke inclined her head and Bulma did the same.

"Where is his majesty, Queen Mieke?" she asked. Mieke cleared her throat.

"Currently, he is entertaining another one of our 'guests.' Princess Bulma, these are our other guest's followers, Zarbon and Dodoria." Mieke nodded towards the newcomers. Bulma turned to face the two others. Zarbon smiled at the princess while Dodoria just looked hungrily at her.

"Pleasure," Bulma said with obvious distaste in her voice. "Why are you here?" she asked. Zarbon stepped forward and got closer to Bulma. Bulma stood her ground, not showing any of her fear.

"I thought we had this conversation before, your majesty," he said. Mieke raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward, getting ready to defend Bulma if necessary.

"You two have met before?" she asked. Both parties nodded.

"We met after her meeting with the Galactic Council. How could I ever forget such a pretty face?" Zarbon touched Bulma's hair. Bulma backed away from him. Vegeta began to walk forward. Mieke made a signal for him to stop. Bulma raised her hand to hit Zarbon, but Yamcha came forward and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, that's enough. Calm down, Bulma," he said. Bulma turned and looked at him. She was ready to direct her anger towards him. "Be nice," Yamcha whispered to her. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

_He has no idea. The prick_... she thought. She turned her head to look back at Zarbon and Dodoria.

"So where is your esteemed leader? I assume he must be the guest that King Vegeta is entertaining," Bulma said while crossing her arms. Mieke took her seat and nodded. "Do not keep me in suspense. Why don't you go and get him?"

"A spirited one you are, princess," an almost feminine voice said from behind Bulma. Bulma froze. She turned her head slowly.

King Vegeta was approaching them with a much shorter alien. The alien was pink and white. He had horns sticking out from the side of his head. Bulma caught sight of his long tail.

_Well, he definitely doesn't look so menacing. But, looks can definitely be deceiving. I mean, Vegeta's my height and the strongest Saiyan on this planet_, she thought. She watched as King Vegeta and the alien approached her. King Vegeta sauntered right past her while the alien stopped and looked her up and down.

"You are definitely one hard girl to track down," he said. Bulma crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Frieza." The little alien walked around her. Bulma turned to keep him in sight. He went to stand by Zarbon. "I'm sure Zarbon has told you all about me," he said.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose he has. What do you want with me?" Bulma asked. She noticed her delegates move over to her. She took a quick glance over at Vegeta. He was still looking quite angry, but he just nodded at her.

"Zarbon informed me on what a good performance you put on for the council. I suppose anyone with your beauty could sway a bunch of old aliens," Frieza said. Bulma frowned.

"My looks had nothing to do with it," she said. Frieza waved his hand.

"Sure, it didn't. However, that is not the point. The point is that I had a proposal for that planet, princess. You cheated me out of some profit. But, I am a generous man. I hear you are very intelligent," he said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"You heard correctly," she said.

"From what you said to the council, you propose to make Earth a technological empire by the time you are twenty-five. How old are you now, princess?"

"Nineteen. Where is this line of questioning going, Frieza? You're beginning to bore me," Bulma said. Frieza narrowed his eyes at the young monarch.

"Six years. You'll never do that on your own, princess."

"Watch me," Bulma said assertively. Frieza smirked; he was really beginning to like the princess more and more.

"I can help you along the way, princess. But, only if you work exclusively for me," he said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You can keep your planet, your status as ruling sovereign, and even have your own laws. The only difference is that you will have to be under my jurisdiction, you will answer to me, and all your technological advances will come directly to me. What do you say?" Frieza asked.

Bulma stared at the ugly alien for a moment. Her two delegates were whispering things in her ear; Krillyn was saying no fervently while Roshi was saying yes. Yamcha was agreeing with Roshi. Bulma turned the volume down in her mind; mentally entering a vacuum. She just stared impassively through Frieza like she had not understood a word he had said. All she knew was that she was going to make this decision based on what was best for her people, not what was best for her.

_Damn if I get killed for it_, she thought. She blinked out of her vacant expression and brought Frieza back into clarity.

"Go to hell, Frieza. The people of Earth can make our own way. We don't need your help," she said. Frieza's eyes widened, a little shocked at her choice of words. Zarbon and Dodoria looked at the master, waiting for his explosion. Yamcha and Roshi's mouths dropped open. Krillyn nudged Bulma's arm lightly to let her know it was a good decision.

Frieza finally regained his countenance and glared at the king and queen of Vegeta-sei. Mieke just smiled at the short alien. King Vegeta rubbed his temples. He looked extremely tired with the whole situation. Frieza swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Well, I think my business here is done for the moment. Expect word from me on what we talked about, Vegeta," Frieza said. The king nodded. Frieza then looked at Bulma with conical eyes. "You will most definitely regret this, princess," he said. Bulma winked at him. Frieza turned and started to walk out of the throne room. Dodoria immediately began to follow, but Zarbon stayed back. He looked at Bulma.

"Stay beautiful," he said. Bulma turned her head away from him and sighed. Zarbon smiled and followed after his boss.

* * *

When Frieza reached the door to the throne room, he paused for a half-second. A sly smirk came to his face. No one would treat him the way the princess had and get away with it; _**NO ONE**_.

"Kill her," he mumbled before going through the door. Zarbon nodded slightly.

* * *

Raeni was the only one who saw Zarbon turn. She followed his target and saw Bulma who was about to start talking with Mieke. She moved as fast as she could towards the princess.

Bulma felt something push her down to the red carpet. She hit it harder than she would have liked to. The next thing she knew, blood was on her face. Bulma looked around to try and see what had just happened. She saw Raeni standing above her. Then she saw Zarbon. He was smirking at her before disappearing through the door. Bulma's hearing became clouded and she touched the blood on her face. Raeni finally fell to the floor next to her.

"Raeni?" Bulma whispered. She crawled over to her bodyguard. Raeni coughed and looked over at Bulma. Bulma noticed the hole in Raeni's armor on her side. It had gone through her side and out the other side. "Raeni, no..." Bulma whispered.

"Stop that," Raeni said. "I'm fine," she said while smiling with blood on her teeth. Bulma felt someone pull her away and then she heard noise in the background. She wouldn't remember much after that. All she would remember was Raeni's bloody smile.


	23. Chapter 23: Plans

**Empire**

**Chapter 23: Plans**

* * *

Bulma blinked back into reality as she realized what was happening. Raeni was wincing. The queen was ordering her ladies to attend to her. Bulma saw Denni and Cirra kneel down to Raeni, obscuring her vision of her female Saiyan guard. She heard Raeni cough. She saw a pool of blood forming by Cirra's feet. Bulma's eyes widened.

"No! I don't want to leave Raeni!" she yelled in protest. She shook whoever was pulling her off. She realized it was Yamcha. He grabbed her again and pulled her backwards. Bulma turned on him and pushed him away again. "I'm not leaving her," she growled. When she turned back around, Vegeta was in her face.

"Yes, you are." The prince looked at Yamcha. "Take her out of here. She'll only get in the way," he said curtly. He pushed Bulma back into Yamcha's arms. Bulma squirmed to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Eventually she stopped fighting as she was taken out of the throne room.

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma leave with her human detail. Once she was gone, he turned to look at Raeni. His mother's ladies had managed to secure her wound, but she had already lost a lot of blood. It did not look good. Vegeta looked up at his mother. Mieke was standing.

"Take Raeni to the infirmary immediately. Inform me of her fate once everything has been settled," she said. Her ladies nodded. Mieke looked disdainfully at her husband before disappearing through a side door.

Vegeta turned away from his father. He looked over at his bodyguards. They understood instantaneously and started to follow the prince out the main door of the throne room. They walked directly out of the palace just in time to see Frieza's ship's gate close. Vegeta held his hand out. Kakarrot put his hand on the prince's arm as a blast began forming.

"Vegeta, that's not a good idea," he said in a warning tone. Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The ball of energy grew bigger.

"Explain to me why it isn't," the furious prince said. Kakarrot swallowed.

"Because it will only anger Frieza more. I don't think his true intention was to kill Bulma; just to frighten her. He knew someone would step in to save her," he said. Vegeta stared vacantly at the taller Saiyan. Kakarrot removed his hand as Vegeta dissipated the blast. The prince folded his arms. Whenever rational thought seemed to abandon Vegeta, Kakarrot's intellect multiplied by a factor of ten.

Vegeta glared back at Frieza's ship as it rose from the ground. He knew that the ugly alien was glaring down at them with a smug look on his face; the prince could feel it. Frieza would never leave Bulma alone. Someone would need to protect her. Vegeta turned on his heel and went back inside the palace. Kakarrot and Raditz released the breaths that they had been holding and followed after the seething prince.

* * *

Much later, Vegeta walked into his mother's chambers. Mieke was sitting out on her terrace. She was relaxing in a lounge chair. Her ladies were not far from her, sitting on pillows and doing random tasks. They all saw the prince's face and immediately avoided his eye. One who did not look away was Denni.

_Why is he so mad?_

Mieke looked up and over at her only son as he approached her. Vegeta unfolded his arms. He stopped right at her left side. Mieke sighed and closed her eyes. Vegeta's frown deepened as his mother appeared to be ignoring him.

"Yes, my son?" Mieke said quietly before Vegeta could speak.

"After the attack today, do you really think it is safe for you to be out in the open like this? Anyone could assault you." Vegeta sounded annoyed rather than concerned with his mother's safety. Mieke shifted in the seat she was in.

"You did not come to berate me for my self-styled heedlessness, Vegeta," she said.

Vegeta inwardly cursed his mother for being, well... a mother. She knew him entirely too well. He could tell by the look on her face as she glanced up at him that she knew what he was going to ask. She was also not going to give him a straight answer. Vegeta crossed his arms again.

"I came to ask about Raeni," he said. Mieke raised an eyebrow. This signaled that she knew he was lying through his teeth. Everyone within a 30-mile radius of Venova knew of Raeni's fate. Nevertheless, Mieke would indulge him and answer his ridiculous and futile question.

"She did not make it, my son. Her wound was too extensive. The shot went through both lungs and her heart, virtually destroying all three," she said. Vegeta nodded, but he did not walk away. "There is something else you wish to know."

"No," Vegeta said quickly.

"Statement of fact, my prince. It was not a question. Do I have to beat it from you?" Mieke asked. Vegeta swallowed hard.

"How is the wo... princess?" he asked, refraining from calling Bulma "woman" when his mother gave him a sharp look.

"She ran from the infirmary when she got the news about Raeni. No one has seen her since." Mieke watched as Vegeta turned to walk away. She sat up. "Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped and turned his head to the side.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Humans are emotional beings when it comes to matters of death; especially the females. You should remember that," Mieke said. Vegeta grunted something unintelligible and started walking again.

* * *

Bulma was lying on the floor in the center of Vegeta's large, white training room. Her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears. The floor beneath her face was wet with shed tears. She kept replaying the image of Raeni's blood-spattered smile in her mind. Then when Brolly had told her that Raeni was dead, she had run away to this room. It was seemingly all her fault.

_I shouldn't have provoked Frieza. I baited him_, she thought angrily.

"It's all my fault!" Bulma yelled. She blinked and the tears finally spilled over and ran down to the floor.

* * *

Brolly stood in a corner of the room. He was determined to not leave the princess' side for a moment after this new occurrence. The queen had ordered him not to. The only reason he would was if someone else of his caliber was with her. At the moment though, he was struggling with two things.

Brolly hated seeing the princess like this. She was much more affable when she was happy. He only wanted her to be blissful, and at all times. The next thing was Raeni's death. As a Saiyan, there was no room for softness. He was not really supposed to mourn for her. It would be considered a sign of weakness. He felt like he done Raeni an injustice by virtually ignoring her. Now, he would never see her again. It was then that Brolly noticed the princess looking at him.

* * *

Bulma had been watching Brolly while he was thinking. Normally, her guard did not look so troubled. At the moment, he looked as though he had lost his best friend. He quickly masked the look when he realized that she was staring at him. Bulma knew that Raeni had liked Brolly. She had never known Brolly to reciprocate her feelings. If she ever had any doubt, she knew he did now.

"Are you okay, Brolly?" she asked softly.

"I am fine, your majesty. Why do you ask?" Brolly said. It sounded stiff and forced.

"Brolly, you can leave me alone in here. I'm pretty sure the prince will find me in here shortly," Bulma said. Brolly shook his head. As he did so, the door to the training room opened. Bulma did not bother facing the newcomer; she already knew who it was. Brolly bowed as the prince looked at him.

"Leave us, Brolly. I'll return the princess safely to her suite once I am done with her," he said. Brolly nodded and left the room. Vegeta set his sights on Bulma. "Hiding, woman?"

Bulma inhaled sharply. She wiped her face with her hands furiously. Vegeta was definitely the last person she wanted to see at the moment. One way or another, she always knew he would find her though. She saw his immaculate white boots walk around her. He stopped and looked down on her. Bulma did not bother to look up at him. Instead, she turned her head to the side to avoid looking at his whole being.

"I don't feel like trading insults with you, Vegeta. Why don't you go entertain yourself with someone else? Perhaps Denni would satisfy your needs for tonight," she said dryly.

Vegeta was a little taken back by her words. His face visibly showed it for the moment. Even Bulma was shocked at what she had said. She wanted desperately to take it back, but the words had already been spoken. On the other hand, Vegeta had decided to let the comment on Denni slide... for now.

"Get up and stop acting weak, woman. You have work to do," Vegeta said. Bulma turned her head towards him and glanced upward.

"What work?" she asked. Vegeta reached down and pulled her up by the arm. "Vegeta..."

"Listen up, woman. I'm only going to say this once." Bulma gasped as Vegeta pulled her closer. "Death happens. If you're going to rule a planet, you're going to see a whole lot more of it because you'll be the one dealing out the death. Get used to it. If every time someone dies you go and hole yourself up in a room and weep like a child, then maybe you don't deserve the title of queen. Maybe that delegation on your planet should award the task to that unintelligent weakling down the hall. Raeni did not sacrifice her life for you so that you could give up. Now, stop turning to mush every time you have a fucking setback. These things happen and there's nothing you can do about it!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stared at Vegeta with wide eyes and an open mouth. Vegeta released her arm and stepped away from her. Bulma closed her mouth and swallowed. Vegeta turned away from her and crossed his arms. The princess took a nervous step towards him.

"Um, what work do I have to do?" she asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your delegates or something? I don't know, woman. You're the one about to become the queen." Vegeta faced her again. He saw her fiddling with her fingers. "What is it now?"

"About that..." Bulma looked up at him. "Don't you think you can help me out of this marriage thing somehow?" she asked. Vegeta smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." He walked past her. "I'll take you to your delegates. You should have a little chat with that Roshi about why he wanted to side with Frieza." Bulma nodded.

"I think you should also find out what your father talked to Frieza about," she said. Vegeta paused at the door. He had completely forgotten about that. Bulma noticed his stop. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on," he said before he continued to walk.

* * *

Yamcha, Krillyn, and Roshi were in Bulma's lab. They had been instructed to wait for Bulma here by Chichi and Kakarrot. The lab technicians did not seem too friendly and they just worked around the trio. Krillyn knew a few of them. For the most part, the three just remained fixtures on a separate table. Finally, Yamcha grew tired of waiting.

"Where is she?" he exclaimed. He looked down at Krillyn, who just yawned. Roshi looked like he was already asleep. Yamcha rolled his eyes. He began walking over to the door to the lab. Right before he opened it, the prince stepped in and glowered menacingly at him.

"Going somewhere?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"To find Bulma. Excuse me, your _**HIGHNESS**_," Yamcha said with his voice oozing with scorn. He started to pass Vegeta. Bulma stepped around the muscular prince and looked at Yamcha. Yamcha paused, a little startled at Bulma's appearance. She smiled at him. "Bulma?"

"It's not a good idea to rile Vegeta up, Yamcha," she said as she passed him. Yamcha gave Vegeta the evil eye and followed Bulma over to the other two delegates. Vegeta followed the humans, thinking of ways to kill Yamcha.

Bulma tapped Krillyn on the forehead and thumped Roshi on his temple. The two jerked awake and looked up at the princess. They stood up as she sat down. Yamcha took a seat across from her. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed behind Bulma's chair, scowling at Yamcha. Yamcha scowled back before turning his attention to Bulma. Bulma sighed.

_Those two are not going to stop, are they? This is going to be a long meeting_, she thought.

"Delegate Roshi, are the rest of the fifty delegates assembled back home?" Bulma asked. Roshi nodded.

"Yes, my lady. They are awaiting your return as we speak. We are eager to have you coronated as soon as possible so the threat of invasion will be eradicated," he said. Bulma nodded.

"Delegate Roshi, is it absolutely necessary that I marry Yamcha over there in order to take my place on the throne?" she asked. Yamcha's mouth dropped open. Roshi looked from Bulma to Yamcha and back to Bulma again.

"I believe so, your majesty. There cannot be a queen without a king, can there? Besides, would you really want to rule on your own?" he asked. Bulma looked at him with a blank face. Roshi cleared his throat. "You believe you can?"

"Yes, I do," Bulma said.

"Wait a minute here!" Yamcha yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Are you implying that you don't want to marry me, Bulma?"

"No, Yamcha. I'm _**SAYING**_ that I don't want to marry you. And I don't think it's fair that in order for me to take my place as queen, I have to surrender to such a frivolous thing," Bulma said. Krillyn cleared his throat. "What, Krillyn?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to ever get married, princess?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, Krillyn. I eventually plan on doing it. I just don't want to be forced into it. If I do marry, I want it to be on my own terms; not because a bunch of old, wrinkly men decided that it was what was best for the planet." Bulma glanced at Yamcha. "And you can glare at me all you want, Yamcha. I won't turn to dust."

"The Royal Delegation will never agree to this, Bulma. You can't just throw away a centuries-old law. The only way you'll get out of marrying me is if I die," Yamcha paused and smirked, "or if you commit an adulterous act, in which case I'll become king automatically."

_Death can easily be arranged_, Bulma and Vegeta thought at the exact same time as they glared malevolently at the human man. Bulma cleared her throat calmly and relaxed in her seat.

"We'll talk more about that when we get home. However, I'd like to know why you two wanted me to side with that scum, Frieza," Bulma asked while looking pointedly at Roshi and Yamcha. Roshi sat forward.

"Well, it is a good investment, your majesty," he said.

"A good investment? Delegate, he just tried to kill me and actually succeeded with one of my bodyguards! Explain to me how the hell that is a _**GOOD INVESTMENT**_!" she shouted. Roshi jumped a little and looked down at his hands.

"I apologize, your majesty. I did not think of your safety," he mumbled. Bulma exhaled loudly and then turned her glare towards Yamcha.

"And what about you?"

"His proposal sounded good. As future king, I was looking out for the interests of... the planet. Besides, he really did not seem all that bad to begin with. You just made him angry with that smart ass mouth of yours. You really should learn to keep it in check, Bulma. You almost hit his right-hand man," Yamcha said.

Up until this point, Vegeta had remained relatively calm. He had been desperately trying to tune out the conversation. But, when he had heard what the fiancé of the woman had said, it was officially what he considered to be the final straw. Vegeta was over on the other side of the table so quickly, no one saw him move. It took everyone a moment to even realize what was happening as the prince held Yamcha off his feet by the collar of his shirt. Bulma immediately rose to her feet.

"Vegeta!" she yelled. Vegeta ignored her. Yamcha just stared down into Vegeta's fiery, coal eyes.

"Go ahead, prince. Do it. This will look real good on your resume. I'm sure you'll be rewarded for this," Yamcha said. Vegeta twisted the shirt tighter, cutting off Yamcha's circulation. Yamcha just smiled.

Vegeta felt a hand touch the arm that was holding Yamcha up. He then felt another hand on his cheek. He saw the recognizable flicker of blue in his peripheral vision. Then he heard her soothing voice.

"Vegeta, let him go," Bulma said softly. She moved the hand that was holding his face to his chest. "Please, let him go, Vegeta," she repeated. Vegeta exhaled and dropped Yamcha back in his seat. Yamcha wheezed as he tried to get air in his lungs. He looked back up at the prince and princess. Bulma was not facing him and Vegeta was still glaring spitefully at him.

"You have no idea what has happened between the woman and that bastard Zarbon. I suggest you keep your mouth shut about matters in which you do not understand," Vegeta said in a subdued voice. It was as if he was trying not to shout. He turned mechanically on his heel and stalked back over to Bulma's seat, taking Bulma with him roughly. He practically threw her into her chair.

Bulma had to hide her smile as she situated herself in her seat. She looked back up at her delegates. Krillyn and Roshi looked as though they had witnessed Vegeta and Bulma sprouting horns. The scene before them had seemed so surreal. Krillyn had seen Vegeta's protectiveness of the princess before, but not to words. He had also never seen someone control the prince as Bulma had. Roshi had never seen the prince display any sort of protectiveness for the princess, so this was new to him in general.

"Well, is there anything else?" Bulma asked. Krillyn shook his head to get out of his stupor as he heard Bulma's voice.

"One more thing, princess." Krillyn looked around the table. Roshi was twiddling his thumbs. Yamcha was rubbing his neck. Then he looked back at Bulma. "When are we going back to Earth?" he asked. Bulma smiled.

"Soon, Krillyn." She stood up. "Soon."

* * *

After dropping the princess off at her suite, Vegeta went directly to find his father. He found the old man watching his wife spar with one of her ladies. Vegeta found it interesting that Mieke had chosen Denni to beat on. The prince took a seat next to his father.

"What have you come to ask me, son?" King Vegeta asked. Vegeta cursed his father for being, well... a father. Like his mother, he too knew his son very well. They always seemed to know that he just did not like to spend time doing nothing and being in their presence for the sake of it.

"What will become of Raeni's body?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta shot his son a sideways glance, knowing that was not what he really wanted. Sighing, he decided to answer.

"That's a bullshit question, but I'll answer it anyway. Raeni will be cremated. Brolly has asked for her ashes. Does the princess wish to have a new guard?" the king asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"I did not ask. Besides, she may be leaving soon." Vegeta did not know why, but those words made his chest hurt a bit. He shook off his discomfort and watched his mother serve Denni with a punch to the jaw. "What did Frieza want with you?" he asked after a moment of silence. Denni dodged a kick and tripped the queen up. Mieke sprung up on her hands and flipped away from Denni. Denni stared at the queen and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth.

"Frieza is impressed by our skills as warriors." King Vegeta looked at his son. "He is especially impressed by you. He wanted to know if he had an ally in the Saiyan Empire. After all, we are pretty much the only independent region left besides Earth's solar system," the king said.

"That's all he wanted?"

"No. He wanted to know if, as his allies, we would join him in his conquest of the entire universe. You know, purging planets and that kind of thing. With our power and efficiency as warriors, we could get it done much quicker," King Vegeta said.

"You didn't agree to that, did you?"

"I'm considering it."

Vegeta stared at his father for a moment or two. Before he could stop himself, Vegeta had lunged towards his father at the same time Denni and Mieke and gone after each other. The queen stopped in mid-flight and held a hand up to stop Denni. They both looked over at the brawling father and son. Mieke sighed.

"Come help me break them up. Shoot them in the lightly in the back. That will get their attention," Mieke said. Denni nodded. They both moved over to the tussling monarchs. Mieke shot the prince and Denni shot the king. They both jumped away from each other, trying to protect their tails. Vegeta looked up angrily at his mother.

"What the he..."

"If you curse at me, I swear I'll fry your hair off," Mieke said while forming a ball of white light in her hand. Vegeta knew she would make good on her threat; when he was seventeen she did so after he destroyed the family portrait. "Now, what the hell is going on here? Why are you two beating each other senseless?" she asked. Vegeta glared at his father. King Vegeta was dusting himself off. He had a bloody nose and it was broken. His jaw was also probably broken. The most Vegeta had was a busted lip and a swollen eye.

_One day, Vegeta will really do my husband in_, Mieke thought as she examined them.

"Do you know what your _**HUSBAND**_ intends to do?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta glared malicious at his son. Mieke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No, I don't. What is our son talking about, Vegeta?" Mieke asked. King Vegeta glared at his wife. He grabbed his nose and set it back into place.

"Frieza has asked for our help as his..."

"Frieza wants us to be his _**SLAVES**_!" Vegeta yelled. "That jackass was going to make the decision without asking either of us. If I hadn't come in here questioning him, he probably would've done it without even telling you about it, Mother," Vegeta yelled. Mieke stared at her son for a moment, biting her lip. Then she looked at her husband.

"You were going to sell us over to that little shit?" Mieke asked calmly. King Vegeta stepped up to his wife. Mieke looked up at him. "Were you, Vegeta? Answer me, damni..." The king slapped Mieke hard as she yelled at him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw his mother's head snap to the side.

"Don't yell at me, wife," the king whispered. Mieke turned around only to see her son approaching his father in an angry fit. She knew what about to happen.

"Vegeta, no!" she yelled. The prince paused right before he attacked his father. Instead, Vegeta held his hand out and shot a huge blast past his father's head into the clear space. It would go for miles and miles before it would finally dissipate. King Vegeta turned and looked at his son. Vegeta glared malignantly at him.

"You only get one. If you ever lay a hand on her again, I swear I'll kill you," he said. He then looked at his mother.

Mieke was looking at her son. Her left cheek was starting to bruise from the hit she had taken. She exhaled as Vegeta turned and left the room. The king followed soon after. Mieke sank to her feet. Her ladies rushed over to her.

"My queen, are you okay? She we get you something?" Denni asked, for once being helpful. Mieke smiled wryly and shook her head.

"I'm fine, ladies. I'll be just fine," she said.

_It's only a matter of time, now. But, my son must become king before Vegeta makes that decision. Frieza must not make slaves of my people. I will not let that happen_. Mieke looked off into the distance. She could still see Vegeta's blast as it was disappearing like a star. _Some sort of sacrifice must be made for the good of Vegeta-sei_.


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayed

**Empire**

**Chapter 24: Betrayed**

* * *

Bulma walked in her pitch black bedroom. She groped around for the light switch. She turned it so that the lights were dim. As she shut the door with her foot, she started to untie the gold ribbons that were holding the dark red dress closed. Bulma turned around as her dress began to slip off of her shoulders. She gasped and put a hand to her chest when her blue eyes saw the body taking up space on her bed.

"Damnit, Vegeta! You'll give me a heart attack," Bulma said. She adjusted her dress back on her. Vegeta just watched with an eyebrow raised. He was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. Bulma could not see much of him in the faintness of the light, just his outline.

"Paranoid, woman?" Vegeta asked. It sounded like he was frustrated but trying to remain calm at the same time. Bulma looked confused for a moment, but continued tying the ribbons back.

"After today, I think I have a justifiable reason to be a tad bit paranoid." Bulma brightened the lights in the bedroom. She turned back around to face Vegeta. It took a moment for her to take in his general appearance, but after she did her eyes widened to saucers. "Vegeta, what happened to your face?" she exclaimed.

Vegeta just glanced lackadaisically at her through the one eye he could see through. His left eye was swollen shut. Bulma walked over to him and kneeled down. She examined the cut under his eye and his busted lip. Vegeta just continued to watch her without saying anything.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"My father and I had a talk," Vegeta stated candidly. Bulma withdrew her hands and stared at him for a moment.

"Well, it obviously got way past words. Do you two always talk with your fists?" Bulma asked rhetorically. She stood up and went to her closet. She returned with a glass jar full of a green substance. Vegeta watched her apprehensively.

"What's that?" he asked as she opened the jar. The thick green substance was the one that she had used before on him. Bulma smiled up at him. Vegeta shook his head. "I can heal on my own, woman. I don't need your help."

"Shut up and hold still," Bulma said. Vegeta watched as she sat on her knees in front of him. She put a little of the gel on his minor wounds and rubbed it in. "All done."

"These would've healed in a day or two, woman. You're help was not needed," Vegeta said tersely. Bulma closed the jar and stood up.

"Whatever, Vegeta." She went to put it up and to change clothes. "Are you going to tell me why your father tried to beat your face in?" she asked from the closet. Vegeta unfolded his arms and leaned back on her bed.

"That prick wants us to join Frieza in his dictatorial conquest of the universe. He doesn't seem to realize that doing that would only make us Frieza's lapdogs. My father is an idiot. My mother would've been better off ruling by herself than with that fool. Everyone knows she's the brains behind the monarchy," Vegeta said. Bulma came out of the closet in a new black nightgown. She sat over by Vegeta. She stared at his eye.

"There is something else."

"Yes." Vegeta looked into her eyes. "Frieza also seems just as intrigued with my strength as he is intrigued by your intelligence," Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes filled with worry.

"Your father wouldn't sell you over to Frieza, would he?"

"Oh, he would. If only to prolong his pathetic existence, he would. The only reason I haven't killed my father and succeeded to the throne is because my mother, for whatever reason, is attracted to the fool." Vegeta cleared his throat. "It would make her... unhappy if I were to do it without her being ready for it."

Bulma smiled a bit at Vegeta's words. Vegeta always seemed to say such tender things when he did not realize he was saying them. Then, something occurred to her.

"Vegeta, you would have to go work for Frieza if your father told you to?"

"It would depend on what the penalty for insubordination is. Knowing the twisted ways of Frieza, he would probably say he'll destroy Vegeta-sei if I don't comply with his wishes. If he threatens to kill my father, I'd probably let him kill the bastard."

"Does Frieza have any idea how strong you really are?" Bulma asked. Vegeta glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. Bulma was giving him that same worried stare. He sighed and looked away.

"No. I suppose he has some idea if he wants my services so badly." He looked back at her. "I think he imagines we will make a great team if he has both of us under his control," Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma's face continued to look anxious.

"I'm not amused, Vegeta." Bulma lay on her side. "What will you do?" she asked. Vegeta stood up. He walked towards her terrace. Before he opened the doors, he turned to face her. Bulma watched him.

"You are going home as soon as possible. I have a feeling it is about it get very heated between my father and I. I don't want you to see what I'm capable of just yet. It'll only give you nightmares," he said stoically. Bulma rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You're not going to escort me home?"

"No. Brolly will protect you. I'm also lending Kakarrot out to you. They will be more than enough. Besides, won't you have your techs? They are Saiyans, even if they are relatively weak in comparison to us," Vegeta said. Bulma swallowed hard.

"Vegeta..."

"Woman, you worry too much." Vegeta turned and opened her doors. He stepped through the curtains and closed them behind him, leaving her alone on her bed.

_I don't like the look of this_, Bulma thought as she crawled to the head of her bed and put her head down on her plush pillow. _I don't like it one bit_.

* * *

Late that night, King Vegeta sat in the conference room of the palace. It was silent and dark in the large room. There was a message for him. He took a deep breath and pressed a button. Frieza's face appeared on a small screen in front of him.

"Good evening, Vegeta," Frieza said.

"Hello, Frieza," King Vegeta said in a calm tone. Frieza nodded.

"Have you made your decision on what we discussed?" the alien asked. King Vegeta nodded slowly.

"Yes, I have. But first, I would like to ask why you attempted to kill the very thing you want. It doesn't make any sense," the king said. Frieza waved a hand.

"Oh, I knew someone would step in to save the wench. She will have her day, Vegeta. Now, we have to get to business. When will she be leaving?" Frieza asked. King Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Outside the room, Suri, Mieke's lady, was leaning against the wall. She was holding a plate of snacks. She had been on a late night errand for the queen when she had come across the king's talking. When she had heard the name "Frieza," she had been compelled to stop and listen. As she listened to the king discuss business with the evil tyrannical alien, her mouth hung open. Once the conversation was over, she knew she had to move. She looked to her right and left and decided to go right.

_Who do I tell; the queen or the prince? If I tell the queen, she'll confront the king and he'll only attempt to kill her. If I tell the prince, he'll try to kill the king. It's too soon to kill the ki_...

King Vegeta appeared in front of Suri. Suri dropped the plate as his right hand closed around her small throat. She was slowly lifted off her feet. King Vegeta stared at her. Suri clawed at his hand.

"Y-Y-Your majesty," Suri whispered in a strangled voice. King Vegeta continued to stare blandly at her.

"You were eavesdropping," he said. Suri's eyes began to water as his grip became tighter and tighter. She tried to shake her head. "Were you not eavesdropping?" he asked.

"F-Forgive m-m-me, m-m-majesty." Suri continued to claw at him. "I w-w-will not repeat what I h-h-heard."

"I know." King Vegeta snapped Suri's neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her arms fell limply at her sides. Vegeta released her body. She crumpled to the floor next to the fallen snacks. He stared at her for one minute more before deciding to walk away.

* * *

Two days later, Mieke called Vegeta to her room. She was a bit distraught about Suri's sudden disappearance. She had sent her lady out for snacks and the poor girl had never returned. All that was left were some uneaten snacks scattered near the conference room. Her body was missing completely.

_Something foul happened to her. I just know it did_, Mieke thought as she waited for her son in her chambers. Vegeta walking in as his mother was putting on her armor. Mieke turned to face him, her face serious.

"You are not traveling with the princess?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. Mieke nodded. She walked past him. "I fear your father has done something very bad, Vegeta." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" he asked. Mieke faced him again as she put on her black gloves.

"I believe he killed Suri," she stated calmly.

"What reason would the old man have for killing one of your ladies?" Vegeta asked. Mieke shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the smart one. You figure it out," she said. "We should get out to the ship." Mieke stepped to the side as Vegeta opened the door for her.

* * *

Bulma stood outside alone; Chichi and Kakarrot had already boarded the ship. She looked up at the sky of Vegeta-sei. For some reason, it seemed a little more depressing than usual. The sky's clouds were thicker and every now and then, Bulma swore she saw lightning. Bulma also became aware of a ship not too far off from hers. She had never seen it before. She barely noticed Yamcha come up beside her.

"Something wrong, babe?" he asked. Bulma shivered at the nickname and looked down at him.

"Do not _**EVER**_ call me that, Yamcha. It sounds so... fake." She looked around. "Where is everyone? You would think they would want to see us off," she said. As she said that, the Royal Family made their appearance. She started to walk towards them. Her pace slowed when she saw the expression on Mieke.

"Mieke, are you okay?" she asked. Mieke realized what she looked like and brightened up considerably.

"Peachy keen, princess. I'm just a little sad that this is it. You're actually on your way to become queen now," she said.

It had not yet dawned on Bulma that that was what she was leaving to go do on Earth. She looked at Vegeta and then turned to look at Yamcha. Then she looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed. He looked very irritated rather than angry. Bulma lowered her head.

"Um, this is for you." Bulma handed him the black and white capsule that held the gravity room. Vegeta looked at it then up at her. "It holds the gravity room. I finished it for you. It's the only one I've made so far. Um, it's pretty self-explanatory to run. It also has capsules for training bots in there and a rejuvenation tank with plenty of healing fluid," she said quickly. Vegeta nodded in thanks. Another moment of silence passed between them.

"Where is Brolly?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Bulma looked up. Brolly had boarded the ship with Chichi and Kakarrot to instruct the Roshi and Krillyn on some things. He had yet to return, which was quite odd. Bulma looked back at the large ship.

"He boarded already. Normally, he would've been back by now. I guess he's waiting for me, though. He must've figured I'd be safe with all these other guards out here." Bulma looked at Vegeta. "So, I guess this is it."

"I suppose," Vegeta said. He stared at her.

Bulma did not know how to say goodbye to Vegeta without openly showing her affection for him. Obviously, neither did he. This was quite apparent to everyone who was watching this. Mieke was watching them with questionable eyes. Yamcha was watching them with jealousy in his. He knew Bulma held some sort of fondness for the prince, but he could not prove it. Finally Bulma lowered her head as her eyes began to tear.

"Goodbye, Vegeta," she whispered. She turned and walked away. She grabbed Yamcha and began to pull him off.

Vegeta gazed at her as she walked away from him and seemingly out of his life. HE could feel his mother glaring at him and sighed. Then, something his mother said earlier came back to him and the wheels began churning. Something bad was about to happen. Bulma started climbing the steps after Yamcha.

_My mother's lady disappeared around the conference room_. Vegeta looked over at his father. King Vegeta was watching the princess and her fiancè board. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back at them. _The conference room_...

* * *

Yamcha entered the ship. He looked up and saw someone in armor. He nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Bulma access. Bulma held up her dress. She immediately felt that something was wrong. She stopped walking before stepping into the ship. She looked up.

Zarbon was smiling down at her. Yamcha was behind him, standing with his arms crossed. Bulma's mouth hung open for a moment. She shot Yamcha an even glare before turning to scream.

* * *

King Vegeta grabbed Mieke roughly and subdued her. The queen looked around in question. Vegeta looked at his father as he manhandled his mother.

"What the hell are you doing? Release her!" Vegeta yelled.

"_**VEGETA**_!" Bulma yelled. She had turned and was about to run down the stairs when Zarbon grabbed her quickly. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. Vegeta looked between his mother and Bulma. Mieke seemed to accept her fate and motioned for Vegeta to go to Bulma. Vegeta nodded and started to move. A sinister voice shocked him.

"I think not, Prince Vegeta," it said. Vegeta was stopped by a fist in his gut. He coughed and stumbled backwards, holding his stomach. Bulma continued to fight in Zarbon's grasp. Dodoria had dealt Vegeta the punch. Vegeta stood up straight and shook off his discomfort with relative ease. But, it was not Dodoria's voice that Vegeta had heard. Vegeta turned his head.

Frieza approached him. Vegeta frowned and glared back at his father. The king seemed to ignore his son. Frieza walked in front of Vegeta.

"Frieza. What do you want? Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"Your father has made a little agreement with me, as has the princess' fiancé," Frieza said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You both are now mine," he said.

"I'm not an item you can haggle with, asshole. What makes you think I will do anything you say?" Vegeta asked. Frieza smiled.

"Oh, you will obey, Prince Vegeta. Both you and the princess will obey my every whim," he said. He looked over at Zarbon. Zarbon nodded and dragged Bulma down the ramp. He snapped something around her neck. Frieza held out some type of remote. Zarbon released Bulma. She stumbled away from him and tried to take the collar off. Frieza looked at Vegeta and pressed the button.

Bulma had never felt such pain. An electric current was being passed through her body. It was almost unbearable. She did not know when her legs gave out, but she did know that she almost knocked herself unconscious with the fall. When the pain finally subsided, she managed to sit up on her hands. She heard Yamcha yelling in the background.

"You said you would not torture her!" he yelled. Zarbon shrugged.

"We lied," he said bluntly. Yamcha frowned and looked at Bulma. Somehow, she had not screamed at all during that horrific-looking torment. Instead, had just grit her teeth together.

Vegeta had silently watched Bulma writhing in pain. She had done what he had told her to do; she had not screamed. He looked back at Frieza. His finger hovered over the button of the remote again. He grinned at the prince.

"It would be best if you just comply, Vegeta. I will take the princess either way it goes. You can go with her to watch her, or you can let her suffer alone. It's your choice," Frieza said. Vegeta glared into Frieza's eyes. Then he looked at Bulma's. She was shaking her head slowly.

_Foolish woman. As if I'd leave her alone like that bastard fiancé of hers_, he thought. He looked back at Frieza.

"Fine. Take that collar off of her," Vegeta said. Frieza nodded.

"I suppose I can do that much. I have other ways of keeping the princess in line," he said while looking at Zarbon. The green-haired alien walked over to Bulma and yanked her to her feet. Bulma stood up weakly and Zarbon unsnapped the collar. "Zarbon, take the princess to our ship. Prince Vegeta, you can go with Dodoria. King Vegeta, a word?" Frieza said.

Vegeta gave Yamcha the most vicious look he could muster and proceeded to follow the pink blob on to the ship that was far off. How had he not noticed it? He was too busy being sentimental with Bulma to. That's what had happened. Now, they were both captives. He watched with vengeful eyes as Zarbon held the princess a little too comfortably.

_That human will not get away with this. When we get out of this, the woman gets to choose how he dies_, Vegeta thought.

* * *

King Vegeta released his wife as Frieza approached them. Mieke's eyes were burning with rage. Frieza smiled at the beautiful queen. He touched her chin. Mieke slapped his hand away and turned to her husband. She punched his head into the wall before storming into the castle. King Vegeta removed his head and looked at Frieza, shaking off his discomfort.

"Well, I suppose you will be sleeping alone tonight, Vegeta," Frieza said. King Vegeta smirked. "I appreciate your assistance in this matter. I will be calling upon the assistance of your army when needed. I hear that Prince Vegeta has their full loyalty."

"Unfortunately, more so than I do. Don't worry. Bargaining with the princess and his mother was much better than bargaining with me or the planet. My son will do anything for his mother. I think the princess has caught his attention, as well," King Vegeta said. Frieza nodded.

"Good man. Believe me, my good king. You will not regret this great decision you made. The other humans are merely asleep. Send them home or leave them here. I have no use for them." Frieza looked thoughtful for a moment. "I may have use for the princess' fiancé, though. Send him to the Earth."

"Will do, Frieza," King Vegeta said. Frieza nodded and walked back to his ship.

* * *

Bulma felt herself being chained to something. Her eyes were closed. Her limbs were still a bit sore from the electric shock she had been subjected to. She finally managed to open her eyes when a bright light shone in her face. She opened her eyes and looked up. She frowned at what she saw.

Zarbon stood over her with a smug expression on his face. Bulma sat up and scooted as far away from him as possible. She glanced around her. She was chained to a pole in the center of an all white room, much like the room she and Chichi had been placed in when they were first traveling to Vegeta-sei. Bulma glanced at her chains. They were metal, but she sensed that something was different about them. She looked back up at Zarbon.

"Where is Vegeta?" she asked. Zarbon feigned hurt.

"Is my presence not enough, princess? I thought I might entertain you for a while," he said. He walked towards her. Bulma continued to scoot back towards the wall. When she hit it, Zarbon bent down to her and leaned in towards her face. "You're in my territory now, princess. I suggest you get used to it." Bulma turned her head towards him.

"That a fact? Well, I guess I should practice my manners," Bulma said. She reared her head back and made a disgusting noise. It was too late before Zarbon realized what she was going to do. She spat a mixture of mucus and saliva at him. It landed directly on his cheek. Bulma smirked, proud of her accomplishment. Zarbon wiped the substance away and looked at it.

"Why you little..." He walked over to the wall and pressed the only thing of color in the room: a little red button. Bulma's eyes widened and she felt another electrical charge pass through her body. Again, she did not scream. She just twisted in pain until Zarbon released the button. He smiled and walked over to her. Bulma looked up at him. "As stated before, you're in my territory now, princess." He walked out of the room.

Bulma's breathing slowed a bit after a few minutes. She curled up into a ball and brought her hands to her chest. Tears started forming in her eyes. She immediately inhaled and wiped her face with her closed fists.

_I will not cry. I refuse to cry_! Bulma thought. Yamcha's face flashed in her mind. She frowned. _I will get revenge_.

* * *

Vegeta sat in a chair in a dark room. He saw the white, pink, and purple alien glide past him Frieza sat in what looked like a giant floating ball. His tail hung over one side. Vegeta just looked at him in a confused way. Then Vegeta saw Dodoria enter. He vaguely remembered the punch he had received from the pink ball of fat.

"Don't look so menacing, Vegeta. I'm not going to kill you where you sit," Frieza said. Vegeta turned his glare back to Frieza.

"Where is the woman?" he asked in a deadpan voice. He sounded so unnervingly calm that it caused Dodoria to tremble somewhat. Frieza just smirked.

"Little prince, she is being well taken care of, I assure you. Now, is there anything you would like to say before I give you your first assignment?" Frieza asked. Vegeta nodded and turned his eyes to Dodoria.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He stood up and walked over to him. The chains on Vegeta's wrists stopped him just before he got close enough to hurt Dodoria. Instead, the shorter prince glared with intent at him. "I don't like being taken off guard like that. The thrashing I will inflict on you when I get the chance will be too wonderful for words," Vegeta said with a wicked grin. Dodoria just stared at him. Frieza laughed and clasped his hands together in delight.

"Bloodthirsty and ferocious; I like it, Vegeta. Dodoria, you had better watch out. Vegeta just might take your place." Frieza looked back at Vegeta. "Calm down, prince. Now, your father tells me that you have the loyalty of the armies of Vegeta-sei," he said. Vegeta glared down at Frieza.

"They answer to me and only me. I won't have them dishonor the Saiyan race by doing your pathetic bidding," Vegeta said. Frieza frowned.

"If you value your precious princess' life, you will do as I say, Prince Vegeta. I want to test your abilities. Take a few of your best to this planet. Purge it in the shortest amount of time as possible and report back to Planet One."

"What if I don't come back?" Vegeta asked. Frieza smiled.

"Oh, you'll come back, prince."

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes and saw someone standing over her. It was that ugly alien again. She sat up, realizing it was Frieza. She scooted back against the wall. Frieza smiled down at her. He was alone this time.

"Hello, Bulma. I see you have awakened." He took a step towards her. Bulma put her chained hands to her chest. "Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you... yet. It appears that you made Zarbon angry with you. That is not wise, princess," he said.

"Your point?" Bulma asked lackadaisically.

"Princess, I am a charitable person. I'm not, as they say, oppressive. I'm just..."

"Avaricious, rapacious, greedy, covetous, shall I go on?" Bulma asked. Frieza smiled.

"You know me so well, princess. Why don't you want to work for me? I'm not so bad once you get to know me," he said. Bulma stuck her nose in the air.

"I refuse," she said. Frieza approached her and grabbed her by her chains. He pulled her forward roughly. Bulma fell forward at his feet. She immediately sat up on her knees and looked up at him. Frieza's tail wrapped around her throat.

"It would be such a tragedy to let all this beauty to become emaciated. You are just too stunning, Bulma. I'm sure attractions such as yourself only come around once every couple millennia. How lucky am I to witness a goddess like you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Bulma squeezed out. "Where is Vegeta?" she asked. Frieza rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you two? All you can do is ask about each other. If you must know, he is getting ready to go on a mission for me. He's doing it so that I don't have to kill you. If you want you precious prince to stay alive, I suggest you do as I say from now on, princess," he said. He tightened his hold on her.

Bulma bit her lip as he squeezed her neck painfully. She stared into Frieza's beady eyes before sighing. If Vegeta was reducing himself to slavery for her, then she could return the favor by doing the same for him. She knew he could take care of himself, but she did not and could not take a chance on losing him.

"Okay!" she yelled. Frieza smirked and loosened his grip on her. His tail fell to the side. Bulma leaned back on her feet and stared at the floor. "What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"I'm glad you asked."


	25. Chapter 25: All Sorts of Pain

**Empire**

**Chapter 25: All Sorts of Pain**

* * *

Mieke stood on the terrace in her bedroom. She watched as several ships full of the Saiyan army departed from the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei. She could hear Chichi's constant sniffling from her bedroom. Between Bulma being taken into Frieza's custody and Kakarrot's call to duty, the human was a wreck. The other three humans had returned to Earth. Mieke's judgment was likely to fail her if she had seen the face of the one called Yamcha. She scowled when she pictured his face.

_Rotten, back-stabbing snake! He's not fit to breathe the same air that the princess breathes_, Mieke thought. She squeezed the stone railing. She was brought from her thoughts by Denni's hard, low voice.

"Your majesty, Lady Chichi is in some sort of pain," Denni said. Mieke loosened her grip on the balcony's railing. She turned her head slowly to look at Denni. After observing the dark-haired Saiyan for a moment, she sighed. Mieke released the railing and walked past Denni. Denni followed her queen back inside the bedroom.

Chichi was curled up on Mieke's bed's dark red sheets. Her face was tear-stained, puffy, and pink. She appeared to be running a fever. She was holding her abdomen and drawing in tight breaths through clenched teeth. Bulma's pet Feyore, Snow, was looking at Chichi with worried eyes. It was rubbing up against her legs, trying to comfort her. When Mieke entered, it turned and ran to the queen, making a loud racket. Mieke looked down at Snow and picked it up.

"Shh. I'll see what's wrong with her." Mieke put Snow on her shoulder. She sat down on the bed and looked at Chichi. She noticed the redness in her cheeks. A sly smile came to her face. "Oh, Chichi?"

"Yes, Mieke?" Chichi moaned. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She glanced at the Saiyan queen. "What is it?"

"I want you to go to the infirmary," Mieke said. Chichi looked confused.

"Right now? Why?"

"I think you know why," Mieke said while winking. Chichi's eyes widened as realization washed over her. She looked down and looked back up. Then she stood up shakily.

"But... only once... I can't... huh?" she mumbled incoherently. Snow leaped from Mieke to Chichi. Chichi caught him dazedly, still looking in shock at Mieke. Mieke glanced over at Crenia.

"Crenia, escort Chichi to the infirmary. Have one of the female doctors examine her." As Mieke was talking, Gemma came rushing into the room loudly. Everyone turned to look at the youngest lady of Mieke. Mieke raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong. "Catch your breath, Gemma," she said.

Gemma drew in deep breaths as she tried to get air into her lungs. She stood up straight. She swallowed hard and looked directly at Mieke. She appeared to be afraid of something. Crenia narrowed her eyes.

"My queen, the king is..."

"_**WIFE**_!" King Vegeta bellowed from the sitting room of the suite. All the women took a quick look towards the bedroom's door. Mieke sighed deeply.

_Damnit. I don't feel like fighting him off now. I knew it would come eventually, but so soon_? She looked at Chichi. Chichi was petting Snow. Snow was hissing at the bedroom door. _I have to stay around for her. But, I'm so mad at him I can't stand it_, Mieke thought.

"Crenia, take Chichi now. Ladies, wait in the sitting room. This won't take long," Mieke said.

Crenia squeezed her fists together. Mieke was about to do something stupid. She was going to do more than just egg the king on. Crenia knew that feral look in Mieke's eye all too well. But, she knew better than to question her queen's motives better than anyone. She grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her through the door.

King Vegeta came through the door just as the ladies of Mieke tried to escape. They let him pass through while keeping their heads down and remaining silent. Cirra was the last one through. She closed the door, giving Mieke one last fleeting glance.

Mieke sat on her bed, leaning back on her hands. She stared with a revolted expression at her husband. King Vegeta just watched her, seemingly unaffected by her gaze. After a moment of deafening silence, Mieke got up and began walking to her terrace.

"Have you come just to watch me, Vegeta? Or do you actually want something with me?" Mieke finally asked. The king crossed his arms. Mieke turned to face him.

"Are you cross with me, woman?" King Vegeta asked. Mieke raised an eyebrow. She stalked over to the king.

"Cross? Am I _**CROSS**_? I should blow a fucking hole in your chest but death is far too great an honor to bestow upon the likes of scum like you, Vegeta. You deserve something far worse," she said. "You sold your own flesh and blood into captivity. Did you kill Suri, too?"

King Vegeta just stood there, leering at his much shorter wife as she spoke in a hateful tone at him. She was getting herself so worked up that she was turning as red in the face as her hair. In his semi-intoxicated state, he did not know if he was aroused or angered by her spunk and disrespect towards him. He took a step forward. Mieke had to look up further at him.

"That little wench of yours was too nosy for her own good," he said in a subdued voice.

Mieke's eyes widened. So Suri had met her end at the hands of the king. Mieke's initial surprise wore off almost immediately. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into King Vegeta's lazy ones.

"You sick son of a bitch..." she whispered.

Before she had completely finished the insult, the king had slapped her. Mieke had not braced herself for it and went down to her left. She sat up quickly and moved her jaw around. She glared up at the king. He was looking down condescendingly at her.

"You have such a mouth on you, wo..." King Vegeta stopped as Mieke's fist flew across his face. He took a step back from the sheer force she had put into it. Having never fought his wife in real battle, he had no idea she could move that fast.

Mieke watched the king examine his busted lip. She took a few steps away from him. She rarely ever fought back. When she did, it was only for fun. But now, she was pissed off and she wanted to cause the man before her as much pain as possible. She knew that she most likely lose the fight, but she had to try.

King Vegeta looked up at her. Mieke blinked and completely missed King Vegeta's motion to get behind her. She gasped when he twisted her right arm behind her back. He took her left hand in his and held her palm up. Mieke tried to shrug him off, but he was too strong.

"Let me go, Vegeta," Mieke said.

"You have hit me twice today." King Vegeta took Mieke's left pinky in-between his thumb and index finger. He got close to her right ear. "You've never hit me hard enough to actually draw blood. I believe an apology is in order," he said. Mieke moved her head away from him.

"Go to hell, Vegeta," Mieke spat out. She squeezed her eyes shut as King Vegeta broke her pinky finger in one swift motion. She looked at her misshapen finger and then looked away.

"I'll get what I want from you, wife. I always do."

"If you want it, you'll have to fight for it this time, husband. I swear you'll run out of fingers before you do," Mieke said. King Vegeta frowned and broke her ring and middle fingers in succession. Mieke bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling.

_I need to buy time. Think, Mieke, think_, she thought. She opened her right fist against King Vegeta's stomach. Just as he was about to break her index finger, a faint blue light appeared between them. The king looked down.

"Release me or I'll blast your dick off," Mieke said. King Vegeta smirked. He gripped Mieke right wrist.

"Is that so?" he whispered. Mieke pushed the ball of light closer to him.

"Try me," she said. She realized what the king was going to do too late.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Mieke's ladies all squeezed their eyes shut as they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Cirra stood up as Crenia returned without Chichi. Crenia observed the ladies. They all appeared worried. Crenia closed the suite's door behind her.

"What has happened?" Crenia asked curtly.

"The queen screamed. She never screams," Cirra said. Crenia nodded and looked towards the door.

"He's probably killing her in there! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Denni yelled. Everyone looked at her. Crenia sighed.

_Now she grows a conscience_, she mused.

"We never interfere. I would every time, but it is the queen who advises me not to do so." Crenia took a seat next to Gemma. "So we wait," she said as calmly as she could.

* * *

Half an hour later, the king emerged, jarring the ladies and Crenia. He looked slightly beaten and tired. His knuckles were bruised and he had scratches all over his arms and face. The women bowed to him as he passed. Once he was through the suite door, they ran in the bedroom to find their queen. They found her on her bed, but the sight still made them stop.

Mieke was hardly recognizable with all the bruises that covered her. One of her sheets covered her from the bed. She was no longer wearing clothes. Three fingers on her left hand were broken. Her left arm was obviously dislocated. Mieke's right cheek was swollen and purple. But, what had caused the horrifying scream was the destruction of Mieke's right arm; it was broken in three places.

The queen managed to turn her head to look at her ladies. Her breathing was slow. She smiled weakly before closing her eyes. Crenia and Cirra immediately went to her side. Denni and Gemma appeared to be frozen in their places; they had never seen the queen so battered and bloody. Crenia kneeled down to Mieke.

"Mieke, you need to get to the..."

"Crenia, I can't be moved from this spot. Trust me. They're going to have to come to me this time." Mieke looked at her left hand as best as she could. "You can set the breaks, though," she said. Crenia sighed and nodded. She slowly lifted Mieke's left hand from the bed. Mieke closed her eyes.

"Gemma and Cirra, send for the doctors who normally tend to the queen. Denni, find something to dress the queen in." Crenia set one finger as she gave orders. Mieke flinched without screaming. The ladies hustled to do their duties. Crenia took another finger in her hand. She closed her eyes.

_I hope that bastard gets what's coming to him_, she thought.

* * *

Vegeta paced the room he had been given like a caged animal. He was wondering anxiously about two people: his mother and the woman. He had always known his parents fought, but he had never seen his father strike his mother openly. Vegeta walked over to the wall and punched it.

_Damnit! All this waiting is making me panicky. I don't like being panicky_, he thought angrily. He whirled around when he heard the door open. Dodoria stood there. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the pink blob. He resisted the urge to kill him and clinched his fists together instead.

"What do you want?" Vegeta spat.

"It is time for you to go. You're being transferred to another ship," Dodoria said. Vegeta folded his arms and followed Dodoria out of the room.

* * *

Bulma sat in a dark room on Frieza's ship. Her technicians were sitting around her, looking frightened. Obviously, they had not been briefed on why they were going to Frieza's ship. When they had seen the princess, some relief had come over their faces. Now, they just sat in what appeared to be some sort of observation room. There was a window on one side where anyone who passed could see them.

"Princess Bulma, what is going on? Why are we here?" Kamala asked. Bulma sighed.

"Frieza wants me to work for him," Bulma answered shortly. She sighed and fought back her anger. She kept telling herself that she was not enraged at her techs. They had done nothing wrong. She had others to be angry at.

_Others like Yamcha and King Vegeta_, Bulma thought.

"We're not really going to help him, are we?" Juxto asked.

"If you want the prince to live, you will do as I say, Juxto," Bulma said, giving him a glare. Juxto nodded and looked down. Bulma turned her head back forward. She dared to glance out the window of the room at that exact moment. Her breath caught.

Vegeta was passing with Dodoria, scowl and all. Bulma rose to her feet and ran to the window. She beat on the glass as hard as she could. Vegeta stopped and looked towards her. It was like he was looking directly through her. Could he not see her?

"_**VEGETA**_!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could. Vegeta just continued to stare through her. Bulma beat on the window some more. "Can't you see me? Can't you hear me?" she yelled.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the wall in front of him. He could've sworn he just heard the woman. Either he was starting to lose his mind or she was behind this wall. He turned and looked at Dodoria. Dodoria had stopped and was now staring at him with a confused look. Vegeta looked back at the wall. He still heard the beating and calling of his name.

"Is something wrong? Your army is waiting for you," Dodoria said snidely. Vegeta glared back him.

"No." Vegeta began following Dodoria again.

* * *

Bulma watched Vegeta walk off after Dodoria. She sank to the floor. He could not see her. He had obviously heard her, though. If it was only muffled, he had heard her.

"Sad, princess?" an unpleasant voice said. Bulma's hands curled up into fists. She kept her forehead against the window as tears fell on her lap. She did not look up as she heard the footsteps grow closer. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back sooner or later."

"You sick bastard..." Bulma growled low in her throat. "You get off on causing people pain?" she asked, looking up at Frieza. The little alien shrugged. He yanked her up to her feet.

"Maybe it will give you some incentive. Come hither, princess. I have something I want to show you." Frieza walked off. Bulma dusted herself off and wiped the tears from her face. She followed Frieza over to a table. Zarbon was standing next to him with a cheeky grin on his face. Bulma gave him a disgusted glare and looked away. She looked down at the table and tried to hide her gasp.

Some of her blueprints from Earth were sitting on the table. They were clearly in code. Only Bulma knew what they meant. She swallowed and looked back up at Frieza. He was looking at her mischievously.

"What is all of this, Bulma?" he asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Just some drawings I made when I was much younger. I don't even know if any of it will work. You have scientists. They couldn't figure out any of it?" she asked. Frieza narrowed his eyes.

"I have an aversion to liars, Bulma."

"That is quite contradictory to the way you live your life, isn't it, Frieza? You aren't exactly the most honest of beings yourself," Bulma said while crossing her arms. The words were intended to be a thought. She had spoken without thinking first. Frieza, however, took the comment lightly and only smirked.

"Touché, princess. However, one of my scientists already told me that this blueprint is written in some type of code. One would need the person responsible to decode it. That person is you," he said. He took a step around the table and got closer to her. Bulma stood her ground. "You have only two options, Bulma."

Bulma looked back at the blueprint. She turned and looked at her techs; her loyal techs. She sighed and picked up the blueprint.

"It's the blueprint for a weapon. It's supposed to make the wielder stronger," Bulma said quietly. Frieza raised an eyebrow.

"How much stronger?" he asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I don't know. A lot. I suppose it depends on who's manipulating it. If I was to wield it, I would probably only be as strong as one of them. If you were to wield it, you'd probably be about fifty times as strong as you are now," she nearly whispered.

Frieza looked at Zarbon. The green-haired alien nodded. Frieza smirked and glanced back at the saddening princess. Bulma looked as if she had just sold her soul to the devil. Frieza took the blueprint from her and looked at it again.

"How does it work exactly?"

"Well, I would have to connect it to your body. It would essentially become part of you," Bulma said. "You'd become almost like an android."

"I see. When can you have it done?"

"It will take some time..."

"We're going to my headquarters on Planet One. You'll have everything you need to get started there. Zarbon, escort the princess to a proper room. Have her techs go to the lower decks," Frieza said. He turned and left the room. Zarbon nodded and looked at Bulma. Bulma stepped back and away from him.

"Follow me, your highness," he said in his usual sniveling way.

* * *

Zarbon led Bulma to a different part of the ship she had yet to see. Thankfully, he said nothing to her the whole way there. When they finally came to a stop at a door, Zarbon opened it with a card key. He handed it to Bulma. Bulma looked confused for a moment.

"I'm not a barbarian, princess," he said. Bulma frowned and stepped past him. As she did so, Zarbon snapped a collar around her neck. Bulma gasped as he did so. She knocked against the wall to get away from him. When she realized what had happened she glared up at him. He was grinning maliciously at her. "But, I will have you under my thumb." He waved the remote in her face.

"You son of a bitch!" Bulma yelled. Zarbon shook his index finger and pushed the button. Bulma winced as a shock passed through her body.

"Respect, princess. I demand it at all times," he said as the shock stopped. Bulma opened her eyes and glared up at him. "And why won't you scream? I know it hurts."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Bulma smirked in a very Vegeta-like way. She got closer to Zarbon's face. "The only screams I'll ever make are the ones of pleasure from when Vegeta is fucking me senseless," she said in a low voice. She withdrew from him. Zarbon's eyes widened. Just as he was about to push the button, a voice came over the intercom.

"_**ZARBON**_,_** PLEASE COME TO LORD FRIEZA'S CHAMBERS**_!!" it said. Zarbon removed his finger. Bulma grinned and slid into the room as he stalked off in a fury.

Bulma examined the room she had been given. It was more like a luxury cell than anything. There was a small bed and a small bathroom. A chest full of the same spandex bodysuits she used when she worked in the lab was in a far corner. There was a tiny porthole over the bed. Bulma sighed and walked over to the bed. She threw herself down on it.

_Come back to me, Vegeta_, she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

Vegeta and Dodoria arrived on one of the ships that held the Saiyan army. When the Saiyans saw their prince, they seemed to relax a bit. When they saw who he was with, the look of barefaced perplexity and astonishment washed over them all. Vegeta sighed; he knew this was going to be difficult.

Commanding the Saiyan army was not complicated for someone as skilled in battle as Vegeta. He was a born strategist. Like all Saiyans though, he did have fleeting lapses in judgment and let his anger take control of him. It also did not help that Vegeta's fuse was relatively short. He was not above killing one of his own men for disobeying an order, although the order had to be one of relative importance. He would not kill a soldier for bringing him water instead of Shuti.

But as all his men observed their angry prince approach them on telecoms and in person, they wondered what was happening. All they had heard was rumors about Frieza and the king. Not much else had been said. Vegeta was almost relieved when his two most trusted guards came up to him immediately.

"Sire, what is going on?" Raditz whispered urgently.

"Yeah, Vegeta. Everyone is all edgy. Some are saying that Frieza is behind all this," Kakarrot said. Vegeta nodded.

"That's because the bastard is." Vegeta walked past his horror-struck guards and stepped up to address his soldiers. '"I don't care for sugarcoating things, so I'll give it to straight. Your _**KING**_ has _**VOLUNTEERED**_ our services to Frieza. We will be purging planets for him until further notice. This fat fuck behind me will give you your orders. Since I have the allegiance of all of you, I ask that you just trust me. _Death to traitors is a promise_," Vegeta said the last sentence in their native language. Dodoria raised an eyebrow.

For a moment, the army was silent as they stared at their prince and commanding officer. Then they all bowed their heads in agreement. Vegeta nodded slightly and stepped down. He turned to face his two subordinates. They did not look happy. Instead, the looked slightly worried.

"Stop looking like a bunch of women. I need you two to be sharp. Both of you are coming with me right now," Vegeta said. Kakarrot glanced at Raditz, who just shrugged. "We're going on a purging mission."

"Vegeta, I don't want to kill people just 'cause," Kakarrot said. Vegeta sighed.

"Listen, Kakarrot. Do you want that princess to live?" he asked. Kakarrot nodded slowly. "Then shut up and do as I say. My hands are tied here. While you two were snoozing, we were being made slaves to Frieza."

"What do you mean?" both brothers asked.

"I'm Frieza's guinea pig and the woman is Frieza's lab rat. I do his dirty work and she makes his toys. I do this to keep her alive and I assume she does the same for me. I would prefer it if she didn't, though. I can take care of myself," Vegeta mumbled as they walked to the docking bay of the ship.

* * *

When they arrived at the docking bay, three pods were waiting for them. As they climbed into them, Raditz thought of a question. He leaned out of the pod and looked at the sour-looking prince. He was almost afraid to say anything to Vegeta.

"What planet are we going to first, Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta glared at him.

"Hadrian Nine," Vegeta stated dryly. Raditz's eyes widened.

"But, that's in our empire. Why are we purging a planet that we're supposed to protect?"

"At this point, I'm done asking questions, Raditz," Vegeta said. He closed the pod's door and pressed a couple of buttons. The pod took off. Raditz and Kakarrot followed soon after. Vegeta stared out the window as the sleeping gas started to fill the pod.

_I wonder what the woman's doing_...


	26. Chapter 26: Ire

**Empire**

**Chapter 26: Ire**

* * *

Vegeta's pod landed in the snow-covered terrain of Hadrian 9. Kakarrot and Raditz landed not too far from him. Each pod had created a large, deep crater. Kakarrot was the first to exit his small, cramped pod. He had a scouter over his right eye.

Kakarrot was not the typical Saiyan. Like every Saiyan, he did enjoy a good fight. But, he did not enjoy slaughtering enemies. He had only ever killed in self-defense and in order to protect his ward, Vegeta. Not once had he enjoyed it or done it with a smile on his face. Raditz was a firm believer that his brother had been dropped on his head as a baby. Kakarrot turned his head as said Saiyan stepped up next to him.

"This place is fucking freezing. Does it ever warm up here?" Raditz asked. He too wore a scouter over his right eye. A gust of glacial wind was his answer. "I suppose we should go meet up with Vegeta."

"Yeah," Kakarrot said idly.

* * *

Vegeta was removing his cape from his armor when the brothers landed near his pod. He did not look up at them or even acknowledge their presence as they approached. Vegeta threw his cape back in the pod and stepped away from it. The pod closed. He finally looked up at his subordinates. His scouter was firmly over his right eye.

"Three hours," he said. Raditz and Kakarrot exchanged confused glances.

"Sire?" they asked while looking back at Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"There is no one on this planet of significant fighting proficiency. It is only a medium-populated planet. Three hours should be all that we need," he said over the howling wind.

"To what?" Kakarrot asked.

"Eradicate every living being." Vegeta glared at him coldly. "In three hours, I leave with or without you," he said.

"Vegeta, I just can't..."

Vegeta shot a thin blast at Kakarrot. It scraped his left cheek, drawing blood almost as an afterthought. Kakarrot put a hand to his face and wiped the blood away. He looked down at his bloodied glove and then back up at his prince. Raditz looked nervously between the two. Usually, Kakarrot was the only one who could get away with questioning Vegeta's decisions on the battlefield; that was not the case today. Vegeta lowered his arm slowly, his scowl strangely deep.

"I'm not having this discussion with you again, Kakarrot. This is your job for the time being. In three hours, this planet had better be dead. That's an order. If not, next time, I won't miss," Vegeta said.

A long moment of silence passed between the three Saiyans. The only noise was the wailing of the wind. Kakarrot took a deep breath and released it.

"Yes, Vegeta," he ground out after the tense moment of deafening silence. Vegeta inclined his head slightly. They synchronized the timers on their scouters and turned away from each other. Vegeta was the one who took off first, flying as fast as he could to the nearest signals of life.

* * *

It was not that he was uncomfortable with killing; Vegeta had killed his fair share in battles. Vegeta-sei was no stranger when it came to conflicts in war. It was just that he was not too keen on the fact that he had to kill people that he had promised to protect. Mentally cursing his providence, Vegeta came to a stop high above the first village.

The inhabitants of Hadrian 9 resembled giants. They were not too bright, but they could sense when something was amiss. Despite their size, their fighting potential was relatively weak in comparison to the Saiyans. This was the reason they had joined the Saiyan Empire. It was better to be protected by them than to fight with them.

As Vegeta hovered in a transcendent manner over the village, he could see some men shoveling snow. There was a group of large children playing with some sort of ball. Women were carrying baskets of odd-looking foods. It appeared to be a normal day in a normal town. Furrowing his eyebrows, Vegeta held out his right hand. A small blue ball of energy began forming. It grew until it was the size of melon.

Right before Vegeta released the ball, one of the children looked up at him. Their eyes met for an instant and Vegeta saw her big, blue eyes. He faltered for only a moment, lowering his hand slightly. The child's eyes widened in fear. Then, Vegeta blinked and let the ball fly.

* * *

Bulma sat up in a cold sweat. Her blue hair was sticking to her face. For some reason, she felt as if she had been running a marathon. She caught her breath and looked around her newest dwelling. She let out a long, depressing sigh and lay back down.

When she had arrived on Frieza Planet 1, she and her techs had been immediately shown the lab in what appeared to be some sort of space station. Frieza's scientists had already expressed their displeasure for her and her crew by acting as if they did not exist. They never helped, bumped into them on purpose, and never listened to anything Bulma said. While talking amongst themselves, Bulma heard them refer to the Saiyans as "monkeys." Although she did not have "seniority," she did have "superiority." She was technically the department's head. They would learn to respect her and the techs one way or another.

Bulma never was far from the lab, either. She figured Frieza had planned that. She lived in the apartment right above it. As far as she knew, it was always dark on Planet 1. The only way she ever knew it was "day" was when the shutters opened up on the windows in the apartment she had. It was a decent sized apartment, but still was a far cry from the luxury of Vegeta-sei.

_Might as well get dressed since I'm up. I'll just go work on something in the lab until the mess hall opens up_, Bulma thought while sitting up. After a shower in her cubicle of a bathroom, Bulma dressed in her "new" attire: a white spandex minidress, a white lab coat, and white boots. She pinned her hair up in a bun and looked in the small mirror.

"I'm so tired on spandex. I'm surprised they don't all chafe in this stuff," Bulma muttered as she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

In the lab, Bulma pulled out the blueprints she had been deciphering for Frieza. She had been deciphering them for a several days now. It was hard work decoding something she drew up when she was 16. Now that she was older, she was seeing a lot of mistakes in the overall design of the weapon. A small smile came to her lips.

"If this is for Frieza, I could just leave all the flaws in and hope he fries..." she mumbled as she wrote. "But what if he decides to put it on Vegeta instead and just use him as a weapon?" She stopped writing.

Bulma had grown increasingly more and more worried for Vegeta. Whenever she was in the mess hall, she tried to listen in on tidbits of information. All she ever heard was "Saiyan this" and "Saiyan that." None of Frieza's men seemed to know names. It was obvious that they were jealous and hated the Saiyans, though. In her mind, Bulma began counting.

"Fourteen days since I was taken captive by Frieza. Eleven days since I've seen Vegeta." Bulma sighed and leaned forward on the table. She was exceptionally lonely. "I wonder what Cheech is doing..."

* * *

Chichi sat next to Mieke's bed in the queen's suite. The queen was heavily bandaged and also heavily sedated. Crenia was sitting next to Chichi, staring blankly at Mieke. Chichi looked away from Mieke and down at her abdomen. She placed a hand on it.

"I can't believe I'm actually pregnant," she whispered. Crenia looked at Chichi. "I wish Kakarrot was here to share it with me. I wish Bulma was here, too."

"I'm confident that your son will see his father," Crenia said. Chichi looked up at her.

"Son? How do you know it will be a boy?" she asked. Crenia smirked.

"From the way he made his presence known," she said. Chichi raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"I haven't many pregnant Saiyan women." Chichi looked at the ceiling. "In fact, I haven't seen any. Why is that?" she asked.

"Saiyan women are warriors first and women second. That's all I'll say on that. You'll have to make a choice in three months, though," Crenia said. Chichi looked back at her.

"Why?"

"You'll find out in three months." Crenia went back to gazing at the queen. Chichi continued to wonder about Crenia's enigmatic response for a few minutes more before turning away from her.

_Huh... I wonder what she's talking about_, she thought.

* * *

Bulma made her way through the noisy mess hall. She was carrying a tray of some sort of food. She had managed to make due with whatever Frieza's soldiers ate. As long as she did not have to be in Frieza's presence, she was fine. The only thing she had a problem with was the constant ogling and catcalls of the soldiers.

Bulma spotted an empty table and made a bee-line for it. She totally missed the solid body on her left. She stumbled forward while juggling her tray. Before she fell completely on her face, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright. Bulma sighed relief. The arm immediately let her go. Bulma turned to thank her savior.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't see you standing there," she said as she was turning. Her eyes widened when she looked at the taller man. He was obviously a Saiyan from his dark hair and demeanor. But what got her most was that he looked exactly like Kakarrot. "Ka-Ka-Kakarrot?" she whispered. The Saiyan shook his head.

"No. I'm Turles, a cousin of his. You must be that human princess we keep hearing about," he said. He sounded nothing like Kakarrot; where Kakarrot sounded kind and gentle, Turles sounded hard and unpleasant. Bulma could only nod. Then she stepped closer to him.

"Um, do you know anything about Kakarrot?" she asked. Wherever Kakarrot was, Vegeta was sure to be. She did not want to make it seem obvious that she was searching for the prince. Turles just raised an eyebrow.

"The last I heard, he was out at Hadrian Nine. He should be heading here with Prince Vegeta and Raditz next. Why?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. Bulma shook her head and tightened her grip on her tray.

"No reason. I just wanted to know. A friend of mine might be worrying about him. They're kind of clo..."

"I see you're starting to make friends, princess," a voice said from behind her. Bulma rolled her eyes. Turles looked over Bulma's head. Bulma turned around and saw Zarbon standing over her. He was looking down over her in his usual patronizing manner. "I do wish you'd consider being _**MY**_ friend," he said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Zarbon. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy my breakfast _**ALONE**_." Bulma turned her head to look at Turles. "It was nice speaking with you, Turles. I shall not forget this kindness." Bulma walked off over to her table.

Turles watched Zarbon as he stared at Bulma. Something told him that he should keep an eye out for the princess. He knew she could be important later on. He barely noticed Zarbon turning back to face him.

"Why are you just standing here? Go be useful or something," he said loudly. Turles frowned and walked off.

* * *

Kakarrot was the first one back to the pods. He looked up at the sky of Hadrian 9. It was red and clouded with the smoke of fire. The young Saiyan was tired and had never felt worse in his life. He looked up as the timer went off on his scouter. As it did, Raditz and Vegeta landed in front of him. Raditz wore the same expression he did. Vegeta looked like he always did: impassive. The prince removed his scouter and walked over to his pod.

"Where do we go from here, Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"Set a course for Frieza Planet One," Vegeta said plainly.

"The headquarters? Why not Vegeta-sei?" Kakarrot asked. Vegeta looked at him.

"If I go back to Vegeta-sei right now, there will be one less Saiyan in the universe." Vegeta opened his pod. "Get in your pods. We're leaving now," he said. Kakarrot and Raditz nodded, flying out of Vegeta's crater.

Vegeta sat down in his pod roughly. He pulled his legs in and folded his arms. He was pissed. He did not want to go to Planet 1. He wanted to go back to his home planet so that he could kill his father and take the throne. But, he would not do something so reckless at the moment. He would bide his time.

_Yes. I'll bide my time. Like a ticking time bomb, I'll bide my time_, Vegeta thought as his pod took off. The sleeping gas filled the pod and he was instantly asleep with thoughts of the ways he could make his father suffer.

* * *

Bulma finished the large blueprint off just as Frieza came in the lab. All of his scientists stopped what they were doing to look at him. They bowed in respect. The Saiyans and Bulma just stared at him. Frieza sauntered over to Bulma, a wicked smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Bulma," he said. Bulma shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose that's a good thing for me. It's allowed me to get work done," she said. Frieza chuckled slightly.

"You and Vegeta have an awful habit of talking to me anyway you please. I actually came to give you some good news. Now I'm not so sure I want to let you know what it is. Unless," Frieza looked down at her blueprint, "you have something good to show me."

Bulma stared at him for a moment. What could he possibly have to tell her? The greatest news he could give her is that he is freeing both her and Vegeta.

_Fat chance_, she thought.

"This is the blueprint for that weapon. I finished decoding it and made some modifications to it. I made the original when I was sixteen, so it had a lot of flaws. Now that I'm older, I can make it stronger," Bulma said. Frieza smirked at her. He put a finger under her chin.

"Good girl." He stepped around her. "I came to tell you that your prince is coming back from his first mission for me. He completed it rather quickly. It was the fastest purging anyone's every done. Three hours is a record," Frieza said. He glanced at Bulma's face. He chuckled. She was looking at him in bafflement.

"Purging?" she asked hoarsely. Frieza nodded.

"Yes, princess. Vegeta and his two bodyguards went to Hadrian Nine and exterminated those large behemoth-like creatures that live there. I think I'll make that planet some sort of resort area. It has snow year-round, you know," Frieza said lackadaisically. He looked off into space as if he was imagining something.

Bulma just stared at him with disbelieving eyes. How could someone be this evil? She turned and looked at the Saiyans. They all looked angry, like they knew something she did not. Bulma glared back at Frieza. He was now looking back at her.

"Where is Hadrian Nine, Frieza? Is it part of your territory?" she asked.

"Of course not. It's on the outskirts of the Saiyan Empire. I passed it on my way to Vegeta-sei. It has great potential to be a vacation spot. Those giants were just in the way. I had to get ri..."

"You forced Vegeta to kill people he was sworn to protect?" Bulma yelled. Frieza's grin grew wider. "You're a monster!" she yelled.

"So they say, princess. So they say." Frieza turned to leave. "I suppose I'll leave you to your work. I expect results soon or I'll have Zarbon start using that lovely little collar on you."

Bulma resisted the urge to throw a tool after Frieza and took a few deep breaths. She had to bring it all into perspective that Vegeta was now a mass-murderer. Well, technically he was one before that from all the wars he had fought in, but that was different. He did not go about intentionally killing for selfish gain. He killed to protect.

"Kamala?" Bulma whispered. Her assistant stepped up to her side. "When the prince arrives, meet him at the docking bay. Tell him where I am," she said. Kamala nodded. Bulma looked down at the blueprint. Unfortunately, she had to get started on the abominable creation.

_Why did I create something like this? Damnit! Now I hate being so fucking intelligent_, she thought.

* * *

Five days later, three pods arrived at the space station on Planet 1. Several of Frieza's men met the surly prince and his bodyguards at the docking bay. One look from Vegeta told them that he was not in the mood and they immediately avoided eye contact. The only person who did not shy away from Vegeta was meek Kamala. She swallowed and walked directly up to Vegeta. She kept her head lowered.

"Your highness, may I have a word with you?" she asked so quickly that Vegeta had a hard time making sense of her words. When he got the gist of them he raised an eyebrow. He did not feel like talking, knowing he had to converse with Frieza in a few minutes. But something told him to hear the girl out.

"Speak," Vegeta said. "And raise your head. I can't understand you if you talk to the floor." Kamala obeyed, but avoided eye contact.

"Yes, sire. Um, Princess Bulma is in an apartment over the lab," she said quietly. With that, she bowed, turned on her heel, and left as fast as her legs could carry her.

Vegeta stared after the girl. Bulma had obviously sent the girl to tell him that; she was a Saiyan after all. He blinked out of his stupor and continued to walk inside the station with Kakarrot and Raditz. Zarbon was waiting for him. Vegeta's frown deepened.

"The prince has returned," Zarbon said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza wants to see you immediately." Zarbon looked at Kakarrot and Raditz. "Just you," he said. Raditz and Kakarrot looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta held a hand up and followed Zarbon off.

* * *

Frieza was staring out over his dominion through an observation deck when Zarbon and Vegeta entered. Zarbon stayed behind as Vegeta approached the small alien with his arms crossed. All sorts of bloodthirsty thoughts crossed Vegeta's mind. He had to mentally shake his head to control his anger when Frieza turned around to face him.

"So much rage in those eyes, Vegeta. Do I really make you that angry?" Frieza asked. Vegeta stared blankly at Frieza for a moment.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked. Frieza only chuckled and shook his finger.

"You and the princess truly are two of a kind. I called you here because I wanted to commend you on such a wonderful job. No one has ever purged a planet so thoroughly in such a short amount of time. And with only three of you? You Saiyans truly are astounding in your power," he said.

Vegeta just stood in silence. He did not want to feel proud of anything he had accomplished thus far. The only thing that would make him proud would be getting rid of the piece of trash that stood before him. He just continued to glare impassively at Frieza, wondering when his little speech would end.

"I will not send you on another mission for about a week or so, so enjoy this time off. Perhaps you should entertain your dear princess. I believe she is lonely," Frieza said snidely. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He turned around and left the room silently, leaving Zarbon and Frieza alone. Zarbon looked at Frieza.

"Is he always that irritated?" he asked. Frieza sighed.

"Who knows with those monkeys? They all always look like they have some sort of pain in them," he said.

"Will you still go ahead with the master plan once the princess finishes that weapon?" Zarbon asked. Frieza looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Most likely. But, I suppose I could keep a few of them alive. Vegeta most of all. His power is far too great to let it go to waste. One Saiyan is not a problem. A planet of Saiyans causes a major dilemma. I cannot have that in _**MY**_ universe," he said. Zarbon nodded.

* * *

The shutters had been closed for hours. Bulma was dozing when she heard a sharp knock on the door of her apartment. She sat up a quickly as it jerked her awake. She had been working on something. She immediately hid it in the desk of her room. She was on her way to the door when the knocking grew louder and harder. It sounded as if the person was trying to break through it.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bulma yelled. She unlocked the door and pushed the button to slide it open. "Geez! Who is at my door in the mi..." Bulma stopped when she saw who it was.

Vegeta stood in the darkness of the hallway. He stepped in the room silently. Bulma stepped to the side to let him in. She shut the door. Vegeta turned and faced her. He grabbed her and pulled her to the light. He looked her over as if he was looking for injuries of some sort.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? I'm fine," Bulma said. Vegeta turned her around to look in her in the face again. Bulma stared him in the eyes. "Hey," she whispered. Vegeta said nothing and just continued to stare at her. For five minutes, all he did was stare at her.

"You were calling me," he said suddenly. Bulma blinked out of her daze.

"On Frieza's ship? Yes, I was. You couldn't see me. I could see you, though. Frieza thought it was hilarious, the bastard," Bulma mumbled. She stepped away from him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I heard about Hadrian Nine," she whispered.

Vegeta had figured that she would eventually find out about what his missions actually consisted of. He had not figured it would be this soon, though. He had wanted to tell her himself. He could only guess that Frieza or Zarbon had told her just to frighten her. The way she was looking at him now spoke volumes.

_They did their job well_, Vegeta thought dismally.

"What about it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma frowned.

"You just killed millions of innocent people and all you can say is 'What about it?'" she asked.

"I did what I had to do. Would you have preferred I refuse and die? Or perhaps maybe Frieza would've killed you or destroyed my planet. Who knows? He has so many options available to him," Vegeta said coldly.

Bulma relaxed her shoulders a bit. She had never really thought about it that way before. Vegeta really did not have a choice in the matter. She had forgotten that Frieza was holding the strings of their lives. She looked over at Vegeta as he went over to sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't realize..."

"Just drop it, woman." He looked at her again. "What is that thing on your neck?" he asked. Bulma touched the collar.

"An electric collar. Remember when we were taken hostage? Well, Zarbon put another one on me to 'keep me in line.' He uses every so often to make himself feel good." Bulma sat down behind Vegeta. Vegeta was staring at her. Fury was in his eyes. "Don't do anything, Vegeta. I have a plan for us," Bulma said. She scooted closer to him.

"What, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you still have the gravity room capsule?" Bulma asked. Vegeta reached under his armor and pulled it out. Bulma smiled. She looked in his eyes. "Train, Vegeta. You, Raditz, and Kakarrot train every spare moment you get. Tell your soldiers to do the same. I need you to be strong for what I'm going to do," she said.

"And what's that?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity growing. Bulma smirked.

"Frieza doesn't know of my capsule technology. I plan on keeping it that way. While I'm creating his little weapon for him, I'm also making something to aide me in my escape. Frieza does not realize how clever I really am."

"What are you getting at, woman? You're still not making any..."

"My techs and I managed to bug this entire space station. So, I've heard some interesting conversations. The most interesting one came earlier today after you left your little meeting with Frieza," Bulma said. She took a deep breath. "I think he plans on destroying your planet, killing every Saiyan and keeping only a few of you alive."

If Vegeta's ire had not already reached it's peak, it had now. He moved like he was about to stand, but Bulma held him in place. She looked in his eyes.

"No. Not yet, Vegeta. We'll do this together. Right now, Frieza needs all the Saiyans. When the time is right, I will let you know. You may not be able to kill Frieza then, but you will be able gain control of your planet. When I'm free, I'll go to my planet and take the throne," she said. Vegeta took a deep breath and looked slyly at her.

"What will you do about that weakling of yours?"

"He's not _**MINE**_. And I haven't really thought about it. He cannot declare me dead, so he cannot do anything in terms of taking my place. The delegation won't have that if Krillyn and Roshi have anything to do with it." Bulma released Vegeta and lay back on the bed. "Hold me, Vegeta," she said.

"What?" Vegeta asked, looking down on her. Bulma sat up quickly and pulled him down to her.

"Just hold me."

"Only if you answer this question," he said.

"What?"

"Have you screamed lately?" he asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. Why would I..."

"Then I think it's high time you did," Vegeta said evilly. Bulma giggled as Vegeta's lips captured hers.


	27. Chapter 27: Sneaky

**Empire**

**Chapter 27: Sneaky**

* * *

Bulma sat in the dim light of her apartment. She was screwing the last few pieces of one of the many bombs she had created together. The bombs were made from spare parts that Frieza's scientists just left lying around. They let the Saiyans dispose of them, so they gave the parts to Bulma. Bulma could turn a safety pin into a computer if she tried hard enough, so the parts became rather useful in her plan against Frieza.

But, other things were bothering her now.

Bulma had not been able to sleep soundly for weeks. She had been under Frieza's thumb for six months and all she kept having was nightmares. In her dreams, all she saw was fire and lightning. All she heard was screaming. She knew what she was seeing; she just did not want to believe it. The nightmares had started around when Vegeta had first come back and had not stopped since.

_I just want this whole ordeal to be over. Frieza is getting ready to call a meeting on Vegeta-sei soon. I have to tell Vegeta_, she thought. Bulma rubbed her eyes. She looked up as the shutters opened in her room. _I also need a favor from Turles_.

Turles had been a good friend to Bulma. When Vegeta, Kakarrot, and Raditz were away from the base, he was there to watch over her. A lot of Frieza's men had received beatings from him on account of looking at her the wrong way. Bulma smiled at the thought. Then she thought of Brolly. She had not seen him in three months and she was worried about him.

"I wonder where he is," she whispered as she put the bombs away.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his cheek. Kakarrot had managed to land a punch on him. The taller Saiyan was currently rubbing his head and looked a little dizzy. Raditz was on the sidelines, laughing at the spectacle. They were still on one of the planets they were supposed to be purging. They had purged the planet in an astounding amount of time and decided to train before leaving.

"Gosh, Vegeta. You didn't have to hit me so hard," Kakarrot said. Vegeta frowned at him and slugged him in the jaw again. Kakarrot took the punch but managed to come back with one of his own.

"Stop whining like a child every time you get hit, Kakarrot," Vegeta said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Suddenly, Raditz stopped laughing. His scouter started beeping. Kakarrot and Vegeta looked over at him. Raditz stared into it with his right eye and read the message. When he was done, he looked at Vegeta and Kakarrot. He removed his scouter so that what he said could not be overheard.

"Vegeta, Turles says that the princess picked up a message from Frieza. He says that he will call for every Saiyan to return to Vegeta-sei for an important meeting in about a month," he said. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"A meeting? On Vegeta-sei? We finally get to go home?" Kakarrot sounded ecstatic. Vegeta shook his head.

"No. It's a trap. The woman sent this to me to warn us. Frieza plans to destroy the planet with everyone on it," Vegeta mumbled. Raditz and Kakarrot exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"Why would he do that? Don't we make him rich?" Raditz asked.

"He's threatened by us. He's threatened by me especially. Eventually, one of us will become stronger than him. The woman is cooking up some great plan. Come. Let's get ready to go to the next planet," Vegeta said. He started to walk away from them, squeezing his fists together. Kakarrot and Raditz nodded, still a bit in shock.

* * *

Chichi squeezed the edge of the seat. She was beginning to think that she should have taken Mieke and Crenia's advice three months ago.

_"After the first trimester, Saiyan women usually put their babies in gestation chambers until they are ready to be born. There are two reasons for this. One is because, as I stated before, we are warriors first and foremost," Crenia said._

_"What's the second?" Chichi asked. Mieke and Crenia looked at each other._

_"It's going to get really painful. Saiyan babies are fighters. You'll get kicked, punched, and brutalized by a fetus. You may not make it the full nine months. Are you willing to take that chance?" Mieke asked. Chichi shrugged._

_"I'm a trooper. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you two. How hard could it be? Did you carry the prince, Mieke?" she asked._

_"Yes, but that was dif..."_

_"Then I can do it, too."_

Now, Chichi was truly regretting having made that decision. Now, pride was not going to let her go back on her words. Besides, it was too late. The baby she was going to have in three months was trying to fight his was out of her now. Chichi barely noticed Mieke walk in the room.

"How is my little ray of sunshine?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can it, lady," Chichi hissed. Mieke smiled.

The queen had healed nicely. The only thing that had failed to heal properly was her face. For whatever reason, it was still slightly bruised. Mieke always chose to keep it somewhat hidden by her hair.

"I'm going to attribute that to your pain. Anyway, I come bearing great news. The father of your baby is coming home in a couple of weeks. See if you can keep him inside until then," Mieke said as she placed a hand on Chichi large abdomen. The human already appeared nine months pregnant even though she was only six.

Chichi's face visibly brightened. She sat up a bit. Gemma, who had been sitting on her left side, rose to help her up. Chichi tried to shrug her off, but found that she did indeed need the help in order to stand. She had gained at least twenty extra pounds.

"Really? Kakarrot will really be here?" Chichi asked. Mieke nodded. Chichi smiled and touched her stomach. "You hear that? Daddy's coming to see you. So wait, okay? Just wait a little longer inside Mommy," she whispered.

* * *

"No! These couplings are all wrong! I swear you are all idiots!" Bulma yelled at Frieza's scientists. They all glared maliciously at her. The Saiyans all snickered and continued their jobs. They were still working on Frieza's new "toy" as Bulma put it. "Like this, you imbeciles! Do I have to do everything myself?" Bulma yelled. She was still yelling when Frieza walked in.

When Bulma turned to face him, she did not recognize the alien at all. She actually paused for a moment in awe of his appearance. He did not look nearly as disgusting, but he still creeped her out. She squinted at him as he walked around and examined her tables. The Saiyans all watched him nervously. Bulma looked at Juxto. Juxto just shrugged.

"Frieza?" Bulma asked. Frieza turned and looked at her. He smirked.

"Oh, I forgot. You have not seen me in this form, have you?" he asked.

"Form? You can change your form?" Bulma asked. Frieza simply nodded.

"Three times. This is my final form, actually. I went to a planet where I had to actually use it. Would you prefer I bring it back to my usual form, princess?" he asked. Bulma shook her head. Instead, she began to approach Frieza with a smile on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"I actually prefer you in this form. It makes you look more... dashing," she said. Bulma had to swallow as she threw up a little in her mouth. Her techs did not bother hiding their distaste and all made faces. Bulma glared at them. Frieza just smiled at her.

"I see. I just came to check up on you. I'm never too busy to see how my favorite worker is. Between you and Vegeta, I don't know who I like more," he said. Bulma laughed.

"I would hope it's me, Frieza. I'm the one making you stronger," she said. Frieza placed a finger on her chin.

"Yes, princess. That you are. But," he stepped up closer to her ear, "he's the one making me richer." He walked out of the lab.

Bulma felt a cold chill run through her body. She hated when Frieza alluded to the fact that Vegeta killed for him on a regular basis. It made her sick to her stomach. He kept the nightmares in her mind at night. He kept her awake. He was why she kept seeing Vegeta slaughtering millions without a second thought. She shook her head slowly and turned towards her techs.

"Juxto, find Turles for me. Tell him to see me in my apartment late tonight," she said. Juxto nodded and left the lab. Bulma looked down at her work.

_It's time to set this plan into action_, she thought.

* * *

That night, Bulma was trying to stay awake. She heard the heavy knock on the door and immediately jerked up from her dozing position. She hurried over to the door and opened it. Turles stood there, glaring at her ominously. Bulma sighed and stepped away from him.

"You don't have to look so angry all the time, Turles," she said as she walked away. When she noticed that he was not with her, she turned around. "You can come in, Turles," she said. Turles looked from side to side.

"Is this completely appropriate, princess? You are the prince's... woman, aren't you?" he asked. Bulma's mouth dropped open.

"I am no man's _**WOMAN**_," she said. "Least of all, Prince Vegeta's woman. He would agree to that, I'm sure. But, come in, Turles. We can't very well have the whole station know what I intend to ask you, right?" Bulma asked. Turles nodded and stepped inside.

Bulma turned and walked around. She pulled out a map of the space station on Frieza Planet 1. She unrolled it. There were several red "X's" on it. They were all in crucial and dangerous places like reactors and highly explosive sections. Turles looked up at Bulma, who had an evil glint in her eye.

"What is this, princess?" he asked.

"These spots are where I have planted the seeds of destruction, literally. There is even one in this very room. I have also put some on his main ship," Bulma said. She unrolled a blueprint of his ship.

"How did you come up with the supplies for all of this?" Turles asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Frieza's scientists have no idea what happens to what they ask my techs to dispose of. I can turn a sponge into a weapon if I so choose to. Each of these little bombs has the destructive potential of one of my techs. If one goes off, a large portion of this planet would be missing," Bulma said.

"Is it wise for you to be sleeping near one, then?"

"Only I know how to activate and deactivate them. Not even my techs know how to do it. But, I do need two favors from you." Bulma rolled the maps up and looked at Turles. Turles nodded.

"If it is within my power, I will do everything I can to make it happen," he said. Bulma nodded.

"The first is that I need to get rid of one of Frieza's lackeys; preferably Zarbon, but Dodoria will do. Second, I need pods. I need about twelve pods: ten for my techs, one for me, and one for you. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Turles took a deep breath as he looked into her blue eyes. He bowed his head.

"I will try, princess. I can get the pods within a week. But, I'll probably have to move you to space to board them. The other plan... will be more complicated. But, I will take care of it," Turles said. He turned to leave.

"What will you do?" Bulma asked. She received no answer as Turles went through the door.

* * *

As the days of the month passed, Bulma noticed more and more Saiyans being sent back to Vegeta-sei. She had received no word from Turles about Dodoria or Zarbon. In fact, Zarbon harassed her more often than usual. Frieza had not yet left for Vegeta-sei, and that was a good sign. But, one day, the alien called her to his chambers.

Kamala and Juxto looked at their boss. Bulma smiled at them. She shook her head as they looked ready to attack the ugly alien that worked for Frieza. Bulma just fixed her lab coat on her and walked off.

"I promise I'll be back," she said. Kamala nodded and Juxto just crossed his arms.

* * *

Bulma walked into Frieza's chambers. She had never actually been inside his chambers. The lights were very dim, casting shadows all over the sitting room. She could not see where the alien was. Her blue eyes darted from side to side as they tried to get accustomed to the muted light.

"Do not just stand there, princess," Frieza's raspy, feminine voice said. Bulma's head snapped to the right. She still could not see Frieza. "Have a seat. I won't bite. I only want to have a little chat."

Bulma controlled her breathing. She held her head high and strolled over to the plush green sofa. She sat stiffly and intertwined her fingers on her knee. She saw Frieza finally creep out of the shadows in the room's far right corner. A tiny smirk crept across her face.

"Were you hiding from me, Frieza?" Bulma asked sardonically. Frieza sauntered over to her. Bulma noticed that he appeared to be in deep thought. He was still in his fourth form for some reason. Why had he not powered down? Bulma ignored that for the moment and looked back in his face. "Does something trouble you, Frieza?" she asked. Frieza glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you showing concern for little ol' me, Bulma?" he asked. Bulma shrugged indifferently.

"The way I see it, if you are unhappy, it does not bode well for the rest of us. Make no mistake; my intentions for showing concern are purely selfish," she said nonchalantly. Frieza smirked and sat across from her.

"You are learning to be quite the conniving little bitch, aren't you, Bulma?" he asked.

"I assure you that I am learning from the best." Bulma took off her lab coat, revealing her white minidress. She glanced back at Frieza. "What afflicts you?"

"I sense that there are traitors in my midst; among those closest to me," Frieza said simply.

Bulma's face did not change, but worry filled her mind. She nodded stiffly, pretending to be unaffected by Frieza's words.

_Does he know? Is that why he asked me to come here_? she thought frantically.

"Do you know who the traitors are?" Bulma asked. Frieza nodded while never taking his eyes off of hers. Bulma did not flinch under his piercing gaze. "Well?"

"I have been given specific evidence of Dodoria and Cui's betrayal to me," Frieza said. Bulma almost stopped breathing.

_This must've been what Turles was talking about_. Bulma inhaled discreetly. _I have to persuade him to take action somehow_, she thought.

"What will you do?" Bulma asked. Frieza sighed.

"Punishments are such a bother. I would usually leave them up to Dodoria. But, Dodoria is the one I need to punish." Frieza gave Bulma a sly look. "What would you suggest, princess? You are a monarch yourself," he said.

Bulma stared blankly at Frieza for a moment. She sat back on the sofa and crossed her legs. She fought the urge to smirk. Frieza had played right into her hands by asking her opinion.

"The traitorous scum would receive the most severe punishment possible. On Earth, the punishment for being a traitor is death," Bulma said flatly. Frieza gave her a small grin.

"My, my, princess; aren't you a lethal one," he said. Bulma wiped a stray strand of hair from her face.

"You must let your men know that no matter who you are, sedition will not go without punishment," she said frankly. Frieza's grin widened.

"You are hard, princess."

"It is the business of living that has made me such," Bulma said coldly.

"Frieza and Bulma had a stare-off for a few moments. Eventually, Frieza looked away. He stood up and walked over to the shadowy part of the room. Bulma watched him without turning her head. He turned around to face her again.

"Your input was much appreciated, princess." Frieza approached her quickly. Before Bulma could do anything, Frieza was holding her by the neck. She gasped as she felt the metal collar break. "I imagine that must feel liberating." Frieza looked at the broken collar. Bulma rubbed her neck as she stood.

"I suppose. A little warning next time, please?" Bulma retorted. Frieza smirked and turned away from her. Bulma grabbed her coat and left the room quickly. As she opened the door, a faint smile came to her lips.

_Mission accomplished_.

* * *

Vegeta, Raditz, and Kakarrot approached the palace in Venova. Vegeta had immediately decided to go to his mother's chambers since no one had greeted him upon his arrival. Whenever he was gone for an extended period of time, his mother had almost never failed to greet him. When he arrived at her door, he knocked twice. Cirra answered the door. She gasped and bowed.

"Your majesty, welcome back!" she said loudly.

"Where is Mother?" Vegeta asked curtly. Cirra stepped to the side to allow the three male Saiyans access.

"This way, your majesty," she said.

* * *

Mieke, Crenia, and Chichi were on the terrace outside of Mieke's bedroom. Chichi was eating food at a rapid pace. Mieke and Crenia were just watching the spectacle with fascinated eyes. Denni and Gemma were cleaning the cleared plates away from Chichi. Chichi was in her eighth month and was struggling.

"Chichi, slow up. You'll give yourself indigestion," Mieke said as Chichi burped. Chichi glared at Mieke.

"If you guys can eat like this on a daily basis, then I can do it for a couple of months," Chichi said through a mouth full of food. She turned her head and stopped chewing.

Kakarrot came around Vegeta and saw Chichi. He smiled shyly at her. Mieke and Crenia turned to see what Chichi was looking at. Mieke's face brightened when she saw her son.

"Hello, Vegeta, Raditz, Kakarrot. I didn't think you'd be coming home, too," Mieke said. Vegeta shrugged indifferently. He looked down at Chichi, who was still looking at Kakarrot. She had started to chew the remaining food in her mouth slowly.

"Chichi, how are you?" Kakarrot asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm fine." Chichi sat the plate she was holding to the side. She tried to stand up. Gemma came to help her up. Kakarrot's eyes widened as Chichi finally made it to her feet.

"You've, uh, put on a lot of weight, Chichi," he said slowly. Chichi frowned. Everyone else sighed.

"Are you really that thick? She's pregnant, jackass!" Raditz yelled while thumping his brother on the ear. Kakarrot winced. He looked back at Chichi, confused.

"Pregnant?" He approached her, kneeled, and touched her stomach. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Uh, I suppose so," Chichi said quietly. Kakarrot looked up at her. "Surprise," she whispered. Kakarrot continued to stare at her. Suddenly, Chichi received a kick. She winced in pain. Kakarrot's face turned to one of worry. He helped her sit back down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He's just a bit violent. That's all," she said. Kakarrot gave her a goofy smile and sat on the lounge chair next to her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He looked at his mother. He touched her arm. Mieke looked up at him and stood up. They went back to her bedroom to talk. Mieke noticed his face.

"What is it, son?" she asked.

"I want you off this planet today," Vegeta said. Mieke raised an eyebrow in question. "Take your ladies, Crenia, and Kakarrot's woman. Get them off this planet today, right now," he said. Mieke looked confused.

"Why? Chichi can't exactly be moved right now. She can barely stand as it is," Mieke said. Vegeta shook his head.

"It is a precaution. The woman found out something," Vegeta said. Mieke stepped forward.

"She found out what?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. Mieke frowned. "Prince Vegeta, if you don't tell me what it is..."

"Frieza plans on destroying Vegeta-sei. He plans on annihilating every Saiyan except the few he did not call back to the planet. There is no meeting here. I'm not even supposed to be here. I came to warn you and get you off the planet just in case the woman's plan doesn't work," Vegeta said.

Mieke stepped away from her son. It was taking a moment for everything to wash over her. She ran through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She turned away from Vegeta and started mumbling to herself.

"Are you going to get the princess?" Mieke asked finally. She was still not facing Vegeta.

"I have to report back to Frieza for something. He has a task for me. I don't know what it is yet. It's not something to do with a planet. But after that, we will be traveling here. Get off this planet. I don't care where you go as long as it's not here," Vegeta said. Mieke nodded. She turned to face Vegeta, forgetting about her face.

"What about your father?" she asked. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, examining the severely bruised flesh that used to be his mother's beautiful face. Mieke gasped as she realized what her son was looking at. Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"He's going to die right now," he growled.

"Vegeta, he must not know you're here! He'll tell Frieza!" Mieke yelled. Vegeta froze. He faced his mother.

"Why have you not healed correctly?"

"I don't know." Mieke fixed her hair. Vegeta looked away from her and folded his arms again. "I will do as you say. Go back to Frieza and see what he wants. We will go to Earth so that Chichi's baby will be born there," she said. Vegeta nodded. He walked back outside.

"Raditz, Kakarrot, we're leaving," Vegeta said. His two bodyguards nodded. Chichi's face saddened. She looked at Vegeta.

"If you see Bulma..."

"I will," Vegeta said. Chichi nodded as the prince and his cohorts left.

* * *

When Vegeta arrived back to Planet 1, Frieza was waiting. Zarbon was glaring morbidly at him. Vegeta, having never seen Frieza in his fourth form, was a little astonished, but did not let it show. He sauntered right up to the alien and stood with his arms crossed.

"Ah, my favorite purger returns," Frieza said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with me? I have other things I could be doing," he said. Frieza smirked.

"In a minute, prince." Frieza stood. "This task is a little bit easier for you. But, it'll probably be a lot more enjoyable," he said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Zarbon, who was looking away from him. Vegeta also noticed that Dodoria was nowhere in sight.

"You have my attention," he said. Frieza smirked.

"Good." He nodded at Zarbon. Zarbon opened a door.

Dodoria and Cui were dragged out of a room by two soldiers. They were bloody and battered. They were being restrained by energy absorbing chains. Frieza raised an eyebrow. He looked down at them with disdainful eyes. Then he glanced up at Vegeta.

"These two are traitors to my cause. A little bluebird gave me some advice on how to handle treacherous little shits like these two," he said. Vegeta's whole face faltered for a moment.

_The woman spoke to Frieza? Sure she didn't tell him to kill them. She couldn't have! She hates death_... he thought. Vegeta's façade was back up almost as instantly as it had disappeared. Luckily, Frieza did not catch it.

"So, what did this 'bluebird' tell you?" Vegeta asked.

"That I must kill traitors. Treachery should not go without being punished to the fullest extent." Frieza walked around Dodoria and Cui. He stopped when he got to Vegeta. "I know you still have that little grudge against Dodoria. Nothing would give you greater pleasure than to exact revenge upon him. Besides, I need a new executioner now that his time is up," Frieza said.

"I exact revenge on my own; not because you tell me to," Vegeta said gruffly.

"Then do it because it's your job. I'm ordering you to execute these two, Vegeta," Frieza said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He looked away from Frieza and at Dodoria and Cui. He walked over to them and held his hand out.

* * *

Bulma was getting really tired of being called to Frieza's offices whenever he felt the need to see her. There was only so much of the alien she could take in a single week and he was beginning to exceed that limit. She swiped the I.D. card he had given her on the door and entered the room. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Vegeta felt Bulma's presence right as he released the blast in front of Dodoria's face. The pink alien's head exploded into a million pieces. He turned to see her staring at him in horror. Her hand was on her chest and she was leaning against the door she had come through.

_Damnit_, Vegeta thought.

* * *

Bulma had never actually seen Vegeta kill before. To see him kill someone before her and in such a gruesome manner was a horrible sight to behold. She regained her bearings and set her sights on the headless body. It was Dodoria. Then she looked at the smiling face of Frieza.

"Are you trying to scare me, Frieza?" she asked, walking forward. Frieza just kept smiling at her.

"Of course not, princess. I called you here to tell you that your prince had arrived. Vegeta, hurry up and kill Cui. Make it snappy," Frieza said. Vegeta glared maliciously at Frieza. Bulma turned and watched Vegeta shoot a blast through Cui's chest. The purple alien fell back, dead. "Good job."

"Is there something else you wanted with me?" Bulma asked. "I don't want my boots to get dirty with all this blood," she said. She was trying desperately to keep herself from vomiting.

"Yes. We will be leaving for Vegeta-sei tomorrow. I suggest you be prepared. Is that weapon prepared?" Frieza asked. Bulma nodded.

"By the time we arrive on Vegeta-sei, it should be," she said. Vegeta glared at her. "_**EVERYTHING**_ will be ready by then," she said sternly. Vegeta raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. Frieza nodded and walked back to his seat.

"You two may go then."

* * *

Bulma nearly ran to her apartment. She completely passed her techs in the lab. They all watched as the prince followed her at his own pace. When Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's apartment, all he heard were the sounds of retching in her bathroom. He sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she just stared at him in silence.

"I didn't want you to see that," he said quietly. Bulma held up a hand.

"It's your job, I know." She sat down next to him. "But did you have to make his head explode like that? Do you have any idea what that looked like from my vantage point?" she asked.

"I went to Vegeta-sei to warn my mother," Vegeta said after a few moments of silence. Bulma looked up at him. "Your friend is still there. The other three left."

"Oh. How is Chichi?"

"With child," Vegeta said bluntly. Bulma turned her head and stared at him in disbelief.

"Wow. I didn't think Kakarrot had it in him," she said.

After another few moments silence, Bulma got up. She stopped when she felt Vegeta's hand on her wrist. She turned around to look at him. He was staring at the floor. Bulma could practically feel the frustration emanating off of him.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"Are you... scared of me?" he asked. Bulma looked confused.

"What?"

"Do I frighten you, woman?"

"Why would you ask something so silly?"

"I see the way you look at me now. You look at me like I'm repulsive; like you are terrified. Do you think I am a monster?" Vegeta asked, looking up at her. Bulma sat back down and stared into his eyes.

"No, I don't. Do I like what you do? No, I don't. I think that's repulsive. I do not think that you are disgusting or vile, Vegeta. How could I?" Bulma smiled. Vegeta just continued to give her his casual, veiled expression. Bulma sighed. "Tomorrow, this planet will be destroyed."

"What about Vegeta-sei? I'm sending My mother and your friend off of the planet just in case," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded.

"Good idea. But, no worries. I've got it covered. We scientists are incredibly sneaky, too. I know Frieza's whole plan..."


	28. Chapter 28: Into Action

**Empire**

**Chapter 28: Into Action**

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma scurry from each end of her apartment. She was nervously gathering her things. She was muttering to herself about things Vegeta could not understand. Growing annoyed with her mumbling, Vegeta finally stood and walked over to her. She gasped when she noticed she'd walked into something solid. She looked up at him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? You're in the way," she said as she tried to go around him. Vegeta held her in place. Bulma tried to shrug him off. "Let me go. I have to finish getting this stuff before Frieza comes looking for me."

"Calm down, woman. He's busy giving Zarbon a hard time. You know his schedule for today. We aren't leaving for another thirty minutes. Relax before you give yourself a migraine," Vegeta said calmly. Bulma sighed and released the tension in her shoulders. Vegeta let her go. He looked at the detonators in her hands.

"What is that for?" he asked. Bulma smirked and looked down.

"You see that panel under your foot?" she asked, motioning down. Vegeta stepped back and looked at the metal panel. It was slightly discolored and nailed shut. He glanced back up at her. "There is a highly explosive, highly sensitive bomb directly underneath it. I suggest you tread lightly," she said.

"You've been sleeping on a bomb? That's a little dangerous, don't you think? You could've been killed," Vegeta said while giving her an evil eye. Bulma raised an eyebrow. She smiled and walked away from him.

"Your concern is appreciated, even if it is somewhat... poorly translated. I don't give off enough energy to set it off, Vegeta. You'd set it off before I would. Now, don't get angry or you'll kill us both," Bulma said. "Besides, that bomb is the least of my worries."

"Then why are you so damn beside yourself?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm finished with Frieza's little toy. On our way to Vegeta-sei, I will be activating it for him," Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta stared blankly at her for a moment. Bulma noticed his look and sighed. "Don't worry, Vegeta. It's all taken care of."

"Woman, you still haven't told me this whole little scheme of yours. I don't like being left in the dark," Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged.

"No. What you don't like is not being in control. I'll tell you when the time is right, Vegeta. Right now, I have somewhere to be," Bulma said. She winked at him and left the room.

Once she was gone, Vegeta walked over to her desk and looked at the many blueprints she had. He came across the one for Frieza's new weapon. As Vegeta took in the appearance of what this "weapon" actually was, he almost felt the urge to laugh.

_So, that disgusting bastard was so desperate for power that he went as far as to have the woman make him a new body? How pathetic_, Vegeta thought. He turned and left the room in search of his bodyguards.

* * *

Bulma walked out to Frieza's main ship. Her techs were behind her. Bulma spotted Turles talking to who she assumed was another Saiyan. She turned towards Juxto.

"Go make sure everything is ready inside. I will meet you all there shortly," she said. Juxto nodded and led the rest of the techs inside the ship. Bulma went over to Turles and the other Saiyan. She tapped Turles on the arm and he turned around to face her. She beamed up at him. "Hello, Turles."

"Good afternoon, Princess Bulma. I want you to meet Brolly. He wasn't called back to Vegeta-sei, either," Turles said while stepping to the side. Bulma's eyes widened. She looked up at her former guardian. Brolly stared blandly down at her. He inclined his head slightly.

"Princess, it is good to see..." Brolly stopped as Bulma flew into him. Turles looked down at her and then back up at Brolly.

"Oh, shut up! All of you Saiyans are the same! You're all so damn detached and cold!" Bulma looked up at him. Brolly raised an eyebrow. She was crying. "I didn't know what happened to you, you big jerk! After Raeni, I was afraid I'd lost you too!"

"You two know each other?" Turles asked. Brolly nodded as Bulma stepped away from him. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I was her bodyguard before all of this happened," Brolly said. Bulma looked at Turles.

"Is everything in place?" she asked. Turles looked down at her.

"I managed to get the pods moved to the main ship. The prince and his bodyguards have their own pods. So does Brolly," Turles said quietly. Bulma smiled at him.

"Good job, Turles. Dependable, as always. Where are the prince's minions anyway?"

"Already boarded, surprisingly. They are making sure your room is secure," Turles said. Bulma laughed.

"Isn't that sweet?"

* * *

When the ship took off, Frieza called both Bulma and Vegeta to him. They met each other at the door to Frieza's room and stared at one another. Vegeta took in Bulma's general appearance for a moment. She looked like... a scientist. He had never actually seen her look so dorky before.

"Why are you carrying a clipboard?" he asked. Bulma sighed.

"Listen. I don't ask you why you feel the need to wear a cape all the time, do I?" she asked. Vegeta sighed and looked away from her. The door opened and Vegeta let Bulma go first.

Frieza was staring out into space, standing with his arms behind his back. Bulma looked around. Zarbon was not in the room. She felt Vegeta come up beside her. He stood closer than usual, giving off a little of his protective air. Bulma smirked inwardly. Frieza turned to face them.

"Hello, you two," he said.

"Hi, Frieza," Bulma said in a sweeter voice than she had planned. Vegeta visibly rolled his eyes and just grunted his response. "What do you want with us? I'm supposed to be prepping for you."

"I know, princess. I just wanted give Vegeta a little promotion." Frieza started to walk towards them. "You two know better than anyone that there is currently an open position on my left side," Frieza said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said simply. Frieza smirked.

"Why not, Vegeta? You could have anything and everything you want. Nothing would be out of your grasp. The only person you would ever have to answer to is me," he said.

"No," Vegeta repeated. Frieza looked at Bulma as he passed by them.

"Talk some sense into him, princess. He seems to listen to you," he said. Bulma nodded slowly. She looked at Vegeta.

_Why doesn't he want the job_? she asked herself. Vegeta was avoiding her eyes.

"Take the job, Vegeta. Take it for the security, if nothing else." Bulma paused and waited for a response. She could feel Frieza's presence behind them. He was very close. "Think of your soldiers. Think of your planet," she said quickly.

This earned some sort of response from Vegeta. It also earned a snicker from Frieza. Vegeta glared into Bulma's eyes. For the first time, she could truly read them. They stared at each other in the dim light. They both barely noticed Frieza come up behind Bulma.

"Yes, Vegeta. Think of your _**PEOPLE**_," he said snidely. Vegeta glared past Bulma's head at Frieza. Then he looked at Bulma again.

"No," he repeated again. Bulma suddenly knew why Vegeta was refusing.

_There is obviously some ulterior motive that Frieza is has behind all of this. Vegeta knows what it is, but if he was to show that he knew, he could probably jeopardize us_, she thought. Before she could think of a way to weasel them out of this situation, Frieza's tail wrapped around her throat and pulled her away from Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he watched as Bulma dropped her clipboard. Frieza pulled her to him by the neck. She clawed at his tail. Frieza smiled evilly at Vegeta. Vegeta just shot daggers at Frieza in silence.

"I could easily snap her fragile, human neck in half a second, Vegeta. Why are you refusing this generous offer? Most of my men would die for such an offer. You blow it off with a simple, disgusted word," Frieza said.

"Is it not enough that I am your slave, Frieza? Must I also be you lackey?" Vegeta asked. Frieza shrugged. He tightened his grip on Bulma. Bulma winced slightly. She met Vegeta's eyes. "Fine," Vegeta mumbled.

"What was that?" Frieza asked sarcastically.

"Fine! Let the woman go," Vegeta said. Frieza released Bulma and pushed her towards Vegeta. Bulma inhaled sharply, trying to get air into her lungs. She turned around and glared at Frieza. He smiled at her.

"I hope this doesn't diminish our relationship any, Bulma," he said. Bulma picked up her clipboard and stood up straight. She spit and Frieza's feet and stormed over to the door. Before she left, she turned around and faced him.

"I'm not a bargaining instrument," she said fiercely. Then she left. Vegeta glared at Frieza again before leaving.

* * *

Vegeta caught up with Bulma. She was walking as fast as she could back to the operating room. Vegeta grabbed her arm to stop her. He swung her around into the wall. Bulma looked at him.

"What, Vegeta? What do you want?" she asked, sounding irritated. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Do you know what that pink bastard did for Frieza?" he asked. Bulma shook her head slowly. Vegeta placed a hand firmly on either side of her head. He leaned in closer to her face. "He did all of Frieza's dirty work for him. Unless absolutely necessary, Frieza has never destroyed a planet in his miserable existence. He's told Dodoria to do it." Bulma stared at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"You just took Dodoria's place. That means..."

"Yes, woman. I just took on the task of destroying my own fucking planet," Vegeta said coldly. Bulma sighed.

"You won't destroy Vegeta-sei, Vegeta. We won't even make it that far," she said. Vegeta looked confused.

"What?"

"Stop asking questions out here. There are too many eyes and ears. I'll talk to you in my room later. Go," Bulma said. She pushed away from him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, one of Bulma's techs put rubber gloves on her. She was in full surgeon garb. She entered the operating room with Juxto at her side. Several of her other techs and some of Frieza's scientists were also in the room. Frieza was on the operating table. He was not yet asleep. When Bulma walked up to him, she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down. His eyes were glaring up at her. She had never seen him look so evil.

"Do a good job, princess. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful mind," he said in a deadly tone. Bulma paused for a moment in fear. She swallowed and leaned down to him.

"Don't threaten me, Frieza. I can't work under such nerve-racking conditions," she said in a joking manner. Frieza released her, a small smirk on his face. Bulma exhaled and rolled her eyes. She nodded at Kamala. Kamala placed the gas over Frieza's face.

* * *

Five hours later, Bulma came out of the operating room. She removed her oil-stained gloves and face mask. The operation had gone by faster and smoother than she had imagined. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall. She exhaled slowly and looked up at the metal ceiling with its incandescent lights.

_I can't believe I just did that. Daddy would be so proud_, she thought mordantly.

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to the operating room opened next to her. She calmed when Juxto exited. He turned around and looked at her. Bulma tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" he asked. Bulma stood up straight.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said loudly. She cleared her throat and removed the cap from around her had. "Is Frieza stable?" she asked. Juxto nodded and looked in the small window of the door. The techs were cleaning the area up.

"We should be able to activate him within the next hour. His nerves are adapting. The healing substance speeds up that process," he said. Bulma smirked.

"Good." Bulma looked at the small detonators in her pocket. "I'm going to see the prince. I'll be back for the activation."

* * *

Vegeta was sitting alone in the room Bulma had been given. Frieza had enough decency to give Bulma some privacy, so there were no cameras. Vegeta never spent any time in the room he had been given because he knew he was constantly under observation. Currently, he was in a meditative state. Bulma found him that way.

"I take it you've finally finished with that revolting freak," Vegeta said without opening his eyes. Bulma sighed and walked around him. She sat directly in front of him on the floor. Vegeta opened his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell you my final plan, as promised. This is it. You're not going to change it at all. Got it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just stared blankly at her. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Vegeta..."

"I'm not promising you anything, woman. If I think it's too dan..."

"Listen! I've gotten us this far without getting caught. I don't think you're giving me enough credit," Bulma said while pouting. Vegeta looked away from her.

"You have my attention," he said. "This had better be a plausible plan, woman." Bulma smiled.

"This is all predicated on time. In about an hour, I have to activate Frieza's new body," she said.

"Will he be immediately at full power?" Vegeta asked.

"No. But, after activation it only takes fifteen to twenty minutes for him to reach full power." Bulma watched as Vegeta gave her the expected glare in response to her answer. "Just listen to me for a second. Anyway, in two hours, we will be out of the signal range for my detonator to reach Planet One. You, Raditz, Kakarrot, Turles, and Brolly have a job to do while I'm working on Frieza," she said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"You know the fine art of stealth, right? There are exactly forty-one non-Saiyan soldiers on this ship. Your power exceeds all of them." Bulma narrowed her eyes. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of them. Quickly and quietly, please."

"And Zarbon?"

"That prick will be hovering over me," Bulma replied. Vegeta continued to stare skeptically at her with an eyebrow raised. Bulma could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"When Frieza wakes, he's bound to notice that his ship is empty. How do you plan on destroying Planet One if you're activating him?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smirked.

"I'll detonate it right before I enter the operating room. By the time the signal reaches Planet One, I would've pressed it thirty minutes before. At the speed in which we're moving, the alarm telling us that the planet was destroyed would've arrived right when I planned," she said. "There's a slight time delay in all of these things, Vegeta. I thought you knew that."

"So in an hour?" Vegeta asked.

"Precisely." Bulma shifted under Vegeta's intense gaze. She pulled out three small objects. Each was a different color: red, green, and purple. They resembled capsules, but were different in a way. Bulma held up the purple one, her face growing unnaturally serious. "Leave Frieza to me."

Vegeta actually choked on his own saliva when he heard these words come from Bulma's lips. When he looked back at Bulma, he quickly hid the surprise in his eyes. However, he was somehow not shocked to see the irrefutable confidence in hers. Still, he narrowed his eyes and grew almost angry with her.

"Have you lost your damn mind, woman? You'll get yourself killed!" he yelled. Bulma smiled. She leaned forward and rose to her knees. Vegeta watched as she brought her face to his.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman, least of all a _**QUEEN**_," Bulma whispered before kissing him.

* * *

An hour later, Bulma and Vegeta exited her room. Both were straightening their clothes on themselves. Vegeta set his scouter on his face and looked at Bulma. She was putting the detonators under a belt. Vegeta sighed and stepped up to her. Bulma looked up as she noticed a shadow looming over her.

"What?" she asked. Vegeta just stared at her. Bulma managed to again read his eyes.

_I'm becoming better and better at this_, she mused. She smiled at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, it'll be fine." She leaned forward next to his ear. "There are bombs everywhere. Remember what I told you about excess energy. Try not to draw attention to yourselves," she whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and stepped away from him.

Vegeta watched her go. In the pit of his stomach, he somehow got the feeling that something would go wrong in her plan. As smart as Bulma was, nothing ever went exactly as one hoped it would. They might be able to get away, but not without some sort of sacrifice. Vegeta sighed as she turned the corner, blue hair swinging behind her.

_Might as well find those imbeciles. If I were not me, where would I be_? Vegeta asked himself.

"The mess hall," he mumbled. He turned on his heel and pushed his way down the corridor.

* * *

Bulma took out the green detonator as she entered the medical ward of the ship. She closed her eyes and pushed it as she came to the operating room. She immediately hid the detonator inside her coat pocket as she entered the room.

Her techs, Frieza's scientists, and Zarbon were all waiting for her as expected. Bulma fought to keep herself from smirking. Instead, she just walked over to a shelf to pick up some gloves. Kamala came over to tie her hair back.

_I must be clairvoyant or something. That was some seriously creepy intuition_, Bulma mused as she pulled on the gloves. She held still as Kamala finished tying her hair back.

"So, are we ready to get started?" Bulma asked as she turned around. Juxto nodded. He handed Bulma a syringe. She held it wickedly in front of Zarbon's face. She knew he was dreadfully afraid of them. He winced and stepped back a bit.

"Evil bitch," he mumbled. Bulma smirked.

"Let's wake his lordship up, shall we?" Bulma stabbed Frieza in the neck and pushed down on the syringe.

The little alien's eyes popped open. He looked around frantically. His eyes found Bulma's blue ones and calmed down. Bulma just stared blankly back at him. Frieza looked around for more familiar faces and saw Zarbon.

"Are you finished, princess?" Frieza asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Not quite yet," Bulma said as Juxto handed her a dangerous looking tool. She stuck it in Frieza's left arm without any mercy. Frieza flinched and glared evilly at the princess. Bulma fought a smile. "Did you feel that?" she asked sardonically.

"Yes," Frieza growled. "Did you have to do it so hard?"

"Sorry, Frieza. I have to check and see if your nerves have been properly connected. If not, we'll have to start this whole process over again. You don't want a substandard body, do you?" Bulma asked. Frieza shook his head. "Good. Bear with me." She rammed the instrument into his leg.

* * *

Vegeta snuck up behind one of Frieza's men. The poor sap never even saw him coming as he broke his neck. Vegeta hated killing this way; he thought it was cowardly. However, it was necessary. He could not risk using his power and setting off Bulma's bombs. Vegeta checked his scouter. His area was clear. He pressed his communicator.

"I'm clear. What about you all?" he said quietly.

"I'm clear as well, Vegeta," Raditz said.

"Me too," Turles said.

"I'm done," Brolly said.

"And I just finished. What do we do now?" Kakarrot asked into his scouter.

"Brolly, Kakarrot, and Raditz go to the docking bay. Ready the pods. Prince Vegeta, meet me at the medical ward," Turles said.

Vegeta clicked off his scouter. He looked down at the scouter the new scouter her had swiped from the weapons supply room. He squeezed it and headed for the medical ward.

* * *

Bulma watched as Frieza examined his new body. He was still charging himself up. He turned around and looked at Bulma, a wide grin on his face.

"All of you, leave me alone with the princess," he said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She had not expected to be left alone with Frieza. Why did he want to be left alone with her? Everyone reluctantly obeyed. Kamala and Juxto shot her a fleeting glance before leaving. Zarbon just smirked in her direction and closed the door behind them.

_What does he want with me_? Bulma thought. She watched as Frieza approached her.

"You've really outdone yourself, princess. One could not have asked for anything better. I did the right thing by keeping you as one of my scientists. If it was up to Zarbon, you would've been sent to one of my whore planets," he said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Good thing it was not up to Zarbon," she said. Frieza nodded.

* * *

Outside the room, Bulma techs all looked around each other. They did not want to leave her. She had told them that no matter what happened to her, that they were supposed to go to the docking bay regardless. Juxto looked at Kamala.

"Should we go?" Kamala asked. Juxto nodded.

"She'll be mad if she comes out and we're still here," he said. Kamala nodded. They motioned to the other techs and they began to leave the ward.

* * *

Zarbon was leaning against wall. He did not notice the techs leaving. He did notice the single message being relayed to his scouter. He pressed it on. As he was receiving the message, his eyes widened in horror.

"You can't be serious," he whispered. He started to go for the door to the operating room. He never saw the fist coming for him.

* * *

Frieza continued to circle Bulma like he was her prey. Bulma just continued to watch him. Her eyes did not betray the immense fear she was feeling. She had no idea what Frieza was going to do. She had not predicted any of this.

"Technically, I have no further use of you now, do I princess?" Frieza was in her face in a moment. Bulma gasped as she felt his fingertip on her throat. "Now that I have everything I want from you, I can dispose of you," he said. Bulma slowly moved her hand to her belt.

"That a fact? Just milk me for all that I'm worth?" she whispered as Frieza pushed his heavy body against hers. She grappled with the object under her belt. Frieza's nail began to pierce her skin. Bulma bit her lip.

"You know, Zarbon always told me that no matter how much he tortured you, you never once screamed. Is that true?" Frieza asked, still pushing against her. Bulma winced even more at being sandwiched between him and the table.

"Yes. Nothing he could do could make me scream for him." Bulma leaned forward to try and counter Frieza and she continued to grapple the object in her hand discreetly. "He was weak, just like you. Only one earns the high-pitched tone of my voice," she said. Frieza frowned.

"Who is that?"

"Vegeta," Bulma said while smirking. Frieza smiled.

"Hm. That monkey won't have that pleasure for much longer. The only screams he'll be hearing are the ones of his own people," he said. Bulma paused for a moment as she finally grasped the object firmly.

"You unimaginable bastard," she whispered. She pushed the button as hard as she could.


	29. Chapter 29: Escape

**Empire**

**Chapter 29: Escape**

* * *

Mieke opened her eyes. She had a throbbing headache that stemmed from the left side of her head. Her hands were chained above her head. She threw her head back and took in her surroundings. This was most definitely not her bedroom. She tried to remember what had happened...

**Enter Flashback**

_Mieke watched as Chichi was helped up the ramp of the ship they were boarding. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the king got word of their departure. She wondered idly if they would even get off the planet. She looked up into the sky._

I hope Vegeta and Bulma are faring well_, she thought. She barely noticed Crenia approaching her._

_"Chichi is securely aboard, my queen. You need to board immediately. King Vegeta could get word of this at any moment," Crenia said urgently. Mieke closed her eyes and lowered her head._

_"He already knows." She turned around and looked back towards the palace. She could see three faint auras coming towards them from that direction. Crenia squinted and then her eyes widened. "Tell Nappa to take off. Chichi cannot stay on this planet. I won't have her giving birth in such a hostile environment," Mieke said plainly. Crenia looked back at Mieke._

_"I'm not leaving you here, Mieke," she said. Mieke smirked and looked at her friend._

_"You dare call your queen by her given name? I'm appalled, Crenia," she said. Crenia just frowned. Mieke's smile disappeared. "Do as I say, Crenia. I'll be fine. King Vegeta would never kill me," she said. Crenia squeezed her fists together and turned on her heel. She motioned to some soldiers for the gates to be raised._

_Mieke watched the ship take off as her husband landed behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. Two of his soldiers were with him. She recognized them as Paragus and Rosco. Mieke crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Going somewhere, wife?" King Vegeta asked gruffly. Mieke shrugged._

_"What does it look like, husband?" she asked. King Vegeta approached her angrily. He grabbed her by her red hair and pulled her head back roughly. Mieke gasped and looked up at him._

_"It looks like you were trying to escape me, wife," he said. "Where do you plan on going? You know I'd find you."_

_"Anywhere is better than here," Mieke replied. King Vegeta smirked and turned around. He started to walk away, but never released his wife's hair. Mieke struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go, Vegeta!"_

_"I have somewhere special to put you, wife; somewhere where you can't wander off," King Vegeta said as he dragged her off._

**End Flashback**

Mieke smirked as the memories came back. At least if her son came back to her, he would have another reason for mangling his father.

_Curse me and my nobility. I should've punched Vegeta and ran_, Mieke thought as she tried to rotate her shoulders in the awkward position she sat in. _But, how dare that animal throw me down in the dungeon like some common criminal_!

* * *

Meanwhile, Zarbon rubbed his bloody chin. The punch he had been dealt had come from none other than Vegeta. The prince had snuck up on him. Now, they were at a stalemate, staring at each other viciously. Zarbon had just received the information about Frieza Planet 1. He needed to tell Frieza. But, in order to do that, he had to get past the prince.

"You look a little frightened, Zarbon," Vegeta said. "I wouldn't be attributing to that, would I?" he asked. Zarbon frowned at the smaller Saiyan.

"No. Your woman strikes more fear in my heart than you ever could, Vegeta," Zarbon said. Vegeta only smirked.

"I'll take that as I compliment." He fazed out of sight. Zarbon coughed as Vegeta's fist flew into his stomach. "I taught her everything she knows," he said. Zarbon frowned. He began to power up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vegeta said.

"And why not?" Zarbon asked as he began glowing. Vegeta jumped back.

"The woman rigged this entire ship to blow. The slightest bit of energy produced could trigger the bombs prematurely. If you want to die a horrible death, be my guest. But, I won't allow you to take us with you," Vegeta said. He flew at Zarbon again. Zarbon tried to punch Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared.

_How did that little monkey get so fast? He wasn't nearly this strong before_, he thought as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" Vegeta elbowed Zarbon into the cabinets full of syringes and gauze. Zarbon saw the fallen syringes and stepped back. Vegeta smirked. Zarbon glared at Vegeta and tried to punch him again. Vegeta just side-stepped him. "You're entirely too slow for me, Zarbon. Just give it up." Vegeta grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back.

Zarbon tried to get out of the hold Vegeta had on him. The prince was too strong. There was only one other way to beat him. He would have to change.

_Damn it all. I don't care. I refuse to lose to a monkey prince_, Zarbon thought.

Vegeta realized what Zarbon was about to do within a fraction of a second. He released Zarbon as the alien began to power up. Cursing under his breath, Vegeta looked around for something that could be of use. He found it in the form of three large syringes. Smirking, he looked back at Zarbon.

"You idiot! You'll kill us both if you do that!" Vegeta yelled. Zarbon just laughed.

"You should've thought of that before you and your bitch decided it would be a good time for a rebellion. Frieza won't do anything but crush it anyway. What do you think he's doing with her in there right now?" Zarbon asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Zarbon's evil smile grew wider. "Yes, that's right. He has her alone, all to himself. Who knows what they're..."

The most horrifying, spine-tingling scream rang out through the medical wing. It made Vegeta look past Zarbon's head. Zarbon turned his head completely, taking his eyes off of Vegeta. Both had looks of extreme confusion on their faces. The scream had not come from a woman; it had come from Frieza. Vegeta blinked back into reality and took this time to pick up the three syringes he had spotted. By the time Zarbon had turned around to face him, Vegeta was in his face.

"Well, it sounds like my 'bitch' got the drop on yours." Vegeta stabbed Zarbon in the neck with the syringes. He pushed down on the plungers, emptying the clear fluid into him. Zarbon felt a paralysis taking over his body. "I'll let the woman decide what happens to you," Vegeta said as Zarbon slid to the floor, unable to speak. He stepped over Zarbon's body and headed for the operation room.

* * *

Bulma dropped the purple detonator on the floor. Frieza slumped on her. She placed both hands on him and pushed him off of her with all of her might. His body fell back on the floor. The little alien was seeping all kinds of fluid: oil, blood, and some other fluid that only Bulma would know of. He looked up at her contemptuous eyes.

"What have you done to me?" Frieza asked. Bulma stared at him blankly, as if she was considering whether or not she should give him an answer. Then she smirked and leaned up off the table. She kneeled down to Frieza.

"I'm impressed, Frieza. I don't impress easily," she said. Frieza slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" he mumbled.

"I've locked away your energy, among other things. The fact that you are still talking to me is a miracle in and of itself. It is a true testament to the power you possess," Bulma chuckled, "or possessed. But, since you're going to die anyway, I suppose I could tell you what I've done to you." Bulma stood up. Frieza watched her.

* * *

Vegeta met up with Turles. He looked at the other Saiyan. Turles was cleaning off his gloves. He also had a few teeth marks here and there. Vegeta stared at him for a moment in question. Turles sighed.

"Frieza's scientists. Weak bastards, but they tried to bite me," he said. Vegeta could not help but smirk. He looked around for the operating room.

"Which operating room is she in? The scouters don't work over here," he said.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," Turles said. Vegeta nodded. He went to the right while Turles went to the left.

* * *

Bulma watched as the fluids from Frieza's body surrounded her white boots. She did not step away from it. Instead, she took a step towards Frieza's maimed body. She looked down at Frieza with a disgusted look.

"Your limbs have been severed from your body via your nerves. You'll never use them again. Since you desired an energy boost, I linked that part of your nervous system in with your enhancements as well. When I pulled the trigger on _**MY**_ little weapon, your body became useless, as did your power. You can no longer call upon your precious power to destroy planets and people." Bulma placed a foot on Frieza's right shoulder. She pushed down as hard as she could. Frieza's scream filled the air.

* * *

Vegeta slid to a stop. He almost smiled when he realized that it was not Bulma's scream he was hearing. He was getting closer to the source of the screaming. When he came to the door, he opened it slightly; just enough to hear the conversation.

* * *

Frieza glared up at Bulma as she released the pressure on his shoulder. Bulma was leering down at him.

"You scheming little whore! You won't get away with this!" he yelled at her. Bulma smiled.

"I already have, Frieza. Your entire empire will come crashing down because its beloved leader is nothing more than a pile of broken bones. You don't even have a home base to return to," Bulma said. Frieza looked confused. Bulma nodded. "That's right. I destroyed that, too. You think I spent all my time working for you?"

"And just how do you plan on escaping, princess? You can't expect no one to notice a blue-haired freak like you leaving my ship," Frieza asked. Bulma's smile never left her face. That was when Vegeta made his presence known.

"I see you weren't lying, woman," he said. Frieza gasped. Vegeta approached Bulma and she turned to look at him. "Should I kill him?" Vegeta held out his hand. Bulma placed her hand on his. Vegeta looked at her strangely.

"No. This room is rigged plenty. It alone will do the job," she said. She kneeled down to look at Frieza. "Someone once told me that because I was a woman that I was not to be trusted." Bulma looked back at Vegeta. Then she looked at Frieza. "He was right."

Vegeta smirked at her words. Bulma stood up and they made their retreat with Frieza yelling threats of death at them. When they got outside the room, Bulma looked at Vegeta. He silently handed her a scouter. Bulma frowned and he put it on her.

"This is for calling me if something goes wrong while we're on our way back," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. Vegeta started walking ahead of her. Bulma followed closely behind.

* * *

Raditz, Brolly, and Kakarrot all looked around nervously. The ship had grown eerily quiet. They had not heard from the prince or Turles in about thirty minutes. It was starting to unnerve them. Maybe something had gone horribly wrong.

"Kakarrot?" Turles' voice said in Kakarrot's scouter. Kakarrot looked up.

"Huh?" he asked, pushing down on the communicator. Brolly and Raditz looked at him.

"Ready the princess' pod. We're coming up to the docking bay now. Everything is finished," Turles said. Kakarrot tried to hide a smile.

"All right." He looked at his brother and Brolly. "They're coming. Brolly, get Bulma's pod ready to go. If anything happens, she should be the one to go first," he said. Brolly nodded and walked to the pod in the middle.

* * *

The trio of Vegeta, Bulma, and Turles came across where Zarbon had been left. Bulma looked down at the green-haired alien with disdain. Zarbon managed to turn his head and look at her. Vegeta glanced at Bulma.

"Your choice, woman," he said. Bulma stared at Zarbon for a moment.

"Let him live," she mumbled. She stepped over him and kept walking. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Turles watched them in confusion for a moment before following as well. None saw the movements made by Zarbon.

A small, blue beam of energy flew past Vegeta's arm, ripping his sleeve. Vegeta barely noticed it, though. He was more concerned with the beam's intended target: Bulma. The princess had gone down, gasping for air between her teeth. Her side had been grazed, but it was still a bit much for a human woman. Vegeta looked at Turles. Turles nodded. He faced Zarbon.

"Damn. She still didn't scream," Zarbon whispered right before he met his end at the hands of Turles.

Bulma looked at her ripped dress. Her side appeared to be gushing blood. Vegeta stared at her. Her eyes seemed to be slipping in and out of focus as she tried to take in what had just happened. Vegeta looked around them. They were still in the medical ward. He picked Bulma up and sat her on one of the counters.

"Ow, Vegeta," she sniffed.

"Woman, you know your way around here. Is there some of that miracle gel you made here?" Vegeta asked. Bulma touched her side, still looking a bit torpidly at the sight of her own blood. Vegeta sighed. "It's your blood, woman. Now, answer my damn question before you bleed to death!" he yelled at her. Bulma looked up at him and frowned. She shook her head.

"I never shared that with Frieza. What am I? Stupid?" she asked. Vegeta sighed. He looked around for some gauze.

"Take the top of your dress off," he stated simply. Bulma glared at him. Vegeta just stared back. "Listen, woman. You can do it willingly or unwillingly. It's your choice. Time is of the essence."

"It's not that, Vegeta. It's just that..." Bulma looked at Turles, who was cleaning his gloves off. Vegeta sighed; he'd forgotten about human women and their modesty.

"Fine. Turles, take a walk. The princess wants to be modest," Vegeta said. Turles cracked a smile and walked past the princess. Bulma glared evilly at Vegeta before painfully taking off the top of the spandex white dress. She rolled it down so that Vegeta could get to her wound. "Since you have none of that fancy stuff, this is going to hurt." Vegeta put some sort of cold liquid on her. Bulma screamed. Vegeta smirked.

"What the hell was that?"

"To clean the wound. It's your fault you have to do this. You should've let me or Turles kill that bastard in the first place. Apparently, that paralysis wore off sooner than I expected it would," Vegeta said as he wrapped the wound. Bulma sighed.

"Sorry," Bulma said as Vegeta finished. He stepped away from her and let her get dressed again. She was covered in blood, both her own and Frieza's. She noticed it as well. "I've got to get out of these clothes. I look like I just blew off someone's head."

"You look fine to me," Vegeta said. Bulma looked up at him and smiled. Vegeta turned away and started walking.

* * *

Up front, Turles appeared. Brolly frowned.

"Where's the prince and princess?" he asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble back there. The prince was patching the princess up when I left them. He told me to take a walk, so I did. They should be up here in..."

"What are you all standing around like idiots for? Let's go!" Vegeta yelled from behind Turles. He walked up with Bulma leaning on him heavily. She looked a little pale and dizzy. Brolly looked at the prince. Vegeta gave Bulma to Brolly and the larger Saiyan sat Bulma in her pod.

"Should I put her life support system on, sire?" he asked. Vegeta stood there, watching Bulma for a moment. She looked like she was starting to fall asleep. He had not realized how much blood she had lost. The blast she'd taken was actually a lot deeper than he was first let to believe. Would she make it to Vegeta-sei?

"How close are we to Vegeta-sei?" Vegeta asked.

"By leaving now, we should arrive within a day," Raditz piped in from across the dock. Vegeta nodded.

_Will she last a day_? he asked himself. That was when she looked up at him. Bulma gave him a thumbs-up and smiled a little.

"I know what you're thinking, Vegeta. I'm fine. I have to live to see the severe ass-kicking you're going to give your father, remember?" She winked at him. "Now, let's go. I still have to blow this pathetic piece of shit to pieces." Bulma held out the red detonator. Vegeta inhaled and stepped away from her pod as the door closed.

Bulma felt her pod take off away from Frieza's ship. She tried to turn in the small, cramped space to see where she was in relation to it. Soon, she saw several other pods take off as well. She gasped when she heard Vegeta's voice in her right ear.

"Woman," he said.

"Vegeta, don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling, woman. This thing is on my ear, too. We've all taken off. Do whatever it is that you plan to do," he said. Bulma made a scoffing noise.

"I can't very well do it with us this close, can I? We'd all get caught in the blast. You have no idea the destructive force of the bombs I put on the ship. We will be caught in the shockwave, no matter how you slice it, though. We'll have to wait a few more minutes. I'll let you know when I blow it," Bulma said sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep, woman. I can hear the slumber in your voice," Vegeta snapped. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Vegeta."

Ten minutes later, Bulma blinked several times. She turned and looked out of the small, purple porthole of the pod. Frieza's ship was a faint speck in the distance. She smiled and looked at the red detonator. She pushed the communicator.

"Here it goes, everyone. Say goodbye and good riddance to Frieza," she said. She pushed the detonator.

* * *

Chichi was sitting on the observation deck of the ship that was taking her to Earth. Gemma was at her side. They saw something that resembled a supernova not too far from them. Chichi squinted.

"What do you suppose that is?" she asked the lady of Mieke. Gemma shrugged.

"I cannot say, Lady Chichi. I've never seen something like that before. It could be any one of the natural cosmic phenomena. I know that only a few get that bri..." The shockwave hit them, almost knocking Chichi off of the lounge chair. Gemma caught her. They looked back towards the bright light off in the distance. "An explosion..."

* * *

Crenia and Nappa were checking all the systems on the ship to see if they were still up and running. The shockwave had startled them. Something blowing up in the middle of space could only trigger something like that. Crenia looked at Nappa.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. Nappa shrugged.

"I don't know everything, woman. Why don't you go see if that pregnant harpy is okay? I don't want the prince coming after me because his favorite guard's mate has lost her son," he said gruffly. Crenia rolled her eyes and went to find Chichi.

* * *

Chichi had managed to walk towards the observation deck's window. She was staring out at the bright light. It was beginning to get fainter and fainter. She did not hear Crenia enter the room. Crenia saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"So, that's what caused the shockwave?" she asked. Gemma nodded.

"I assume so, Crenia. I don't know what it was exactly. It appeared and then we felt the shock. Odd, isn't it?" she asked. Crenia smiled and shook her head.

"No, not really."

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his head. The woman had not been kidding about the shockwave. If the shockwave was that bad, then what was the actual blast like? He shuddered to think about it. After checking with the rest of the men to see if they were okay, he went on to see about the woman.

"Woman?" he called. He got no answer. "Woman?" he tried again, only louder. Still, he received no answer. Vegeta's heart immediately started to race and pound in his ears. He started typing all sorts of things in. He found Bulma's pod and looked for her vital signs. He relaxed in his seat.

_Stupid woman. She just knocked herself unconscious during the shockwave_, he had to laugh.

* * *

Sure enough, Bulma was slumped in the seat of the pod, unconscious. The shockwave had caused a nasty bump on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. She would not wake up until the next day because of the sleeping gas that filled the small space.

* * *

King Vegeta watched as six space pods landed just outside of Venova. He squeezed the edge of his balcony railing. He knew who it was: his only son. He also knew that Vegeta would not be happy with him. The king brought his goblet full of Shuti to his lips.

_Hey. Everybody's gotta die sometime_, he thought dryly. He smirked in the only way he knew how and turned around. If he was going to go down, he would not go down easily.

* * *

Bulma shook off the feeling of dysphoria that overcame her as the door to the pod opened up. She saw several feet standing before her as she crawled out in the most inelegant way feasible. She groaned when she felt the odd pain in the back of her head. Vegeta stepped forward and yanked her to her feet.

"Could you be a little gentler next time, _**DARLING**_?" she asked sarcastically. Vegeta frowned.

"Never call me that ridiculous name again." Vegeta turned away from her. He looked at Kakarrot and Brolly. "You two, get ready to take the princess back to her planet. Raditz and Turles, come with me."

"Hey! You're not going to stay with me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked back at her.

"I have something I need to take care of." Vegeta sniffed. "And your scent offends me at the moment. Go and bathe in the palace," he whispered.

"I don't have a room anymore, thanks to your father," Bulma said while frowning at him.

"Use mine." Vegeta took off. Before Bulma could protest, she was swept up in Brolly's arms.

"Excuse me, princess," he said. Bulma gasped as he took off with her.

* * *

Mieke looked up as the door to the dungeon opened. She saw one of the few people she trusted on her husband's council coming down the stairs. A weak smile came to her face.

"Hello, Bardock," she said quietly. Bardock kneeled before her. There was a happy look on his face. "What is it? You don't look so gloomy today."

"Your son has arrived. He has brought someone with him," he said. Mieke raised an eyebrow. "The blue-haired princess has returned as well. They all appear to be in fine form," he said. Mieke tried to smile, but found that her face hurt too much.

"What about my husband? Does he know?"

"You know he does. I'm sure that the prince is coming for him as we speak," Bardock said. Mieke nodded. She stared at the floor for a moment. An idea came to mind.

"Bardock, I need you to do something for me," she said.

"Anything, your majesty."


	30. Chapter 30: Death and Delegates

**Empire**

**Chapter 30: Death and Delegates**

* * *

_**Planet Earth**_

* * *

A blonde woman stalked down the hallways of the palace in East City. She wore a white dress with a long red wrap: the traditional dress of a female delegate. As the woman came to a set of large wooden doors, she gave the two guards sharp looks. They opened them hastily. Forty-nine delegates hushed and turned to look at her as she approached the center of the large room.

"Why have I been dragged from my chambers in the middle of the damn night? There had better be a good reason," the woman said. Her eyes scanned the room as she spoke. They rested on Krillyn. Krillyn was dressed in the same way as she, only his wrap was blue. Before he could speak, another voice was heard.

"You never turn it off, do you, Eighteen?" Yamcha asked from the woman's right. Eighteen turned her head to look at him. She narrowed her ice blue eyes.

"Given the time of day, I'll pretend that I am hallucinating and that you are nothing but a figment of my imagination, _**LORD**_ Yamcha." Eighteen looked back at Krillyn. "What is going on, Delegate Krillyn?" She slowly approached him. Krillyn swallowed; the blonde woman always seemed to make him nervous.

"Scouts outside of the city picked up the landing of a foreign spacecraft," he said quickly and quietly. "It resembles the ones that landed here almost two years ago."

Yamcha and Eighteen raised eyebrows, but each for very different reasons. For Eighteen, it gave her hope that her princess was still alive. That meant she could confirm that Yamcha's story about what had happened to her and Chichi was false. For Yamcha, it meant that not only would he be found out to be a traitor, he would probably have to face one angry Saiyan prince.

_This could be bad. I have to get out to that ship somehow_, he thought.

"Any suggestions, gentlemen?" Eighteen asked. The men all looked around at each other; Eighteen was the only woman. When no one said anything, she looked at Krillyn. "Don't you find it odd that you and Roshi can't remember anything from the time you boarded the ship until the time you returned home?"

Krillyn blinked. He had not really dwelt on that particular subject too much. No one had actually asked him about it until now, either. The only one who could remember anything had been Yamcha. Krillyn had received the same story as everyone else; that King Vegeta had handed Bulma over to Frieza and Chichi was still with her.

"Are you trying to imply something, Eighteen?" Yamcha asked while stepping forward. Eighteen, having received her desired reaction, just smirked. She adjusted the wrap around her shoulder and shook her head.

"Of course not, _**LORD**_ Yamcha." Eighteen gave a delegate with straight black hair and blue eyes like hers a quick glance. He nodded and snuck out of a side door unnoticed. Eighteen looked back out at the delegates. "Do nothing until further notice. In the morning, send out a notice to the people of the city to stay clear of the area around the spacecraft. The last thing I want is an incident." Eighteen turned and left the room in the same commanding manner in which she had entered.

Once she was gone, all the men seemed to breathe easier and relax in their seats. They looked around and started talking amongst each other again. Roshi glanced over at Krillyn, leaning forward on his cane.

"How did she become Senior Delegate?" he asked. Krillyn chuckled.

"We voted her as such. It was either Eighteen or that oaf Hercule. I guess we picked the lesser of two evils." Krillyn sighed dreamily. "I think she's marvelous, though."

"You're just saying that because you're her favorite," Roshi said. Krillyn's mouth dropped open.

"I am not!"

* * *

Eighteen walked down the hallways back to her chambers. She was in deep thought. During the ruling monarch's absence, she was in charge. Until it was clarified that the princess was dead, the Royal Delegation would be the governing party. She just had to keep power out of the hands of scum like Yamcha. Eighteen knew her princess well; captivity was not something Princess Bulma would stand for. She also knew of the friendship between Queen Mieke and Bulma's mother. There was no way the Saiyan king would just hand over the human princess.

_Or would he_?

"Thinking hard, sis?" a voice said from behind her. Eighteen stopped and turned around to face her twin brother, Seventeen. He approached her while crossing his arms. "I assume you need my assistance?"

"Yes, brother. Ready a small contingent to go out to that spacecraft. I have a feeling that we might find out some interesting information," Eighteen said. Seventeen smirked.

"You still don't believe Lord Yamcha's story?" he asked. Eighteen gave him a look.

"Is that a question that you want an answer to? You know as well as I do that that story is complete bullshit. Something else happened on Vegeta-sei and I intend to find out what it was," Eighteen said.

"Will you be coming along? Should I have your horse saddled as well?"

"Of course." Eighteen turned. "One hour, Seventeen."

"As you wish, sister."

* * *

Denni stood outside of the ship, watching for anyone that might approach. She already had pretty low expectations for the fighting potential of the humans. Their so-called "scouts" had been so easy to detect, it was pathetic. Nappa had stopped her from approaching them.

But now, the Elite lady-in-waiting was becoming bored to tears. She began shooting small energy blasts at the foliage around the ship. After five minutes, she heard the thundering of hooves. In the dimness of the light, her keen Saiyan eyes picked up the blurry figures.

Denni walked forward off of the lowered gate. She watched as seven people approached on horses. They slowed up as they rode up to her. Denni ran a hand through her hair. She counted six men and one who she could not determine the gender of because of the hooded cloak they were wearing. This one dismounted.

The only human that dismounted threw their hood back, revealing blonde hair and narrow eyes; Denni could not determine their color because of the faintness of the light. She was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black boots under the cloak. Denni crossed her arms as the woman approached.

_Seems that the women on this planet aren't as chickenshit as the men; or at least this one isn't_, she mused with a smirk on her face. The men looked scared of Denni.

"I assume you are a Saiyan?" the woman asked curtly.

"You assume correctly. You are?" Denni asked.

"I am Eighteen, the Senior Delegate of the Royal Delegation. I am here without the knowledge of the rest of the delegates. I have come to see if you know of the princess or Lady Chichi's whereabouts," Eighteen said. Denni raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should come with me," she said. All the men started to dismount. Denni gave them a look. "Just her." Denni narrowed her eyes. Eighteen faced the rest of them. She looked at Seventeen.

"I'll be fine," she said.

* * *

Chichi was lying on a bed. Her breathing was ragged. She was running a fever. Gemma and Cirra were at her side, replacing cold towels on her head. Crenia watched over her. A knock came on the door before Denni entered. Crenia turned around and saw who Denni enter with Eighteen.

"Who is this, Denni?" Crenia asked. Denni smiled. Chichi opened her eyes weakly. Eighteen's eyes brightened. She stepped forward towards the bed.

"Chichi?" she whispered. Chichi smiled up at her.

"Eighteen," she said before her face grew serious, "have I got something to tell you..."

* * *

_**City of Venova – Vegeta-sei**_

* * *

Vegeta, Raditz, and Turles landed on his father's bedroom terrace. The doors to his bedroom were open. Vegeta frowned. He knew his father would not be stupid enough to remain in his room if he knew his son was back. Vegeta looked to his left at Turles.

"Stay here in case the king returns. Send me a message and try to delay him until I can get here. Raditz, come with me," Vegeta said.

"Yes, sire," Raditz and Turles said in unison.

When Vegeta exited the chambers of his father, he noticed how eerily silent the palace seemed. Usually, there would be some sort of sign that servants were around. Apparently his father had cleared them out. Vegeta smirked.

To Vegeta, it appeared that his mother had actually taken his advice. From what he could tell, she was nowhere around. All it appeared that he had to do was find his menace of a father.

_Where is that coward hiding_? Vegeta asked himself as he continued to walk through the deserted hallways. He could not understand why the palace seemed to utterly empty. Suddenly, he came face to face with Raditz and Kakarrot's father, Bardock. The elder Saiyan saw the look of rage in Vegeta's eyes and held his hand's up. He knew he had to speak quickly; the prince had a very short fuse. His attention span also seemed to shorten when he was angry.

"I have a message, sire," Bardock said.

"I don't have time for this, old man," Vegeta said as he turned to walk off. Bardock sighed and shook his head.

_Stubborn and thick-headed, just like Mieke_, he thought.

"It is from her majesty, the Queen, sire," Bardock said quickly. Vegeta stopped walking. He faced Bardock. Bardock took a deep breath, knowing he had the prince's attention for only a few seconds. "She wishes to see you, sire."

"I told her to leave!" Vegeta yelled. Bardock nodded slowly. The prince's temper tantrums had little effect on him; he'd practically raised Vegeta in his father's absence. Still, Mieke's prediction of her son's reaction to this news had been spot-on.

"She was leaving when the king detained her," Bardock said. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He stepped toward Bardock.

"Where is the queen?" he nearly growled.

"The dungeons," Bardock said.

Vegeta took a deep breath and turned away from Bardock. He weighed his options. He could go find his father first or he could go free his mother. Vegeta stared straight ahead and entered his trance-like state.

_Mother, I'm coming_, Vegeta thought. He shook his head and headed for the dungeons. _Damn conscience_.

* * *

Bulma leaned against the wall of Vegeta's shower. She looked down at her side. It looked a little better than before. Unfortunately, it still hurt. She debated on whether or not she should go request stitches. When she exited the shower, she called for Brolly. When the burly Saiyan entered, he immediately turned around. Bulma smiled.

"It's okay, Brolly," she said. Brolly shook his head.

"Princess, I should not see you like this," he said. Bulma had tied a towel around her waist. Her left arm was barely managing to hold her bosom together. She sighed.

"Would you rather I ask Kakarrot?" At this, Brolly turned around. Bulma smirked. With her right hand, she painfully pointed to the injury on her right side. "Should I get stitches?" she asked. Brolly looked at the gash.

"No. But, it should be wrapped again. I'll take you to the infirmary. Get dressed quickly, princess. There is an ominous presence in the air," Brolly said. Bulma nodded.

* * *

Vegeta had sent Bardock and Raditz to find Bulma so that Mieke could leave with her. When the prince arrived at the dungeons' door, he put his hand on the handle. He stood there for a moment. He was almost afraid of what he might find when he got there. Would his mother still be alive? Vegeta shook his head.

_No. She'd never let that asshole kill her. She's far stronger than that_, he thought. He opened the door.

* * *

Mieke was staring at her husband. He had decided wrongly that now would be the best time to visit his wife. Mieke merely obliged him with idle conversation, trying to keep him there as long as possible. If she knew her son, and she knew him well, he was on his way to the dungeons to see about her welfare.

"Do you think that your son will really go through with it?" King Vegeta asked. Mieke rolled her eyes and looked at the king. She had long since lost feeling in her arms. They just hung limply above her head now. She stared at him lazily. Her vision was beginning to fade in and out.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about you at the moment. I think the only reason he hadn't killed you earlier was because of me. But, I've become less and less concerned for your well-being, Vegeta. I don't care what he does with you. I just hope it's very, very agonizing," she said. King Vegeta frowned. He raised his hand to hit her. Mieke braced herself. When the blow never came, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Vegeta was holding his father's arm back. Mieke could not even smile at the sight of her son. Her face was still in pain. She managed to pull herself up in order to see better.

"Don't touch her again," Vegeta said. He jerked his hand back, breaking his father's arm with a sickening crack. He released the old man to let him revel in his pain. Then he turned to look at his mother. Mieke closed her eyes and looked away from her son.

Vegeta stared down at his mother. He had never seen her look so battered before. This just made his anger even more prevalent. Mieke managed to open her eyes again. He looked at her and nodded. She understood and just watched. Vegeta faced his father again.

"How did you get away from Frieza?" King Vegeta asked.

"What does it matter? That pathetic alien was killed; by a human woman no less. He underestimated her." Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "But enough about that. I didn't come here to converse about Frieza. The time for words between you and I is over."

Mieke remembered her plan as she watched her son and husband fight it out. She knew both of them so well that her plan was virtually foolproof. She had sent Bardock after Vegeta to tell him of her fate. She knew Vegeta would never choose his father over her, regardless of the circumstances; his conscience and honor would not allow him to. She also knew that her husband felt the need for a daily banter with her around the same time. Luckily, Vegeta happened to arrive when that happened. Bardock had questioned the necessity of this. She had sighed and stated:

_"I want to see it, Bardock. I want to see the bastard die. If I don't live past this day, I want to at least see that."_

Those had been her words. Sure. It might have been a tad bit selfish, but she was a queen, right?

Vegeta finally got his father into a submissive position. The old man had some fight left in him, even after having his arm broken. Vegeta stepped on his father's chest. He pushed down. After hearing the satisfying sounds of ribs cracking under pressure, he slowly smiled. King Vegeta frowned at him as blood spurted through his mouth.

"I'm impressed, old man. You had a little more spunk in you than I would've imagined. But, it was futile to think you could defeat me. I should've killed you when I had the chance." Vegeta held out his hand. A blue ball began forming in his palm. "Mother, is there anything you would like to say to this coward before I slay him?"

"Not one thing," Mieke whispered. Vegeta nodded. He glared down at his father. He released the energy without even bidding his father farewell.

* * *

Bulma blinked as she felt a slight rumble shake the palace. A nurse in the infirmary had just finished wrapping her up. She was now putting on one of Vegeta's shirts. Her whole outfit consisted of his clothes. She jumped when another Kakarrot look-a-like and Raditz appeared in the infirmary. Brolly and Kakarrot came to greet them.

"Father! Raditz! What brings you two here?" Kakarrot asked jovially. Bardock sighed; he did not know how his youngest son could be so buoyant _**ALL**_ the time.

"I need the princess. The queen is in need of your assistance," Bardock said. Bulma frowned. She looked from Bardock to Brolly to Kakarrot to Bardock again.

"Isn't Mieke supposed to be gone?" she asked. She started to walk forward slowly, a little unsure. Brolly nodded his okay to follow Bardock.

"The queen was detained by the king when she was trying to depart. Do not fret, though; your friend got off the planet safely. She should've arrived on Earth with Crenia and the queen's ladies today," Bardock said as he led Bulma out of the infirmary. Bulma released a sigh of relief.

_Chichi is safe. Her baby is safe_. Then she realized there was a flaw. _But is she safe from Yamcha_?

* * *

Vegeta stared at his father's headless corpse. He heard his mother trying to pull herself up. He turned around and saw her trying to sit with her back against the wall. It was proving to be difficult in the position her arms were in. Vegeta sighed and walked over to her.

"Do you know any other way to execute people?" Mieke asked sarcastically.

"Hn," Vegeta said as he shot the chains off of her wrists. Mieke's arms fell limply at her sides. She sighed as they did so. It felt totally different to breathe with her arms down. She could feel the blood starting to return to her fingers. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How many days has he had you down here?" he asked gruffly. Mieke closed her eyes.

"When you told me to leave, I wasted no time. I planned to leave the next day. But, your father found me out. I stalled so that the princess' lady could leave. Crenia and my ladies went with her. So, I assume it's been a week," she said. "Why?"

Vegeta inhaled slowly and turned away from his mother as he heard the dungeons' door open. He saw feet descending the steps and recognized them as Bardock's. Then he saw white boots and a long blue braid. He glanced over at his father's body and then looked back in her direction as she came around the corner. Mieke also turned her head.

"Has she seen what you are capable of?" she asked quietly. Vegeta cursed mentally.

_How does she always know what I'm thinking_? he asked himself.

"Yes. She's seen me kill before."

"Then this should not come as a surprise." Mieke shifted her position.

* * *

Bulma peered around Bardock's broad shoulders and saw Mieke sitting on the damp floor. She looked battered and bruised in the dim light of the dungeon. Then she looked at Vegeta. He was standing in his usual stance. His scowl was a bit deeper than usual. Bulma looked slightly past him and saw a headless body. Swallowing, she immediately looked away.

_There goes any plans of eating for later_, she thought dismally. She went over quickly to Mieke and kneeled.

"What happened?" she asked. Mieke smiled weakly. "You were supposed to leave with Chichi! Why didn't that jackass let you leave?"

"Trust me, princess. I have been slapped around worse before this. But, enough about that. What's done is done. Help me up, won't you?" Mieke asked. Bulma nodded and took Mieke's hand. She pulled the injured queen to her feet. "We still have to get you home."

"Yes. Is there any way I can get in touch with Crenia's ship?" Bulma asked. Mieke looked at Bardock.

* * *

_**Planet Earth**_

* * *

Eighteen sat in awe of the story that Crenia had just conveyed. Crenia just sat across from her with her arms crossed. They were still in Chichi's room. Chichi looked better, but she looked like she could have the child at any moment. Eighteen finally shook her head and straightened her shirt on her.

"So, Lord Yamcha orchestrated Princess Bulma's whole kidnapping?" she asked. Crenia nodded.

"Along with King Vegeta. Both Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma were forced to work for Frieza. King Vegeta actually expected his whole army to work for him against their will since the prince commanded them," Crenia said calmly. Eighteen rubbed her temples.

"Treacherous animal. I always knew he couldn't be trusted," she said. Crenia smirked. Chichi rubbed her womb and sighed loudly. Both Crenia and Eighteen looked at her.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Get what?" Crenia asked.

"Why would Yamcha just sell out like that? He can't become king unless Bulma is declared dead. As far as we know, Frieza had no intention on killing Bulma. Yamcha's already a powerful man on his own. What does he want?"

"He's a man, Chichi. All men with power want is more power to begin with. It's in their nature. It's like a narcotic to them," Eighteen said dryly. "Besides, I have a feeling that Frieza wanted Bulma for one thing. Krillyn and I know what it is. After he got that from her, he would've probably killed her, thus making Lord Yamcha the ruling monarch."

"You won't let that happen, will you?" Chichi asked. Eighteen shook her head.

"I'll try my hardest to see that it doesn't. But as I said before, Lord Yamcha is a very powerful man. Although I am the Senior Delegate, I am still just a woman and the only one in the Royal Delegation. I need some sort of proof that the princess is still ali..."

"Crenia, come quick! We're receiving a transmission from Vegeta-sei!" Gemma yelled as she burst in the room. Crenia and the others all exchanged looks of confusion. Crenia stood and walked towards the door.

"Maybe you should come with me, Eighteen. This might be the proof you need," she said. Eighteen nodded and started to follow. A hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Chichi clinging on to her. Before the raven-haired woman fell, Eighteen hoisted her up. Crenia saw her. "Chichi, you are confined to bed rest!"

"No way, Crenia. I'm not missing this. What if it's Bulma? What if it's Kakarrot? I'm coming whether you want me to or not," Chichi said as she hobbled past them and out the door. Crenia shook her head and Eighteen just smirked.

* * *

In the control room of the ship, Nappa was having a dialogue with a man that resembled Kakarrot. Chichi smiled and tried to shuffle faster towards the larger Saiyan. When she saw that it was not Kakarrot, just someone who resembled him, she frowned and crossed her arms. Nappa looked down at her and sighed.

"Bardock, where is that annoying son of yours?" he asked. Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"Kakarrot? That's his wench?"

"I have a name! It's Chichi; _**LADY**_ Chichi to you, mister," Chichi said. Bardock eyed her for a moment before stepping out of the way. Kakarrot replaced him and smiled into the screen. Nappa rolled his eyes. "Kakarrot!" Chichi's eyes welled up with tears.

"Wow, Chichi! You've gotten even bigger. I'm coming to Earth in about a week. Don't have the baby yet, okay?" he said sweetly. Chichi nodded. Eighteen stood on the side, looking confused.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Crenia.

"That's Kakarrot, the father of Chichi's baby. He's one of the prince's bodyguards," Crenia answered. Eighteen nodded as Kakarrot was replaced by a much more familiar face to her. Eighteen immediately stepped forward.

"Bulma!" Eighteen and Chichi said at the same time.

Bulma looked into the screen and saw her two friends looking at her. She did not expect a smile from Eighteen, nor did she get one. All she got were concerned eyes. Then she saw Chichi in all her swollen glory. She flashed pearly whites at the two and waved.

"In the flesh, guys. Are you hanging in there, Chichi?" she asked. Chichi shrugged. Bulma laughed and looked at Eighteen. "How are things there, Eighteen? The delegates aren't hassling you, are they?" she asked. Eighteen crossed her arms.

"Your friends told me the story. A little verification, princess? How did you escape this Frieza person?" she asked. Bulma smiled wickedly.

"I'm a genius, Eighteen. I gave Frieza what he wanted plus a little bit more. I'm sure Yamcha is waiting on my death certificate to arrive, right?" she asked. Eighteen's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"As stated before, I'm a genius. Frieza tried to kill me after I made him what he wanted. I fixed him up but good and blew his ass to pieces. So, I'll be there in a week to determine that traitor's fate. In the meantime, act like everything is just fine. Keep Chichi hidden, though. I don't want Yamcha finding her. He might actually try to kill her. I want to deal with him myself," Bulma said. Eighteen nodded slowly. There was something different about her princess.

"What has happened to you, princess?" she asked. Bulma smirked and looked to her right. Eighteen could not see what she was looking at.

"I'm not sure, Eighteen." Bulma looked back into the screen. "But when I get back to Earth, some things will be changing." The connection was severed.

* * *

_**City of Venova – Vegeta-sei**_

* * *

Vegeta looked at Bulma as she severed the connection. She had glanced at him after her friend asked her what had happened to her. Vegeta wondered idly why she had done so. Had he changed her so much that even those who had not seen in her in almost two years could detect a noticeable difference in her?

Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her. He was in one of his trance-like states. She approached him and snapped in his face. Vegeta blinked and grabbed her hand. Bulma smiled at him. She leaned on the wall next to him as he released her. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"What now?" she whispered.

"You will go to Earth, as planned," Vegeta stated curtly. Bulma nodded. She swallowed, almost afraid to ask the next question. She turned to look at him as he did the same. It was as if he knew what she wanted to ask.

"Will you come with me?"


	31. Chapter 31: Not Your Typical Punishment

**Empire**

**Chapter 31: Not Your Typical Punishment**

* * *

Yamcha watched as Eighteen entered the palace from the stables. She was removing her black cloak and gloves. She did not appear to notice him lurking in the shadows between the marble columns of the halls. As she passed him, Yamcha stepped out of his hiding place behind her.

"Went out for a little ride, Eighteen?" he asked. The blonde stopped walking. When she turned around, a wry smile was on her face.

"Now how did you know that, _**LORD**_ Yamcha?" she asked. Yamcha shrugged and approached her with his arms crossed. Eighteen adjusted her cloak in her arms and stared Yamcha in his eyes.

"Where have you been, Delegate Eighteen?" he asked. Eighteen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Since the delegates saw fit to awaken me in the wee hours of the morning for something that clearly could've waited until a sensible hour, I saw no point in returning to my slumber. So I went for a ride around the grounds." She took a step forward. "Is that a crime, _**LORD**_ Yamcha?"

Yamcha stared into the icy eyes of Eighteen. She was not giving away anything. She also did not seem any more pissed with him than usual. He inhaled and looked away from her.

"I was only curious." Yamcha looked back at her. "You're much too precious and important to Earth to be out and about alone at this hour. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he said. Eighteen stepped away from him.

"Your concern, though not necessary, is appreciated, _**LORD**_ Yamcha. Good day," she said before turning on her heel and walking off.

As Yamcha watched Eighteen's retreating form, he thought idly about the mysterious spacecraft. Had the Senior Delegate been out to it? If so, what did she know?

_I can't chance going out there. If I'm seen, my cover could be blown. Plus, that scheming woman would expect me to do something like that. I have no choice but to wait for word from Frieza or the king_, Yamcha thought. He turned and walked in the opposite direction to his house on the grounds.

* * *

Bulma dug through a box of dresses that she had found in her old room on Vegeta-sei. She was used to having Chichi around to tell her if something was pretty or not. Now, she was all alone and had to fend for herself. She continued to throw dresses left and right, still not finding anything suitable for her arrival on Earth.

A loud knock came at the door of her room on the spacecraft. She turned her head quickly, cursing under her breath. She was still not dressed.

"Princess Bulma, are you ready?" Brolly's voice asked from through the door. Bulma held up a black dress with crimson ribbons. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up. The dress was impossibly long.

_Perfect_, she thought with a smirk.

"Princess? We are getting ready to make our final descent. His majesty wants you up front," Brolly said as Bulma slipped some shoes on. She opened the door and looked up at Brolly. The Saiyan guard looked down at her as she pinned her hair up like a seasoned expert.

"Oh hush, Brolly. 'His majesty' will survive without me for a moment." Bulma picked up a bit of the long dress. "Let's go."

As they walked towards the control room, reality hit Bulma like a ton of bricks. She had not been on her native planet in almost two years. What would it look like? She had a feeling that Eighteen had probably kept the planet running like a well-oiled machine once all of Frieza's men had cleared out. She let out a small chuckle.

_And they say women are useless_, Bulma mused as they entered the control room of the ship. Kakarrot and Vegeta were already there. Kakarrot smiled at her warmly. Vegeta just stared out the reinforced window at the planet that was growing larger by the second. Bulma sat next to him. A long silence passed as he did not even acknowledge her presence.

"I'm twenty," she said suddenly. Vegeta turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"I am twenty." Bulma smiled. "I met you halfway to my nineteenth birthday. If I've calculated correctly, my twentieth birthday has already passed on Earth," she said. Vegeta shook his head. Her smile disappeared as another long silence passed between them. She sat back in her seat and began pouting.

"That would make me twenty-two in your years, I suppose," he said softly. Bulma's smile reappeared. She glanced at Vegeta's hand as it rested on the armrest connecting their seats. She placed hers on top of his and relaxed in her seat. Vegeta glanced at her face and noticed her closed eyes. He shook his head.

_Sentimental woman_, he thought. Then he noticed her attire. As if she heard his thoughts of lust, Bulma spoke.

"Technically, I am still a betrothed woman, Vegeta. Now that we are on my turf, getting caught is even more of a hazard." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "But, I'm definitely about to change that little rule. And until it is law, I don't mind being... adventurous."

"Adventurous?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Bulma nodded. "What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, my prince."

* * *

Eighteen sat at the front of the large room where the Royal Delegation met. She was "on the bench," as Seventeen called it. It was exactly one week from the last time she had spoken with her princess. Right now, she had the privilege of listening to the men go at it like old women. Of course, her job basically consisted of being a mediator.

Somehow, the conversation evolved from taxes to trade to alliances to the alien spacecraft to the princess. This was when Eighteen finally began to actually pay attention. She looked up and saw Roshi going at it with Hercule. She tapped her gavel loudly and all the commotion stopped.

"How did we get on the subject of her majesty, gentlemen?" Eighteen asked. Everyone looked at her in silence. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room, searching for an answer. "Well?"

"Tsk tsk. The Senior Delegate was not even paying attention?" Yamcha said from a corner. Eighteen glared at him.

"If the men didn't always cluck like chickens in a coop over nonsense, perhaps I would be more attentive. These sessions are closed, _**LORD**_ Yamcha. Why are you here? Your presence was not required nor was it requested to my knowledge," she said. Yamcha walked forward.

"I have never observed a session of the Royal Delegation. I'd like to know if all fifty of you actually serve some purpose when I become king," he said. Eighteen narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Krillyn stood.

"You speak as though you are certain that this will happen soon. If you haven't noticed, we are short a princess. You need her in order to rule, your lordship," he said. Yamcha just smiled.

"Why can't you all just face the oh-so-obvious truth? Princess Bulma is dead! She's never coming back to this planet even if Frieza does keep her alive. As much as it _**PAINS**_ me to say it, I don't think he'll ever let her go," he said. Eighteen rose from her seat, glaring down at Yamcha.

"That is enough! _**LORD**_ Yamcha, you will not make such atro..."

"You all know it's true. Our little sheltered princess couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag. Her own guard sacrificed herself to save the princess because she angered Frieza. Just imagine what Frieza is doing to her now!" Yamcha said. The delegates looked amongst each other. "Krillyn, Roshi, you saw it as well as I did. Princess Bulma doesn't stand a chance in Frieza's hands."

Krillyn and Roshi looked at each other. The delegates were all glancing at them, looking for answers. Yamcha was smiling deviously. Eighteen was still standing, squeezing her fists at her sides. She wanted to speak out on Bulma's behalf, but Bulma had told her to remain quiet about the truth. She looked over at Seventeen, who just shook his head. None of them heard the doors open.

"Oh, Yammie-kins, I'm hurt. You could give me a little more credit than that," a sing-song voice said from the large doors of the room.

Yamcha froze. It was a voice that he thought he would never hear again. He turned around slowly and saw the princess standing in the doorway. Brolly and one very menacing Saiyan prince stood on her right and left, respectively. The entire room had grown silent at the sight of the princess.

"I didn't break your concentration, did I? Your words were so... inspiring," Bulma said. She took a step and the entire delegation rose to their feet. They bowed their heads. Bulma looked past Yamcha at them. "As you were, gentlemen." The delegates sat back down. Bulma looked up at Eighteen. The blonde came down from her high dais.

"It is good to see you are well, your highness," she said. Bulma smiled at Eighteen. Eighteen looked at the Saiyans. She immediately could tell who the prince was; Vegeta practically radiated arrogance and annoyance simultaneously. She inclined her head. "You majesty."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted. Bulma shot him a glare.

Yamcha watched them exchange pleasantries nervously. On the surface, Bulma did not appear any worse for wear. If anything, she looked slightly hardened by her ordeal. When she finally rested her eyes back on Yamcha, he definitely saw that the naïveté was gone; she was no longer a girl.

"So, what story did his lordship offer you all about my abduction, Delegate Eighteen?" Bulma asked as she approached him. Eighteen raised an eyebrow. She looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta just shrugged; he knew just as much about Bulma's plan as she did: not a damn thing. Eighteen looked back in Bulma's direction.

"We were told that the Saiyan king betrayed you and gave you to Frieza," Eighteen said. She heard a small snort come from Vegeta. Bulma stopped in front of Yamcha.

"Did he now?" she asked as she stared up at Yamcha. "And did his lordship say that he had anything to do with that?"

"Not that he mentioned, your majesty," Eighteen said.

Bulma stared at Yamcha's frightened eyes for a moment. She had thought long and hard about Yamcha's punishment for the months of torture she and Vegeta had been through. Nothing seemed to fit his crime; not even death. She could only come up with one thing after a lot of contemplation. She had not even told Vegeta what she planned to do, though he had asked once before. Bulma knew he would probably not be happy with her choice, either.

"I see. Brolly?" Bulma asked as she turned to face her bodyguard.

"Yes, princess?" Brolly answered.

"Escort Lord Yamcha to his house on the grounds. Make sure he stays there until I come to see him," Bulma said. Yamcha frowned. Even Vegeta and Eighteen looked confused.

_What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she telling everyone what this asshole did_? Vegeta thought angrily.

"As you wish, your majesty," Brolly said while approaching them. The delegates all started murmuring in wonder. Brolly grabbed Yamcha by the arm. "Lead the way, your lordship." Yamcha shrugged him off and leaned over to Bulma's ear.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered harshly. Bulma turned her head so quickly towards him that Yamcha swore he heard her neck pop. The cold glare she gave was one of pure malice.

"You _**WILL**_ go to your house. I highly doubt you want to discuss what _**REALLY**_ happened here..." Bulma's blue eyes darkened as she narrowed them. Yamcha backed down. Brolly grabbed Yamcha again and guided him out of the room. Vegeta gave Yamcha an evil glower as he passed him. Yamcha looked away quickly.

Once Yamcha was gone, Bulma looked at her delegates. They all seemed to still be in a bit of shock that she was standing before them. She blinked a couple of times to get the unpleasant look off of her face. Then she smiled at them. She clasped her hands together.

"It is good to be home, gentlemen," she said happily.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, what really happened?" someone asked. Bulma looked in the direction from which the question had come. She saw Seventeen sitting in one of the seats. Smiling at her childhood friend, she knew Eighteen had put him up to asking the question. Bulma walked to the center of the floor.

"I do mind you asking, Delegate Seventeen. However, I will oblige you with a riposte." Bulma took a deep breath and got ready to deliver her side of the story. "Well, I was getting ready to board the ship home when..."

* * *

Chichi had been holed up in the house of a nice midwife for a week.

She did not understand. The midwife kept telling her that although she was only eight months, the baby was coming now. Kakarrot had promised that he would be here for the birth, but he was not here.

"Lady Chichi, it is time. You can't wait any longer," the midwife named Jen said. Chichi glared at the woman.

"Listen, Yen or Fen or whatever your name is! This baby will not be born unless his father is here! Are we clear on that?" Chichi yelled. Jen frowned and nodded.

"I'm sure you would want it that way, my lady. But, I don't think it's you who gets to deci..." Jen winced as Chichi squeezed her hand. A slew of profane words left her mouth. Chichi released her hand. Jen looked at her red fingers in pain. She shook them out and walked away.

That was when Crenia entered with Bulma. Chichi's face brightened up considerably. Bulma ran to her friend's side and kneeled.

"Cheech! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Bulma looked down at her friend. "Wow. I see you actually managed to wait," she said while laughing. Chichi laughed a bit. Bulma wiped sweat from Chichi forehead.

"It's a lot harder than it looks. It feels like this child is trying to walk out of me. Where is that jerk of a..."

"Hi, Chichi!" Kakarrot said loudly as he appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw the condition she was in. Chichi's eyes narrowed at him.

"You..." she mumbled. "You did this to me, you jerk!" she yelled. Bulma laughed and stood up. She walked over to Kakarrot and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Be brave," she whispered.

* * *

Outside the room, Bulma sat in the living room of Jen's small house. Vegeta was in there as well with Crenia. He was in one of his meditative states. Bulma sighed and leaned back in the soft couch. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked over at her. Bulma looked at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"I'm wondering what your purpose for not punishing that weakling immediately is," Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and sat forward.

"Is that why you've been so silent? And here I thought you were being the backbone for Kakarrot." Bulma tapped him on the shoulder playfully. Vegeta just continued to frown at her. She sighed. "Listen, Vegeta. You're just going to have to trust me about Yamcha. After I see Chichi's baby and get them back to the palace, you'll see what I plan to do with Yamcha," she said.

"Does it involve death?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked off in the other direction.

"Stop questioning me, Vegeta. I am not telling you," she said.

* * *

After ten minutes, Kakarrot exited the room. He had blood running down his forehead and scratches on his arm. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma stood up and rushed past him. Vegeta stood as well and examined his Saiyan subordinate.

"Did you do battle with your woman, Kakarrot?" he asked. Kakarrot shook his head.

"No." He beamed up at Vegeta. "But I have a son now!"

* * *

Chichi was resting back in the bed when Bulma walked in. Bulma saw she was holding a baby with a lot of wild, black hair and a brown tail. Bulma approached silently. She sat down next to the bed. Chichi opened her eyes and looked at Bulma.

"Hey there," she said.

"Did you have to try and murder Kakarrot, Cheech? He looks awful," Bulma said quietly. Chichi shrugged.

"He deserved it." She looked down at the little boy. "This is Gohan, and he is very, very heavy for a newborn," she said. Bulma laughed.

"I'm sure he is. We have to get you back to the palace. I'll have you transported soon. Besides, I have to finish dealing with a certain someone," she said. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't handled him yet?"

"No. But he will soon be dealt with."

* * *

Yamcha sat in his dining room. He had been sitting there for four hours straight, drinking. Brolly was sitting in the room in a pensive position. He did not appear to be watching the human at all. Right now, Yamcha was thinking about what Bulma had told the delegates in his absence.

_Of course she told them truth. Why wouldn't she? My reputation his gone_? He thought dismally. He took another swig of his vodka and burped loudly. Brolly eyed him with an annoyed expression on his face before closing his eyes again. _I wonder what she'll do to me_.

Both men heard the door to Yamcha's house open. Vegeta entered the dining room. He glared at the slightly drunk human with disgust written all over his face. Yamcha just glanced away from him. Brolly rose to his feet. Vegeta inclined his head slightly. Brolly sat back down and looked at Yamcha.

"What do you want?" Yamcha asked. "Where's Bulma?"

"Don't you ever speak her name, weakling. You don't deserve to even kiss the ground she walks on," Vegeta said. Yamcha snorted loudly.

"I'm sure. Are you the one she sent to 'punish' me? Will you be my sentence for treachery?" he asked snidely. Vegeta smirked.

"How I wish that were true, human. Sadly, the woman is off doing other matters at the moment. I just came ahead of her to say a few things. To compensate for my disappointment in not being able to admire your blood on my hands, I'd rather just watch and see what the woman does," Vegeta said.

"She's got you tied around her little finger, doesn't she?" Yamcha asked suddenly. Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, prince. _**MY**_ princess has you whipped." Yamcha chuckled. "You want to kill me so badly it aches. But, I don't think you've got the grapes to go against your pretty princess' wishes. I always knew you were her whore."

Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, his lack of good judgment showed and he was strangling Yamcha with one hand. Yamcha smiled as vodka ran down the corner of his mouth. The bottle crashed to the floor. Vegeta squeezed harder and harder. He could almost feel the life slipping away from Yamcha...

"_**VEGETA**_!" Bulma yelled from behind him.

Vegeta blinked and immediately released Yamcha. He turned to see her standing there. She was standing in the doorway and staring at them with a blank expression. She did not look particularly angry. Vegeta backed away from Yamcha and walked over to her. She stared at him with darkened eyes.

"Though I'm sure your attack on Lord Yamcha was without a doubt warranted, it was not needed." Bulma walked past Vegeta and looked at her prey. Yamcha rubbed his neck and looked at Bulma. Bulma noticed the broken glass on the floor. "Are you drunk, Yamcha?"

"You know me well, Bulma," Yamcha said. Bulma frowned. "What is my lovely little punishment? Will you sentence me to death? You cannot do that without a trial, you know?" Bulma smirked.

"Yamcha, all I need to do is become queen and I can forego the trial to sentence you to death," she said. Yamcha's smug look disappeared. "However, I do not plan on killing you at all."

"What?" both Vegeta and Yamcha asked at the same time. Bulma blinked at their unanimity.

"Death is too great an honor to bestow upon you, Yamcha. Death would be regarded as an easy way out for you." Bulma walked towards him, staring at him with an intense eye the whole time. "No... Someone like you who has had everything their entire life; one who has never had to work for a single thing in their entire lifetime deserves only one thing."

Yamcha seemed to be the only one to gather what she was implying. His eyes widened and he was immediately sobered. He sat forward in his chair. Bulma watched him as he started to approach her. Brolly stood up. Bulma held up a hand, stopping the large Saiyan; she was confident that Yamcha would not harm her.

"Bulma, please! Don't do this! Just kill me!" Yamcha pleaded with her. He fell to his knees in front of her. Bulma looked down at him sneeringly. Vegeta stepped forward.

"Woman, you must make an example of him. You just can't let him go free, if that's what you're thinking," Vegeta said. Bulma turned her head to the side. Vegeta saw the narrowness of her eyes. He felt a shudder run down his spine; she looked terrifying.

"And I will make an example of him." Bulma looked back down at Yamcha. "Lord Yamcha will be stripped of his title and luxuries. He has lost his claim on the throne of Earth. He will be branded with a 'T' on his forehead so that all of Earth will know the treachery in which he has committed and the punishment for it."

Yamcha stared up at Bulma in horror. It was an old punishment from the ancient times. It was considered one of the worst punishments of all time. No one who came into contact with him was allowed to even help him. Because of its cruelty, it had been ruled as barbaric and discontinued. Now she was making use of it on him. He lowered his head as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I had no intention of marrying you, Yamcha. But, you still were a rather powerful man. You could've been even more powerful still. But, you did not have the valor to be trustworthy," Bulma said. She turned on her heel and walked off.

Vegeta watched as Bulma passed him. Two human guards came in behind her. Vegeta followed after her along with Brolly. He was almost proud of her for her imposing quality. Now, all she had to do was repeat that same air at the Royal Delegation meeting the following day.

* * *

Bulma fluttered quickly down the hallways late that night. She had just come from the throne room. The old room had not been opened in so long that it was painfully dusty. Eighteen had insisted that the room be sealed off until she get back. Bulma was now having people completely redecorate it because everything was ruined inside of it.

_I can't believe I got so much done in a single day. Sentencing, decorating, birth of a baby_... Bulma mused happily. As she passed one of the many marble columns, a muscular arm stuck out of the small space between columns. Bulma stopped suddenly to keep from getting clotheslined. She looked to her right. The arm curled around her shoulder and swung her into the wall. Bulma gasped as she came face to face with Vegeta.

"You still don't have a better way of getting my attention, do you?" she asked quietly. Vegeta stared at her silently for a moment.

"I prefer this way." He ran his fingers over her bare neckline. "Besides, I think you rather prefer the element of surprise. You're always so... aroused by it," he whispered. Bulma stood up straight.

"You wish," she said. Vegeta held her in place. He leaned forward.

"You forget my senses, woman. I smell it on you," Vegeta said as he nuzzled her neck. Bulma sighed and looked past his hair, trying to see if anyone was coming. Luckily, the halls were empty at this late hour. "There is no one on this side of the palace, woman," Vegeta whispered in her neck. Bulma shivered slightly.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Vegeta. I still can get caught," she said. Vegeta kissed her collarbone softly.

"You'll be queen in a couple of weeks. You can do whatever you want. Fuck what they say," he said. Bulma chuckled softly.

"You know, the first time you had me, it was against the wall," she whispered. She felt Vegeta smirk against her chest.

"Really?" He looked up into her eyes. He grabbed a chunk of her black dress and began raising it. "Tell me about it," he said. Bulma smirked.

"It was in Venova. We had just parted after eating in the kitchens. I knocked on your door..."


	32. Chapter 32: What's the Deal?

**Empire**

**Chapter 32: What's the Deal?**

* * *

Vegeta watched as Bulma walked around Eighteen's high bench to stand before the Royal Delegation. She pulled her orange dress along with her. Her hair was pinned up elaborately in a high bun and secured with an orange headband with small diamonds. She turned and gave Vegeta a small smile. He just narrowed his eyes in recognition. Bulma turned back to face her delegates as Eighteen spoke.

"Gentlemen, I now give the floor to her majesty, Princess Bulma," she said.

Bulma sauntered to the center of the room. She gave them a quick glance and took a deep breath.

"While I was on my... adventure, I had the opportunity to address the Galactic Council. I also had the chance to create; to invent. Gentlemen, Earth is ready for change. Earth is ready for evolution. Once I am coroneted, these changes will immediately begin to take place." Bulma begin to outline her entire plan for Earth as she paced back and forth.

The meeting was adjourned ninety minutes later. Bulma had bruised some poor delegate's self-esteem who had dared to push the subject of marriage on her... again. Once the rest of the delegates had filed out of the room, Eighteen, Krillyn, and Seventeen walked over to her. Bulma was leaning against the front of Eighteen's bench. She looked spent.

"You did well, your highness," Eighteen said. Bulma looked at her and laughed.

"Enough with the formalities, Eighteen. You never called me by my title before. Why start now?" Bulma sighed. "What is it with them and marriage anyway? It's like they're obsessed with marrying me off to some man."

"You do kind of need a husband, Bulma," Krillyn said. Bulma and Eighteen both gave him glares of death. He winced at their unfriendly looks. Seventeen stepped forward to intervene.

"You said so yourself, Bulma. That was one of the conditions that the Galactic Council gave you; married by age twenty-five," Seventeen said.

Bulma crossed her arms. She knew he was right. She leaned up off of the bench and walked around it. Brolly and Vegeta were still standing by the doors. She looked at Vegeta. The moody prince was staring off in another direction.

_He's the one I want_, she thought pensively. She blinked and shook her head. Bulma faced the other three.

"I'm going to finish overseeing the preparations in the throne room. Then perhaps I'll go for a little fresh air in the city."

"But, Bulma! You need to really fig..."

"Not now, Krillyn!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder as she flounced off. Krillyn stopped and watched her leave. Brolly followed her out but Vegeta did not. Seventeen and Krillyn left next; Krillyn was mumbling angrily to Seventeen.

Eighteen approached the door slowly with her arms crossed. The Saiyan prince was still staring off into space. It was like he was in another world. The Senior Delegate watched him circumspectly. She did not know much about the prince, but she could tell that Bulma was infatuated with him. From the way he looked at her from time to time, Eighteen could also gather that he was somewhat fond of Bulma as well.

_Amazing how I could tell all that in less than forty-eight hours_, Eighteen thought smugly. _To the inexpert eye, he does an excellent job of hiding it, though_. Just as Eighteen was about to pass Vegeta, she heard his voice.

"Delegate," he said. Eighteen stopped, taking notice of his tone. It was like he was telling her to stop; not requesting. She resisted the urge to scoff at his demand.

"Yes, highness?" she answered. Vegeta finally faced her.

"You know the woman well?" he asked. Eighteen tried not to show her confusion. She figured it was working because Vegeta's expression did not change. She cleared her throat and straightened her stance.

"I know her well, sire," Eighteen said.

"Then maybe you can help me," Vegeta said.

"I will do my best."

* * *

Bulma stood in the throne room, watching several servants move about. She was surprised at how quickly things were progressing. The throne room had been in shambles when she had had the doors opened. No amount of dusting could save it. So, everything had to be replaced: curtains, carpet, thrones... _**EVERYTHING**_.

But, Bulma's mind was elsewhere. Nothing seemed to be going wrong anymore. Everything seemed to be working in her favor... finally. Everything except one thing. She still had that nagging problem of finding a husband. She just could not choose anyone, either. She did not want some random idiot ruling her planet and territories with her.

_I'd be the brains, obviously_, she thought. _What to do? What to do_? Bulma was brought from her thoughts when she saw Chichi approaching her. Bulma frowned.

"Chichi, you're supposed to still be in bed. You just had a ten pound baby. Do I have to have to restrain you?" she asked. Chichi shook her head. She had Gohan wrapped in a silver blanket that was tied to around her chest in a makeshift baby carrier. The baby was fast asleep. "Is he okay like that?"

"Trust me, Bulma. He's just fine. He's the size of a one month-year-old. He can handle this," she said. She glanced around the room. "What's going on?"

"I had to replace everything in here. This room was a disaster when I came in. That monster's men had no respect for anything in the palace," Bulma answered. "I have to get it ready in two weeks. Right now, I'm getting bored, though. What do you say to a walk in the city?"

"I say that's swell," Chichi said with a smile.

"Are you up for it? You just had a baby, Chichi," Bulma said. Chichi shrugged.

"I'm not made of glass, Bulma. I won't fall apart. Besides, I've been confined to a bed for weeks. I've almost forgotten how to walk." The two laughed. Bulma looked at her Saiyan guard and the three headed outside the palace.

* * *

As Bulma walked the streets of East City, she saw that not much had changed. As the dwellers of the city passed her, they bowed in acknowledgment and smiled at her. Bulma just waved at them. Some little children walked up to her to say hi. A little girl actually ran into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she mumbled. Bulma held the girl in place and kneeled down.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked. The little girl looked up at Chichi and then back at Bulma.

"Um, it's Mina," she mumbled. Bulma smiled.

"Well, Mina. How would you like to be a princess for a day?" she asked. Mina smiled and nodded her head. Bulma removed her orange, studded headband and put it on Mina's head. Mina touched it in awe as Bulma stood up. "Now, don't ever lose that."

"I can keep it?" Mina asked with stars in her eyes. Bulma nodded.

"Of course. I gave it to you, didn't I? It's yours now. Keep it close. I just might come looking for you later on in your life. I'll expect you to still have it, Mina," she said. Mina nodded fervently. "Run along now and be safe."

* * *

Vegeta was standing at the front doors to the palace when Bulma and Chichi returned. Gohan was fidgeting in Chichi's arms. He shook his head as she tried to calm the thrashing child; he was obviously hungry and not happy about it. Bulma looked up and spotted him. When they reached him, Chichi walked right past him, mumbling something that resembled "good afternoon." Bulma just looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked.

"I went into the city for a walk," Bulma answered. She ran a hand through her now freed hair. Vegeta noticed her headband was missing.

"What happened to your orange thing? Did you get mugged or something?"

"I gave it away to a little girl. It seemed to brighten her day," Bulma said. She stuck her nose in the air and marched past Vegeta. Vegeta sighed and followed her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Brolly was watching Bulma walk across the beach behind her palace from a distance. It was the night before her coronation. She had come out to the beach to "clear her mind." Bulma had also snuck off with a napkin full of the palace's chocolate against Chichi's orders.

Bulma bit into another morsel of the chocolate she'd stolen from the kitchens. This was her last day a princess of Earth and she was going to relish it with sweets. She thought about all the fattening foods she had eaten earlier in the day: cakes, tarts, cookies, and candies of all sorts.

_I won't be able to fit into my dress tomorrow_, Bulma thought with a smile. She picked up the last piece of chocolate. Before she could eat it, it was gone from her hand. Bulma looked to her right.

"You'll make yourself fat, woman," Vegeta said while holding the chocolate in his hand. Bulma frowned. "What is this anyway?"

"Give it back, Vegeta! It's mine!" Bulma tried to reach for it. Vegeta held it out of her grasp. Bulma stopped fighting for it and smirked. "Try it. See if you like it."

Vegeta eyed Bulma warily. Then he ate the morsel whole. He chewed at a snail's pace. His eyes blinked slowly as he chewed. Never had he tasted something so... so...

"Orgasmic, isn't it?" Bulma said with a smile. She flinched as the waves crashed into her ankles. Vegeta came down off of the slight high the chocolate had put him on. He looked at Bulma.

"What was it?"

"Chocolate, the world's sexiest food. I'm convinced the stuff is an aphrodisiac." Bulma faced the sea. "Why are you out here?"

"Why are you?" Vegeta countered. He walked up closely behind her. "Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?"

"This from the person who has been avoiding me like some plague for the past two weeks. What's the deal with that, Vegeta? Have I done something wrong?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta stayed silent for a moment. It was true; he had been avoiding Bulma. It was not because he wanted to, though. He longed to be around her. He needed to be around her. He turned her about to face him. Bulma met his eyes in the light of the setting sun. He was daring her; daring her to read the deep onyx orbs. To no avail, Bulma could not see what he was trying to convey. Vegeta sighed.

_Damnit. I'm going to have to say it_, he thought.

"I'll tell you... after your coronation," Vegeta said. Bulma frowned. She was about to protest when Vegeta hushed her with a passionate kiss. The kiss was not full of lust. There was something deeper there; something Bulma had never felt from him before. He broke away first and looked at her. "After," he whispered. Bulma nodded numbly.

* * *

Bulma stood in her chambers. She stared at herself in the full length mirror. Chichi sat behind her, bouncing Gohan in her lap. Gohan was blowing bubbles with his saliva and waving his tail back and forth in his mother's face. Bulma rotated her shoulders in her dress. She turned to the side and examined herself.

The dress she wore looked simple to the naked eye, yet it was far from it. It was gathered around her bosom into a halter top. A sash was tied tightly under her breasts. The sash's tails were both extremely long; as long as the train. Although the dress appeared fairly light, the real weight was all in what Bulma was dragging. The train was ten feet. The skirt of the dress probably weighed around ten pounds. Plus, the dress was red.

"Cheech, I look like sin. Seriously; I look like I'm going to seduce the pants right off of some lucky guy. This dress is highly uncomfortable. I'm going to kneel to be crowned and not be able to stand back up," Bulma said. Chichi laughed softly.

"If that happened, I swear I would laugh," she said. Bulma craned her neck to glower evilly at her; the dress was too heavy for her to turn completely around.

"Am I really expected to walk around with _**ALL**_ of this _**ALL**_ day? I mean, the festivities after the coronation last all day. I have to stay in this ridiculous dress all day?" Bulma asked. Chichi shrugged.

"I don't know. But, some of the train does come off, Bulma. About ten feet of it disconnects. You only need the full length of it for the coronation after that, you can disconnect it. There's also a handle that you put around your wrist to carry the back of your dress so no one steps on it. Stop complaining," Chichi said as she stood. "I've got to go up front. Gohan, give Aunt Bulma a big kiss!" Chichi held the baby out to Bulma.

"Oh no, Chichi! I just had my make..." Gohan placed his wet lips on Bulma's cheek. Bulma just sighed. Chichi winked at Bulma and left the room. Bulma returned to the mirror and looked at herself.

_It's actually not bad_, she mused with a smile. She looked around the room for her heels. When she saw the height of the shoes, she shuddered.

"Hell no. I am not wearing those things just so I can trip and break my nose." She thought for a moment. "No one will be able to see my feet anyway. I'll just go barefoot until the parade," she said with a smirk.

"Princess?" a call came from the front room of her suite. Bulma picked up the front of her dress and trudged forward. Pulling the dress was actually not that difficult. It was maneuvering with it that was the hard part. One of Bulma's servants was waiting in the front. "We're ready for you, your majesty."

"Okay. Here I come," Bulma said.

* * *

Vegeta sat between his mother and Kakarrot. The larger Saiyan was fidgeting in his seat. Mieke had arrived two days ago after Crenia had sent for her. The queen looked to be in much better health. She had been getting ready for Vegeta's coronation soon. Vegeta, growing tired of Kakarrot's incessant squirming, elbowed the Saiyan roughly.

"Ow, Vegeta! What was that for?" Kakarrot whispered loudly.

"Sit still, you fool. Why are you twisting around like a child?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm just excited, that's all. Plus, have you seen Chichi and Gohan? I saved seats for them..."

"Your woman is sitting over here with her child?" Vegeta asked. Kakarrot nodded happily. Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Great. Now I have to deal with more wriggling_, Vegeta thought. Mieke touched his arm. Vegeta relaxed some of his tension and looked at her.

"Relax, Vegeta. This is a happy day. Bulma is becoming a queen." She looked over at the red roses that adorned the steps in gold vases. "Do you happen to know the name of that flower?" she asked. Vegeta followed her gaze.

"No," he said curtly. His mother was acting rather strange. Mieke sighed.

"It is a beautiful flower, don't you think?" she asked. "But, it looks almost... deadly." Mieke smirked. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_Trust mother to liken a blossom to death_, he thought.

* * *

Eighteen walked to the center of the aisle. She was dressed in much darker robes for this occasion. As everyone in the room seemed to take in her sudden appearance there, the room quieted. Eighteen's stern eyes roamed over the room, ensuring silence and making sure that she had everyone's undivided attention. After seeing that the room was silent, she ascended the steps halfway. Then she turned around and faced the audience.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests, we have gathered here on the most special occasion. Rejoice and be glad, for you will all bear witness to the crowning of a new sovereign this day." Eighteen held out her arms. "Please rise as her majesty enters."

* * *

While Eighteen was speaking, Bulma was trying to keep her balance as her servants straightened her train behind her. She had come to terms with her nervousness while walking to her destination. Now, she just stared at the floor. Bulma did not even notice the doors to the throne room open up.

"Your highness!" one of the young servants whispered loudly. Bulma blinked and looked up from her trance.

_Shit! Perfect way to start_, she cursed mentally. Bulma dropped the dazed look on her face. She held her head high. _One foot in front of the other_.

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma glide down the walkway in her massive dress. It contrasted heavily with the white decorations, drapes, and carpet she walked on. The princess only matched the roses lining the aisle and steps. As she passed the guests, they all marveled at her. When Bulma reached the first row, Vegeta saw a toe peak out from under her dress.

_She's not wearing any shoes. Silly woman_, he thought.

* * *

Bulma stopped at the foot of the steps, feeling as though she had run a marathon. She exhaled softly. It had more strength than she thought to keep her back straight. The carpet had caused more friction than she would've guessed. She glanced up at the Senior Delegate. She heard the audience sit down behind her. Eighteen cleared her throat.

"Your majesty, I will not be the one to crown you," she said straightforwardly. Bulma's face contorted into one of pure confusion.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked in a strained voice. Eighteen started to descend the steps slowly. The audience began to murmur in hushed tones. Bulma lowered her head and looked around before looking back at Eighteen.

"I will not be crowning the princess," Eighteen announced. Bulma was furious. All her manners went out the window. Eighteen passed her.

"Why the hell not? What's the fucking problem _**NOW**_?" Bulma yelled. She picked up the front of her dress and managed to turn slightly. Eighteen faced her and smirked.

"I said I will not be crowning you, princess." Eighteen looked away. "Plus, you will not only be the Queen of Earth," she said cryptically.

Bulma stood there, listening to the excited murmurs of the crowd. She watched Eighteen walk over to where Chichi was. Bulma did not register that the Senior Delegate had actually stopped in front of Vegeta and Mieke.

"She's all yours. I warn you; she bites," Eighteen said. Vegeta stood up and sighed.

Bulma stood at the front of the throne room. She looked like she wanted to throw something. In her mind, she was trying to work out Eighteen's enigmatic words. She did not notice her light being blocked by the solid body of the Saiyan prince.

"Woman," Vegeta said. Bulma blinked out of her frozen stupor and met his eyes. The audience quieted as if they were trying to be nosy and listen in on their conversation. The two just stared at each other for a moment. "You can't put two and two together, can you?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma's eyes widened as Eighteen's words suddenly made sense. A flabbergasted expression replaced the incensed one. Her mouth hung open. She had no idea what to say.

_Is this his rudimentary way of asking me to marry him_? she thought.

Vegeta resisted the urge to twitch. He knew everyone was waiting anxiously for her reaction, as was he. At the moment, she was just standing there looking horror-struck. It was starting to unnerve him. Vegeta took a step closer to Bulma.

"Woman, will you answer me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Bulma mumbled. She blinked Vegeta seemingly back into her vision. "Be your queen, hm?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. Bulma stared at him. Vegeta had a feeling he knew what her next question would be.

"You know me well enough to know that I won't say that on command." Vegeta got close to her ear. "Do you think I do?" He stepped back away from her.

Bulma searched Vegeta's eyes for a moment. Everyone else in the throne room disappeared for a moment; it was just them. They were staring at one another, reading each other's eyes. Something in Vegeta's eyes flashed for only a moment, but Bulma caught it. She slowly began to nod her head.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you do. I know you do. Your actions speak far louder than your words." Bulma smiled. "I will be your queen if you will be my king," she said.

"Fine," Vegeta said with a smirk. They did not realize that their words had carried. The throne room erupted into applause and shouts of joy. Bulma looked towards her people and laughed. Vegeta sighed and shook his head.

_Humans; what a sappy bunch_, he thought.

"You have to come to Vegeta-sei, though," Vegeta said. Bulma glanced back at him.

"But I just left!"

* * *

The next day, Vegeta walked into his mother's guest room.

"Don't knock or anything. There is absolutely _**NO**_ chance that I might be naked or doing other naughty things in here with some lucky human fellow," Mieke said from the balcony. Vegeta walked over to it. She was looking out at the beach behind the palace. "I assume you came for this." Mieke held up a small box. Vegeta took it from her slowly.

_Damn. She's good_, he thought.

"How did you know I would ask her?" Vegeta asked. Mieke looked at him while twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I am your mother, Vegeta. I know you very well. When you left before your own coronation, I figured it was for something other than just helping Bulma out. Besides," Mieke glanced back out at the ocean, "I knew she wanted you," she remarked. "Now, go get her."

Vegeta stared at his mother a moment longer before turning and leaving the room. Sometimes he hated the fact that she was a mother. He wondered if all mothers had the same intuition that his had. When Bulma became one, would she gain that type of knowledge?

_The woman has intelligence, but common sense is something she lacks on some level_, he thought with a smirk.

He entered Bulma's chambers a short time later. All he saw was her servants. They were steadily packing her things. They looked up when they saw him. The young women blushed feverishly whenever they saw Vegeta. They were obviously not as skilled at hiding their emotions as Saiyan women were. Of course, Vegeta loved the effect he had on them; Bulma hated when he toyed with them. He caught the eye of one of them. She moved hastily towards him.

"How may I be of service, your highness?" she asked as she curtsied. Vegeta did not understand that particular practice. He thought it was annoying and silly, but put up with it.

"Where is the woman?" Vegeta asked. The other ladies giggled girlishly. The maid in front of Vegeta tried not to smile; all of the ladies found it sweet or endearing how the prince referred to only the princess as "woman." They had yet to hear her name come from his lips.

"She has gone to the private beach, sire. She wanted to walk the shore before her departure," the maid said. Vegeta turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Bulma was walking barefoot in the sand. She was carrying a yellow parasol. She had managed to ditch Brolly for some "me" time. Bulma knew it was only a matter of time before he or Vegeta came looking for her. At the thought of Vegeta, Bulma smiled.

_My king-to-be_, she mused with a sigh. She stretched her arms up as the wind blew. She twirled the parasol in her fingers. _Ah... pure bliss_...

"Where are your clothes, woman?" Vegeta asked in her ear. Bulma coughed as she choked on her own saliva. Vegeta, having accomplished his goal of scaring her half to death, walked around her with a sly smirk.

Bulma regained her bearings and lowered her arms. She closed the parasol and glared at Vegeta. He was still admiring her very revealing outfit. Bulma wore a dark pink triangle bikini top and a dark pink wrap was tied around her hips. As the wind blew, the wrap blew back, revealing her legs. Bulma noticed his staring and shifted under his roaming eyes.

"You see something you like?" Bulma asked while flipping her hair over her left shoulder. Vegeta met her eyes, realizing he was ogling her. He cleared his throat.

"Where are your clothes? What's this you are wearing?" he asked. Bulma smiled.

"It's a bathing suit," she replied.

"Why would you need that to bathe in?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stared blankly at him for a moment before starting to laugh maniacally. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Vegeta frowned at her. "What's so damn funny?"

"You swim in something like this," Bulma said while wiping the tears away. "That was classic." She looked at Vegeta; he was clearly not amused. "Why have you come out here looking for me?"

"You can't just go disappearing like that."

"Were you worried about me?" Bulma asked. She stepped forward and placed her free hand on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta unfolded his arms. Bulma looked down and saw something glimmer in the sunlight. "I remember that..."

Vegeta was holding the pink jeweled necklace that Mieke had let her were to his birthday party about two years ago. Bulma smiled at it. She dropped the parasol and reached for it. Vegeta held it back. Bulma looked up at him in question.

"Do you know what this is, woman?" he asked somberly.

"Your mother let me wear it that one time during your party. That's all. She said she never wore it, Bulma responded. Vegeta's eyes narrowed for a moment.

_Meddling woman_, he thought, quite annoyed with his mother.

"This is the necklace I'm supposed to give the future queen." He sighed. "Mother..."

"... obviously had a hunch," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta groaned. "Well don't just stand there! Put it on!" Bulma turned around. She held her hair up. Vegeta stepped forward and he hooked the necklace on. After he fastened it, he placed the softest of kisses on the back of her neck. He stayed close to her for a moment, watching her admire the jewel happily.

"I love you, Bulma," he whispered against her neck.

Bulma's eyes widened as she paused. She looked up from the jewel. She turned to face Vegeta. He just stared blankly at her. She smiled at him and stepped up to him.

"And I love you."


	33. Chapter 33: They're Insane

**Empire**

**Chapter 33: They're Insane**

* * *

The very first thing that Bulma did when she arrived on Vegeta-sei was have Chichi finish creating her dress. She refused to wear a monstrosity like the one she had been forced to wear during her canceled coronation.

"I'm never wearing something like that again," she said. Chichi could only laugh.

"Well, what color would you like it to be?" Chichi asked. Bulma looked at her.

"Shouldn't it be white? I am getting married," she said. Chichi raised an eyebrow. Mieke finished cooing at little Gohan and stuck her nose in.

"Traditionally, the bride and groom match the rest of the throne room. So, I suppose you will be wearing dark purple. You know Vegeta only wears dark colors anyway. It's that or navy blue. Black is reserved for funerals. Plus, you're being coroneted immediately afterward," she said. Bulma looked at Chichi, who just shrugged.

"I suppose that's okay. It's better than looking like Satan's mistress," Bulma said with a smile. Mieke laughed and looked at Gohan, who was blowing bubbles with his own spit.

"I hate it when he does that. It's disgusting!" Chichi exclaimed. She took a napkin and wiped the saliva away from his mouth. Gohan looked at his mother and smiled a toothless grin. "Yes, I love you, too, Gohan. So, Bulma, I need your measurements again," she said. Bulma sighed and stood up. She pulled out her trusty tape measurer.

"Bulma, out of curiosity, do you have an actual title?" Mieke asked. Bulma held her arms out as Chichi measured her.

"Um, you mean like 'Her Sovereign Highness or Majesty?' I'm never really called that unless I'm being formally announced at some ball or something. Why?" she asked.

"You'll be announced like that at the wedding. That's why." Mieke winked. Bulma sighed. She hated official procedure.

* * *

_**A fair amount of time later...**_

Bulma stood outside of the massive throne room of the palace in Venova. This time around, she was dressed in a dark purple dress. There was a lot less of it and it was a lot lighter than her last dress. She only wore one piece of jewelry: the necklace that Vegeta had given her. Her hair was up in a bun with the ends sticking out in a flared style; something Chichi had made up.

_I better not be surprised this time around. I swear I'll kill someone if that does happen_, Bulma thought with a smirk.

Then the doors swung open.

* * *

Vegeta turned and watched his future queen glide down the aisle. She stuck out like a sore thumb among all the dark-haired Saiyans and other aliens; Mieke had invited nearly everyone in the Universal Alliance. Bulma found his eyes as she got closer. It was amazing how majestic and serene she could look when she tried. It was like she could turn it on and off like a faucet. Vegeta unfolded his arms as she got closer.

Bulma saw Vegeta's outstretched left arm. She took his hand and smiled. They began to ascend the steps together.

"By the way, you look good, my prince," Bulma whispered, barely moving her lips. A smirk came to Vegeta's face as they scaled the steps slowly.

"You're still hideous as always, my princess," he replied. Bulma could not hold back a soft chuckle; how she loved "Vegeta lingo." "You will pay for your bare feet."

"Oh, I look forward to it."

The deal between the two races was that the marriage ceremony would be of Earth's tradition. The coronation would be of the Saiyan tradition. Bulma figured she could handle that. She could not handle the perverted priest glancing at her cleavage as he performed the marriage ceremony. As the stopped in front of the old priest, he did in fact take a look at her bosom. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was then that she realized that she had never told Vegeta what Earth's marriage ceremony entailed.

_Oh, this ought to be an adventure_, Bulma thought.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests, we have gathered here this day to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows of the Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei, Vegeta, and Her Sovereign Highness, Princess Bulma. This is a solemn occasion not to be taken lightly or in jest. It is a decision made between two people after much thought and consideration. Marriage is an institution ordained as a sacred union in which two join as one ever to remain so until death do one part."

Vegeta stared blankly at the priest as if he was speaking a foreign language. The man glanced over at the intimidating prince and immediately looked away. Right as Vegeta was about to smirk, he felt Bulma nudge him. When he glanced at her, she was glaring daggers at him. The priest cleared his throat loudly and they faced him. Bulma was smiling and Vegeta was scowling.

"Now, do you, Prince Vegeta, take Her Sovereign Highness, Princess Bulma, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Vegeta started to answer, but the priest kept talking. "To love, honor and cherish her, to provide and care for her in good times and woe, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" the priest finished. Vegeta eyed him warily for a moment.

"That's it? You're not going to spring anything else on me?" he asked. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Um, no, your majesty. Unless you want to add something, that is the whole vow," the priest answered quietly. He looked at Bulma, who was trying to contain her giggles. Vegeta nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I do or whatever," he said. The priest cleared his throat.

* * *

Mieke sat with Chichi, holding Gohan. Chichi was pinching the bridge of her nose. Kakarrot sat next to her, trying not to laugh at Vegeta. Mieke was just smiling; she had not expected much of a different reaction from her son. It was his nature to act nonchalant about such things, especially in front of an audience. Vegeta believed the whole ceremony to be frivolous, pointless, and unnecessary.

"Why is he being such a jerk about this?" Chichi whispered. Mieke shrugged and bounced Gohan.

"That's who he is. Vegeta wouldn't be Vegeta if he wasn't an ass on some level."

* * *

"And, do you, Princess Bulma, take Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor and obey him as he is the head of the home. To care for and cherish him in good times and woe, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely unto him, till death do you part?"

"Hmph. She better," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma slowly turned her head towards him.

"Is your name Princess Bulma?" she asked a little louder than she intended. Vegeta just smirked at her. Bulma fought the smile coming to her face. She looked back at the priest. "I suppose so," she said while shrugging dispassionately. This time, a small chuckle actually came from Vegeta.

Someone walked up to the priest with two rings on a purple pillow. He gave one to Vegeta and the other to Bulma.

"Place these rings on each other's left ring finger. Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Vegeta said as he slid the platinum ring on Bulma's finger. He held his hand out to her. Bulma slid the larger platinum ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now that the rings have been exchanged, there is another order of business. Is there anyone present that has just cause why these two royals may not be legally joined together? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited a couple of seconds. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned and glared out at their audience.

"They look mean," Kakarrot commented to Chichi. She nodded in agreement.

"Hearing no just cause, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said while stepping back. Vegeta frowned. Bulma sighed.

_Here it comes_, she thought.

"Don't tell me what to do with my woman, old man," Vegeta said. "I'll kiss her when I damn well please." Bulma shook her head. She faced Vegeta.

"Vegeta, shut up," she said loudly. Vegeta looked at her.

"You don't tell me what to do, either, woman. I believe your vow said you had to be obedient..." Thus began an argument.

They argued for a full five minutes before Bulma blinked. She realized that she was arguing with Vegeta over marriage vows; vows they had just taken. Did they just not get married? Vegeta had also stopped arguing. Now they were just looking at each other. Their faces softened.

"Can we just kiss now?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to him. They were so involved in their kiss that they did not hear the roar of applause below them.

* * *

Chichi looked at Mieke, searching for some type of answer to the madness that had just occurred. Vegeta and Bulma had just had a full-fledged argument in front of everyone and made up in the span of five minutes. They had also had one of the weirdest weddings in the history of weddings. Chichi needed the scene to make sense. At the moment, it did not.

"They're insane," Chichi said.

"No, Chichi," Mieke said as she watched her son and daughter-in-law, "they're in love." Mieke sighed. "Well, I've got to go put on my little façade."

Mieke handed Gohan to Chichi and stood up. She looked over at Bardock and nodded her head. The father of Kakarrot and Raditz walked over to her. The two ascended the steps. Mieke walked over to the still kissing newlyweds.

"Give it a rest, you two. We have other matters to attend to," she said. Bulma reluctantly pried Vegeta off of her. Vegeta growled and Bulma chuckled softly. They turned to watch as everything before them began to change swiftly. Eighteen and Roshi were also setting up different objects with servants. The two newlyweds just watched like deer in headlights. Mieke gestured towards them. "Come forward, please."

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. Bulma took Vegeta's hand. He looked down at it. They looked forward and began to approach his mother. Mieke smiled at them and held a hand up for them to stop. They did so and wobbled for a moment. Vegeta frowned and glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye. She mouthed "sorry."

"Now, it is time for the coronation. You came into this room Prince of Vegeta-sei and Princess of Earth. You will leave King and Queen of the Saiyan Empire and Earth." Mieke looked between the two with a stern face. "Bardock, the head of the Saiyan Assembly, be coronating both of you." Mieke turned to the side. "Bardock," she said. She went and sat up on her throne. Bardock replaced her in front of the two. Eighteen stood on his right holding two pillows with crowns and Roshi stood on his left holding a large book. Bardock cleared his throat loudly.

"Highnesses are you willing to take the oath?" he asked. This was obviously a question that both were to answer together.

"We are willing," Vegeta and Bulma replied simultaneously. Bardock nodded and focused on Vegeta first.

"Will you, Vegeta, solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of this, the Saiyan Empire, Earth, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so," Vegeta answered.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain peace throughout the Empire, Earth, and their territories? And will you seek the guidance and assistance of the Saiyan Assembly, Royal Delegation, and Galactic Council as required by law?"

Here posed a problem for Vegeta and Bulma. They both had issues with the Galactic Council. If it could be helped, they would avoid talking to them at all costs. But, they still had to at least make the promise. Vegeta squeezed Bulma's hand.

"All this I promise to do," he said. Bardock eyed Vegeta before turning to Bulma. Bulma stiffened slightly under his gaze. Vegeta squeezed her hand again, telling her to relax. She did so and exhaled.

"Will you, Bulma, solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of this, the Saiyan Empire, Earth, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to their respective laws and customs?" Bardock asked. Bulma took a deep breath.

"I solemnly promise to do so," she replied firmly.

"Will you, in the absence of the king, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you, in the absence of the king, you to the utmost of your power maintain peace throughout the Empire, Earth, and their territories? And will you seek the guidance and assistance of the Saiyan Assembly, Royal Delegation, and Galactic Council as required by law?"

"All this I promise to do."

Bardock looked over at Roshi. The old delegate walked over. He opened the large book to a page. Both had read it before. It was a contract that bound them to their duties as king and queen. Roshi handed them a special pen. Vegeta took it first and pushed hard down on it. Bulma watched as his blood became the ink as he signed his name. Bulma took it next. She flinched as her finger was pricked. She signed her name quickly and dropped the pen.

"These things which we have here promised, we will perform, and keep, or may we be stripped of our titles and slain dishonorably," they said together. Then Eighteen walked over to Bardock with the crowns.

"Kneel," Bardock said curtly. Bulma and Vegeta both glared at him because of his tone. They did as they were told while joining hands again.

Bardock first placed the larger gold crown around the flaming hair of Vegeta. Then he went and placed the diamond crown around Bulma elegant bun.

"Rise and face the audience." Vegeta and Bulma did as they were told. "The King and Queen of the Saiyan Empire, Earth, and the dominions thereto belonging, Vegeta and Bulma!"

Bulma felt a weight being lifted off of her chest as her new subjects rose and saluted the two of them. After waiting so long and being so afraid for it to actually happen, she was finally queen. And to top it all off...

_I have a hot husband_, she thought mischievously. She glanced over at Vegeta. He was just staring blandly out at the crowd. She leaned over towards him.

"I think you're supposed to speak now," she whispered. Vegeta looked at her.

"I do the fighting. You do the talking," he stated. Bulma smirked and looked back out at the crowd. She felt Vegeta move her hand forward and release it, signaling her to step forward. Bulma looked at him and did so. Then she glanced back out at the crowd as they quieted, waiting for her to speak.

_What am I supposed to say to them_? she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"This," she paused and opened her eyes, "is the dawning of a new age; the beginnings of a new empire. This is the merging of our two worlds as one to unify two aspects of the universe we live in today. This union is, for lack of a better word, good in our eyes," she said. Bulma finished exhaling. Vegeta took her hand as he stepped up closer to her.

"Nice," he whispered in her ear. Bulma smiled a little.

"I do try," she mumbled.

Mieke rose from her seat and clapped her hands. Bulma and Vegeta turned to face her. They bowed their heads immediately. Mieke approached them.

"Now that we have gotten the boring red tape out of the way, let's get to something a little more... enjoyable." She stepped between the two and looked out at the crowd. "The feast will take place in the gardens. Stand for the procession of the new King and Queen," she said. She winked at them as the room rose to their feet.

* * *

Chichi watched as Vegeta and Bulma descended the steps. She looked at Kakarrot.

"Why do I get the feeling that they aren't going to the feast right away?" she whispered. Kakarrot shrugged.

"What would give you that idea?" Then he noticed the look on Vegeta's face. "Oh..."

* * *

Outside the throne room, the doors shut behind Vegeta and Bulma. They looked at one another. Then they immediately began kissing. Vegeta shoved Bulma back against the wall. Bulma opened her eyes and noticed some servants passing by. They stopped and stared at the couple before hastily moving on. Bulma fought her urges and managed to push Vegeta away.

"We have to go somewhere else, Vegeta. We're right outside the throne room!" she whispered. Vegeta sighed, frustrated to no end. He grabbed Bulma and pulled her close to him. "Vegeta..."

"Don't hold your breath," he mumbled. Bulma realized his intentions and closed her eyes.

In less than five seconds, they were on a darkened side of the palace. Bulma looked around her. Vegeta once again had her against a wall. Bulma looked back at him.

"Why couldn't we go to our room?" she asked, looking a bit poignant. Vegeta frowned.

"That's the first place they'll look. We'll be interrupted and I'll end up killing some poor fool for interrupting us. We won't be interrupted here. Now less talking, more compliance," he said. He pinned her hand to the wall. Bulma smiled.

"We've done it against a wall more times than I'd like to..."

"I said shut up," Vegeta said.

* * *

Mieke found Chichi outside in the gardens. Chichi was attempting to feed Gohan. Eighteen was sitting next to her, talking with Krillyn and some other luminaries. Mieke approached Chichi and kneeled down to her.

"Have you seen the newlyweds?" she asked. "They disappeared right after they left the throne room." Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think they are?" Chichi asked sarcastically. Mieke eyed her warily. Eighteen leaned over to them.

"She means they're procreating," the blonde said bluntly. Chichi and Krillyn laughed. The luminaries just looked amongst each other with wide eyes. Mieke sighed.

_They couldn't wait a couple of hours? Stupid kids_, she thought. _They really are insane_.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, making sure everything was in place. Bulma straightened Vegeta's crown. Vegeta fixed a ribbon on Bulma's dress. Bulma stared at him for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so damn funny, woman?" Vegeta asked while crossing his arms.

"Vegeta, we smell like sex. I'm human and I can smell it. Imagine what we'll smell like to every Saiyan out there!" she laughed. She leaned against the wall. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Mieke spotted them first. She marched over to them. She inhaled once and stopped in her tracks. Bulma saw her face and started to giggle again. Vegeta avoided his mother's eyes. Mieke just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Just go take your seats, please. We've been waiting for you two," she said. The king and queen nodded. They slipped quickly and quietly to the head of their table. Mieke sat on Bulma's side. She stood up in order to start the meal. "Let the feast begin... now that our new king and queen are _**FINALLY**_ here."


	34. Chapter 34: Never a Dull Moment

**Empire**

**Chapter 34: Never A Dull Moment**

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

_**Planet Earth – East City**_

* * *

Bulma leaned against the wall just outside of the ballroom. She could hear the talking going on inside. There was a great party going on inside. It was in celebration of the five-year anniversary of Vegeta and Bulma's marriage and coronation. Of course, Mieke and Chichi had thrown it against Bulma's wishes. Bulma was not feeling up to attending the party, but knew she would be missed by her friends, and by those gossipers.

The queen had been hearing the gossip throughout the empire about how she had not yet conceived an heir for her king. It was not for lack of trying, either. The couple did it whenever they possibly could; whether it was appropriate or not. Vegeta kept telling her that he was in no particular rush to be a father, but Bulma felt differently. Everywhere she went, she could hear the whispers. Even now, she could hear them as she leaned against the wall.

_"Where is the queen?"_

_"She hasn't made an appearance yet?"_

_"No. She's probably hiding out. You know, I have heard that the king won't touch her."_

_"You lie! Why wouldn't he want such a beautiful girl?"_

_"They say she can't conceive. That's all it takes to make one undesirable. I've even heard he's taken a mistress. Probably one of her ladies on Vegeta-sei."_

_"I'd kill to be his mistress. The queen doesn't know how lucky she is."_

Bulma sighed and decided to make herself known at that moment. None of what those inconsiderate gossipers said was true. Vegeta would never take a mistress. She turned the corner and just stood there to glare at the women. They took notice of her and immediately curtsied.

"Your majesty," they said together. Bulma just glared at them and pushed her way through them. She made her way across the floor, causing everyone to stop and bow to her.

* * *

Vegeta looked up as he saw everyone making way for Bulma. She had a determined look on her face, but he could see straight through it. She ascended the steps and sat down in a huff next to him. She remained silent for a full five minutes before Vegeta finally spoke, which was unusual.

"Odd," he said. Bulma turned her head.

"What's odd?" she said snappishly. Vegeta blinked at her tone.

"You would usually berate me for not mingling. Instead, you come up here looking like you want to curse the universe. Then, you sit in silence. I've never had to break the silence," Vegeta said. "And I haven't done anything to you... yet. Don't get testy with me." Bulma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I just overheard some gossip aga..."

"Why do you let those air-headed women get to you?" Vegeta cut her off. "There is nothing wrong with you. It'll come in due time. If you want, we can go try now," he said. Bulma smirked.

"No. We're the guests of honor." Bulma looked back out at the party. "The newest batch of hearsay is that you've taken a mistress," she said with a chuckle. Vegeta shook his head.

"Oh really?" he asked. "What a load of rubbish. You human women are ridiculous. When would I have the time to take a mistress? I'm with you all the time," he said. Bulma laughed.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer now," she said while glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Vegeta smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Chichi watched the king and queen disappear through the side doors of the ballroom. Kakarrot watched along with her as they danced on the floor. He shook his head and smiled.

"Are they always at it like rabbits?" Chichi asked. Kakarrot shrugged.

"You should see them when they're on Vegeta-sei. They disappear for hours at a time. I'm really surprised that they haven't had about four kids by now," he said. Chichi sighed. "One for every year."

"They've been married five years, Kakarrot," Chichi said. Kakarrot glanced down at her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah. Right," he said.

* * *

Six months later, Bulma had finally gotten her wish, although it had come at a humongous price. She was now five months pregnant and enjoying it only about fifty percent of the time. She could not stand being confined to a bed, so she worked. She had managed to do what she told the Galactic Council she would do. She had turned Earth into a technological empire. Of course, it had required a little muscle.

Her pregnancy had not slowed her down, either. Mieke wanted her to slow down. Chichi wanted her to slow down. Even Vegeta threatened on a daily basis to strap her to their bed in Vegeta-sei. But, Bulma had threatened them with all her weapons, some of them deadly. She did not trust anyone else to make deals with other planets and kingdoms except herself. As Vegeta said himself; she did the speaking, he did the fighting.

In fact, that was how Bulma had found out she was pregnant. She had left on a trip, alone with only Brolly. A month into it, she had realized her condition. She had contacted Vegeta with the news. Needless to say, although he was somewhat happy, he was not pleased with her in general.

_"You should be here, not out in the middle of space. I told you to let me accompany you," he said._

_"You would've only gotten in the way, Vegeta. Brolly is perfectly capable of handling this with me. I'll be fine. I'll be home before you know it," she said._

That was the last time they had spoken; five months ago. Bulma knew Vegeta was probably worried to death. She could tell that Brolly was just as worried. He was at her side at every possible moment. She never saw him sleep. Every noise the ship made caused him to jump.

Bulma was huge now. The pain she experienced every time "Vegeta Jr." decided to use her as a punching bag was inexplicable. It was a shame she had to actually carry the child. That was what Mieke had told her. There was no gestation chamber for the queen. The heir must remain safe, so the queen had to carry the child to term.

_Unfair_, Bulma had thought once. But, then reason had taken over. She did not want anything to happen to their child.

Now, the queen sat in her ship, drumming her fingers on her swollen womb and humming quietly. Brolly sat across from her silently. To anyone who just randomly glanced at the queen, it would appear that she was nearing term when in fact she was only five months. Every moment or so, she would shift a bit. She appeared to be falling asleep.

"One month, my child. Then we'll be home and we can rest until you're born," Bulma whispered. The child kicked softly in response. Bulma smiled. "That was relatively tame for you. I think you're learning," she said.

* * *

Brolly watched the queen as she continued to hum softly. Lately, he had been on edge. He nerves were almost shot. Everything worried him about his queen. He did not feel as if she was completely safe. Against her orders, he had made up an escape pod just for her in case something was to go wrong. She constantly called him something like a "worry wart."

Suddenly, something felt seriously not right to the large Saiyan. He sat up straight and looked around. Bulma was still humming, having not noticed his sudden movement. Brolly stood and began moving towards the door to her room. Bulma's eyes finally opened as she noticed him passing her.

"Brolly?" she asked, starting to sit up. Brolly stopped her.

"Stay here, your majesty. I will return as quickly as possible. Do not leave for any reason and do not let anyone except me in," he said in a serious tone. Bulma nodded; he only used that tone with her when something was amiss. Bulma held her womb protectively and sat up as Brolly left.

_What's going on_? she thought.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brolly returned loudly, drawing Bulma from her slight trance. Bulma watched him move towards her closet and nearly yank the door from its hinges. She started to stand but found that she could not. Her heart began to race. Her unborn child apparently felt her fear and let its concern be known with a slight kick. Bulma tried not to whimper. Instead she watched Brolly exit with what they had dubbed the "crisis bag."

"Brolly, what is going on?" she asked. Brolly said nothing and pulled her to her feet as gently as he could. As he did so, the ship rocked. Bulma looked around nervously. Brolly tried to ignore it and pulled the door off its hinges. They went into the tight corridor of the ship where soldiers were moving around in the opposite direction.

Then it happened. An explosion shook the ship, sending Bulma into Brolly. Brolly turned and caught her quickly. He looked down at her to make sure she was all right before continuing on. The lights went out for a moment. Bulma stopped walking completely before the red emergency lights came back on.

"Brolly! Tell me what's going on!" she yelled. Brolly shook his head.

"No time. I have to get you out of here. That's my first priority," he said quickly. Bulma tried to walk faster. Her child was starting to become more and more distressed because of her apparent fear. The pain was almost unbearable. She tried to calm herself. She was doing a great job until they came to the docking bay.

A space pod was waiting alone. Bulma released Brolly. Brolly threw the bag he was carrying in the pod and turned to look at the queen. She shook her head and backed away.

"I am not leaving alone, Brolly. Where am I going to go? I'm a month away from Vegeta-sei," she said. "And I'm pregnant. What if I go into labor while I'm en rou..."

"Princess Bulma. Or should I say _**QUEEN**_?" an ominous voice said.

Bulma froze. She literally stopped breathing for a moment. Brolly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind him hurriedly. Bulma turned around to look at the owner of the baleful voice. She finally managed to breathe again. She tried to swallow but found that her throat had run dry. She took a deep breath and said the name of the individual in a throaty voice.

"Frieza..."

"In the flesh, my queen." Frieza looked down at himself. "Well, the majority of my body is made of metal. I have you to thank for that, though." Frieza held out his arms. He was indeed about ninety-five percent metal. Bulma shook her head, wondering how it was possible that this sinister being was still alive. Brolly turned his head to the side.

"Please, Bulma, get in the damn pod and leave. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you," he said quietly.

Bulma could not move. She was still in utter awe of Frieza's appearance on her ship. Brolly sighed and placed his hand on her chest. He pushed her lightly. It was enough to send her flying backwards and into the pod. Bulma landed less than softly. The pod closed and started up. Bulma looked up and saw an evil smile on Frieza's face right before the pod took off.

_Run, little one. You won't get far_, he thought.

* * *

Vegeta woke up. Something was not right. Something was awfully wrong. His intuition was usually right. He got up and immediately headed to where he could contact his queen's ship. Some soldier's were already there. When they saw the king standing in the doorway, they all looked a bit frightened. Vegeta's intuition had apparently been spot on.

"Get me a link to the queen now," Vegeta said tersely. One of the soldiers stepped up nervously. The man was literally shaking.

"Sire, we've, uh..." He stopped. Vegeta frowned and approached him with a frown on his face.

"Get... me... my... wife," he said.

"We've got something!" someone yelled from the front of the room. Vegeta glared at the other man for a moment before walking to the front of the room. A fuzzy picture started to blur in. Brolly's bloody face appeared. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Brolly?" he whispered. "Brolly, what has happened?" he asked quickly. Brolly shook his head slowly. The large Saiyan fell to the side. Then a face Vegeta thought he would never see again, albeit somewhat different, took his place. Vegeta looked shocked for half a second. The initial shock wore off before rage took its place.

"Hello, Vegeta. It's been such a long time," Frieza said.

"Why are you still alive? Didn't the woman get rid of you?" Vegeta asked in a strained voice. He did not hear his mother walk up behind him. She gasped when she saw Frieza, but did not say anything. She merely put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder in order to keep him calm. Vegeta's shoulders relaxed a little.

"She almost did. I commend the little bitch on it. She actually had me worried. Those explosions nearly did me in. She did not count on me being able to breathe in space, though. She blew my body to bits. But, one day I'll disclose the entire story to you. Now is not the time though. I'm sure you want to know a little something else though," Frieza said in a demeaning tone. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Where the fuck is my woman?" he asked. He was trying desperately to remain calm. Frieza smiled. He looked to the side at Brolly. The Saiyan guard was coughing up blood.

"I'm trying to figure that one out myself. Her dim-witted guard here refuses to divulge that information. I thought you might know." Frieza looked back at him. "It came to my attention that she's carrying your heir. That's all the more reason for me to find her. Besides, it's a dangerous universe for a weak human queen, Vegeta. We wouldn't want her to be alone. I suggest you find her before I do."

"Don't fucking touch her, Frieza. The woman won't be the one to deal with you this time," Vegeta growled. Frieza smirked.

"You shouldn't have crossed me, Vegeta. When I find your wench, she'll wish I'll just kill her and be done with it. I recommend you get a move on," Frieza said. He severed the connection.

Vegeta watched the blank screen for a moment. He turned and looked at his mother. Mieke nodded. Vegeta left the room promptly as his mother started giving orders to the men.

* * *

Vegeta went straight to his room. He began to pace back and forth. All he could see was red. It was not so much that he was angry. He was just worried. He was so worried that he could not think rationally or straight. He needed to find Bulma. He did not know where she was. He did not know if she was alive or dead. He did not know anything. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

_Brolly got her off the ship before Frieza could get to her. She's a survivor. She can make it on her own for awhile. She can do it. She'll make it_, Vegeta thought. _She has to_. Vegeta sat up. He looked at his bare hands. He saw some sort of fluid on them. He wiped his face again and looked at his hands.

"Tears?" he whispered. "I am not crying." Vegeta stood and went to the mirror in the bathroom. He looked at his face and saw the liquid leaking from his eyes.

_I am_.

* * *

Bulma woke up several days later. Her back hurt and she had a killer headache. Luckily, the ride in the pod had not done anything to hurt her child. Unfortunately, it was extremely uncomfortable. She peered out the window of the pod. She had landed on a planet she was unfamiliar with. She pushed a few buttons and saw that the air was breathable. She suddenly remembered the events from some days ago.

_I swear; there's never a dull moment in my life_, she thought dismally. She shifted uncomfortably, her body still aching.

"Well, eventually, I will have to get out," Bulma mumbled. "Besides, I really have to stretch. Little Vegeta here is starting to do his morning kata," she said with a chuckle. She pushed a couple more buttons and the door opened. She climbed out and stood up in the crater. She stretched slowly and felt her back crack slightly. She sighed contentedly. Then she noticed that she had spectators.

Bulma looked at the edge of the crater and saw tiny green aliens. They had antennae sticking out of their foreheads. They looked down at her with wide eyes. They whispered to each other. Bulma raised an eyebrow. They looked harmless enough and more or less like children. She waved at them. They jumped and ran away quickly.

_Well, so much for coming in peace_, she thought. She looked around the crater and wondered how she was going to climb out of the crater in her condition. _This should be fun_. She grabbed her crisis bag and started to climb slowly. The little green aliens appeared again. Bulma sighed.

"A little help, please?" she asked. They looked at each other and went over to her. They came down the crater a bit and helped to pull her up. Bulma smiled once they reached the top. "Thanks. I'm Bulma. Who are you guys?" she asked. The aliens exchanged confused glances.

"I'm Dende. This is Hassan," one of them said. Bulma nodded. She looked around the landscape of the place. The planet looked a lot like Earth by its landscape. The only difference was that it seemed to have two suns. One looked like it was in the process of setting while the other was rising.

"Where am I?" Bulma asked, although it appeared to be mostly to herself.

"You're on Namek," Hassan answered her question happily.

Bulma looked down at him. She knew where Namek was in relation to Vegeta-sei; nowhere near it. She sighed. Brolly had really done it this time. She was way off course from either of her planets. From what she knew, the Nameks were relatively peaceful people, though. At that moment, her child let her know that he or she was hungry by dealing her one heck of a kick. She almost fell to her knees. Instead she doubled over. Hassan and Dende exchanged worried glances.

"Are you okay?" Dende asked. Bulma inhaled sharply.

"I'll be fine. It's just my baby. Do you have somewhere I could go to rest?" Bulma asked. Dende and Hassan nodded.

"Follow us."

* * *

Eighteen stared at Mieke on the large screen on Earth. She was alone in the room with the exception of Kakarrot. Mieke had just told them of Bulma's fate. Kakarrot looked worried but Eighteen's face did not portray any emotion. Instead, she looked quite tranquil and serious.

"Eighteen, you know your duty to Earth now. In the queen's absence, you will take her place. Everything rest in your hands until she returns. She _**WILL**_ return safely to us," Mieke said. She looked away for a moment until she heard Kakarrot clear his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, my lady, how is Vegeta?" he asked. Mieke sighed.

"Not well. He's holed himself up in his room. He's been in there brooding for the past five hours. I've had to set up the search parties. I might need to recall you to Vegeta-sei to watch his actions, Kakarrot. I don't want him being reckless," she said. Kakarrot nodded.

"I'm coming anyway. I'll be there within the week," he said. Mieke nodded. She looked at Eighteen, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"What is it, Eighteen? You look pensive."

"The description of Frieza you gave sounds familiar," she said. Mieke raised an eyebrow.

"You know who might've crafted Frieza's new body?"

"Yes. Humans may not be strong, but we are smart and astute. Bulma can definitely attest to that." Eighteen stared Mieke in the eye. "Is there anyone who might've wanted to help Frieza; allies, partners, relatives?" she asked. Mieke swallowed. Eighteen crossed her arms.

"Frieza does have family; an older brother and a father. But for the most part, they did not meddle in his affairs. They were not a 'close' family," Mieke said. Eighteen shook her head.

"I see. It would seem that they have 'meddled' this time."

"Well, whose work was done on Frieza?" Kakarrot asked. Eighteen sighed and looked down.

"My own father, a banished scientist, Dr. Gero." She glared at Kakarrot. "We're definitely not a _**CLOSE**_ family."

* * *

Frieza "clunked" noisily down the hallways of his father's massive ship. He had lost the ability to move around quietly since acquiring his new body. Instead, he had gained mobility and power. As he turned the corner, he came face to face with his leering brother, Cooler.

"What do you want?" Frieza asked.

"Did you get that pretty little girl you're so desperately after?" Cooler asked. Frieza rolled his eyes and tried to go around him. Cooler stopped him with his arm. "I'll take that as a no. Why are after her in the first place? Shouldn't you concentrate on getting back what you lost?"

"She made me look like a fool, Cooler; a pathetic, powerless fool. If that weak... whore had done what she did to you, you'd want to skin her alive as I do, too. Now, out of my way," Frieza said. Cooler smirked and stepped out of his younger brother's way. Frieza passed him and continued to walk noisily down the hallway. Cooler leaned against the wall and watched him.

_This young queen must be something special to have him this worked up_, Cooler thought. He grinned evilly. _I suppose I could find her first and see what whimsical talents she possesses_...

* * *

**_AN: I had to. I could not resist. LOL_**


	35. Chapter 35: Lost & Found

_**Adriana, this is just for YOU!**_

* * *

**Empire**

**Chapter 35: Lost & Found**

* * *

Bulma felt like she was under surveillance as she followed Dende and Hassan through their small village. The occupants of the village stopped to stare at the abnormal trio as they passed. The village had thankfully not been that far of a walk from the crash site. Unfortunately, it was becoming more and more painful for her to walk. Dende looked up at Bulma and saw the pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Bulma smiled down at him.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest," she said. Dende nodded.

"We're almost there," Hassan said.

Shortly thereafter, the trio came to a clearing in the middle of the village. Several Nameks turned and watched as Bulma approached with the two young ones. Bulma swallowed and looked around. She noticed that they all appeared to be male. She had read somewhere that Nameks reproduced asexually, but she did not think that they would all be male. She continued to follow the two children and avoided all eye contact with the others. They stopped at an elderly Namek. He looked down at Hassan and Dende.

"What is this you two? What is going on?" he asked. Hassan gazed over at Dende, expecting his friend to answer.

"Elder Ruri, this is the Queen of the Saiyan Empire and Earth. She is what came out of the rock that fell from the sky," Dende said innocently. Bulma raised an eyebrow at his comment.

_"Rock that fell from the sky?" That's so cute_, she mused. She noticed the elder was looking back at her. Bulma stared back while rubbing her womb. The child was becoming agitated.

"I am Ruri, the elder of this village." He noticed the pain etched on her face. "Perhaps you would like to rest..."

"Bulma. You can just call me Bulma. And thank you for your hospitality." Bulma looked down at the two boys. "Could you two do me a favor?"

"Sure," they said together while nodding enthusiastically. Bulma smiled down at them.

"In my pod, under the seat, there should be a box. Bring it back for me, boys," she said.

"Okay!" The two ran off quickly.

* * *

Back at her pod, Dende and Hassan lifted the seat together. They found the large box full of capsules that Bulma spoke of. As Dende pulled it out, he knocked against the side of the pod. Hassan stole the box from him and ran off, laughing. Dende smiled and took off after him.

What neither noticed was the small flashing red light...

* * *

_**Two months later...**_

Cooler had tagged along on his brother's manhunt for the human queen, much to Frieza's dismay. Frieza was, in a word, obsessed with finding Bulma. It was almost sickening watching his brother go to such lengths just for revenge. It only fed Cooler's interest in Bulma more and more; he just had to meet her now. If only just to have a simple, intelligent discussion, he just _**HAD**_ to meet her. Frieza did not suspect a thing, nor did he care for his brother's presence.

One day, while Cooler was observing his brother's men in the search, he came across a little blinking light on one of the radar screens. Cooler leaned up off of the wall and moved over to the screen unnoticeably. He grabbed a random soldier by the arm as he was passing by and pulled him over inconspicuously.

"What is this?" Cooler asked while pointing at the screen. The soldier swallowed.

"Um, it looks like some sort of distress call, sir," he said. Cooler nodded.

"Where is it coming from?" Cooler asked. The soldier examined the screen more thoroughly.

"It appears to be coming from Namek, sir." The soldier turned around. "Sir?"

"Get rid of this signal now, soldier," Cooler said. The soldier did as he was told. Then, he inhaled sharply as a tiny, unobtrusive energy blast shot through his heart. Cooler smirked. "I can't have you blabbing secrets, can I?" Cooler let the soldier slump forward slowly before leaving unnoticed.

_I've found her first_, he thought joyfully.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his eyes. Over the past two months, he had been getting less and less sleep. He had left his mother as the interim ruler of Vegeta-sei as he searched for his queen. During his search, he had visited over a dozen planets within his empire in record time. Still, his providence had not turned. No sign of Bulma or Brolly had been given.

_She's counting on me to find her; to rescue her_, Vegeta thought. He sat back in his chair and let the room come back into focus around him. People were hunched over individual stations. Vegeta ran his eyes over the room and his hands through his hair.

On the far wall, a small, blinking red light caught Vegeta's eye. No one who passed it seemed to take notice of it. Vegeta stood up and made his way across the room. As he did so, the soldiers fell silent as they watched their moody king; he had been known to throw tantrums for no apparent reason as of late.

Vegeta stopped in front of the wall and saw that the light was under a small sign that read "**DISTRESS**." Vegeta turned towards the others. He searched the room, looking for a familiar face. He spotted Raditz eventually.

"Do you know how long this has been blinking?" he asked. Raditz shook his head. He stepped up to the look at the blinking light.

"I only noticed it just now, Vegeta. Perhaps we're picking up a signal from outside the borders of the empire. We are treading near in border," he said. Vegeta folded his arms. He glanced back at the blinking light.

_Is it you, woman? Are you calling me_? he thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice stopped him.

"Namek," Crenia said. Vegeta turned to look at her. She was gazing at him with stern eyes. "The signal is coming from a planet called Namek outside of the empire."

Vegeta stared at Crenia for a moment, contemplating his next move. It could or could not be his queen. He could not chance not knowing, though. He saw that Crenia was still staring at him. She took a deep breath.

"Six days if you leave from our current position," she said. Vegeta unfolded his arms. He started walking towards the exit.

"Crenia, Kakarrot, come with me. Raditz, you are in command until we return," Vegeta said as he walked through the door. Raditz watched as his brother followed after the king. Crenia sighed and moved quickly to follow Vegeta. She hoped that the queen was on this planet.

_I don't know what he'll do if you aren't, Bulma_, she thought.

* * *

Bulma knew her time was drawing near. She had begun to rip her dresses after the first month of her stay on Namek. The Nameks had been kind enough to give her some tunics to wear instead. So, she wore white or black tunics every day.

Her pain was getting worse as the days progressed. She managed to hide it, though. Little Dende and Hassan could see through her charade. They could see plainly that she was hurting. They would tag after her constantly, worried that she would "drop her egg" at any moment. Bulma was thankful for their company, but she really missed only one person.

_Vegeta_, Bulma thought as she stared up at the clouds. _Where are you, my king_? She sighed as she sat on the grassy plain not far from the village. Bulma wanted nothing more than to see him and return to Earth or Vegeta-sei. She did not know how or why Frieza had come back and at this point she did not care. She just wanted to go home. She could sort all that other stuff out later.

To make matters worse, she did not know if she could give birth without Vegeta. The way it was looking, she might have to.

"Bulma?" Dende called to her. Bulma blinked and dropped her head back level. The young Namek was standing in front of her and holding out a capsule. "What's in this one?" he asked. Bulma examined the black capsule.

"Hm. This one would probably be a gravity room." Bulma's eyes widened. "How did this get here?" she whispered.

Suddenly, her unborn child began to get restless. Bulma put a hand on her womb. The kick had been a little harder than others before it. Lately, her baby had been growing a little more violent. Bulma swore there was a sparring match going on inside of her. She shifted her weight a little, trying to ease the pain.

_I hope that wasn't some sort of warning sign_, she thought as the child kicked viciously again. She gasped loudly, bringing Dende and Hassan to her side on the grass.

"Are you okay?" Hassan asked. Bulma produced a false smile to them. She tried to blink back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, boys. Let's go back. Help me up, please," she said. Dende and Hassan nodded. They each took a hand and helped pull Bulma to her feet. Bulma sighed as she stood. The child had calmed and she was thankful for that.

_I'm seven months. I can last two more, can't I_?

* * *

Nearly halfway around the planet, the eldest of the Nameks sat in his dwelling. He had felt an interesting surge of power unlike any other. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Nail," he said in a low, deep voice. A much younger Namek came around his large chair. He looked up at the elder Namek.

"Yes, Elder?" Nail answered.

"Retrieve the human queen. She will require assistance soon," the Elder said. Nail nodded.

"Should I go, or should I send Piccolo?" Nail asked. The Elder thought for a moment in silence. Nail watched the old one. Although his eyes were not visible, Nail could tell that they were probably sparkling with mischief.

"Send Piccolo," the Elder said. Nail looked confused. He had met Bulma on one particular occasion and he had seen the verbal abuse she was capable of.

"Are you sure? The human queen is... temperamental. Piccolo is rather rough; perhaps too rough for her condition. He might not have the patience for someone like her," Nail said. The old Namek merely smirked.

"Nail, Piccolo can handle this. Trust my judgment," he said. Nail nodded.

"Yes, Elder." Nail left the room, wondering what the old one had in mind. He went in search of Piccolo, finding him meditating on top of the dwelling.

* * *

Piccolo had always been a rather solitary one. This solitude had made him seem somewhat unapproachable and callous towards others. He took his job seriously and did not sway from it. He could tell when Nail was coming, but did not react at all. Nail merely shook his head.

"Speak," Piccolo said.

"The Elder has a task for you," Nail said. Piccolo grunted something. "He would like you to retrieve the human queen from Ruri's village. Do it without harming her in any way. She is in a very delicate condition."

"I am not an errand boy." Piccolo came out of his meditative position and walked over to Nail. "Why can't you do it?" he asked. Nail sighed.

"Believe me; I asked the same question." He turned on his heel and left. Piccolo frowned as he watched Nail leave. He looked off in the direction of Ruri's village. The human queen's energy was barely detectable from this far.

_She might as well be dead_, he thought wryly before taking off.

* * *

Bulma was trying to rest when she heard some commotion outside of her hut. She managed to pull herself to a sitting position and stand. Sighing at the tremendous effort it took, she walked over to the entrance to her hut and moved the curtain to the side.

A crowd had gathered outside. Bulma stepped outside completely to get a better look. The Nameks were talking loudly. Above all the voices, Bulma could hear Hassan and Dende the best. They sounded very excited about something. Bulma could not see who or what was standing in the center of all the commotion. She just decided to remain in her position and observe for the time being.

* * *

Piccolo looked around for Ruri. The elderly Namek sauntered up to Piccolo. He lowered his head somewhat before looking back up at the taller Namek. Piccolo grunted his greeting. Dende and Hassan were running around at his feet, causing his cape to billow around in an annoying manner. Sighing, Piccolo caught both young ones by their collars and held them in place.

"Stand still," he said gruffly. Dende and Hassan nodded. Piccolo looked back up at Ruri. "I've come for the human," he said. Ruri looked confused.

"Bulma? Whatever for?" he asked. Piccolo shrugged.

"The Elder wants her. I don't know why, so don't ask. Where is she?" Piccolo asked. Ruri stepped to the side and pointed in the direction of Bulma's hut. Before Piccolo started walking, he spoke again.

"She is in no real position to be traveling with you. Her condition is very fragile, Piccolo," Ruri said. Piccolo scoffed.

"She will be fine, old man," he said. Ruri frowned and watched the younger Namek walk off. Dende and Hassan followed after him. Piccolo noticed it and sighed. "Why are you brats following me?"

"We know Bulma. She might be a little mean to you. Maybe she won't be so mean if she sees us," Hassan said. Piccolo resisted the urge to smirk. When they came to the hut, he saw the strange being standing in the doorway.

* * *

Bulma blinked when she saw Dende and Hassan approaching her with someone she had never met. He reminded her of the one called Nail, but his face was not nearly as kind. If anything, his disposition was more reminiscent of Vegeta's. Bulma straightened up and stared at him.

"Hi, Dende and Hassan. Who is your friend?" she asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"This is Piccolo. He's the Elder's other protector," Dende said happily. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Piccolo stepped forward and looked down at Bulma. Bulma took a step back.

"Get whatever you need. You're coming to the Elder's home," he said curtly. Bulma's placid expression turned into a frown.

"You just can't tell me what to do!" she yelled. Piccolo leaned down towards her.

"I just did. The Elder wants to see you for whatever reason. Now, get your things and let's go. My time is precious," he said. Bulma frowned at him. She turned on her heel and went back inside her hut silently to gather her things. Dende and Hassan watched her. Dende stepped up to Piccolo. Piccolo knew what he was going to ask. "If you can keep up, you may come." Dende and Hassan smiled.

* * *

Nail walked outside of the Elder's home. He saw three faint objects approaching on the horizon. He could only assume that Hassan and Dende chose not to leave the queen's side; they had grown somewhat attached to her. When they landed in front of him, the scowl on the human queen's face was unmistakable. She obviously did not like Piccolo. When she saw Nail, she tried to soften her expression.

Piccolo fought the urge to drop Bulma when they arrived at the Elder's home. Bulma had been throwing insults at him the entire way back. She had squirmed and moaned. She constantly complained about how uncomfortable she was. When they finally arrived, he had to help her stand properly because Nail was watching. Bulma stepped away from him quickly while trying not to wobble. She moved over to Nail.

"Hi, Nail." She stopped and admired the dwelling of the Elder. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"The Elder wanted to bring you here. He believes you will require our assistance soon," Nail answered. Bulma raised an eyebrow in question. Nail just shook his head. He took her hand and led her inside.

Bulma was led into a dim room. When she saw the Elder, she was taken aback by the sheer size of him. He was much larger than any of the other Nameks she had seen before. She just stared up at him, trying not to hold her mouth open. Nail released her hand and stepped away from her. Bulma barely noticed.

"Welcome, Queen Bulma," the Elder said. Bulma blinked.

"Um, hello. You asked me here?" she responded after a moment. The Elder nodded slowly.

"Yes. I can feel that the young one in you is growing restless. You will have need of our assistance right about..."

Bulma felt a pain like no other at that exact moment. It did not feel like a kick. It was so painful that while it lasted, it took her breath away. She could not make any noise. It lasted for a full thirty seconds before finally subsiding. She opened her eyes and looked up, noticing that she had doubled over. Hassan and Dende were at her sides, holding her up.

"... now," the Elder finished. Bulma looked up at the old Namek.

"Am I having the baby? Is this it?" she asked slowly. The Elder slowly nodded his head. "How did you know?" she whispered. The Elder's lips turned up into a small smile.

"I just know, young queen," he said. "Nail, help her to a bed."

"Wait! Have any of you done this before?" Bulma asked before Nail took hold of her. Another contraction was threatening as she spoke. They all shook their heads. Bulma sighed.

_I'm going to have to wing this, I suppose_, she thought. _Where am I going to get the strength to do this by myself_?

"Dende, hot water. Hassan, lots of towels. Piccolo, something sharp. Nail, just keep helping me," Bulma said. The others scattered as Nail walked Bulma out of the room. Before she left, she turned and looked at the Elder. "Thank you."

* * *

Much later, all four Nameks sat in the Elder's room, staring into space. They were now a bit traumatized in terms of what they had just witnessed. They stared blankly at the walls, just replaying the past couple of hours over and over in their minds. It had been interesting to say the least. Dende was the first to recover somewhat. He stood and dusted himself off. He started to trudge back towards the room where Bulma was.

* * *

Bulma lay in the bed. She was holding a black bundle. Inside this bundle was a fussy child. He was rather large for a newborn. The odd thing about this half-Saiyan child was that he had a small tuft of lavender hair sticking up from the top of his head. He also had a pair of shimmering blue eyes, just like his mother. Beyond that, he looked absolutely nothing like Bulma.

"You're one hundred percent 'Daddy' other than your coloring, little one." Bulma held him out a bit. He stared at her with a small frown on his face. It was like he was trying to figure out what she was doing. Bulma smiled at him. "What will I call you? Vegeta, of course. But, I just can't call you 'Vegeta' all the time. It'll get confusing. Hm..." Bulma thought for a moment. That was when Dende entered quietly.

"Oh, sorry. I should've knocked first," he mumbled. Bulma shook her head and pulled the child back towards her. She beckoned Dende closer to her.

"No. It's fine. I was just thinking about a nickname for the little prince here. What should I call him other than Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Dende shrugged and looked at the baby. Bulma held him out to Dende. "Go on. Take him," she said. Dende took him apprehensively. The baby continued to frown.

"He likes to frown, doesn't he?" Dende wondered aloud. Bulma laughed.

"He gets that from his father. All Vegeta does is frown. It's like his face is etched in a permanent scowl," she said. She glanced up at the ceiling, thinking about her king. "I wish he could've been here to see the baby being born. I think he would've laughed at you all. I've never seen four more bashful people than you all."

"It's not every day we're asked to deliver children." Dende moved his head out of the way as the child tried to grab hold of his antennae. When he saw that he was being denied what he wanted, the baby started to cry. Bulma looked at her squalling. Dende shrugged. "I did not want him grabbing on to my..."

"I know. He's just being a baby. I'll take him." Bulma took the child back. The baby continued to cry until he saw Bulma's stern eyes. He frowned at her again. "Don't give me that look... Trunks," she said. Dende raised an eyebrow.

"Trunks? That's an odd name."

"I think it has a nice ring to it. Besides, it's not his _**REAL**_ name. It's just what we'll call him instead of Vegeta." Bulma looked down at baby Trunks. He was yawning as his tail switched from side to side. Bulma soon found that it was contagious. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I think the little one is, too. Wake me up in a couple of hours, okay?" As soon as she closed her eyes, Bulma was asleep.

* * *

The Elder hummed softly, making Nail and Piccolo look up. Hassan watched them. The Elder turned his head to look out of the window. Something had him unnerved. Piccolo glanced over at Nail. Nail stepped towards his master.

"Elder, is something worrying you?" he asked. The Elder hummed low in his throat again. "Elder?"

"There are two presences approaching fast. One will get here before the other," the Elder said. Piccolo stepped up beside Nail.

"Are these presences good for us or bad for us?" he asked. The Elder took a deep breath as Dende returned to the room.

"It is unclear which is which. They are so close together that I cannot discern who is who. I believe they are coming for the human queen." The Elder looked back at them and saw Dende. "How is she, Dende?" he asked.

"She is resting with the child now. They are both fine. Is everything all right?" Dende asked. The Elder nodded.

"I sense that neither presence has any intention of doing harm to the queen. Still, I worry for her safety. Tomorrow, speak with her, Nail."

* * *

Cooler's ship hovered just outside the atmosphere of Namek. He was scanning the planet for the queen's energy. Oddly enough, she was nowhere near the distress call that her pod was sending out. She was on the other side of the planet in a seemingly secluded spot. Frowning, he silently wondered why that was.

_I wonder how long it is going to take Frieza to realize that I'm missing or that I've found his pretty treasure before him_, he thought with a smirk. He set the ship's the landing coordinates. _She better be worth all this trouble_.

* * *

Bulma sat with Trunks in her arms. Nail had just told her what was happening. She did not know what to think. On one hand, she was happy that someone was coming to save her. But, then again, two were coming and that meant trouble. The third variable was that they had no idea who would reach the planet first. If Frieza came first, what would Bulma do? She glanced down at her son.

_I can't let him have my son_, she thought as she watched the child try to eat his foot. Bulma pulled it away from his mouth. He was so advanced for such a young child. It was scary. In response for taking away his chew toy, Trunks promptly smacked her in the face with his tail. Bulma glared at him and he glared back with blue "Vegeta" eyes. _Ugh! You look just like your damn father! It's almost sickening_, she thought while a smile crept to her face. She looked back up at Nail.

"Nail, would you do something for me?" she asked. Nail looked at her.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. Bulma looked back down at her son.

"If it is an unfriendly presence that is arriving first, I want you to take my child until the second presence, who is most likely my husband, comes. Then you can give the child to him. I will go with the other person in order to keep your people safe," Bulma said. Nail stared at her blankly for a second.

"Absolutely not, Bulma. Forgive me for saying so, but that's insane. It's suicide. What if they kill you? Your child needs his mother," Nail said. Bulma smiled.

"Yes, I know. I have a funny feeling about this, though. Something tells me that this will all work out, Nail. Just do this for me, please?" she said. She held the gurgling baby out to Nail. Nail sighed. "Please, Nail?" she repeated. Nail took Trunks silently. Bulma smiled and nodded. She stood up slowly.

* * *

Cooler landed not too far from the dwelling of the Elder. He could see the tall building off in the distance. He smirked and stepped off of his ship. The few soldiers that he had brought with him stood behind him, looking around the area.

"Do you want us to come along, sir?" one of them asked. Cooler shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I've got this all by myself," he said. He took off towards the tall building.

* * *

Bulma stood in front of the building, waiting for the being that was approaching to land. She watched him set down in front of her slowly. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that it was not Frieza, just someone who resembled him. The queen ran a hand through her hair and shifted slightly under the being's gaze.

"You must be the famed Queen Bulma," he said. Bulma nodded slowly.

"I am. Do you mind telling me who you are?" she asked.

"It is not a problem at all, your highness. I am Frieza's older brother, Cooler," he said. Bulma nodded and raised an eyebrow. He certainly seemed just as snooty as his brother. The only difference in them was that he seemed a bit more contained.

"Really? Are you mad that I cut your brother down?" Bulma asked. Cooler shook his head.

"As we speak, he's on a mad rampage to find you. I was merely curious as to what is so incredibly special about you. I also wanted to know how you, a human woman, got the best of one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Needless to say, you intrigue me," Cooler said. Bulma crossed her arms.

"Intrigue, huh? So, you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

"Why would I want to do that? A woman of your intellect should be treasured and cherished, not tortured or killed. That's just ridiculous. Whatever you did to Frieza, I'm sure he had it coming. I, on the other hand," Cooler phased directly in front of Bulma, "only want to have a little chat," he said.

Bulma stared at Cooler in question. She tried to stand her ground and not wobble. He was so close to her that it was making her exceedingly uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and turned her head to the side for a moment.

"Aren't we conversing now?" she asked. Cooler smirked. He stepped back away from her. He began circling her.

"If you say so, your majesty. However, I could just let Frieza get to you. He'll eventually find you, and kill you." Then he was behind her. He got right next to her ear. "And he'll kill your child."

Bulma's breath caught. She turned her head and looked at Cooler while stepping away from him. Cooler was just smiling evilly at her. Bulma's look of shock turned into one of anger.

"Yes, I know about your son. He's destined to be a pretty powerful one later in life." Cooler stepped towards her. "Now, I think we have a common goal, queen."

"We do?" Bulma asked. Cooler nodded.

"Yes. You want to be rid of my brother, as do I. From what I hear, you came damn close. I can help you achieve the goal, but you must do something for me," Cooler said. Bulma stared at him through her peripheral vision as he continued to circle her.

"I'm listening," she mumbled.

"You must keep me entertained. I am one who bores easily. I long for intelligent conversation and so infrequently obtain it. Do you think you can entertain me for a spell, queen?" Cooler asked.

Bulma was suddenly unsure if that was _**ALL**_ Cooler wanted. As eloquent and refined as the alien was, he still seemed sinister and just plain malicious. But, they appeared to have a common goal: get rid of Frieza once and for all. Was it too hard for her just to entertain him for a little while if some good came out of it?

_Fortune favors the brave_, Bulma thought wearily.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to trade one tyrant for another?" she asked the alien. Cooler laughed.

"Trust me, queen. You'd much rather have me as your enemy than Frieza," he said. Bulma looked confused.

_I don't get that logic_, she thought.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But, I'll only remain with you for six months. I still have a newborn son that I have to care for. What will I tell my husband?" Bulma asked. Cooler shrugged.

"You can figure that out on your own. I suggest you say farewell to your child. Your hot-headed husband will be here soon and I don't want a stand-off with him," Cooler said. Bulma nodded.

* * *

Bulma went back inside the dwelling. She grabbed her bag and went over to Nail. He was still holding Trunks. The child was asleep. She took him from Nail and looked down at his sleeping form. The child stirred slightly. He still frowned, even when he slept. Smiling, she kissed his forehead and handed him back to Nail.

"I'll contact the king. Tell him nothing except that I left with Cooler. I will give him the details of my departure myself," she said curtly. They all nodded. "Trust me, guys. It'll sound better coming from me." She waved and left. "Thank you for everything. Take care of Trunks until Vegeta comes."


	36. Chapter 36: A Fear Like No Other

**Empire**

**Chapter 36: A Fear Like No Other**

* * *

Vegeta and the others landed close to the crater that Bulma's escape pod had created. The Saiyan king was first off of the rescue ship. He jumped down into the crater and went over to the abandoned pod. Sure enough, the distress signal was still being emitted from it. Something was anomalous about this situation, though. Vegeta shut the signal off as the other two landed behind him.

_This is not like the woman_, Vegeta thought as he stood up straight. Kakarrot noticed Vegeta's contemplative expression.

"What is it, Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta glanced around the empty crater.

"The woman did not turn the signal on," he muttered quietly. Crenia and Kakarrot exchanged perplexed glances. Before either could respond, Vegeta began to explain his comment. "She is not stupid. She could've run the risk of being detected by someone other than myself, like Frieza. Someone else must've sent out the signal."

"How would we have known where to find her if the signal wasn't sent, then? It would've been almost impossible," Kakarrot said. Vegeta smirked.

"The queen would've found a way or I would've had to do it the old-fashioned way." Vegeta turned his head to the right and glanced up the side of the crater. "It would appear that we have a welcoming party," he said. Crenia and Kakarrot followed his gaze.

A tall Namek was looking down at them. He seemed content to watch them in silence. Vegeta stepped forward. The Namek immediately figured out who he was by his eyes alone. To confirm his suspicions, Vegeta's tone with him spoke volumes.

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you have something to say?" Vegeta asked roughly. The Namek took a deep breath.

"Follow me if you want information on your queen," he said. Vegeta unfolded his arms and watched the Namek take off without another word. Crenia stepped up beside Vegeta.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"What other choice do we have?" Vegeta took off in hot pursuit.

* * *

Piccolo held the week-old half-Saiyan prince out at an arm's-length. Trunks was expressing his displeasure at the moment. Nail and Dende seemed to be the only ones to keep the child quiet for any length of time. Piccolo was beginning to think that the child just had a grudge against him.

_Shouldn't Nail be back by now? How long does it take to get this brat's father_? Piccolo thought despairingly. He heard the Elder clear his throat softly behind him as Trunks cried.

"Piccolo, holding the prince like he has some sort of disease is not going to calm him," the Elder said gently. Piccolo sighed. He was not one to express "tender" emotions. He brought the child in closer to him. Trunks continued to squall.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought.

Piccolo finally heard some commotion coming from outside. He glanced out of the window and briefly saw four figures. Sighing, he tried to quiet the child. Trunks' crying only grew louder. Dende and Hassan came out from the back rooms as Nail entered from the front. Three others followed in after him.

Vegeta winced as he heard the boisterous crying of a child. He walked around the tall green alien and saw another just like him holding the crying child. For a moment, all he could do was just stand there. Then he realized that the crying had to stop; he could be shocked later. He walked over to the other Namek and took the child roughly from him. He held the boy up.

"Hey!" Vegeta said gruffly. The boy, as if recognizing the voice instantly, opened his eyes and stopped crying. He met Vegeta's eyes and started to sniffle. Vegeta observed the boy for a moment.

He was obviously Saiyan with the tail and all. But his coloring was so bizarre. The blue eyes and lavender hair instantly gave away that he was not a whole Saiyan. Apparently, Bulma's genes had been a bit stronger than his. Vegeta blinked when he realized that the boy was copying his facial expression.

"You are the father of the child?" the large Namek in the chair asked from Vegeta's right. Vegeta turned his head. He looked up at the Namek and nodded. "I am the Elder. The one that brought you here is Nail. The other is Piccolo. The little ones are Dende and Hassan; they took care of your queen," the Elder said.

"Where is the woman?" Vegeta asked quickly. He walked over to Crenia and dumped the child in her arms. Crenia looked down at the baby. He looked like he was about to start crying before he saw the stern look on Vegeta's face. He swallowed his cries and played with his feet.

"Your queen is not here," Piccolo said dryly. Vegeta turned his head slowly towards him.

Kakarrot could sense the anger welling up inside Vegeta. Vegeta had been in the presence of the Nameks less than five minutes and he was already on the verge of killing them. They would not live long enough to explain the situation. So, the friendly Saiyan had to intervene for their sake. He took a step forward before Vegeta could say anything.

"Then where is she? Surely there is a good reason she is not here," Kakarrot said.

Nail could plainly see what the nice Saiyan was trying to do. He was evidently trying to subdue his king. Vegeta appeared to be prone to random burst of anger. Piccolo had not yet seemed to notice this.

"She asked us not to tell you. All that she said is to tell you that she left with someone named Cooler," Nail said quietly. Vegeta, Crenia, and Kakarrot all looked at each other. Technically, Cooler was the lesser of two evils. Still, that did not make him any less dangerous. Nail saw the looks the Saiyans had and swallowed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is," Crenia said quietly. "Cooler is... eccentric."

Vegeta swallowed. He would not kill the Nameks. He could not kill them because of their "kindness" towards his wife and newborn heir. Although his rage wanted him to do so, he would not. Besides, if Bulma found out, she would never forgive him. He stared at the floor, taking deep breaths while trying to calm the fire in his chest. Kakarrot noticed the king's struggle to maintain his serenity.

"Is there anything else?" Kakarrot asked.

"The queen will contact you with the details of her confinement with this Cooler," Piccolo said. Kakarrot nodded.

"We will be going. Thank you for protecting the queen to the best of your ability," Crenia said. The others nodded. Crenia turned to go. Vegeta and Kakarrot started to follow when the Elder spoke.

"King Vegeta, a word?" he asked. Vegeta paused in his footsteps. He had no desire to remain on this planet any longer than had to, lest he destroy it in anger. Something told him that the old Namek would actually have something useful to say to him, though. He faced him.

"What?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Alone, your majesty," the Elder said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Crenia, Kakarrot, return to the ship. I will be there shortly," he said. Kakarrot and Crenia reluctantly obeyed their king and left the home of the Elder with the baby prince. The other four Nameks deserted the room, leaving the Elder and the king alone. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared up at the Elder Namek. "What, old one?"

"Your queen has proven herself before. She will prove herself once again. I urge you to return home and mind your son," the Elder said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You're saying to me that I do not go in search of my woman?" he asked. The Elder nodded slowly. Vegeta shook his head. "This I cannot do."

"Things will work out, king. The queen is much stronger than you give her credit for. She does need your protection, but she is perfectly capable of defending herself against Cooler. _**TRUST**_ in her ability to defend herself; to defend us all." The Elder held out his right hand. "Come closer," he said. Vegeta stared blandly at the Elder before stepping closer to him.

"What?" he asked. The Elder reached out for Vegeta faster than Vegeta had anticipated. Vegeta felt a funny feeling come over him. He felt as if something was released inside of him. When the Elder released him, Vegeta sank to the floor, breathing hard. He looked up at the old Namek. "W-W-What did you just do to me?"

"A gift. You have been holding back. Now, you will be able to protect us all. Go now. Go back to Vegeta-sei and mind your empire," the Elder said.

Vegeta stood and looked down at his hands. He backed away from the Elder slowly. He looked up at him and nodded slightly. The Elder hummed in response. Vegeta turned and walked out. Once he was gone, Nail and Piccolo returned to the room.

"What did you do to him, Elder?" Piccolo asked.

"I... helped him. That is all," the Elder said.

* * *

Bulma watched as Cooler's servants sent off her recorded message to Vegeta's ship. She hoped Vegeta could read her subtle and minute clues that indicated what she was dealing with at the moment. She could feel Cooler's eyes on her. He had been standing behind her the entire time. His staring was beginning to make her sick. The queen took a deep breath and turned her head to the side.

"So, are you just going to stand there and admire my ass?" Bulma asked tersely. Cooler chuckled behind her. He leaned up off of the wall. In a flash, he had phased in front of her. Bulma's hair moved from the air displacement. She moved her eyes to the left to look in her other peripheral vision.

"Do not be so frosty, your highness. These next hundred eighty days will go by much smoother if you are cordial," Cooler said. Bulma slowly turned her head to face him. She stared him in the eye.

"I have no intention of being 'frosty,' Cooler. I can be genial. I just hope I do not bore you." Bulma took a deep breath. "And I don't like it when people eyeball me the way you do. No one is going to pay us any unexpected visits on this little... vacation, will they?"

"Of course not, queen. It should be just you and me. Doesn't that sound just wonderful?" he asked. Bulma placed the fakest smile she could muster on her face.

"Why wouldn't it?" she asked. Cooler laughed and just continued to peer into Bulma's darkened eyes. Bulma tried not to notice his proximity to her. She just inhaled again. "You're not attracted to me, are you?" she asked. Cooler only smiled at this.

"At the moment, only to that delicious spirit of yours, queen," he said as he touched Bulma's chin with a thin finger. Bulma's eyes never left his. Cooler made a humming noise as he raised her head slightly. "However, you are a very exquisite sight. I can see why your king would be so protective of you."

"He's protective because he loves me," Bulma said. Cooler smirked and removed his finger.

"Ah, love. What a simple and useless emotion. Perhaps we will discuss it during one of our conversations." Cooler turned away from her. "My servants will show you to your room. I will be seeing you, queen."

Bulma watched Cooler walk away. She wondered what the next six months held in store for her. She also wondered if her king would be able to keep his head while she was gone. She heaved a gigantic sigh.

_Will Vegeta heed my message_? Bulma thought. _Nothing to do but wait and see, I suppose_...

* * *

Frieza tapped his metallic finger against the armrest of his chair. Over the past months, his anger and patience had risen to levels which even he was unfamiliar with. It was like the human queen had simply vanished from existence. There was no sign of her anywhere he went. As far as he knew, the Saiyans had not found the queen yet, either.

_This is proving to be much more mind-numbing than it should be. How is it that she keeps getting the better of me_? Frieza squeezed the edge of the armrest. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _No matter. Her death by my hands will just be that much sweeter_.

Frieza heard the door behind him open and close. He did not move, already knowing who it was. An aging man came around and looked down at Frieza. Frieza sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is it, Gero?" he asked. Dr. Gero cleared his throat loudly and stood up straight. The human scientist was not particularly afraid of Frieza for various reasons, but he was still in no position to show that he was not.

"I assume you still have had no success in finding the queen?" Gero asked. Frieza opened his eyes and stared maliciously at Gero.

"Is that a question that you truly wish to be answered?" he asked. Gero held his hands up in surrender.

"I am going somewhere with this." Gero lowered his hands as Frieza relaxed in his seat. "When was the last time you saw your brother?" he asked.

Frieza straightened up in his chair. He had been so preoccupied with the search that he had failed to notice Cooler's absence from his ship. Cooler had been gone for over two weeks and he had not even realized it. What was his scheming brother up to?

_He could not have found that whore queen before me! I'll kill him as well if he has_, Frieza thought heatedly. He stood quickly, almost knocking Gero over.

"How far are we from my brother's planet?" Frieza asked into the air.

"From our current position, Reikyakuki-sei is seven weeks away," a voice said.

"And Vegeta-sei?"

"Vegeta-sei is eighteen weeks away."

Frieza thought for a moment. If he knew his brother, Cooler was most likely devising some baleful plot to betray him. The queen was probably involved somehow. Then an evil smirk arose on Frieza's compact face.

Cooler _**DID**_ bore easily. He always dealt with his "used toys" in one of two ways but the outcome was always the same. If the human queen was indeed with Cooler, unless she kept him "pleased," he would "deal" with her.

_Big brother might just take care of the job for me. There's no way that filthy whore can keep him amused for long. I'll beat her yet_, Frieza thought.

"Set a course for Kanbou-sei. We will see Father first and then head for Reikyakuki-sei," Frieza said.

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

Gero watched as Frieza turned to walk away from him. Before his employer was out of the room, the human scientist cleared his throat softly and spoke up.

"What about Queen Bulma? I still cannot reverse the effects of the power seal on you completely without her," Gero said. He hated to admit being unable to complete something. But, the young queen had done what she set out to do very well nearly six years ago; Frieza could not reach full power, even with his new body.

Frieza paused at Gero's words. He despised being reminded of that small obstruction of his new body. It only made his blood boil and him want to kill something or someone. He turned to face Gero.

"I think I know where she is, doctor. I'll get you your information. In the meantime, try to keep your voice down when you mention a subject such as that." Frieza turned and left vigorously.

* * *

Vegeta stood on a cliff, looking out over the landscape of Namek. He had just left the Elder's dwelling. The Elder's words were intriguing to him. Vegeta had to trust in his wife's capabilities to protect herself. Normally, Vegeta was not one to heed the words of others, but the old Namek had a different aura about him. It was almost fatherly.

"Father..." Vegeta whispered. The pudgy face with narrow, blue eyes appeared in his mind. "I am a father now." The reality had yet to actually set in. He had only seen his son for a moment, but the boy already seemed to know who he was.

Vegeta turned and took off towards his ship. When he arrived, Kakarrot was waiting for him. There was a big, goofy smile present on his longtime bodyguard's face. Vegeta sighed as he landed, bracing himself for the constantly cheerful voice.

"Vegeta! Bulma sent us a recorded message while we were gone!" Kakarrot said loudly. Vegeta stared blankly at him before rushing past him without a word. Kakarrot's smile only widened as he turned to follow the king.

Crenia was waiting to play the message when Vegeta arrived in the control room. He looked almost out of breath. When Crenia saw him and Kakarrot enter, she started the message. Bulma's torso and face appeared on the large screen.

At first, she was not looking directly into the screen. Then she appeared to be staring directly at them. A small smile appeared on her face. It was very transparent; she was miserable.

"Hi, Vegeta. I bet you're pretty pissed. You probably already know who I'm with, so I'll spare you the details on that. However, I will tell you the details of this." She paused and straightened up.

"She looks fine to me," Kakarrot whispered. Vegeta did not respond and kept watching Bulma's movements. She had paused for a long time.

Although there was no one else visible in the screen with her, Vegeta could tell that she knew she was being watched. It was obviously driving her crazy. She kept fidgeting with her hands; a sign of her irritation.

"I agreed to a six-month... jaunt with Cooler. He came to Namek without Frieza's knowledge. Apparently, I intrigue him on some level." Bulma's eyes blinked several times. Everyone glanced at Vegeta when they heard the low, guttural growl coming from him. "Cooler also wants what I want: the annihilation of Frieza. If Frieza had found me before you, he would've killed me and our son."

Vegeta thought about this for a moment. Frieza did know of Bulma's pregnancy, but he did not know that she had given birth already. Vegeta turned his eyes back towards Bulma's face for a moment. Her face grew extremely serious. She seemed to be staring directly at him. It was as if she knew exactly where he was standing in the room.

"Go back to Vegeta-sei. I will be home soon. Tell Eighteen she is to run things while I am away. It will be fine, Vegeta. _**I**_ will be fine. Don't do anything rash and stupid." Here, Vegeta grunted in annoyance; she definitely knew him too well. Then Bulma's face brightened considerably. "And his name is Vegeta, but I call him Trunks. He's just like you. I will see you in six months." The message ended and the screen went black.

_Trunks? What the hell kind of name is "Trunks?" The woman is crazy if she thinks I'm calling my son that_, Vegeta thought. In truth, he would do it just for her.

"So, what do we do, Vegeta? Are we really not going to go after her?" Kakarrot asked.

"No, we will not go after her." Vegeta squeezed his fists together. "She was quite clear on not wanting me to pull anything. We will let the queen handle this until she requires my assistance," he ground out through clenched teeth. Kakarrot and Crenia looked at each other. They knew it was hard for Vegeta to just concede like that.

"Set a course for Vegeta-sei?"

"Hn," Vegeta mumbled and walked off.

* * *

Bulma sat quietly in a room filled with plush pillows. She could only assume it was some kind of living room of Cooler's. After her breakfast, she had been escorted to this room by one of Cooler's devoted servants. So now, she sat on the dark pillows in silence, waiting by herself.

_I've been in here for ten minutes. How dare this jerk make me wait_, Bulma thought. She sighed and propped her feet up. She was still a bit sore from giving birth to Trunks.

"Tell me how you did it," a voice as smooth as silk said from behind her. Bulma swallowed.

"Did what?" she asked. She watched as Cooler came around her. He sat down on some pillows across from her.

"How did you manage to cut a swathe through Frieza like you did? When we found him, he was nothing more than a head with an arm and a torso. He could barely speak," Cooler said. Bulma took a deep breath and held her head high.

"Frieza desired a body." Bulma smiled a bit. "I gave him what he desired. Frieza is obviously not clever enough to sense pretext where it truly lies in his midst," she said. Cooler smirked.

"Beautiful and merciless; what a deadly combination," he said. Bulma looked off in another direction and sighed.

"The gods have mercy, Cooler. I am a monarch that rules an extremely vast realm. Mercy is not something I can afford to extend at will. Besides, I see no reason why I should have such an inconsequential thing," she said. Cooler nodded in agreement.

"Frieza always was a glutton for power. Somehow, I knew it would lead to his demise." Cooler went silent for a moment.

Bulma looked back at Cooler. She still had no intention of trusting the ingenious alien. He was not as overconfident as his brother. Therefore, he would not be hindered by his own self-centeredness. Escaping Cooler, if she managed to do it, would probably require much more thought and strategy than escaping Frieza had.

"Why do you dislike your brother so much? Aren't siblings supposed to stick together?" Bulma asked. Cooler glanced back at her.

"Supposedly, queen. On the other hand, there is a thing called sibling rivalry." A small grin came to Cooler's face. "Although I am the firstborn, Frieza will inherit everything my father owns: the entire Cold Empire. That even includes my planet, Reikyakuki-sei. I'll be under that runt's rule. I refuse to have that, queen," he said.

Bulma saw the evil glint in Cooler's eye. The being sitting before her suddenly struck a fear in her that she had never felt before. His apparent calm in mentioning such betrayal was utterly terrifying. Obviously, aliens found it much easier to betray and murder family members than humans did. But, something about Cooler just felt horribly... wrong. Frieza had not even managed to make her feel like this before. Bulma managed to hide the fright she felt and took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't know anything about sibling rivalry; I'm an only child. However, it appears that you eclipse your brother in power. Why don't you just take what you want?" Bulma asked.

"Where would be the fun in just getting it over with? That would be humdrum." Cooler leaned back on the pillows. Bulma raised an eyebrow at his lackadaisical response.

"You're strong enough to take your brother down alone. Why do you need me?" she asked.

"You, Queen Bulma, are something of extremely high value. In this universe, you are probably one of its most prized possessions. King Vegeta is extremely lucky to have you. Aside from the fact that you are highly captivating, keeping you from my brother is to my advantage." When he saw the confused look on Bulma's face, Cooler decided to continue. "While that Gero fellow managed to repair most of Frieza's body, he cannot give Frieza all of his power back. Frieza doesn't know that I know that tidbit of information."

"Gero? The human scientist Gero?" Bulma asked.

"The very same. You know of him?"

"He was banished from court on Earth. I never knew the exact reasons why, though. I think it was because he was experimenting on humans or something of the sort. I was really young at the time, though." Bulma waved her hand in the air. "I suppose Frieza needs me to reverse what I did to him. Am I correct?"

"How perceptive you are, queen," Cooler said. Bulma sighed and narrowed her eyes.

_The same plot as before; just use my scientific prowess to fit their needs and dispose of me like a piece of trash_, she thought. _Here we go again_...


	37. Chapter 37: Tete a Tete

**Empire**

**Chapter 37: Tête-à-tête**

* * *

Vegeta walked down the halls of the palace in Aenire. Aside from the fact that it was the vacation spot for the Royal Family, it was also where he had been raised until the age of five. At five, Vegeta had been sent off to the Saiyan equivalent of boot camp. Presently, this was where the prince was. Vegeta had not seen his son in the five months that they had been on Vegeta-sei. Mieke had said that he had to at least look at the child.

The moment Vegeta flung the doors to his son's quarters open, he could hear his son's crying. The child sounded like he was being slowly tortured to death. Vegeta cringed and followed the sound of the high-pitched bawling.

Trunks had three attendants. One was holding him, trying desperately to console him. The other two were watching in despair. They noticed Vegeta entering the room and immediately bowed.

"Your majesty," they said quickly. Vegeta went over to the attendant holding Trunks.

"What is the brat's problem?" Vegeta asked. The attendant shrugged.

"I don't know, sire. He woke up and immediately began to cry," she said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He held his arms out and she handed him Trunks. Vegeta made a motion for the attendants to leave. They did so.

Vegeta held his son out at an arm's-length away from him. Trunks had yet to notice him. His tail just thrashed wildly behind him as he cried. Frowning, Vegeta decided he'd had enough of the squalling of the baby.

"Quiet, boy," he said firmly. Trunks opened his eyes suddenly and stared at Vegeta. His cries died down slowly. As he took in Vegeta's appearance, he cocked his tiny head to the side. All of a sudden, the blue-eyed baby began to reach out for Vegeta eagerly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

_What's he doing_? he thought.

"So he does recognize his father," a voice said from behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned and saw Mieke walking in. "Who knew?"

"Very funny." Vegeta glanced back at Trunks, an eyebrow still raised. He noticed the boy was now mimicking him. Vegeta lowered his eyebrow and Trunks did the same. "Why is he imitating me?"

"It is natural for Trunks to want to be like you. Besides, the little prince looks just like his father. If it wasn't for his peculiar coloring, he'd be your twin," Mieke said. She leaned against the wall. Her eyes drooped lazily. Vegeta noticed it, but said nothing.

"Why does he cry so often? Saiyan babies do not cry this much," Vegeta said. Mieke nodded slowly.

"For one, Trunks is only half-Saiyan. Two, he has not seen his mother since the week he was born. Her presence is essential in his development as a baby. Hopefully, she'll be home within the next month," she said. Vegeta nodded. He brought Trunks in closer to him.

Trunks reached out and tried to touch his father's cheek with his right hand. With his left hand, Trunks touched his own chubby cheek. It was as if he was seeing if Vegeta's face was like his own. After his experiment, the baby giggled and clasped his hands together. Vegeta did not bother to hide the smirk on his face.

_What a clever child. Five months old and already like his mother in so many ways_, he thought.

* * *

Bulma sat in her usual meeting place with Cooler. As usual, he was making her wait. What did he do before he came to see her?

Over the past five months, Bulma had managed to keep Cooler intrigued with her sharp tongue and fascinating conversation. Bulma had also been somewhat impressed with Cooler's ability to verbally spar with her. He was almost as good at it as Vegeta was. While Bulma was terrified and repulsed by him, she admired every bit of Cooler's brain power.

"What do you think of life and death, queen?" Cooler asked as he walked up from behind Bulma.

Bulma blinked; it was definitely an odd question to start the discussion with. She watched Cooler slink down next to her. His tail wrapped around her waist. It was an annoying and sickening habit that Bulma had to tolerate. She rolled her eyes in distaste and glanced at Cooler.

"In reference to what, Cooler?" she asked.

"Life and death; what are your thoughts on them as a queen?"

"Death is a necessary part of life. I learned long ago that it was something I would have to deal with more often than I would like," Bulma said. Cooler observed her for a moment.

"Do you fear death, queen?" he asked. Bulma stared directly into his eyes.

"No, I do not. I may have at one point in my life, but I do not anymore," she said confidently. Cooler let out a small chuckle. "Do you see it as a cowardly thing to fear death, Cooler?"

"There is an interesting question, queen." Cooler appeared thoughtful for a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, I do not see it as cowardly." Bulma smirked and looked at him.

"I thought you might say something of that nature," she remarked.

"Oh really? Do you see a flaw in my response, queen? What is wrong with not finding cowardice in fearing death?" Cooler asked. He seemed a bit miffed. Bulma looked away from Cooler and stared at the wall.

"I learned from personal experience that fear in anything never gets you anywhere. It tends to deprive you of your common sense and leave you blind to what is important. Why would you fear something that you know not the consequence of?" she asked, glancing back at Cooler. Cooler stared at her quizzically.

"I do not understand your question, queen," he mumbled. He truthfully did not comprehend the question she had just asked him. Bulma smiled.

"Do you know what will happen to you when you die?" she asked. Cooler shrugged.

"Knowing my misdeeds, I assume I should burn in Hell," he said with a smirk. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Theoretically, you should. But, you don't know that. Perhaps someone up there likes you, and just decides that maybe you deserve a second chance. So, why should you fear something that you really don't know the consequence of?" Bulma asked again. Cooler continued to stare at her. She sighed. "If I were to cut you with a knife, you know what the consequence would be; you would bleed."

"You win this round, queen," Cooler said as he nodded.

_I know_, Bulma thought smugly.

"Do you enjoy the power you possess, queen?" Cooler asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow at the question.

"My power? I hardly possess much," she said. Cooler shook his head.

"You possess far more than you know," he said. Bulma shifted uncomfortably as Cooler's tail grew tighter around her waist. "Once you've had a taste of power, queen, you can only want more." Cooler grinned at her. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Typical Alpha male response. Power is not something I lust after, Cooler. I have traveled across this galaxy many times and I have seen what power does to people," she said.

"Explain."

"First, the 'weaker sex' tends to handle their power a lot better than men do. We definitely don't let it consume us like it does to men. Second, I have proven before that I can be stronger than one of the most powerful beings in the universe, technically speaking," Bulma said.

"Machines will only get you so far, queen," Cooler said snobbishly. Bulma smirked.

"Whilst brute strength might overcome my machines, _**WORDS**_ will always retain their power," she said.

"Touché," Cooler said with a cool smile. He ran a skinny finger down the side of Bulma's face. Bulma did not flinch, but she suddenly felt like she needed to bathe. "What makes you think you can trust me, queen?" he asked.

"My choices as of late are quite limited, Cooler," Bulma said stiffly.

"Ah, choice. There's something we haven't talked about. What are your thoughts on choice?"

"It's based on free will. You either do something or you don't. Not much to really debate on with choice, Cooler," Bulma said. Cooler shook his head.

"Oh, I definitely beg to differ, queen," he said. Bulma sighed. She knew there was a lot to talk about in the matter of choice. The conversation could go on for days as far as she was concerned. She had to find a way to finalize it before they got too deep into it.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, how does one define free will?" Cooler asked. Bulma sighed and looked away from Cooler. She closed her eyes.

"Free and independent choice; voluntary decision. Or, if you want to get philosophical; the doctrine that the conduct of beings expresses personal choice and is not simply determined physical or divine forces," she said. She opened her eyes and glanced back at Cooler. He was staring at her with widened eyes. "What?"

"Are you some sort of human dictionary?" he asked.

"I'm very intelligent, Cooler. To put it simpler, free will is just that; the ability to choose. I have the choice not to trust you in aiding me to eliminate Frieza." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "But you also have the choice not to trust me. Who's to say that I won't do to you what I did to your brother?"

Cooler stared intently at Bulma. His tail left her waist and rose higher around her abdomen. Bulma pretended not to notice it. He leaned forward and continued to meet her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare betray me, queen. Besides, aren't we having too much fun?" Cooler asked. Bulma smirked.

"Of course." Bulma shifted to face him completely. "However, women are the most manipulative of all creations. You should be wary, Cooler. It's your choice, however, to take me seriously on this," she said with a laugh. Cooler looked confused. Bulma noticed this.

"What's your point, queen?" he asked.

"You've been sitting there this entire time, trying to figure out what I'm getting at here. It's been funny watching your responses in your facial expressions. You've been trying to come off as the dominate one in this little dialogue," Bulma said with a small laugh. Cooler frowned.

"What's your point?" he repeated. Bulma shook her head.

"That's just it, Cooler." She leaned forward to Cooler's face. "I never had one and it's eating you up inside, isn't it?" she whispered. Cooler could only smirk at her.

* * *

The six months were up.

Vegeta was sitting in the nursery. He found himself in here more often than he would like. He did not know if it was because of his son or if it was because he missed Bulma and Trunks reminded him of her. All he knew was that he was watching the boy try to crawl across the carpeted floor towards him. Vegeta stared blankly at Trunks as the chubby baby pushed himself up on his hands. He barely heard the door open to his left.

Chichi entered the room in all her pregnant glory. She saw Trunks on the floor and then looked at Vegeta. She decided to stay back and watch for the moment. Trunks started moving to forward and towards his father as best as he could. Right before he made it to Vegeta's legs, he fell on his face. The tears instantly came.

Vegeta stared down at the crying baby. He sighed and picked him up by the back of his shirt. Trunks saw his father's eyes and immediately stopped crying. Somehow, the prince knew he would get no sympathy from his father. Instead, he just sniffled. Vegeta set him on his knee and stared at him. Trunks tried to sit up and look at Vegeta.

"How long are you just going to stand there?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Chichi jumped at the question. She stepped out of the shadows and into the room. Vegeta turned his head towards her. "With child, again?" he mumbled.

"Yes. I came to see the prince, actually. Plus, Kakarrot told me to bring Gohan here," she said gloomily. Vegeta nodded and looked back at Trunks, who was trying to move up Vegeta's leg.

"Your brat should be entering training now, shouldn't he?" he asked.

"I suppose. Why so young? Besides, he's half human," Chichi said. She started rubbing her fingers together. Vegeta glanced back at her.

"From what Kakarrot tells me, the boy is stronger than most boys his age. Besides, that's relatively old. The females start at four," Vegeta said lackadaisically. Chichi's jaw dropped.

"Four? That's insane! They're just children! They don't even have attention spans longer than their ages," she said. Vegeta shrugged and held Trunks up before he stood.

"Females develop faster." He walked over to Chichi and held the baby out to her. Chichi looked at him before taking Trunks. "I'm going to find sustenance. Put him to sleep or whatever it is you women do to children," he said. Chichi rolled her eyes and looked down at the frowning baby.

_Yep, you are definitely you father's son_, she thought.

* * *

"If I know anything about my little brother, he's on his way to my planet to find you and kill you," Cooler said to Bulma as they neared Vegeta-sei. Bulma faced Cooler with a bemused look on her face. Cooler nearly chuckled.

"And what makes you so sure of this, Cooler?" she asked. Cooler approached her slowly.

"Queen Bulma, while my brother may appear to be intelligent, when angered, he lacks common sense like any other bloke. Why would I take you to my planet? That is where everyone would _**EXPECT**_ me to take you. Why do you think we've been floating around in space for the past six months?" he asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"My guess was to remain undetected," she said tersely. Cooler shrugged. "I believe you like running from your brother, Cooler," Bulma said coolly. Cooler smirked and put two fingers to her chin and lifted it up. Bulma stared into his narrowed eyes.

"I enjoy the thrill of the chase, queen," he murmured. "Now, we haven't exactly talked about how we'll dispose of my brother, have we? Do you have another plan?" he asked. Bulma eased away from his fingers. She lowered her head slightly, never leaving his gaze.

"I have a plan. But, it requires a lot of time and effort. I hope you are willing to be patient, Cooler. I also hope you don't decide to betray me as well," Bulma said. Cooler smiled.

"Of course not, queen. You have done what no other has ever managed to do," he said. Bulma crossed her arms. "You have kept me entertained for an extended amount of time. I thought I might have to kill you and have you precious king come after me," he said lackadaisically. Bulma's mouth dropped open.

"You were going to kill me?" she whispered. Cooler shook his head.

"Only if you didn't keep me entertained. I told you before, queen. I bore easily," he said dryly. Bulma's arms dropped to her sides as they entered Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. Cooler smirked at her blank expression. "Tell me of your plan before I let you go, queen." Bulma gathered herself and frowned at him.

_Rotten snake_, she thought. Then she began to explain her plan to Cooler.

* * *

Vegeta walked outside just as the gates to Cooler's ship were opening. He had come all the way back to Venova to get his queen. He had left their son in Aenire. He did not want to risk the child's life at all if something were to go wrong while they were here. Besides, Bulma could always travel to the city to see the boy.

Kakarrot and Raditz came up from behind him as he stopped fifty feet from the ship. All they saw was darkness up in the ship. Then they saw the familiar flicker of aqua hair. Vegeta sighed relief when he saw her walking down the ramp. She was being followed by Cooler. The alien had a haughty look on his face. It reminded Vegeta a little too much of Frieza. He squeezed his fists together as he searched his wife's body for any injuries that he could see with his naked eye.

_She appears to be all right_, he thought. Then Vegeta finally managed to meet her eyes.

Bulma at last saw Vegeta's dark eyes. He looked slightly manic and like he wanted to kill the alien who was walking behind her. She would not blame him if he tried. She just hoped that he let her step out of the way first. Before she could get to her husband, Cooler stepped in front of her. She nearly stepped on her dress and glared maliciously at him. Vegeta stared at Cooler with the same amount of malevolence. The tension in the air ran extremely high.

"Hello, King Vegeta," Cooler said calmly. Vegeta let out a breath he had obviously been holding.

"Do you mind explaining why you felt the need to hold my woman captive for six months?" Vegeta asked. His voice was unnervingly even, like he was trying desperately to remain calm. Cooler just leered complacently at the king.

"I had much to discuss with her, your majesty. During our little... vacation, we have made a little alliance," he said. Vegeta looked past Cooler at Bulma. Bulma averted her eyes slightly.

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked pointedly.

"We have a common goal, King Vegeta. I see no reason why we can't... work together. Your brilliant and," Cooler glanced back at Bulma, "alluring wife has already come up with a plan to rid us of our little nuisance. It will not work without you, king," he said while turning back to Vegeta.

Vegeta did not appreciate the way Cooler looked at or referred to his wife. In fact, Cooler being near Bulma made Vegeta angry in general. He resisted the urge to blast the alien and just took a deep breath and crossed his arms. He glanced back at Bulma.

"And what great plan is this?" he asked brusquely. Bulma knew that tone; Vegeta wanted Cooler gone now. She swallowed and got ready to speak quickly.

"The short version is that we'll probably have to go to war. Frieza wants our territory. He wants his father's territory. He wants my head on a silver platter. The only way to get rid of him is war," Bulma said. Vegeta looked astonished.

"This from the only pacifist in my empire," he mumbled almost to himself. Bulma heard it and frowned at him. Then he grew serious and glared at Cooler. "I assume that you want us to help you claim your father's territory. Why should we help you?"

"Because I am the greater and lesser of two evils, king," Cooler said snidely. Vegeta almost looked confused for a moment. Cooler almost smiled. "You would rather have me in power than Frieza, I assure you. I have no interest in other empires or territories; only in what will be mine. But have no illusions, king. The real monster you don't want knocking on your door is me."

"Nice logic," Bulma whispered. Cooler smirked at her praise.

Vegeta understood the reason behind Cooler's explanation. He just did not know if dragging his people into a war that could go on for years was the right thing to do. Saiyans thrived on fighting, and it had been relatively peaceful in the past three years. But, that was no reason to dive headfirst into an intergalactic war. Vegeta did not know what Frieza had in his arsenal. He also knew nothing about Frieza's "new" body. How powerful was he now? And another thing bothered the young king...

How dependable and trustworthy was Cooler, a family member of Frieza?

"Allow me to discuss it with my council and delegation further. I will get back to you in two months' time," Vegeta said stiffly. Cooler nodded.

"As you wish, your majesty. I shall take my leave now." He turned to face Bulma. "It was definitely a pleasure having you, Queen Bulma," he said. He nodded to her and walked back to his ship.

Bulma waited until she heard the gate to Cooler's ship close to move. She looked up at Vegeta and met his eyes again. Before she could really stop herself, she threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could and buried her face in his chest. Vegeta just looked down at the head of disheveled blue hair. Then he looked at his two guards. They got the message and started yelling at the soldiers who had been standing around. Before long, the area was cleared. Vegeta finally closed his arms around Bulma.

It dawned on Vegeta that it had been over a year since he had seen his wife. He had not seen her during her pregnancy. She had left on a five-month excursion, not to be seen for another thirteen months. That was too long. It was far too long without her. He heard sniffling and pulled away from her for a moment.

"Are you crying on me, woman?" he asked. Bulma looked at him. Her face was wet with tears. She wiped them away hastily.

"No," she lied. Vegeta shook his head and pulled her closer. Bulma sighed and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"You did what you had to do," he said roughly. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, _**I**_ will do you harm," he said. Bulma smirked.

"Is that a threat?" she whispered. Vegeta released her and narrowed his eyes.

"It's a promise," he whispered back.

* * *

Very late that night, Bulma walked into the nursery in Aenire. She peered around in the dark. She heard the sounds of a baby trying to speak. When she turned the light on slowly, she came face to face with a set of narrowed blue eyes. Trunks was sitting up, on the floor, and staring at her like she was the one in the wrong. He had a mangled toy of some kind in his hand; the head was ripped off and bits of its insides were strewn across the floor. Bulma frowned.

"What are you doing down there?" she whispered almost harshly. Trunks continued to stare at her, as if he was trying to remember her. Then, as if recognition kicked in, he began reaching up and giggling hysterically, forgetting about his poor toy. Bulma smiled. "So you do remember me!" she said happily.

"Why wouldn't he?" Vegeta said from the doorway. Bulma picked up Trunks and cuddled him. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the display of affection. He never "cuddled" his son. At most, he held the boy by the back of his shirt or sat him on his knee or shoulder. That was as much "affection" Trunks got from his father. The baby seemed just fine with it, too. He was entranced with Vegeta and was ecstatic whenever he came to visit.

"Why wasn't he in his crib? It's there for a reason," Bulma said in a reprimanding tone. Vegeta leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I told his attendants not put him in there anymore," Vegeta said calmly. Bulma glared at him.

"And why not? It's where he sleeps, Vegeta. You can't expect him to just lay on the floor and sleep," she said.

"Yes, I can. That thing looks like a prison cell, woman. He treats it as such. He screams to high hell when he's in it. He can't walk or stand yet, so he can't get out. But when he can stand, you can bet he'll find a way to get out. If you don't believe me, put the boy in it right now," Vegeta said.

Bulma pursed her lips and stalked over to the crib. As if sensing her intentions, Trunks clung on to her nightgown tighter. Bulma tried to peel his chubby fingers off her straps. He was unnaturally strong for a baby. When she finally managed to pry his hands off of her, she sat him down in the crib. He looked around and noticed where he was. Trunks glanced back up at her, his eyes filling with big tears. Bulma watched as the wailing began. She immediately picked him up and held him tightly.

"Oh, Trunks! I'm so sorry, baby," she said in a soothing voice. The young prince quieted his cries a bit. Vegeta had been right; the poor boy was terrified of the crib.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sight of his wife and son. He leaned up off of the wall and walked over to them. He saw that Trunks was beginning to fall asleep in her arms. The baby noticed him standing there and matched his frown. Vegeta smirked a bit before Bulma faced him. His small smirk disappeared.

"Saiyans don't like being caged up. Neither do our offspring. You'll traumatize the boy if you keep him in there. Why do you think they're so violent while you're pregnant? I thought you were smart, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma made a face.

"Whatever, Vegeta. Where am I supposed to put his majesty?" she asked. Vegeta pointed to a pallet made of big comforters and pillows. Bulma looked back at Vegeta with an eyebrow raised. "He'll get lost in all that cloth, Vegeta," she whispered harshly, noticing that the boy was asleep now.

"He's survived so far. You're underestimating the Saiyan in the boy and chalking him up to being just human, woman. Give him a little more credit. Put him on the blankets, cover him, and let's go," Vegeta said. Bulma looked confused.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked as she walked over to the pallet. She laid Trunks down softly. The prince rolled over on the pillows and started to hug one. Bulma smiled and covered him with a blanket. She faced Vegeta again.

"No. But, I do have some_**ONE**_ I want to do."

* * *

_**AN: I don't know why, but this chapter just seemed incredibly odd to me. It might just be me and my sense of perfection, but this chapter just seems odd. Let me know how you feel when you review.**_


	38. Chapter 38: Something's Wrong

**Empire**

**Chapter 38: Something's Wrong**

* * *

Bulma awoke but did not open her eyes at once. The first thing she became aware of was the weight on her stomach. Then she noticed the draft of air around her. She opened her eyes and looked around her. One of the suns was peeking through the curtains on the terrace doors. Bulma squinted and glanced down. Vegeta appeared to be still asleep on her abdomen.

_That's odd. He's never still here when I wake_, she thought. Then Bulma noticed that the draft she felt came from the fact that she was not covered except by Vegeta. He was only covered from the waist down by a thin sheet. The comforter of their bed was on the floor. Bulma tried not to chuckle. _I guess it got a little wild last night_...

"What are you giggling about, woman?" Vegeta asked without opening his eyes. Bulma gasped. She smiled and entangled her fingers in Vegeta's hair.

"I was just thinking about last night. It was very... satisfying," Bulma said. She could tell Vegeta was smirking against her stomach. She continued to scratch his scalp tenderly.

"I had to make up for lost time," he muttered. He grabbed her hands, pulled them out of his hair, and sat up. Bulma watched him crawl up beside her. She turned and faced him. "You have caused me to oversleep, woman. Your first day back and you're already starting off on the wrong foot."

"It's not my fault! You're the one with the insatiable sexual appetite. Next time, you can please yourself!" Bulma turned over to get out of the bed. She stalked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Vegeta smirked. He waited until he heard the shower running before he decided to get out of the bed. He sauntered over to the bathroom door and opened it silently. He slipped in behind Bulma in the shower. She did not even notice him. When she turned to reach for the soap, her eyes widened.

"Vegeta, _**AH**_!"

* * *

About an hour later, the happy couple sat beside each other in the conference room of the palace. Vegeta was explaining the particulars of the agreement with Cooler to the Saiyan Assembly.

Bardock still sat at the head of the council of ten men. He had been ecstatic when Bulma had returned. Apparently, Vegeta was less than tolerable when she was not in attendance at one of the meetings. While the rest of the council was somewhat terrified of Vegeta, they looked to Bulma to be somewhat of a third party.

"Is war really the only option?" Bardock asked. Vegeta clasped his hands together on the long table.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time I'm going to hear this question?" Vegeta asked. Bardock frowned as Bulma sighed. She sat forward, catching Bardock's eye. He turned his head slightly towards her.

"Frieza will not stop until I am dead and he has conquered everything once again. War is definitely imminent. If you have a better idea, by all means, please share it," she said. Bardock cleared his throat. He looked back at Vegeta.

"I do not. I am not opposed to anything that would keep her majesty safe." Bardock swallowed. The next statement might cost him his life. "The Galactic Council will wish to be consulted on this matter. It is against Universal Law to declare war without their knowledge, majesties," he said while looking between the two.

Bulma could see Vegeta tense at the very mention of the Galactic Council. During his productive, albeit short, reign, they'd had some "disagreements." It had taken a lot of Bulma's charm to prevent an intergalactic war because of these "disagreements." She placed a hand on Vegeta's arm. Vegeta took a deep breath.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Bardock. In the meantime, I'll be traveling back to Earth to speak with the Royal Delegation there on this matter. You, on the other hand, will mobilize the army." His eyes scanned the table. "Any questions?" he asked.

"None, sire," the assembly answered in unison. Vegeta nodded. He looked at Bulma. Bulma watched him stand. He walked around her seat. Vegeta reached for her right hand. Bulma took it and stood.

* * *

When they were outside the conference room, a thought occurred to Bulma. She stopped walking and pulled away from Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and glanced at her. Bulma stared at him.

"What's wrong, woman?" he asked.

"Did you recover my ship, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta crossed his arms. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes," he stated calmly. Bulma stared him in the eye.

_He's going to make me ask_, she thought. She straightened her stance and rested her hands at her sides.

"Was... Brolly aboard?"

"Yes."

"And what was his condition?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared at her for a moment. He watched her squeeze her fists together. His silence was obviously bothering her. Suppressing a smirk, he met her eyes again.

"He was mangled, but alive nonetheless. After his recovery, I had him sent to Earth to look after the planet and help out that blonde woman. He knows your policies well." Vegeta noticed Bulma's expression. "Stop looking at me like that, wo..."

Bulma slapped Vegeta as hard as she could. It hurt her more than it hurt him; she had to resist the compulsion to rub her hand to soothe the pain. The slap had actually stunned Vegeta; he had not seen it coming at all. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at her.

"That wasn't funny! You had me thinking one of my closest friends was..." Bulma put a hand to her chest; the adrenaline rush was too much for her. Vegeta smirked and stepped towards her.

"Calm down before you faint, woman." He slid an arm around her waist. Bulma turned her head away from him. She had a small pout on her face. "Why don't you go talk to Mother?" Vegeta asked as he tried to nuzzle her neck. Bulma attempted to inch away from him. Vegeta almost smiled.

_So she wants to be __**MAD**_, he mused. He released Bulma from his grasp. She gave him a malicious glare and flounced off in the opposite direction. Vegeta crossed his arms and headed in search of a sparring partner.

* * *

Bulma found Mieke "sun-bathing" in the gardens of the palace. Chichi was with her. Bulma had stopped by the nursery and picked up Trunks. She surprised Chichi when she sat down roughly next to her. Chichi's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Bulma, don't do that! You'll send me into premature labor," Chichi said loudly. Bulma smiled.

"You're going through with it again, Chichi?" she asked. Chichi nodded. "Why?"

"I don't even feel it now, Bulma. I've actually gotten used to it. Besides, I'm not too keen on being sliced open," Chichi replied.

"I see. Well, at least now Trunks here will have a playmate. Won't you, my little boy?" Bulma rubbed her nose against Trunks' tiny one. The little prince giggled. She gave Chichi the baby.

Bulma glanced over at Mieke. Mieke was reclining slightly in her chair. She appeared to be dozing. She was relatively pale since the last time Bulma saw her. Bulma moved to the edge of her seat and touched Mieke. She jumped a bit at the contact. Her eyes focused on Bulma and she slowly smiled.

"The Queen Mother awakes," Bulma said with a grin. Mieke shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You know I hate that title. It makes me feel so... old. I'm only," Mieke yawned, "forty-seven in your years, Bulma. I think I was nineteen when I had Vegeta; seventeen in Vegeta-sei's years."

"A two-year difference, huh?" Bulma mused aloud. Mieke nodded slowly.

"That's right."

Trunks turned around in Chichi's arms upon hearing his grandmother's voice. Without warning, he launched himself out of Chichi's lap. It happened so suddenly that Bulma and Chichi barely had time to react. They tried to catch the baby, but he still landed on the grass on all-fours. They stared at him, waiting for the cries of anguish and agony. Instead, Trunks looked up at them with a toothless grin. Having landed on all-fours, he crawled over to Mieke's chair. Mieke reached down and picked him up, enjoying the looks on Chichi and Bulma's faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Bulma croaked.

"Yeah. What was that about?" Chichi asked. Mieke sighed. She stood up.

"Walk with me, ladies." She began walking down the path with Trunks. Chichi and Bulma followed obediently. "I'm surprised you don't know this, Chichi. You've never seen Gohan jump off furniture or high places for no apparent reason that _**YOU**_ can find?" she asked. Chichi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, yes. Not when he was only seven months old, though. He didn't start doing that until about four. I immediately told him to stop it, too," Chichi said. Mieke shook her head.

"Saiyans have natural instincts. One of them is to fly. Gohan was only trying to fly. Gohan doesn't know how to use his energy yet, so that's why simply jumping doesn't work." Mieke shrugged. "But, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"But, Trunks is a baby," Bulma said. She looked at Trunks. He was doing a perfect impression of Vegeta's scowl at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he started to giggle.

"Yes, I can see that. Look who his father is. Vegeta learned to fly at age two and was better at it than boys three times his age. I wouldn't be surprised if you piss the child off and he just starts levitating unintentionally." Mieke turned and handed Trunks to Bulma. "You should feel the power coming from him. Chichi, Gohan's power isn't too shabby, either. It might have something to do with being half human," she said.

Bulma smiled down at her blue-eyed "mini-Vegeta." He smiled back at her. He was such a happy child; completely oblivious to all that was going on around him. Bulma looked up and her smile disappeared.

"There will be a war," she said, "because of me." She looked between Mieke and Chichi as they stopped walking.

"What?" Mieke asked.

"Vegeta must go to war with Frieza to keep the empire safe," Bulma looked back at Trunks, "and me alive. We're even going to ally with Cooler," she replied. Mieke took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. Bulma noticed how tired she looked. "Mieke..."

"Have you both consulted the governing bodies?" Mieke asked quickly. Bulma inhaled.

"We've consulted the assembly here. Next is the delegation. Bardock mentioned something about a Universal Law," she said. Mieke and Chichi nodded. Bulma looked at Chichi. "You know it, Cheech?"

"It's my job to know what you don't for times such as these, Bulma. You'd be surprised just how much 'law' I know," Chichi said. Bulma raised an eyebrow just as Mieke began to sneeze. She sneezed four times in succession. When she stopped, both women noticed how much the sneezes seemed to take out of Mieke; she was leaning back on the tree and inhaling deeply.

"Are you okay, Mieke? You're not getting a cold or anything, are you?" Bulma asked. Mieke glared at her as if she'd said something insulting. "Just asking."

"Saiyans do not get 'colds' or viruses of any type. Our immune systems are immaculate. Something probably tickled my nose. We _**ARE**_ standing in a garden," Mieke said. She leaned up off of the tree. Bulma and Chichi just stared at her. "Come. I'm hungry. I'm sure the prince is, too." Mieke walked between them.

As Bulma followed her mother-in-law back to the palace, she felt a growing worry. She had just arrived back on Vegeta-sei and already she was feeling perturbed. Something was ailing Mieke and her mother-in-law was ignoring it.

_I have to tell Vegeta_, Bulma thought.

* * *

Vegeta had just received a sucker punch from Kakarrot. He rubbed his jaw gingerly and glared at the taller Saiyan. Kakarrot backed up a bit. Vegeta straightened up and cracked his knuckles.

"Cheap shot, Kakarrot. I should break your nose for that one," Vegeta said. Kakarrot smiled and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Well, it was kind of the only way I was going to get out of that position, Vegeta." He looked back at the king. "Besides, you don't exactly fight fair, either," he said.

"Kakarrot, I'm the king. I don't have to fight fair," Vegeta said. Kakarrot frowned.

"Vegeta, you can't use that excuse every time we spar. It's not..." Kakarrot sighed as an evil smirk came to Vegeta's face. Kakarrot sighed and sat down on the floor of the exercise room. He crossed his arms stubbornly. "You know what? I quit!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kakarrot, stop acting like a child. You're a grown man. Get up and face me like one," Vegeta said. Kakarrot shook his head.

"No way. You're a cheater. Besides, I haven't meditated in..." Kakarrot looked thoughtful for a moment. Vegeta sighed and sat with his back to Kakarrot's.

"Have you ever meditated, Kakarrot?"

"Yeah! I just haven't done it recently." They sat with their backs against each other's in silence for a moment before Kakarrot spoke again. "Vegeta, would you want another child?" Kakarrot asked suddenly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Kakarrot, you know there can only be one heir. It would only raise complications if there were two," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, if you could have two children, would you?" Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta thought in silence for a moment. Would he mind having a second child? He certainly did not mind the one he had. So far, he only detested two things about his son: his crying and that rancid stench he gave off when his nappies needed to be change. Other than that, the brat was tolerable. But still, a man in Vegeta's position could not afford having a second child. In some ways it was convenient. In others, it was very dangerous. Siblings, especially Saiyan siblings, tended to kill each other over inheritances.

"It wouldn't matter much. If it happened, it happened. I wouldn't be angry if it did," Vegeta replied. Kakarrot nodded. "Meditate, Kakarrot."

"One other thing, Vegeta," Kakarrot said. Vegeta growled.

"What is it, Kakarrot?"

"Are you taking Bulma to Earth? You know she'll probably want to go," he said. Vegeta opened his eyes. Sometimes he hated when Kakarrot asked halfway intelligent questions that made him think.

"No, I'm not taking her. It's too dangerous. She's not going into space for a while," Vegeta said.

"But, she is safest with you, Vegeta. You know that will be her argument," Kakarrot said. Vegeta held back a sigh.

_Damnit! He's right! She'll say those exact words. I can hear her now_, he thought.

"Meditate, Kakarrot. I will not discuss this further," Vegeta said after a small silence. Kakarrot smiled to himself and nodded.

* * *

At dinner that night, Vegeta sat next to Bulma. He was eating rather slowly. At least, it was slow for him. Bulma took notice of it and cleared her throat. Mieke had already excused herself from the table after hardly eating anything. Both of the Saiyans' minds seemed to be on some other planet other than Vegeta-sei. Bulma finally cleared her throat again and dropped her fork loudly. Vegeta turned his head towards her.

"Something wrong, woman?" he asked.

"Not with me, there is isn't!" Bulma sat forward in her seat. "You're eating at a snail's pace for you. Something is obviously on your mind. What is it, Vegeta? And if you tell me it's nothing, I swear you'll sleep out in the garden tonight," she threatened. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"How I would love to know how you would accomplish that feat, woman," he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Try me," she mumbled. Vegeta bit into a piece of meat. He glanced back down at his plate.

"I was just debating on whether or not I was going to bring you and the brat with me to Earth." He could feel Bulma getting ready to scream. He put a finger up, hushing her. "I know that you want to come. Lately, your track record in space hasn't exactly been clean. I also know that leaving you here without me is probably just as dangerous. So, what do I do?" A rhetorical question, Bulma knew.

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Bulma asked. "You know that I am..."

"... safest with me? Yes, I am very well aware of that, woman. You will come with me to Earth," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled.

"What about to the Galactic Council? We still have to see them," she said. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, I know. We will go directly from Earth there. They are back on their original planet of Sentra Five. After that, we'll come home," Vegeta said.

"How long will all this take?"

"We'll be moving faster than usual. So, about a month." Vegeta noticed the exhausted look on Bulma's face. "I know that you just got back, woman. But, this is necessary. By the time this month is over, I will be able to contact Cooler again."

"Maybe I should do that. He seems to," Bulma paused, "like me," she said. Vegeta looked away from her.

"Probably more than he should," he mumbled. Bulma rolled her eyes.

* * *

Frieza sat in his floating chair. He could sense that his vile brother was up to no good. He had been told that Cooler was not even on his little planet and had not been on it for several months. This had angered Frieza so much that he had killed the messenger. A smirk came to the alien's lips.

_So much for that saying_, he thought as the door opened behind him. He sighed and turned the chair around. Gero was sauntering up to him.

"You have an awful habit of just waltzing in without knocking or announcing yourself, Gero. Do you have any good news for me?" Frieza asked. Gero nodded.

"Perhaps. My newest models are ready for trial. After you see them in action, I can begin mass production on your father's planet," he said. Frieza nodded.

"Well, do not keep me in suspense. Let's see this trial," he said. Gero nodded. He led Frieza to an observation room.

There were three of Frieza's strongest men standing in what appeared to be a large gym. They were standing around. They appeared as if they had just finished sparring with each other. As they were gathering their things, two masked beings walked in the room. Frieza leaned forward in his seat, looking intrigued.

The two beings wore dark bodysuits. They did not appear to be very muscular or strong at all. In fact, they looked no stronger than the average human. It took Frieza's men a moment to notice the smaller beings. They looked between each other and then back at them.

"They don't look very physically powerful," Frieza observed. Gero just smirked.

"Upon first glance, neither did you, sir," he said. Frieza glared at him. Gero just shrugged. "Watch, sir." Gero pointed down towards the five people in the gym.

Frieza's men approached the two intruders. One of them poked at the one standing on the left. Nothing happened at first. After the third poke, the small being grabbed the alien's hand. The other two watched as the hand of their friend was crushed and he fell to his knees in pain. The others looked at the one on the right. It took a step forward and before they knew what was happening, its elbows had crashed into their skulls. They fell back, motionless. The other intruder walked over to the fallen man. It stood above him and held up its foot over his head.

Frieza smiled at the carnage. He looked over at Gero, who was also smiling proudly. The two beings looked up at the observation window. They removed their masks to reveal narrow blue eyes. It was then that Frieza noticed that one was obviously made to be like a female and the other was male.

"I must say that I am impressed, Gero. They managed to kill so quickly without even using the slightest bit of energy. What are they?" Frieza asked. Gero glanced over at him.

"Androids."


	39. Chapter 39: Bloody Coughs

**Empire**

**Chapter 39: Bloody Coughs**

* * *

Bulma stared directly ahead as she waited for the meeting to begin. She did not realize that Vegeta had taken his seat next to her. Her mind was elsewhere and it showed on her face. Vegeta turned his head towards her. He examined her expression carefully. Then he promptly looked away from her.

"You will tell me what has you frustrated after this conference, woman," he stated. Bulma blinked at the sound of his sleek voice. She looked at him.

"Why can't you just ask when you want something like a regular person?"

"When have I ever been 'regular'?" Vegeta retorted. Bulma scoffed and looked away as Eighteen started to bang her gavel above them. The room fell quiet.

"This emergency convening of the Royal Delegation has now come to order." Eighteen cleared her throat. "Let me first begin by saying that it is most pleasing to see that our queen has returned to us in good health," she said. There was little feeling in her monotonous voice. However, Bulma knew that there was a lot of meaning behind it.

"Believe me, delegate; it is good to be home," Bulma said.

"Now that the formalities have been handled, tell us why we have been summoned, highnesses," Eighteen said. Vegeta nodded. He relaxed in his seat and glanced out over the other 49 delegates in front of him.

"War," he said bluntly. Bulma rolled her eyes. A collective gasp was heard. Whispers broke out amongst the men. Vegeta looked over at Bulma. She let out a long sigh and glanced up at Eighteen. The blonde tapped her gavel noisily. The men quieted and looked back to the front of the room.

"What's with all the noise, gentlemen? Why are you all whispering like schoolgirls?" Eighteen asked. She sounded annoyed. Vegeta smirked; the Head Delegate was definitely one to be feared.

"What is this about war?" someone asked.

"You never gave the king a chance to explain before you shot your fat mouths off." Eighteen glared out at all of the delegates. "You'll have no further interruption. Go ahead, your majesty," Eighteen said. Vegeta nodded.

"We need to rid the universe of Frieza for good. He'll stop at nothing to conquer us. He will also not stop until he has killed the queen. He is probably planning an invasion as we speak," Vegeta said.

The delegates sat in silence for a moment. Some of them looked at Bulma. Bulma stared back at them. The looks in their eyes were almost... accusing.

_Are they blaming me_? Bulma asked herself. She inhaled sharply and averted her eyes.

"You are asking for our guidance on this matter?" Krillyn asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"Not really. I'm more or less asking that you consent to it. The assembly on Vegeta-sei has already agreed. We have found an ally in Cooler. I promised him an answer in two months," Vegeta said. A small murmur rose among the delegates. Eighteen gave them all the evil eye.

"Cooler? Isn't that the guy who kidnapped the queen?" someone asked. Bulma chuckled to herself.

"It depends on your definition of 'kidnap,'" she mumbled. "Technically, I willingly went with him." Vegeta gave her a look and she just shrugged. The king looked back out at the delegates.

"Yes, he is. We have a common goal: kill Frieza. Besides, he returned my wife to me no worse for wear. I see no reason why he would go back on his word in wanting to destroy his brother. I also suppose he has good reason," Vegeta said.

"So, you trust him?" Eighteen asked.

"Not in the least. However, in his words, Cooler is the lesser and greater of two evils.'" Vegeta glanced back over at Bulma. She was staring off into space, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Frowning slightly, he looked back out at the delegates. Some of them were giving Bulma strange looks. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Frieza's new body?"

Eighteen blinked. She knew the question had been directed towards either her or Seventeen. She glanced out at the delegates and found Seventeen among them. Her twin brother smirked back up at her. Eighteen inclined her head a little.

"From the description that the Queen Mother gave, my sister and I are positive that our father, Dr. Gero, is working with Frieza. He is the one who has supplied Frieza with parts for his new body," Seventeen said. Vegeta glared at the dark-haired delegate.

"Why wasn't I told this sooner?" he asked, sounding to some extent indignant. Seventeen shrugged.

"We weren't going to war seven months ago, were we?" Seventeen smirked. "Besides, if I know my father, he has his own agenda besides helping Frieza. I don't know what it is, but he is just as much of a snake as Frieza is."

"I see." Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "Why was this Dr. Gero banished? Didn't he serve some purpose in Earth's technological progression?" he asked.

"Dr. Gero was a vile and corrupt being that did not deserve the classification of human, your highness. He did indeed work with the former king. But, he did _**OTHER**_, more heinous experiments as well," Roshi said. He looked as though he were remembering something most foul.

"What was it?"

"Gero experimented on living beings; especially human. He most often used young women no older than the queen was when she became queen. The things he did to them; _**WHAT**_ he turned them into... It was atrocious and utterly unforgivable. The king had no choice but to banish him," Roshi said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why not kill him?" he asked. Roshi cleared his throat.

"Execution, sire?" he squawked out. Vegeta nodded.

"Surely that would've made far more sense than just banishing him. The asshole practically committed murder himself. The way I see it, his crimes certainly deemed him worthy of it."

"My father was not a violent man," Bulma said softly. She turned her head to look at Vegeta. "He would've never condoned the execution of Gero." After she said her piece, she looked back at the wall. Vegeta's frown returned.

_What has gotten into her_? he thought. He glanced back out at the delegates.

"You will debate your decision today. Remember that you are debating for whether or not your queen remains alive and the empire remains liberated," Vegeta said as he stood. He took Bulma's hand and pulled her to her feet. They moved silently to the exit. Before Vegeta went through, he looked up at Eighteen.

"Sire?" she asked dryly.

"I expect a result on the vote tonight before I depart, delegate. Don't disappoint me," Vegeta said. Eighteen smirked.

"Of course not, sire," she said. Vegeta nodded and walked through the door after Bulma.

* * *

While the meeting had been going on, Mieke was spending a little quality time with Prince Trunks. Currently, she was watching the prince entertain himself with the "Royal Pet," Snow. The Feyore was now roughly the size of a baby polar bear but as gentle as a kitten. It had never seen Trunks before, but it knew how to handle a baby from Gohan.

Trunks had crawled around to face Snow's snout. The alien appeared to be trying to ignore him by feigning sleep. Trunks sat up and poked Snow in the nose. Snow's nose wrinkled and Trunks squealed with joy. Next, the inquisitive child went for the ears. The baby, not knowing his own strength, tugged away. Snow whined and tried to wriggle away from the baby. Trunks rolled back, laughing and clapping his hands. Then Mieke intervened.

"Okay, Trunks. Shall we leave Snow alone for a little while and let him sleep?" she said as she lifted the baby slowly. "My, you are getting heavy," she whispered.

Mieke went out to the terrace of her room and sat on one of the chairs. She sat Trunks in her lap and looked down at him. He raised an eyebrow almost angrily at her. Mieke smirked.

"So why are you giving me that look now? Is it because I took away your new toy? I'll have you know that Snow is a living being, not one of your toys that you can shred to pieces." Mieke laughed. The prince began giggling as well.

Suddenly, Mieke's laugh turned into a violent cough. She leaned over to the side to avoid coughing on Trunks. The cough only worsened. She covered her mouth with her right hand and held Trunks with the left. She managed to stand and take him back to the bedroom. Her coughing started to become more severe as she bent again to put Trunks in the center of the bed. Her grandson had stopped laughing and was watching her. Mieke walked shakily to the bathroom. She bent over the sink and turned on the faucet.

Then she tasted it.

The coppery taste of blood entered her mouth through the last few of the intense coughs. Mieke saw her blood splatter into the sink. Her chest felt as though someone was sitting on it. Her throat ached. She sank to the floor for a moment, trying to correct her breathing. She saw that her grandson was still looking at her. She smiled and pulled herself to her feet. When she finally got up, she felt out of breath.

_That used up more energy than I thought it would_, she thought. Mieke glanced down at her bloody sink. She frowned and began cleaning it. Then she filled a glass of water and rinsed her mouth out before exiting the bathroom. Her body was telling her she needed to rest. She looked at Trunks as she came closer to the bed.

"I need to rest. I should get you ba..." Dizziness came over the former queen. She stumbled forward before tripping and hitting her head on the corner of the nightstand next to her bed. The blow rendered Mieke unconscious.

Snow, having sensed that something was amiss, had come into the room. The alien had seen the entire episode. Ever loyal to his owners, he knew what he had to do...

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta had just exited the meeting. Bulma was content to keep walking without him. Vegeta paused and watched her retreating form for a moment. Frowning, he reluctantly decided to follow her. He walked alongside Bulma for a full minute before Vegeta heard her clear her throat.

"Why are you following me Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She kept trudging steadily onward. Vegeta smirked at her determination.

"I did tell you that I was going to find out what has you preoccupied. Well? Out with it, woman," Vegeta said.

Bulma glanced off to the side. Before the meeting had started, her mind had been on Mieke and her health. She had left Trunks alone with the former queen. Of course, Bulma's bear-like pet was their furry companion for the day. If anything was wrong with Mieke, she was too stubborn to admit it.

_Insanity. That's what's wrong with her_, Bulma thought.

"Woman, will I have to... fondle a response out of you?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed and looked at him.

"You'll fondle me anyway, Vegeta." She looked back straight ahead. They were coming closer to one of her private labs. "I was thinking about Mieke," Bulma said.

Vegeta blinked at the mention of his mother. In some way, he had been expecting it to be political. He watched as Bulma unlocked her private lab and entered. A sudden movement in Vegeta's peripheral vision caused him to push Bulma to the floor. He shot a blue blast past the dark figure.

"Identify yourself or next time I won't miss," Vegeta said while forming a second attack.

"Please! Your majesty, I'm Juxto. I work for..."

"..._** ME**_!" Bulma yelled as she stood. Vegeta dissipated his attack and looked at Bulma. She was glaring daggers at him. She stalked past him over to Juxto. "You and Kamala are the only ones who can be left in here while I'm away. Juxto, don't tell me you've been here alone for a year?" Bulma asked. Juxto shrugged.

"The sad thing is that I don't even think anyone noticed I was missing." He smirked. Bulma shook her head.

"What have you been surviving on?" she asked.

"You have a stash of freeze-dried food. It's horrible, but it works," Juxto said. Bulma nodded. She looked at Vegeta; he claimed he was above eating it. "Enough about that. I've perfected our little secret, Bulma," he said. Bulma smiled.

"You can discuss it with me on the way to Sentra Five. Right now, I want you to be properly fed and nourished. Go to the kitchens at this moment and have them fix you whatever you want." Bulma shooed him from the lab.

Once Juxto was gone, Bulma looked around for Vegeta. He was kneeling in front of a glass case filled with a pink substance. Bulma smiled and went over to him.

"What has your attention?" she asked. Vegeta grunted and moved his head forward. A tiny light brown bean was floating in the pink substance. "That is what Juxto referred to as 'our little secret.' They're called senzu beans. Or at least scientific replicas since the actual bean is extinct."

"Why recreate a bean?" Vegeta asked as he stood. He helped Bulma up. They began to walk out of the lab.

"I'll show you why on Vegeta-sei," Bulma said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow; she had piqued his interest.

Then Vegeta remembered their conversation from earlier. He watched Bulma lock her lab and come over to him. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, a strong tugging at his cape stopped him. It was so unexpected that Vegeta was actually jerked back. He straightened up quickly and whirled around. No one was there.

"What the hell?" he said. Bulma looked down and saw Snow locked onto Vegeta's navy cape. The large pet tugged again, making Vegeta face Bulma. Bulma hid a smile and pointed down. Vegeta glared down at Snow. "Get off me, Flea Bag!"

"We've been through this before, Vegeta. His name is Snow, not Flea Bag," Bulma said. Vegeta got his cape out of Snow's mouth.

"Whatever, woman. He doesn't eat _**YOUR**_ clo... _**SHIT**_!" Vegeta stumbled as Snow bit into his right ankle. This time, Vegeta looked as though he might kill the Feyore. Bulma stepped between the two to stop the oncoming carnage. Something was off.

"Vegeta, Snow is supposed to be with Mieke and Trunks. Doesn't it strike you as odd that he's here?" Bulma asked quietly. She kneeled down to Snow's level and petted the furry alien. He whined, as if he was trying to tell her something. "Your cape and foot; I think Snow was trying to tell us something. He knows not to attack you... for no reason, at least."

"Tell us what?" Vegeta growled, looking angrily at the white ball of fur. It cowered next to Bulma. Bulma turned back to Snow.

"Where, Snow?" she asked while standing. Snow backed away from her and began padding quickly down the halls. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her along.

* * *

About ten minutes later, it had become clear that 1) Bulma was out of shape and 2) the palace was entirely too big. If it took ten minutes running to get from one end to the other, that was a problem. As they entered the living wing, it had become rather silent. The further they got, Vegeta's keen senses picked up the sounds of a baby crying. He picked up his speed and entered Mieke's chambers at the end of the corridor.

Bulma fought to get out of his arms. Vegeta dropped her numbly as he glanced around the sitting room. Bulma followed the sounds of her son's vocal displeasure. They were coming from the bedroom. Bulma nearly tripped over her dress trying to get to the door. When she got inside, she had to pause for a moment.

Trunks was sitting on his knees next to a fallen, unconscious Mieke. There was a pool of blood around Mieke's head. Trunks had crawled through it, but he was not in it now. He looked like he was trying to shake his grandmother awake. Bulma walked over to the baby and placed him on the bed.

_I pray this isn't his first memory_, she thought. Bulma kneeled next to Mieke as Vegeta came in.

Vegeta saw his son covered in blood that was not his own. Trunks looked over at his father. His cries did not stop. Even with Vegeta's stern eye, Trunks would not stop crying. Vegeta looked back over at Bulma and saw she was hunched over something. He stepped up behind her and saw an unconscious Mieke. It made sense now.

_The boy is absurdly fond of Mother. Of course he'd cry_, Vegeta thought. Then he heard Bulma sigh.

"A pulse, weak though it may be." Bulma looked up and around her. She touched the nightstand. "She hit her head," she said as she looked at Vegeta. He was staring at the bathroom.

"She was coming from the bathroom without the boy," he muttered. Bulma shrugged.

"Maybe she had to go and didn't want Trunks watching," she said. Vegeta gave her an incredulous look. "Well..."

"The heir is never left defenseless, woman. You were thinking about my mother earlier. Is her paleness and fatigue why?" Vegeta kneeled down to his mother. He lifted her chin. The gash on the side of her head was still bleeding. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed.

_Strange. It should've stopped by now. She's losing a lot of blood_, he thought. He removed his cape and wrapped it around the wound. He looked at Bulma.

"Try to stop the bleeding. It should've stopped by now, though."

"So, you've noticed it, too? How she looks and acts?" Bulma asked as she tried to stop the bleeding. Mieke moaned a bit. Bulma flinched. "I'm not hurting her, am I?"

"If you are, she won't know it was you." Bulma frowned as Vegeta stood. She watched him pick up Trunks. The baby had quieted some after seeing his parents tend to his grandmother. "I'm taking the boy to his nursery to bathe. Medics will be sent for Mother. Just keep the bleeding down," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded.

As Bulma watched father and son leave, she caught a glimpse of Trunks' worried eyes. She somehow knew the baby had climbed down from the bed to try and "save" his grandmother. A small smile came to her face. Then there was Vegeta.

_And then there was Vegeta_... He was far more bothered by this than he was letting on. Bulma looked down at Mieke. She could only see half of her mother-in-law's face, but she wondered what the other half looked like if this side had this tremendous gash in it. She flinched when she felt Snow come sit on her left side. He snuggled up next to her. Bulma smiled at him.

"Yes, you were the hero of the day, Mr. Snow," she said. Then she looked back at Mieke and sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Bulma whispered.

* * *

Late that night, Vegeta met with Eighteen outside of the conference room. She was carrying a red envelope. As Vegeta approached her, she smiled. Vegeta crossed his arms. After all that had happened within the last twelve hours, he could use good news.

"You have the results, delegate?" Vegeta asked as he slid to a stop in front of Eighteen. Eighteen nodded.

"Of course, your majesty." Eighteen opened the envelope. "By a three-fourths vote, it is decided in your favor. You are free to do as you please. We are always here for your counsel, though," Eighteen said. Vegeta smirked.

"You serve your king well, delegate," he said. Eighteen smirked.

"That's my job, sire. You ask for results. I get the desired results." Eighteen folded the envelope back up. She swallowed. "May I inquire into the Queen Mother's health?" she asked. Vegeta took a deep breath and looked away.

"I'm off to see her when I leave here. She will be staying behind when the queen and I leave in the morning. Make sure she stays put, delegate," he said. Eighteen's eyes widened.

_Surely he doesn't mean that I_... she thought. She caught a glimpse of Vegeta's eyes before he walked off. She immediately knew what she had to do. _Well, I suppose Mieke is in far worse shape than she is letting on if Vegeta is resorting to this_.

* * *

Bulma sat in Mieke's room in the medical wing of the palace. Her chair was right next to the bed. Mieke's head was wrapped in bandages. She still had not come out of her state of unconsciousness. The doctors had finally managed to stop the bleeding, but only after applying Bulma's healing fluid. Bulma sighed.

_This whole situation is getting out of hand_, she thought. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was getting incredibly late. Vegeta still had yet to turn up. When Bulma finished rubbing her eyes, she noticed that Mieke was shifting. The former queen's eyes opened slowly.

"Bulma?" she whispered huskily. Bulma smiled and sat forward.

"Hey! How do you feel?" Bulma asked. Mieke raised a hand to her head. She touched the bandages gingerly.

"I have a bit of a headache. I guess that's to be expected." Mieke's eyes widened and she looked up at Bulma. "Trunks..."

"... is probably asleep in his nursery. He's perfectly fine. You can see him tomorrow before we leave." Bulma swallowed, waiting for the coming outburst that Mieke and Vegeta were so well-known for.

"What? I'm coming with you, aren't I?" Mieke yelled. She recoiled in pain. Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"Mieke, you may not want to admit it, but something _**IS**_ wrong with you. Until we find out what it is, you're going to have to take it e..."

"_**I AM FINE, BULMA**_! I refuse to be locked up in some hospital room like some weak child. Saiyans... don't... get... sick!" Mieke yelled. Bulma frowned. She gripped the edge of her seat.

_Why won't she listen to reason? She's as stubborn as Vegeta_! she thought.

"Fine! Then can you explain why Vegeta and I found you out cold, lying in your own blood? Why was Trunks wailing and trying to wake you up? He's probably traumatized from the sight of you! You're lucky you didn't fracture your skull from scraping it against that end table!" Bulma screamed. Mieke sank back in her pillow and crossed her arms.

"I... slipped. That's all," she murmured. Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up. Mieke watched her walk to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get some air. I'll be back with Vegeta shortly," Bulma answered curtly. She went through the door, not bothering to close it softly.

Mieke stared at the closed door. She let out a long sigh and uncrossed her arms. She rubbed her chest softly as she glanced around the pasty room. The heavy feeling she had felt earlier was gone, although it still hurt to take deep breaths.

_I can't be sick. That's impossible. It's physically impossible... right_? Mieke thought.

* * *

Bulma ran a hand through her hair as she stormed down the hall. She had not meant to yell at her mother-in-law like she had. But, the woman was just so damn mulish. Mieke had not just "slipped." There was far more to her accident than she was letting on.

_Saiyans_... Bulma thought angrily. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the doctor calling her name.

"Queen Bulma!" he yelled. Bulma whirled around. The glare she gave him could have melted glaciers. The doctor shrank back a bit. "Um, I ran some tests on the Queen Mother, your majesty." The doctor fumbled with his clipboard. Bulma faced him completely.

"Tests? I did not order any tests, Dr..."

"Oolong, your majesty. I'm Dr. Oolong. I realize that no tests were ordered. But, it was exceptionally hard for us to stop the bleeding. I specialize in Saiyan physiology here on Earth. She needed a transfusion for all the blood she lost. But, that is not what worries me," the doctor said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is?" she asked.

"Did she tell you how she acquired the injury?" Dr. Oolong asked. Bulma scoffed and crossed her arms.

"She claims she slipped. That's a load of crap, if you ask me."

"I see. My queen, have you noticed her looking tired or weak? Does she appear to be having headaches? Has she been doing odd things like sneezing or coughing?" the doctor asked.

"Well, she does appear tired on occasion. I don't know about the weakness. You're better off asking Vegeta these questions. I've only been back a couple of days." Bulma suddenly remembered the sneezing episode. "She did sneeze repeatedly, though. I've never seen her sneeze before," she said. Dr. Oolong nodded.

"Just as I suspected." He wrote some things on his clipboard. Bulma tried to see over it. The doctor looked up at him. "Why don't you come with me back to her room? I don't want her killing me when I tell her this," he said. Bulma nodded.

* * *

Back in Mieke's room, she was staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, her headache was starting to get worse, not better. She felt like calling a nurse to give her some sort of medicine for it. She looked around for the call button. Before she could reach for it, the door opened and Bulma entered. A man with a face that resembled a pig's came in behind her. Mieke frowned.

_I thought she was coming back with my son_, she thought.

"What's this?" Mieke asked.

"Mieke, this is Dr. Oolong. He has something to tell you." Bulma stepped to the side. "Go ahead, doctor," she said. Dr. Oolong nodded and stepped forward. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"My lady, the reason you feel the way you do is because you have aplastic anemia," Dr. Oolong said. Mieke raised an eyebrow. She looked at Bulma. Bulma shrugged. Mieke glanced back at the doctor and straightened up a bit. Her headache was getting worse and her vision was beginning to fail her.

"What? What's that?" she asked slowly. Dr. Oolong stared at her for a long moment. He looked down at his clipboard.

"From the tests I did on you, it seems that you have almost complete bone marrow failure. When you have that, your body does not make enough blood cells and platelets. From what Queen Bulma has told me, your symptoms match: excessive bleeding, fatigue, weakness. I assume you fell because of dizziness." Dr. Oolong paused and glanced up at Mieke.

"That's nonsense! There's no way I have that apla-whatever!" Mieke rubbed her head and blinked a couple of times. Her breathing picked up as her chest began to hurt. She tried to hold it in, but she could not. The coughs started to come and they came vehemently.

Bulma jumped as Mieke started to cough. She started to approach and help her mother-in-law. Dr. Oolong put his arm out to stop her. Mieke's coughs grew worse. She bent over and blood came out of her mouth. It splattered all over the pristine white sheets. Bulma gasped. She tried to pass the doctor once more, but he held his arm up.

"No, my queen. This is something more than just the anemia. Her body cannot fight infections and viruses. She might have something contagious," Dr. Oolong said.

Finally, Mieke's coughs subsided. She sat back on the pillows, spent. She was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked over at Bulma. Realizing how she must look with blood covering her mouth and face, she used her cover to wipe it away. She smirked at Bulma. Bulma looked at the doctor.

"Find out what else is wrong and tell me. The only ones allowed in here are her guard and Delegate Eighteen. No one else except your nurses," Bulma said. Dr. Oolong nodded. Bulma headed for the door.

"Bulma?" she heard Mieke call. Bulma stopped and turned. "Don't tell Vegeta," Mieke mumbled. Bulma bit her lip. She nodded fervently. Mieke sighed and turned her head to the side. Bulma went through the door.

* * *

As she walked down the halls, she tried to keep her composure. If she ran into Vegeta, he would instantly know that she had been crying. Bulma widened her eyes to keep the tears in them. She succeeded as she continued to stalk down the hall. Then Vegeta's face flashed in her mind.

_How am I going to keep a secret like this from him? He's probably on his way to see Mieke right now_, she thought. Bulma sighed. She stopped walking next to a wall. _I've only lied to Vegeta once. He'll never forgive me if I lie to him again. But, I can't distract him right now. Mieke doesn't want him distracted._ Bulma frowned and punched the wall. She exhaled loudly.

"Wow. I'm impressed, woman. I half-expected you to be reeling in pain from that," Vegeta said from behind her. Bulma tried not to tense. She loosened her shoulders and turned around. Vegeta was approaching her slowly with a smirk on his face. Bulma forced one to hers.

"You're not the only one who can punch a wall, Vegeta. Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, woman. I'm going to see Mother," Vegeta said as he tried to take a left. Bulma grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "What?"

"Mieke's resting, Vegeta. She's fine. She told me to tell you not to be worried. They put some of my miracle gel on her wound. It should be gone in no time. If you go down there, she'll just be angry with you," Bulma said quickly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, let her be angry. She has a couple of questions to answer," Vegeta said. He tried to shake Bulma off. Bulma frowned and tugged on him.

"No, Vegeta! Leave her be. She's had a rough day. It's late, anyway. Plus, don't you have to get ready for tomorrow?" Bulma asked. Vegeta leaned back on his right foot and turned back.

"Fine. You win. Her time will come, woman. Don't think _she_ has won," he said. Bulma nodded and switched arms. They began to walk back to their quarters. Bulma leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

_I'm so sorry_, she thought guiltily.


	40. Chapter 40: Try to Kill Me

**Empire**

**Chapter 40: Try to Kill Me**

* * *

After a tumultuous meeting with the Galactic Council that involved Bulma giving Councilman Yaeger the finger and Chancellor Cregg laughing maniacally, the king and queen finally got the approval they needed to declare war. Now, all they had to do was contact Cooler. Luckily, Cooler did that for them.

Two days before Vegeta and Bulma arrived back at Vegeta-sei, Cooler contacted them on their ship. First, he had asked to speak with Bulma in private.

"Give one good reason why I should let you speak to her?" Vegeta asked. Cooler smirked into the video screen. Bulma looked between the two. She did not want things to go sour.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. Are you really that possessive of your wife? Goodness, I just want to ask her for a little favor. I wouldn't dream of doing anything that would tarnish our little venture together," Cooler said in his slick voice. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the lizard-like alien. He cut his eyes towards Bulma across the room. She nodded at him.

"Go on, Vegeta. I'll be fine. It's not like he's actually here," she said. Vegeta growled something under his breath and left the room. Bulma waited until she heard the door slide shut before she looked at Cooler. "You enjoy pissing him off, don't you?" she asked. Cooler chuckled.

"It is one of my favorite pastimes to make those with short fuses angry. You'd do well to teach him some anger management," he said. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked to the center of the room.

"What do you want? Surely you don't wish for my company again? I can tell you right now that it's not going to happen," Bulma said firmly. Cooler shrugged.

"That may be. However, I do wish for some... enjoyment. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to take the job?" Cooler asked. Bulma frowned.

"I wouldn't doom anyone like that, Cooler. I know what you do with your playthings. There isn't anyone that I would torture like that," she said. Cooler smiled and sat forward in his seat.

"I don't intend on killing them, queen. I just want a little... friend. That's all I'm asking. I have other toys," he said.

Bulma looked confused. He had other toys but now he was looking for a "friend?" What did that mean? She placed her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forward.

"Why does this person have to be Saiyan?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Saiyans intrigue me," Cooler said. Bulma sighed.

"Intrigue, huh? Do you prefer a specific type?"

"Female and decent-looking. She also has to be somewhat intelligent. I don't deal with idiots, queen," Cooler said. Bulma smirked.

"Damn. I was so about to give you the dumbest broad I could find just to spite you." Bulma crossed her arms. "I suppose I can deliver one to you when I get home. It might take me a couple of days. Is that all you require of me, Cooler?" she asked.

"Yes. You can send your brute of a husband back in here now," he said. Bulma nodded and turned on her heel.

* * *

When Bulma left the room, Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked up at her as she approached. She placed a hand on his folded arms and motioned with her head back towards the door. Vegeta sighed.

"What did that prick want with you?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out... later," she said.

"Woman, tell me right now," Vegeta said while frowning. Bulma shook her head and turned to walk away from him.

"I'm not going to sneak poison into your food tonight on Cooler's orders, Vegeta. Can't I keep any secrets from you?" Before the sentence was completely out of her mouth, Vegeta had grabbed her right wrist and pulled her around to face him. Bulma stared at him. He was squeezing her wrist almost painfully.

"No, you're not allowed to," he said in a low voice. Bulma tried to wrench herself free. She was suddenly afraid of her own husband from the way he was looking at her.

"Let me go, Vegeta. You're hurting me," she whispered. Vegeta blinked and looked down at their hands. He released her. Bulma rubbed her wrist and stepped away from him. "What Cooler wants might actually be advantageous to us. If you hadn't tried to break my wrist just now, I might've felt compelled to tell you."

Vegeta crossed his arms and examined Bulma's face. She looked afraid of him, but it was not because of what just happened. Either she knew something he did not or she had done something awfully wrong. If Vegeta was a betting man, he would put his money on both. He did not know what it could be, but Bulma could not hold water when it came to him. She would crack eventually.

"Whatever, woman. Go have something done about your wrist before it swells," Vegeta said. Bulma smirked.

_His underhanded way of apologizing. One just has to love Vegeta_, she thought as she walked him go back into the control room to speak with Cooler.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, you need to see this," one of Frieza's men said. Frieza clunked over to the soldier's desk and peered over his shoulder. A small smirk came over his face as he read the numbers.

"Well, it seems like my brother's militia has just increased in size. I wonder why that would happen immediately after those damn monkeys decide they want to declare war upon me." Frieza looked around the room. "Any suggestions, gentlemen?" he asked. The men looked around at each other, wondering if the question was rhetorical or not.

_Imbeciles_, Frieza thought.

"That bastard is working with the monkey king. How I wish that he would just fly into a black hole or something. His existence pains me to no end." Frieza walked back over to his seat and sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes to think. After what seemed like a long moment, he opened them and looked up. "Send these coordinates to that monkey and my brother," Frieza said. He gave off a set of coordinates.

* * *

Back on Vegeta-sei, Bulma stood alone in the room where she had first sat and talked with Mieke. Sighing, she thought of her mother-in-law. She still had not told Vegeta of Mieke's health concerns. Bulma had been secretly contacting the doctors while on their trip. They still had no idea what was wrong with her. She had gained new symptoms: fever and delirium. Amazingly, she still retained her Saiyan appetite. Bulma was thankful for that.

_At least she still eats_, she thought.

Right now, Bulma was waiting for the person she had in mind to go with Cooler. For the life of her, she could not think of anyone else. Brolly had thought she was crazy, but Bulma had thought for some reason that this person would serve them well. If Cooler was going to have one of them up there, they might as well be strong enough to defend themselves against him. The most important part of Bulma's choice was that this person could also serve as a spy.

_Cooler isn't stupid by any means. Nevertheless, he __**IS**__ a man. They tend to block out certain things when other things are occurring_, Bulma thought. _**SHE**__ is perfect for this job_. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the tugging on her dress. She looked down and saw Trunks. He was on his knees and reaching up for her. Bulma picked him up.

"Not now, sweetie. Mommy has to look fierce," Bulma said with a smile. She carried him over to the plush pillows and sat him down. Trunks frowned at her. Bulma frowned back. Trunks grabbed a pillow and began trying to rip it apart. Bulma sighed. "Damn destructive child," she whispered. She walked back over to the balcony and gripped the railing. Then she heard the door open.

"Your majesty, she is here," one of the servants said. Bulma turned around.

"Thank you. Leave us," she said. The servant nodded and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The person who stood before Bulma was none of other than Denni.

Bulma examined her for a moment. Not much had changed since the last time she had seen the Saiyan woman. Of course, they both were much younger back then. Saiyans age at a different rate than humans do. Denni did wear her hair with a headband holding it out of her face, though. Bulma had been told that after her servitude as one of Mieke's ladies, she entered the army as an Elite. That is where she was found. Somehow, though, there was still an air of womanliness around Denni. It was like she had never served a day in the army at all.

"Hello, Denni," Bulma said. Denni lowered her head in recognition.

"Your highness," Denni said. She raised her head to look at Bulma.

"I bet you're wondering why I would be calling you down here, aren't you?" Bulma asked. Denni nodded. Bulma began to pace the length of the terrace. "I have a task for you. Feel free to decline it; it is quite dangerous. But, I know from personal experience that Saiyans always like a challenge."

"I would do anything if it would please her majesty," Denni said. She heard a loud _**RIP**_ and glanced over at the pillows. Trunks glanced over at her. He had succeeded in shredding the pillow to pieces. "What is the task?"

"Surely you've heard of Cooler?" Bulma asked. Denni raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your majesty," she said.

"For the time being, stop calling me that." Bulma sighed and faced Denni. "Cooler wishes to have a Saiyan woman for a friend while he is aiding us. I guess this person will serve as a living symbol of our agreement." She met Denni's dark eyes.

"You want me to go with Cooler? Surely he'll realize that I'm in the army," Denni said.

Bulma released a breath she had been holding. Denni was simply worried about being discovered as a soldier and not a simple handmaiden. The whole danger of the situation appeared to have gone completely over her head. Bulma ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Denni, I just can't send some teenager up there. Have you ever met Cooler before?" Bulma asked. Denni shook her head. "When you meet him, you'll understand. His very presence suffocates you. If you thought Vegeta had an overwhelming aura, it's almost nothing compared to Cooler's on a good day." Bulma moved towards Trunks. Denni turned and followed her.

"But why choose me? I should be getting ready for war, not to go play mistress with some spoiled alien," Denni said as Bulma picked up her son. She looked down at Trunks. Then she turned around and almost threw him into Denni's arms. Denni took hold of the child quickly. Trunks clutched tightly against her chest. Denni looked down at him. Bulma just crossed her arms and smirked. Trunks was trying to bury his face between Denni's breasts while making an "ooh-ing" sound. She gasped and held the baby away from her. Denni looked at Bulma with a horrified and embarrassed look.

"That's why, Denni. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? The prince is nine-months old and he likes your tits..."

"Your majesty!" Denni exclaimed. Bulma shrugged and took her son from Denni.

"What? I just stated the truth."

"That may be. But, did you _**HAVE**_ to refer to them as 'tits?' That sounds so vulgar," Denni said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"You have heard much more vulgar things, I'm sure. You're in the army. Now, Cooler is not an idiot. However, he is only a man," she said. Denni suddenly understood.

"I assume he took to you, Bulma?" she asked. Bulma scoffed and looked at Denni and she sat on the pillows.

"Did he ever. He didn't really bother hiding the fact that he was attracted to me, either. Not even when Vegeta was standing in front of him. But, since he can't have me back, he wants the next best thing. He knows I would not just send him anything that would pale in comparison to me," Bulma said with a smirk.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Bulma. I also assume that you don't want to send someone that Cooler can walk all over up there, either?" Denni said. Bulma nodded. "My power still pales in comparison to his."

"You are a hell of a lot closer in terms of power than I was, Denni. My son at this age has more destructive potential than I do. However, I managed to survive both him and his monstrous brother. Besides, Cooler's not all _**THAT**_ bad once you get to know him. He's just a little... peculiar and a bit of an eccentric. He also has a bit of a history of disposing of his used goods." Bulma paused and sat Trunks down next to her. She looked back up at Denni. "Will you do it?"

"Use my feminine wiles to be your spy on Cooler's ship, huh? Sure. I'll try not to get 'disposed of'." Denni started to laugh. Bulma tried to ignore the dark humor. Denni looked back at the queen. "This wouldn't happen to be punishment for anything, would it?" she asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Punishment? I haven't seen you for almost six years, Denni. Why would I need to punish you?" she asked. Denni shook her head.

"No reason, your majesty. It's just not too often that I get sent on..."

"You're lying. It is true that I was never too fond of you. But, that does not mean that I am so cruel to send you to your death. I believe you are strong enough and smart enough to keep yourself alive." Bulma stood up and walked towards Denni. "However, if it is your wish to keep secrets, I will not force them from you."

"Thank you, your majesty," Denni said. Bulma nodded.

"Go down to the main labs. Find Kamala. She should be able to give you a few items you'll need. Then, go find something suitable to wear that isn't spandex. Be back here tomorrow by midday." Bulma walked back over to the pillows to retrieve her son. Denni nodded and lowered her head. She left the room quickly as Bulma picked Trunks up. "Mommy's going to go find a Saiyan to torture. Isn't that fun, Trunks?" she said as she bounced the baby up. Trunks giggled with her. Bulma headed for her private labs.

* * *

Bulma walked out into the training grounds of the Saiyan military. Brolly followed close behind her on her right. Juxto was on her left side. He carried a little black box. As Bulma passed the stone stands, a funny smell overwhelmed her senses. She did not know if it was sweat or blood she was inhaling. All she could do was blink to keep her eyes from watering.

_How do they stand the stench of this place? It smells like death and sweat all rolled into one_, Bulma thought.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Juxto asked.

"I'm fine," Bulma said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's just find the king."

Bulma was surprised that no one had noticed her yet. Normally, she would get the usual stares and constant bows from the army; they absolutely adored her. She preferred it that they had not noticed her yet, though. At the moment, she did not want all the formalities. All she needed was a test subject. Bulma finally found her flame-haired husband in a closed area with Kakarrot and Raditz.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall. As Bulma entered she noticed that the three Saiyans seemed to be entranced in something to her right. Bulma turned her head and gasped. She slowed her pace before coming to a complete stop to stare at the sight before her.

A group of children no older than five or six were fighting each other. They were paired up. It was just not boys, either. Some of the pairs were boy-girl. They seemed to be oblivious to all other surroundings and concentrated simply on their opposition. Bulma caught sight of little Gohan. He was fighting a boy twice his size, but Gohan seemed to be getting the better of him.

_Kick his ass, Gohan_! Bulma caught herself thinking. She blinked the thought back, wondering where it had come from. _I'm turning into a Saiyan as we speak_.

Vegeta caught sight of Bulma and shook his head. He had never shown her exactly what type of training Saiyans actually put their children through. He hoped she would not put up a fuss about Trunks. Now, he knew she would after seeing this.

When Bulma finally tore her eyes away from the children, she faced Vegeta. She walked over to him with a look of disgust on her face. Vegeta just smirked at her.

"I'll be giving the demonstration now, Vegeta. Gather some of your more," Bulma paused and looked at Juxto, "resilient men. This could get a little dangerous," she said.

"Fine. You two heard her. Get a group of Elites and go to the main yard to see the woman's experiment," Vegeta said. He leaned up off of the wall. Kakarrot and Raditz left the area as the children stopped their furious wrestling. Bulma sighed relief at not having to watch it anymore. Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Shall we?" He held out his arm. Bulma rolled his eyes and took it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bulma and Juxto stood in the center of the main training yard. About thirty Elites milled about, talking in hushed tones. Bulma narrowed her eyes, wondering how she was going to get their attention.

"Do you want me to do it?" Juxto asked.

"No. I have it," Bulma said. She stepped forward, crossed her arms, and smiled. "Hello, soldiers," she said loudly.

Only a few of the Elites directly in front of her heard her. They started to shove their friends and whisper. Within a minute, the circular area was silent and all eyes were on Bulma; she had their undivided attention. After seeing this, she looked around at all of them.

"I've called you all in here because I want to demonstrate with a new object of mine. Unfortunately, in order for me to see just how well it works, I need for one of you to be injured," Bulma said. A little bit of a silence followed.

"Your highness?" someone asked. Bulma turned her head to the source of the voice. "What is this object?" Bulma smiled. Juxto opened the black box and she picked up a small brown bean-like object.

"This is a senzu bean. It should be able to do what the rejuvenation tanks do in a few seconds. However, it's hard to make them and there might be side effects to taking more than one within a short period of time. At this point, our supply is very limited. Then again, they've never been tested on an actual person. That's why I'm here now." Bulma began to circle the grounds while holding up the little bean. "So who will be the brave soul to take one for the team?"

Once again, silence overcame the are. The only noises Bulma heard were that of children talking in the distance and her footsteps. She heard someone clear their throat as she walked back over to Juxto.

"How bad does the injury have to be?" someone asked. Bulma sighed.

"Not fatal. It would just have to be a pretty inconvenient injury, like a broken arm. However, the more fatal it is gives me an idea on how well the bean works. If you are injured and the bean does not heal you completely, then you'll be sent to the tanks." Bulma gave Juxto the bean. She faced the Elites. "Any volunteers?"

No one moved. Bulma could understand their apprehension. If she was in their position she probably would not readily volunteer to have her body mangled for the sake of science. She looked over at Juxto. Just as he was about to speak, another did.

"I can't believe this!" Vegeta walked forward. Bulma turned around. She had almost forgotten that Vegeta was there. "You call yourselves Elites? I think I might have to redefine the prerequisites not to include chickenshits like you all. Your queen was kind enough to actually _**ASK**_ and not one of you could volunteer?" Vegeta asked as he walked towards Bulma and Juxto.

"Vegeta, it is a big ask. There's no guarantee that it'll completely heal them," Bulma said. Vegeta shot her look.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta said with his eyes still locked onto Bulma's. Kakarrot stepped forward. Vegeta finally turned away from Bulma to face him. "Wound me mortally," he said plainly. Everyone but Kakarrot and Bulma gasped; all they could do was stare at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"What?" Kakarrot croaked.

"I don't care how you do it, but put me within an inch of my life," Vegeta said. Kakarrot shook his head.

"No, Vegeta! Why me?"

"Because you and I both know that you're the only imbecile on the damn planet strong enough to do it," Vegeta said in one long sigh.

_I hate admitting that_, he thought.

"No! You're the king! This could go wrong in so many ways!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta put a finger to her lips. Bulma glared at him.

"It'll be fine. You wanted a demonstration. You'll get one," Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head and grabbed his hand. Vegeta smirked and used his other hand to cup her face. "Don't let me die, woman," he said with a small chuckle.

"I fail to see the humor in that," Bulma said dryly. She moved to the far end of the room. Vegeta looked back at Kakarrot.

"Let's go, Kakarrot," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, don't make me do this. Why can't you shoot me?" Kakarrot asked. Vegeta sighed and almost answered. Bulma beat him to it.

"Because Trigger-Happy over there doesn't know the meaning of restraint," she said. Vegeta turned his head slowly towards her. He shot her an icy glare. Bulma just crossed her arms and looked away; she would never forgive him for this. Vegeta turned back to Kakarrot.

"I won't ask again, Kakarrot. Do it or I will shoot you," he said.

Kakarrot took a deep breath. The area behind Vegeta had cleared considerably. There were only people to the right and left of them. Kakarrot held out his right hand and a blue blast began forming. He shot it at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned and sliced through it with his left hand.

"Kakarrot..." Vegeta growled.

"Okay, okay! Give me a minute," Kakarrot said.

"A minute? Kakarrot, stop acting like a fucking child!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, you're asking him to practically murder his best friend," Bulma said. She knew what Kakarrot was trying to do. Vegeta turned his head and looked at Bulma. "Could you just try to kill him like you're asking him to?" she asked.

"Woman, stay out of this. And, yes, I cou..."

Kakarrot finally did it. He sent a tiny blast directly through Vegeta's chest. It went through his heart. What would have killed any lesser man immediately had not killed Vegeta... yet. The king fell back, slowly dying. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Bulma. She ran to Vegeta. Kakarrot was already next to him.

"I couldn't have him looking at me while I did it," Kakarrot said quietly. Bulma nodded. She was trying desperately to keep her face stoic. She held her hand out to Juxto who immediately gave her a bean. She sat Vegeta's head up and opened his mouth.

"Vegeta, eat this." She placed the bean in his mouth, which was filling with blood. Vegeta looked at her, as if he was trying to understand her. "Come on, Vegeta chew, damnit," she said. Vegeta slowly did as she asked. She watched him painfully swallow. Vegeta closed his eyes. Then they waited.

_Work. Please work. If only just a little, please work_... Bulma chanted over and over. Then she heard Vegeta sigh.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.

"That thing tasted horrible," Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widened as she watched him sit up. He lifted up his shirt to look at his chest. The wound was gone. Juxto handed him a towel to clean his blood from his face. Then Vegeta glared at Kakarrot. "The heart? You couldn't just shoot me in the lung or stomach or something? You idiot! I really could've died just now!"

"I thought I did shoot you in the lung," Kakarrot said.

"The right side is just my lung, dumbass! You shot me in my _**LEFT**_ side! You could've killed me!"

"Sorry, Vegeta," Kakarrot said meekly. He looked around. "Where's Bulma?" Everyone looked around and noticed that the queen was indeed gone. Even Brolly had not noticed her disappearance.

* * *

Bulma marched back to the palace as fast as she could. Somehow, the walk appeared longer than it had before. She just could not get out of that place fast enough. Luckily, no one had noticed her departure. All of a sudden, her world had just come crashing down around her. She felt hot and uncomfortable and...

... _I don't know how I feel. Cramped, I guess_, she thought. She looked down at her white lab clothes and realized that she had blood all over her. She shivered. She heard footsteps behind her and started to pick up her pace.

"I'll just catch you, woman. You know you can't outrun me," Vegeta said from behind her. Bulma rolled her eyes. She now felt rage beginning to surface. She began to walk faster. She almost fell backwards when Vegeta was suddenly in front of her. Bulma determinedly looked away from him.

Vegeta stared at Bulma. She was resolute in her decision not to look at him. Instead, she stared towards the garden with her arms crossed. She appeared to be angry. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong with you, woman? Your little bean worked, didn't it? You should be happy," he said. Bulma shook her head.

"I'm thrilled," she said blandly.

"Then what's your problem?" Vegeta asked. Bulma sighed and tried to go around him. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Bulma stared down at the gravel path. "Woman, what's wrong? I won't ask again," he said. Bulma glared up at him. Vegeta almost stepped back. She was indeed very irate. There were tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

"_**YOU'RE**_ my problem, Vegeta! Do you know what I just witnessed? Do you have any idea how scary that was? And you get up and shrug it off like it was nothing!" Bulma blinked a couple of times and the tears began streaming down her face. "I'm covered in your blood! What if my bean hadn't worked? There would've been almost no time to get you in the tank! I asked you not to do that and you did it anyway! You... You... You..."

Somewhere during her tirade, Bulma had let Vegeta fall out of focus because of her tears. She brought him back into her line of sight. She noticed he was smirking at her with his arms crossed. She frowned and raised her fists. Vegeta unfolded his arms, ready for her onslaught.

"You make me sick! You're an egotistical piece of shit and I hate you!" Bulma put emphasis on every syllable with a punch to his chest. By the time she was done, her fists hurt and she had exhausted herself. She leaned against him, spent. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" he whispered into her hair.

"No. But, you are on my shit list for a while," Bulma mumbled into his shoulder. Vegeta smirked.

"I'm sorry, woman. I won't scare you like that again."

"You're not invincible, Vegeta. Stop thinking you are."

Vegeta looked up out of Bulma's hair when he noticed someone running down the gravel path towards them. Bulma released Vegeta and turned around. The messenger saluted Vegeta and bowed to Bulma as he caught his breath. Vegeta inclined his head slightly.

"Majesties, I have a message from Frieza. Well, actually it is a set of coordinates. Cooler informed us that he received the same set," the messenger said. Bulma looked at Vegeta. The king furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you know where these coordinates are set for?" Vegeta asked. The messenger nodded.

"A planet outside of any of our empires; a planet called Namek."


	41. Chapter 41: Be Mad Later

**Empire**

**Chapter 41: Be Mad Later**

* * *

Vegeta sat on his throne. He watched Bulma pace back and forth nervously in front of him. She was still dressed in her bloody lab clothes. Vegeta sighed and cleared his throat loudly. Bulma stopped moving and looked up at him. She straightened her posture and stood with her arms akimbo.

"Yes?" Bulma asked. Vegeta rested his chin on his left palm.

"Why are you thinking so incredibly hard?" he asked. Bulma dropped her arms to her sides and shrugged. "Relax, woman."

"Vegeta, aren't you the least bit concerned about why Frieza sent coordinates for Namek?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma gave him a quizzical look. "Why not?" she inquired.

"Because I already know why." Vegeta continued to watch Bulma's different facial expressions with amusement. He waited patiently for her next predictable question.

"Why?"

"He obviously wants that to be his final resting place," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

It took a moment for Bulma to completely grasp what her husband had just said to her. She stared blankly at him for a moment. Once the meaning of Vegeta's words became clear, she narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.

"I hope you don't mean that the three of you would use Namek as a battleground, Vegeta," she said. Vegeta stared her in the eye.

"That's exactly what I mean, woman. You figured it out faster than I anticipated," he said with little feeling in his voice. Bulma frowned and continued to approach him. She stopped directly in front of him and glared down.

"Vegeta, Namek is an inhabited planet. You just can't use their planet like that! In case you have forgotten, they took care of me until our son was born!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta observed her reddened face for a moment. Then he stood, making Bulma take a step back.

"You know nothing of how to do battle, woman," he mumbled. Bulma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh? Then why don't you enlighten me, your majesty?" she asked, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"_**WE**_ declared war. Frieza chose a place. Cooler will choose a time since he is on our side. Namek is not under either of our jurisdictions, nor is it protected by the Universal Alliance. Frieza was free to choose it as he saw fit." Vegeta paused as he observed the growing anger on Bulma's face. "I have no control over Frieza's choice of 'venue,' woman."

Bulma stared at Vegeta. She knew he was not being heartless; he was just telling her how it was. Vegeta never sugarcoated things for her anymore. Unfortunately, his tone with her was quite reproachful. So, all she could do was unfold her arms and squeeze her fists together.

"What about the Nameks?" Bulma asked quietly.

"I won't make promises, woman. They will not be harmed by us. I cannot say what Cooler and Frieza's men will do, though." Vegeta caught sight of her glassy eyes. He sighed. "I will try to keep them safe, but I can only do so much."

"I understand," Bulma said while nodding. She immediately thought of something. Vegeta noticed the glint in her eye, but he did not comment on it. "I'm going to rest. I'm exhausted. Cooler will be here tomorrow, remember?" Bulma said.

"Hn," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma stepped forward to steal a kiss from him. Before she could, the throne room's doors flew open. The ten members of the Saiyan Assembly filed in. Bulma stopped just short of his lips as Vegeta placed a finger on her lips. Their eyes met. "I'll see you tonight," Vegeta whispered. Bulma frowned and stepped around him. As she passed the members of the assembly, they greeted her. Bulma stopped in front of Bardock.

"Hello, Bardock. Quick question," Bulma said.

"I'll do my best to answer, your highness," Bardock said. He tried to ignore the fact that she was covered in blood. "Queen Bulma, are you..."

"It's not my blood. It's Vegeta's, actually." Bulma nearly laughed at his confused look. "Long story. However, I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about Universal Law and war protocol."

"I see. Lady Chichi would be one you would want to talk to. She studied up on it during your time with Frieza several years ago. She hasn't told you?" Bardock asked. Bulma smirked and shook her head.

"No. That is all. Thank you, Bardock." Bulma looked at all of the men. "Gentlemen." She left the throne room.

* * *

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he watched the assembly ogle his wife as she left. The only one who was not watching her flounce off was Bardock. Perhaps that was because he saw her as a daughter more than anything else. Growling, Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Stop staring at my wife and get over here, you jackasses!" Vegeta yelled. Bardock had already made his way over to Vegeta. The rest of the men were a little on the slow side. Vegeta gave each of them death glares before looking at Bardock. "What do you have for me, Bardock?"

"The army is mobilized and ready, sire. The generals are eagerly awaiting your orders for deployment. Should anyone be sent to Earth?" Bardock asked. Vegeta nodded.

"I want two battalions sent to Earth. That should be enough to protect the planet for now. Until I speak with Cooler and a time and date is set, no one is to be deployed to Namek. Am I clear?" he asked. Vegeta could feel eyes on him. He sighed. "What is it, Paragus?"

"Sire, do you think that Frieza chose this planet because of the queen's relationship with its inhabitants?" Paragus asked. Vegeta and Bardock looked at the older Saiyan. They had never thought about it that way. Vegeta saw a hole in it, though.

"That's impossible," Vegeta said. Bardock looked back at him.

"How?" he asked.

"If Frieza had known that the woman was on Namek, he would've found her himself. It's a mere coincidence that he chose Namek as the place to do battle," Vegeta said. The older men all nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, sire."

"Then leave. I wish to eat and then retire," Vegeta said. The ten men took the hint and left immediately. Vegeta sat back in his throne and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the day.

_What will life throw at me next_? he thought disdainfully.

* * *

Late that night, Bulma opened her eyes. She turned her head to the right and saw Vegeta. He was on his stomach, breathing deeply and softly. His arm was throne lazily over her waist. Bulma took a deep breath and slid from underneath his arm. She rolled off of the bed almost silently. Vegeta never moved.

_That was easier than I thought it would be. He must be worn out. Poor baby_, Bulma thought. She tip-toed over to a chair and picked up her white robe. After slipping it on, she slid out of the door hastily and silently.

* * *

Once she was gone, onyx eyes flew open. Vegeta rolled over and looked towards the door to the bedroom. Bulma seemed to believe that he had been asleep. Vegeta debated momentarily on whether or not to follow her.

_She could just be going to check on the brat_, he thought. His curiosity got the better of him and he rose out of the large bed.

* * *

Bulma walked down the dim hallways of the Aenire palace. She had made this particular trip several times recently. She was headed to the laboratory to call Earth. She had to check on Mieke without Vegeta knowing. Brolly did not even know that Bulma made these late night trips to her lab.

As Bulma came to the lab, she stopped suddenly. For a moment, she could have sworn someone was behind her. She turned and glanced around cautiously. There was no one that she could see. Shaking her head, Bulma unlocked the door to her lab and stepped inside.

In the lab, Bulma made her way over to the communication area. She noticed that she was already receiving a signal. Raising an eyebrow, she brought the transmission up to a visual screen. There was no one there; it was only a white room. Bulma sighed and turned the microphone on.

"Hello?" she called loudly. Ten seconds later, a nurse appeared in the screen. She looked a bit shocked to see Bulma. "Where is Dr. Oolong or Delegate Eighteen?" Bulma asked.

"One moment, your highness," the nurse said. She scurried out of sight. Two minutes later, she returned alone. "Um, it will just be a moment, Queen Bulma. Dr. Oolong is... busy," the nurse said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Busy? Busy doing what?" Bulma asked. The nurse looked to her left and swallowed nervously.

"Well, the Queen Mother has been getting worse. I think it would be better if he explained it, your highness," the nurse said. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"I see. I'll wait," she said.

* * *

Vegeta stood in the darkest part of the lab. Bulma had almost caught him as they reached the lab. The king had gotten quite careless with his movements. She still had no idea that he lurked in the shadows, though. Bulma's inability to sense another's presence was a problem.

But, Vegeta was not thinking about that. At first, he was wondering why his wife would be contacting a human doctor in the middle of the night. When the human nurse had mentioned his mother, Vegeta's attentiveness had multiplied tenfold. After what seemed like hours to Vegeta, a man with a pig-like face appeared on the screen.

_That must be that Dr. Oolong_, Vegeta thought.

* * *

"Queen Bulma, it's good to see you," Dr. Oolong said.

"Same here, doctor." Bulma took in the doctor's appearance. Dr. Oolong looked very disheveled and exhausted. It looked like one of his eyebrows had been singed off. The beginning of a bruise was on the side of his head. "Doctor, are you okay?" Bulma asked. Dr. Oolong glanced up at Bulma.

"I'm fine, your majesty. Don't worry about me." Dr. Oolong gave Bulma a faint smile.

"How is Mieke?" Bulma asked. The doctor cleared his throat and looked down at the clipboard in his hand. He glanced back up at Bulma.

"The fever she has is causing her delirium. The fever has gotten as high as one hundred twenty-eight degrees. Normal Saiyan body temperature is around one hundred fifteen. The fever just spikes suddenly," Dr. Oolong said.

"What does she do while she's delirious?" Bulma asked.

"She gets violent. Because of her weakened state, it's relatively weak by her standards. She'll unconsciously fight," Dr. Oolong said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Fight? Fight like how?"

"An unseen opponent. She mumbles something in a language I don't understand. The Queen Mother's guard seemed to know, but she didn't share," Dr. Oolong said.

"I see. And the other symptoms?"

"They remain. Recently, I have discovered that she has become contagious. Mostly to humans, though. Saiyans don't run as much of a risk because of their immune systems. I also had her moved to a protective room."

"Protective room?" Bulma looked confused. Dr. Oolong nodded.

"She realizes that she loses control and can hurt others. She also realizes that she is carrying something very dangerous. So, it was her decision that she be moved to a room where she believes she can't hurt us." Dr. Oolong rubbed his bruised head. "I still get whacked pretty good with a mask on."

Bulma sighed and looked away from the screen. It appeared that Mieke was getting worse and worse. She had a feeling that Mieke's hallucinations were probably about the former King Vegeta. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut.

_I can't do anything from here! I feel so fucking helpless_! Bulma's eyes flew open at her choice of words. She looked up at Dr. Oolong, who had been waiting patiently.

"Did Mieke say anything?" she asked. Dr. Oolong appeared thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Yes. She told me to tell you not to tell the king anything. Do not worry him," he said. Bulma's lips tightened. She nodded.

"Fine. There's only so much lying I can continue to do, though." Bulma shivered for a moment. She felt like she was being watched. Shaking off her discomfort, she looked back at Dr. Oolong. "I will contact you again later."

* * *

Vegeta was sitting up in their bed, awaiting Bulma's return. He was staring at the door, scowling as hard as he could at it. His mother was ill. His mother was ill and his wife had lied to him about it. That seemed to be an important bit of information.

_Why would she keep something like that from me_? Vegeta thought angrily. He focused his eyes on his wife as she came through the door.

Bulma froze as she noticed Vegeta sitting up in bed. She closed the door slowly. While untying her robe, she walked over to a chair. She removed the robe and sat it in the chair. Then she finally looked up at Vegeta.

"Why are you awake? I didn't wake you when I left, did I?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her.

"Woman, I sleep light. Of course you woke me. Who wouldn't notice your dead weight leaving the bed?" Vegeta said in a biting tone. Bulma sighed and got in the bed. Before she turned over, Vegeta grabbed her arm. Bulma gasped and looked up at him. In the dark, she could not make out his facial expression, but she knew it was not a happy one. "Where have you been?"

Bulma knew that tone. He did not want her to lie. He had only used it twice before. But now, Bulma was actually going to have to lie to him. She sighed almost nonchalantly and ripped her arm from him.

"Geez, Vegeta. I went to check on Trunks. I got a funny feeling, so I went to check on him," she said. It was not completely a lie; she had gone to see Trunks after talking with Dr. Oolong. "Stop being so nosy."

Vegeta smirked and watched her as she turned her back on him. He could tell she still had her eyes open. Her shoulders were still tense. She was not that afraid of the consequences of what she had done, was she? Vegeta just turned over on his side.

_How easily she lies_, he thought.

* * *

The next day, Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for two people to show up. Both looked a little on edge. Bulma was wondering why her husband had not said more than two words to her. He seemed almost angry with her, but then he did not at the same time.

_Fine! He can act like a moody teenager for all I care_, she thought. She looked at the large clock on the wall of the throne room. _She should've been here by now. Where the hell is she_?

"Who are you waiting for, woman? You don't need to be here when Cooler gets here," Vegeta said suddenly. Bulma turned her head towards him and gave him an icy glare.

"Now you want to talk to me? Mind your own business, Vegeta. And I do I have something for Cooler. Remember that he asked _**ME**_ for a favor. I'm his favorite, remember?" Bulma said sarcastically. She flashed Vegeta a fake smile. Vegeta just growled something unintelligible and looked away from her.

Then, the doors to the throne room opened and Bardock came in with Cooler following. The smug-looking alien met Bulma's eyes and nodded slightly. Bulma smiled at him. She walked forward.

"Hello, Cooler. It's nice to see you again," Bulma said. Cooler took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Bulma." He placed a kiss on her hand. Bulma stared directly at Vegeta the whole time, just to annoy him. Vegeta glared maliciously at the both of them. He cleared his throat loudly, making Cooler take notice of him. The alien dropped Bulma's hand. "Ah, King Vegeta. I assume that you know where my brother wants us?"

"Yes. Have you decided on a time?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you mobilized, king?" Cooler asked. Vegeta looked at Cooler as if he had asked him something offensive.

"Do I look like an amateur? Of course I am. Everyone's waiting on you." Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. She was looking towards the doors from whence Cooler had come. He looked back at Cooler. "Do you mind telling me what you asked the queen for?"

"What?" Cooler appeared confused for a moment. Then realization washed over his face. A small chuckle escaped from him. "Oh yes. I asked her to acquire a little companion for me. What did you think I asked her for? You need to loosen the chains, King Vegeta. She isn't a prisoner of her own home, is she?" Cooler said with a smile. Vegeta continued to glare at him.

Bulma frowned when she saw Denni finally make her appearance. Chichi was walking next to her. Bulma met Chichi's eyes for a moment. Chichi just shrugged. Then Bulma looked at Denni. The Saiyan soldier was dressed in a black dress. Her hair was unrestrained and fell into her face. Both Denni and Chichi walked right up to Bulma and stopped.

"Why are you two late? I said noon, not noon-ish," Bulma said quietly.

"We had a little argument about her hair." Chichi glared at Denni. "As you can see, I lost."

"He wanted a Saiyan. Trust me on this, you two." Denni looked at Bulma. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked. Bulma sighed.

"I'll be mad later. Right now, you have a job to do," Bulma said with a wink. Denni smirked and Chichi rolled her eyes.

_These two are awful_, she thought.

"May I cut in, gentlemen?" Bulma asked sweetly. Vegeta and Cooler turned to face her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he noticed Denni standing next to Bulma. "Cooler, this is Denni. She will be your escort." Bulma nudged Denni forward.

"My lord," Denni said as she lowered her head. Cooler smiled as he watched the raven-haired woman. He touched her chin and raised her head so that he could see her face. Denni met his eyes. Cooler could feel something radiating off of this Saiyan. It was different from the feeling he got when he looked at the queen. Where Bulma's eyes seemed to read purity and integrity, the vixen before him seemed to reek of impiety and lust.

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty thing? Such fire in those eyes. What do you do, Denni?" Cooler asked. Bulma bit her lip. She had not instructed Denni on how to answer that particular question.

"I am an Elite soldier. I used to be one of King Vegeta's mother's ladies when I was younger. That is how Queen Bulma knows me," Denni said bluntly. Bulma and Chichi held their breath as Cooler examined Denni for a moment.

"I see. Why would a pretty jewel like you want to be in the army?" Cooler asked. Bulma and Chichi exhaled discreetly and exchanged relieved glances.

"I suppose I enjoy the thrill of combat," Denni said. Cooler leaned in closer to her. Denni just stared blankly at him.

"Well, where you're going, you won't have to fight." Cooler looked at Bulma. "She's wonderful," he said.

"I knew you'd like her. Denni is definitely one of a kind," Bulma said. Cooler nodded and looked back at Vegeta. The king had been silent thus far. His face was like stone and he did not look happy in the least.

"One week, king. That's when I leave for Namek. Until..." Cooler turned and left the throne room with Denni. Denni did not look back once. Bulma sighed, thinking about how brave the girl must be. That was when she noticed that it had gotten eerily quiet in the throne room.

_That's odd. Even Chichi left without saying anything_, Bulma thought. She turned around in a circle. She stopped when she laid eyes upon Vegeta. He was staring at her with darkened eyes. Bulma swallowed and turned away from him.

"You can talk to me when you've calmed down. I'm going to tend to our son," Bulma started walking towards the doors. She made it all the way to the doors and stopped. She turned around and saw that Vegeta was gone. Sighing, she started walking again.

* * *

In the nursery, Bulma found Trunks on the verge of falling asleep. She told his attendants to leave and walked over to his pallet. Just as she was about to sit down, a gloved hand closed around her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Bulma gasped and turned her head. She came face to face with Vegeta. She wrenched her arm free and rubbed her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could've broken my arm," she whispered loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with me? You have the nerve to ask me that question? Woman, _**YOU"RE**_ what's wrong with me! I've been trying to figure you out for the past couple of da..." Vegeta stopped when Bulma put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Stop yelling. You'll wake the baby!" she whispered. Vegeta frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do! If I want to scream, I'll fucking scream!" Vegeta whispered loudly. Bulma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Vegeta sighed. "Why did you send Denni off with that prick without telling me that's what you planned to do?"

"Aw, Vegeta. I didn't know you cared," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Don't try my patience, woman."

"Vegeta, Denni knows what she's doing. She's a grown woman. I explained everything to her. Cooler has no intention of killing her. Is that all you're mad about; that I kept the identity of Cooler's companion a secret?" Bulma whispered. She started to step around Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He got close to her face. Bulma stared at him, a little fear evident on her face.

"No, woman. That's just the tip of this iceberg," Vegeta said. "Do I look like a fool to you?" he asked in a restrained voice. Bulma's breathing picked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I dislike repeating myself, woman. Don't make me ask the question again," Vegeta said. He still sounded as though he were restraining himself. Bulma looked past him down at the pallet. Trunks was miraculously still asleep. She sighed in relief and looked back up at Vegeta.

"No. Why would you ask me that?" Bulma whispered.

"I'll ask you one more time." Vegeta stared Bulma directly in her eyes. Bulma swallowed. "Where were you last night?"

In that moment, Bulma knew that Vegeta knew where she had gone. She knew that he knew she had been lying to him. Anything she said from here on out would have to be the truth or she would just dig herself in a deeper hole. So, she looked away from him.

"To my lab," she whispered. Her eyes were starting to tear. Vegeta, determined not to let Bulma's tears affect him, averted his eyes from her face. Instead, he looked at the wall. "I called Earth..."

"I know what you did, woman. I heard the whole damn conversation. I know all about my mother and her ill health. I don't need a rundown of it." Vegeta glared back at her. Bulma looked down and saw Trunks starting to stir. She glanced back up at Vegeta. He was about to fly into a rage.

"Vegeta..."

"No! You don't speak right now, woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma flinched as Trunks started crying because his father had interrupted his nap time. Vegeta growled and tried to ignore the noise. "You had absolutely no right to keep that sort of information from me! It's not your place to keep secrets, woman!"

"Vegeta, I'm so..." Bulma stopped when Vegeta punched the wall next to her head.

"I'm not finished." He looked back up at her. "What if something goes wrong? Just because my mother tells you not to tell me something doesn't mean that you should listen! You should've told me when she first got sick! Now, she could be..." Vegeta stopped and walked away from Bulma.

Bulma leaned up off of the wall. She looked back at the new dent in the wall and then down at the crying child. She sat on the pallet and picked up Trunks. He calmed some once he heard Bulma's voice. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who was staring at the opposite wall with his back to her. Bulma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't want to lie. But Mieke... She told me..." Bulma wiped some tears away. "Please don't be mad at me," she whispered. She heard Vegeta heave a gigantic sigh.

"I don't have time to be mad, woman. I'll be mad later." Vegeta turned to face her and Trunks. "But don't ever lie to me again," he said. He noticed a small smile on Bulma's face. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing. I just remember saying something similar a bit earlier. That's all," Bulma said. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You and your bullshit, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma made a face of mock hurt.

"So harsh, Vegeta," she said.

"I'm in a harsh mood," Vegeta said blandly. He saw Trunks twist around in his mother's grasp and look up at him. "What, boy? You have something to say?"

"Boo... shi..." Trunks said slowly. Bulma frowned and Vegeta smirked.

"Tell me my child's first word was not bullshit," Bulma muttered. Trunks smiled and looked at her.

"Bullshit!" he said louder and clearer. Vegeta chuckled.

"Fuck," he said. Bulma glared at him.

"Vegeta!"

"Uck!" Trunks said loudly.

"Vegeta, stop it! Stop teaching him those words!" Bulma said while cradling Trunks. Vegeta shrugged.

"Call this your punishment. We're going to have a swearing child. Hm... Asshole," Vegeta said while looking at Trunks. Trunks flashed his two teeth.

"Ass'ole," he said happily. Bulma shook her head.

_We're the worst parents in the entire galaxy. Who teaches their kid to curse_?


	42. Chapter 42: Two Days Before

**Empire**

**Chapter 42: Two Days Before**

* * *

"Lord Frieza, we have just received word from Lord Cooler," one of Frieza's men said.

Frieza had barely heard the soldier. He was watching his new army of androids fight one another. Their speed and skill was astounding. It was almost hard for Frieza to follow their movements. Then he noticed the shadow looming over him. Frieza turned his head to the side.

"What did you say?" Frieza asked. The soldier cleared his throat.

"We have received a new message from Lord Cooler." The soldier looked at Frieza. The alien was just staring expectantly at him. "Oh. Um, he has chosen a time. He departs from Vegeta-sei in one week." Frieza smirked.

"So that snake has been with the monkey king all this time. How typical of my brother." Frieza looked back out at the androids. "How long will it take them to get to Namek?"

"From Vegeta-sei's current position in its orbit, eight weeks. We can arrive first if..."

"No. I want to be," Frieza flashed an evil, maniacal grin, "fashionably late," he concluded.

* * *

"So, what's his name?" Bulma asked Chichi. Chichi was cradling her newborn son. He was a carbon copy of Kakarrot, hair and all. He was also wide awake. Chichi appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Goten sounds nice, doesn't it? I think I'll stick with Goten," she said. Both ladies looked towards the door to the room as it opened. One of Trunks' attendants entered carrying the prince. She handed the baby to Bulma and promptly left. Chichi sighed.

"What's wrong, Cheech?" Bulma asked as she situated Trunks in her lap. Chichi looked down at Goten. The newborn was reaching up for her.

"I just wish my husband and son were here with me. Kakarrot was there for Gohan, you know?" Chichi said. "But, given the circumstances, I guess it can't be helped."

Bulma watched Chichi in silence. The raven-haired woman allowed her newborn son to grapple her finger. Bulma smiled and glanced down at Trunks. The lavender-haired child seemed fascinated with Chichi and Goten. Chichi looked over at Trunks. She sat Goten up and smiled at Trunks.

"Hi, Trunks. This is Goten. When you two get older, he'll be your best friend," Chichi said. Trunks leaned forward out of Bulma's arms to get a better look at Goten. Goten appeared to be looking at him, too.

"Go... ten," Trunks said slowly. Chichi gasped and looked at Bulma. Bulma laughed.

"Very good, Trunks!" she said loudly.

"You didn't say he learned to talk," Chichi said. Bulma merely shrugged.

"He knows a few... words that Vegeta taught him. He'll only speak when he feels like it. That's mainly when Vegeta's around. I swear this boy worships the ground that man walks on," she said.

"What was his first word?"

"Bullshit."

Chichi stared blankly at Bulma as a moment of silence passed between them. Finally, her eyebrows furrowed in question. Bulma simply sighed and nodded.

"You can't be serious, Bulma. Who did he learn such a foul word from?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta and I aren't exactly saints when it comes to language, Cheech. But, at the time, he heard it from Vegeta. We had just finished fighting," Bulma said. Chichi rolled her eyes. "Right now, the majority of Trunks' vocabulary consists of vulgar language."

"That's sad. But, in a way, it isn't surprising," Chichi said with a smile.

* * *

Vegeta struggled against Kakarrot. They were in the gravity room outside of the palace. The gravity was up to a ridiculous amount, but still the two Saiyans battled on in mid-air.

Kakarrot kneed Vegeta in the stomach. The king doubled over. Kakarrot took this time to send Vegeta to the floor with an overhead smash. Vegeta hit the floor faster and harder than expected, making even Kakarrot wince. The younger Saiyan winced.

_He's gonna be so mad at me_, he thought. Kakarrot steeled himself, remembering that Vegeta would be even angrier if he stopped with the training exercise. _Get it together_. Kakarrot started to fly down towards Vegeta. Then something happened that Kakarrot did not quite follow.

Vegeta pushed himself up and off the floor, avoiding Kakarrot's attack. As he flew past Kakarrot, he grabbed the larger Saiyan's left foot and swung him around. Kakarrot flailed his arms wildly as Vegeta threw him up into the ceiling. Satisfied with the momentary pause in the fight, Vegeta lowered himself to the floor.

_Damn. That required more energy than I thought it would_, he thought as he panted.

"I forgot how agile you are, Vegeta," Kakarrot said as he peeled himself off of the ceiling. He floated down to stand in front of Vegeta. Vegeta just scoffed.

"You should know that you can't attack me directly like that, Kakarrot. What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Kakarrot just smiled sheepishly.

"For a moment I lacked common sense, I guess. Sometimes I have those moments," he said.

"Kakarrot, every moment is that moment for you." Vegeta touched the growing knot on the back of his head. "You can't do that against our enemy."

"With all due respect, you're not the enemy, Vegeta," Kakarrot said. Vegeta smirked and looked up at his sparring partner.

"If I was the enemy, you'd be dead already," he stated bluntly. Kakarrot frowned. "Enough talk! Let's continue this."

"Yes, let's." Kakarrot crouched into a fighting stance. Vegeta followed suit.

Just as the two took off for one another, a face popped up on the monitor on the wall. As both men swung at each other, they missed completely as the angry woman on the screen threw off their concentration.

"Four hundred times normal gravity? Vegeta, I specifically told you not to go past three hundred twenty-five! Are you trying to kill yourself? That defeats the purpose of going to war entirely!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta straightened up and glared at his wife's image. He noticed that she appeared to be sizing both him and Kakarrot's condition up. Then her expression grew even angrier. "I'm shutting it down now."

"Woman, don't you touch this damn machi..."

"Vegeta, you look like shit! I'm turning this thing off now so that both of you can heal. Besides, I think Kakarrot needs to see his wife before he leaves."

"Woman, I suggest you listen to me," Vegeta said in a warning tone. Bulma smirked and leaned forward.

"Or what? I'm the one in the master control room, sweetheart. _**DON'T**_ test me," she said.

"Maybe we should just do what she says, Vegeta. We are kind of beat up," Kakarrot said quietly. Vegeta glared at the taller Saiyan. Kakarrot swallowed and looked back at Bulma.

"I'm shutting it off, Vegeta," Bulma said. She shut off the gravity. Vegeta and Kakarrot instantly felt like weights had been lifted off of their shoulders. Vegeta frowned. A minute later, Bulma came through the door. She stalked over to them, looking very irate. She glared at Kakarrot first. "Go see your wife!" she yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," Kakarrot mumbled. He left the room hastily, not wanting to stick around any longer than necessary.

Bulma waited until she heard the door close before looking back at Vegeta. She stared her husband in the eye for a full five minutes as she contemplated what to say to him. Vegeta just watched her with the same, careless expression.

"You're leaving in two days to go to war and you're in here beating yourself to a pulp! Where is the logic in that?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta watched her.

"You should make yourself some sort of soldier contraption that would make you stronger, woman. You'd make a great warrior," he said calmly. He started to walk around her.

Bulma sighed and let him go. He was still somewhat angry with her and showed it every chance he got with a smart comment. At first, she would banter back with him. But now, she would concede far easier. Especially now that she kept getting a feeling like she was missing something. Bulma shrugged and followed Vegeta towards the regeneration tanks in the back room. When she got there, he had already gotten into one and turned it on. Bulma sat down and watched him. She started to think.

_Bulma, you're missing something. Something is amiss. What is it, though? What are you overlooking_? the queen asked herself. She started to blink slowly. Eventually, she fell into a calm, quiet sleep while watching her husband heal.

* * *

Four hours later, Vegeta climbed out of the regeneration tank covered in the disgusting substance that was used to heal him. He saw that Bulma was still asleep in the chair across from him. She was frowning, meaning that she had fallen asleep while thinking about something. Vegeta smirked and went to shower. When he returned, she was still asleep. He moved over to her and let his tail curl around her arm.

Bulma's eyes flew open and she grabbed hold of Vegeta's tail with reflexes she did not know she had. Vegeta was even shocked at her speed. She stared straight ahead, panting as if she'd run a marathon. Her blue eyes were wide and alert. She finally looked up at Vegeta. Then she noticed that she was holding his tail.

"Sorry," she mumbled while releasing it. Then it dawned on her.

_That's it_, she thought with a smile. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question as his tail wrapped around his waist.

"What are you pondering, woman?" he asked. Bulma looked at him.

"Frieza may be a bit insane, but I must say that he is a genius in these war terms," she muttered. Vegeta frowned.

"Explain."

"Namek has two suns," Bulma said plainly. Vegeta shrugged.

"Your point? I noticed that when I was on the planet."

"Yes, as did I. Did you also notice that one seems to be in the process of setting or rising while the other is at seemingly at midday?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked confused.

"What are you getting at, woman?"

"It is never night, Vegeta. While I was on Namek, there was never a dark day. _**NEVER**_. I pretty much had to choose when it was night and day. For a while, it threw off my whole body clock. You probably weren't on the planet long enough to realize that."

"Is that why Frieza chose Namek? To disorient us?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. She looked at Vegeta's tail again.

"Namek has moons, too. But with it always being day, it's impossible to see them," she said. Vegeta smirked.

"So he thinks we actually need the moon to transform?"

"You don't need the moon?"

"We have ways of getting around the absence of a moon, woman," Vegeta said smugly. Bulma looked confused. Vegeta tapped her on the forehead. "You're pretty intelligent for such a ditzy-looking being."

"Ditzy-looking? That's definitely a new one," Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged as he pulled her to her feet. Bulma began to head for the door, but Vegeta stopped her. She turned and looked at him. "What? I'm not going to do the deed with you in here, Vegeta."

"You'll do it wherever I want you to, woman," Vegeta said while pulling her towards him. Bulma fought unenthusiastically to get out of his grasp. Vegeta kicked the door shut and pushed Bulma on the table. "See, I told you."

"Whatever," Bulma mumbled before kissing him.

* * *

That night, Vegeta sat in dim light. He was in the nursery watching Trunks walk from toy to toy, mangling each as he went along. The boy went through at least fifty toys a week. Trunks had only learned to walk one day ago, but he was already a pro at it. Vegeta smirked as he noticed that Trunks was having a particularly hard time with one toy.

No one knew where the king had gone off to. He had, for lack of a better word, disappeared after dinner. Vegeta just needed a few moments to think. The only place he could gather his thoughts was his son's room. Ironically, it was his only place of succor other than his own bedroom. Alas, they would think to look for him there.

Most people believed Vegeta held a great distaste for his son. Those who knew him best knew this was false in every possible way. Vegeta just had his own way of showing affection. Trunks himself was proof that Vegeta did not hate him. True; he found the child odd at times, but what first-time father did not feel awkward around his young child?

But, then there was this war.

_War_, Vegeta thought. _I have to leave my only son and go to war. What if I don't come back? What will he do then_?

Vegeta looked down as he felt a tugging at his leg. Trunks was pulling on his pants and holding up the severed head of some sort of stuffed animal. Vegeta recognized it as the toy Trunks had been having so much trouble with. Trunks was obviously trying to impress him. Vegeta smirked and took the head from Trunks.

"Fat'er, up," Trunks said as he reached upwards. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

_His vocabulary is growing already. Must be the woman's doing_, he thought. He grabbed Trunks by the back of his onesie and lifted him to his knee. He looked at the baby.

Trunks' hair had grown out and was now pretty long. Unlike most Saiyans, Trunks' hair had the texture of Bulma's hair. He still had the same narrow eyes, but whenever he wanted something, they would become big like Bulma's. The boy could turn the charm on and off. Vegeta looked the boy in the eye. Trunks stared back, making the same stern face.

"Yes, you'll definitely be a little nuisance as a teenager. I can see it already," Vegeta said. "You and Kakarrot's other spawn."

"Goten!" Trunks said loudly while clapping his hands. Vegeta sighed and tried to fight a yawn.

_That must be the other brat's name_, he thought while letting the yawn out. He finally released it. Trunks watched him. The yawn was contagious and the baby followed suit soon afterwards. Vegeta watched him. Trunks scooted closer to him on his lap. _Now the brat wants to cuddle. I have to contend with this from the woman. Not my own son, too_! Vegeta growled. But, the baby snored softly, signaling that he was already asleep on Vegeta's chest. Sighing, Vegeta laid back on the pallet, his own eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

"You win, brat. But, I'll only be here for a moment or..." Vegeta yawned again.

* * *

Bulma stalked down the hallways of the palace in search of Vegeta. After dinner, he had just vanished into thin air. It was not like Vegeta to just leave without telling her anything. Something was probably bothering him. Everyone she asked was clueless on where he could have gone.

_How can no one know where the king has gone off to? Some guards. I should have them all beheaded or something_, Bulma thought. She stopped walking to catch her breath. She noticed that she was close to the living wing of the palace.

"I haven't tried Trunks' nursery yet." Bulma thought about that for a moment. "But why would Vegeta be in there?" she mused. Then she shrugged and headed for the nursery.

When she entered it, she noticed that the lamps were dimmed but still on. The attendants were gone. Bulma frowned deeply, knowing that it was odd that no one was there. She crept around the corner to see if her son was awake. She gasped at the sight before her.

Trunks was asleep, but he was not on his pallet. Instead, he was on top of Vegeta's chest. Vegeta was lying on the pallet with one hand behind his head. He was also asleep. Bulma smiled and walked quietly over to them. She kneeled down next to them and looked down at them in wonder. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw her.

"Hey," he whispered. Bulma jumped when she heard him.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. With his free hand he pulled Bulma down towards him. "This is a father-son moment. I don't want to intrude," she said.

"The brat suckered me into this." Vegeta and Bulma stopped moving as they heard Trunks start to fidget irritably. They looked down at the child. Trunks relaxed back into a peaceful sleep. Bulma looked at Vegeta as she lay next to him.

"Well, we don't want to wake his majesty, do we?" Bulma laughed softly. "I have a question before we sleep, Vegeta," she said.

"Hm?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her. Bulma swallowed; she almost hated it when he looked at her unguarded. It was almost creepy.

"Are you going to take us with you?" she asked. Vegeta looked down at Trunks, who was now drooling on his shirt. Then he looked back at Bulma. "Are you?"

"Do you want to come?" Vegeta asked.

"Therein lies a dilemma. I want to come. But, I am a mother, Vegeta. I can't go throwing my life in the balance as well as my baby's. So, what to do?" Bulma whispered.

"Woman?" Vegeta sighed out.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Vegeta said. Bulma frowned.

"Vegeta..."

"You're coming. However, the brat is not."

"What?"

"We'll discuss it in the morning. Right now, sleep." As Vegeta finished talking, Trunks expressed his displeasure with all the noise by whining a bit. Bulma looked down. After Trunks quieted, she looked back at Vegeta. She conceded and got closer to Vegeta's warm body.

_I'm going to have to leave my baby again_.


	43. Chapter 43: Satirical Chastisement

**Empire**

**Chapter 43: Satirical Chastisement**

* * *

Vegeta lay awake with his eyes open. Bulma was still curled up next to him. Trunks was between them on the pallet. Both of them were still asleep. Vegeta turned his head and looked into Bulma's serene face.

Last night was the first time he had ever misled his wife. He had never had a reason to lie to Bulma. Vegeta had always been one to practice what he preached. The truth was that he could not take his son with him. That much was a fact.

But, he would also not take Bulma. He could not and would not risk her life. Unfortunately, he could not fight a war and protect his family simultaneously on foreign soil. He also did not trust anyone else to do it.

That was why he was leaving a day early and leaving Bulma in the care of Brolly. She would be angry, but she would live. That is what was most important, right?

Vegeta had managed to peel himself away from his wife and son. He put his boots on and grabbed his gloves. He pulled on his armor and cape. As he headed for the door, Vegeta felt a tug on his cape. He whirled around, clearly startled.

No one was there.

Vegeta glanced at the pallet and saw that only Bulma was there. He glanced down and saw a pair of narrowed blue eyes staring up at him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son, who was standing on his little, chubby legs.

"Fat'er," Trunks said. Vegeta got the feeling Trunks knew what he was about to do. The baby appeared to be on the verge of tears and Vegeta knew it. The last thing he wanted was for Bulma to wake up at the sound of the prince crying.

"Enough, boy." Vegeta picked Trunks up. Trunks held in his whimpers as Vegeta stared at him. "Take care of your mother, boy. Watch her," Vegeta said firmly.

"Mommy?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes." Vegeta walked over to the pallet and sat Trunks back on it. With one final glance at both of them, he left the room silently.

* * *

Denni watched Cooler tap his foot in annoyance. Over the past couple of days, she had learned not to approach him when he was annoyed. Alas, she had yet to learn not to speak when he was in that sort of mood. She stayed on the plush pillows of his sitting room and hummed softly.

"May I inquire as to why you are so wound up, my lord?" Denni asked. Cooler sighed and faced her. Denni smirked at him.

"Your king is making me leave a day earlier than proposed. What a nuisance. I like running on my schedule," Cooler said. Denni nodded.

"Why the change in plans?"

"He never gave the exact reason why. But, if I had to guess, it would be to avoid bringing the queen along." Cooler chuckled and looked away from her. "Love; what an insipid and foolish emotion. I actually feel sorry for you warm-blooded beings because you have to put up with it," he said. He glanced back at Denni. "Have you ever loved, Denni?"

"No, my lord. I find love just as useless as you. Love only leads to hurt," Denni said wryly. Cooler nodded and walked past her.

"I'm going to see my ship off. Do wait up for me, _**LOVE**_," he said with a smirk. Denni nodded. Once Cooler was out of the room, she rolled her eyes and relaxed into the pillows. It was going to be a long eight weeks on the ship alone with him.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes. She rolled over on the pallet. Trunks was across the room, playing with one of his attendants. Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

_I didn't realize just how tired I was. I have been working myself to death lately with this threat coming. It must be at least midday by now_, she thought as she stretched and yawned. Bulma jumped as Trunks threw himself into her lap. She smiled down at him.

"How's my big boy? You're mighty hyper today," she said. Bulma stood and walked over to the attendant. "Where is the king?"

The attendant's hesitation in answering her question went over Bulma's head at first. The human queen was too busy making faces at her son. It took a moment, but Bulma finally noticed the long silence and unanswered question. She turned to face the attendant again.

"I asked you a question, Nika. I expect an answer," Bulma said. Nika, the attendant, swallowed. She would have to lie, as instructed.

"I don't know, my queen. I have not seen him today," she said. Bulma stared at her.

_She's lying through her teeth_, Bulma thought. She stepped forward and gave Trunks to Nika. Then she left without a word.

* * *

Brolly was coming from the kitchens with a toothpick in his mouth. He saw the queen approaching him. If she could generate her own aura, the color would probably have been red. She looked like she was angry, but at the same time she appeared to be sad. When Bulma came to a stop in front of the burly Saiyan, she had to catch her breath.

"Your majesty," Brolly said while inclining his head slightly. Bulma moved a lock of hair from her face.

"I have asked every godforsaken servant and guard in this damn palace and I've received nothing but lies! Why is everyone lying to me? If this was Earth, you'd all be dead! I just want the answer to one question!" Bulma yelled. Brolly, completely immune to Bulma's occasional emotional outbursts, simply nodded.

"And what question would this be, your majesty?" he asked dryly.

"Where is my fucking husband?" Bulma screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the wide hallways of the palace.

Brolly stared down at his charge. He knew he would be the bearer of bad news. He had told Vegeta that he would not lie to Bulma under any circumstances. Vegeta understood his loyalty to the queen and acquiesced to him eventually telling Bulma. She would not like it, but she would get over it.

"He's gone," Brolly stated mildly.

"What?" Bulma asked quickly.

"The king has left for Namek with the army. He thought it best if you stayed here. Lady Chi..." Brolly did not get to finish. He watched Bulma turn on her heel and storm off in the opposite direction. He sighed and shook his head.

_Women_, he thought.

* * *

Bulma threw open the doors to the royal chambers. Her ladies were inside, doing their chores. When they saw the slightly demented expression on the queen's face, they all exchanged frightened glances.

"Get out," Bulma growled. The ladies hastily vacated the area. Bulma slammed the doors shut behind them and locked them. Then she leaned against them. She glanced around the room. "He can't be gone. He just can't be."

Bulma pushed herself off of the wall and headed for Vegeta's closet. It was maddening how organized Vegeta kept his closet. His royal armor was still there. A lot of his training gear was also still there. Some boots were missing, though. The missing boots told Bulma little. She searched for something special; something that would tell her if it was true.

_Where is it_? Bulma began throwing things around until she came to a chest hidden in the back of the closet. She opened it.

There was usually a container full of assorted capsules in the chest. Each capsule had armor, boots, clothing, and medical supplies. This container was missing. The most important capsule was also missing: the little black and white capsule that held the gravity room.

Bulma closed the chest numbly. She sank to her knees on the floor among the mess that she had created. She looked around at the different articles of clothing scattered across the floor of the once-pristine closet. Then she took a deep breath.

* * *

Hours later, Chichi unlocked the door to the suite. She walked in slowly, being cautious of airborne objects. Brolly started to follow her inside. Chichi turned and faced him.

"Let me talk to her first. She might be a little impulsive still," she said. Brolly grunted in response and stayed outside.

Chichi closed the door quietly behind her and sighed. She glanced around. Bulma was nowhere in sight. Chichi approached the bedroom slowly. She felt a cool breeze and immediately knew the terrace doors were open. Chichi stepped inside the bedroom.

"Bulma?" she called. She walked around and looked in Vegeta's closet. She noticed the mess with raised eyebrows. Then she turned towards the terrace. Chichi jumped and put a hand to her chest.

Bulma was just standing there. She was staring out at Aenire. Chichi could not see her face. She walked towards Bulma slowly, wondering about her friend's state of sanity. She stopped about five feet from her. After five minutes, Chichi decided to speak, but Bulma cut her off with a long, deep sigh.

"I don't know how to feel, Cheech," Bulma said quietly. Chichi looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Should I be angry that Vegeta just left me here? Should I be scared that I am alone without him by my side? Should I be worried that my husband is off risking his life for the empire," Bulma sighed again, "and for me?"

Chichi was sort of amazed at the astonishingly even tone in which Bulma spoke. She half-expected the queen to be throwing things about her room and crying hysterically. The blue-haired nymph was still staring straight ahead, though. As Chichi shivered when the wind blew, Bulma remained still as stone.

"I don't know, Bulma. I suppose you could feel all three. Which one do you feel the most?" Chichi asked. A long moment of silence passed between the two women before Chichi heard Bulma hum softly. The queen tilted her head to the side. "Bulma?"

"The most I feel is a sense of irony," Bulma said.

"Irony? Why irony?" Chichi asked. Bulma straightened her head.

"I lied to Vegeta to keep him safe. In turn," she started to giggle, "he lies to me! It's like some sort of satirical chastisement from him!" Bulma calmed her giggles before speaking again. "You know something? He's never lied to me before yesterday," she said.

"Never?"

"Nope. Never! Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I've always wanted to say something to Vegeta, but I've always been kind of afraid. Plus, I've never really had the chance. It fits the moment right now so well, but damnit, _**HE'S**_ not here!" Bulma started to laugh again. "Do you know what it's like to have a good insult and not be able to use it? It's so damn frustrating!"

"Just scream it up to him now. It'll probably help release some steam," Chichi said. She still could not see Bulma's face, but she knew that there were tears on it. She took a few steps forward.

Bulma stared up at the crescent moon. The giggles disappeared and her smile faded. A frown formed over her features as she searched the stars for where she thought Vegeta could possibly be. She took a deep breath.

"Was it lonely on that pedestal you placed yourself on, Vegeta? Is that why you had to lie and join us mere mortals? You stupid shithead! You had the nerve, the audacity, the unmitigated gall to berate me for a fib! Less than a week later, you do the same! You... You... You... _**CHARLATAN**_!" Bulma lowered her head.

Chichi watched her friend for a moment. Bulma was breathing hard. The queen took a deep breath and released it slowly. Chichi nearly fell back when Bulma whirled around to face her. Tears had clearly been on her face. Bulma's eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. She looked at Chichi and straightened her stance.

"Has Trunks been put to bed?" Bulma asked as if nothing had happened. Chichi smiled.

"Yes," she answered. "You should send Vegeta your little tantrum in a message."

"I hardly remember what I said."

"I remember it word for word, dear." Chichi giggled for a moment. "Charlatan, Bulma? Out of all the insults you use charlatan. Who uses that word in everyday conversation?" Chichi asked. Bulma shrugged and walked past her friend while wiping her face.

"I wasn't really thinking that hard about the word. Besides, it'll confuse him. Won't it? I know what it means and that's all that matters. Would you prefer I say hypocrite?"

"That sounds a bit better than charlatan," Chichi said while still giggling. Bulma rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. The smile disappeared from her face as she sighed. Chichi went and kneeled in front of her friend.

"He left without saying goodbye, Cheech," Bulma whispered. Chichi nodded.

"Would you have let him go if he had, Bulma?" she asked. Bulma looked at Chichi. What she said was true. Bulma would have put up a big fuss. Still, she pouted.

"He could have at least left a note."

* * *

A few days later, Vegeta sat in a space pod. Kakarrot and Raditz stood outside of the pod, looking down at him. Vegeta set the coordinates. When he noticed that he was still being watched, he glared up at the two larger Saiyans.

"I'm leaving you two in charge of this fleet. I'll catch up in a couple of days. Try not to destroy anything," Vegeta said.

"What gives you the idea that we'll destroy anything, Vegeta?" Raditz asked while feigning innocence. Vegeta gave him the evil eye.

"No parties, Raditz. I mean it. Kakarrot, you have permission to kill your brother if he throws a party," Vegeta said. Kakarrot blinked and looked at Raditz. Raditz was glaring menacingly at Kakarrot.

"Want some, get some," Raditz whispered. Kakarrot winced.

"Vegeta, are you sure I can't come with you?" he asked, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned and pressed the button to close the pod's door. He watched the two brothers fight amongst themselves before sitting back in his seat. The pod took off away from the main ship and headed for his little pit stop: Earth.

* * *

Eighteen marched down the hallway to the palace in East City. She was surprised when she heard that the king had arrived. He had not given any notice that he would be arriving. From the reports, he had arrived in a pod. This meant that he was alone. Krillyn caught up with Eighteen. Even for a pregnant woman, she walked pretty fast.

"Dear, should you really be on your feet? I can greet King Vegeta," Krillyn said. Eighteen shot him a hard glare. Krillyn sighed.

"What did I tell you about calling me that in public, Krillyn? I'm still your superior. Act like it. Besides, I feel just fine. My condition does not render me useless. You men are all the same," Eighteen said.

"Yes, de... Eighteen." Krillyn turned the corner with her only to come face to face with Vegeta. Eighteen nearly fell back but Krillyn steadied her.

Vegeta stared at the Head Delegate and the shorter, bald one. Eighteen was obviously with child, though she was trying to hide it with her over-sized robes. Vegeta grunted his greeting and started walking again. Krillyn and Eighteen turned and followed him. They waited for him to speak.

"Where is my mother?" Vegeta asked after a minute. Eighteen and Krillyn exchanged bemused glances. Eighteen looked at the back of Vegeta's head.

"I will take you to her, sire." She turned to Krillyn. "Go tell the others that the king is with me. That's all they need to know," she said decisively. Krillyn nodded and walked away in another direction. Eighteen watched him go before stepping up beside Vegeta. "Follow me."

* * *

Crenia was sitting on the floor against the wall. She was staring inside the reinforced glass that held the former Saiyan queen. Mieke was leaning against it. She appeared to be dozing. Crenia sighed as she watched her best friend's chest slowly rise and fall from her measured breathing.

It pained her to watch Mieke's health deteriorate as it had been doing. What hurt even more was watching Mieke's sanity go along with it. Crenia's eyes fell to the heavy bandage on Mieke's left arm. Mieke had woken up in a hysterical fit, scratching at her own skin. She had torn so deeply into it that one could actually see the bone after all the blood was cleaned away.

Crenia jumped when the door to her right opened. Mieke also seemed to hear it. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Crenia stood up when she saw Eighteen walk in wearing a mask. Eighteen nodded her acknowledgment and then stepped to the side. Crenia almost gasped when she saw Vegeta. Instead of speaking, she immediately looked at Mieke. Mieke's eyes were locked on to his.

Vegeta stared down at his mother through the glass. It was like looking at her through a prison cell and he did not like it. She looked sickly and pale. Most importantly, she looked every bit as un-Saiyan as possible. Saiyans don't get sick and here his mother was. She was sick.

"Let me in there," Vegeta said stiffly. Crenia nodded and looked at Eighteen. Eighteen left the room. Crenia walked over to the door to Mieke's cell and unlocked it. Vegeta stepped through it and entered it. The door closed heavily behind him.

Mieke did not move from the floor as she watched her son approach her. She just watched him with a vacant expression on her face. Vegeta stopped about a foot in front of her and kneeled down to her level. He took her left arm in his hand and examined it.

"What happened here?" he asked. Mieke shrugged.

"My arms got into a little fight." Mieke pulled her arm back away from Vegeta. "The right arm won," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How long have you been hiding your illness from me, Mother?" Vegeta asked. Mieke shrugged again.

"It's difficult to tell, really. I never showed any real signs of being sick other than my ability to heal being slower than usual. What you should be asking is how long I have been denying that I am ill," Mieke said. Vegeta noted the roughness of her voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Denial, huh? You asked my wife to lie to me, Mother. That wasn't very nice," he said. Mieke stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled and rested her head back on the wall.

"You've been eavesdropping. Shame on you, Vegeta. You should give your wife a little privacy. She can't tell you everything. Besides, it was for your own good," Mieke said. Vegeta frowned.

"I'll decide what's for my own good, Mother," he said, elevating his voice. Mieke lifted her head a bit.

"Temper, temper, son. I don't think I can take yelling." Mieke sighed. Her eyes became glassy as she looked at the fluorescent lights above Vegeta's head. Vegeta sat down completely and relaxed his shoulders.

"I fight him when I lose control. He still haunts me to this day," Mieke said after a long moment of silence. Vegeta looked back up at his mother. Mieke was still staring up at the ceiling of the pasty room.

"Father?" Vegeta whispered. Mieke nodded slowly.

"That's who I envision when I destroy things around me. After all these years, that bastard still lurks around in the dark, haunting me." Mieke started to laugh. "How... ironic!" she yelled. Vegeta tried to hide his startled jump at her sudden outburst.

"I see nothing ironic about this," he said. Mieke shook her head. For the first time, Vegeta noticed that his mother's hair had been cut short. "Your hair..."

"It grows back faster than I can cut it, Vegeta. That much hasn't changed, at least." Mieke coughed violently for a moment. Vegeta began to stand, but Mieke stopped him. "I'm fine. Don't go." Vegeta nodded and returned to his seat.

"Explain this irony you speak of," Vegeta said. Mieke nodded.

"That jackass met his end quick and painless. Here I am, suffering slowly in this rotting body of mine from the inside out until I die. If I had to have a choice, I would've picked his death over this one." Mieke started to laugh. "It's like he's in Hell and asked the powers that be to deal me the worst possible hand; it's almost like a satirical chastisement. I bet Vegeta is laughing his spiky little head off!" She continued to laugh until she started to cough again.

Vegeta had never seen Mieke enter one of her coughing episodes. He watched as she doubled over and spit blood up out of her mouth. She covered her mouth and tried to hide it from Vegeta. Vegeta frowned and moved towards her. Mieke tried to push him away. Vegeta ignored her refusal and helped clean her up. Mieke just sighed and allowed him to help.

"You're not dying," Vegeta said sternly. He handed her a glass of water that was sitting next to her bed. Mieke looked at him. She drank the water and spit it into a basin, rinsing the blood out of her mouth. She looked at Vegeta and went back over to him.

"Yes, I am," she said simply. Vegeta frowned at her. "You know it as well as I do. You knew it the moment you found out I was sick."

Vegeta knew it was true. Mieke was dying. He did not want to believe it. After all, this was his mother. Sooner or later, she would die. But, she was still relatively young by Saiyan standards. She was only middle-aged by human standards. She was still talking to him at the moment, but Vegeta had tuned her out for the moment. How would he break this to Bulma?

"Vegeta, are you listening?" Mieke asked loudly. Vegeta brought her back into focus. Mieke sighed and looked away from him. "Send me back to Vegeta-sei. I want to see my home before I go. I don't want to die on Earth."

"Stop saying it like that," Vegeta mumbled. Mieke glanced back at him. He was staring at the floor. Mieke walked over to him.

"Son, look up at me," she said. Vegeta glared up at Mieke. Mieke smiled. "That's better. Give me that 'war face.' You were starting to get a little out-of-character on me. You have a war to fight. Go and kick ass. You have legions to command. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Mieke said.

Vegeta promptly gave Mieke a "yeah, right" look. Mieke laughed.

"Just go. Make them send me home or I'm breaking out and contaminating this whole damn planet," Mieke said. Vegeta sighed and headed for the door. He turned and looked back at Mieke before walking through.

* * *

Bulma and Chichi sat in the Royal Library in Venova. It had been three weeks since the army's departure. The ladies had been doing nothing but reading up on war protocol. Chichi said all she knew was Universal Laws. She knew almost nothing about war protocol. So, they went to the library to see just how Saiyans did it.

"Oooh! I found something, Cheech. Trunks, that is not food," Bulma said as she took the cover of a book out of Trunks' mouth. Chichi walked over to her. Goten was bundled up in a makeshift baby carrier on her chest. She sat next to Bulma.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.

"The one book in this entire library that's not written in the native language! How did you study law?" Bulma asked. Chichi smiled.

"The law books were all written in the Universal language. I mean, it looks like no one has been in here for years, Bulma," she said. Bulma laughed.

"People come in here all the time, Chichi. No one comes over here, though. This part of the library is restricted." Bulma went silent as she skimmed the pages. She stopped on one word. "Haj...dee?" she asked. She glanced up at Chichi. Chichi looked in the book and shrugged.

"It's obviously a Saiyan word that's been transliterated. I don't think that's how it's pronounced, though," Chichi said. Bulma made a face.

"Well, let's just see what it is. We can find out how to say it later." Bulma turned the page. The next page was missing. A cluster of profane words left her mouth. Chichi covered Trunks' ears. Once Bulma calmed herself, she looked back at Chichi. "Who tears out a whole page? That's defacing library property!"

"Yes, well. This isn't Earth, Bulma. I don't think they have fines on Vegeta-sei." Chichi released Trunks as Brolly walked in the library. They both looked at him.

"What is it, Brolly?" Bulma asked.

"My queen, the Queen Mother has just arrived."


	44. Chapter 44: Decisions and Revelations

**Empire**

**Chapter 44: Decisions and Revelations**

* * *

Bulma walked outside to meet Mieke's ship. She had told Chichi to take their sons to Trunks' nursery. When Bulma arrived outside, the Queen Mother was nowhere in sight. Instead, Bulma was greeted with servants carrying flower pots full of roses. Bulma pinned one of the servants against the wall. He looked down at the much shorter woman.

"Y-Y-Your majesty..."

"Where is Mieke?" Bulma glanced at the roses he was carrying. "And what's with the roses?"

"The Queen Mother brought these with her from Earth. We are taking them to the greenhouse. As for the Queen Mother herself, I believe she mentioned a... sauna?" Bulma was gone before the servant finished.

* * *

Bulma entered Mieke's chambers. She was immediately stopped by Dr. Oolong. He was wearing a face mask. Bulma frowned and took a step back.

"Your highness, if you want to speak with Lady Mieke, you'll have to wear a mask. She is still very contagious to humans," Dr. Oolong said.

"I think I'll survive." Bulma started to go around the doctor.

"These are her orders, my queen. She doesn't want your health in jeopardy. If it was up to her, she would ban you altogether." The doctor noticed the look on Bulma's face. "I persuaded her otherwise. Please wear the mask, your majesty." Dr. Oolong handed Bulma the face mask. She sighed and put it on.

Mieke was sitting against the wall of her private sauna. This was the only way she could sit upright anymore. She had to be supported by something. Her hair had grown back. Mieke had not had the heart to cut it again after remembering the look on Vegeta's face when he had noticed she had cut her claret tresses.

_I wonder what he's doing now_, Mieke wondered idly as she ran a hand through her damp hair. She flinched as she heard the door open to the sauna. _Bulma_.

"Mieke? Damnit! How can you stay in here? I can barely breathe," Bulma said. She walked forward and sat against the wall. She knew Mieke was on the other side. She could see her tiny, thin hand. Frowning at it, Bulma cleared her throat. "So, how are you?"

Mieke smirked and closed her eyes. So, the queen wanted to make small talk?

"I suppose I am as well as can be expected, given my condition," Mieke said dryly. Bulma noted how different she sounded.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"When was the last time you spoke with your husband, Bulma?" Mieke asked.

Bulma blinked. Did Vegeta know something she did not? Bulma stood up and walked around the wall to look at Mieke. Mieke sighed and watched Bulma come around the wall. Bulma took in the former queen's appearance with rather narrowed eyes.

Mieke was shadow of her former self. Her muscle mass had been greatly reduced. She hardly resembled a Saiyan anymore. She had various bandages on her arms and legs from where she had clawed at herself. But, to Bulma, she was no less beautiful. Bulma kneeled down on the wet tile floor in front of Mieke.

"What is going on?" Bulma asked. Mieke smiled weakly.

"I saw Vegeta. I guess he was on his way to fight and made a little detour. Why do you think I'm here?" Mieke watched Bulma raise an eyebrow. The elder woman sighed. "I'm dying, Bulma. I'll be dead within a couple of days, actually. I just wanted to come home before that happened."

Bulma rocked back on her legs for a moment. She finally fell over to sit on them in shock, still staring blankly at Mieke. It had taken a moment for her words to sink in, but they sunk in no less. Now all Bulma had to do was comprehend them. She started to shake her head.

"No. That's not true, Mieke. You can't be dying. You're a Saiyan. You're Vegeta's mother. You can't die. You're... You're..."

"... invincible?" Mieke laughed. "How I wish that were true, Bulma. Vegeta knows I'm dying, Bulma. He knew it the minute he found out I was sick. I knew it the minute I found out I was sick. Once Saiyans get sick, we usually don't recover easily."

"I refuse to accept that," Bulma said stubbornly. Mieke sighed and shook her head.

"You have to and you will. I'm sure you have heard it before. Death is a part of life, yadda yadda yadda. I will be perfectly fine, believe me. Besides," Mieke took a deep breath, "you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now," she whispered. Bulma blinked again.

"Pain?"

"Yes, Bulma. Pain. I have a great threshold for pain. Most Saiyans do. But the agony I experience sometimes brings tears to my eyes. I've cried once in my life. I haven't all out bawled yet, but I'm coming close to it." Mieke lowered her head. Curiosity got the best of Bulma. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together.

"I'm interested to know what made you cry the first time," Bulma said. Mieke smirked and looked up at her.

"I thought you'd ask." Mieke fixed the towel that was wrapped around her body. "You can thank your husband for that one," she said. Bulma's eyes widened.

"What did he do to make you cry?" she asked, thoroughly interested. Mieke smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"When Vegeta was young, he was mischievous. He and his little playmate, Kakarrot, were always getting into trouble. They always played jokes on anyone and everyone. It usually was on the guards, though. You know; never to anyone of significance. They thought it would be a riot to play a joke on me one day when Vegeta was eight. Kakarrot was about seven."

"I thought they never played jokes on anyone of significance," Bulma said. Mieke shrugged.

"I guess it was time to step up to the big time." Mieke smiled. "Well, I was in my greenhouse when Kakarrot comes running in. He's utterly hysterical. He's screaming frantically that someone has attacked Vegeta in the garden just outside. So, I tell him to take me Vegeta first. The only thing I can think of is Vegeta. When we get there, Vegeta is on the grass, a hole in his armor, with what looks like blood dripping out of it. He also has this red stuff coming out of his mouth. He looks up at me, eyes glassy, and mumbles something. I say I can't hear him. He says that it's just a..." Mieke stopped and looked at Bulma.

"What a jerk!" Bulma yelled. Mieke laughed.

"I didn't finish, Bulma. Anyway, he sits up quickly, and says that it's just a joke. He and Kakarrot start laughing. All I can do is sit there, startled. Then it dawns on me what just occurred. I grab him by the scruff of his neck and make him look at me. I've never struck fear in my son, but I did at that moment. I told him that if he ever played a sick trick like that on me again, I would really kill him. Vegeta then asked me what was wrong with my eyes. I released him and told both him and Kakarrot to get lost."

"So, you were crying while threatening your child's life?" Bulma asked.

"I suppose so. I have no idea why I started to cry. I sat in the garden after that and continued to wipe my face for a good fifteen minutes," Mieke said.

"You were terrified of losing your son. It's natural to be scared, especially when he was so young. But, that was a pretty sick joke, even for Vegeta." Bulma laughed. "Why did you bring all those roses?"

"For my display," Mieke answered. Bulma looked confused. Before she could answer, Mieke held up a hand and shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough. Just let Crenia handle it." Bulma nodded. Mieke watched Bulma in silence and noticed her fidgeting. "You are pondering something else."

"Uh... no," Bulma said.

"It wasn't a question."

"What does 'haj-dee' mean?" Bulma asked quickly. Mieke stared at her for a moment. It was as if she was trying to figure out what Bulma had just said. She managed to put two and two together and almost laughed and Bulma's pronunciation of the word.

"You just butchered that word," she said, concealing a giggle. Bulma frowned. "I thought you were the smart one. Vegeta never told you how to read our language?"

"He taught me the basics. Can you just explain to me what it is?" Bulma asked. Mieke raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, Mieke. To be a better queen, I guess. It would help if I knew at least some war protocol, wouldn't it? Right now, I don't know any. You knew it all, didn't you?" Bulma asked. Mieke smirked.

"I'm a Saiyan, Bulma. It's all I knew. I lived and breathed war until I became queen." Mieke sighed. "First of all, the word is pronounced 'high-day.' It's sort of a command to rise and a challenge to fight. It's when a signal is given for the battle to begin in a..." Mieke seemed to be searching for the right word. Bulma already knew what she was talking about.

"A disrespectful way, I presume?" she said. Mieke nodded. "I figured as much. What would be considered disrespectful?"

"Usually, we send someone to negotiate the terms of battle." Mieke nearly laughed at Bulma's face. "Yes, we negotiate terms. We just don't slaughter each other. What are we? Animals? But if our negotiator is hurt, dies, or the deal goes sour, this is considered a hajde. Got it?"

"So far. Are there any other ways?"

"Loads. Taking hostages is one. For instance, if Frieza took you as a hostage before battle started, this would be considered a hajde and Vegeta and Cooler could do whatever to him, no holds barred. You've seen how Vegeta does his 'diplomacy.' He's a strategic fighter."

A long silence followed after that. Bulma stared at the tiled floor, thinking intensely about Vegeta. Then she looked up at Mieke. Her mother-in-law was leaning heavily against the wall with her eyes closed. Her head had rolled to the side. Bulma crawled forward and looked into Mieke's face.

"Mieke?" she said. Mieke did not move. Bulma's breathing became faster. "Mieke?" she said louder. Mieke still did not move. Bulma reached out to shake the unmoving woman. Before she could touch her, Mieke opened her eyes and looked at Bulma. Bulma slumped back on her legs and sighed relief.

"I was just resting. I'm not dead," Mieke yawned, "yet." She smiled. Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I don't find that funny at all. You and Vegeta have sick, twisted senses of humor," she said. Mieke just shrugged. Bulma shook her head. "I'm going now. I will be back later to see you."

"Before you go, my queen, what will you do once I am gone?" Mieke asked. Bulma blinked.

"I..." Bulma stopped. Mieke smirked.

"I thought so. You plan on going to him, don't you?" she asked. Bulma turned her head to retort. Mieke shook her head. "Hey! I obviously won't be here to stop you. Just think before you act. There is an empire to care for, a son to raise, and a war to fight."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bulma said quietly before exiting the steaming sauna.

* * *

Vegeta's pod docked with the main ship in the fleet. Kakarrot was waiting when he stepped out of it. He waited for the wave of vertigo to pass before looking up at the taller Saiyan. Kakarrot had the ever-present smile on his face and was beaming it down at Vegeta. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta started walking.

"I see my ship is still intact," Vegeta said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Vegeta? Why wouldn't it be?" Kakarrot asked. He sounded almost hurt.

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked snidely. Kakarrot sighed and crossed his arms. Vegeta shook his head and kept walking. "How much longer until we've reached Namek?"

"About a week. Our radar isn't picking up anything on the planet other than the Nameks. It doesn't look like Frieza has arrived yet," Kakarrot said. Vegeta halted and faced Kakarrot.

"What?" he asked.

"It doesn't appear that Frieza is on the planet yet. We might beat him there," Kakarrot said. He noticed the look on Vegeta's face. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"Scan the entire quadrant for any of Frieza's ships. I want to know how far away he is," Vegeta said.

"Okay, Vegeta. Oh, and Bulma sent a message to you while you were gone," Kakarrot said. Vegeta nodded.

* * *

Crenia watched Mieke stare outside at the crescent moon. She had managed to stand upright on her own for a while. She had been doing nothing but standing there for about an hour. Finally, Crenia stepped forward and walked up next to Mieke.

"Mieke, why won't you go to your bed? You're only tiring yourself out," Crenia said. Mieke cracked a lopsided smile, but did not look at Crenia. Before she said anything, Bulma walked in, wearing a mask. "Your majesty, do something," Crenia said.

"Mieke, why won't you stop this? What's wrong with your bed?" Bulma asked, stepping up next to the former queen.

"If you two had seen what I've seen from that bed, you wouldn't want to get in it, either," Mieke said cryptically. Crenia and Bulma exchanged perplexed looks. Finally, Mieke sighed and turned around. She sauntered to the bed and sat on it. "Yes. I've seen very frightening things from this bed." Mieke laid back and sighed. She closed her eyes and appeared to fall asleep. Bulma turned toward Crenia.

"Make sure she stays there all night. I don't want her up and about through the night. I also don't want to have to resort to strapping her down," Bulma said. Crenia nodded slowly, still looking at Mieke. Bulma left the room.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Crenia whispered.

* * *

Vegeta shut off the message that Bulma had sent him. She had really laid into him about leaving her alone on Vegeta-sei. Her shrieking probably would have destroyed his eardrums had he been there in person to hear it. Smirking to himself, he sat down on his bed and relaxed his shoulders.

They would be on Namek in less than a week. Vegeta was sure that the Elder Namek could feel what was about to happen on the planet. The king would hate to be the bearer of bad news. The last time he was on the planet, he had noticed that it was not the most populous of planets.

_I might actually have time to gather them up and place within the perimeter we set up. That way I won't have to worry about "protecting" them_, Vegeta thought. He lay back on the bed and shut his eyes. Right before sleep overtook him, a soft knock came at his door. Sighing, Vegeta stood and walked over to it.

"What?" he asked gruffly as the door slid open. Kakarrot was standing there. He paused when he saw the look on the taller Saiyan's face. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Don't even say it." Vegeta walked away from the door. He purposely left it open. Kakarrot stood in the entryway for a moment before stepping inside.

Vegeta sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Somehow, he already knew what Kakarrot had come to tell him. He did not want to hear the words. He did not need to hear them. The knowledge would sink in eventually. The young king would come to terms with it the only way he knew how: by beating the living crap out of something or someone.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked.

"Peachy, Kakarrot. Why are you still here?" Vegeta asked brusquely.

"Because," Kakarrot sat next to him, "I'm your friend," he said in an almost happy tone. Vegeta glared at him. Kakarrot gave him a lopsided grin. Vegeta just sighed and looked away.

"Whatever."

* * *

The glass sarcophagus was surrounded by roses. The former queen was encased in the sarcophagus, looking as serene as ever. Her wine-colored hair framed her face. A slight smirk graced her features. She had been dressed in a dress the color of her hair. Everything was done exactly as Mieke had wanted it done; Crenia had seen to that. The area had not yet been open to the public for them to pay their respects, though.

Bulma sat on the floor of the large room, twenty feet from the enormous display. She was staring at it with silent tears running down her face. She still could not believe that Mieke was really gone.

_Has this really happened_? she asked herself. Bulma was so abstracted by her feelings that she did not notice when Bardock came up behind her.

"She is beautiful, even in death," he said rather gruffly. Bulma jumped and began wiping the tears away hastily. She watched him approach the glass casket that held Mieke. "She was the perfect Saiyan woman," Bardock said.

It suddenly dawned on Bulma why Mieke had always seemed to hold Bardock in such high regard. Bardock had always seemed somewhat attached to Mieke as well, though he tried desperately to keep it hidden. Bulma's eyes widened.

"You loved her?" Bulma whispered. Bardock turned to face her. A cynical smile was on his face.

"Such a forbidden thing would have been traitorous. But, how could I not when she loved me just the same?" he said dryly.

"So why weren't you two together?"

"Mieke had the professed 'providential' fate of catching the future king's eye. Once that happens, there isn't much one can do." Bardock sighed. "Doesn't matter now. She learned to care for the king and I found a wife. If that hadn't happened, Kakarrot and your husband wouldn't be here, would they? I suppose everything worked out for the best."

"At the expense of your happiness," Bulma whispered. If Bardock heard her, he did not respond. Instead, he just looked back at Mieke's still body. After a moment of silence, he looked back at Bulma.

"What are you doing hiding in here, your majesty? Do you not have duties you should be attending to?" he asked. Bulma glanced back at him.

"Other than the normal things that I have already gotten out of the way, no. Can't a woman mourn in peace?" Bulma asked. Bardock stalked over to her. He stepped directly in front of her and stood for a moment. Bulma rose to her feet and stared up at him. "What is it?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, your majesty. You know you have something to do." Bardock stepped around her. "What it is, I leave to you," he said quietly.

Bulma pondered his words for a moment. She heard him leave and walked over to the glass sarcophagus. As she stared down at Mieke, her eyes welled up with tears again. She wondered what Vegeta was thinking at the moment. She'd honestly never seen him sad before. It was not an emotion that Vegeta portrayed. Then her mind wandered back to Bardock's cryptic words. Bulma ran a hand through her long hair.

"I wish everyone would stop speaking in riddles to me," she said. "I just want a simple, meaningful answer that I can understand. I may be smart, but I'm a scientist. I'm not a philosopher," she said. Bulma stared down at Mieke's face.

_What would you have me do_?

* * *

Piccolo stood outside his Elder's home on Namek. He watched as several ships entered the atmosphere of the planet. Frowning, he stalked back inside the house of the Elder. Nail and the two young ones were inside, sitting beside the Elder.

"I assume they have arrived, Piccolo?" Nail asked while standing. Piccolo nodded.

"More than I expected. Elder, can you tell who it is exactly?" Piccolo asked. The Elder was silent for a moment.

"The Saiyan king and that alien who abducted the queen. I believe there has been some sort of pact made between them." The Elder paused. "We should expect a visit from the Saiyan king within the hour. Though, I fear something awful will happen within the coming weeks," he said. Piccolo looked over at Nail. Nail just shrugged.

* * *

Vegeta stepped off his ship and looked around. He had instructed his men to remain on their ships for the time being. None of Cooler's men had left their ships, either. For the moment, the king would be making this trip alone. Vegeta placed a scouter over his right eye and turned it on. He located the Elder Namek almost instantly and took off in the direction of his home.

Vegeta had never flown so fast in his life. Perhaps it was to release some of the anguish he felt from losing his mother. All he knew was that he arrived at the Elder's home in less than ten minutes; it was nearly a fourth of the way around the planet and should've taken at least forty-five minutes. When he landed, he created a small crater and actually had to steady himself.

_Calm yourself. You don't want to scare the woman's friends_, he thought. Vegeta took four deep breaths and approached the front door. Before he could knock, the door swung open to reveal Nail.

"We've been expecting you, King Vegeta," Nail said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Nail stepped to the side to allow him entrance.

* * *

Bulma sat up in a cold sweat. The half moon of Vegeta-sei shone through the terrace doors. She looked to her right and saw that Trunks was still asleep beside her. Since Vegeta had left, Trunks had refused to sleep in his nursery for some reason. He would cry and cry until she let him sleep with her.

But, it was not Trunks Bulma had just had a nightmare about. In fact, she had not dreamed of her son at all. It was Vegeta whose life she feared for. Bulma put a hand to her chest and saw how fast her heart was beating. It felt as though she had been running for miles. As she stared at Trunks, she was torn on what to do.

_What can I do? I'm just a human. I don't have all the power like they do. I'd just be in the way_, she thought. But, something told her otherwise. The little voice in the back of her mind yelled that her help was indeed needed. She would be useful; more useful than even she thought.

"But why?" Bulma whispered. "Why would they need me if they have Vegeta? What will happen to him?"

* * *

Frieza stared down at Gero's plan. It was virtually foolproof. He had no idea how the great doctor knew so much about the Saiyan war modus operandi, but he grateful that he did. This would greatly make all this waiting worth the trouble.

"This plan should bring the queen out of her hiding, Frieza. We both know how noble she is. She wouldn't dare go against her code," Gero said. Frieza nodded.

"For your sake, you had better be right." Frieza looked out at the androids. They were undergoing some sort of charging process. Frieza looked confused for a moment. "So, do they have any sort of weakness I should be worried about?" he asked. Gero swallowed and shook his head.

"Of course not. They're invincible. Those Saiyans and your brother won't know what to do. They have inexhaustible power. Even if there is a Saiyan with enough power to destroy one, there are too many androids for one of them to take out," Gero said.

"You had better be right," Frieza said quietly. "We're seven weeks away from Namek. I'm sure the bratty monkey king won't like that I'm overdue."

* * *

Bulma had been surprised at how easily Chichi had consented to her departure to Namek. No had seemed surprised that the human queen was leaving at all. Brolly had only demanded that he accompany her along with some of her lab technicians and Crenia. Bulma had been ready for some sort of resistance, but when none came, she was dumbfounded.

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"We know you, Bulma. We knew you were going to do this before you did. I'll keep Trunks until both you and Vegeta return." Chichi had avoided Bulma's eyes while saying the last sentence. She took the Saiyan prince from Bulma and stepped back. Bulma looked at her son. Trunks seemed to realize what was happening, but did not cry. He just frowned in a Vegeta-like manner and waved. Bulma blew a kiss at him.

"Yeah. We'll be back, Cheech. Count on it," Bulma said before turning to board her ship.

* * *

_**AN: I'm so sorry for how long I took to update. I am ashamed. Seriously, I am. But, Wimbledon 2008 had me HOOKED (did you all see that Gentlemen's final this past Sunday? Can you say EPIC?). But on the real-real. I'm nearing the end, and if you hate the way I leave cliffhangers now, you'll hate the way I end this story...**_

_**DEUCES!!**_


	45. Chapter 45: New Weapons

**Empire**

**Chapter 45: New Weapons**

* * *

Vegeta sat in his quarters on his ship. He was staring at the "gift" that the Elder Namek had given him. Rather, the old Namek had told him that it would come in handy soon. Piccolo and Nail had seemed pretty reluctant to let the strange object go. Vegeta clearly remembered what he had said to the aged Namek regarding the "gift."

_"What am I going to do with this giant ball? It looks like something I'd give my son to destroy," Vegeta said while eyeing the orange ball with a disgusted eye. It was larger than his head and had a single red star on it. The Elder let out a soft chuckle._

_"That is a Dragonball, young king. It is one of seven. Keep it safe from those brothers. It should prove to be of some valuable use to you soon," he said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at the Elder._

_"What use could I possibly have for seven orange playthings?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo stepped forward._

_"They are not 'playthings,'" he said gruffly. Vegeta turned to face him._

_"Piccolo, that's enough." The Elder sighed. "Time will tell, good king," was all the answer that the Elder gave Vegeta. Vegeta was not satisfied with the obscure response from the Elder, but he let it slide._

So now, Vegeta stared at the slightly glowing ball. He had been informed that the other six balls were with the other elders of the Namekian villages. When they had started gathering among the Saiyans, the large ball had taken on its faint glow. When the so-called time came, the elders would relinquish ownership of their "Dragonballs." Alas, no one would tell Vegeta what the balls did.

_As if I care_, he kept telling himself. _I'm more concerned on why my woman is on her way here_.

The Elder had also told Vegeta that bit of information. It had angered him at first, but he was not in the least bit surprised to hear it. Somehow, he knew he was eventually going to hear it from someone. Bulma was just too pigheaded to just sit back and do nothing. Besides, having her with him might actually prove to be advantageous.

Vegeta was brought from his musings by a knock on the door. Sighing, he trudged heavily towards it and pushed the button to open it. Kakarrot and Raditz were standing there.

"Well?" Vegeta crossed his arms. Kakarrot and Raditz exchanged unsure glances. Then Raditz spoke up.

"Cooler requests an audience with you," he said quickly. Vegeta sighed.

"That asshole can't come see me if he wants to talk?" he whispered in an annoyed tone. Vegeta pushed his way between the two taller Saiyans. "Come along, you two."

* * *

Outside the main ship, a perimeter had been set up. Inside of it was a large camp where Nameks had gathered. The Saiyan fleet surrounded the large camp, keeping it safe. Cooler's fleet was not too far from the Saiyan fleet. It did not take Vegeta and the other two long to get there.

When they arrived to Cooler's main ship, Vegeta basically let himself right in. In the darkened corridor of the ship, he grabbed the nearest soldier he could find: a short, blue alien.

"Where is Cooler?" Vegeta asked while holding him against the wall with his forearm. The weaker alien tried to speak. Vegeta released him and the alien sucked in air. Then he looked up at Vegeta.

"Follow me, King Vegeta," he said dourly.

After a fair amount of walking, they came to an even darker part of the ship. The blue alien stopped at a lone door. He faced the three Saiyans, but did not make eye contact with any of them.

"This is Lord Cooler's living area. I'm sure he knows you're here." The blue alien scampered off as fast as his legs could carry him. Kakarrot and Raditz watched him go with amusement on their faces.

"Heart of a lion, that one," Kakarrot mumbled. Raditz nodded. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pounded on the metal door.

After a few seconds, the metal door finally slid open. The three male Saiyans were not prepared to see Denni standing there in nothing but a thin, white sheet. Apparently, she was just as stunned to see them. She immediately bowed her head.

"Your majesty!" Denni tightened the sheet around her chest and body. "Um..."

"Is that the king, Denni?" Cooler's smooth-as-silk voice said. Denni turned around. Cooler was leaning against the wall with a lopsided grin on his face. "Let him in, Denni. Do not leave our guests outside," he said. Denni stepped to the side to allow the three Saiyans entry. Then she scurried off to find some clothes.

Vegeta glanced around the purported living room of Cooler's quarters. It was full of plush cushions. He could not imagine his wife being confined to this room for six, unbearable months. It was sickening to think about it.

"Please take a seat, king," Cooler said. He sat down on a large red cushion. Vegeta sat across from him on a black cushion. "Interesting choice, Vegeta. Your wife once sat in the same place."

"Is that so?" Vegeta righted himself on the awkward cushion. Then he glared at Cooler. "My patience wears thin, Cooler. Where is your brother? He's violating procedure," Vegeta said. Cooler nodded.

"I am very well aware of that. I don't know where Frieza is, Vegeta. But, I can tell you why he is late," he said. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening."

"My brother is the theatrical type. He wants a grand entrance. He is also aware of the fact that he cannot defeat us with his army alone. He bought himself some time to perfect whatever that good doctor was making for him." Cooler paused as Denni sat down next to him. She avoided looking in the direction of Vegeta. "He's also probably much closer than you think."

"How is that possible? We have been scanning all day every day and we haven't picked up anything yet," Raditz said. Vegeta hummed softly.

"A cloaking device," he nearly whispered. Cooler nodded.

"Precisely. For all we know, he could be hovering over the planet right now."

"A device like that just cancels the signal we send out, basically blocking it or scrambling it. The woman can easily get around that," Vegeta said.

"How would the queen do that from Vegeta-sei?" Cooler asked.

"The woman is on her way here, unfortunately. The Elder Namek notified me of that," Vegeta said grimly.

Cooler tapped his chin with his index finger for a moment. Vegeta could practically see the wheels turning in Cooler's mind. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. But, the silence was deafening and it was beginning to make Vegeta edgy. Finally, Cooler spoke.

"Old ones are quite mysterious, are they not?" he asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vegeta asked. Cooler smiled.

"The old Namek told you that something bad would happen, but he did not elaborate." Cooler observed Vegeta's stern face for a moment. "From your vacant expression and silence, I assume that I am correct. You also said that he told you that the queen will be arriving soon. Don't you find that peculiar?" Cooler asked.

"What should I be finding peculiar?" Vegeta inquired lackadaisically. He wanted to know what Cooler was getting at; he hated mind games.

"The old one obviously knows something we don't. Those that can see the future are not allowed to speak of it. That doesn't mean they can't give hints. That also doesn't mean that we can't figure out what it is. But, I don't think it would be right for us to change it." Cooler took a breath. "Why do you think he would tell you of your wife's arrival?"

"General information," Vegeta stated blandly. Cooler shook his head.

"If something bad will happen," Cooler thought for a moment and smirked, "and the queen will arrive, there has to be a third variable to complete the equation." Cooler glared at Vegeta with narrowed eyes. "The old one either told you something else or he gave you something." Vegeta tried not to show his surprise.

_Damn, he's good_, he thought.

"Yes. When all of those are put together..." Cooler drifted off into thought.

Vegeta also began thinking. He seemed to come up with only one scenario, but it did not make any sense to him. At least, he refused to let it make sense to him. He let Cooler come back into focus as he heard the alien begin speaking again.

"It all makes sense now. Don't you wish people would just get to the bloody point and stop sugarcoating matters?" Cooler sighed. "You do know what is going to happen, don't you?"

"Enlighten me," Vegeta said sarcastically. Cooler stared blankly at him for a moment before grinning.

"You already know. You came to the same conclusion I did, Vegeta. You are not as stupid as most of your compatriots are. You and your wife were definitely made for each other. I'm sure you hear those words a lot," Cooler said.

"What makes you think I came to any sort of conclusion?"

"You're having a hard time coming to terms with the conclusion. I picked up the queen's ship. She should be here in..."

"... two days," Vegeta said. Cooler nodded.

"How right you are. Perhaps you should call her," he said. A moment of tense silence passed between the two giant powerhouses. Then Cooler smirked. "It's eating away at you, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The fact that she is going to die, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it."

* * *

Bulma rubbed her hand across the sleek metal of her newest invention. It was really more of a completed project of her father's. For some reason, Bulma had been compelled to complete it as she traveled to Namek. She was not even sure if this particular machine would serve any purpose. If anything, this invention would become more of a hazard than anything else.

_Why did I make such a thing_? Bulma thought as she glanced over it. _It's not like I can even test it up here, either_.

"So, we can't test it?" Brolly asked from next to Bulma. He watched as some techs covered the machine up. Bulma picked up a towel and shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because then we'll be stranded in the middle of space for a while." Bulma wiped oil from her hands. "We'll have to wait until we land in order to test it. We'd have to leave the vicinity of the fleet, though. I don't know the range of this thing, yet." Bulma pulled the pin holding her hair together out and shook it down.

"We'll be arriving in two hours, my queen. Do you wish to call the king?" Brolly asked. Bulma smirked and shook her head.

"I'm sure he already knows I'm on the way. I bet he's pretty pissed, too. If he hasn't called me by now, he's waiting until I get there to give me a peace of his mind." Bulma picked up a tiny wristband. It had a watch-like object on it. "Look. I made a pocket-sized one, too."

"Why?" Brolly asked. Bulma shrugged as she tried it on her right wrist.

"Don't know. Something just told me to make one. Plus, I had some extra parts. Ha! It fits." She held her arm up so Brolly could see. Brolly nodded. "I'm beat. Don't bother me until we're landing toni..."

Suddenly, one of Bulma's techs rushed into the lab, nearly knocking her down as she tried to leave. She stepped back into Brolly. Just as she was about to yell at him, he spoke up.

"Queen Bulma, the king wishes to speak to you," the tech said. Bulma smirked and stood upright.

"He does, does he? Well, you go tell the ki..."

"He says it's urgent, your majesty," the tech said. Bulma crossed her arms and looked at Brolly. Brolly nodded. Bulma sighed and started to walk to the front of the ship. When she arrived, she saw Vegeta's face live and in color. He was glaring down at the control room in what looked like malice. When he saw Bulma, he attempted to soften his face somewhat. It did not work.

"Hello, husband. We meet again," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Enough, woman. I've come for a favor," Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"A favor, you say? Are you asking or demanding?"

"This is important, woman. Your life may be at stake as you grow nearer to a planet you're not supposed to be in the vicinity of," he said through clenched teeth. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. What is it, your majesty?"

"We have reason to believe that Frieza is using some kind of cloaking device out in space. Do you think you can get around it and tell us exactly where he is?" Vegeta asked. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Do I think... Are you kidding me? That's simple! My techs can do that!" Bulma looked down at one of them. They were already on it. After about five minutes, one of them turned around and looked at Bulma. He shook his head wearily.

"We can't get a lock, your highness. Every time we get close, it crashes. There's some sort of encryption..." He was cut off by Bulma's loud sigh. She threw her hands up and walked over to the main computer. She nearly pushed him out of his chair and began typing furiously. Every time she came to a block, she opened it. Her techs gathered around her to watch. In two minutes flat, the red screen turned green. Bulma stood up and glared at her techs.

"Amateurs, all of you," she mumbled. Then she looked back at Vegeta. "The cloaking device should be disabled for the foreseeable future. I planted a virus in it that they should not be able to get rid of for a very long time. Can you see where Frieza is now?"

Vegeta looked away from Bulma for a moment. A few seconds passed and his frown deepened. Bulma did not like the look on his face at all. She stepped forward, never taking her eyes off of him. Vegeta finally looked back at her.

"Vegeta, _**WHERE**_ is Frieza?" she asked.

"Waiting for you, it seems," he said.

"What?"

"He is hovering just above the planet, doing nothing. Don't do anything, woman," Vegeta said.

"But, Vegeta..." Bulma stopped as his face disappeared and Frieza's took form. Bulma frowned. "Frieza," she muttered. The metallic alien smirked at her.

"You've been a naughty girl again, queen. Have you been tampering with my computers?" he asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. Frieza smiled.

"You know, queen, I could just step outside of my ship and blow Namek to bits with just my index finger." Frieza held up his right hand's index finger. Bulma smirked.

"Bullshit. We both know you haven't got enough power for that. Given its mass, the best you could do is blow off a nice-sized chunk of Namek," she said. Frieza ground his teeth together. Having received her desired reaction, Bulma sighed. "Why won't you leave me alone, Frieza?"

"Because you will fix my body, queen," he said.

"I don't have to do anything. And I won't," Bulma said as she looked away from him. It was Frieza's turn to smile.

"I did not interrupt your conversation with your husband, did I?" he asked. Bulma glanced back at Frieza. "Apparently not. Well, I suppose it's too late now. By the time I land, he'll be dead and you'll be powerless to stop it. Cheerio, queen." Frieza's face disappeared.

Bulma stood in shock of what Frieza had just said. After his words washed over her, she looked at Brolly.

"Get this ship moving as fast as possible. Warn Vegeta and Cooler right now, although they probably already know. I'm going to change clothes." Bulma left the room quickly.

* * *

Vegeta stood outside as he watched Frieza's ship land miles away from his fleet. Several smaller pods landed as well. He turned on his scouter. For some reason, he could not pick up very many men in Frieza's army. He could only pick up a hundred or so. Frieza could not possibly consider fighting them with only a hundred men. Something was definitely not right. Then Vegeta heard the sound of another ship entering the atmosphere. It was a much smaller ship and he recognized it as one of Bulma's.

_Damn woman_, he thought. He turned to go back inside his ship. Kakarrot was waiting for him.

"Kakarrot, I'm going to greet the queen. Alert me if anything significant happens. You're in charge," he said. Kakarrot nodded. Vegeta turned around and left the same way he came.

* * *

Bulma was somehow the first one off her ship. Brolly chased after her. He grabbed her arm and Bulma shook him off. She glanced around, searching for any sign of life.

"My queen, it is not safe for you to be out here," Brolly said in hushed tones.

"Brolly, I'm going to find my husband with or without you. Why don't you go make yourself useful and help my techs out with my invention, hm? They could use a big, strong Saiyan like you," she said. Brolly sighed.

"I'm not leaving you, your majesty. You know that."

"I know. But, I'm not backing down from this." Bulma turned around only to step right into a solid chest. She wobbled a bit before an arm slid around her waist. She looked up into dark eyes, one being covered with a green screen. It took her a moment to realize who she was looking at. When it registered, she sighed with relief. "Vegeta," she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta glared at Brolly. The taller Saiyan got the hint and went back on the ship. Vegeta placed his other arm on Bulma's back and squeezed her almost as tightly as she was hugging him.

"You're not supposed to be here," Vegeta said into her hair. Bulma pulled back away from him. Then her hand went flying across his face. Vegeta was in such a state of shock at the slap that he actually allowed his head to turn from the impact. It was the hardest that she had ever hit him before. Bulma stomped off away from him and crossed her arms. She walked further away from the ship into the grassy plain.

"I'll go wherever I damn well please, thank you very much." Bulma watched as Vegeta approached her. "You just left without saying goodbye to me or Trunks."

"I said goodbye to the boy. I had to. He saw me leaving," Vegeta mumbled as he got closer to her ear. Bulma sighed.

"You actually said bye to the baby instead of me? So Trunks gets higher billing than I do? Vegeta, you... you... you suck!" Bulma yelled.

"I suck?" Vegeta asked while raising an eyebrow. Bulma sighed again and shook her head. She turned her head to kiss Vegeta. Just as they were about to do so, Vegeta pushed her down on the grassy plain.

"Ow, Vegeta! Wha..."

Vegeta was now engaged in a heated fight between someone, or something, dressed in all back. It appeared to be a being of some sort. All Bulma could make out were its blue eyes. The rest of its face was covered. Vegeta punched the being off of him and got to his feet. Bulma got to hers.

"Get back on the ship, woman," Vegeta said quietly, never taking his eyes off of the being. Bulma just stood there for a moment, still watching the being. Something was familiar about the way it moved; the way it carried itself. "Woman! Ship! Now!" Vegeta yelled as the being came after him. Bulma blinked out of her stupor and nodded. She turned to run.

Something hard and heavy that felt like a metal box ran into Bulma. She was taken to the ground for the second time in five minutes. After shaking off her initial lightheadedness, she turned her head to see her assailant. It was also a being dressed in all black. Bulma saw that this one had the iciest of blue eyes.

_Just like Eighteen_, she thought. Bulma tried to push the being off of her. _It's a little stronger than Eighteen, though_. Bulma got off one solid kick in the mid-section of the being. It seemed a bit dazed for the moment. Bulma scrambled to her feet and began running to her ship. She did not realize just how far she had walked from it.

* * *

Vegeta grabbed his assailant by the head and pulled. Its hood came off as it tried to free itself. Once it did, Vegeta caught sight of its face. It appeared to be human. But what caught Vegeta completely off guard was the fact that it looked exactly like Seventeen. The Seventeen look-a-alike Vegeta's moment of hesitation and knocked him from the air into the rocks below.

* * *

Bulma slowed her running a bit when she saw Vegeta go headfirst into some rocks. She shook off her discomfort. She knew Vegeta could take care of himself. She picked up her speed again. Then she was tackled again. Bulma coughed a bit, feeling a few ribs crack at the impact on the ground. The being was hitting her incredibly hard. She managed to get to her feet and grabbed the being by the head. She yanked as hard as she could and its hood came off like a sock. Bulma gasped.

"Eighteen?" she whispered. The sound of rocks crumbling broke their staring match and Vegeta shot up towards the fake Seventeen. They began trading blows and blasts again. Bulma watched the fake Eighteen approach her. Bulma backed up.

_This can't be Eighteen. That can't be Seventeen. They're human and on Earth. They have to be machines. That's the only way_... Bulma looked down at her right wrist. _No risk in not trying_. She flipped it open and turned the switch halfway while still backing up.

"Uh, Vegeta! Need a little help!" Bulma yelled. She inhaled deeply, finding it harder to breathe. A beeping sound made her sigh with reprieve.

* * *

Vegeta looked to his left and saw Bulma in danger of being killed or captured; he was not sure. He had to find a way of getting rid of this Seventeen look-a-like. He blasted the fake Seventeen backwards and took off towards Bulma as quickly as he could. What happened next was something that not even he would be able to quite explain.

Bulma flipped the switch on her wristband further. A blue wave of electrical energy was emitted from the tiny device on the wristband. The four in the immediate vicinity were blinded for a moment. A tremendous shockwave that knocked Bulma and the Eighteen look-a-like off their feet followed a few seconds afterwards. Trees bent and the grass bent. Vegeta hung in the hair, covering his face.

Bulma sat up. She realized almost immediately that her arm was broken and merely winced in agitation. Her chest was killing her and it was becoming harder to breathe by the second. She looked at the fake Eighteen. She sat up at the same time Vegeta landed. Vegeta began forming a ball in his hand. The fake Eighteen tried to defend herself by forming one of her own, but found that she could not. Her power was totally depleted.

"It worked," Bulma whispered. "Destroy the bitch but don't destroy her," she muttered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He picked up the imitation Eighteen and destroyed her head. He next destroyed the fake Seventeen as the android tried to run. He picked up Bulma with one arm and dragged the android with the other.

When they arrived back at the ship, they found that nothing on the ship was working. At least, nothing electrical was working. Brolly found the king and queen. He took the android from Vegeta and let Vegeta take Bulma to her chambers.

"You don't have any of your miracle beans here, woman?" Vegeta asked as he went through her drawers. Bulma breathed heavily as she shook her head from the bed.

"I gave them all to the army. The others are still in post-production. That little weapon is pretty powerful, huh?" she whispered sleepily. Vegeta looked over at her.

"What the hell was it? It should never be used again. Nothing is working on this damn ship now because of it!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma winced.

"EMP," Bulma sighed out.

"A what?"

"An electromagnetic pulse. It emits a...

"I know what it does. Why would you create something like that?"

"I didn't create it. I finished it. That was just the pocket-sized one, actually. The big one is still on the ship, I think. We almost got killed back there. Well, I did. If I hadn't used it, I'd be taking a dirt nap right about now," Bulma said while trying to sit up. "You don't carry a bean with you?" Vegeta thought for a moment. He reached inside his armor and pulled out a tiny bag. There was a bean inside. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Hm. Must've forgotten about it," he said.

"Whatever." Bulma took it and ate it. She made a face. "These things are horrible."

"Those machines. They must be Frieza's new army," Vegeta said. Bulma looked confused.

"What makes you think that?"

"I scanned Frieza's ships when he arrived. There were only about one hundred men that I could pick up. While I was fighting the one who resembled Seventeen, I could not get a reading on his energy. That's why I could not even tell they were coming. It was a complete surprise attack." Vegeta smirked. "Frieza is a clever one."

"Not funny."

"Come to the camp, woman. It'll be far safer there. I have no idea why you landed all the way out here."

"Hey! I wasn't the one driving. Besides, I have to get all my systems up and running again. We're completely defenseless because of the use of my little machine." Bulma pointed at her wrist. "I can't believe it actually broke my damn arm."

"Maybe you should let someone else use that," Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head fervently.

"Hell no! This is my lifeline. What am I going to use when I'm in trouble? It's not like I can call you every time. You won't always be there, will you?"

They stared at each other for an extremely long time after those words were uttered. Vegeta sat down next to Bulma and stared her in the eye.

"No. But, I can try."


	46. Chapter 46: Trade Off

**Empire**

**Chapter 46: Trade Off**

* * *

Vegeta stared down at Bulma's sleeping form. He touched her shoulder as he kneeled. Bulma's eyes opened slowly. She took in her husband's darkened form. She rose up slowly on her elbows and yawned.

"What is it, Vegeta?" She felt sticky and noticed the tremendous heat in the room. Even Vegeta's hair was somewhat lax. "Why is it so hot?" she asked. Vegeta smirked.

"I don't know about the rest of this ship, but we made it that way in this room. The power still isn't back up in this rust bucket. I'm going to check on the main camp. I'll be back to get you if your systems aren't back up soon." Vegeta stood up. Bulma sat up quickly and pulled on his arm. Vegeta looked down at her. He watched her stand, pulling the bed sheet with her. "What, woman?"

"Um..." Bulma paused. She proceeded to throw her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I love you," she whispered in his neck.

Vegeta blinked, a little shocked at her emotion. Why was she getting so sentimental? He was just going back to the base for a moment or two. Sighing, he managed to peel her off of him. They met each other's eyes.

"You've held it together this long, woman. Don't turn to mush on me now," he said. It came out a little harsher than he intended it to, and he immediately wanted to start over. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him in the darkness.

_Why did I expect anything more_? she asked herself. She stepped away from Vegeta. Seeing her displeasure, Vegeta pulled her back to him.

"I will be back," he said. Bulma stared at him.

"Okay," she murmured. Vegeta stared at her for a moment longer before walking away. Bulma sank to the bed, watching him go.

* * *

Outside the ship, Vegeta met up with Brolly. The larger Saiyan was patrolling the area like a hawk. He technically spotted the moody king first. He made his way over and inclined his head slightly.

"Your majesty," he said.

"I will be back. Keep an eye on the woman. Make sure she doesn't wander off," Vegeta said. He seemed slightly distracted.

"Yes, sire." Brolly watched as Vegeta took to the skies.

Vegeta fiddled with his scouter as he flew medium speed. It was just starting to get its power back the further he got away from "ground zero" of Bulma's attack. Vegeta sighed as he finally got the thing to turn back on.

_Piece of trash. I don't know why we're so dependent on these things. Saiyans are perfectly capable of communicating without them_, he thought in an annoyed fashion. It was not a common practice, but Saiyans were gifted telepathically. The problem was that it came more natural to some than others. _What to do about the woman_...

Bulma's presence was not necessarily a problem. Her newest "toy" was to some extent handy. The problem was that it was also extremely problematic when it came to their side as well. Nothing seemed to work for hours after it was used. Not to mention that the small one was so powerful that it broke her arm. What bothered Vegeta the most was that he knew he could not always be there for her. He trusted Brolly enough with her life, but he knew she felt safest with him and he felt the same way.

_Damnit. I swear she's nothing but a nuisance sometimes_, Vegeta cursed.

The king was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to take notice of his surroundings. All of his senses were focused on what was in front of him for that moment. It was too late when he noticed two beings coming at him in both sides of his peripheral vision. He had no chance to defend himself from the one coming from behind him. Before he could react to protect himself, he managed to throw his scouter. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bulma smiled as the power came back on. She clapped and looked around at her techs. They were all sweaty and exhausted. Bulma then looked at Brolly. It had been hours since Vegeta had left. She approached the burly Saiyan and pulled him over to the side.

"Did Vegeta say how long he would be gone?" Bulma asked. Brolly shook his head. Bulma hummed to herself. Then she looked over at the pilot, Crenia. "Crenia, take us to the main camp," she said. Crenia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were waiting for the king's return," she said. Bulma shrugged.

"Let's surprise him. We planned on going over there anyway. Just keep the ship low. We don't want to be spotted." She turned and walked off. She went immediately to her lab.

* * *

The destroyed body of the fake Eighteen was laid out on a table. Bulma put on a pair of gloves and picked up some tools. Juxto and Kamala were with her. She began to dissect the android piece by piece. She finally came to the power source, which was where the heart should be on a normal human.

"It looks like this gel is what powers it," Kamala said, sticking her finger in the blue substance. It turned to dust when Kamala removed her hand. "It is burned out."

"Yes. That pulse seems to have fried it. It doesn't look like the source ever runs out, though. It just spins round and round, like a whirlwind," Bulma said while motioning to a small fan just below the fried gel. She looked down further and jumped back.

"What is it?" Juxto said, catching her. Bulma pointed to the abdomen of the android. Juxto released the queen and peered inside. "A bomb."

"It's disabled, though. You needn't be afraid, your majesty." Kamala looked closer at it. "It's pretty powerful from the looks of it. It could've taken out a chunk of this planet," she said. Bulma sighed.

"That's comforting to know. At least I know the pulse disables it. But, Vegeta was having a hard time with just one of them. Will the other Elites stand a chance?" she asked.

"The way you told the story, the king was taken by surprise. He technically was not ready to fight. So, we don't have an accurate reading on what these things can actually do. All we know is that they have an unlimited power supply. Saiyans don't. We do get tired and need rest. The more powerful our attack, the more energy it takes. These things can fight forever," Juxto said. Bulma looked over at the larger pulse.

"I really wish I knew the range of that thing. But the little one was so powerful alone. The aftershock was enough to almost knock Vegeta out of the sky. Who knows what this will do."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Bulma's ship landed in the midst of the base. Kakarrot and Raditz exited the main ship of Vegeta's fleet, hoping to meet their king. Instead, all they got was their queen and her truculent bodyguard. Bulma met them with a smile on her face. Her smile faltered for a moment when she noticed that her frowning husband was not with them. She crossed her arms.

"Hello, you two. Is the king inside sulking because I didn't wait for his return?" she asked. Kakarrot and Raditz exchanged confused glances. Raditz looked back at Bulma first.

"We thought he was with you, your majesty," he replied.

"Yeah. Vegeta hasn't come back here," Kakarrot piped.

Bulma's arms dropped to her sides. She continued to stare blankly at the two Saiyans for a moment in silence. Then she glanced around the camp. She spotted the unmistakable form of Cooler's ship and stalked over to it. Brolly sighed and followed her. The queen marched right up the ramp and pushed her way past Cooler's soldiers. She found Cooler's chambers easily and banged on the door. Denni answered.

"Your high..."

"Cooler!" Bulma yelled, shoving Denni out of the way. Denni, not expecting the force of Bulma's thrust, nearly fell on the floor. Cooler came out from wherever he had been hiding and smiled at the queen. Bulma stepped further inside and narrowed her eyes at the pale alien.

"Ah, my queen. I always knew you'd come back to me," he said.

"Cut the shit. Where the hell is my husband?" Bulma asked. Denni looked at Cooler. Cooler merely shrugged.

"He is not on the camp?"

"Do not be an idiot, Cooler. I wouldn't ask the question if he was. Where is he?" Bulma asked again. Cooler looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smirked and walked past Bulma. "Where are you going?"

"Just follow me, queen."

* * *

Cooler led Bulma to his control room. Cooler whispered something to one of his soldiers. It did not take long for the pasty face of Frieza to appear on the screen. Cooler smiled at his younger brother. The same, disgusting expression appeared on Frieza's face.

"Little brother, I believe you have been a naughty, naughty boy," Cooler said. Frieza's grin grew wider. Bulma squeezed her fists together. She almost stepped forward into Frieza's line of sight, but refrained when Brolly touched her soldier.

"I have, big brother. I have." Frieza sat back in his seat. "How do you know of my transgressions?"

"I didn't. You just told me," Cooler said. Frieza's smile disappeared for a moment. It appeared almost as quickly and he straightened up in his seat.

"I know she's there, Cooler. Let me see her," Frieza said. Cooler crossed his arms.

"I don't think she wa..."

"Where the hell is my husband, you insignificant pissant?" Bulma asked loudly as she shrugged off Brolly and stepped forward. Frieza blinked as he noticed the anger she was radiating.

"All in good time, queen," he said. Bulma shook her head.

"Now, Frieza. Show me Vegeta now," Bulma said through grit teeth.

"It doesn't matter how menacing you make yourself sound, queen. You'll see him when I want you to. I suggest you play by my rules at this point in time if you want your little monkey to live," Frieza said. Bulma bit her tongue and crossed her arms. Seeing her acquiescence, Frieza smirked. "Now, I want to propose something to you."

"And what is that?" Bulma asked.

"A trade."

"A what?"

"A trade. It's not too hard for your brain to understand, is it?" Frieza asked. Bulma uncrossed her arms.

"What are we trading?"

"You come to me and your people get," the screen changed and Vegeta's bloody and bruised body was brought into the picture, "_**THIS**_ back. Why in this godforsaken universe you would want him back is beyond me, though."

Bulma tried not to show any emotion as she took in the view of her beaten husband. Three of the androids were holding him down. It seemed to be the female androids, too. She idly wondered for a moment how her husband had let himself become so thrashed. It clicked when she noticed something around his neck. She had seen it once before during her time on Frieza's planet when she was younger.

_Energy compressor. He can't even defend himself properly_, she thought while trying to keep a stiff upper lip. _I can't look at him like this_, she told herself. But, she found it harder and harder to tear her eyes away from Vegeta. He had not yet looked up at the screen to see her, but she could tell he knew she was there. She knew exactly what he was thinking. _Look at me, stubborn ass! Show me a little life! I don't pity you_.

"I am waiting for an answer, queen," Frieza said. Bulma snapped out of her trance unnoticeably. She managed to take her eyes off of her husband and glare back at Frieza.

"You want a trade, huh? Me for Vegeta?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta finally look up. Bulma's eyes shot towards him. He glared at her through the blood on his face. No words left his mouth, but Bulma knew what he was saying. She swallowed, suddenly wishing that she could not read his facial expressions. Bulma shook her head so that only Vegeta could see. He just continued to stare at her. Her eyes softened and she shook her head again. Vegeta's frown only deepened in what appeared to be irritation to the outsider.

_Don't make me do this, Vegeta_, Bulma thought. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. She sighed and looked at Frieza.

"No," she stated.

Everyone in the room blinked in utter shock. Bulma would normally lay her head on a silver platter for Vegeta and vice versa. There was never a time when either would not try to save the other. When that one word of defiance had come out of Bulma's mouth with so much conviction, everyone had literally stopped breathing for a moment.

"What?" Frieza asked.

"I do not and did not stutter. There will be no trade, Frieza. Besides, you have breached war protocol by taking a hostage before the terms of war were set. By law, in the absence of the king, I am the ruler of the Saiyan Empire, thus making me the commander of the Saiyan army," Bulma said quickly.

"Wait..."

"Good day, Frieza." Bulma turned on her heel and walked out, leaving everyone in her turbulent wake.

* * *

Frieza severed the connection with his brother, looking somewhat aghast. He turned around and glared at Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. Frieza stood up and stalked over to the injured king. He wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and held him off of the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" he demanded. Vegeta spat blood up.

"It means that my woman is a lot braver than you give her credit for." Frieza squeezed harder. "Did you really think she would just cave in because of me? She's a Saiyan queen that just happens to be of human flesh," Vegeta struggled to say.

"I should kill you," Frieza said.

"What would you bargain with then? She definitely wouldn't give in to you if I was dead," Vegeta said. Frieza threw Vegeta back into the wall as the king chuckled. "You've committed a hajde."

"What the hell is that?"

"It means that you've pissed my woman off," Vegeta said cryptically.

* * *

Bulma walked quickly and determinedly back to the main ship. Brolly was almost struggling to keep up with her. She stared straight ahead. The outside edges of her eyes were beginning to blur and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Your majesty, slow down," Brolly said from behind her.

"Can't, Brolly. I'll stop when I make it to Vegeta's room." Bulma marched up the ramp to the main ship. Kakarrot and Raditz were waiting at the top. They looked worried when they saw Bulma's face. "Frieza has the king," she stated calmly as she passed them. Kakarrot and Raditz looked at each other. Then they started following her, blocking Brolly. Brolly sighed and stayed behind them.

"He has Vegeta? What do we do now?" Kakarrot exclaimed.

"I'm in charge, Kakarrot. I am queen, after all," Bulma said stiffly.

"But..." Raditz began. Bulma stopped and whirled on the both of them. She looked up at the taller men with smoldering eyes.

"But what? I'm human? Is that it?" She took a step forward. "Listen here, Saiyans. I am your queen whether you like it or not. In the absence of your fearless leader, I am the so-called head honcho. And if you don't like it, you can go to hell. Do I make myself clear?" she said loudly.

"Yes, your majesty," Kakarrot and Raditz said together. Bulma nodded.

"Good. Now, I have an idea that doesn't require brute strength. I believe I have again one-upped Frieza." Bulma started to turn around but she stopped suddenly. Kakarrot raised an eyebrow. "Call all the men together including Cooler's. We have to get Vege..." Bulma's eyes drooped and she passed out cold. Kakarrot caught her before she hit the ground. Brolly stepped forward and looked down at her as Kakarrot held her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Kakarrot asked.

"Overwhelmed. Take her to the king's chambers. I'll begin doing as she commands. And don't ever question her again," Brolly said, eyeing Raditz. The two nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Vegeta sat in a cold, dark cell. His tail lashed threateningly back and forth behind him. He felt cramped and highly uncomfortable. He could deal with the immense pain he was in; he'd felt worse. But, he was highly claustrophobic. Saiyans did not cope well with being in closed spaces for too long. That was part of the reason why they were put into sleep when they went into their space pods. They would go insane if they were awake. If his ankle was not sprained horribly, he would probably be pacing the room like a caged tiger, waiting to pounce.

_I have got to get out of here_, the king thought cantankerously. Vegeta touched the metal collar around his neck. No matter how hard he tried, he could not gather enough power to rip the thing off. _And I'll kill whoever made this thing and put it on me_.

Vegeta's coal eyes flew to the door of the dark room. Several locks were unlocked before the heavy metal door opened slowly. An android entered first, glaring down at Vegeta. Then an old man entered. Vegeta instantly realized that this man was a human. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. The old man stopped for a moment before smiling down at Vegeta.

"I want to ask you some questions, King Vegeta. Perhaps you will be of some use to me as well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Gero," the man said. Vegeta smirked.

"So you're the old fuckwad that the human delegates were talking about. Humans definitely need to work on their ways of carrying out sentences. I would've killed you when I had the chance. I'm not answering anything so you can get the hell out right now."

"Listen, your majesty. The queen is going to make the trade any way it goes. You and I both know that. But, we both know that she also has some sinister plan to go along with it. She wouldn't do it if she didn't." Dr. Gero stepped toward Vegeta. Vegeta stared up at him with a blank face. "She has some sort of plan. What is it?"

"If she does, she didn't tell me," Vegeta said while pushing on his left hand's broken index finger discreetly. Dr. Gero looked at the android. It shook it's head. Dr. Gero sighed.

"I see. My android tells me that you are telling the truth. How did you escape the first two androids we sent out there?"

"I killed both," Vegeta stated plainly. He did not bother pushing on his index finger for this one. It was not a lie. He had in fact killed both androids. All Bulma did was disable the power mechanism. Other than that, Vegeta had destroyed them. Dr. Gero bit his lip.

_How could this one Saiyan be that powerful? Something is not right. The king cannot be __**THAT**__ powerful, could he_? Dr. Gero asked himself. He noticed the small smirk on the king's face and inhaled sharply.

"That is all, King Vegeta." Dr. Gero turned and left along with the android.

* * *

Bulma turned her head in her sleep. Something bright shone in her face and caused her to open her eyes. She squinted when she opened them. As the light dimmed slightly, she noticed a shining ball in the corner of Vegeta's dark room. She sat up off of his bed and shook her head.

_I must've blacked out. Good job, Bulma_, she thought dismally. Bulma looked back over at the large orange ball. She stood and walked over to it. There was a single red star on it. She picked it up and examined it.

"To be so large, it's pretty light. I wonder what it's for. Where did Vegeta get such a thing? Is it a toy for Trunks?" Bulma stared at it for a moment longer before a loud knock came at her door. She jumped and dropped the ball on the floor. It rolled away from her and into the wall. Cursing under her breath, she walked to the door and opened it. Raditz stood there.

"Hi, Queen Bulma," he said meekly.

"Are you all ready?" Bulma asked while yawning. Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes'm. We're waiting for you outside," he said. Bulma nodded.

"I want Cooler, Brolly, Crenia, Bardock, you, and Kakarrot in the control room. We're going to call Frieza. Tell my techs to 'charge it.' They'll know what it means," Bulma said. Raditz stood there for a moment. Bulma looked back at him. "Move, Raditz!"

"Yes'm." He ran off. Bulma turned back inside Vegeta's room. She went to his closet to find something to wear. When she turned on the light, she smiled.

_Nothing like dressing the part_, she thought.

Five minutes later, Bulma walked in the control room while pinning her hair up. Everyone looked at her. She winked at Crenia and kept walking. She sat down in the center of the room and swiveled around in the big chair.

"Call him. Say nothing while I speak," she said straightforwardly. Crenia nodded and did as she was told. Cooler came and sat next to Bulma. "What is it, Cooler?"

"What are you doing, queen?" Cooler asked. Bulma smirked at him.

"In due time, Cooler. In due time," Bulma said as Frieza's face popped up. "Ah, Frieza. It's been _**SO**_ long," she said mockingly.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated, queen," Frieza said dryly. "Is there something you wish to say to me, queen?"

"Yes, there is. I've decided to make that little trade with you, Frieza," Bulma said. Frieza looked confused.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I kid you not, Frieza. I will make the trade. The only request I have is that we make the trade here." Bulma crossed her arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Frieza appeared slightly apprehensive of Bulma's request. But, here was his only chance to get her. He nodded slowly with his eyes narrowed.

"Twenty minutes, queen. Be outside," he said.

"But of course, Frieza." The connection was severed.

Bulma closed her eyes and counted in her mind.

"Are you out of your mind?" Brolly asked.

"Three seconds. That came sooner than expected," Bulma said lackadaisically.

"That's not funny, queen. I actually agree with him," Cooler said. Bulma put a hand to her chest and feigned surprise.

"Aw, Cooler. I didn't know you cared." She stood up and began to leave the room. Everyone exchanged confounded glances before starting to follow her. Bulma made it all the way to her ship with them all following her in silence. She entered her small lab and saw the large object she had completed glowing. She smiled and faced her "followers."

Kakarrot was holding his mouth open in awe. Brolly did not look surprised, but he did look slightly apprehensive of the intimidating object. Cooler just crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Bulma.

"What is that atrocity, queen?"

"That, my good sir, is a little toy I completed. It will come in handy to us. The problem is using it will also be somewhat of an impediment to us. Your brother has these little androids," Bulma uncovered the android that Vegeta had destroyed, "that have unlimited power supplies. You do not have unlimited power. My machine can 'fry' their internal power supply, making them useless. There are several negative aspects to this, as well," Bulma said.

"Like what?" Cooler asked.

"Well, this thing gives off a ridiculously powerful shockwave. The miniature one broke my arm and nearly knocked Vegeta, who was several hundred feet away from me, out of the sky." Bulma noticed Raditz looking thoughtful.

"That's what that small rumble was? I thought it was just an earthquake of some sort."

"So, you felt it the shock all the way here, but the pulse did not travel this far," Bulma whispered.

"Pulse? You mean something that scrambled several of my computers for hours?" Cooler asked, sounding annoyed. Bulma smiled and looked at Juxto. He passed her a pen and paper and she began scribbling quickly. Cooler peered over her shoulder, trying to decipher the equations on the paper. He rolled his eyes.

"This machine alone can probably reach somewhere into space, depending on the strength of Namek's own magnetic field. Bulma, you are a genius!" Bulma turned towards Kamala. The Saiyan tech handed her a small round object. Bulma took it and put it on the inside of her hand.

"What's that?" Kakarrot asked.

"When I press this button, it will alert Kamala and Juxto to flip the switch on this monstrosity. Now, when it's used, every electrical object will be rendered useless, including your scouters. It'll eventually wear off, but it will take a while. Who knows; perhaps Frieza will stop working," Bulma said evilly. Cooler smirked.

"Conniving little thing, aren't you? Always one step ahead of him," he said. Bulma smiled as they left the lab.

* * *

Bulma stood outside of the main ship. Brolly and Kakarrot stood in front of her with Raditz and Cooler on either side of her. She felt like a caged animal. Sighing, she felt some sort of wind above her head and glanced up. A small ship was hovering above them. She coughed at the dust being swirled up as the ship landed several hundred feet away.

"Is that your brother?" she asked Cooler. Cooler nodded. "Knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he? Why couldn't he just fly here?"

"He is toting cargo, isn't he?" Cooler asked dryly. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked back ahead of her.

A few minutes later, Frieza appeared ahead of them with several of his men. They were five peculiar looking men that Bulma had never seen before. She tried to peer between Kakarrot and Brolly's bulky bodies. Then Bulma spotted three androids holding a bloodied Vegeta behind Frieza. Frowning, she tried to push her way through Kakarrot and Brolly.

"Not yet, Bulma," Kakarrot whispered. Bulma glared up at him. She relaxed back and crossed her arms.

* * *

Frieza glanced around, not seeing the queen in sight. He just saw the two Saiyans standing in front of him, looking menacing as they spotted their king. Frieza held up a hand and everyone stopped. They stood at least twenty feet from each other. Cooler stepped around Brolly to face his brother. Frieza smirked.

"Hello, brother," he said.

"Frieza, I see you still know how to follow directions. I see you've brought your little bodyguards with you," Cooler said, referring to the five aliens. Frieza nodded. "Now, give us the king, and we'll give you the queen."

Here, Vegeta glanced up. He had not been told why he was being brought back to his camp. He searched around for Bulma. He did not see her around. Then he squinted between Brolly and Kakarrot. He could see the glimmer of aqua that was her hair.

_What the hell is she doing? She's not supposed to be doing this_? Vegeta thought. He tried to get out of the grasp of the androids, but he still had no power. One of them jerked his wrist. Vegeta stopped moving at the pain and continued to watch the scene unfold.

"She's..."

"I'm here." Bulma stepped around Brolly, cutting Cooler off. Cooler sighed and turned to face her. Bulma did not move any further than Brolly's side. "I'll come to you if you send Vegeta as I come. Deal?" she asked. Frieza looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How do I know you won't turn tail and run, queen?"

"You have my word, Frieza," Bulma said. Frieza let out a short cackle.

"Your _**WORD**_? Your _**WORD**_ comes cheap these days, queen. Why am I to trust anything you say?" he asked. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"I do not bargain with my husband's life and he does not bargain with mine. As I stated before, you have my word," she said sternly. Frieza nodded.

"Fine. Slow and steady, queen. No one but you." Frieza turned towards the androids. They pushed Vegeta forward.

Vegeta stumbled for a second before regaining his composure. He glared back at the androids before walking forward. Then he turned his murderous glare towards his wife.

Bulma swallowed and started walking. She knew she would get the death glare of her life from Vegeta, but she had no idea it would be this bad. He was looking at her as if she had just sold her soul to the devil. In a way, she probably had. But, he had no idea what was about to happen. Bulma just tried to appear lackadaisical. Everything would be all right in a moment, would it not?

The two met halfway and paused for a moment. Bulma brushed her hand up against his and he turned to look at her again. For some reason, in that moment, both had the exact same feeling: fright beyond belief. Bulma met Vegeta's eyes for a moment and then turned to face Frieza.

Everything happened so fast that no one had time to react. A white-hot beam shot directly through the left side of Bulma's chest, right where her heart would be. Having only been hit with an energy beam once in her life, she had no idea what being hit internally felt like. It took a moment for Bulma to even realize that she was hit. She just put a hand to her chest and touched the tiny hole. She looked at the blood on her fingers. Then she glanced at Vegeta.

"I've been hit."


	47. Chapter 47: Heaven Can Wait

**Empire**

**Chapter 47: Heaven Can Wait**

* * *

Bulma blinked. She realized that she had somehow fallen on the ground. She raised her left hand slightly and saw the blood on it. She turned her head and saw Vegeta. He was saying something to her, but Bulma could not hear him. Instead, Bulma felt around in her right hand. She felt the little object that Kamala had given her. She squeezed it as tight as her frail body would allow her to. Then she blinked again, seeing a faint glow of gold in the corner of her eye before closing them for a final time.

* * *

The Elder Namek hummed slightly. Nail and Piccolo looked at him. They were in the center of the camp, surrounded by ships and a small battalion of Saiyan soldiers. Nail glanced over at Piccolo who shrugged. Then Nail looked back at his charge.

"What is it, Elder?" he asked.

"The queen," the Elder said slowly. He sounded sad. Dende pushed his way between Nail and Piccolo. Hassan followed him. They looked up at the Elder at the mention of Bulma.

"Queen Bulma? What happened, Elder?" Dende asked. The Elder looked down at the two young ones. They stared up at him with large eyes. "Nothing bad happened to her, did it? It didn't really happen, did it? Tell us, Elder!" Dende yelled.

"I am sorry, young ones. The queen has left this plane. However," the Elder looked back up, "I think we should brace ourselves," he said.

"Brace ourselves?" The words were barely out of Piccolo's mouth before a giant wave of electromagnetic energy flew through all of them. They all shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light. The wave was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving them looking somewhat dazed and confused. Piccolo looked around at all the Saiyans that were guarding them.

The Saiyans had been wearing scouters. They immediately threw the mini-computers away from their faces, wincing in pain. Apparently, they had melted because of the wave. The Nameks looked around at the ships. They too seemed to be malfunctioning, but they still managed to stand upright. Nail and Piccolo looked at the Elder.

"Elder, what's going on?" Nail asked.

"Wait for it, my son," the Elder said just as a low rumbling was felt. Nail and Piccolo looked towards the queen's ship, the origin of the rumbling.

An aftershock that felt more like an earthquake rocked the ground of Namek. It shifted the already weak terrain. The sheer magnitude of it was beyond overwhelming; it was breathtaking. The ships around them creaked under the pressure. Everyone was knocked off of their feet. Nail caught the two young ones while Piccolo protected the Elder. The other Nameks all took the skies. The shock lasted for a good ten seconds before it passed.

"What was that?" Nail whispered, sitting the children back on the ground. Piccolo sat the Elder back down. Nail examined the destruction as the shock continued to travel behind them.

"The queen's genius at work." The Elder cleared his throat. "Have the other elders come to me, Piccolo. We must talk and figure out a way to calm the king."

"Calm the king?" Piccolo whispered.

* * *

Frieza levitated in the air. He observed the damage below him. It was odd how something like that could happen out of nowhere. But, what intrigued him the most was how Vegeta had somehow broken free of the energy collar and powered up so quickly. What was this golden aura he was giving off now? And why was he just standing there staring up at him like that? Frieza had noticed that Kakarrot had removed the king's tail while the "transformation" had gone on. Why?

_What the hell is going on_? the alien thought. Frieza's eyes darted over to his brother. Cooler was merely observing the situation with as much interest as he was. Did he know anything about this?

"What is this, Cooler?" Frieza asked. Cooler looked over at Frieza. He shrugged indifferently.

"I haven't the slightest, little brother. I'm just as clueless as you." Cooler looked back down at Vegeta. "Saiyans are quite the interesting species, aren't they? I do believe you've triggered something in the king. Perhaps you made him mad by killing his beloved. Why did you do that, by the way?"

"I have other ways of getting what I want. She's not the only one with a brain in this universe," Frieza said. Cooler smiled.

"So little you know, little brother. Perhaps you should inquire as to what just happened." Cooler began to descend to the ground.

* * *

Vegeta turned his head to the side.

"Raditz," he growled. Raditz swallowed.

"Sire?"

"Take the woman's body back to the ship. Kakarrot?"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"You had better hope my tail grows back." Vegeta turned his gaze to Frieza next as Raditz followed orders. "You..." Vegeta watched Frieza lower himself to the ground.

"Yes, Vegeta. _**ME**_. I don't have time to play with you now. You can take out your anger on them for now. I will see you later," Frieza said as he started to turn his back on the Saiyan king. It was too late when he realized that it was the wrong thing to do. He gasped when he noticed the glowing king standing in front of him. Vegeta grabbed Frieza around the neck.

"Kakarrot, Brolly. Take care of those tin cans." Vegeta squeezed Frieza's neck. "The woman was right. You would stop working if she used that machine around you."

"What?" Frieza croaked. "What machine?"

"I'm almost happy she's not here to witness what I'm about to do to you. It'll give her nightmares."

* * *

Cooler watched from a distance the horrendous pain Vegeta inflicted upon his younger brother. In a way, Cooler was very much like his brother in that he preferred to let others do the dirty work. Deep down, he'd known that Frieza would kill Bulma the second he got the chance. He just did not know that he would do it before she would fix him. It was a foolish tactic, to say the least.

But what was this awesome power that Vegeta was exemplifying? It was amazing that he seemed to be in complete control of it. A power like his was dangerous to those who opposed him.

_I can see why Frieza was apprehensive of the Saiyans. Still, it is better to have them on your side than to be against them. Foolish, little brother_, Cooler thought. He winced slightly at the torture Vegeta continued to inflict upon Frieza. It was simply inhumane.

A few moments later, Cooler blinked out of his thoughtful stupor as a metallic arm landed in front of him. He looked up and saw Vegeta standing there. The king limped over to him and passed him.

"And where are you going?" Cooler asked.

"Back to my ship," Vegeta mumbled. Cooler, not really wanting to taste Vegeta's wrath after what he had just witnessed, let the blood-soaked king go without another word. "Brolly, Frieza's ship. No mercy. No prisoners. Bring me that doctor."

"Dead or alive, sire?"

"_**ALIVE**_," Vegeta said. Brolly nodded and walked off.

* * *

Vegeta managed to make it to his room, still glowing. For some reason, his energy was completely sapped. He felt like he had just finished fighting a war when all he had done was completely mangle Frieza. He was mentally tired, not physically. He tried the light in his room, but found it still did not work. He saw the body on his bed, knowing it was his lifeless wife. Vegeta swallowed and limped on his bad ankle towards her.

"Stupid woman," he said as he fell on the floor. The glowing stopped but he did not return to normal. "Look what you've done. You've gotten yourself killed. I was standing right there and did nothing. Right there!" Vegeta punched the wall next to him, putting a hole in it.

_Now what am I going to do? I can't do anything without her_, Vegeta thought. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, a timid knock came at his door. Vegeta turned his head slowly. It took all his willpower not to blow a hole through it and kill whoever was standing on the opposite side. Instead, he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he said gruffly, but it came out terribly hoarse. Vegeta frowned and looked to the side, wondering if it had really been him who had spoken. The door opened, revealing Crenia and a short green alien. Vegeta recognized him as the little Namek who was so fond of Bulma. "What do you want, boy?"

"He says that the Elder Namek wishes to see you," Crenia said. Vegeta looked away.

"I don't wish to see him."

"You have to see him!" Dende said loudly. Vegeta turned his head and glared at the young child. Dende swallowed hard under Vegeta's intense glare. It did not help that the king was covered in blood and oil, either.

"I don't _**HAVE**_ to do a damn thing. Leave me be, boy," Vegeta said. Dende frowned and stepped inside the room. He marched up to Vegeta and grabbed him by the arm. "What the..."

"You need to see the Elder, your majesty," Dende said. Vegeta looked down at Dende. The poor boy's lip was quivering. Vegeta sighed and stood up. Dende smiled.

_Works every time_, he thought.

"Bring the Dragonball." Dende watched the king stand up and walk gingerly over to the Dragonball. He noticed how he favored his ankle. "I can fix that," he said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he bent to get the Dragonball.

"What?"

"Your ankle. I can heal it." Dende placed his hands on Vegeta's ankle. Vegeta got a hot, tingling feeling up and down his foot. After a moment, the pain was gone and Dende stood up straight. "Better?"

"Yeah. Uh, thanks." Vegeta moved his foot around in circles. "Take me to your Elder," he said.

* * *

_This is definitely new_, Bulma thought. She looked from side to side. She stood in front of a large building that reminded her of a courthouse. There were strange, cloud-like objects floating around her. One of them bumped into her from behind. Bulma stumbled to the side. Then she glanced upward. A halo hovered just above her head. _Yes, this is __**DEFINITELY**__ new_.

"There you are!!" a voice called from behind her. Bulma whirled around. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the strangest being coming towards her. Of course, she'd seen her fair share of aliens, so nothing really surprised her anymore. But, the area where she was starting to scare her. The horned man stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "How did you end up all the way over here? You should've arrived in the waiting area," he said as he straightened his glasses.

"Excuse me? Where is 'here' anyway?" Bulma asked, gesturing around her. "And what are these clouds that keep floating around me? They keep touching me and it feels funny." Bulma held her sides while avoiding a cloud. The guy stifled a laugh.

"You do realize you're dead, right?" he asked. Bulma glared at him.

"I gathered as much from the halo. I'm not an idiot. I just didn't figure that I'd be able to walk around talking to... someone after I die. Now, are you going to tell me where I am or not?" Bulma asked, growing irritated.

"You're in heaven at the moment. This is just the check-in station. But, you won't be here long. Those little 'clouds' aren't clouds. They're the souls of the dead. You would be one of those if you were staying put. But, since you're only here temporarily..."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean temporarily? I'm not staying dead?" Bulma asked. The guy nodded.

"Nope. In about two minutes, you'll be on your way back to Namek. You're being 'wished' back. Why do you think you still have a body? Only the really good people get to keep their bodies." The guy looked around at the frolicking clouds. Bulma was nodding numbly. A thought came to her head and she leaned forward.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked. The guy looked at her. He made the mistake of looking at her eyes. He nodded quickly like a lovesick puppy. Bulma smiled. "Do you know if someone named Frieza came through that check-in station?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was pretty raucous. It took a lot of us to put him down. He had a one-way ticket to, you know." The guy pointed down. Bulma nodded, a sly smirk coming to her face.

_I knew it. Bulma, you are a genius. Too bad he got me first_, she thought, a hand going to her chest. Bulma suddenly inhaled harshly, feeling like she was breathing in thin air. Her body felt heavier and she looked around. The guy looked above her head.

"Would you look at that? Your halo is gone. You're officially among the living again. It's time to send you back. Try not to get killed again," he said.

"How will I get back?" Bulma asked. Before the words were completely out of her mouth, she blacked out.

* * *

Vegeta continued to stare up in shielded awe at the gargantuan dragon. A few words had been uttered when all seven Dragonballs were brought together. The next thing he knew, a large, green dragon had sprung forth in the dark sky. Vegeta had been two seconds from blowing it to pieces before the Elder had stopped him to tell him what the dragon could do.

_"Porunga is a granter of three wishes. What do you want most at this particular moment?" the Elder had asked._

If the question had been rhetorical, Vegeta did not care. The Elder knew that the queen was dead. What kind of foolish question was that? He should have said a pair of new boots just to be funny. Instead, he said the very first thing that came to his mind:

_"I want the woman. Do as you please with the other two wishes_," _he had said._

So, the child Dende had spoken to the great Porunga in a language Vegeta could not understand. The only word he caught was "Bulma." Then a long silence followed and the dragon nodded to the little one. Dende faced Vegeta and nodded at him.

"It is done, King Vegeta," he said.

That was all Vegeta needed to hear. He did not care what the Nameks used to the other two wishes for. Perhaps they would restore their planet to its former beauty. All Vegeta wanted to do was get to his wife...

* * *

Bulma's eyes flew opened and she gasped for air. She tried to sit up and lost her balance, rolling clear off of the bed. She landed on her face. Sighing, she sat up on her knees and rubbed her aching nose.

"What a way to come back alive," she groaned. She glanced around the dark room she was in. "How did I get to Vegeta's room?" she mumbled. She sniffled and realized that her nose was bleeding.

_Damnit_, Bulma thought. She got to her feet and trudged to the bathroom to nurse her bloody nose.

* * *

Vegeta flung the door to his room open. He saw the vacated bed. His eyes moved from side to side like a hawk's. He stepped further inside the room in search of Bulma. He noticed the bathroom door open. He walked over to it and opened the door.

Bulma was wiping blood from her nose. Vegeta leaned against the door and waited for her to notice him. Bulma removed the tissue and looked at her reddened nose. She looked to the side in the mirror and noticed Vegeta. She gasped and jumped back, putting a hand to her chest. Vegeta just smirked.

"Don't do that Vegeta! Why do you like sneaking up on me?" Bulma asked loudly. Vegeta shrugged and approached her. Bulma took notice of his appearance. "I like the hair. It's... different. You look almost human. Except for being covered in blood."

"I do _**NOT**_ look human, woman," Vegeta said. He pulled Bulma to him. Bulma also noticed his eyes.

"Green? What have the gods done to my husband? I thought I was the only one who could be oddly-colored in this outfit," Bulma joked. Vegeta shook his head.

"The runt is much odder than you because he is Saiyan. Besides," Vegeta sighed and his normal coloring returned, "I don't have to remain like this." Bulma smiled. She leaned forward in Vegeta's arms.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered. Vegeta frowned.

"You were foolish," he said brusquely. Bulma shrugged.

"Perhaps. I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"I think it was you who told me that I am not invincible. I believe I'm a little closer to that claim than you are, woman."

"If you haven't forgotten, I witnessed you almost dying, Vegeta. Don't get mad at me for trying to save you. I had no idea Frieza was going to kill me. Besides, he's dead now, so..."

"You watched me _**ALMOST**_ die. I watched you _**DIE**_. I believe those are two very, _**VERY**_ different things, woman." Vegeta released Bulma and walked out of the bathroom. Bulma stood there for a moment in shock. She started to follow him.

"Vegeta..." Bulma was cut off as Vegeta whirled on her.

"I told you not to go to Frieza. I told you not to do anything. Yet, you disobey. You're hardheaded, stubborn, and stupid. You'd think with all that brainpower you'd have better judgment," Vegeta said. Bulma's lip quivered. She squeezed her fists together.

"Well, if you hadn't gone and got yourself captured in the first place, we wouldn't have been in that predicament, would we? What kind of high and mighty king gets himself captured by some tin cans? After all, technology never equals brute strength, right?" Bulma screamed back at him. Vegeta stepped forward.

"Are you calling me weak, woman?" he asked. Bulma met his challenge.

"If the shoe fits, short stack," she mumbled. "You didn't bring me back just to scream at me, did you? If that's the case, kill me now ple..." Vegeta shut Bulma up by bringing her into his arms again. Bulma held her arms out for a moment, unsure of what was going on. Then she slowly hugged him back.

_Why is he hugging me so tightly_?

"Vegeta, I can't breathe," she whispered. Vegeta loosened his grasp a little, but not much. It was as if he was afraid she was going to slip away from him. It was so out-of-character for Vegeta to be so emotional. He had never yelled at her for being particularly careless about her own safety before. He mostly took it out on her guards or himself, even if it was blatantly her fault. "Vegeta?"

"What, woman?" Vegeta said into her hair. He moved his head to look at her. Bulma was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry. I won't get killed again," she said playfully. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"That is not funny."

"You're sense of humor is rubbing off on me after all these years." Bulma pulled him over to the bed. They laid back on it and stared up at the ceiling. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?"

"So there is such a place?" Vegeta asked.

"There is."

"Later." Vegeta yawned. Bulma looked over at him and noticed his eyes drooping. Thirty seconds later, the king was in a deep sleep brought about by his sudden surge in power earlier. Bulma smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

"I really am sorry," she whispered.

A knock interrupted the silence. Bulma jumped up, furious at the disturbance. She trudged to the door and pushed it open. Brolly stood there. His eyes lit up noticeably when he realized that the queen was standing before him. Bulma straightened up and smiled at him.

"You majesty," he mumbled.

"In the flesh. What is it, Brolly?"

"You're alive..."

"I'm very well aware of that, Brolly. What is it? Vegeta is asleep. Whatever he turned into took a lot out of him. He was practically dead on his feet when he came back in here. Poor baby..."

"King Vegeta wanted to see that human doctor. We've brought him back. What do you suggest we do, your highness?" Brolly asked. Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"Take me to him, Brolly. I want a word with the good doctor."

* * *

_**AN: Another chapter that I hate. It just doesn't sit right with me, but I guess I'll get over it. We're getting closer to the end, folks. Based on which way I end it (I have two ways of doing it) that will decide whether I do a sequel or not.**_


	48. Chapter 48: Returning Home

**Empire**

**Chapter 48: Returning Home**

* * *

Brolly led Bulma down to one of the holding cells on the main ship. A couple of guards were standing by the door and talking. They stepped to the side when they saw Brolly coming. When they caught sight of Bulma, they both gave her a quizzical glance before bowing to show their respect. Bulma tried not to laugh and watched Brolly open the normally motorized door manually. When he finally opened it, they went inside together with the broad-shouldered Saiyan leading.

* * *

Dr. Gero was sitting on a bench with two of his androids in the shadows. A single porthole was in the far corner of the room. It provided the only light since the power was still out. When the scientist saw Brolly, he inhaled sharply.

"Did the king send you to kill me?" he asked. Brolly stopped walking and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Six years ago, I am told that Yamcha asked the same thing of Vegeta when I was the one doing the sentencing." Bulma stepped from around Brolly. "Hello, Dr. Gero. We meet at last."

Dr. Gero stared disbelievingly at Bulma. Bulma stepped completely around Brolly to look at the aged scientist. He appeared to be at a loss for words as he stared at the queen.

"I believe there are sayings for a situation such as this." Bulma appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yes! Cat got your tongue, doctor? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Bulma smirked evilly. Dr. Gero just frowned at her.

"I... I... I... saw you die through my androids!" he yelled.

"And dead I most certainly was. I can even describe to you what the afterlife looks like. But, I'm not here for that. I'm here to make a deal," Bulma said. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"A deal? What sort of deal?" he asked.

"I want the plans to your androids," Bulma stated plainly. Dr. Gero stared blankly at her for a moment before bursting into dry, scratchy laughter.

"You can't be serious, queen! Why would I give up one of my most prized blueprints to the likes of you?" he asked. Bulma produced an evil grin.

"I thought you might say something like that. First, if you haven't noticed, you don't have too many options right now, doctor. Two, I could just have Brolly torture their whereabouts out of you. Three, would you rather have life imprisonment or a death sentence?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Death sentence? What's this about a death sentence?" Dr. Gero asked, his facial expression turning to one of genuine concern. Bulma smirked.

"If my husband was here, there would be no negotiations; no barter. He would say something along the lines of you being undeserving of the classification of human, yadda yadda yadda. Then he would simply order your death ASAP; probably by internal energy dismemberment. You wouldn't get a word in edgewise." Bulma shrugged. "Someone up there must like you. Vegeta tired himself out before you got here and is sleeping right now. So, I came in his place."

"I see." The doctor motioned to the Seventeen android and it came forward. When it reached him, it turned its back on the doctor and kneeled. Dr. Gero moved its hair away and pressed some buttons on its neck. Bulma watched as a small chip popped out. After pressing a few more buttons, the android rose and returned to its place next to its counterpart, the Eighteen android. Dr. Gero looked at the chip.

"That's it?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, along with a number of other blueprints."

"I am only interested in the androids."

"May I ask why?"

"Sure." Bulma snatched the chip away from Dr. Gero. "From a fellow scientist's standpoint, I truly am amazed at their make-up and powers. They are extraordinary inventions and skillful killing machines. Unfortunately, while that is probably a good thing for their purpose, they're far too dangerous in the wrong hands. I don't plan on reproducing these things. I want to lock away the blueprints."

"Right. I see why Frieza detested you so," Dr. Gero said. Bulma leered down at the doctor.

"Is that so? Every other male I know seems to like me just fine on some level, including Frieza's own brother. Frieza himself did, too. He's just mad because he was emasculated. Shit happens and that time it happened to him."

"I do want to know one thing, though."

"And that is?"

"How did you always manage to outsmart us?" the doctor asked.

Bulma thought about her answer for a moment. She could finally divulge the secret to her success and what had been limiting Frieza's power for all these years. When the doctor finally knew, he would probably kick himself for all its simplicity. She smirked inwardly.

"If you want the technical answer, here it is. Keeping Frieza's power down was relatively simple. Frieza only _**THOUGHT**_ his power wouldn't rise because of a little implant I gave him that was safely lodged in his cerebral cortex. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with him; it was all mental. As for your androids and my EMP, you can thank my father for that. He began it. I finished it. I created a small one and it saved my life on a leap of faith. So, I can't really take _**ALL**_ the credit for that one." Bulma grinned. "The short answer is just that I'm a genius; the most intelligent being in the known universe."

Bulma began to move towards the exit. Brolly was still standing there waiting for her patiently. When Bulma arrived, she stopped directly in front of the Saiyan bodyguard. Brolly looked down at her in worry. Before he could inquire, Bulma glanced up at him with a hard expression on her face.

"Take the good _**DOCTOR**_ outside and have him executed by internal energy dismemberment," she said resolutely. Brolly raised an eyebrow at Bulma's choice of execution while Dr. Gero rose from his seat upon hearing those words.

Death by internal energy dismemberment was one of the most painful executions of the Saiyan Empire. The condemned was forced to swallow five tiny energy bombs that were no bigger than one of Bulma's senzu beans. The bombs were automated and knew exactly where to go. Within two minutes time, the condemned person had a bomb in every appendage and their neck. The next part was self-explanatory.

Needless to say, getting beheaded or a simple shot to the heart was far better.

"But you said that I would get life imprisonment if I made the deal!" Dr. Gero yelled. Bulma whirled around to face the aging man.

"I don't recall those words ever coming out of my mouth. I asked if you would prefer life imprisonment or death. After that, I explained the scenario with Vegeta." Bulma watched as Dr. Gero's eyes widened in realization as she held up the chip. "Then you _**WILLINGLY**_, under your own volition, by your own choice did this. You did this _**BEFORE**_ the terms of any deal were set."

"You tricked me, you fucking little whore!" Dr. Gero yelled. Bulma put up a hand to Brolly's chest to stop his advancement towards the old man.

"Temper, temper, doctor. Brolly only let's me hold him back once. After that, he'll be the one to kill you. I promise you, if he does, it most certainly will hurt," Bulma said calmly.

"Did you do something like this to Frieza?" Dr. Gero asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I destroyed a planet, a ship, and his body within the span of about two hours. You're actually about to die in the most painful way possible after being so-called tricked. I'd say you're about even," Bulma said. She turned to leave.

"Your father would never have me executed," Dr. Gero said as Bulma neared the door. She stopped at the mention of her father. She did an abrupt about-face and glared at the doctor.

"I, Dr. Gero, am not my father. Mercy for the disloyal is not worth my time. In the _**SAIYAN**_ Empire, the penalty for treachery is death. And, you," Bulma pointed at the doctor, "are the biggest piece of shit traitor I've ever met for bringing up my father in this moment. Was he supposed to be your trump card? I hope you burn in hell." With that, Bulma left the cell with Brolly.

* * *

When she stepped outside, she heard a slow applause begin to her left. Without even looking, she already knew who it was. She glanced to her right at Brolly.

"Ready the execution squad. I want him dead as soon as possible," Bulma said.

"Yes, your majesty." Brolly walked off after giving her visitor a fleeting look. Bulma faced her visitor.

"Bravo, queen, bravo," Cooler said. Bulma rolled her eyes. She began walking Cooler followed her. "Wonderful performance. I bet you were just sparkling at the end. I can tell by your eyes when you walked out."

"How long were you standing there, Cooler?" Bulma asked. They made it to the observation deck. Bulma shut the door behind Cooler and crossed her arms.

"Right around when you told him how you always managed to outsmart them." Cooler shook his head. "How I wish I had been there for the whole thing. Your eyes still tell the tale of it. You really are the most conniving bitch I've ever met."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part. What is your purpose for being here, Cooler?" Bulma asked. She desperately wanted to see Vegeta. She also knew Cooler would not let her off easily. Where was Denni? Why was she not doing her job?

"You, of course. My brother killed you, queen. I watched you die. It is nothing short of a miracle that you stand before me now. How is this possible?" Cooler asked. Bulma shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know, Cooler. If I had to make a list of things that could never, ever happen, dying and coming back to life would've been right at the top of the list. And, unless it has severe consequences, I'm not trying to question it, Cooler. So far, I haven't sprouted extra appendages or horns," Bulma said dryly. Cooler smirked and in a flash he was in Bulma's face. He grabbed her by the sloppy knot of hair on the back of her head and yanked her head back. Bulma gasped and frowned. She tried to shake the alien off. "I suggest you release me."

"What did you take from the doctor, queen? Was it something important? Perhaps it was some... blueprints. You know something I don't, queen. I don't like you keeping secrets from me," Cooler said as he pulled her hair harder. Bulma winced.

"And you say Vegeta doesn't give me enough privacy..." Bulma said in a low voice. Cooler yanked harder and Bulma clenched her teeth together. Cooler placed a hand on her exposed neck.

"Perhaps I should snap this beautiful neck..." He ran his hand across her collarbone. "Such beautiful skin you have, queen," he said. Bulma's frown deepened and she sighed.

"Release me, Cooler," she whispered. Cooler pulled her upright and loosened his grip on her hair, but he did not let her out of his grasp. Bulma's eyes left his for a moment. Then she looked at him again. "I really think you should let me go." Bulma nodded her head towards the entrance to the observation deck. Cooler turned his head.

"I recommend you listen to her," a low voice said. Vegeta stood there, looking slightly angrier than usual. Cooler smirked and released Bulma slowly and very dramatically. He made sure to run his hand around her shoulder, neck, and chest; in that order. Vegeta frowned and held out his arm. Bulma did everything short of running over to him. He curled his arm protectively around her waist. "Why are you on my ship?"

"Why else? I came to see about the queen's health. Imagine my shock to hear about her return from the grave. That's not news one hears every day, Vegeta. Seeing is believing, you know. Judging from the way she," Cooler smirked, "feels, I think she's very real."

It took all of Vegeta's strength plus some of Bulma's touch for the king not to fly into a jealous rage right then and there and attack the alien. Instead, Vegeta heaved a big sigh and closed his eyes. He pushed Bulma behind him, implying that she leave the deck. Bulma hastily did just that and headed for Vegeta's quarters. Vegeta watched her go out of the corner of his eye and then glared back at Cooler.

"What do you really want, Cooler?" Vegeta asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight.

"I am about to perform somewhat of an overthrow when I get to Kanbou-sei. Father will be wanting to know what happened to little brother, won't he?" Cooler said. Vegeta looked away from Cooler.

"What you do from now on has nothing to do with me or my empire. Our business is done now that that scum is finished. Your family is your problem now," Vegeta said. Cooler smirked and walked forward. He stopped five feet from Vegeta.

"Just how did your wife come back to you, king? Everyone seems bent on keeping secrets today. Even that Saiyan wench I'm keeping on my ship seems to like keeping things to herself lately." Cooler appeared to be thinking. Vegeta glanced back at the alien.

"I don't know how the woman came back. What is this about the other one?" Vegeta asked. Cooler smirked and looked back at Vegeta.

"She's an open book when it comes to most subjects. I can't get her to shut up. But, when it comes to you, she says very little. You weren't ever a naughty boy with her, were you?" Cooler pried. Vegeta smirked.

"I merely tend to have that effect on women," he said haughtily. He turned to leave but paused when he got to the door. "When will you leave?"

"When the effects of your wife's machine wear off. The damn thing worked a little too well," Cooler moaned. Vegeta nodded and left the room. Cooler followed soon after, letting himself off the ship.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on the bed, facing the door when Vegeta pushed it open. He stared at her for a moment before closing it behind her. Bulma did not smile at him. Vegeta just pulled a lone chair up beside her and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did you leave?" Vegeta asked after five minutes of silence.

"I went to speak with Gero," Bulma replied. Vegeta frowned.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he exclaimed. Bulma glared at him. In the dark, Vegeta somehow knew that Bulma had done something very un-Bulma-like. "What happened?" he asked. Bulma pulled the chip out of her pocket.

"Blueprints to all of his inventions, including the androids. They'll never be used or seen again," Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. Bulma put the chip away. "I can tell Cooler wants them."

"Yes, he does." Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples. "What about that scientist? Did you just leave him in the cell for me to sentence?"

"No." Bulma cleared her throat and looked away from Vegeta. Vegeta looked confused. "I sentenced him to death."

"Decapitation?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head and glanced back at Vegeta.

"Internal energy dismemberment," she replied dryly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Nice," he said after a moment. Bulma picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "What was that for?"

"Nice? Vegeta, I just condemned a man to the worst possible execution there is. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma sighed and stood up. "You're impossible."

"Why should it bother me, woman? I'm actually quite proud of you. You put your damn feelings aside for once and did some fucking 'governing' for a change. In fact, you acted more like a military general than a queen. I don't think I would've given him that execution. I probably would've given him the firing squad," Vegeta said while stretching. It was Bulma's turn to look confused.

"Firing squad? Vegeta, at home, only one person actually has the loaded rifle. Everyone else shoots blanks. That's how my father wanted it," Bulma said. A sneaky smile came to Vegeta's lips.

"That's not the way the _**SAIYAN**_ firing squad does it." He leaned in and started whispering in Bulma's ear. Bulma's eyes widened with each passing second.

"Stop! Stop! I've heard enough!" Bulma scooted back away from him on the bed. "Vegeta, that's horrible! You're all sick. Have you ever done one while you were away?"

"Only to deserters," Vegeta said lackadaisically. He saw the mortified look on Bulma's face. "Well, you're one to talk. You just sentenced a man to the most painful death known. Those pellets don't explode quickly. They burn holes in your flesh until your appendages fall off. It's quite grote..."

"I don't hear you!" Bulma had her hands to her ears and her eyes closed. She rocked back and forth. Vegeta shook his head and removed his boots. Then he removed his gloves. He poked Bulma in her side, hard. She opened her eyes. "What was that for?"

"We need to leave as soon as possible. When the ships are up and running we are leaving. Got it?" Vegeta said sternly. Bulma nodded, still frowning and rubbing her side. "Why is that alien so attracted to you?" Vegeta asked, his face turning to one of pure sourness.

Bulma had been waiting for this particular conversation to start. She knew that Cooler would probably never get over his odd obsession with her. She knew what had sparked it; how she got the better of Frieza. But now that his brother was gone, they had nothing in common. Perhaps being beautiful and smart was a bit of a problem, especially when it came to Cooler.

"He's of the male species, Vegeta. A lot of them like me. Unfortunately, this particular one sees me as the only one worth his time. Regrettably for him, I am not on the market. So, when he can see me, he tends to take it a bit too far." Bulma smiled and made her way closer to Vegeta. "Can you really blame him, though?" she asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma's attempt at humor. He turned away from her and crossed his arms childishly. He heard her sigh.

"You are definitely more trouble than you are worth," Vegeta whispered. Bulma smiled and just hugged him from behind.

"I think I am worth the trouble..." she whispered.

* * *

Two days later, Bulma and Vegeta stood in the home of the Elder Namek. One of the last two wishes was to restore the planet to its former beauty. Unfortunately, this had not included turning the power back on. As usual, Vegeta stood looking like his time was being wasted.

"It is nice to see that you are alive and well, your majesty," the Elder said. Bulma smiled up at the old one. She stepped forward a bit. She looked over at Nail.

"I just wanted to thank you all for everything that you've done for us before we go. If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be back here. Plus, if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be getting a sign of appreciation at all," Bulma said while glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta glared back with just as much intensity. Bulma rolled her eyes and faced front again.

"That is very nice of you, your majesty." Nail looked down at the small machine Bulma had. "But, what is this?" he asked. Bulma smiled at him.

"This is a transmitter. Whenever you are in some sort of trouble, you can just press this and I'll know you need help. It's just my way of showing gratitude. You helped me. Why can't I help you?" she said happily. She heard Vegeta mumble something behind her and she rolled her eyes again.

"Um, thank you, your majesty." Nail took the transmitter away. Then Bulma looked up at the Elder.

"Young queen, you've still got a lot of work to do," the Elder said. Bulma nodded slowly.

"I suppose I do, don't I? It isn't another war, I hope. I'm really tired of fighting," Bulma said. The Elder just smiled slowly.

"Not in the near future. For now, both of you should go home. Your son misses you," the Elder said. Bulma nodded. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

Once Vegeta and Bulma left the house, Piccolo stepped up beside his master. He watched Vegeta carry Bulma off into the sky. Then he let out a long sigh while looking up at the Elder Namek.

"What will happen to that couple, Elder? And what did you use the last wish on?" Piccolo asked.

"We will see, Piccolo. They are so much alike in personality that..."

"... it's almost sickening. I don't know how they stand each other," Piccolo said in a disgusted voice. The Elder just chuckled.

"Only they can destroy what they have together. No one else can come between them." The Elder looked around. "Has anyone seen Dende?"

* * *

The moment that the Saiyan fleet reached space, Bulma received a call from her ship while she was on the main ship. She took it in Vegeta's room. Crenia was still the pilot of her ship. The older Saiyan woman did not look happy. Instead, she looked annoyed.

"What is it, Crenia? You look pissed," Bulma asked. Crenia held up a little green alien so that Bulma could see. The Namek fought to get out of her grasp.

"We found _**THIS**_ lurking around in labs. He was messing with some of the inventions and he almost set the mini-EMP off." Crenia shook the little Namek to get him to stay still. Bulma squinted and recognized the boy.

"Crenia, stop manhandling him like that. That's Dende!" she said happily. Crenia raised an eyebrow.

"You know this creature?"

"I'm not a creature! I'm a Namek!" Dende yelled. Crenia finally put him down. Dende stepped away from her and looked at Bulma. Bulma smiled at him. "Hi, Bulma!" he said happily, his whole demeanor changing when he saw the queen.

"Dende, you shouldn't have stowed away. Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" Bulma asked. Dende shook his head. Bulma crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, I guess it's too late to take you back. I suppose you can come to Vegeta-sei."

"Thanks, Bulma!" Dende yelled. Crenia smacked him in the back of the head.

"Address the queen correctly, boy," she said. Dende shot daggers at her with his eyes. "Do it," Crenia said.

"It's okay, Crenia. He hasn't done it since we first met. Give him a room. He only needs water, so that's all the food he'll require until we get to Vegeta-sei," Bulma said. Crenia nodded and ended the transmission.

* * *

Eight long weeks later, they were back on Vegeta-sei. Chichi met Bulma outside with three boys. She was carrying one. Another one was sporting a busted lip, but he was still healthy nonetheless. The other was walking on chubby legs and being followed by an attendant.

Bulma's grin grew into a big smile when she saw Trunks walking towards her. The little prince saw his mother and picked up speed, leaving his attendant in his dust. The attendant tried to follow, fearing that the prince would stumble and fall. Amazingly, the 18-month-old managed to stay upright and made it all the way to Bulma. Bulma picked him up and swung him around.

"Oh, Trunks! My big baby boy! Mommy's missed you so much!" Bulma said loudly as soldiers walked by, unloading random objects from the ships. She heard the baby giggling in her embrace. She did not notice the tears falling from her eyes. Nor did she notice her husband walk up behind her.

"Mommy!" Trunks said happily. Bulma pulled away for a moment to look at Trunks. The baby had about four new teeth. "Mommy home?" he asked. Bulma nodded fervently.

"Yes, Trunks. Mommy is home for a long, long time," she said, kissing his cheeks. Trunks smiled and looked past Bulma for a moment. He laughed again.

"Uh oh. He's seen the father," Chichi whispered as she passed Bulma with Gohan and Goten. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Fat'er!" Trunks said gleefully. Vegeta turned his head to look at his son. The boy was smiling at him and reaching out for him. "Fat'er home?" he asked.

Vegeta had honestly readied himself for the possibility that he might never return to Vegeta-sei. He had sincerely taken that prospect to heart. Now that he was back in Venova, he did not know how to react to the situation of his son reaching out for him, asking if he was home. He looked back at the eyes that were the color of Bulma's but the shape of his.

"Yeah, sure," Vegeta said. He gave Trunks his index finger for a moment as he walked past. The prince seemed to understand what it meant and was content with it. Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed. She watched Vegeta retreat to the palace.

_What an ass_, she thought.

* * *

Late that night, Vegeta sat in the dimly lit room where his mother's body was still being put on display. He sat on one of the front pews. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there, just staring at the glass sarcophagus. His mother had been deceased for nearly four months now. The way that royalty was preserved was totally different. Mieke's body would not rot for at least a year.

* * *

Bulma leaned against the wall in the back, watching Vegeta silently. She knew that she probably should not have been spying on him. A quiet Vegeta was always a frightening Vegeta. She knew that he knew she was there.

_So why doesn't he call me out_? Bulma pondered. She slowly pushed the door open behind her and started to slink out.

"Was it painful?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Bulma gasped and stopped moving. She faced Vegeta again.

"She was asleep. It was quiet," she said. Vegeta was quiet for another moment.

"Good." Vegeta stood up and made his way over to Bulma. She watched him come towards her. "What do I do without her?" Vegeta asked while looking down. Bulma looked hesitant in her answer for a moment. Then she straightened up.

"You run this empire."


	49. Chapter 49: Looking Ahead

**Empire**

**Chapter 49: Looking Ahead**

* * *

Bulma hummed softly to herself. She was laying out in the thick grass of one of her gardens in Venova. She was hidden from the world in the tall grass. She was also sure no one knew where she was. She chuckled a bit at the thought.

_No one but Vegeta_, she mused. She inhaled and stretched her arms out to either side of her. _This is so relaxing. When was the last time I relaxed like this_?

"A queen should not be frolicking about in the dirt," a gruff voice said. Bulma smiled but did not open her eyes.

"It only took ten minutes from the time I disappeared. That's a new record for you. I'm impressed." Bulma started to move. She paused when she felt something next to her left arm. Bulma looked to her left and saw a familiar sight. "I remember that flower," she whispered.

"Well, take it. I hate carrying such things," Vegeta said. Bulma smirked and reached up for the flower. Vegeta looked away from her; he could feel the look she was giving him. "Stop looking at me like that, woman."

"I can't help it, Vegeta. It was very sweet of you to bring me a flower. You've only done it once before. It's considerate." Bulma reached up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down. "Lay with me."

"Woman, I'm not going to lay in the dirt with you," Vegeta said as he allowed himself to be pulled to the grass. Bulma released him and put the flower in her hair. Then she glanced up at the red sky. She felt Vegeta rest uncharacteristically on her stomach.

"I thought you didn't want to lay in the dirt with me," Bulma said, rubbing his scalp.

"Hn," Vegeta said. Bulma laughed and sighed contentedly.

"Let's stay like this forever..."

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

Vegeta stared at his son. The five-year-old was staring defiantly at the muddy ground while avoiding his father's eyes at all costs. Vegeta sighed and looked over at the older boys that Trunks had been fighting with. While his son was moderately bruised and beaten, these boys looked like they had been through a war and back. The sad part about it was that the older boys were definitely _**OLDER**_; they had to be at least 15 or 16. Vegeta resisted the urge to smirk as the instructor approached him. He gave him his attention.

"Your highness," the man said with a head nod.

"What is the problem now? I'm tired of being called down here every time the boy gets into a fight," Vegeta said, sounding irritated. The instructor nodded fervently.

"Prince Trunks is an excellent student. He is everything you want in a young pupil," he said. Vegeta sighed.

"So that's it? Why am I really here... again?" Vegeta asked.

"His majesty is very... touchy about his appearance. While the boys his age don't bother him much about it, the older boys do."

"You mean to tell me that my son, the prince, is getting picked on? By teenagers? Those boys are more than twice his age," Vegeta said. The man nodded timidly. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Trunks. Trunks wiped blood away from his mouth while still glaring at the mud as if it was invading his space. Then Vegeta looked back at the instructor. "Does the boy go looking for fights?"

"Prince Trunks never starts the fights..." The instructor looked over at the older boys as he trailed off. Vegeta looked at them as well and understood immediately.

"But he finishes them." Vegeta faced the instructor. "There's only so much the boy will take. He's not used to being made fun of. I will talk to him. In the meantime, do not give the boy any special treatment. He still gets treated the same as everyone."

"But, your majesty, couldn't I just sep..."

"No special treatment," Vegeta reiterated as he made his way over to Trunks.

* * *

Trunks shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot. He wished Goten were here. Training was not fun if he was not with his best friend. He hated the fact that Goten was a year younger and would not start until he had already been there for a year. They did everything together and this was the first time since they were babies that they were apart.

Trunks was brought out of his thoughts by a shadow looming over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing who it was already.

"Look at me, boy," Vegeta said sternly. Trunks flinched at his father's harsh tone with him. He squeezed his fists together and looked up. Vegeta, although he was not very tall in any sense of the word, seemed like a giant among men to Trunks. Right now, as Vegeta stared down his nose at his son, it made Trunks feel much smaller than he actually was.

"Hello, Father," Trunks said quietly.

"Don't give me that meek voice, boy. That only works on your mother." Vegeta sighed. "What is with the unnecessary fighting, boy? Your mother would have a fit if she saw the way you look now."

Trunks let out a big sigh of relief. So his father was not mad at him. He seemed far more concerned with what his mother would think if she saw his condition. Trunks looked down at himself. He looked back up at Vegeta and shrugged.

"They were making fun of me. They said my hair was the color of flowers and that I probably smelled like one, too. They called me havling or something like that..."

"They called you what?" Vegeta cut off Trunks, his eyes narrowing. Trunks recognized the swift change in tone. He swallowed; had he said something wrong?

"They called me havling. I think that's what they said," Trunks said, completely mispronouncing the word again.

"The word is half-ling, son." Vegeta sighed. Trunks nodded. He knew it had to mean something bad, but he did not dwell on it. "The next person who calls you that, you can beat their face in until you can't tell what they look like anymore," Vegeta said.

"But, what if I don't want to, Father?" Trunks asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Trust me, boy. You'll want to." Vegeta lifted his son's chin to take another look at his face. Trunks only had a busted lip and his cheek was a little swollen. Other than that, he was perfectly fine. "Try to stay out of trouble. The next time I'm called away from the palace, I'm bringing the woman."

"You're not taking me with you? But, I want to go home," Trunks whined. Vegeta gave him a stern eye. Trunks bit his lip. He looked back down at the ground. Vegeta sighed, knowing the boy was holding back tears. He could tell that he missed Bulma.

"If I get Kakarrot's spawn to come down here will you stop all this nonsense?" Vegeta sighed out. Trunks looked up and nodded. Vegeta shook his head. "Get back to the barracks."

_Spoiled brat. Just like the woman_, Vegeta thought as he watched Trunks run off. He saw a few boys give Trunks evil looks. Then they looked over at him. Vegeta strutted over to them and stood before them.

"Who had the balls to call my son, your future king, a halfling?" Vegeta asked, his eyes roaming over the group of teenagers. They all avoided looking directly at the clearly infuriated king. Vegeta nodded and grabbed a random boy off of the ground. The teenager yelped as the angry king took his tail and pulled it completely off. The group of boys all winced as the teenager fell to the ground, reeling in pain. Vegeta threw his tail to him. He then looked at the other teenagers. "Let this be a warning. His tail will grow back. But, you only get one. Next time, the ass beating won't come from my son."

"Yes, sire," the teenagers said. Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked off.

* * *

Bulma was looking over a business deal with another planet in the throne room. It was relatively silent in the large, empty room. The only noises came from outside the room where servants were either talking or ordering around other servants. Bulma sighed, trying to focus on the small print on the paper she was reading.

_It's ridiculous how popular these gravity rooms have become. You'd think I was selling the key to immortality or something_, Bulma thought as she looked at the number of gravity rooms this particular planet had ordered.

"Brolly, the emperor of Kaigyo-sei wants three thousand gravity rooms. He even gave _**ME**_ a deadline for when he wants them." Bulma turned to look at her trusty bodyguard. "Has he lost his mind? No one gives Queen Bulma a deadline," she said.

"Emperor Kai is an impatient man. Perhaps you should agree to his terms. How much is he willing to pay?" Brolly asked. Bulma shrugged, but she looked down on the paper. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the hefty sum.

"A fair amount for the time deadline he's giving me. No one else in the galaxy has this technology, so it's not like he can just go to some other conglomerate and see what they cost. I'll see what I have and then get started. Do I have any other orders?" she asked. Brolly handed her a packet. Bulma looked in it and frowned.

"Repairs," he said. Bulma pulled out a list and looked at it.

As Bulma was reading the list, Vegeta entered the throne room noisily. He stormed up to his chair and sat down in a huff. Bulma continued looking at the list of repairs. After a few moments of silence, she sighed.

"So, how is Trunks?" she asked happily. Vegeta looked at his wife. She was still not looking at him.

"He was fighting needlessly with teenagers," Vegeta said plainly. At this, Bulma looked up. Her mouth had dropped open and her expression showed her concern. Before she could inquire, Vegeta held up a hand. "Relax, woman. The teenagers were the ones who took the beating. The boy is pretty good for a five-year-old kid."

"Vegeta, you shouldn't encourage him to fight kids twice his size and more than twice his age. He could get seriously hurt. My poor baby..." Bulma whispered the last sentence. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Can I finish?" he asked. Bulma looked back at him and nodded. "It turns out that the right button to push on the boy is the one about his appearance."

"Appearance? You mean his hair and his eyes?"

"Stop interrupting! Yes, woman. The boy also said they called him a halfling," Vegeta said. Bulma gasped and Brolly stiffened up at the term. "He obviously had no idea what it meant and was far more concerned with being picked on about his hair and eyes."

"Did you tell him what it meant?" Bulma asked quietly.

"No. I told him to beat the hell out of the next person who calls him one." Vegeta sighed. "I also pulled out one of those teenagers' tails."

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"What? It was just to scare them. It'll grow back," Vegeta said as he relaxed back in his throne. Bulma shook her head.

"Did you bring Trunks back to stay up here?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's never going to grow a thick skin if he stays up under you all the time!" Vegeta sat forward and looked at Bulma. Brolly took this as his cue to vacate the room. Whenever they fought about how to raise Trunks, it always ended in one of two ways: one of them storms away in anger or they end up making up, right then and there. "You should've seen the boy's teary eyes when I told him he couldn't come back to the palace with me," Vegeta said.

"So? He just misses living here with us! Who could blame him? I wouldn't want to spend my nights in mud, either!" Bulma yelled in Vegeta's face. Vegeta nodded.

"Right. And I suppose him whimpering like a little human child is what you expect him to do, right? You're turning the future king of this empire into a little..."

"Don't you dare call my son that, Vegeta," Bulma said in a deadly voice. Vegeta smirked.

"A what? Huh? A pussy?" he whispered. Bulma frowned and raised her hand to slap Vegeta. He caught it easily. "I wasn't going to call _**MY**_ own son that, woman. I was going to say spoiled brat, which is exactly what he is."

"Trunks isn't... spoiled," Bulma whispered. She relaxed her hand and Vegeta let her go.

"Yes, he is. I have to convince your harpy friend to let her boy go to the camp just to appease the brat. But," Vegeta sat back in his throne again, "our son is by no means a pussy. He proved that by beating the shit out of six teenagers."

Bulma fiddled with the edge of the paper she was holding. She bit her lip and looked at Vegeta. He was sitting with his eyes closed. Bulma leaned forward, thinking he was in one of his meditative states. Before she knew it, she was in his lap and he was holding her around her waist.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic fingers," Vegeta said.

"I didn't know you were a comedian."

"I'm a king, not a comedian." Vegeta leaned in to kiss her. Bulma put a finger to his lips, stopping him. Vegeta looked up at her, looking slightly disappointed. "What?"

"I have a question." Bulma paused for a moment. It was as if she was thinking on how to word the question. Vegeta sighed after a few minutes and leaned forward to kiss her again. "Wait, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"Well, what is it, woman? You try my patience," Vegeta said.

_Here goes nothing_, Bulma thought as she took a deep breath. She met Vegeta's dark eyes. He just crossed his arms and glared back at her.

"How do you feel about another child?" Bulma asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Woman, there can only be one heir," he said. Bulma nodded.

"I know, I know. But, still," she sighed, "what if, you know?"

Vegeta continued to give Bulma a blank stare. She finally looked away from him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Vegeta noticed this and made her turn to face him again.

"I don't really mind it, but it will only bring trouble," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could. Then she stopped and looked back at Vegeta.

"But, it was so hard for me to have Trunks," she said. Vegeta shrugged. He took Bulma's paper away from her and incinerated it. "Vegeta, I needed that!" she yelled. She gave another little yelp as Vegeta picked her up.

"You want another brat." Vegeta walked over to a window and kicked it open. He looked towards where their suite was. "We need to get started." Bulma laughed as he jumped into the air.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**AN: Ya'll are seriously mistaken if you think that's where it just ENDS. That's where THIS story ends, but that leaves SOOO much more to tell, ya smell me? So, thanks for reading this one, and look out for the next one. C'ya!**_


End file.
